Debt of Honor
by voltaire22
Summary: Rekka no Ken from the tactician's point of view.  Tactician is an original character. Drama/Adventure/Romance.  Mostly T.
1. The Defiant Hound

Feel free to do whatever you'd like, except swearing a lot in reviews. Italics denote thought. It is usually the tactician's point of view.

I do not own Fire Emblem and my writing this fan fiction is not for any profit. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own the IP for Fire Emblem. The words are my own, other than the various conversations, and support conversations, that are in Rekka. Some characters are not from fire emblem are also mine, I suppose. It's unfortunate really, because if I did own Fire Emblem, which I do not, FE 6 and FE 8 would actually be challenging and Radiant Dawn would have real support conversations damnit!

Ah, and I'll take recommendations for pairings, other than the Lords, Nino, Heath, Vaida, and FE6 canon for obvious reasons.

I run straight for the aviary. Hurtling through the corridor, running while crouched low, pumping my legs for every ounce of speed I can muster. My cloak is fluttering out behind me as the portraits of Bernese heroes and Kings glare upon me, in all likelihood disgusted by what was unfolding before them.

"_And were these still hallowed halls with any trace of the glory and honor of bygone ages remaining in them, I would not be doing this._"

It is a pitch black night, the moon obscured by the clouds and not a torch to be seen. There is yet hope for Kayleth Winterfell: Third Rate Apprentice Tactician of the Kingdom of Bern sworn to the service of His Majesty King Desmond, heir of Hartmut.

"_St. Elimine guide me… your humble servant has not much time before the sentries are alerted to his absen…_"

The sound of sentry bells echo throughout the palace, and as though in one of the great poet and writer Shakespeer's plays, they cry 'havoc!' and let loose the dogs of war. My chest clenches as fear takes hold of me.

But I dare not stop running.

Ah! The aviary! Thank God the Wyvern Knights are drunk after the parade.

"Halt! Stop in the name of the King!" I hear.

"_Does that command ever work_?" I scoff, and hop on Elaine. She is a magnificent beast. Mother of two and veteran of a dozen campaigns. I knew I made my choice well-indeed, that choice was one of the few father approved of-as grey wings beat a hurricane and strong legs launch Elaine and myself upwards. I laughed as I felt the exhilaration of the winds billowing out my cloak, my body defying gravity, and my spirit defying a tyrant.

A famed philosopher of olden times, Lockae, had once said that the path of honor is not always to follow one's lord blindly. Indeed, if the lord proved unworthy, one must be willing to remove him even if it means probable death and reneging on one's oaths. The path of honor is to execute one's duty, no matter the cost. One had to be willing to give up honor to do the right thing; doing what is right is the path of honor. One must hold to one's ideal of conduct even if it is hazardous and unprofitable to do so.

The philosopher, of course, was beheaded, and all three generations of his family executed.

To the west, then, to Etruria and Lycia. The rest of the continent must be ready to defend itself when the time comes… when Bern's armies shake the earth with every step… when wyverns blot out the sun….

It is day.

I must recoup my strength, and Elaine must feed.

We have a long, long journey ahead of us.

However, try as I might, I cannot simply drift to sleep.

Instead, my body ignores my entreaties. Even my mind dismisses them.

I remember my tutor, Master Hobbes.

_Master Hobbes paces back and forth. As though nervous about something_

"_What's wrong, Master?"_

_Master Hobbes turns to me, as if noticing for the first time that I was there. _

"_Oh, it is nothing of import, little lord," Master Hobbes said, waving his hand dismissively, "just the musings of a fool."_

"_Well, the musings of a fool amuse me. You would do well to amuse me Master Hobbes." I said, enthusiastically. _

_Master Hobbes was my tutor for five years. Upon discovering, to his great disappointment, that his son is not particularly athletic or magically gifted, my father was determined to have me be useful in some capacity. To his delight, he found that I was a natural in scholarly activities, and was even more delighted when he found that one of those included military tactics and strategy._

_I met Master Hobbes for the first time when I was fourteen years old. He taught me everything; that is, everything except military matters which I learned from my father and theoretical magic which I learned from my mother._

_The ancient language, art, architecture, bartering and commerce, agriculture, mathematics, the sciences, medicine, government and politics, philosophy, history, literature, finances, mining… these were just some of the things I learned from Master Hobbes._

"_Well, young lord. I think you have been rather receptive than any of my other students have been," Master Hobbes said, slowly._

"_Of course, Master. You taught me everything I know! Even father is impressed by how knowledgeable I am," I beamed. "And though I probably will be old enough, and knowledgeable enough, to teach my sister all that you have taught me, I wish you to stay in service of my-err… my father's- house so that you may teach my sister, too." My sister was outside, playing with the servants. She had a little wooden sword in her hand. She was whacking the two servants who were dragged into her game. The servants dare not even pretend to fight back, of course. "Even if she turns out to be a Wyvern Knight instead of a lady or a scholar."_

"_But what I am about to teach you next… it could get you into trouble," Master Hobbes swallowed. "In fact, I need your word that you will never reveal to anyone, especially your lord father or your lady mother, that I even breathed a word about this subject to you. It may very well mean my head if they find out."_

_Instantly curious, I nodded my head. "I, Kayleth Winterfell, heir to the dukedom of Hamor, do so swear by my honor and integrity. May St. Elimine strike me down if I renege on my oath," I looked at Master Hobbes. "Do you need a document written in blood, too?"_

"_Lord Kayleth!" Master Hobbes said reproachfully. "You know I frown on such barbaric practices. Remember your lessons about medicine. More often than not, soldiers die of infections after getting wounded in battle, and modern medicine can only do so much to prevent infection; better that you never need to disinfect wounds!"_

"_Yes, Master," I said, Knowing that I had him in my hands. "Please, continue your lecture."_

"_Well, young lord… it is a theory called the social contract. Why is it that some people are born noble and others born commoners?"_

"_Coincidence with a side of divine will I suppose," I replied._

"_Well, you see, the social contract is an unspoken and unwritten contract between the people and the government. The government protects the people in return for taxes and mandatory military duty if necessary. The premise is quite simple. The nobles are the intermediaries between people and government. The noble protects the commoners in his, or her, lands. The commoners support the noble with labor. The nobles pay a portion of those taxes to the monarch, who protects the nobles and grants them fiefdoms."_

"_Yes, I know that is the foundation of modern civilization. It is how we won in the Scouring, is it not? I'd say it worked rather well, then," I said._

"_True, true, and yet…. Forgive me my lord, but what do the nobles and the knights protects us from now?" Master Hobbes asked. "What is being given to the peasants in return for the fruits of their labors? The answer, truthfully, is that there is no great threat that compels Bern to have as large a standing army as it does. Yes, there are bandits and pirates every once in a while. But do the nobles and knights truly protect us from such threats? I regret to inform you that they only protect areas prosperous enough to be worth protecting. You know from your lessons in economics, of course, that it is the enforcement of property rights and the sense of security that incentivizes the commoners to work hard, yes? But without the protection of the nobles and the knights, the countryside, which is the great majority of Bern's lands, has been stagnating."_

"_Wait… that sounds awfully close to questioning the authority and wisdom of our King, Master Hobbes. I urge you to exercise caution," I said, fool that I was._

"_Of course, forgive me, I had not intended to do that," Master Hobbes said hastily. "Well, the lesson is that, nobles have an obligation to their subjects. It is called noblesse oblige. It is the fulfillment of that duty which makes nobles deserving of their rather extensive set of rights. A noble who cannot fulfill that duty is nothing less than a fraud and a thief. I can only hope, my lord, that you will fulfill that duty; I would be surprised, and terribly disappointed, if you were not to prop up your rule with the pillars of justice and security. Remember, my lord, that compromise is merely a dishonorable truce between duty and fear."_

_The lesson ended that day._

_Master Hobbes was never seen again._

_I learned that the walls have ears._

_I was sent on a journey around the world for four years; for if one knows himself and one's enemies, he would never be in peril in a hundred battles. I was attached to a mercenary company working exclusively for my father as tactician._

_I believe Master Hobbes is, to this day, awaiting rescue in my father's dungeons._

_Coward that I am, oathbreaker that I am, fool that I am, I did not act on my suspicions. But this I do so swear. By the innocence of my sister, by the strength of Elaine's wings, and most importantly, by my duty and honor as a steward of the realm, I will look for him, and rescue him if my suspicions prove to be correct. Because Master Hobbes saved my soul._

I led Elaine to the barn, but the peasants didn't mind. It would be ages before Baron Reimer thought anything of it, and they could always claim that the army "requisitioned" the livestock. Besides, thirty gold pieces more than covered any trouble they might get into; it was more than the average Bernese peasant earned with two full years of heavy labor.

"Lord Kayleth …"

I whirled around, my head taking a moment to identify the familiar voice.

"Athielle… under other circumstances I would be quite happy to have met you. You should be aware that you will not take me," I warned, slowly unsheathing the jeweled knife. "This knife will find my heart before you do, and I doubt even the King would take kindly to the news of a certain Duke's signet dagger in his heart in broad daylight with dozens of… potential eyewitnesses."

"Peace, lord. Though it is true I come at the bequest of the Duke, I have no intention of harming you." Athielle held up her hands, stopping five paces away from me.

Athielle was a Wyvern Knight, twenty-five years old. Crimson-haired, well-built, and tall for a woman. She was also the star pupil of my father.

"Step back," I murmured "I have very little faith in the word of a Wyvern Knight, even you, nay, especially you. Did you think I would be long ignorant of the massacres?" Athielle flinched, and stepped back three paces. "Did you think I would not know of the Conclave's view on the matter of Prince Zephiel? Did you think I would be an unquestioningly obedient dog, as you are?"

I threw my head back and laughed for the first time in months "Our beloved King should have ordered me killed; I will never bend my knee again but to the true heir of Hartmut, and Hartmut would never, ever, have killed unarmed civilians and children," I trembled "children, some no older than six, watching as the fabled Wyvern Knights of Bern butchered their parents before turning their spears on them. Some "rebels" they are… when they did not raise a stick in their own defense."

I continued, sensing my target's defenses weaken, "Why, I seem to remember a certain red-haired Rider with long tresses of hair blowing out in the wind; she speared a matronly lady right in the back of the head!"

Athielle glared at me, "Would you rather have had the recruits have their way with her first? Or left the villagers to the tender mercies of the local Barony? I…"

"Yes, yes," I cut her off, sneering, "Athielle, Wyvern Knight of Hamor, the very spirit of mercy. There is much glory and honor to be had in riding down rebellious subjects armed with petitions and truth," I smirked.

Athielle lunged at me, her body curling in to tackle. Damnation. She got closer while I was taunting her. I lifted the dagger and proceeded to thrust it at my heart.

"Oof," the only sound I could manage as the air rushed out of me, the dagger falling away from my breathless body. "_Such shame… unable even to take my own life when it matters_." Taking advantage of my weakness, Athielle restrained my arms with her knees, and put her own dagger to my throat.

"Would you kindly order Elaine to stand down?" She asked.

"Elaine, sit." The wyvern obeys, never taking her red eyes off the dagger, ready to avenge her partner should the occasion arise. This was not the only occasion in which I came to believe that the wyvern was the only living creature, other than my own sister, that truly cared for me.

"Good, now you will listen," Athielle commanded through clenched teeth, no doubt wary of the wyvern's claws and oh so sharp teeth.

"Why in the world would I do that? I do not particularly care whether you kill me or not. It serves my purposes almost as well as suicide, without the added dimension of eternal damnation," I snorted "now that I think about it, it is not so bad an idea."

"You will listen," Athielle snarled, her grip tightening, pricking my neck to draw a drop of blood "because I have made my choice."

"Your choice? What choice? You've made your choice quite clear," I snapped back, "sleepless nights and unending nightmares if you have a shred of conscience and eternal damnation if you do not have the common decency inherent in all human hearts. I'll kill anyone who I deem unworthy of life. Peasants without even the means to rebel do not count among those who are unworthy of life."

"I have not turned you over to the authorities yet, have I?" Athielle pointed out, a hint of frustration in her voice. "By choice, I mean the choice between the Prince and the King!"

Stunned, I could only listen as she continued, "No doubt you are wondering what happened to my sense of duty and honor. Know only that I have spoken with your father and asked. The answers were unsatisfactory, and unworthy." Athielle closed her eyes. "You were right… General Vaida was right… you were even right about duty."

"Err… remind me what I said about duty?" was all I could manage.

Athielle opened her eyes again, and grunted, "Surely you remember your own oaths? To serve Bern and the King. I've realized, that with King Desmond, the two are mutually exclusive. And Bern comes before King."

"Hahaha, and you have only figured this out now? I thought women were supposed to be more mature than men are, and you're at least five years older than I am." I kept chuckling. "Ah, now I remember. I also told you something a renowned philosopher, Shaw, once said about duty, that when a stupid person does something he is ashamed of, he will claim that it is his duty."

"And fifty times prettier," she muttered, "but that is not the point. I've come to ask you of your plans and to advise you before you go on your way."

"Sorry, but my plans are revealed on a need-to-know basis. Besides, you do realize that despite my experience at war, I have no army to command? Though I am the son of my father, I hardly think even the most optimistic would believe that I inherited any of my father's martial prowess… nor my mother's magic. True, I had one year of Wyvern Knight training, but you saw me, and handily humiliated me, at training."

Athielle's eyes gleamed, as if amused. "Surely you do not think my hopes are riding solely on you? I am not your father's best disciple for no reason." Sheathing her knife, she stepped away from me. I got up. I asserted my masculinity by quickly placing Elaine between Athielle and me.

"That is all well and good, but speak your mind quickly. I have delayed long enough as it is. Elaine needs to eat. I need a nap."

"Bern is strong. Well, it is the most populous. There is not a single country that can hold its own against Bern." Athielle started, turning and looking to the west. "But together, and prepared. Yes, even the King would not dare attack an entrenched and well-prepared defense. You would know better than I do, of course, but it takes the invader roughly three times as many troops as the defenders have in order to win."

"Depends on the composition and the experience of the army, as well as the integrity of the supply line, morale, terrain, quality of arms and armor, and leadership but yes, more or less." I answered.

"Yes, yes, my point being that if you warn the Etrurians and Lycians, the King will be less inclined to send Bernese soldiers to their deaths. I suggest contacting one of the three Generals of Etruria and the newly crowned Marquess of Ostia."

"Why not those of the other nations?" I asked. "Surely the other nations should be warned, too?"

"If you so wish, go ahead. But you know as well as I that the other nations do not have a centralized political system; it would be impossible for Sacae or the Western Isles, for instance, to formulate a coordinated decision to act quickly. The savages." Athielle sniffed. "Anyhow, my point being that only Etruria and Lycia have the political infrastructure that makes it possible to mobilize with the appropriate alacrity."

"Perhaps we are not as civilized as we think we are, seeing as only we have a political system that allows what is no less than absolute tyranny." I replied.

"Now, now, my lord. You know as well as I do that our system comes from having to shoulder the greatest burden in the Scouring. Without Hartmut's willingness to sacrifice, without the might of the Wyvern Knights, and yes I suppose the blood of countless peasant conscripts, humanity would not exist. We need only a strong and wise ruler." Athielle paused. "One who cares for the welfare of his subjects."

I chuckled. "Since you seem so willing to bend the knee, let me tell you a story before I take a nap, Athielle. Once upon a time, there was a hunter and he had a loyal hunting hound. Together, they caught many an animal. But the winter grew cold and the food scarce. The hunter killed the dog, ate his flesh, made boots out of his skin, and used the bones to entertain his next dog. That is the essence of the Bernese political system. Think what you will of how that story applies to you. I'll give you a hint, though, you are definitely not the hunter."

"Bern's nobles have forgotten why they have seigneurial privileges." Seeing Athielle's puzzled expression, I explained, "An esoteric term for manorialism. The nobles supposedly take care of economic and legal matters for peasants in their fiefdom because the peasants are considered too ignorant to do it themselves. In return, the peasants are required to work their noble's farms for a number of days. Since it is evident that the nobles would take most of the surplus produce they have no matter how much they work, the peasants are disinclined to be more than barely self-sufficient. Bern not only needs a strong and wise ruler, but also needs reform to replace obsolete institutions with ones that encourage growth."

"Well, I'm a common soldier my lord, so I don't pretend to understand such things." Athielle said. "I will leave such matters to scholars like yourself. However, for the Prince Zephiel to become King, there must be no international warfare. It'll unite the people in their obedience to the King. Therefore, I suggest you recover your strength and let Elaine feed as much as possible before your journey." Athielle paused. "Good luck."

"Thank you. Good luck to you, too." I suddenly regretted having goaded her. I was prompted to do something I do on the rarest occasions. "And… I apologize, Dame Athielle. With more like you, the Wyvern Knights may yet prove themselves worthy of the trust of the Bernese people."

"Hahaha," Athielle laughed, "your lord father would be displeased if he knew that you apologized, and to a common Wyvern Knight at that. Goodbye, Lord Kayleth."

"It must be my drowsiness. I promise you'll never see me do so again." I grinned.

I watched as Athielle went back to her own wyvern, probably on the other side of the hill overlooking the village. Then, I turned around, grabbed Elaine's reins, and headed into the Barn. I fell asleep promptly. There were no dreams.

I woke up. Darkness. An excellent time to cross the border. To the endless plains of grass. I would lose any potential pursuers there. Thank heavens father sent me on a trip around Elibe before.

I approached Elaine. She seemed well rested. Tense, though. She can sense that I'm in trouble. Fortunately the first thing a tactician learns is to raise the morale of the troops. The first lesson in Wyvern Knight training is about the connection between wyvern and Rider; it takes both to make a Wyvern Knight. Half a year is spent on studying the anatomy of the wyvern and every quirk and tic that one's wyvern has.

"Oh, don't worry Elaine." I whispered. "Although I am sorry that I dragged you into this mess. The fugitive's life is no life for such a noble creature."

Elaine snorted, and lowered her gaze, allowing me to pet her head.

"I shan't regret anything if I die failing in my mission. I would have tried my best. If I have but one regret, it would be that I have cut your life short with human folly, my friend. I need you to know, though. This is for your honor as well. I will not have you party to the crimes of the travesty that calls himself King of Bern."

Elaine unfurled her wings, signaling her readiness.

"Show them how a First Rate wyvern flies, girl!" I shouted.

Powerful legs kicked out and majestic wings flattened the air as Elaine and I soared through the starry night skies.

"I am telling you, Sergeant, that I do not need papers to go beyond the borders!" I shouted.

The soldier looked at me dubiously, his bow yet slung on his shoulders. "But the rules say…"

"This is a special occasion, Sergeant. I must have absolutely no paper trails to trace me. You know," I got closer and whispered in his ears "that other nations' spies could track me with a paper trail."

"Well, I still need you to come down to the border patrol station, my lord. Besides, you have no proof besides the dagger that you are a noble at all. And no proof whatsoever that you are under the King's orders!" The Sergeant said, unperturbed. "I need you to hand over your wyvern's reins to me, my lord."

"_No… a random patrol ends my mission so easily? That is unacceptable; I will not allow it."_ I thought.

The soldier approached Elaine, holding his bow in one hand and drawing an arrow. How dare he! Without thinking, I drove the signet dagger into the soldier's head. He crumpled without a sound. Blood gushing out at regular intervals from the fatal wound. Blood staining my fine robes. Blood staining my hand. I stared at my hand, appalled. I had commanded soldiers to kill before. But to have blood on my own hands.

"_If only I was a little more patient. Two hours and the sun would have set again. What if this soldier has a wife? Or worse, a child? My impatience, no, incompetence, may well have created a widow or an orphan!_"

My stomach heaved as its contents flew out of my mouth. A fat lot of good I would do for Bern when I resort to killing where I could have simply knocked the soldier unconscious. Unnecessary violence, the last refuge of the incompetent.

I staggered back to Elaine. She put her head next to mine and licked me. I shuffled onwards a few more steps, and collapsed on the saddle.

Elaine took off. I struggled not to empty my stomach on her.

Four days, and not a stream to be found. Water ran out two days ago. The last source of water I saw is at least three days away. How is this the land of the horse lords when there is no water for them? I've accepted that I'm lost. There still is food left, but what good is it when it's dried meat?

I got Elaine to get to the ground. Perhaps a little rest was in order. Yes, just a little nap.

I got off Elaine, and promptly collapsed to the ground. Lying down apparently took a lot more energy than I suspected.

"_No, no, no, no, hear me my body, you cannot fail me now. Duty demands it. Honor demands it." _I try to stand up, but my body seems to weigh much more than my legs can support_. "Master Hobbes… Alice, my baby sister… Prince Zephiel… Bern… I am sorry. I am so sorry, forgive me. I die a failure. Hartmut forgive me_. _But I have no regrets. Better that I fail with honor than to follow the path of damnation and subservience to tyranny_."

At least I do not for the sake of life forsake all reason for living. My eyes shut, and I knew no more.

Note

To address some concerns from reviews.

Only the first chapter is in the first person, and it is done that way because I thought it best to introduce the tactician's thought processes, priorities, quirks, and whatnot that way. All other chapters are in the third person, and tactician-centric.

The pretty obvious references to real-world philosophers and writers exist to give readers a sense of the times. There will be no meeting Shakespeare, interesting as it may be. That said, this Elibe assumes a certain level of civilization and academic knowledge that I'd be remiss not to give credit where credit is due.

This fanfiction is probably not fit for anyone looking for an ideal Elibe where everyone sits around in a circle and sings kumbaya. This is Elibe, a continent with sociopolitical development stuck between feudalism and enlightenment. As such, men in that circle would be killed, and women in that circle would be raped by bandits passing by.

This fanfiction is also not fit for anyone looking for a morally unimpeachable tactician. That said, this is a tactician-centric fanfiction and the tactician is not beyond redemption, which is the driving force in Kayleth. Although, if judged by modern moral sensibilities, this tactician should be executed.


	2. Debt of Honor

"_Hmm… light? By Elimine, what kind of hell have I been sent to that every inch of my body feels as if it's on fire? The damned light. At least I know my parents will suffer more than I do. Wait… or is hell same for everyone? That is, incredibly, unfair…._" Kayleth thought.

"Are you awake?" The voice of a woman startled Kayleth. His eyes snapped open. The first thing he noticed was that he was, as far as he could tell, alive.

"_Alive? Oh dear Lord,_" Kayleth thought, his mind struggling to remember his priorities, "_Bern. King. Alice. Elaine. What else, what else? Ah, Prince Zephiel. No, no, no. Must wake up. Must warn Etruria. Must warn Ostia. Return to Bern. Save the Prince. Gather forces loyal to the Prince. End King Desmond. Prince Zephiel will be King. But first must get up. Up!_" Kayleth struggled to upright himself as he sat.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." Kayleth analyzed the voice as best he could with his addled mind.

"_A Lyric Soprano, if I am any judge. Would go well with my violin. No trace of hostility. Perhaps a little caution. Confident. I suppose I am in no state to fight, then. Wait a minute, female? Found me unconscious on the plains? Sacae. Debt. Rules of hospitality. _" Kayleth thought quickly.

"What is your name, woman? Tell me that I might remember to repay your kindness, in the next life if I cannot do so in this one." Kayleth murmured.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." The voice continued. Kayleth traced the sound to its source. He was met with the image of a beautiful girl in a blue Sacaen garb. It was a more practical version of the kimono that myrmidons and swordmasters who hailed from Sacae seemed to prefer.

"_Green hair and clear blue eyes? Not a pure Sacaen then. Story behind that might be amusing, if I have time. Late teens, a little younger than I._" Kayleth thought. Then he remembered something he thought up earlier.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?" The girl, no, Lyn, asked.

"Elaine. Elaine!" Kayleth shouted.

"Elaine?" Lyn said. "I have not been to other lands, stranger, but I am fairly certain that is a woman's name."

"Of course it is," snapped Kayleth, quite hysterical, "did you see a grey wyvern when you found me?"

"Oh. Yes, yes, the wyve-Elaine-is right outside." Lyn replied, startled at the burst of emotion.

Elaine poked her head inside the tent. She had been napping. Non Wyvern Knights would never be able to tell, but wyvern eyes are widest when recently awaken.

"Oh, thank Elimine." Kayleth breathed. "Back to sleep, Elaine. Good girl." Elaine retreated. "Now, as for my name, I am, uh… Kayleth. Now, I realize that I am hardly in a position to bargain, but would you kindly give me a cup of horse milk and a strip of salted meat please?"

Lyn stared for a moment. Not entirely sure if this was a random request or… a request in full awareness of the traditions of hospitality in Sacae. Then, she replied "I am not sure how much you know of Sacaen customs, Kayleth, but I fully intended to keep to the ancient rules of hospitality." Lyn bent down to pick up a jug of milk and a strip of salted and dried horse meat. "Here you go."

Kayleth examined the milk and the meat for a moment; satisfied that there was no obvious poison, he quickly took a sip of the milk and bit off a piece of meat. "_Survival guaranteed for a day, that's a start._"

"So… your name is Kayleth? What an odd sounding name…. But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lyn asked.

Kayleth realized, as he began to recover his wits, that the girl was not merely beautiful, but was astoundingly so. Not in the way that the ladies of Court are beautiful, but beautiful in her vitality and… radiating an aura, for the lack of a better description, of honor and integrity. Furthermore, he realized that by the rules of hospitality, he had to answer truthfully. Not only that but, as galling as it was, he owed Lyn a debt of honor.

The silence was pierced by the sound of gruff voices and raucous laughter.

"Hm, what was that noise?" Lyn started. "I'll go see what's happening. Kayleth, wait here for me."

Before Kayleth could protest, Lyn had already dashed out of the tent; known as "ger" unless Kayleth was very mistaken.

Kayleth got to his feet. Swaying a little, he staggered to the exit. He was about to fall when Lyn returned and, noting his lack of balance, moved to support him.

"Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." Lyn said, probably more to herself than to Kayleth.

"You'll be safe in here, Kayleth." Lyn continued.

"Un… acceptable," Kayleth said, regaining his balance "I must assist in any way I can."

"You can hardly walk! You want to help? Well, can you even use a weapon?" Lyn said skeptically.

"Nevertheless, I cannot sit here and do nothing. Honor forbids me. Common sense forbids me; who will protect me should you fall?" Kayleth asked. "Besides, I am not much good with weapons in the first place. I am a tactician. I'll admit my rank is technically that of apprentice, but please, you can use my help." Getting down on one knee, Kayleth for the first time in his life proceeded to beg. "Please, you cannot die before I have repaid my debt."

"Ah, I see…. So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but…. Very well. We'll go together!" Lyn said, again surprised by what seemed to be surprising knowledge of Sacaen customs.

Lyn and Kayleth stepped outside. Kayleth noted the two bandits. Kayleth whispered to Lyn, "Two on one is an odd that you should not take. I suggest dispatching the closest one quickly, and stealthily."

Lyn dashed off, crouched low to the ground, the grass hiding her form adequately. Lyn looked back, but Kayleth was nowhere to be seen. She decided to focus on the task at hand.

The bandit crumpled to the ground, the tip of a sword appearing out of his neck. Blood gushed out of the fatal wound. Lyn sheathed her sword and turned her attention to the other bandit.

The bandit had noticed his companion's demise and rushed forwards, brandishing a large iron axe. "I am Batta the Beast! Make peace with your heathen gods, savage!" He cried.

Enraged, Lyn charged towards the bandit leader.

Lyn sidestepped the first blow and managed to get a cut in the bandit's left arm. Howling, the bandit withdrew his axe into a horizontal slash. Lyn backed away, but the edge of the axe caught her left shoulder. Blood flowed freely.

With a gust of air, the huge form of a wyvern started attacking the bandit from the rear, claws ripping into the bandit's back. Startled, the bandit swung his axe wildly, scoring vicious slashes on the creature's right wing. Lyn, seeing the opportunity, thrust her sword into his back.

"What… How… Did you…?" Batta said, before collapsing.

Satisfied that the bandits were dead, Lyn darted over to Kayleth and his wyvern. He was using a vulnerary on the wyvern. Though the wing did not heal completely, the blood stopped flowing freely as well. Turning around, Kayleth noted Lyn's injury, and offered her the remainder of the vulnerary.

"Thank you. It could have been harder without you." Lyn frowned. "But you did not have to offer yourself as bait. I am the host, after all. I am not so weak that I have to use an exhausted man as bait."

"I meant no offense. But the rules of hospitality notwithstanding, I owe you a debt of honor. The debt supersedes the rules of hospitality." Kayleth said, carefully crafting his words. "My actions were not meant to impugn your strength." A wave of exhaustion hit Kayleth, and he stumbled. "Now if you do not mind, my host, I think I will succumb to unconsciousness."

Lyn rushed forward and, hoisting Kayleth on the wyvern, went back to her ger.

* * *

><p>A strong scent stirred Kayleth from his sleep.<p>

"_Not again…. How shameful. Two days wasted to my weakness already._" Groaning, Kayleth rose from the bedding.

"Good morning, Kayleth. Have some breakfast." Lyn said from outside.

"Thank you, Lyn." Kayleth called back, stomach rumbling.

Kayleth stepped outside. Seeing Lyn by a fire, he approached her and was given a plate laden with assorted meats and legumes. Kayleth ate ravenously.

Amused by his enthusiasm, Lyn said, "The bandits are gone, my guest, you can eat more slowly."

Mildly embarrassed, Kayleth slowed. "You asked yesterday, Lyn, what brings me to the sea of grass. Are you still interested in the answer?"

"But of course," Lyn replied, "I am still puzzled that a lone wyvern rider, who is also a tactician, who seems to know a great deal more than outsiders usually know about Sacaen customs, would be out in the middle of the endless plains."

"As I was about to answer yesterday, before being rather rudely interrupted, I am Kayleth. I will answer as much as I am… able. I am a tactician of Bern." Briefly considering the merits of telling her of his family, Kayleth decided against it. "I am a fugitive. I am a loyalist to Prince Zephiel, among the first of my kind. The King has forsaken his people and knows nothing of duty. I go now to Ostia and Etruria that they will not, uh… meddle in Bernese affairs." Pausing, Kayleth continued. "I am grateful for your hospitality, Lyn, but I am afraid I must leave before I can repay you."

"So you are planning to travel? But your wyvern… she will not be able to fly for a while yet. You would risk the border mountains? Bandits roam those lands."

"I have… certain obligations that must be fulfilled. I would be unworthy of life if I did not even try. Do I fear for my life? Of course. But I cannot forsake my reasons for living that I might live a little longer. Duty calls. I cannot do less than give my all." Kayleth paused, "Lives are at stake. If I am to fail, it would be because there is no breath left in my body."

"If that is the case," Lyn cleared her throat "I would ask that you allow me to accompany you, Kayleth. You have some experience in the ways of war."

Kayleth was dumbstruck. Perhaps Lyn was a little slow. Surely she did not wish to risk the wrath of the King's agents, his bounty hunters, his assassins?

"Unacceptable. I forbid. Nay. Never. I cannot have someone I have to repay risk her life by following me! I would truly be remiss to allow you to."

"I have considered the risks. I find them acceptable. I am an adult. Besides, did you not admit you owe me a favor or two?"

"This is different! I have to repay you, and leading you to possible death is hardly recompense. You are a yet young woman. Your parents, yes, your parents at the least will have to give you permission." Kayleth said, certain of his victory. No parents would ever allow a young woman to accompany a young man unescorted into probable death!

Lyn's eyes widened. She froze. She had been trying to push that thought to the deepest pit she could find. Kayleth wondered for a moment whether it was because his ploy had worked or….

"_No… I should have seen this sooner. The gers are too few to house an entire tribe. Besides, I saw no one else._ _That can only mean…_" Kayleth frowned.

"What? You… want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn struggled to formulate words.

"I am sorry, Lyn. I should have guessed." Kayleth said quickly. "Forget about it."

"Forget about it?" Lyn snarled. "Forget how my mother and father died six months ago? How the rest of my people died along with them? How the bandits had poisoned our wells? The Lorca are scattered now." Lyn's voice softened, "My father was chieftain and I wanted to lead my people but I'm too young and my people too conservative. No one would follow me."

Tears glistened and Lyn shuddered.

Kayleth had no intention of letting his savior suffer the indignity of showing her tears to a stranger. Especially since he was the one who caused her to dredge up memories of the matter at hand. He turned his head and proffered a handkerchief.

"I think something got in your eyes, Lyn. Use this handkerchief. Courage. It is their loss, not yours."

Sniffing, Lyn started to calm herself, reminded that she was in the presence of a stranger. "I'm sorry. I've been alone so long."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. We humans are social creatures, after all."

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." Lyn sniffled once more, then stopped altogether. "Thank you. I am better now. Kayleth, I – I must become stronger. I must avenge my parents! The battle, yesterday, taught me that I won't become stronger by sitting here. Tell me you'll help me train, Kayleth. Please, let me travel with you." Lyn implored.

Kayleth hesitated. On the one hand, it would be shameful if his charge died under his care while he was still in debt. On the other, it was true that he would not likely survive the journey to Ostia alone. Duty. Yes, duty required that I risk my own honor. Besides, he might be able to help Lyn achieve her goals and repay her. So be it.

"Alright, you may come with me." Lyn bounced up, clearly in joy. "But I have a few conditions. First, you are to do everything you can to live, even if it means abandoning me." Lyn opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Kayleth's hand gesture. "These conditions are nonnegotiable. The second is that you will follow my command in battle without question; if I order you to jump into a pit full of snakes, by Elimine you will obey. Do we understand each other?"

Lyn considered for a moment. "I accept," Lyn said, "You'll be my master tactician and I'll be your peerless warrior!"

"Good. Now if you would please prepare supplies, I will go tend to Elaine. We are going to Ostia."

Lyn headed inside the ger. Kayleth walked to Elaine. Despite being grounded, she was in good humor. Kayleth stroked her head.

"_St. Elimine, grant me the strength to see this mission through. Grant me the wisdom to overcome my obstacles. Watch over Prince Zephiel. And… please watch over Lyn. It would not do to get my savior killed._"

Kayleth smiled. The Saint had once stated that man can achieve redemption by putting oneself aside and caring for another person. Perhaps the common people of Bern will prove to be his redemption. His hands washed of all blood. His conscience unburdened by the knowledge.

"_Surely I deserve at least one chance at redemption._"


	3. The Call of Blood

"Again! This is unacceptable! However do you plan on avenging your family when you cannot defeat a tactician in unarmed combat?" Kayleth shouted.

Kayleth and Lyn had been traveling a day now. Lyn showed great enthusiasm when Kayleth told her of his training in the Bernese Military Academy, and asked him to teach her unarmed combat, Close Quarters Combat as it was known at the Academy, in case she was ever unarmed.

Lyn got up, panting. A tinge of anger entered her eyes. She charged, clearly intending to hurt. As Lyn's fist soared towards him, Kayleth sidestepped, only as much as was necessary to avoid the blow, and grabbing Lyn's arm, sent her flying in the direction of her own momentum. Thankfully, there was only soft grass to stop her fall.

"What did I say about combat?" Kayleth asked, making sure he inflected a touch of scorn into his voice. "Never let your anger rule you. The victorious warrior is one who conserves his energy and strikes at a decisive moment. Like the coiled snake or the diving hawk! Attrition works only when the opponent is of similar skill. Again!"

Lyn got up again, and taking a breath to calm herself, for she was not unaware of the fact that Kayleth was being harsh for her own good, approached Kayleth again but more slowly. The two circled each other until Kayleth made the first move for once.

Feinting with his right arm, Kayleth positioned himself for a devastating kick with his left leg.

Such was his surprise when Lyn simply ran, ran and jumped over him, that he could only force himself to follow his own momentum that Lyn would not catch his unguarded back. As Kayleth rolled, Lyn sensed victory and gave pursuit. The bout was over as Lyn forced Kayleth to the ground and planted a leg on his chest.

"Yield?" Lyn grinned.

Kayleth did not even bother replying as he grabbed Lyn's foot and hauled her over. Surprised, Lyn was forced to the ground. Kayleth lost no time in taking advantage of his surprise and twisting Lyn's right arm behind her back, pinned her.

"I seem to recall a certain tactician telling a certain woman from the plains of Sacae about the perils of underestimating an injured, incapacitated, or otherwise disadvantaged enemy." Kayleth muttered. "Enough for today, I think. I will give you that you are starting to adjust to unarmed combat, especially when you take advantage of your agility. But remember next time, to control your anger, use it to fuel your strength; and also, finish your opponent. This applies also to swordplay."

Kayleth let go, and held out his hand. Lyn, appalled by the sudden turning of the table, had to take a moment before she took it. "That was despicable," she muttered, rising to her feet, "I should have won that bout."

Kayleth, still holding her hand, swept out her legs and let her fall again. "I think not. In that bout, I was in the position of a teacher. A teacher of martial arts who does not prepare his student for as many situations as he can would be remiss in his duties. Oh, and better reflexes next time please." Kayleth said, snorting. "I am hardly a master in any of the martial arts and you should have been able to stop my feeble kick."

Her face contorting in disbelief, Lyn attempted to sweep Kayleth's legs out. But the tactician had been expecting, evev hopimg, it and merely took a step back out of the way. "Now, to sleep please. We have a long day tomorrow. We will need supplies. Hopefully there's a caravan heading to Lycia in Bulgar. There is, usually, safety in numbers. Good night, Lyn." Kayleth proceeded to walk to Elaine, and promptly fell asleep under her leathery wing, her body heat as good as any fire.

For her part, Lyn practiced some of the disarming moves that Kayleth had taught him until she felt that she had sufficient proficiency in them, and then went to sleep by the fire.

"Chop chop. Time to move, Lyn."

It was still dark, Lyn noted, as she rubbed her eyes. The sun was still hidden by the mountains that separated Bern from Sacae.

"The sun has yet to rise, Kayleth. Perhaps…." Kayleth was packing already.

"No, we must start at once. I think Elaine can afford to carry some supplies your horse is carrying. She's somewhat better now." Turning back to face Lyn, he said, "Curious… I thought a Sacaen would have enough pride in her lands that she would want to show a foreigner the sunrise, especially if she took it upon herself to be host."

At that, Lyn got up immediately to roll up her bedding. The pair started riding within minutes. As they came upon one of the main roads leading to Bulgar, the sun rose over the mountains in the distance. The warm rays of the Sacaen sun, combined with the gentle breeze and the smell of fresh grass, assailed the senses of the pair. "Well, here we go Kayleth. What do you think?"

Kayleth felt his body thaw as the sensation ran over and through his body. He could only borrow another's words, the words of the famed thinker and naturalist Emersonius, "The sky is the daily bread of the eyes…. If one needs proof of the existence of a Creator, one need only look to the sun. I thank you, Lyn, that I live to feel what I feel."

Lyn could only nod in agreement to the time-honored words, though she had not had formal education she could certainly appreciate the simple and honest truth in the words. "You're welcome, Kayleth."

After a mile of silence, Lyn asked, "Kayleth, I do not mean to pry, but why must you go to Ostia? You mentioned lives being at stake. Do you have a family?" Lyn paused for a moment, "You do not have to answer if you feel uncomfortable."

Kayleth considered. Certainly it was doubtful that Lyn would babble about him at a tavern. Furthermore, one of the highest priorities of a tactician is the morale of the troops. Kayleth had one soldier under his command, and one who had saved his life not for any reward but because she was a good Samaritan. Duty, honor, and simple common sense all dictated that he answer as best he could. He would leave out the more… unsavory parts, of course.

"Very well. You did save my life, after all, and the rules of hospitality dictate that the guest repays the hospitality of the host with news. You should also know, Lyn, that I am not ungrateful. If it were not for my obligations I would've taken you to the best swordsman I knew, and helped wipe out those bandits that attacked your tribe."

"You really need not do that, Kayleth. I did not save you for any reward."

"That is what makes my debt to you more compelling, Lyn. Alas, for the time being, I can only repay you with my story." Kayleth said, grimacing for a moment as Elaine spat out the bones and entrails of a rabbit she had caught, "I was born into… a privileged station in life." Seeing Lyn frown a little, despite her best efforts not to, "Yes, I am well aware of Sacaen prejudices against nobles, and I do admit that it is not in any way unjustified. Indeed, I was just like them until I learned better when I traveled around Elibe six years ago."

"I am twenty years old." Kayleth continued. "My father, sent me on a journey around the world when I was fourteen. I have a sister, who is seven, and a mother, too. I learned much, traveling with a mercenary company: I was its tactician. I am a scholar and tactician by trade. I've performed better than anyone else ever did on the National Exam, that is the exam that determines one's supposed 'worth' to Bern, and at the Bernese Military Academy; indeed, I would likely have been at the forefront of any war Bern launched in the future."

Taking a breath, Kayleth shuddered at the memories he kept suppressed. He would never, ever, tell anyone about those of course. It was his burden to shoulder alone. "I was young, naïve, and had delusions of grandeur. I made mistakes, regrettable decisions. One day, I summoned up the courage, and wisdom I hope, to disobey orders. I was under house arrest for a couple of years until I 'came to your senses' as my father put it. I only managed to escape not a week ago."

"So… what does that have to do with lives? With Bern? With the rest of Elibe?" Lyn asked.

"Bern is the most powerful nation in Elibe. The most populous and the home to the Wyvern Knights. I sincerely doubt even Sacaens would hold their ground when red armor covers the mountains and wyverns blot out the sun. The Rain of Arrows will not stop the Bernese Army. Normally, this would not matter, but for generations we have had increasingly unstable Kings. King Desmond tops them all."

Kayleth snarled as he remembered the cold, calculating eyes, the King's very presence radiating an aura of avarice and lust for power. "The Bernese people are tired, and some have begun to rebel openly against the King. There is even a guild of assassins that seeks out nobles loyal to the King. But the rebels are disorganized and no elements of the Army have openly declared for them, us, yet. Until then, I am effectively useless, worth less than the dirt I tread on.

"Nevertheless, they provide a distraction for the King. I go to warn Etruria and Lycia that they might prepare for war; the King would have to be even more mad than I suspect to wage international war against entrenched armies."

"However, that is not an end in itself. When one has a complaint, one must also have a solution. There are some like-minded people who believe Prince Zephiel would serve as a far better King. If any rebellion is to succeed, it needs a symbol, a focal point, and hope. Prince Zephiel would provide all of that. I will return to Bern, and see his army to victory. Bern will be reborn."

"It seems, Kayleth, that you care a great deal for the Prince," Lyn scoffed. "What makes you think this Prince will be any different."

Glaring, Kayleth replied, "Since there is no way for you to have known of him, Lyn, I will let that slight slide. I've met Prince Zephiel on a number of occasions. He is able, excelling in all of his studies. More importantly, he is kind, caring, and strong. Once he is more mature, I have no doubt that he would become Hartmut reborn. With the help of my compatriots, centuries of extractive institutions will be swept away, finally granting freedom to the commoners. Bern will reduce military spending, using the gold instead to build infrastructure, promote commerce, defend villages and roads instead of nobles' castles."

Kayleth murmured softly, "My honor, life, and soul. I will give all that I have as long as there is a sliver of a chance that the Prince will become King."

Surprised by his conviction, Lyn was quite impressed, but she would never admit that, of course.

"Kayleth, over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey." Lyn shouted excitedly.

"Ah, yes. It is fortunate that I escaped with preparations," Kayleth said, withdrawing a blue gem from a sack. "Since I cannot expect a plains-dweller to earn much in the way of gold, I would ask that you use this to buy a few things."

Lyn's eyes widened. "No, it's too much!"

"You're the only warrior under my command, Lyn. I am a tactician, and a relatively wealthy one at that. When I said I was locked up for two years, I did not say I did nothing... I prepared for many courses of action through a friend of mine. Do not trouble yourself, for your survival is directly linked to mine. Now, I want you to get a silk shirt that you can wear under your dress. It will serve you well in fending off arrows, though I must warn you it is worse than useless against axes and swords. In fact, I'd prefer you get hit by nothing at all. Please purchase two camping tents and food as well. I am going to a blacksmith. Oh, and do try to bargain down prices."

Lyn hesitated, but knew Kayleth made sense. "As you wish, my tactician."

As Lyn sped off to complete her tasks, Kayleth headed over to the locations he had marked in his mind. He purchased a leather-bound diary, a stylus, a bottle of ink, and a map from a fierce-looking native of the Western Isles. It cost quite a bit even after honeying his words and appealing to the merchant's sense of martial prowess, but a tactician could not do without such items.

Kayleth visited a blacksmith next to purchase an iron lance, a leather shoulder guard, and a silver vambrace. He regretted that he would not be able to spend as much on his gifts to the Generals of Etruria and the Marquess of Ostia, but he would not need to worry about that if Lyn were to fall in battle, for surely his own death would come not long afterwards.

Kayleth wound back to rendezvous with Lyn at the stables. Having arrived first, Kayleth helped Lyn bring in the rest of the supplies.

"What have you got there, Kayleth?" Lyn said, panting from exertion.

"Hmm… the shoulder guard is leather so it does not bother your movements. The vambrace is crafted with the finest silver that can be found in this hovel, and light enough that it does not bother your movements. Use them if you cannot avoid a blow, though I prefer you use the vambrace and counterattack immediately after turning away a blow."

"Wow… you really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Seeing as we have no armorer, the tactician must fulfill other non-combatant roles."

Kayleth and Lyn turned in surprise as they were interrupted by a brown-haired man clad in green plate armor.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn managed. Kayleth simply stood wordlessly, appalled by the forwardness of the warrior.

"Wait, o beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" The green armored man continued.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn said, taking great pains not to have her expressions show her true emotions. Kayleth, for his part, was greatly amused.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

The callow oaf withdrew a step, as if stung. "Ooooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel."

"Let's go, Kayleth. I've nothing more to say."

"Wait! Please…."

Kayleth and Lyn were already walking toward their mounts. Kayleth, still curious as to the character of the cavalier, as he assumed he was, saw a red-haired man in red armor join the cavalier.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!"

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?"

Lyn led her horse silently to the exit of the stable, but found herself cut off by the two cavaliers.

"Excuse me. You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…."

"Of course, my apologies."

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough," Lyn looked relieved.

"Hm? Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" The cavalier in green armor, who Kayleth now knew as Sain, shouted.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among the knights of Lycia. Let's go Kayleth! I've run out of patience!"

Kayleth followed, chuckling. He had seen from the body language and facial expressions of red-haired man, Kent, that he was genuinely surprised, as far as he could discern.

As soon as they were out of hearing, and a couple of miles from the city, Kayleth said "Lyn, we had better roam the road to the main gate of Bulgar. We would do best to travel with a well-armed caravan."

Lyn was about to reply but her eyes widened. Kayleth glanced back, too. He saw half a dozen brigands running towards them.

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?" Pausing, Lyn said, "No, it's not them, these men are out for blood!"

With the wyvern's injury and the weight of supplies on the horse, however, the brigands caught up.

"Heh Hehh Hehh… aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

"What did you call me…? Who are you?" Lyn said, her eyes widening.

"Such a waste, absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold…. Ah, well, time to die, darlin'! C'mon out boys!"

"Oh no! There are more than I can handle…. But I won't give up!"

"Hey, there she is!" Kayleth glanced at the source of the sound, and was rather surprised to find the cavalier known as Sain, and his companion Kent riding beside him.

"What?" The brigand shouted.

"Whew… finally caught up… Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from…." Lyn stammered, apparently quite surprised to see Sain and Kent again.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Kent brandished his sword.

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Sain raised his lance, couching it under his arm.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of the way!" Lyn retorted.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…."

"I have a solution. You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable milady?" Kayleth could not help but be amazed by the coincidence, for it was… timely, to say the least.

"Yes, it is. Kayleth and I will lead! Let's go!"

"Well, I am a tactician by trade, but why-" Kayleth was genuinely puzzled at the knights' intervention. Perhaps he was right about the red-haired knight recognizing Lyn earlier?

"There is no time, tactician, they come!" Kent warned.

"Very well. You, Sain is it not? Why don't you have a sword?"

"Truth be told… I forgot to buy one."

Kent joined the conversation. "Idiot! More likely you were too busy flirting with women! Take my spare sword."

"Thank you Kent, for possessing more common sense than most." Kayleth said, grimacing at Sain. "Now, the enemy are five in number, and are all axe-wielding infantry. Fortunately, they are separated from each other. Sain and Kent, you will engage the brigand on the right. Lyn, stay in the cover of trees and wait for the two brigands to approach you from the plains. The trees will hinder their movement." He explained.

"What will you do?" Kent asked.

"Why, hold myself in reserve, of course. Even in the best of circumstances I am more of a burden than a help in terms of my skills with the lance. Why, if it were not for my wyvern, I'd truly be useless. My wyvern cannot fly yet and I do not favor my chances with the lance against axe-wielders. Now, go!"

Kayleth saw that the two cavaliers easily dispatched the lone brigand. Sain and Kent fought as a pair, their long partnership evident to Kayleth in their coordination as one distracted while the other went in for the kill. The bandit could only manage one good swing, and even that missed as Sain, flanking him from the other side, took him in the heart. Kayleth blew his battle-horn to alert them to his position that they may return to him. Meanwhile, Lyn was engaged in battle against a brigand.

Kayleth's stomach knotted for a moment when it seemed that the brigand might hit Lyn, but Lyn instinctively used her new vambrace to make the axe glance to the side and used the opening to slash the bandit in the stomach. The brigand clutched at his stomach, as if to hold his entrails in. Kayleth was pleasantly surprised as he saw that Lyn took his advice to heart and finished the bandit with one clean blow separating the bandit's head from his neck.

"We will go to the lady's aid, tactician." Kent declared.

"That was my plan, charge at the brigand now approaching Lyn and disorient him. Lyn will surely seize the opportunity to finish him."

The bandit approaching Lyn was startled by the charge of two knights, and took sharp blows to his right arm as he struggled to stay alive. His wrist was completely severed and he was screaming in pain. Lyn easily finished him, jumping forth and tearing a wide gap across the bandit's chest.

"Now, for the remaining two, charge across the bridge, knights, Lyn, support them." Kayleth said, unable to resist blowing his battle-horn in the da daaaaaa, da notes universally recognized as the signal to charge, urging Elaine on, himself. The first bandit died quite easily and the bandit leader fell shortly thereafter, bleeding from a dozen cuts as the knights and Lyn brutally hacked him apart, saying only that "there was only supposed to be a lone girl…" as Lyn's sword pierced his heart.

"That's the last of them, great work Kayleth!" Lyn shouted, the excitement from battle still flowing through her veins. "And now for these knights of Lycia…. You were going to share your story with me?"

"Certainly. We have ventured from Caelin, in search of someone." Kent said.

"Lycia… Ostia is also in Lycia, is it not? Over the mountains to the southwest?" Lyn asked

"Correct. We come as messengers to Lady Madelyn who eloped with a nomad some nineteen years ago. She is the sole heiress and daughter of our lord, Marquess of Caelin."

"Madelyn?"

"Yes. Anyhow, our lord was heartbroken that she would abandon him so. Eventually, he publicly disowned her."

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn." Joined Sain. "It said that she, her husband, and her daughter were living happily on the plains of Sacae. The Marquess was overjoyed to hear that he had a granddaughter of eighteen years." Reminiscing, Sain continued, "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he was a grandfather. The granddaughter's name was Lyndis. This was also the name of the Marquess's wife, who passed away at a young age."

"Lyndis…" Lyn whispered.

"That she should bear this name thawed the Marquess's heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. That is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter and we only learned this shortly after arriving at Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives." Kent murmured. "We heard that she was living alone on the plains…. I… I knew it immediately. That you are the Lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that…" Lyn asked.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents…. When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again."

After an awkward silence, Lyn started, realizing something just as Kayleth realized it, too. "That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have-" Kent said, surprise on his face.

"… He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain snarled, an uncharacteristic grimace on his face.

"Lundgren? Who's that?"

"He's the Marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed Lady Madelyn gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the throne of Caelin."

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's—But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that." Sain's contempt for the man seemed genuine enough, to Kayleth. "I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin. The road will be dangerous."

"I… I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn said, closing her eyes. "Kayleth… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Kayleth?"

"Need you ask, Lyn-ah, Lady Lyndis? Not a thing has changed save that I will cross Caelin before continuing to Ostia. Caelin is on the way, anyways, and there is safety in numbers. In addition, a successions dispute in one of the cantons can disrupt the pace in Lycia." Kayleth paused, thinking this through. "Besides, this would be the perfect chance to repay my debts to you. I take great pleasure in catching two birds with one stone. If you would permit me, Lady Lyndis, I would join you."

"You want me to decide? Of course your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but…. It's going to be difficult." Lyn hoped that Kayleth would join her. In fact, she was prepared to well, not beg, but close enough to it.

"I change my mind." Kayleth declared. There was a pregnant pause. "I am definitely coming with you."

"You'll come? Are you sure? Thank you!" Lyn said in quick succession. "Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid. And… it does not feel right."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"That you call me Lady Lyndis. I ask that you call me Lyn as you have been."

"But you're a Lady, Lyn. You might as well get used to it. However, if you feel strongly about it, so be it." Kayleth acquiesced. "Now, to business." Swirling around to Sain and Kent, Kayleth began crafting the appropriate words. "I… was… a noble of Bern. I have seen many intra-family power struggles among noble houses. Are you two loyal servants of the Marquess of Caelin, grandfather of Lady Lyndis?"

As though offended, Sain and Kent both shouted, "Of course we are! We are knights of Caelin, and we have sworn our oaths!"

"I meant no offense, sir knights." Kayleth said, smoothing over the words. "But since you feel so strongly about the matter, and since Lady Lyndis is the only direct descendant and heir of the Marquess of Caelin, will you please kneel." Kayleth gestured to the ground. "Kneel… and give her your oath that you will do as she commands as long as the commands do not conflict with the commands of the Marquess of Caelin; that she is the Marquess's avatar until you return to Castle Caelin and that you will protect her as though she were Marquess of Caelin."

"Kayleth! I am no Lady and these knights just defended me, surely their loyalty is not in question!" Lyn interrupted.

"You are a Lady, Lyn, and I agree with your last statement, but it is best to make sure in these matters. Civil wars are always the bloodiest." Kayleth whispered.

"No matter!" Kent said. "I'm perfectly willing to so swear anyways."

"As am I, especially for so fair a Lady!" Sain added on.

Together, they began, kneeling, "We, Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin and loyal servants of the Marquess of Caelin, swear that we will defend and obey Lady Lyndis as though she were the Marquess of Caelin himself. We will only refuse commands directly contradicting those of the Marquess. May God and St. Elimine strike us down should we forsake our vows."

"Lyn, you're supposed to accept."

"I… accept. Thank you all so much. I will strive to be worthy of your fealty."

"Excellent," Kayleth said as the knights rose, "now Lyn, you can command them to follow my orders in battle unquestioningly and to trust in me to know if they have to give their lives for you. Oh, and also tell them to obey me in all matters related to finance and security even outside battle," Kayleth grew wolfishly. Though he had a healthy respect for honorable conduct, he was already an outcast, and his new duty as tactician demanded that he give himself whatever advantages he could get. It was all the more delicious that the cavaliers were so willing to bend the knee to Lyn; when Kayleth tried, to get a couple of Wyvern Knights to swear allegiance to him, he got laughed at.

"Well…" Lyn began, pondering whether it was apropos "I suppose so. That's what I do, too, after all."

"Understood, we are yours to command, master tactician." Kent said.

"Good! I'm Kayleth… a wandering tactician. I assure you that you are in good hands. Now, it's getting dark. Please gather firewood, and don't go looking for trees more than half a mile from here. Actually, set up camp and unload supplies from your horses before you go. Lyn, you too. I will start cooking. If you here a one long note from my horn, it means I'm in danger. Do try to reach me in time. Now, go!"

The three hurried to obey, leaving Kayleth to think. He would have to teach them a few formations tomorrow. But for now, all he could do was to get the fire going and the stew boiling.

"_This could be more interesting than I thought. A short detour to repay a debt to one without whom I would no longer be able to fulfill my duty is not bad. Yes, it is acceptable. Duty, honor, and truth as our guides, our little company will, by providence, succeed in our mission. St. Elimine bless us in our endeavor as we go forth to punish a would-be kinslayer and reunite two driven souls apart by pride and prejudice._" Kayleth consoled himself as he prayed to whatever being would listen to a damned soul.

Notes

In response to some concerns in reviews.

Kayleth is pathetic in actual combat. A scholar/tactician with killer martial arts skills? Impossible.

He's also not particularly devoted to his religion. It's more out of habit and lip-service than real belief.


	4. The Weapon Chooses its Wielder

The fire burned through the night as the tactician found himself in command of two more soldiers. He was now responsible for three lives. Kayleth could not help but be a little dismayed.

Most of his studies and, he believed, his forte, was in commanding the vast armies of Bern. For that particular command, it was trite but true that it was akin to chess. Sacrificing a battalion of peasant conscripts to lure the enemy's main forces into the killing pincer of elite Wyvern Knights and supporting infantry; commanding a cavalry wedge to drive through the heart of the enemy's formation, knowing that they will not survive, to distract the enemy from his elite troops as they tore through their left wing and a legion of untrained and untried conscripts blocking off the enemy's supply line and retreat route, robbing them of the hope they need to fight on; Kayleth was meant for battlefields fielding army of thousands.

But with three, he could not afford to be so cavalier in sacrificing his soldiers. He would only do so if he was left with no other choice, and would do everything in his power that such a thing never comes to pass. However different in scale, battlefield tactics rely on the same principles and one above all that the great general Suun Tzu spelled out centuries ago, that war is the matter of deceiving the enemy. On the individual level it may mean a feint or a distraction. On the tactician's level, it meant maneuvering the troops to surprise, to hit and run, to bypass fortified positions and cut off supply lines.

Kayleth rather doubted that he would need to use such tactics against bandits and such riffraff. While the execution of such tactics settled the difference between excellent commanders, the basics were more often than not sufficient. Nevertheless, it was his duty as tactician and his duty to Lyn to prepare them as best he could.

Opening his new leather-bound diary, Kayleth made his observances. "_Prince Zephiel, all honor and glory to you, heir of Hartmut. In the name of God and St. Elimine for the future of Bern._" Kayleth wrote, the only words adorning the first page. Turning to the next, he began to take notes on his soldiers.

"_Lyn, also known as Lady Lyndis, of the plains of Sacae and Caelin._" Kayleth paused, for there was much to write about his savior, and so little space to write it. Such as her expression when she watched the sunrise; her gentleness when she tended to her horse; the way her green tresses flowed out in the wind; her gentle humming as she attended to her chores. Kayleth snapped out, embarrassed that such… immature, unprofessional thoughts rose first in his mind when he was fulfilling his duty as tactician.

"_Swordswoman. Agile, accurate, though a tad less strength in her strokes than could be hoped. A potential arrow/magic bait, excellent reaction time; silk shirt would be very helpful for arrows. Physique: excellent, long of limbs, lithe, quite the beauty,_" Kayleth frowned as he witnessed his hand write something he had not intended to write, "_an excellent specimen of a sword-wielder and potential swordmaster. Mental fortitude: excellent, as stubborn as any Sacaen. Determined, kind, inherently good, and possessing a depth of honor and integrity few can ever hope to possess, it is a shame that she has been touched by vengeance. But I doubt she will break._"

Moving on down to the middle of the page, Kayleth started a new passage. "_Kent, knight of Caelin. Physically in excellent condition. Clearly the consummate professional. He knows his business to be violence. Mental fortitude: unshakeable, expect the whole army to die around him and to fourscore wounds before he breaks. Dutiful, uptight even, wary. A bedrock of any army, one cannot doubt upon being in his presence that he is reliable, responsible, and stoic. Cannot ask for a better sergeant. Not general material perhaps, but an excellent second or Executive Officer when he is older._"

Turning a page, Kayleth's stylus continued flowing. "_Sain, knight of Caelin. Physically as able and if not, stronger, than Kent. Mental fortitude: an optimistic man, but may break upon the loss of a close comrade or disobey orders to ride to the rescue. Gregarious and, personally, quite amusing._" Kayleth agreed to himself to never admit that part to Lyn. "_A little too independent-minded for a knight. Womanizing may get him in trouble one day. But underneath that façade, I know he is a good man. He shoulders the burden of raising morale, and often at his own expense at that. As honor goes, I hold him in higher regard than Kent, for one is all the more noble for not letting the right hand know what the left hand does._"

Pleased at his progress, Kayleth yawned and stretched.

"What are you doing awake, Kayleth?"

"Gahhh!" Kayleth shouted, jumping up and dropping his diary. Seeing Lyn, he managed to coax his heart back to its normal pace. "Don't DO that Lyn. The tactician must be well-rested!" Pausing, Kayleth's face reddened, "Hmm… how long were you there?"

"Oh, I just got back from watch. It is Sain's turn now. What were you writing in there?" Lyn asked, pointing to the diary.

"Oh, you know, err… tactician stuff. Really boring but necessary. You don't want to read it." Kayleth remembered something he had read in a research by the Bernese Academy's School of Psychology that young minds often responded well to manipulation by repetition. "I would share with you, but it is hundreds of pages long, crammed with tiny characters. Honestly, there is nothing in there that anyone other than a tactician would find interesting and even then, it's mostly boring."

"Alright, Kayleth. I had no intention of reading it anyways. I trust you to do your job. Please go to sleep soon." Lyn said, flicking her hair back. Unbeknownst to himself, Kayleth's heart stopped for a moment. "The Shrine of the Mani Katti is not far, but there may be complications in allowing foreigners to come along. I doubt it, but it is a possibility."

"Thank you for your concern, Lady Lyndis, ah, Lyn." Kayleth corrected, smiling ruefully. "It is cruel and unusual for a woman to implore me to not call her a Lady when a lifetime of training compels me to do so."

"Please," Lyn said, her face visibly reddening even in the dim firelight, "I am hardly a Lady, surely a Lady should know something of court etiquettes, literature, arts, there is so much I do not know." Lyn lowered her eyes. "What if Marquess, no, grandfather, does not accept me? Worse, what if I embarrass him? What if I only bring back painful memories of grandmother and mother?" Lyn's voice trembled a little.

Now, in a normal war, the tactician would not have time to involve himself with the concerns with individual soldiers for there were too many, but Kayleth knew the numbers at his command: three. Perhaps it was inevitable that he involve himself when the numbers were so few. After all, morale was a decisive factor in battle. He also owed a debt to Lyn, one that only he knew when it was repaid and he doubted that merely delivering her to the Marquess of Caelin would satisfy it.

"Lyn, I do not give praise lightly. I have a gift for observation and analyses, abilities that serve me well on the battlefield, but off as well. Believe me when I say that I have rarely encountered one who radiates such simple honesty, integrity, quiet pride, and genuine kindness. You saved a stranger, a stranger with a wyvern no less, when you knew nothing of him. You fought off bandits who were going towards a different village. From the short time I have known you, Lyn, I can honestly tell you that it is my honor and privilege to have met you at all."

Pausing, Kayleth continued, seeing that Lyn's fears were being mollified. "Even aside from the obvious implications of seeing his only descendant to survive him, I sincerely doubt that he will not welcome you with open arms when he but meets you once."

Lyn was quite touched by Kayleth's assurances. She could only whisper, "Thank you Kayleth… and it is also my honor to have met you," before moving on to wake a playfully complaining Sain and lying down next to the fire.

Satisfied in his performance in discharging his duties, Kayleth slid under Elaine's wings. Elaine purred softly as she shifted to accommodate his shape, licking him affectionately before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Kayleth woke up as Elaine gently nudged him.<p>

"Mm… good girl, Elaine." Kayleth murmured as his senses returned to him.

Yawning, he saw Sain and Lyn still asleep. Kent was keeping watch, of course.

"Good morning, sir Kent."

Grunting, the knight replied, "As fair a morning as any, Lord Kayleth."

"Kayleth will do just fine, sir Kent, or tactician Kayleth, if you prefer. My father has no doubt disowned me by now," smiling lazily, Kent continued, "he might even be engaged in giving me a new sibling for that matter. He believes very strongly in primogeniture."

"Of a foreign country or not, knights must give proper deference to nobles." Kent protested.

"Let us assume that, for circumstances that I cannot reveal, I've been stripped of peerage. If you must, tactician will serve just as well, sir Kent."

As if pondering upon the proper protocols for such an event, Kent took a while before replying, "As you wish, tactician Kayleth."

"Now that we are the only souls awake, why don't you tell me something about yourself, Kent? Whatever you say may be important in my capacity as tactician, you understand." Kayleth prompted.

"Of course, anything for the tactician. I was born in Caelin, of course. Let's see… I have trained under General Eagler and General Wallace. I've been training as cavalier all my life. Oh, I suppose Sain and I were partners ever since we were squires, we were ten I believe," Kent reminisced about such times.

"Hmm… I had noticed in the last battle that you two worked with coordination that belied your age and, pardon me, inexperience. That does explain a few things."

"Now, if you would not mind, Kayleth, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away, and I will answer as I am able."

"If you are a tactician by trade and the son of a noble at that, you must have been in service of the King. Not that I am not grateful that it serves our purposes, but… what does it feel like, why did you betray your liege lord?" asked Kent, carefully.

"Haha… hahaha," Kayleth chuckled, "ah, pardon me, I should not laugh. A long-time friend of mine had asked me the same question not two weeks ago. She took duty quite as seriously as you do yourself, sir Kent. But I will answer as simply as I can. The relationship between noble and commoner was based on the premise that the noble would protect the commoner and the commoner would provide for the noble's needs. The King failed in his duties to his subjects and, indeed, persecutes them mercilessly. That is the main reason I left my position, sir Kent. I warn you not to make the mistakes I, and many before I, made; beware the perils of blindly following your liege lord, for part of your duties is to tell him when he's wrong."

Kent moved his gaze to Kayleth sharply, and replied, "It is not a choice for knights, Kayleth. Obedience without hesitation is what is expected of a knight. I would not, for example, kill a peasant for no reason, but if my liege believes that is necessary, surely he has his reasons? Your arguments cave in the foundation of our civilization!"

Sensing he went too far, Kayleth hastily added, "I apologize, sir Kent, but the ideas behind that idea are meant for scholarly debate, well outside the domain of warriors. I will tell you more, perhaps, but later." Kayleth removed his battle-horn from his belt.

"Kayleth… pray tell me, why are you taking out that horn?"

A long and deep note shook the campsite as Kayleth blew the horn with zeal. Lyn and Sain were appropriately startled.

"Water and oatmeal, then we move," Kayleth said.

Rubbing her eyes, Lyn got up, stretched, and approached Kayleth.

"Good morning, Kayleth."

"Good morning to you, too, Lyn."

"I was wondering, Kayleth, whether you would permit me a short detour to the Shrine of Mani Katti. Perhaps you know what I speak of?"

Reminiscing, Kayleth replied, "Yes… I have been to Sacae before, as I told you. Then, I had a young swordmaster as guide and she taught me some about the traditions of Sacae, among which is the custom of praying at the Shrine of Mani Katti before going on a journey. Is that not correct? I would confirm if I had my journal with me, but-"

"Oh, how quaint!" Sain said, looking as jovial as he always did.

"As I was going to say, it is acceptable. It is about half a day to the east, is it not?" Kayleth asked.

"Yes, we should arrive well before sunset. Thank you."

"You owe me no thanks, Lyn, but you're welcome nonetheless."

Lyn's troupe took to their mounts and they traveled towards the sun.

* * *

><p>On the way to the Shrine of Mani Katti, Kayleth was diligent in wasting no time in drilling some standard operation procedures of modern armies as devised and built upon the most recent discoveries and researches. More often than not, up to one third of an army was incapacitated due to poor nutrition, unseemly sanitation, and barbaric medical practices.<p>

The "new school" of thought, of which Kayleth and many young scholars were among the foremost champions, incorporated solutions to such problems into the Codex Bellum. The Codiciers, conservatives who believed in strict adherence to the Codex, went raving mad of course. Nevertheless, Kayleth had seen promising results while leading the odd Bernese regiment and mercenary company and intended fully to implement the changes to his three warriors. Among the most important changes was that water was to be boiled, bathing and washing clothes were mandatory if they found themselves next to a water source, the meals always included legumes and meat if it was available, use of leeches was forbidden except in the case of poison, and so forth.

Kent and Sain looked at Kayleth as though he was mad when he got to the leech part, but they were forced to obey should the occasion arise anyways.

As they arrived at the edge of a hill overlooking the Shrine, Kayleth took out his timepiece; a clock, as it was called, an ingenious invention of Etruria a mere decade ago. It had the distinct advantage of not relying on the sun as the Sun Dial invariably must and of not being as big as a water-powered one. It was, of course, a luxury good kept only by the highest of nobility and the wealthiest of merchants. Fortunately, Kayleth had made a fortune investing in a spice caravan to Nabata and he had been rather frugal so far, the rest of the fortune was hidden at a trusted friend and comrade's cellar in the form of precious metals easily liquidated into gold.

As the four approached the Shrine, a matronly villager ran from the direction of the Shrine, and upon seeing them, approached Lyn.

"Excuse me, are you going to pay your respects at the Shrine?"

"Yes, we are." Lyn replied.

"Then please, you look like a virtuous group of warriors, the Shrine of Mani Katti is under attack and brigands intend to steal the sword! You must rescue the bishop before he dies, too!"

"Of course we'll help!" Lyn said, her face contorting in anger at the sacrilege to the traditions of her people. "Kayleth, orders!"

Groaning audibly, Kayleth ran up a hill to better note the battlefield. Taking out his spyglass, usually used by admirals or successful pirates, Kayleth surveyed the field. He saw that the Shrine, though well-built, was not particularly well-maintained. A section of the wall that he saw could easily crumble in two or three strokes.

"Sain, you have the strongest lance-arm, see that crack in the wall there?" Kayleth showed him through his spyglass, "break through that. Kent, Lyn, block off the opening between the village walls and the Shrine's walls. To battle, kill the blasphemers!"

Lyn dismounted, and Kent slowed his pace enough that Lyn could follow on her feet. Sain charged towards the wall with Kayleth in tow. There were four bandits for Lyn and Kent to handle, but both held swords and Lyn was quick enough that she never got hit and Kent only suffered from a glancing blow to his right arm. The bandits, for their part, died messily from torn arteries and detached limbs as Lyn and Kent plowed through their inadequate defenses.

When Lyn and Kent got back to Sain, they found that he had just broken through the wall.

"For Caelin and Lady Lyndis!" Sain shouted as he charged the swordsman on the altar where the Mani Katti was presumably held.

"Kent, cut off the main entrance down the aisle! Lyn, support Sain!" Kayleth shouted as he, too, entered the Shrine.

Fortunately, the self-stylized "best swordsman of Elibe" on the altar was at a disadvantage against Sain's lance and Lyn had just arrived at the altar as his lance pierced the stomach and emerged from the back of the bandit leader. "But how…" the bandit managed, before Lyn relieved him of his head with a spinning blow with her sword. The bandits being held off by Kent realized that their leader had fallen and retreated. Kayleth gave permission to Sain and Kent to pursue. Insofar as Kayleth was concerned, St. Elimine's teachings about the sanctity of life clearly did not apply to bandits. On horseback, it did not take them long to ride down the remaining three bandits.

When they came back, they started looking for the Bishop the villager exhorted them to rescue. He turned up eventually, thanking Lyn and asking "Ah, your clothing…. Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"Yes, I… was, the daughter of the chieftain." Lyn forced the bitter memories away. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword, is the Mani Katti safe?"

The priest answered in the affirmative, and withdrew the sword from its hiding place. "Yes, I had sealed it away with a spell of mine. As a token of gratitude, you shall have the honor of… touching the Mani Katti. Touch the patterns on the blade, and pray for a safe journey."

"Thank you so much." As she moved to place her hand on the blade, Kayleth noticed a small humming sound… and light from the blade itself. "_The legends… could it be?_" Kayleth pondered.

The priest strangled out a sound of utter shock. Lyn, confused stammered "What? The sword… it's glowing."

The priest recovered, never in his life had he thought that the Mani Katti would be claimed in his lifetime. "It's the power of the spirits, oh daughter of the plains… they call to you, wind over and through you, and find you worthy. They call to you… as a Pegasus calls to its rider; a baby cries to the mother; a ship beckons a sailor. You are its rightful owner…. You will wield the Mani Katti." The priest wept, but they were not tears of sorrow.

"I… can't. I… couldn't. I am not strong enough…." Lyn hesitated, her memories coming back to the massacre of her tribe.

"It is the sword's wish. The spirits will it. The weapon chooses the wielder. If you require proof, draw it from its scabbard; draw it, and though you face a thousand perils the sword will be your constant companion. Fare thee well, heir of the Lorca." The priest said as Lyn withdrew the sword from its scabbard, gasping in surprise. "I am fortunate to see this day… good luck on your journey." With that, the priest bowed once, and turned.

"Yes… yes, reverend. I will be worthy." Lyn called out to the priest's retreating form.

"So this is the Mani Katti. A blade with no equal," Sain positively fawned over Lyn.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand," said Lyn.

Kent tilted his head, perhaps sensing, and correctly so, that Lyn's confidence needed support. "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales, of special blades all over the land calling out to their rightful owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!" Lyn cried.

"Think of it this way, some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels more comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that any of us can use it." Sain said sagely, Kayleth grinned as he saw that his suspicions concerning Sain's behavior was affirmed.

Lyn looked at the blade and smiled. "It does feel right in my hand…. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." She unsheathed the blade and showed it to me. "Look, Kayleth. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

Kayleth allowed himself a small smile as he appraised it quickly. A much better turnout than he expected. Academically, legends and their fulfillment fascinated him, but as tactician, a ceremonial sword simply would not do. By the way Lyn's hands did not tilt much told him that the blade was lighter than a regular iron sword. It was single-edged, a katana, a good fit for Lyn's techniques. He also had seen enough good weapons that… the blade was unlike any he had ever seen. By the very nature of the katana, swords that were forged a thousand times, he knew its strengths against even the heaviest armor. Even then, the Mani Katti seemed of superior craftsmanship to any other katanas he had seen.

"As a tactician, I know something of weapons, Lyn. This sword is superior to any I have seen thus far. It will be effective against heavy armor as well. Take care to only use the sharpened edge, though." Kayleth continued to his real purpose. "Do not sell yourself short, Lyn. This sword chose you for a reason for the… essence of spirit that only you possess. Your swordsmanship will improve in due course. This is auspicious indeed. I have no doubt that we will be able to reach your grandfather."

"Thank you, everyone… I promise to be worthy of your faith in me." Lyn said.

Kayleth ordered everyone to set up camp and after a hearty meal shared with the local villagers, slept peacefully without posting a sentry. Elaine's wings had healed enough to fly, and Kayleth was anxious to take the poor creature to her natural habitat.

In the distance, near the fire, he could see Lyn practice with the Mani Katti. Determined to be worthy of the legend, Lyn maneuvered as though trying to make the sword a natural part of herself. It was hard to imagine her without it even after such short time. Kayleth smiled as Elaine let out a jubilant roar. Turning, Lyn saluted Kayleth with the Mani Katti. Kayleth saluted back with his lance and another victorious cry emanated from Elaine.

Touching down next to Lyn with wind-swept raven hair, Kayleth told Lyn, "What costs nothing is worth nothing. You give yourself credit for striving to be worthy of the responsibilities that you surely bear as guardian of the Mani Katti, Lyn. I can count on my one hand people I met who understood that simple truth. I tell you truly now, that even if I did not owe you my life, even if I did not have to go to Ostia, I would have followed you to ensure your meeting with your grandfather. Thank you, Lyn. My faith in humanity has been under siege for a long time."

Not waiting for an answer, Kayleth kicked Elaine's side to soar into the air once more.


	5. Legion

Lyn and her entourage had been travelling for ten days when Kayleth finally saw villages in the distance with his spyglass. Kayleth had not been idle. He commanded Lyn, Sain, and Kent to train in formation, one of which was to place Lyn between Sain and Kent, the two cavaliers straining to give Lyn room to sortie with her sword each time they completed their own maneuvers. This placed two heavily armored mounted troops on either side of the mostly unarmored Lyn.

As they crossed the mountains, Sain had asked Lyn why there were so many deserted villages… and why the nobles did nothing to defend them.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits," Lyn snarled. "No Marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They are soulless beasts…. I will never forgive them. Never.

"I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

Sain stepped forward with a more serious expression than what we were used to seeing. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain..." choked out Lyn.

"Don't forget me, either," said Kent stepping forward to his liege lady.

"Kent..." Lyn whispered.

"On that day… my mind is yours to wield," Kayleth told Lyn.

"Oh, you, too, Kayleth?" Lyn asked, smiling wistfully. "I... you're... thank you."

They gained some more ground as the day dragged on. Kayleth was mildly surprised out of his reverie as he spied upon a Pegasus Knight surrounded by bandits. Poor woman… but the bandits did not make any overt moves to harm her, yet. Kayleth thought that it was a good opportunity bolster their own numbers and to battle bandits that they would have fought anyways. Surely the Pegasus Knight would be grateful enough to accompany them for a while without pay?

Turning Elaine to speed back down towards the rest of the forces, Kayleth landed next to Lyn. "I hope you're not afraid of heights, Lyn."

Not quite sure what it meant yet, Lyn naturally replied, "Of course not, Kayleth! I am not so weak-willed."

"Good, for the lack of a time to explain, get on Elaine and hold me by the waist. Sain, and Kent, lead Lyn's horse at full speed on your own mounts towards that village yonder. Go!" Turning back to Lyn, Kayleth held out his hand and said, "We have not a moment to lose, Lady Lyndis, err… Lyn, hurry!"

Lyn got on Elaine, and it was all she could do to clutch Kayleth by the waist as the wyvern soared. She noticed Kayleth bent close to Elaine's head, egging her on to greater speeds. Lyn was even more surprised to see a Pegasus, and what more, a woman with familiar lavender hair….

"Don't you dare touch her!" cried a shrill voice tinged with a respectable amount of defiance.

A Pegasus… it had been a long time since Kayleth had been to Ilia. The Pegasus was exactly what he expected, of course, just about the most beautiful white horse that warmed even his battle-hardened heart. Kayleth's attention focused now on the rider, "_A lavender haired girl, aged seventeen with a standard deviation of one, petite, wearing blue armor and white tunic the uniform of… was it a Third rank or Fourth rank uniform? Pfeh… if it's the latter, I'm leaving. No matter…_"

Lyn, for her part, felt her heart uplifted in joy, calling out "Florina? Is that you Florina?" Kayleth rolled his eyes and cursed fluently under his breath that they now would have no choice but to fight.

"Ah, Lyn!" The girl-Florina, apparently, breathed out in relief.

"I gather you two are acquainted?" Kayleth said, his eyebrows raised.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" asked Lyn, taking the bandits' surprise to her own benefit as she placed herself between them and Florina.

"Lyn! Is it really you? I... I..." Kayleth was quite appalled. Was a Pegasus Knight, a champion and breadwinner of Ilia, crying?

"Come now, no crying!" Lyn gave her a shoulder to lean on.

"I'm sorry." Florina apologized in what seemed, to Kayleth, a well-practiced manner.

Kent and Sain arrived to Lyn's side.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus Knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men," explained Lyn.

"I see how that could be a problem, for a mercenary," Kayleth muttered in a very low voice, making sure no one heard what he said with a cough.

"Tell me, Florina. What happened here?" asked Lyn.

Florina most certainly did not look comfortable. "Well... um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to track you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..."

"Did your Pegasus land on top of them?" Lyn's jaws dropped in what would have been a quite comical expression were the situation not so dire.

"Well, I... A little..."

"Aha! You heard her!" A bandit interrupted, to the great displeasure of all the parties involved. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked kindly.

"Yes! I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..."

As Florina began crying, Kayleth thought, "_Elimine have mercy, this girl would be the death of the reputation of the Pegasus Knights!_"

"Don't cry. It's all right," Lyn cooed, comforting her with soft murmurs as though Florina were a Pegasus.

"_This girl is surely an affront to all Pegasus Knights, if only I had known…. I think I would have at least seriously considered staying out of other people's troubles,_" Kayleth thought savagely, thinking about the dire situation they were in now.

Lyn glared at the bandits. "She's obviously sorry. Can we not let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us- by force if need be!" To the puzzlement of Lyn and her cohorts, the two bandits ran away. Their intentions were soon made clear enough. "Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

"I would suggest we retreat Lyn… but that would prove detrimental to the well-being of the villagers. I vote that we go to battle," Kayleth knew perfectly well that they needed supplies from said villagers.

"Agreed, Kayleth. They will pay for what they would have done to Florina!" Lyn's eyes were positively smoldering with outrage.

"Excellent, Kent and Sain, take turns to hold that small gap between the walls where the bandits scurried off to. Lyn, kindly inform the villagers of the plight they are in. Before you go, though, reassure your friend, Florina isn't it, that I do not bite…." Kayleth said, putting on the most reassuring smile that he could. Lyn whispered a few words to Florina before dashing off toward the village while Sain and Kent charged towards the gap between the walls.

Kayleth had never seen anyone as shy as Florina was… but this was essentially a question in motivating soldiers. Motivating soldiers and public speaking, however, were activities in which Kayleth had over a decade of training. When it came to the matter of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia, it was all the more easier for a common theme never failed to motivate them.

"Now, Florina, do you remember Ilia? Now ask yourself, would anyone be alive there if it were not for the sterling reputation of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia, winged furies with pure white as the most elegant swans are, vanquishing their employers' enemies no matter the cost? That's right… most would starve. Now, don't cry."

Kayleth made certain to inflect a certain soothing tone that he used on Elaine, and also mimicked Lyn's earlier tone with Florina. "There, there. No need to cry. Because no matter how little you believe in yourself, one thing remains certain; you are a Pegasus Knight of Ilia. They do not let anyone ride one of the noble creatures, so please, though you be a trainee, have confidence in your lance-arm and your Pegasus if you cannot have confidence in yourself. I am Kayleth, one of the finest tacticians of Bern, and I am honored to take to the field of battle with a Pegasus Knight of Ilia, will you join me in fighting for our mutual friend?" Kayleth managed not to gag at the blatant lie.

Florina staggered, and slowly, she remembered Ilia, Lyn, her sisters; she realized that she should not, would not, nay, could not fail them. When Florina turned her gaze on the tactician, she saw that he was checking on and comforting Huey while making sure the saddles were secure.

"Well?" Kayleth asked, leading Huey to Florina.

"Y-yes… by your or-orders… Kay-Kayleth."

"Good, listen for my instructions, for I am like yourself airborne. Wait on me please."

Lyn approached Florina and Kayleth, with a young archer in tow. "This is Wil, Kayleth, he agreed to fight for the villagers."

"A pleasure, Wil. There is no time to lose. Lyn, support the cavaliers if you please. Wil, do you see that archer behind the wall? The wall is low enough and I want him dead. Florina, circle around to the left and when the archer looses his arrow at Wil, charge him from the side. No friendly fire, please, Wil. Go, all of you!"

Florina and Kayleth took to the skies as Lyn and Wil did as they were told. Kayleth sighed in relief when he saw that Wil evaded the arrow and that Florina's lance had pierced the side of the enemy archer. Blowing his battle-horn, he summoned Florina and Wil as he headed over to where the cavaliers and Lyn were holding their ground.

"Time to break this stalemate, Wil, rapid fire, without aiming, even, in the general direction of the bandits when I blow my horn for a charge. Naturally, Kent, Sain, and Lyn will charge at the same time. Florina, stay back with me for a while please, and when Sain kills that archer cowering behind the back, dive in for that swordsman on the left."

Taking to the air again, Kayleth blew his horn, and his troops did as they were told. One of Wil's arrows caught a bandit's throat, more likely than not pure luck, and one more disarmed a bandit; the rest missed but caused the bandits to duck. The cavalry charge of red and green shapes smashed through the ducking bandits and the archer at the back, their bodies broken either by the momentum of the warhorses or the weapons of their riders. Cavalry charges required coordination and discipline to repel without significant losses, and the bandits had neither of those qualities to redeem them.

Lyn finished the remaining bandits effortlessly with her sacred sword. "Now, Florina!" Kayleth cried.

Once again, Florina managed a decent pass that caught the bandit swordsman by the shoulder and, losing his lifeblood, the swordsman collapsed. Kayleth approved, and blew his horn for the troops to regroup.

"Now, for the lone bandit leader, Florina hang back. Wil, feather him please. Lyn will finish him when he's bleeding enough, supported by Sain and Kent. What are you waiting for, go! Now, Florina, be a dear and use this gold," Kayleth took out a small pouch, "to buy three sacks of javelins, an iron sword, and an iron bow. You don't even need to speak with the owner of the armory, just pick up what I told you to, pay, and get back to us."

Kayleth observed as Wil put in arrow after arrow into the bandit's body. Lyn struck up a conversation with him as Wil stopped.

"You there, are you of the Taliver?" Lyn shouted.

"Huh, those monsters? We're not like them… they even kill women and children! Why kill what you can sell? We are the Ganelon!" The bandit replied despite his injuries.

"If you are not of the Taliver, there is no need for you to die here. Flee, and never return."

Predictably, the bandit let out a howl of rage and charged with a horizontal slash aimed at Lyn's torso. Just as predictably, Lyn waited until the few seconds to jump back a step and the Mani Katti whistled through the bandit's elbow. Howling in pain, the bandit finally collapsed when Lyn slashed once more. Kayleth had been right about the sword… for a sliver of crimson appeared on the bandit's neck.

The warriors gathered back towards the tactician, regrouping before returning to the village where they left their supplies.

Kayleth brought Elaine to the ground and found a sight that he foresaw seeing a dozen more times.

"Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous," Lyn told the lavender-haired girl in her embrace.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knight of Ilia?" The voice emerged from the tangle of their tight embrace.

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh, I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..."

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Florina asked, rather surprised.

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Kayleth thought there might be gentler ways to smother a girl's dreams.

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus Knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up," Kayleth felt his head pound in exasperation as he imagined future battles, every one of which involved him boosting Florina's confidence... by what means, only the higher powers knew.

"Florina, don't cry." Lyn murmured soothingly.

"_No wonder she's as shy as she is... Lyn treats her like a... domestic cat!_" Kayleth thought.

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" A voice, clearly belonging to Sain, shouted. To Kayleth's dismay, and Florina's on no small part, Sain continued. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!" Kent interrupted sharply.

"You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!" Kayleth swore that he'd strangle him for demeaning their "group."

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil interjected, with surprise written across his face.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain... This is no joking matter!" Kent was as red as his hair, embarrassed by his companion's outburst.

"Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

Lyn pondered for a moment before answering her. "I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so... so happy!" Florina exclaimed, her earlier tears quite forgotten.

"Fantastic, beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." Sain said, approaching Florina

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close." Florina rushed to position Lyn in front of her.

"Ah... so beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain looked as though he would fall over with joy. Kayleth almost retched at the sight, surely even Sain knew how inappropriate he was being?

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..." Kent said to Lyn.

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though, I assume I can count on you?"

"You have but to ask, milady." Kent replied.

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?" said the archer.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil." Kayleth could not but be amazed by Lyn's charisma. Her questions somehow seemed more rhetorical in nature than a call to play chance with death had any right to be.

"_Certainly no one would risk his life for me..._" Kayleth thought, somewhat bitterly.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!"

"Lyndis's Legion?" Lyn snorted, looking to Kayleth. "This is getting stranger with every day, Kayleth."

"Indeed, you command the loyalties of such worthy men-and woman I suppose-, and you say you are not a Lady. Soon, we'll have a proper mercenary company to your name, Lady Lyndis!" Kayleth teased. "Now, now, initiation rites for new recruits. We have… a few things that we would be loathe to not tell you before you decide to pitch in with us." Lyn herself explained their predicament and the possible conflict at Caelin.

"Lyn… Huey and I fly for you. You'll reach your grandfather, Lyn!" Florina said, bending her knees, more confident than she had ever sounded.

"For my part, you need only command where you want my arrows, Lady Lyndis. My home happens to be near Caelin, anyways, and I have rarely seen nobles so honest," Wil also bent his knees.

"Thank you Florina, and you too, Wil. This means much to me…." Lyn murmured.

"Welcome to our group Florina, Wil. As Lyn mentioned, I am Kayleth, tactician of our… 'Legion' if you will. On the battlefield, and on all matters related to finances and security, you will obey me." Kayleth was quite sincere in his welcome, for he now thought that, depending on the terrain, they could chance up to twenty or so bandits. "For now, you're an archer, Wil. Surely you can hunt? There is some daylight left in the sun. The rest of you, cooking, pitching tents, and building a fire, now."

Before Wil left, Kayleth presented a small round shield for Wil to hang on his back, for Kayleth certainly would have little enough use of it airborne. Wil thanked him, and promised at least three hare before sunset. Sain and Kent pitched tents as Lyn took firewood from grateful villagers.

For his part, Kayleth checked on the mounts for injuries. He was fairly certain Florina was astonished at the level of attention a non-Pegasus Knight paid to her mount, Huey, for her mouth hung open for a while. He was gratified when Florina thanked him for his concern without stammering as much as before.

Kayleth had a chance to sit down and take notes on his new soldiers. "_Florina, friend of Lyn and Pegasus Knight in training of Ilia._" Kayleth paused, for he was not entirely comfortable sending such inexperienced soldiers into battle. But she was certainly old enough to make her own choices. "_Physically: in rather surprisingly decent condition. She is, after all, a daughter of Ilia: hardier than she looks despite her small frame. Has close connection to Pegasus, Huey, as expected. Scared of men and shy. Mental fortitude: fair given encouragement. The next few battles will make or break the Pegasus Knight. She has potential in the art of the lance, however._"

Turning the page, Kayleth continued writing. "_Wil, an archer of Lycia. Physically could use some conditioning, but good overall, his youth shows in this regard. Mental fortitude: quite cheerful and optimistic. Unlikely to break for long. Has the makings of a front-line archer and is a fair hunter. Sociable, but hiding something… regret, perhaps? Nothing else would compel a man to throw in his lot with a motley group of soldiers, unless, he has a lover back in Lycia? Must resolve as soon as possible for peak conditions._"

Kayleth looked up to see the camp ready and Wil cooking rabbit in a stew. He looked forward to testing his culinary skills…. Out of the corner of his eye, Kayleth saw Lyn approach. Sliding his diary away, Kayleth asked, "Yes, Lyn?"

"I am worried Kayleth." Lyn began. "We, as leader and tactician of the group, have responsibilities concerning the lives of these people. What do you think our chances are of getting to my grandfather?"

Kayleth saw that he was treading on cracked and fragile ice. He considered his words carefully for a moment before replying, "Against bandits? Excellent, for they are rarely innovative and often counterintuitive. But I agree that we have more responsibilities. On that note, I do not rate our chances against the Caelin regulars, should your grandfather's brother take over command, highly." Kayleth paused, looking into Lyn's eyes, and was disturbed to see such disappointment that he decided to add, "But fear not, Lyn… I give you my word that you will see your grandfather."

"Thank you for your promise, Kayleth. I feel as though… our meeting was no coincidence. Whatever you may have done in the past, Kayleth, I know you to be a man of honor. I believe it is a dying breed of man among nobles? Whatever happens… I am honored to have met you. Ah, dinner seems to be ready, shall we?" Lyn offered Kayleth a hand.

Kayleth took it, got himself to his feet, and briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss it. He pushed the vulgar thought away and joined his compatriots. "_From such humble beginnings… so too rose the Eight._" Kayleth thought, as he took a proffered bowl of stew.


	6. A Worthy Stand

In celebration of the announcement of Halo 4. 6/6/2011. All the stress from work washed away as soon as I saw the trailer. I take back all I said about microsoft.

* * *

><p>By Kayleth's reckoning, Lyndis's Legion was keeping an excellent pace for five days. They had been keeping true to a southwesterly direction, and would soon, in three or four days, reach the border of Bern and Lycia.<p>

Kayleth smiled as he considered the readiness of the Legion. Keeping true to Kayleth's principles, the Legion trained in formations that Kayleth favored as standard operating procedure easily followed, and individually, whenever able. Some of the warriors required a more disciplinarian touch, and he had been instilling military discipline in Wil. Wil had no military training before, and was used to the lax lifestyle of a lone hunter. A squad of soldiers worked on entirely different principles; soldiers had to cover each other, be wary of friendly fire, and obey orders no matter what.

Florina was a… special case. Kayleth recognized this conversation as the first real argument with Lyn. He was persistent and had reason on his side. Lyn had years of friendship and an emotionally charged conviction on hers. Kayleth could have sworn he saw a mad gleam of maternal instinct as she kept grasping the hilt of the Mani Katti as he said, "But Lyn, she is training to be a Pegasus Knight! You can't coddle her forever. She has to stand up for herself if she is to grow as a person and a warrior."

"I'm well aware of that!" snapped Lyn. "But I won't let Florina intimidated by you or any other man. There is nothing wrong with having me as her only training partner. I'll tell her whatever you need to tell her, too. She is like a sister I never had!"

"Umm… it-it's okay, Lyn. I-I'm not too scared of Kay-Kayleth," Florina piped up, "he's right, anyways. I-I have to st-stand up for myself sometimes!"

Smiling triumphantly, Kayleth pressed the attack, "See? Even Florina agrees with me! Besides, it's not like I'm going to berate her all the time!" Kayleth paused, seeing a dangerous glint in Lyn's eyes, "Of course, what you said has merit, too. I'll agree to you being Florina's only training partner. That way, you can check on her when I, uh… advise her."

Lyn, her arms crossed and eyes smoldering, said, "Oh… alright. But don't you dare yell at her or lay a finger on her, Kayleth!"

"Fine, fine. You win. I yield! Florina, be a dear and start javelin practices. The training staff there should suffice. Lyn, you're practicing evasion! You get to dodge Florina's javelins, and Florina, you'll not rest until you hit her solidly at least five times. Glancing hits don't count. Now I have to take care of some business, see you later!" Kayleth tore away from the pair and went to Elaine.

Seeing that Sain and Kent were mock-jousting and Wil was still hunting, Kayleth was pleased and gave his full attention to Elaine. She was recovered enough that she could fly him to Ostia if need be, Kayleth thought. But he refrained from doing so… for it would be disgraceful to not keep to his word and also foolish to leave the company of a decent group of soldiers.

A couple of days after his conversation with Lyn, Kayleth was delighted to acquaint himself to Wil. Preferring to sleep under the protection of Elaine, Kayleth had offered his tent to Wil, and he used the opportunity to get to know him better.

"I'm originally from the canton of Pherae, the domain of Lord Elbert," the archer told Kayleth.

"Ah, so you are returning home then?" Kayleth wanted Wil to perform at his greatest potential, and though understanding others was wisdom, understanding oneself was nothing short of enlightenment. Wil at least had to find his purpose in life.

"Well… yes. At least, I think so. I've been away so long… and I didn't even tell my parents I was leaving. I'm not sure I can do it, Kayleth. What if they turn me away? What if they don't remember me? What if I tear open old wounds?" Wil said in fear.

"Despite all of that… I do not think you'll have cause to worry," Kayleth ventured, "the bond between blood is strong, and strongest between parents and children. If you truly are their only son, they would never forget you. They will always remember you. Do you know of the parable of the prodigal son? No? Well, it's a simple enough story and we have time.

"Once, there was an old man who had one son. The son squandered his father's money, for he was very wealthy. Once, he left with half of his father's money to go on an adventure. But he was robbed blind by crooks and had no choice but to go back to his father. The father welcomed the prodigal son back in open arms. The son cleaned up his act and became a worthy citizen like his father had been. This is one of the many, many stories that demonstrate a parent's love for the child, so don't be afraid, Wil."

Kayleth thought it best to leave Wil to his privacy as he contemplated the parable, and decided to check up on the sentries.

Sain was on watch, and Kayleth approached him silently, seeking to test him. When he got within sword length of Sain, the green-armored knight muttered "I know you're there Kayleth, I'm not asleep."

Straightening, Kayleth thought he might as well have a chat with Sain. "Thank you, Sain… I do not think so little of you that I thought you were asleep." Smiling warmly, Kayleth continued, "Indeed, I came to thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"For your efforts, of course. Demeaning yourself and making a fool of yourself that others might keep their cheer… that is a rare quality of honor in a man. So I say again, thank you," Kayleth even bowed.

Sain's usual grin faltered for a moment before being replaced with the smile everyone came to associate Sain with. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kayleth."

"No, of course not. But know this, that someone appreciates your efforts. Good night, sir Sain."

Kayleth promptly went back to Elaine's side and, curling underneath her wings, went to sleep. Perhaps Sain really did not know of his actions' effects on morale, but it mattered very little to Kayleth.

* * *

><p>At the edge of Bern, Kayleth could not help but note the lawlessness of the region.<p>

"What use, I ask you, is the most numerous and powerful army in the world when all it does is protect the nobles' manors, castles, and cities? The King cares nothing, less than nothing even, for people who cannot afford to pay much in the way of taxes," Kayleth snarled.

Lyndis's Legion, knowing better than to disturb the tactician in his foul mood, only nodded as they descended the mountain to the Lycian side of the mountains. They could not help but see a small fortress built into the side of the mountain.

"Ah, excellent. I don't know the origins and history of the place, but think we can make it defensible in a pinch," Kayleth was relieved that they had found some form of shelter for once.

Lyndis's Legion descended to the fortress, and tentatively explored. It did not take long to discover the main hall. Wil jumped on the hay in the corner, saying "Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

"Yes, this will be fine," Lyn said. "Who wants to be stuck inside an inn, anyways? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine," said Florina, leading Huey in with her.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies!" Sain declared pompously.

Before Kayleth could rob him of that prospect, Kent said, "Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain grumbled a bit as he and Kent walked off towards the main entrance. The remaining troops were surprised by a voice from further within the hall, "Your pardon, milady…."

"Who's there?" Lyn said.

A brunette, about twenty and five of age appeared, favoring, Kayleth noticed, one leg as she approached.

"My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here... Ah! Ow..." the woman whimpered a little in pain.

"Are you alright? Hm? Your leg…"

Natalie cut her off, "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Kayleth begged to differ, but he would let the woman finish her story. He knew that he did not have much experience in medicine save for battlefield medicine, and that he could not help her anyways.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Lyn.

Natalie produced a piece of paper with a sketch of a man, brown-haired and barrel-chested… with a content smile at whoever sketched him, "I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

"I regret to inform you that we do not, miss. Should our paths cross, however, I will be sure to mention that you were looking for him," Kayleth replied.

The knights came back in, and Kayleth, after apprising them of the situation, declared, "I speak from experience, that if all of you except Wil, and Natalie of course, start piling the loose stones into a barricade for the front entrance, we will be safe for the night. Actually, Florina, you can take to the skies and see if there're any unwelcomed guests around."

"As you command, Kayleth," Kent nodded as he urged his horse on. Sain, and Lyn quickly followed, eager for the illusion of safety that walls brought. Florina soared to the skies, flying was when she felt happiest after all.

"I suppose I'm going to hunt again?" Wil asked eagerly, "I'll be back before sunset."

"About that… you'll be riding Elaine, my wyvern you understand to do it. Logistics is half the battle for a tactician, and I need you to clean this place out. Oh, don't make that face, let me introduce you." Kayleth took Wil by the back of his neck and brought him to face Elaine. "Elaine, this is Wil, he catches the animals you eat. Be a dear and don't let him fall?" Seeing Elaine acquiesce eagerly at the mention of meat, Wil seemed more confident about his prospects in the skies.

"It'll be a turkey shoot, then!" Wil said, referring to one of the dumbest birds that did not even have the decency to present a challenge by flying.

As Wil left, Kayleth oversaw the rest of the preparations. He managed a small fire in the main hall and set up camp.

* * *

><p>As the barricade was completed and food was brought to them by the tactician, Sain and Kent stayed at the main entrance to keep watch.<p>

Lyn and Florina dined in their shared tent after thanking Kayleth for cooking and Wil for catching the animals. Kayleth was out exercising his wyvern and Wil took to an early and deep slumber.

"Say, Lyn… you didn't tell me how you met Kayleth," Florina prodded.

Lyn decided to humor her curiosity, "Well… it was a couple of weeks ago. I saw a wyvern in the distance and I was concerned for the villagers' livestock. I found Kayleth then, took him in, gave him some water and shelter. That's how we met."

"Wow, you saved his life, Lyn."

"I suppose so…."

"But why is he following you, Lyn? He's still a stranger and surely he had other business to attend to?" Florina continued.

"Hmm, do you remember what I told you about a debt of honor, Florina? Kayleth feels that he is in debt, something I did not expect a Bernese man to be capable of. He stays with me to repay the debt. Nevertheless, I'm grateful… his presence makes me feel I'm part of a cause greater than my own…." Lyn trailed off as she looked to the skies through the opening of the tent.

Meanwhile, Sain and Kent were, for once, having a serious debate.

"I tell you, Kent, I'll die before I choose Lundgren," Sain sneered "over Lady Lyndis! Duty be damned! A Caelin with Lundgren is no Caelin!"

"But we must consider the possibilities Sain…. What if we clearly cannot make it before Marquess Hausen, Elimine forbid, dies? Our allegiance is to Caelin, Sain."

"As I told you a dozen times, Lady Lyndis would make a better ruler! Lundgren has always been a greedy and… contemptible bastard. He would run Caelin into the ground and where would we be then, hmm?"

"We'll have to see, Sain… hopefully we'll arrive in time before this is an issue."

* * *

><p>Kayleth was not alarmed. That was because he was dangerously close to kneeling over, head buried in the ground, in despair. Almost two score bandits were approaching the fortress. Even without the crippled civilian, Natalie, they would not escape in time. He returned to the fortress, blowing his horn for a general call-to-arms all the while.<p>

"What's the matter, Kayleth?" Lyn said, helping Florina mount Huey.

"Bandits, they outnumber us almost six to one, they are approaching from all directions so we can't escape anyways. We must prepare for battle. Wil, if you head to the right after you exit the main hall, you will see a cracked wall; defend it, there are slit holes you can fire arrows out of. Kent, Sain, guard the main entrance, staying behind the barricade at all times; do not go past the barricade unless I tell you to. Florina, stay between Wil and the knights and help them when the bandits are distracted, don't go near an archer though," Kayleth spoke more slowly than he usually did so as to scrape and scrub out traces of panic in his voice. He regretted the necessity of telling them truthfully of the odds they faced, but he wanted them to know that there was no avenue of retreat.

Kayleth was a tactician and scholar by trade. As such, study of past battles was an essential part in his curriculum. Kayleth laughed as he saw the irony of his situation; while it was true that a good number of victories against overwhelming odds came from generals who motivated their troops by letting them know there was no way to escape, he scorned such generals for their pride and their overwhelming propensity to lose.

Snapping back from his reverie, and seeing that Lyn still had nothing to do, he told her, "To me, Lyn."

"Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you! Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!" Lyn assured Natalie before heading to the eastern entrance.

After seeing Lyn to her position, Kayleth took to the skies. The prospects were not promising. They even had a couple of archers and Kayleth was grounded, but not before he saw a familiar face near the eastern entrance.

Landing next to Lyn, Kayleth held his hand up and approached the man, seeing more and more clearly that it could indeed be this Dorcas that Natalie spoke of. Lyn beat him to the question though, "You, are you Dorcas?" Lyn shouted.

Startled, the man, presumably Dorcas, asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told us, Dorcas. She loves you, and is looking for you. She's inside this very fortress right now!" Kayleth exclaimed.

"What? Natalie…. Oh what have I done? I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now," Dorcas said, "I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

Kayleth saw a glimmer of hope, and instructed Dorcas, "the day may yet be saved then, Dorcas, get on the wyvern with me and hold my waist." Turning to Lyn briefly, Kayleth murmured, "Guard this entrance, Lyn. Be safe."

Elaine soared to the skies and, flying low, Dorcas and Kayleth got to the edge of the battlefield where they could see the bandit leader.

"Right… now, I doubt they know you've turned, Dorcas. Pretend to hold me hostage with your axe, and approach the leader. Say that I surrendered. When the leader approaches, kill him. I do not care how." Kayleth grimaced and continued, "I realize that there are certain risks involved in this… maneuver, but as a tactician, I can assure you that this is our best chance to save Natalie."

Dorcas was a stoic one… and he merely nodded in response. He held his axe over Kayleth's neck, and led him and his wyvern towards the bandit leader.

"Ah, got yourself a hostage, have you? A wyvern, too! This one will fetch a fine price..." the bandit leader sneered at Kayleth as he approached.

He was entirely unprepared for Kayleth's tackle, and Dorcas lost no time in sinking his axe into the leader's face. Kayleth's cloak and hair were smeared in crimson as the bandit's lifeblood flowed out, his face too ruined to make out any expression. Seeing the other bandits nearby, Kayleth pointed to Elaine and Dorcas mounted. Kayleth himself joined with a desperate jump. Kayleth made all haste back to the fortress.

Kayleth was relieved to see that his warriors were holding. Almost a dozen bandits were strewn about the barricade at the main entrance, the knights' swords gleaming with blood; the armor of the cavaliers were battered but holding. Florina sunk her spear into an unsuspecting bandit as he tried to break the wall and Kayleth saw half a dozen bandits with arrows embedded in their torsos lie on the ground next to the wall. Lyn, apparently, used her own initiative to pile her fallen foes into a barricade for the eastern entrance.

Most importantly, he saw the news spread among the bandits. Before long, they all started retreating. Not needing any encouragement, Florina, Sain, and Kent rode them down as they retreated. Kayleth eventually blew his horn to signal them to come back.

Everyone had received their fair share of injuries, Kayleth saw. His stomach churned with guilt as he saw a particularly unseemly cut across Florina's left arm, and he cursed the winters of Ilia for being so unforgiving.

"What happened? The bandits just ran!" Wil asked first.

"I'm glad you're all alive, I had no doubt you would hold until they turned tail, "Kayleth continued, "hold until Dorcas here and I assassinated their leader. He was under the flawed impression that Dorcas still served him. Now please, vulneraries for anyone who's injured. You all performed beyond my expectations, be proud of yourselves."

Dorcas, relatively unscathed, was already holding Natalie in his arms. They looked at each other as Natalie burst into tears, which brought an expression not unlike death to Dorcas's face. "_Ah… love so strong that it does away with one's principles, that one's pain is the other's pain, that one would travel unarmed to find the other… true love… so humble and yet so glorious. Dorcas is truly blessed... no doubt such a blessing does not await me._"

As he assisted the weakly protesting Lyn in tending to her wounds, Kayleth did not take his eyes off Dorcas and Natalie. Dorcas had the expression of greatest and repentant shame… Kayleth doubted he would ever turn to banditry again. Dorcas then approached Lyn.

"Lyn, is it?" Lyn nodded and Dorcas continued, "I heard that Natalie overheard some of your soldiers about your own plight…. We have decided. I will… work for you after we take Natalie a nearby village; she has family there."

"You do not have to, Dorcas. We did not help Natalie for any gratitude. Any decent human would have done what we have done," Lyn answered humbly.

"And yet I might have harmed my wife if not for you. I insist, please," Dorcas pleaded, "allow me to repay you."

"We lack axe-wielders, Lyn, I urge you to take him up on his offer before it is too late. Besides, do you want to risk him taking to banditry again?" Kayleth whispered, dreading that Lyn's sense of morality might harm their chances.

Lyn took a moment to consider before acquiescing to Kayleth's urging and Dorcas's pleading. Sighing a sigh of relief, Dorcas returned to Natalie's side.

Kayleth checked up on the rest of the troops and, making sure no wound would be infected, he recorded the day's event, as was usual, in his diary. He wrote about Dorcas, the Legion's newest recruit.

"_Dorcas: Husband of Natalie. An excellent front line axe/spearman material, the model recruit if a country needs conscripts due to his strength and large body-frame. Could work on speed and accuracy though. Fundamentally a good man, dependable, but driven to desperation. Damn the King! As long as Natalie lives, he would crawl out of hell itself. Ah, true love. Will never break. He could never see Natalie's disappointment again._"

Kayleth also felt compelled to keep the record of the battles that he participated in. It would be useful for future reference… and for Prince Zephiel. After all, he who desires peace must prepare for war, and war should be the primary study of a Prince, a Prince who wanted prosperity for his people.

Recalling the details of the battles, Kayleth wrote them down on a roll of parchment that he had. He would later transcribe it to a proper book. Perhaps it would become part of a supplementary reading to tacticians, he hoped, though he could not think of a title yet.


	7. The Gathering

"I understand Dorcas. I will tell you of the doctor nevertheless. His name is Robert, and he lives in Canticus, one of the southernmost cities of Bern. He is famed for his work on disabled limbs."

Dorcas had just rebuffed Kayleth's job offer to escort Kayleth to Ostia and Etruria after Caelin. Dorcas cited distance, probably the distance between Natalie and himself, as the primary reason, and Kayleth could not help but agree.

It was another normal evening for Lyndis's Legion. They had been traveling three days towards the canton of Araphen, where Kent believed they could receive some assistance. Wil was out hunting with Elaine; Sain, Kent, and Dorcas were training in formation, for they were the Speartip of any offensive formation; Lyn was helping Florina train against swordsmen.

Kayleth thought it as good a time as any to get to know more about Florina, and he approached.

"Florina, would you kindly dismount and come here? I need to talk to you," sensing Florina's anxiety and Lyn's stony expression, Kayleth quickly added, "and you should join us, too, Lyn."

Mollified, Lyn and Florina walked over to the tactician. Kayleth invited them to sit.

"I thought, Florina, that I should get to know you better as tactician. I hope you don't mind too much answering my questions, it's just about family and your, umm… hopes."

"N-No, not at all, Kay-Kayleth…. W-Well, I have two sis-sisters, Fiora and Farina. Fiora is my oldest sister… she took ca-care of me most of my life. They're both Pegasus Kni-Knights. But they had a big fi-fight… and that's why Fa-Farina's gone." Florina gulped, and Lyn squeezed her hand. "I hope I see-see her again… and I hope I can show both of my sis-sisters how much I've gro-grown as a Pegasus Knight."

"I see… you want to be strong so that your sisters would be proud of how you've grown and reconcile? A worthy goal, Florina… you should go take care of Huey, now. He seems tired, though you would know best, of course."

As Florina went to do his bidding, Kayleth noticed he was alone with Lyn. The subject of Florina's reason in becoming a Pegasus Knight reminded Kayleth of a particular topic he was ashamed about. But he could not avoid his duty any longer, and he blurted out, "Forgive me Lyn… I have not been honest with you."

"Hm? What?' Lyn seemed rather puzzled.

"Talking with Florina reminded me of the reason, the original reason that is, of your own decision to accompany me to Ostia…. Now, you might not agree with me, but I would ask of you to at least hear me out."

"I'm listening, Kayleth."

"Well, when you asked me whether you could accompany me, I did not agree solely because of the debt I owe you. I also thought it would be safer for me to have a sword-wielding companion, so I did not disabuse you of the notion of vengeance. I now realize that was a cowardly and despicable thing to do." Kayleth hesitated for a moment, fearing Lyn's inevitable outburst. Seeing no visible reaction to his comments, Kayleth continued.

"Vengeance, however admirable it is to honor your people, should not be the end in itself, Lyn. You should cherish the memories you have of your people, but should vengeance be the ultimate goal? Would your own parents have wanted that? I hardly think so… for they would have recognized that vengeance, if left to fester in the heart, can erode it, poison it, turn it. You should have a worthier goal, Lyn. I am glad that you found out about your grandfather… for there lies a worthy goal, the granddaughter seeking out her last blood-relation, hoping to comfort him, and know him, before he too, passes on…. Now, I beg your leave, Lyn. Please consider what I had to say."

Before Lyn could retort, Kayleth fled to the saefty of the rest of the troops and ordered them to set up camp. Not wishing to pursue the matter in public, Lyn bit her tongue and assisted in pitching tents.

* * *

><p>"Well, I can understand why these villagers might not be so welcoming to seven heavily armed soldiers. It is not their fault that this region is so unstable," Kayleth told the others, but even he was more than a little peeved that they were mistaken for bandits.<p>

"Right… but even the most ignorant peasant ought to know that bandits can't afford Pegasus Knights or plate-armored cavaliers!" Kent was seething. Kayleth personally thought it was his indignation at failing to secure the best possible accommodations for his liege.

"It's alright, Kent, let it be. These people suffer enough hardships without us to trouble them," Lyn said.

Kent was still choking with indignation, but he took orders seriously and as literally as was possible. Florina edged away from Kent and closer to Lyn, a worried expression adorning her face. Truth be told, Kayleth was not entirely certain if she had any expression other than that she was wearing.

Fortunately, Wil returned with better news. There was another village nearby and the innkeeper was agreeable to their staying. "Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep," said Florina, looking uncharacteristically relieved.

Fate had… an idiosyncratic sense of humor, to say the least, for that was the moment they heard a gruff voice shouting, "Ah! Here they are, we found them!"

Kayleth was hard pressed to hide his dismay that the bandits, despite their purported stupidity and a sizeable area to cover, found them again.

"Heh heh heh…. Don't think you're getting away so easily. We let you go, people will start to think the Ganelon bandits have gone soft," a bandit said, emerging from the woods.

"We care nothing for you or your reputations. We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!" Lyn drew the Mani Katti, and the rest of the troops drew their own arms.

The bandit only grinned, and said, "Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!"

Kayleth urged Elaine to the clouds, and surveyed the field. Thankfully, his policy of giving chase to the bandits their encounters seemed to have diminished the bandits' numbers, for there were only nine of them. Kayleth was wondering how the bandits got a cleric and a mage to join them, when an archer engaged the mage in question. The mage sent two fireballs at the archer, leaving the archer burning and writhing on the ground. Then came a high-pitched shriek that reached even Kayleth in the skies. Elaine even growled in irritation.

Landing back on solid ground, Kayleth gave curt orders to the troops. "All forces except Lyn, charge east-northeast, formation Cocooned Speartip, you remember the formation of course? Good. They have some sword-wielders for once, so you may need to use your lances, Kent and Sain. Dorcas, do not engage the swordsmen, avoid them as best you can but do not stray from formation and let nothing through to Wil and Florina who'll provide ranged support. Lyn, with me."

With Lyn in tow, Elaine launched into the air towards where Kayleth had last seen the mage and cleric. The mage had apparently finished the archer. Lyn landed gracefully and proceeded to converse with the pair.

"Um, excuse me... Hello? Why are you fighting these bandits?" Lyn asked.

It was the cleric, the one who let out the scream earlier, who answered, "Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?" Were it not for her robes, Kayleth would have smacked her for her brazen impudence. As if sensing her master's moods, Elaine growled at the pink-haired cleric.

The mage behind her, with purple hair that flowed to his shoulder, hastily apologized on her behalf, "Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

"But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right? My name's Lyn. So, tell me, will you join arms with us?" Lyn asked, and Kayleth was mildly surprised that Lyn was using her wits more adequately than he.

"That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. My name is Serra, and this is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk. Erk! Go and help these people," Kayleth thought even her normal voice was irrationally aggravating.

"Greetings, Sister and master mage. I am Kayleth, the tactician of this band of warriors. If you are to join us for the duration of this battle, you'll do as I command, understood?"

"I'm not sure how I got in this mess, but if I am to fight, I will show you the true power of magic, master tactician," Erk replied.

"What? I'll not let a lowly tactician command me!" Serra huffed.

Kayleth was expecting some resistance, and, standing close to Serra, whispered, "Actually, I am a noble of Bern , Sister… and a ranking layman of my diocese at that…. Will that suffice? Or must I contact the bishop of your own district about some, ah… concerns, shall we say, about the behavior of a certain member of the clergy?"

The cleric, Serra, paled and answered demurely, "That… will not be necessary, Lord tactician. I will do as you command."

"Good, but for the purposes of this journey, Kayleth or tactician will suffice: efficiency over propriety. Now, if you please, support that band of warriors with the Pegasus Knight, you can hardly miss her. Lyn, with me!" Kayleth despised the nobles' practice of using rank to have their, but under the circumstances, he deemed it was necessary. Besides, if this cleric were to, perhaps, join them afterwards, it would behoove of her to follow orders.

Seeing that all but one of the bandits were dispatched, their bodies broken, still, and oozing blood, Kayleth blew his horn for them to reform. Erk and Serra joined them shortly. Making introductions, Kayleth said, "Good, no one with any significant injuries? Oh, you should get that leg looked at, Sain, we have a Sister accompanying us. Right, only the bandit leader is left, but there is no sense in taking unnecessary risks… Erk, Wil, roast and pepper him. Florina, fly around to his back, and when his attention is on Erk and Wil, kindly end his worthless life. The rest of you, bring our mounts and supplies here, please."

Upon seeing that his subordinates were overcome, the bandit leader snarled, "You scum! You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon bandits!"

Erk threw two spheres of fire at the bandit. Kayleth noted that he was a mere apprentice, if his performance was anything to judge by. Wil also fired off three arrows in quick succession. The bandit leader screamed as he burned and bled all over his torso. Florina granted him peace, her lance piercing the bandit's head from the back and the tip emerging from the nose in a gruesome display of blood and gore.

Satisfied with the conclusion of hostilities, the four rejoined the main group. Kayleth saw from a distance that Serra and Erk were bidding Lyn farewell. Slightly disheartened at losing the chance to recruit a healer and a mage, Kayleth set about helping the group handle supplies. He was mildly disoriented, therefore, to find Serra and Erk right behind him. "Err… can I help you?"

"Yes, ahem, Lady Lyndis said we may join your group if you permit, Lord tactician-uh, Kayleth. I think you'll find a cleric and a mage rather useful," the pink-haired devil was making sense. Kayleth thought it a minor miracle.

"I take it you're on your way to the heartlands of Lycia as well?" Kayleth asked.

"Yes, we're on our way to Ostia, Kayleth," Erk replied.

"Be welcome, then, and settle down. We are resting before heading to the local inn. Master mage, Erk is it not? Please remain for a moment."

As Serra went off, Kayleth said, "Ah, I merely wish to know more of your background and training, fear not. I take it you're an apprentice?"

"I am indeed a lowly apprentice… so you need not call me master mage, Kayleth. Although, I am in fact the sole apprentice of the Count of Reglay, Lord Pent, Mage General of Etruria," Erk beamed in pride. "It was he who ordered me to escort Serra to Ostia. Needless to say… I had not expected her to be so much trouble, but I must soldier on as best I can, no?"

"The Mage General?" Looking around to make certain no one was near, Kayleth continued, "In that case, Erk, do you think you can arrange a meeting between Lord Pent and myself? I have… pressing business with him. It may concern the fate of Elibe for the next, oh, decade or so." Seeing doubt in Erk's eyes, Kayleth continued, "I'll stake my reputation on Lord Pent being very grateful for your assistance on the matter, Erk. You do want what is best for your master and Etruria, do you not?"

"Of course! And I do suppose you could hardly do anything by yourself to cause mischief in the Reglay manor…" all doubt disappeared from Erk's face. "Further, I take it you'll take to the skies for the journey back to Etruria? I agree, it could prove mutually beneficial."

"Good, and I am glad myself, for I hardly knew how I'd meet one of the Generals of Etruria. Of course, having, if I am to guess, a well-educated companion will do wonders for my spirits as well," Kayleth added on smoothly, for he was willing to degrade himself however much was necessary for Prince Zephiel.

"Ah, I take it you are a scholar, too? I guess that should not surprise me much… I have read Bernese nobles, forgive me, with no great talent in the ways of combat, are often inducted into the scholarly ranks of the Bernese Academies. I am myself a research-oriented mage, but I too am a scholar. The mind needs sustenance just as much as the body does, no?" Erk's face visibly brightened at the prospects of traveling with a fellow scholar.

"But of course, Erk. Knowledge is power, and one of the worthiest callings is to add to the sum total of the knowledge of mankind, is it not? I am glad to have had this chat. Please, you should recover from your prolonged use of magic. Rest, and that is my last order today as tactician," Erk wandered off to Serra's side and lay on the ground.

Kayleth, in turn, signaled Serra to come over. She looked annoyed, but obeyed nonetheless. "You called, Lord Kayleth?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your own background, Sister Serra. I find such knowledge helps my duties as tactician."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking an interest! Let's see, oh, you ought to call me Lady, too, Kayleth!"

Raising his eyebrows, Kayleth asked, "And why might that be… Lady?"

"I'm the daughter of an Etrurian Count!" Serra said shrilly, indignant at Kayleth's raising of his eyebrows.

"I see, and which Count would that be?"

"Uhh… of that I am not sure… Kayleth. I was, actually… placed at an orphanage in Ostia when I was little. But I'm sure they'll come back! Some day…. Forgive me, Lord Kayleth, but this is hard for me to talk about," Serra said, turning her head away.

Kayleth, to his own surprise, actually felt rather sorry, and apologized, "Forgive me, Sister… I'm sure they'll come for you some day, too. I apologize if I brought up unpleasant memories. Please, feel free to tend to the rest of the troops or rest. We'll be going to an inn nearby soon."

As Serra walked off to tend to Kent's leg once again, Kayleth took the brief respite to take note of his new recruits.

"_Erk: physically frail. Scholarly, a research-oriented mage. Quite advanced for his age, however, in his magic. Mind: sound, perceptive, disciplined. Can lose focus when facing unknowns though. Great dedication to duty but can break-love for magic is too great."_

Moving his stylus to the middle of the page, Kayleth also took note of "_Serra: physically frail. Gregarious and proud. Useful- only healer we have. Mind: delusional, but not insane kind of delusional. Delusions compensate for past, most likely her abandonment. Her act a mere façade to make sure she is not neglected. Poor thing…. Must let that particular dam break for her to mature and yet, no time. Will break if she feels abandoned or unattended to._"

After taking note also of the battle, he closed his journals and shouted, "Alright, is it just me or is anyone else looking forward to a real bed, a warm bath, and fine food!"

Lyndis's Legion cheered in assent, and made great haste towards the inn. They led their mounts into the village stable and paid the rather striking lady of the inn. Sain was fawning over her in an instant until Kent struck him on the back of the head. Kayleth paid her their dues for five rooms of varying sizes, the only single for himself, and exchanging a knowing look, added a few more gold coins for her discretion. The woman nodded, acknowledging the unspoken covenant between paying guest and innkeeper.

As the troops, famished from their exertion earlier that day, finished their meals. Kayleth quietly called out for them to observe his rules about army sanitation, and reminded them to wash their teeth with a cloth and water after the meal. Erk, at least, seemed familiar enough with the researches in the field of oral hygiene to not question his orders.

Kayleth himself went to take a quick bath, and, returning to his room, busied himself taking note of inventories, resources, and battle-readiness. His duty as tactician having been completed after an half-hour, Kayleth opened the case for his violin. It had been weeks since he was able to find the privacy to play without bothering anyone. The only people who had ever heard him play were Alice, his tutor in music, and, well, Elaine. His violin was hand-crafted by the master artisan, Guarneri of Etruria. After the signet dagger, Kayleth counted it his most valuable possession, and in terms of price, it was his most expensive possession. As he raised the violin to his chin, the door opened, and Lyn entered.

"Hello, Lyn."

"What is that, Kayleth?" Lyn asked, cocking her head to one side curiously.

"It is a musical instrument, Lyn, called the violin," Kayleth replied, "what brings you here, Lyn?"

"I-I'm worried, Kayleth. Now that we're in Lycia, I realize more keenly that I know nothing of being a Lady. So what if my grandfather accepts me? I might bring shame to him and my family," Lyn threw up her hand, exasperated.

"You're right, Lyn, the nobles of Caelin canton, and indeed the rest of Lycia, will not take kindly to you," Kayleth paused, lowering the violin. "They will expect you to have had some form of formal education, which you do not have, to be knowledgeable and competent in the arts in Lycian form, which you probably are not, and to be fluent in Lycian customs, which you are not." Lyn stared at him, eyes blinking in shock.

"What-what should I do, Kayleth?"

"I was not finished, Lyn. As I was saying, you are not what is expected of a Lady of Lycia, that much is true. And words cannot express how grateful I am that you are not." Lyn eyed him questioningly, and Kayleth explained, "What I mean is that, I doubt Bernese and Lycian nobles are much different, Lyn. I can say honestly that there were very few Ladies, and as heir to my father I met lots of them at social functions, who failed to inspire contempt in me.

"You see, a Lady of the Court is expected to be opportunist. They are used as political bargaining chips by their fathers to cement alliances, make connections, and whatnot. As such, the Ladies of Court wage a war without blood, and sometimes with blood, against each other in search of the most eligible noble and, when they do get married, try to augment their status by any means necessary. My mother... is a typical example of such behavior, and words cannot describe how foul a practice my mother engages in to gain an ounce of more prestige. Really, if you were to turn into a Lady, I would count my journey with you as an unmitigated disaster, and I would have to repay my debt to you by rescuing you from Court," Kayleth finished.

Aghast, Lyn said, "Huh? But that is your mother you speak of, Kayleth, surely she cannot be so terrible-"

"Oh, please. Not everyone's parents see their children as their flesh and blood, Lyn. In high-stakes politics, children are resources, of no greater emotional significance than a strip of land or a windmill," Kayleth interrupted. "My mother, and father, were no exceptions to that rule. Indeed they were worse than most. I was to become theater commander for the vanguard of the Bernese armies, that my parents might curry favor with the king. Alice, my sister, is ten and they already have plans to marry her off when she turns sixteen." Memories of his parents, and their… help to prepare him for his supposed destiny, assailed Kayleth, and he said, "I apologize, Lyn, but this is a difficult subject for me. Please, sit."

Seating herself on the small, but comfortable chair by the equally small desk close to the door, Lyn said, "It's alright Kayleth… I don't expect you to do anything you're not comfortable doing. Please, you were going to play the uhh... violin, was it? I would be delighted to hear you play."

Shifting uncomfortably, Kayleth fidgeted, "Oh… I usually perform in front of none other than Alice and Elaine, Lyn, I would not wish to bother you."

"No, please, I do not mind. I would love some music. It has been… a while," Lyn said the last part with a tinge of sorrow.

Remembering that Lyn had lost her tribe months ago, Kayleth stood up and gave Lyn a curt and formal bow a gentleman might give a Lady before such a performance. Lifting his violin to his chin, Kayleth thought that he would take this opportunity to introduce Lyn to Classical music that she would be expected to know. He also thought a soothing and peaceful melody would do her some good, and decided upon the third violin Concerto in G major. Though he did not have a full orchestra at his beck and call, Kayleth had nearly a dozen years of experience with the instrument, and performed well enough; though by his count, he made eleven glaring errors.

Lyn was rather surprised that she would enjoy a piece from a non-Sacaen school of music. As Kayleth finished and flourished a bow, Lyn clapped in appreciation. "You should have told me that you knew how to play a musical instrument, Kayleth! That was wonderful! Is it music of the Court?"

"It is by the great, if not greatest, composer Mozarte, Lyn. A self-respecting musician of the Classical school would have to end his own life if he were caught ignorant of one of Mozarte's pieces. Thank you for your patience in listening," Kayleth smiled.

"You'll have to perform more often, Kayleth. Please, would you play if I asked you to?"

"If you wish. I do believe singing is one of the few things Ladies of Court learn that are worth anything. Perhaps you should learn to sing when I play!" Grinning, Kayleth continued. "One of the first thoughts I had when I woke up in your ger, Lyn, was that your voice would go beautifully with my violin. Perhaps another piece? This one is by Brams, another of the greatest."

"Please, go ahead."

Kayleth opted for a violin Concerto in D major. It was a slower song, and one that might be used to calm Elaine from bloodlust after a battle. The smooth melody of the violin was too much for the battle-weary Lyn, however, and she peacefully drifted to sleep towards the end of the piece.

Seeing that his audience was asleep, Kayleth was a little disconcerted. He doubted he could carry Lyn upstairs without waking her… and for her to share the room with him would be intolerable, inconceivable, and most likely misconstrued.

Setting his violin in the case, Kayleth then gently lifted Lyn as he might an injured soldier. Cautiously, he set Lyn on the bed and, covering her with a blanket, Kayleth was relieved to see that he did not wake her.

"_Well, it is not a total loss… I'll sleep next to Elaine again I suppose, and a better companion I could not have. One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives, and surely Elaine is a much more loyal friend than anyone could hope to have,_" Kayleth thought, as he walked over to the stable, found Elaine, and after massaging her neck, fell asleep beneath her wings.


	8. Never Forget

The sun rose and, the stable being a stable, Kayleth woke as the rays of the sun reached his face. To his great surprise, he saw Lyndis's Legion all assembled in front of him.

"Good morning?" Kayleth managed weakly.

"Whatever are you doing, Kayleth? The sun's been up for a while yet. As you always say, it's time to move!" Sain urged, prodding Kayleth with the butt of his lance.

"What? Oh… I'll eat on the way then. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" everyone cried out impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Kayleth hastily clambered on Elaine, and joined the rest.

Lyn and Kayleth hung back at the rear of the column. When safely out of earshot of the rest of the group, Lyn turned to Kayleth, saying, "Thank you, Kayleth…." Her cheeks were red, and it was quite clear what she was talking about.

"You're welcome, Lyn," Kayleth said, turning away, determined that Lyn would not see him blush. He pretended to fidget with his spyglass and a map.

"So… do you think this Marquess of Araphen would help us when we get there, Kayleth?" Lyn asked.

"Knowing little of that Marquess, Lyn, I cannot be certain. If nobles in general are anything to go by, however, I fear I doubt such prospects." Kayleth proceeded to explain, "Your grandfather may have been a friend to the Marquess, but if, as Kent said, he used to love your mother, surely he would not appreciate the reminder of being rejected in favor of, pardon me, a barbarian from his point of view. Further, if your granduncle has as much of a hold on Caelin as to send sellswords to kill you in Sacae… any noble would choose to take the side of the more likely Marquess-to-be. I am sorry, Lyn, but that analysis is, in my point of view, the most likely outcome."

Lyn looked down, in poor spirits. "_Are there no decent people in Lycia? Is my own grandfather like that?_" Lyn thought.

Seeing Lyn's expression, Kayleth cursed himself for having been too honest. He needed the leader of the group to stay, or at least appear strong at all times, it would be unacceptable to allow her spirit to affect others adversely. Some people give time, some money, some their skills, and others still give their life's blood, but everyone has something to give. Kayleth needed Lyn to give the Legion hope.

"Don't worry too much, Lyn. We've made it so far without the support of any noble, have we not? With our newest recruits, we have a well-rounded squad of warriors. Trust in them to do their duty, and trust in me to bring out their fullest potential. Have courage, and I will recount to you something that Propertius, a great poet of ancient times, said: great is the road I climb… but the garland offered by an easier effort is not worth the gathering." Kayleth said in as kind a tone as he could manage.

"I-you're right, Kayleth. We've done well for ourselves without such help. I'll crawl if I must… but I'll not accept help if, as you say, this Marquess has as much contempt for my people as you suspect he has."

* * *

><p>It took five days to get to Castle Araphen from the Bernese border. Kent and Sain had ridden ahead of the rest of the group, who had pack-horses rather than warhorses, to seek audience with the Marquess of Araphen.<p>

As they first saw the towers of the citadel of Castle Araphen, Kayleth's heart soared at the prospect of fresh supplies and guards that Kent and Sain assured the Marquess would provide.

All that he had asked in return was to see Lyn's face.

Lyn was quite relieved, but Kayleth still had doubts. If it were his uncles, for instance, Kayleth knew perfectly well that they would summon Lyn only to spit in her eyes, and then heap upon her so much supplies that she might feel like a beggar; such was the pettiness and vindictive attitude of nobles spurned.

As they approached the city gates, Sain said, "Welcome to Araphen, Lady Lyndis, the second greatest city in all of Lycia."

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far," Kent added.

"No need to apologize, Kent. We have done well enough to get here have we not?" Lyn said.

As they entered the city proper, Lyn heard some citizens yell out, "Fire! The castle is on fire! Oh that's terrible! Smoke from the castle!"

They also saw a man with a sword drawn approach Lyn. Kent and Sain took up positions on either side of her.

"You, you are Lyndis aren't you?" The assassin asked.

"What, how do you-," Lyn stammered.

"No questions! Prepare yourself!" The assassin shouted as he leapt forward, swords drawn.

Before either Sain or Kent could intercept him, an arrow flew from nowhere and struck the would-be killer in the neck. An excellent angle, Kayleth noted, assuring instant death.

"What? An arrow?" Lyn said.

A Sacaen nomad with an expression as aloof as his eyes were keen was on a horse, not thirty feet from them, a bow in his hands. The nomad turned, and prepared to head to the castle.

"Wait! Why did you help me?" Lyn called out.

"I thought a Sacaen plainswoman was being attacked, I was mistaken," the nomad said curtly.

"No! You were not mistaken! I am Lyn, daughter of the Chieftain of the Lorca!"

"The Lorca? There were survivors? You should not push your luck further then. You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." Kayleth could not help but agree with the sentiment, he doubted that the Marquess was a person worth saving. But he also knew that his servants did not deserve to burn and that they needed his help.

"What, are you from the castle? If so, allow us to help you. How severe is the fire? Is the Marquess safe?"

"Why?" asked the Sacaen simply.

"Those brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..."

The answer seemed to satisfy the nomad, for he said "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

"Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses on our enemies!" Rath finished the ritual. "Once the Marquess is safe, my men can move in," Rath said, pointing to the barracks. "Perhaps the secret passageway..."

"Hello, Rath, I am Kayleth, tactician of this group. Perhaps you would care explain to me what the secret passageway is, where it is, and where it leads?" Kayleth interrupted

"A tactician, you say? Very well… I am yours to command for the duration of this battle. It is an underground tunnel that leads to the throne room, and there are three triggers scattered throughout three barracks. Once we secure the Marquess, my men and I can move in."

"Good. I assume the three barracks are that one right next to the red house, one inside the citadel, and that one at the very corner where the enemies are pouring out of? As I thought… they always have one barrack in the citadel itself for the most trustworthy troops. Kent, Sain, Rath, and Florina, take care of the enemies near the furthest barracks. I see one of the enemies has what I assume to be the key to the barrack, use it to get to the trigger, and then report back to me. Lyn, go warn the owners of that red house next to the closest barrack. The rest of you, to me!" Kayleth urged Elaine into the air.

As the troops formed up around the entrance to the citadel proper, Kayleth was perplexed to find the door… locked! As he instructed Dorcas to start hammering away at the door, but he did not like the chances, for the door wasn't budging. Just as he was about to scream in frustration, he saw Lyn return to his side with an unfamiliar man with sandy hair, red cloak, and a lithe frame.

"Hello, I'm Matthew. Lyn tells me that you need to approve my hiring? 500 gold upfront and another 50 gold per, err… special needs."

"I can only assume, if you want to get hired, that you are a thief? That lockpick would indeed be useful in the circumstances. But you're kidding yourself if you think you're worth that much. 150 gold now, and 30 gold per lock," Kayleth negotiated, expecting to settle it around 200-40 respectively.

"Done! I assume you want to get that barrack door open?" Matthew said.

"Yes! Open it now!"

As Matthew opened the lock and hit the trigger, the door to the citadel swung open as well. There were only a couple of soldiers, and both fell to the furious whirlwind of axe that was Dorcas, for they were armed with spears, and the ranged support of Erk and Wil.

Upon discovering a chest, Matthew asked, "Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest! Say, Kayleth! Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?"

Kayleth glared at Matthew, who then said, "What do you mean no? We're rescuing the Marquess, aren't we? This will be, ah… an advance, on our reward. Besides, we've got to increase our chances to save the Marquess, and there might be useful things in there!"

Kayleth considered a moment, and turning to Lyn, who he was fairly certain would have some kind of moral standing against an advance on payment, said, "That's true, Lyn… I'm sure we would regret it most if our, ah, hesitation cost us the Marquess's life." Kayleth gave a nod to Matthew. He was stretching the truth pretty far, of course, but he deemed it a good insurance against not getting the support they needed from a Marquess who just had his castle set on fire. It was not their fault that the Marquess was so woefully ill-prepared, after all, and Kayleth was hardly a saint.

As Lyndis's Legion, with the addition of Matthew and Rath, reformed, they made ready for the barrack with the final switch. There was a heavily armored knight inside.

"Rath, Wil, Sain, Kent, and Florina, use ranged weapons and aim for the joints. Erk, boil him in his armor, please. Dorcas and Lyn, engage him on my mark."

Pausing to let the ranged weapons soften up the armored knight, Kayleth blew his horn for an all-out charge. Moving his left arm and his right leg rather awkwardly, the armored knight tried to fend off Dorcas and Lyn, but to no avail as the axe smashed the lance aside and Lyn, leaping high into the air, brought the Mani Katti around for a deadly vertical strike at the knight's helmet. The blessed sword sliced through like a hot knife through butter, and both of the knight's right limbs were severed cleanly. The knight took a moment to scream, "Gah, Lord Lundgren!" on the floor before Lyn brought the Mani Katti down to stab through the eye-slit of his helmet, silencing him.

Upon hitting the last trigger, Rath's men, assembled outside the secret passageway already, stormed through to rescue the Marquess of Araphen. Rath was already there, of course, having made for the entrance as soon as Lyn and Dorcas charged.

As Lyn, Sain, Kent, and Kayleth entered the throne room themselves, through the main entrance that Rath the guards opened for them, they saw a man with thin hair in his late forties. He was praising Rath, "Ah, it's Rath! Well done, what a performance!"

"Sir…. If you have praise, it should be given to this group," Rath said aloofly, gesturing towards Lyn. "That woman and her soldiers, led by their tactician, that one with the crimson cloak milord, triggered the switches for the secret passageway."

"Hmm? Who are you?" the Marquess asked.

"My name is Lyndis, I am pleased you're well, Marquess," Lyn replied.

"Ah, it's you, then? Madelyn's…? Leave us, Rath, I would speak with the girl," ordered the Marquess. "Now, Lady Lyndis… do you know who is responsible for this uproar?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Lyn replied, "I believe it is the work of my granduncle, Lord Lundgren."

"Right… my castle was damaged, my servants were killed, and I myself was threatened by your family's petty inheritance dispute!"

"I-I apologize, I did not mean-," Lyn started.

"With all due respect, Marquess… you cannot blame this woman for Lord Lundgren's greed or for your guards', pardon my frankness milord, disgraceful lack of necessary caution. Why, there are three or four minor protocols that can be put in place for just such an event," Kayleth said, stepping forward.

Ignoring Kayleth, the Marquess turned to face Kent, "You there, Kent, correct? When I heard Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I sought to help, but I find I have no choice but to withdraw my offer. You failed to mention a vital detail, this is no Lady of Lycia… Madelyn's get has been irrevocably tainted by the blood of Sacaen savages. Do you not feel Marquess Hausen would be troubled to find a nomadic mongrel rather than a Lady of Lycia?"

"You-," Sain started forward, Kent and Kayleth intercepted him.

"Sain, hold! My apologies, milord Marquess, if you would please forgive us and grant us your aid…" Kent begged.

"I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed, I question whether he would survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming Marquess," the Marquess said, stroking his, imaginary, beard.

"You scheming-" Sain began, genuine outrage on his face.

Cutting him off, Kayleth interjected loudly, "Milord Marquess, surely you can also see, that our party would be all the more grateful for your assistance and especially if you lend us military support? Should we succeed, Caelin would forever support your endeavors within the Alliance. Please… we have made it thus far despite Lord Lundgren's interference, who is to say we will not again?" Kayleth scanned the Marquess's face, preparing to get down on his knees to beg, if need be.

"You… you are the tactician who guided this ragtag group to victory? Even Rath has praised your command… and he is sparse enough even with greetings. Perhaps you would wish a more, ah, safe and stable position, at my side? You will lack for nothing. Turn from this foolish misadventure and serve me," the Marquess said.

Kayleth, disgusted by the opportunism of this worthless slime of a noble, was nonetheless about to bend his knee for aid, when he was interrupted by Lyn, who said with a stony expression, "I understand, we take our leave at once!"

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent protested.

"I am proud of the Sacaen blood that runs through my veins," Lyn said, emphasizing every word. "I will NOT accept the aid of one who disparages my entire people."

As Kent and Sain nodded, Kayleth turned back to the Marquess, fire churning in his stomach, and began unleashing the tempest that was building up in his chest, "If that is the case… I am glad, for dealing with a worthless sack of wyvern dung like yourself leaves a terrible taste in my mouth." Elaine hissed and stepped a pace or two towards the Marquess. Two guards on either side of the Marquess lowered their spears in anxiety.

Unconcerned, Kayleth continued, "You, Marquess, are an excellent example of the average noble these days. Personal gain over the prosperity of the people who entrust their livelihoods to you, a petty grudge over justice, and worse, sheer incompetence and shameless opportunism. I spit on you and your supposed nobility." Kayleth was incensed, thinking as he spoke of the sheer injustice and scorn that the Marquess heaped upon Lyn, someone worth a thousand of his kind. That this sorry excuse for a human being would dare insult Lyn was unacceptable!

"It is a shame that this world trusts blood over character, Marquess, for where you are arrogant, Lyn carries herself with unassuming but sure confidence; where you are opportunistic, Lyn is genuinely compassionate; where you are incompetent, Lyn tries and succeeds; she is everything that you should be and will never be." Kayleth paused to withdraw a lance from the side of the wyvern, "I, Kayleth, Wyvern Knight of Bern, challen-."

It was Kent who stopped Kayleth from making such a mistake, for the defender could pick any champion he wished. Kayleth had just realized this when Kent forced his hand over Kayleth's mouth and dragged him by the waist away from the Marquess in great haste. Lyn and Sain followed suit, leaving the Marquess of Araphen looking appalled.

As Kent let him go, Kayleth managed a word of gratitude. They returned to the group wordlessly and Kayleth merely ordered them to move on, wishing to remain in Araphen no longer than necessary.

"The Marquess of Araphen…. He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..." Lyn mentioned after an awkward silence.

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady," Kent said stoutly.

"I'm with you, too!" Sain reminded Lyn.

"As am I. This is now more than a matter of professional convenience or a matter of settling a debt, Lyn. Now it's personal. I will dig us out of the depths of the deepest circles of hell to reach your grandfather in time, and no number of damnable nobles will stop me, least of all men the likes of Lundgren and Marquess Araphen" Kayleth growled, voice dripping with scorn. "We will march forth, Lyn. This is not a misfortune… because to bear persecution and scorn with dignity and strength is good fortune, for what does not kill us makes us strong."

"Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!" Lyn looked to be in much better spirits.

As they made their way past the gates of Araphen, we were stopped by Rath. Startled, Lyn asked, "Rath! What is it? What are you-?"

"I overheard the Marquess's rant after you left. Lyn of the Lorca…. Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours." Rath drew a bag from the side of his mount and gave it to Lyn.

Opening the bag, Lyn found, "Gold? This is all gold? It's too much, I can't accept it!"

"I have no need of it, you do…. I also cannot take back something I already offered," Rath murmured.

In order to circumvent the problem, Kayleth stepped forward, "As tactician and financial officer of this group, I will accept it, is this acceptable Rath of the Kutolah? Lyn?"

"It is," they both seemed relieved.

* * *

><p>As the group prepared to make camp, Kayleth discovered that Matthew had followed them. Concerned, Kayleth approached him, saying, "Stealing something, thief?"<p>

Matthew looked at him calmly, grinning, "If I were, you wouldn't see me, tactician. As it were, I was wondering whether I could join your group, Kayleth. I understand you handle recruitment?"

"And why should I trust you, a thief who waited around to see who had the upper hand? Who is to say that you will not betray us? To whom do you owe your allegiance?" Kayleth asked.

"Fair enough questions, I suppose. I need to get to Caelin, myself. I owe… an obligation to Marquess Hausen. As for your second question, you do not know. For the last, I owe my allegiance to myself."

Kayleth thought the answers were a little too convenient and suspected half-truths, but let it be. "Welcome, then, Matthew of Lycia, correct? I do hope you brought your own tent? Ah, and here, 240 gold, as promised." As Matthew sauntered off merrily, Kayleth noted his professional bearing. Not as agile and efficient in motion as experienced assassins would be, perhaps, but it was clear that he had training as a covert agent. Most agents used the most convenient cover, thief, for it described very well what they did without betraying their allegiances.

As Kayleth surveyed the camp, Kayleth saw Rath in the distance. He was riding, for it was said that Sacaens were born on the saddle. That was a misconception, however… only during war did Sacaens saddle their horses. A more appropriate phrasing, Kayleth thought, would be that Sacaens were born on the saddle with a bow in hand.

As Kayleth, borne by Elaine, approached, Rath slowed to a trot. He did not bother to greet the tactician. It was obvious Kayleth would have to start the conversation.

"I gather you do not enjoy speaking unless necessary, Rath? No matter, you need only answer curtly. However, as tactician, I do need to know as much as possible about my soldiers in a group as small as ours. Now, how long have you followed the path of the bow, why are you not in Sacae, and what is the name of your horse?" Kayleth asked, choosing his questions strategically.

At the last question, even Rath could not hide his surprise. "I will, if you answer me first, Kayleth. How do you know my horse has a name?"

"On the plains, wide and unending fields of grass, to disassociate horse and human means death. One would starve, for one cannot catch the animals of Sacae or guard the flocks and herds without the mobility that a horse provides. That is why they have the tradition of naming all horses at birth," Kayleth answered.

Impressed, Rath started to answer Kayleth's questions, "Twenty, I was four. I… am exiled. Her name is Ark."

It was Kayleth's turn to be impressed, "Exiled when you were what? Pardon me, but how did you-never mind. Ark, hmm? You attach even more importance to your horse than is usual… named after the Ark of the fable, I assume? Very well, as long as you heed my commands on the field of battle. Good night, Rath."

As Kayleth returned to the camp, he saw that most were preparing to sleep. Hoping to rest, soon, he jotted down the report of the battle as well as Matthew and Rath's profile.

"_Rath of the Kutolah, an outcast. Physically in prime condition. Excellent archer and rider with decades of experience at such a young age, one reason Wyvern Knights fear Sacae. Mental fortitude: phenomenal, likely his pride will never let him break._"

"_Matthew of Lycia, pretty sure he recognized Serra. Likely an agent, although he could be an idiot... why else would he join us? Employer: inconclusive. Physically lithe, agile like all thieves should be. Mental fortitude: most likely has the mentality of 'whatever it takes for the mission,' may prove more useful than he looks if I have to resort to… deplorable methods to win._"

As Kayleth closed the journal, he pondered about how lucky Lyn was in recruiting such excellent warriors. He jolted out of his reverie as Lyn walked over to Kayleth. "Ah, Lyn, excellent. I was going to see you. I apologize for earlier… I should never have heeded the advice to go to the Marquess of Araphen for help, especially after you had told me that you'll accept help from no one who holds your blood against you."

"Kayleth, you don't need to apologize at all. You were preparing to bend the knee to the Marquess, demean yourself. Then, when I said that I would not accept the Marquess's help anyways, you were about to challenge the ruler of a small kingdom," Lyn paused, "for my sake. You should not have let anger take the better of you like that… I seem to recall a certain tactician who told a Sacaen swordswoman that she should not let anger control her."

"Ah… how embarrassing. A tactician caught a hypocrite by one of his own charges and with his own words at that. Again, I apologize," Kayleth said, his face the same color as his cloak.

"No, again, no! I-I wanted to thank you. As a noble, it must be hard for you to lower yourself. But… you were prepared to do that for me. You then defended my honor, and almost challenged the chieftain of what is essentially a small kingdom. According what I heard from Sain about Lycian duels, his champion would have killed you! That was very foolish, try to refrain from doing so in the future. But… but… I still thank you, Kayleth. I could not hope to find such a staunch champion elsewhere," unable to continue, Lyn enclosed Kayleth's hand in both of his hands and closed her eyes for a moment, unable to look .

Frozen in place, Kayleth also looked downwards, and placed his free, and trembling, hands over Lyn's own. It took all of his concentration to steady his hand over Lyn's hands. It was a simple touch, and yet its effect on the tactician was profound. It had been quite some time since Kayleth had such intimate contact with anyone.

Kayleth managed to croak out, "You owe me nothing... Lyn. You're worthy of my talents in the art of war, and I will not fail you... God knows it's the only talent I have."


	9. From the Mouth of Babes

Despite not having received aid from the Marquess of Araphen, the morale for Lyndis's Legion was still high. Word got around about what Kayleth said to the Marquess of Araphen, and all of them were delighted that someone said what needed to be said. Kayleth was pleasantly surprised when Florina sought him out for the first time to convey her thanks for defending Lyn, without stuttering too much.

Rath's generous donation helped, too, since Kayleth was hoping to save as much as possible to buy gifts for the Marquess of Ostia and the Mage General of Etruria. By his estimation, they would have enough supplies to get to Caelin calculating about twelve days to get there at their current pace and two or three battles with Caelin regulars.

Kayleth considered army cohesion and cosmopolitanism to be the most impressive aspects of Lyndis's Legion. By the tents he saw Erk, the sole pupil of the Mage General himself, reading a sizeable book concerning theories of anima magic. He saw Rath and Wil discussing the advantages and disadvantages of mounted archery as they hunted a particularly elusive stag. He saw Kent, Dorcas, Matthew, and even Florina participating in an evasion exercise he devised for them in preparation for unfortunate situations when the Weapons Triangle system was set against them. Sain was being Sain to Serra, and Kayleth was relieved that someone was giving Serra the attention she needed to not break.

Lyn was reading the Book of Elimine, though she was not an Eliminean, in preparation for life by her grandfather's side.

Lyndis's Legion was represented by every nation with a significant population, and such varied backgrounds. If Kayleth were not there to command them to do battle, he could have sworn that such an army would break down and suffer defeat after defeat; it was simply unthinkable to a Kayleth who was groomed to command thousands, answering to no one but the three Wyvern Generals and the King.

Kayleth grimaced at the prospect of facing such a force, for he doubted anything less than all-out revolt would overthrow the King and lead to the ascension of Prince Zephiel. "_Historically, revolutions never, ever, succeeded when there wasn't a driving ideology to rally behind. Any revolution without the support of a sizeable element of the army always failed, too. Even if General Vaida managed to convince most of the Wyvern Knights to join… it would not be enough. Wyverns needed to rest every once in a while, and were terribly vulnerable to arrows and magic. The Mage Corps was paid by the King's own treasury, and would most certainly not fight for the Prince. Most of the nobles were also for the King, and that meant most commoners drafted into the army would also fight for the King. It's bloody hopeless._

"_Assassination would be the only recourse if the faction loyal to the Prince could not convince enough people about the righteousness of its cause._"

As Kayleth had his own musing, the Legion arrived at the village where they planned to restock their supply of fresh water. They were in a canton called Kathelet.

"… are we, Kent?" Kayleth overheard Lyn asking. He told her after leaving Araphen that they'd be stopping at Kathelet, but he also realized she had no training in mathematics and his map was useless to her but as an indicator of general direction.

"We're in Kathelet, Lady Lyndis. It is a ten days ride south to Castle Caelin," Kent replied dutifully.

Kayleth was not particularly interested in the rest of the conversation but watched curiously as a boy, about ten to twelve years of age, emerged from a local inn. He had light blue hair and had red eyes. Curiously, the boy approached Lyn, shyly, starting with, "Pardon me… are you and your friends mercenaries?"

As Kayleth expected, Lyn did not dismiss the boy immediately, and instead answered, "And if we are… do you need help?"

What did surprise Kayleth was the urgency with which the boy shouted, "Then I need your help! There's no time! Ninian… it's my sister! Some men, cruel and awful men, have taken her! I don't know what I'd do without her!"

"Milady Lyndis, you must not let your guard down, even for a child. We haven't the time and if the Marquess is as ill as we've heard, we have not a moment to lose," Kent cautioned.

Sain on the other hand, said, "Your sister, you say your sister's been accosted? Milady Lyndis, we must help him!"

All that babble was meaningless, of course. Lyn had the final say in the matter, and Kayleth hoped she would prove him right and choose the path of honor; no matter how strange the child and his manners, a child he was nonetheless, and Kayleth would be gravely disappointed if Lyn chose her grandfather over this child's immediate concerns.

Fortunately, Lyn nodded at the child, and said, "We're helping this child," with a finality that even the least perceptive man could sense as ironclad. "I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home… meeting grandfather would be worth nothing if I turned my back to a child in need."

Kent mumbled some apologies while Sain whooped and scooped the child on his own mount. The Legion left their packhorses at the local inn and made all haste to the direction the child pointed to. Before they gained much distance, however, men covered with hoods and scarves approached.

"Everyone, draw weapons. I repeat, weapons free," Kayleth emphasized his command by blowing his horn for a general call-to-arms, two long and mournful notes.

Approaching the child, one of the men, a shaman by the looks of him, said, "Found you, you little devil. C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you! We can't kill you but we can make it hurt if you make it difficult for us!"

"No, let Ninian go!" the child said with a firmness, desperation, and awareness that Kayleth could not place in a child.

The shaman made a move as if to grab him. Swift as the wind, Lyn placed herself in front of him, and the shaman stepped back, "Let the boy's sister go!" Lyn warned, drawing the sacred blade.

"Who do you think you are? Fool, you're gonna die for something that doesn't even concern you!" the shaman spat.

The shaman started as though to cast a spell, and Kayleth was about to shout out a warning when a woman, an astonishingly beautiful woman with silky blonde hair, shuddering and holding his hand tight for a moment, cast a spell, light magic Kayleth realized, and disintegrated the shaman's torso. With a gaping hole in his chest, the shaman collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from his burned body.

The cleric or, more likely, bishop, Kayleth thought, then ran towards Lyn and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Lucius. I… saw the way the villagers treated this child. I wish to help, please, if you will allow me to."

"_Wait a minute… Lucius… isn't that a man's name_?" Kayleth thought.

"I can tell by your clothes you're an Eliminean. Are you a bishop?" Lyn asked.

"Well… no, I'm only an acolyte, a monk to be specific. I see that your foes employ shamans in battle, my faith will give you an advantage in battle against them," Lucius said.

"What? A monk? Surely you jest? I have seldom seen a more beautiful face!" Kayleth realized, to his consternation, that he was shouting, and something that Sain would be expected to say at that. He wisely decided that silence was golden and managed to refrain from protesting more. He could count on one hand the number of Ladies in the Bernese court who surpassed this monk in terms of facial symmetry and elegance. "Err… pardon me for my outburst. I am Kayleth, tactician of this group of, uhh… mercenaries. Please follow my orders in battle."

The boy, who had introduced himself as Nils to Lyn while Lucius killed the shaman, ran up to Kayleth, and said, "I want to help too. My music gives… energy, yes, energy to people who hear it."

That was ridiculous of course. Granted music raised the spirits of the men, no one excelled so in music that it gave energy to people. Kayleth decided to humor him anyways, "If you say so, child. But stay back, right next to Wil and Rath, yes, those two with bows, they'll protect you." Turning to the rest of the troops, Kayleth barked out orders, "Sain, Kent, and Rath, kill that archer and then let the foot sloggers catch up. Dorcas, Erk, Lyn, Serra, Wil, Lucius, and Matthew, yes you're the foot sloggers, run after them. After that archer's dead, Florina can provide aerial support. Ranged support and Nils will stay behind the phalanx of melee troops. Wait for my signal to charge when you reach a bridge."

The Legion moved to obey his orders. As Kayleth soared through the clouds, he surveyed the battlefield and realized that the foot-troops were moving more quickly than they had any right to move. He could see Nils playing his flute all the while running but that could not possibly be the sole reason, could it?

Kayleth gulped as the archer sent an arrow at Rath, straight to his torso. To his amazement, the nomad simply leaned over to the right side of his horse and replied with his own arrow while hanging off the side of a charging horse! The archer was as surprised as Kayleth was when he clutched his stomach, bleeding as Kent arrived charging with his lance, lifting the archer bodily before pulling the lance out.

Keeping true to Kayleth's tactical principles, the foot-troops caught up and proceeded to burn, hack, and feather the three remaining foes on their side of the stream; Kayleth could see that the enemy only had six soldiers left on the other side, and flew towards Florina as she completed her pass against an unsuspecting swordsman. Distracted, the swordsman fell with a gurgle as an arrow four arrows pierced his torso in quick succession. Kayleth saw that Nils was next to Wil and Rath, who continued barraging the enemies more swiftly than was normal. Perhaps Nils' music did have power… Kayleth felt strangely jealous as a musician himself.

"Y-Yes, Kayleth? Do you have or-orders for me?" Florina asked.

Kayleth realized he was staring for a while and quite forgotten about Florina, "Oh, yes. Florina, you do know you're a Pegasus Knight and Pegasii have a natural resistance against magic? Good, because I want you to make a pass at that shaman over there across the bridge; he's the only thing that's keeping me from ordering an all-out charge. After you wound him or, hopefully, kill him, return back to me immediately." As the rest of the Legion dispatched everything on their side of the stream, he blew a single, short note on his horn for them to halt.

Florina performed admirably. Using the hills as cover, she successfully flanked the shaman, who only had eyes for the bridge, and killed him in one fell swoop. The blow was slightly off-tilt due to a sudden gust, but Kayleth saw that she speared an artery and that the shaman had less than three minutes to live.

Just as Florina returned to him, Kayleth blew the horn for a charge across the bridge. He noted a swordsman and an axeman trying to cross already, and winced as Sain's, then Kent's, then Rath's horses trampled them, their broken bodies a testimony to the foolishness of standing before massed cavalry without coordination and discipline. The swordsman's head resembled the shell of an egg as Rath made sure he stayed dead with a stomp from his steed's foreleg, caving the skull inward.

The foot-troops moved to support the mounted elements of the Legion and seeing the gruesome deaths of their comrades, the three remaining enemy soldiers broke and ran.

Kayleth signaled the troops to run them down. Being foot-soldiers, the fleeing enemies could not outrun the mounted element of Lyndis's Legion. No quarters were given to those who would sink so low as to harm children. Seeing the last of them run down, Kayleth flew downwards, and ordered, "Only their leader, a shaman, remains. He's at that rundown castle over there. Sister Serra, please heal Florina and Lucius if they've any injuries. Ah, never mind, they've none. Tend to the rest of the troops. Florina, follow me, and Brother Lucius, hop on behind me. The rest of you, make all haste towards the castle after tending to your injuries. We fly, Florina!"

As Pegasus and wyvern took to the air, Kayleth signaled Florina to flank him from the side of the castle. He himself simply landed in front of the castle gates and said, "Brother Lucius, please distract the shaman. I've faith that both you and Florina have significant resistance to magic, but I'd rather not take chances. While you're under my command, I am responsible for your life. Evade before retaliating."

"Understood, Kayleth, I will keep him busy," Lucius said softly before running to engage the enemy shaman.

Kayleth watched as Lucius jumped to evade the elder magic rising from the ground to envelope him. Florina took full advantage of the moment to dive in a near-vertical level and, twirling her javelin, released her javelin at a safe altitude for her to pull away from the ground rapidly approaching her. The javelin impaled the shaman's head, the tip jutting out from his right lung.

"Well done, Florina, that was nothing short of a remarkable aerial combat maneuver!" Kayleth shouted, as Florina, grinning, returned to the earth.

"Tha-Thank you Kayleth. I thought it was a little risky myself. My si-sister, Fiora, taught me to use that maneuver to im-impress employers, actually," Florina said ecstatically, for it was the first time she pulled it off in actual combat.

"Really? The Wyvern Knights are taught a similar move, too, except it's a little more risky due to a wyvern's weight. In our case, it's taught as more of a near-suicide run. But that was truly magnificent, Florina," Kayleth was positively gushing with praise, "I'll have to write a letter of recommendation for you to be promoted to Pegasus Knight, Second Rank!"

Thankfully, Florina was saved from the need to reply as the rest of the Legion arrived. Nodding, Kayleth entered the castle alongside Nils, Sain, Kent, and Lyn as the rest of the Legion stood guard outside.

"Where's your sister?" Kayleth asked Nils.

"A villager spotted a group of men riding south, Kayleth," Kent said. "They did not see a girl matching the boy's description, so she might still be here."

"Come, we must give chase!" Lyn shouted when they could not find her immediately.

"But… we can't catch up! Even the flyers would have a hard time!" Nils despaired.

A clear voice, a refined accent underscoring the owner's noble birth, called out to them, "Are you looking for this girl over here?" A young man in blue plate-armor with a rapier in his scabbard appeared, carrying a girl of about fifteen years with light-blue hair much like Nils' hair, and continued, "She'll be fine, she just lost consciousness. I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is Marquess. This girl was surrounded by ne'er do wells and looked in need of rescuing…. Was I wrong to involve myself?"

"No, you saved her life. Thank you. I'm Lyn, of Sacae. I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Granddaughter of Marquess Hausen? But-"

"Yes, my mother was Lady Madelyn. We lived on the plains peacefully until about seven months ago, when a bandit attack slaughtered most of my tribe, including my parents. Then, about a month ago, I met, Kayleth, "Lyn pointed to Kayleth, "my tactician dehydrated and unconscious on the plains. I decided to accompany him to Ostia to improve my skills with the sword, and chanced upon these two knights, Sain, and Kent, in Bulgar where they were, in fact, looking for me. I found I had a grandfather, and decided to meet him. We were waylaid by bandits and men in the hire of my granduncle, Lord Lundgren, on the way, but we persevered to arrive at Kathelet. We were helping this boy, Nils, recover his sister who was abducted by those men you saw. I understand if you do not believe us, but-"

"No, I do believe you. You have your grandfather's eyes. Marquess Hausen is a good friend of my father. And I know the proud people of Sacae never lie, is that not true?" Eliwood asked, and it was Kayleth's turn to be surprised, for he expected a Lycian noble to be condescending.

"Yes, thank you. I never expected a Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaen nomad," Lyn said, voicing Kayleth's own thoughts.

"You seem troubled, may I assist?"

"Thank you, but no," Lyn replied, "I can handle this problem myself."

"I see, I am heading south towards Pherae in a couple of days, through Caelin canton as luck would have it. If you need anything, please let me know," Eliwood placed the girl on the ground, and left after a short bow. Kayleth used a deeper bow to highlight his respect.

"Ninian, are you awake? These people helped you," Nils said, as the girl began to stir.

"I'm Lyn, glad you're feeling better," Lyn said, turning her attention towards the girl.

"Thank you milady Lyn. My brother and I are… traveling performers. Ah, I am a dancer, but… I seem to have twisted my ankle. You have been so generous to us so far, milady, would it trouble you for us to travel with you?" Ninian told Lyn, and Kayleth could not help but shake the feeling that Ninian had more worldly experiences than he had suspected and that she was speaking in half-truths.

"_Whatever would anyone want to do with children so badly that they'd kill for them, anyways_?"

"It's far too dangerous for children," Lyn replied, shaking her head.

"We will be useful, of course, milady… surely Nils performed for your group and the music invigorated you? I too, have similar skills… but unfortunately I cannot aid you right now due to my ankle. We can also sense danger when it approaches, and warn you," Ninian pleaded.

Kayleth interjected, partly out of academic curiosity concerning the boy's, for the lack of a better word, ability with the flute, "I think, Lyn, that it would burden your heart too much to leave them, Lyn. They would be considerably safer with us than they would be alone. We have an obligation, as adult human beings, to take them. This is a matter of moral duty."

"Ah, Kayleth! If you think so… I'll not stop them from following us," Lyn looked relieved.

"Oh… I've lost Nini's Grace!" Ninian suddenly shouted.

"What? It was a keepsake from our departed mother! Those curs!" Nils looked quite distraught.

Pulling Kayleth away, Lyn whispered, "You heard all that, Kayleth? I'd love to retrieve the ring... especially if it was a keepsake from their mother. What do you think?"

"As long as they don't outnumber us by four to one or some such odds, I have no objections, Lyn. I agree, and decreasing their numbers now would do much for their safety later," Kayleth whispered back, hoping to kill off as many of these mysterious assassins as possible before they came after the children again, and turned to Sain and Kent, "Sain, Kent, ready the troops. We follow the group that left earlier to the southwest!"

Not bothering with explanations, Lyn and Kayleth grabbed the siblings, and unceremoniously dumped them on their respective mounts. Kayleth placed Nils in front of him, to hold him tight in case his arms were not strong enough to hold on to his waist."

"Wait, where are we going?" Nils managed to shout before Elaine lifted off with fury, sensing her rider's distress at the plight of the children.

* * *

><p>"This is their stronghold! Please forget about the ring!" the siblings beseeched Lyn.<p>

"Kayleth agreed that this could be done, Nils, Ninian. He led us into battle against atrocious odds and yet, we emerged victorious every time. I trust his judgment and… I know what it feels like… to miss your parents. We will retrieve the ring," Lyn said, motioning for the rest of the Legion to follow her. The castle compound's main entrance was wide open, and it was clear that this was a castle long abandoned for it was in a terrible state of disrepair. Matthew, who was sent in earlier by Kayleth as scout, returned and revealed the enemy's troop dispositions to the tactician.

"As we enter, there are two main routes," Kayleth said, addressing the Legionnaires. "Lyn, Lucius, Serra, Wil, Matthew, you will follow me to the left, break through a cracked wall, and assassinate the leader. Meanwhile, the rest of you save Florina will go straight and stop at the entrance to the hall at the end of the corridor, after which Kent and Rath will ride back to reinforce the group that went left, just in case. Florina, it would be hard for a Pegasus to maneuver here, you'll stay and guard the supply lines. Shout 'aye' for acknowledgement!"

After a chorus of "aye", the two groups split to carry out their respective orders. Kayleth had to leave Elaine with Florina for the narrow corridors of the castle were unsuitable to flight.

As Lyn's Mani Katti broke the cracked wall down, Kayleth saw an archer right in front of Lyn. Fortunately, Wil was prepared for such an event and loosed his arrow first, piercing the archer's shoulder and, as the archer stumbled, Kayleth was jolted into action to his own surprise, and, not having brought his lance, simply grabbed the archer's head under his right armpit, bent him into a bow, and wrestled him to the ground as Lyn recovered and finished the archer with an efficiency in motion, stabbing through his exposed back.

Realizing the dangers of being without Elaine, Kayleth tried to wash off the blood from his robe with the pouch of water he kept at his side. Matthew quickly moved to open the chest and the rest moved up to open the chest, finding a hammer within, part of an axeman's anti-armor arsenal.

The real door to the room opened, and Kayleth saw a thief, a mage, and a shaman enter. Both sides were shocked as the other to find each other in such close proximity. Luckily, Kayleth snapped out of his shock, and made for the shaman as Matthew followed suit to engage the mage. Wil sent arrow after arrow at the thief, who evaded each arrow with fantastic agility and acrobatics, until the Mani Katti cleaved him diagonally from right shoulder to left waist.

Kayleth was very fortunate that the shaman was not an adept at of his craft yet, taking too long to cast his spell, and threw his leather-bound journal into the shaman's face. As the shaman staggered, he was punched back by an arrow, and Kayleth saw Rath as he raised his bow in salute.

Kent and Rath rode in through the broken wall to join them, and Kayleth paused to address the group, "Right, the enemy's leader is in a small room across from this very hall. Kent, engage him with your lance; Rath and Wil will support you. The rest of you, stand guard for our archers. Time to finish this!"

Weary of having faced fought two battles in the same day, the warriors needed no encouragement, and after Wil and Rath struck arrow after arrow into the enemy leader, it was clear that he would soon fall without further action.

"Give us the oath that you'll not harm these children again and we'll let you go," Lyn declared, stepping forward.

"Failure is death…" to everyone's shock, he opened a vial and, swallowing it, soon fell over face first, unmoving.

"What? Poison?" Kayleth blurted out.

"Whoever these people may be, they're undoubtedly part of a well-organized and well trained group… wonder what these children did to deserve their attention," Kent said.

"Nils, Ninian, you'll be safe, no worries. I don't care who comes after us. On my honor, we'll defend you," Lyn smiled beatifically at the siblings who arrived, radiating maternal care. "Ah, and here is Nini's Grace."

"We've no other words, save thank you," the siblings said.

"Now, wait a minute Lyn… regardless of whether we'll protect them or not, sir Kent is right in questioning what these children did to deserve their attention." Kayleth proceeded to put on his most commanding, imperious and threatening tone, growled at the siblings, "What have you done, where are you from, how old are you, how do your performances so invigorate people? Answer me, now!"

"Kayleth! They're children, and orphans at that! Please… they'll tell us if we need to know. I… feel, no, know that they mean us no harm," Lyn said, placing herself in front of the object of Kayleth's ire. Her eyes pleaded with him, and Kayleth's plans for a grueling cross-examination with a healthy dose of intimidation fell apart as his defenses shattered. Kayleth had at least wanted to let Elaine threaten the kids, for there were few who could stand their ground against a fully grown wyvern. He could scarcely believe that Lyn could so effectively derail his determination in the execution of his duties.

"As you wish, Lyn… perhaps it is best not to pry in matters children should not be subject to, anyways," Kayleth promised.

* * *

><p>Per Kayleth's orders, the rest of the Legion prepared to weather the night inside the castle while Kayleth, as was his habit, recorded the day's events and the profiles of their latest recruits.<p>

"_Lucius: a monk. Physically not formidable, and very effeminate. Most likely will not break with a cause to fight for. Determined, genteel and just in his own quiet way. The very paragon of a monk._"

Turning a page, Kayleth wrote about his more pressing concern, "_Nils: brother of Ninian and a mystery. Music has rejuvenating effects. How? Ten or twelve perhaps? Almost Alice's age… yes, that must be why I did not pursue my line of questioning further. It has to be. Probably an intriguing story behind this matter but Lyn asked me not to question them more…."_

Kayleth sighed as he was reminded of something his father often said, that constant vigilance is the price of liberty, and wondered long into the night why he decided not to heed such wisdom.

The question confused him to no end as he forced himself to sleep.


	10. Clear and Present Danger

It had taken three days to get to the edge of Caelin canton, but Lyndis's Legion encountered no great trouble. The addition of Nils and Ninian to their group, if anything, invigorated them to have greater stamina than was usual, and even Serra managed excellent pace without complaining. Nils' performance, riding on the back of Elaine, grew so popular that when Lyn prompted him to accompany him, Kayleth supported Nils with the violin.

He still could not figure out how Nils' music was so poignant and invigorating, but Kayleth decided to let the matter rest, at least until they reached Marquess Hausen, for whom Nils would play day and night if necessary provided that Kayleth had his way.

Kayleth watched over the camp as he pondered what kind of resistance Lyn's granduncle would put up. The soldiers' business, after all, was the tactician's business. He was amused to see Sain flirting with Serra.

"Ah… sweetest Serra! No matter how often I see you, you always present the freshest and most lovely appearance!" Sain declared, raising his lance as if to imitate the pose of a statue of one of the Eight Heroes.

"Well, well… Sain. I've always thought you had an eye for beauty," Serra allowed, and Kayleth thought he would laugh out loud if it wasn't for the terrible dangers to his sanity in being on the receiving end of Serra's tirade of complaints and whatever else she rambled on about.

"That is but one of the good traits that runs in our good house…. And, surely, it is what has brought us together now! Ah, Serra! We would make such a fine pair!" Sain was well-pleased that someone was responding so well to his compliments for once.

"Well, I don't know about that quite yet, but…"

"Ahh, a bit coy, are we? Or perhaps you wish to delay the pleasure to make it sweeter?" It was amusing that two people with a delusionary sense of inflated self-worth could meet under such circumstances. Kayleth thanked St. Elimine for the small pleasures in life.

"It's not that, but…. Wait, you're just trying to get me to say yes, right?" Serra answered in a rare moment of presence in reality.

"For that, I would do anything, my dear!"

"Mmm, well…. We'll see, won't we?" Serra concluded by turning her back and walking off with as much dignity as she could muster.

Suitably entertained, Kayleth looked around and gaped in shock to find Florina, of all people, talking to Ninian, a complete stranger. This was too much of an opportunity to pass up, and he approached with as much stealth as he was able to muster.

"-know…. You really don't have to call me that. You can just call me Florina." Florina said, sounding a lot more confident than was normal.

"Oh…. All right, Miss Florina. Say, Miss Florina, you're from Ilia, right?"

"Um, yes. Ninian, do you know about Ilia?"

"Yes, there are white mountains covered with snow, and… I was, um… born there." Kayleth snorted. Whoever didn't know that Ilia is white mountains covered with snow?

"Y-You were? Wow… you and I are from the same place, then. That's funny… I feel much closer to you now…. Well, we should definitely talk more…." Florina sounded delighted.

"Sure, that would be nice," Ninian said, before bidding Florina good night. Kayleth realized that Florina's unassuming attitude was more successful in gathering information than his own heavy-handed, albeit brief, questioning had been. He made a mental note to ask Florina, gently and nonchalantly, to befriend Ninian and find out as much as possible.

* * *

><p>"We've come such a long way," Lyn murmured.<p>

"It is about two days' ride to the castle, Lady Lyndis," Kent provided.

"Hold on grandfather, please…" Lyn prayed.

Surprisingly, it was Florina who jumped to allay Lyn's fears, "Stay strong, Lyn. The rest of the group takes inspiration from you. I'm sure we'll reach your grandfather in time!"

Matthew came up to Lyn and Kayleth, saying, "I've some minor business to attend to in the village, Kayleth, Lady Lyndis. I'll be joining you soon afterwards," before rushing off to a village. Kayleth briefly wondered what that was for, and could not shake a nagging suspicion about Matthew's loyalties. Perhaps he was being too paranoid, he thought.

"Milady, don't move!" Ninian suddenly shouted, and Lyn stopped as a humongous bolt, a ballista round Kayleth realized, embedded itself into the ground not six feet from Lyn.

"Ballista! Back, back, back up, now!" Kayleth cried. "Florina, stay on the ground. It's a siege weapon used by archers!" Taking out his spyglass, Kayleth analyzed the field to see where the ballista was. He realized with relief that they were out of the ballista's line of sight, for it was at the foot of a mountain. The ballista proved, to Kayleth, an unacceptable danger to his charges despite its inaccuracy, and he sought to take it out of commission before ordering the troops forward. There was only one man daring and fast enough for the job….

"Sain, listen carefully, because you will do exactly as I say, no more and no less. The most direct route to that ballista is over that mountain and directly charging down to the bottom of the mountain. There are enough rocky outcroppings to give you cover, so approach as close as you can before revealing your presence. Florina, you and I are going to lift Sain and his mount to the top of the mountain after the rest of the group dispatch that mage and shaman next to that village. The rest of you, charge east!"

Lyndis's Legion rushed out to obey. Huey and Elaine, for their part, took a few attempts before succeeding in lifting Sain and his mount between them. Sain and his mount, petrified, could only hope that the flyers knew what they were doing. Frankly, Kayleth never tried this before with a Pegasus Knight, but they were more successful than expected in maintaining an altitude just above the ground in bringing Sain to the top of the small mountain overlooking the ballista. "Good luck, don't you dare die, sir Sain, kill the archer and charge back up the mountains immediately," Kayleth told Sain.

Sain merely nodded and maneuvered his mount down the hill cautiously, taking advantage of as much cover as possible. It was fortunate that the archer manning the ballista was not even looking to the mountains, for the most likely threat would come from the west, not the north. Florina and Kayleth watched in suspense as Sain skillfully led his horse a mere ten feet to the ballista.

The archer had no time to react as Sain put on a burst of speed and, planted his lance squarely through the right ribs of the archer, turned around, and charged like a madman up the mountain again. The enemies, noting the turn in their fortunes, pursued.

Tired from the difficult descent down the mountain, Sain and his mount seemed like they would be overcome by the enemy's own cavalry, and Kayleth shouted, "Florina, we need to pick Sain up ourselves, we fly!"

Javelins flew towards Sain and Kayleth winced as Sain and his mount both took solid hits. Slowed by the injuries, Sain's horse was much slowed, and the enemy cavalier drew a sword, closing all the while.

Florina's own javelin crashed into the cavalier with such force that he flew out from his mount and, the forces of gravity master of all, crashed into the rider behind him as well. "Sain, over here!" Kayleth shouted. Florina slowed down enough and came around to support Kayleth as he attempted to lift Sain and his horse.

It was fortunate that Kayleth chose such a strong companion in Elaine, for she picked up the horse by her claws and, grabbing Sain himself by the jaws, tossed him on her back. Elaine snarled as she carried the unusual weight at top speed over the peak and Kayleth, seeing Serra by the village he told the rest of the Legion to wait at, urged Elaine on towards her.

Serra, quite alarmed at the blood spilling from Sain and his horse, rushed forward as Kayleth shouted, "Healer! Most damaging injuries first, make sure he's stabilized and when he is, leave him. Lyndis's Legion, except Rath! To the west, circumvent the mountain to head south! Keep in formation, Kent in the center, and then melee phalanx centered around him, and the rest of you behind the phalanx. Rath, when Serra is done, bring her to us. Let's move!"

"Sain! Are you alright?" Kent said, visibly alarmed by the extensive injuries his comrade sustained. Sain gave him a weak smile and Kayleth snapped, "Kent, you're on point, Sain will live, move!"

As Kent reluctantly moved out and the rest of the Legion followed, Kayleth asked, "He'll be fine, right?"

After concentrating on using her staff, Serra replied, "Yes Kayleth, no lasting injuries, you're lucky you brought him to me so quickly, you know? A little vulnerary and bandages; he'll be able to fight tomorrow."

"Good! And good job, both of you, Serra and Sain. That surprise attack was well-executed, Sain. Now rest here until we get back and for the sake of whatever gods you believe in, do NOT move. Now, Sister, if you will ride behind Rath?" Kayleth himself lifted off to rejoin the main group, lifting his spyglass to observe the conflict.

Kayleth's heart collapsed in on itself as, for the first time, Lyndis's Legion found itself facing a vanguard of cavaliers charging with lances lowered and in wedge formation. But he could not shout out orders for fear of breaking their concentration.

Two successive balls of magical fire crashed into the cavalier on the very left, and said cavalier fell off his horse in a sickening crunch of merciless momentum, dying immediately with spine snapped, neck snapped back, and rolling for a while yet until crashing into a tree.

Wil's arrows pierced the torso of the horse for the cavalier in the middle and slowed him out of formation. Florina, ordered as part of standard procedure to pick off soldiers who broke formation, plunged her slim lance into the cavalier's flank, unhorsing him and most likely killing him.

Lucius's magic struck the horse of the cavalier on the very right in the face, and the horse, disoriented, stumbled to the ground, breaking its forelegs. The rider was far luckier, or more agile, and somersaulted to his feet, looking surprised at his own luck. However, Kayleth knew at this point that this cavalry charge was for all intents and purposes over.

Of the remaining cavaliers, the one on the right was struck by a hail of hand axes and javelins Dorcas and Kent tossed, one of the projectiles punching cleanly through his elbow and finally his right lung.

The last one was stopped cold and unhorsed by Kent's iron lance as he skillfully swirled and twisted his lance around that of the cavalier while using his free arm to pull his opponent's lance close, letting go only when the tip was past his own body.

Kayleth realized he had not been breathing and sighed a sigh with such force that one would think it were from a wyvern. He then saw the faltering enemy foot-troops, right at the point when they were deciding whether honor was worth certain death. One of the soldiers slowed, dropped his lance, and ran.

Kayleth had read, in many military research essays, psychology research journals, and memoirs of past generals that it often took only one man's turning tail to turn an advancing army into a routing army. It had something to do, apparently, with man's fight or flight instincts.

Kayleth blew his horn in a signal for all-out charge, and pretended to make a pass on the wavering soldiers as well. They all started to flee.

Satisfied, Kayleth rejoined with the main group and ordered, "Stop, stop, stop! Do not run down the retreating enemies! These aren't common soldiers or mercenaries, they're soldiers of Lord Hausen. Kill the leader and they, in seven out of ten cases or so, return to their own homes and not involve themselves in future conflicts against us! Kent, you recognized some of them?"

"Yes… it pained me that we were facing Caelin regulars on the field. I… trained with many of them," Kent replied.

"Good. Well, I only saw one armored knight who didn't run, so I would hazard to guess that he is their leader. Erk, Lucius, ride with Kent and Rath and we'll engage. The rest of you, go back to the village where we left our supplies and Sain," Kayleth ordered, blowing his battle-horn to emphasize his order and further scare, or encourage as Kayleth preferred to think of it, the fleeing soldiers.

They rode quite a ways until they finally arrived at a system of border fortifications. The knight still stood his ground. "Erk, Lucius, burn him if you please," Kayleth ordered quietly.

The knight didn't last long as the heavy armor did nothing to stop the magical barrage, and eventually fell to his knees, and then face-first into the ground, muttering "Lord Lundgren… I pray you send the reinforcements you promised soon," before he finally drew his last breath.

Curious, Kayleth checked his body for messages, paper… anything to implicate Lord Lundgren in high treason, but there were none, and he didn't think anything within the armor would have survived, either. He satisfied himself with picking up the strange spear, an axereaver, Kayleth now saw, and returned with the others to the village.

Thankfully, Kayleth saw that Sain looked as though he was recovering. Serra assured him with a nod and Sain himself managed a weak grin before he went back asleep.

He also found Matthew having a conversation with Lyn and Kent, "-bedridden for three months, everyone knows it's poison but are afraid to speak out. The loyalists are already in dungeons. I learned from an innkeeper, it's Lundgren."

"Us, impostor and traitors? That's outrageous!" Kent shouted.

Kayleth joined the fray, "Regardless, Caelin's neighbor will not appreciate chaos in Caelin. It breeds banditry and refugees. Our best bet is to slay Lundgren, save the Marquess, and install Lyn as heir-apparent. Only then will the rulers of Caelin's neighbors be satisfied."

Lyn, who was thinking all the while, brightened up as she shouted, "Eliwood seemed sympathetic to our plight! Let's ask him to help!"

"We only know he planned on staying at an inn at a nearby village, Hollis, I believe it is called. That's an excellent idea, Lyn," Kayleth said in awe.

"What, you don't think I can think for myself, Kayleth?" Lyn asked playfully.

Oblivious, and entirely unconcerned anyways, Kayleth answered, "No, no… it's not that. It's just that I can't believe I haven't thought of that first. I'll go draw up a petition, in your name of course, for the neighbors that Eliwood can send. I'll need your signature. Err… Have you ever written before, Lyn? If not, I can easily forge one for you. " Seeing Lyn, who wore a look of shock on her face, Kayleth assured her, "Oh, don't worry, nobles usually have assistants who write and sign just about everything for them. I sincerely doubt you'll ever need to hold a stylus, right Matthew?"

Startled, Matthew replied, "Yes!" as if he were answering the most obvious question.

Having confirmed his suspicions and having affirmed a course of action, Kayleth took his leave with Matthew in tow, grabbing him firmly by the arm and leading him off to the edge of the village right next to Elaine. Kayleth started, "Matthew, surely you see what mistake you just made? Assuming that is even your real name."

Matthew took a moment, and his mouth opened slightly to reveal his realization, and slowly surveyed his surroundings to find a large wyvern not two feet away from him.

"Yes… but do these people know who you are, Kayleth? Exactly which Duke your father is and what significance that has? Some of the rumors about that matter? They know you're a fugitive and a noble, perhaps, but they have no idea what that means, do they?" Elaine snarled and Matthew quickly blurted out, "Not that I'd ever reveal that, of course. It would be, counter-productive. So how about we have an honest exchange of information, Kayleth? Because I know who you are but I don't know why you're here."

It was Kayleth's turn to be surprised, and he stammered, "You-you knew all along?"

"Not every heir to one of the twenty and four provinces of Bern goes missing, Lord Kayleth… especially the heir to one of your father's stature," Matthew raised his eyebrows and tapped with his feet.

"You first, then. I can order my companion to kill you, and it will not be a pleasant death, after all."

"As you will… I will provide all information on a need-to-know basis. I am, as you correctly guessed, an agent. I am an agent of Lord Uther, Marquess of Ostia. It hasn't been long since he took the throne, as you no doubt know, and he needs Lycia to be stable for a while yet. I am accompanying you to make sure Caelin falls into… the right hands," Matthew glanced at the wyvern warily, and then looked at Kayleth in expectation.

"210 gold."

"What?"

"You were going to help anyways, I want my money back, thief," Kayleth grinned.

Matthew sighed, and handed over a leather pouch, "I was going to donate anyways. Now, will you tell me your story?"

"One more question, do you have the ear of the Marquess?"

"Uh, yes, sure. More than all but a handful. That's why I was entrusted with this mission, you know?"

"Hmm… in that case, you may yet be useful to me. Very well, I won't insult you by telling you what you already know. What Lycian agents may not have figured out, however, is that some elements of the minor nobility, the Wyvern Knights, and a great number of commoners are very upset with our beloved King. I… am one of the intellectuals responsible for stirring up such trouble. You recall the sudden dismissal of Wyvern General Vaida? It was no simple dismissal… she is one of the leaders of the movement. She and her unit refused to the, well, you know, and I thought if a woman and lowborn soldiers could summon up the courage, I'd be damned if I do any less."

"But why does that bring you here?" Matthew asked, impatient.

"Come, surely you realize that if other nations decide to take advantage of a revolt in Bern, the Bernese people would rally around the King? That would be the last thing anyone standing against the King wants. Now, we are not organized and ready yet, but our essential plan is to depose the King and install Prince Zephiel as King. Therefore, I need you to take me to Marquess Ostia, and vouch for me," Kayleth said, "if you provide for me, I will take a day in Ostia to outline the current version of plans for an invasion of Lycia. I want nothing but international peace while we have a… change in management."

"Add profiles for the three Wyvern Generals, and routes of major supply lines for such an invasion, and we have a deal," Matthew bargained.

"No time, perhaps on my return journey from Etruria, deal?"

"Deal! Do you want a written contract?" Matthew said.

"No need. I find that written contract is never worth the paper it's written on. I believe we have an understanding, then? We're camping out tonight. Now, I have a lot of business to take care of, just as you undoubtedly do. Good night, Matthew," Kayleth then eased Elaine and went back to camp, leaving Matthew to consider what information was exchanged.

He heard a loud coughing noise at the edge of the campsite the Legion was establishing, and paused to look around. It was Lucius.

"Brother Lucius, are you alright?" Kayleth asked, rushing to support him.

His coughing fit over, Lucius replied, "Yes… I was always frail as a child. It's nothing that hasn't happened before."

Remembering the first time he met, Kayleth said, "Well… now that we find ourselves alone. I wish to apologize, Lucius."

"Oh? What for, Kayleth?"

"Well, I sensed when we first met that your, ah… looks are not a comfortable subject for you. I apologize, for I meant no offense."

Sighing, Lucius replied, "No need, Kayleth… I'm long used to such comments. In fact, Sister Serra told me earlier… well, she thought I was a cleric like herself."

"No one is like Serra, Lucius," Kayleth grinned. "Well, tell me your story, Lucius. I'd be interested to know your background, strictly in my capacity as tactician, of course!"

"Hmm, you only needed to ask, Kayleth. But I understand you've been busy. Not much to tell, anyways. My parents died when I was very little, I've been raised at an orphanage ever since. Most recently, I was in the service of House Cornwell."

"House Cornwell? Even in Bern there were rumors about the fall. Tell me, does the House live on?" Kayleth asked.

"I… I cannot answer that, Kayleth. I hope you understand."

"Of course… so they are survived by children," Lucius looked disconcerted by Kayleth's interpretation of his silence. "Thank you, Lucius, that cannot have been entirely too easy for you. I apologize, but I cannot help that you do not know how to lie, Brother Lucius. It is a trait I envy in others. As for myself, lying is a burden I bear so others may not… others like yourself… Alice… Prince Zephiel…. The dragons will burn Elibe before I let them lie. Ah, I ramble on too much, good night, Lucius."

"Kayleth, the trials you pass now will ultimately bring honor. Don't be afraid... is it not better to die on your feet than live on your knees?" Lucius asked softly, thinking that he saw a little of the tactician underneath layers of armor and rows of stone walls that he tried to enclose his heart in.

"Honor for myself is something I've given up on, Lucius... But thank you for your kind words... a graceful death is one of the few things I look forward to. Not that I intend to die soon, of course."

Thanking Lucius, Kayleth turned to go snuggle under Elaine's wing with a lamp in hand, he would sleep after drafting the letter for Lyn and recording the battle; he muttered to himself one of the axioms that a Saint of ages past said, as one would a mantra, as he fought off sleep, that rights that do not flow from duty well performed are worthless.

He finished forging Lyn's signature before dropping face first into the grass and passed out.


	11. The Giant of Caelin

"-I would understand, if you two do not wish to participate in battle anymore," Kayleth said softly.

"No, I for one, must do my duty to Lord Hausen until I know for certain that he has left this world. Even then, I will not let a usurper sit the throne that rightfully belongs to Lady Lyndis. You need not fear, Kayleth," Kent replied.

"Although… it would help if you devise some ways to avoid fighting Caelin troops, Kayleth. As much as is possible without spending too much time," Sain added. Kayleth winced, remembering Sain's wounds from the earlier battle. Despite what he said, he would not allow Sain to fight, other than as an escort unless absolutely necessary.

"Oh… on that matter, I assure you, I have already implemented a plan…." Kayleth did not provide the details, of course, and Sain knew better than to ask.

Lyndis's Legion was waiting for Eliwood, at the edge of the estate of an apparently quite famous Caelin general, General Eagler, to get back with the responses from the neighboring cantons of Caelin. Hoping for the best, Kayleth prepared the Legion for the worst. A grueling training regimen was enforced on all but the children; even Kayleth purchased a heavy spear in preparation for the battles that were sure to come, though he had no intention to fight except as a last, desperate, and no doubt suicidal resort.

Otherwise, it was attending to the usual duties of a tactician. Kayleth even started teaching hand battle-signals. Keeping up morale as best as one can, reviewing the maps of potential fields of armed conflict, and waiting. Waiting was perhaps the most difficult part of a tactician's life, or at least it was to Kayleth.

There was a sudden commotion as, the soldiers, who were taking a lunch break, got up and started pointing. Kayleth saw that it was Eliwood, the bright red hair unmistakable. Kayleth saw Lyn approach and decided to invite himself to the sharing of news.

"Lord Eliwood," Kayleth bowed, not unaware of the balance of favors severely tilted for the young swordsman. "I assume you have news for us?"

"Hello, Eliwood. Were you successful?" Lyn asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yes, Lyn. I have received word from Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz; they have agreed not to intervene. However, their neutrality means that I can offer you no further aid, either," Eliwood said, his eyes cast low.

"It's okay. I thank you for giving us the chance, at least. You've done all you can."

"Though I cannot give you any direct help, I will pray for your success Lyn, good luck. Ah, and you too, Kayleth," Eliwood said, and took his leave.

"Well, Lyn, I think it's time to move out, don't you think? Gather the troops, please. I have business to attend to," Kayleth told Lyn curtly, and headed over to meet Matthew who had returned from his errand a little earlier.

"Hello, Kayleth. Missed me, perhaps?" Matthew asked.

"Of course! You're late! Were you successful? Are you sure you're one of Marquess Ostia's top spies?" Kayleth retorted mischievously.

"Insofar as the troops guarding the noble's estate east of us are concerned? Yes, they believe we'll be heading right across the bridge. Mission accomplished, master tactician. Shall I head for my next assignment?" Matthew grinned.

"Yes, go, now. I would sooner end this travesty as bloodlessly as possible. It is not enough that Lyn meet her grandfather. Her position must be as secure as I can make it. If Lundgren has as many troops as you suggest, some of the nobles have undoubtedly lent him their personal troops. It would hardly do to slaughter most of her future vassals," Kayleth replied.

"Oh, and before I forget… I found this in the chest at Castle Araphen. Pretty, huh? You know what this is, no doubt?"

"… And why is this turning up right now?" Kayleth growled.

"Oh, I thought to give it to the Lord Uther's younger brother, but I think he's umm… robust enough as it is," Matthew replied.

"Honesty from a thief? Who said thieves have no honor any more?" Kayleth laughed, amazed to have received such a valuable artifact. He had seen it once, and that was when his mother gave him one for his tenth birthday.

"I know, right? We get a bad reputation for no reason I tell you! Well, there is the stealing part, I admit, but... Now, thy will be done tactician, good luck," Matthew said, mounting his horse.

"You too, Matthew… Lord Uther must be a worthy man indeed to have vassals like you. But fear not, you take care of your end and I will take care of mine," Kayleth gave a curt nod to Matthew, and turned to attend to his own duties.

"What was that about, Kayleth, why isn't Matthew joining us?" Lyn asked.

"Ah… a little trick. An opening move, shall we say, in the game played by myself, and the ranking Caelin commander in the estate that lies between us and Castle Caelin. Matthew told me my gamble worked, no more," Kayleth said happily. "You see, they believe we are at the village to the south of us, right next to that small bridge? This is why we did a forced march to this lovely village here, far north of where they will expect us. Now, I heard from Sain and Kent that this commander is very traditionalist, and will have dug in his troops around the bridge. It will take a while for him to figure out that something is not right."

"There is a fog rolling in…. We will not be able to see properly, Kayleth," Kent reported, trotting his horse forward.

"Good, prepare to-what-," Kayleth was startled. A giant of a man, armored from head to toe with a spear in hand, stood in front of Lyndis's Legion.

"Lord Wallace!" Sain cried.

"He is the retired Knight Commander of Caelin…." Kent told Lyn and Kayleth.

"So, Lord Wallace… have you come to take up arms for your rightful lord, Lord Hausen of Caelin, and his heir-apparent, Lady Lyndis, daughter of Lady Madelyn, granddaughter of Marquess Hausen?" Kayleth asked, stepping towards him, but well out of range of the spear.

"I was told to capture an impostor and two traitors… no more. I'll see the girl for myself, bring me the one who calls herself Lyndis," the knight said, taking his helmet off.

"And what do you plan to do, Lord Wallace?" Kent asked.

"If I don't like what I see, I'll take her," Wallace said simply.

"We'll stop you," Sain shouted.

Wallace started laughing, "You? Stop me? Hahaha, I see you have not lost your sense of humor, Sain. You must be mad-."

"That's enough! I'm right here! I don't care who you are, but enough of your foolish posturing!" Lyn shouted, drawing the Mani Katti just in case.

Wallace's eyes widened in wonder. "Hmm… your eyes, Lady Madelyn's eyes. I've been a knight for thirty years and one thing I learned is that people with eyes as clear as yours are no deceivers…. Hahahaha, I like you, little girl. Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

Kayleth was shocked beyond words at this turn of events.

"You're serious?" Lyn blurted out.

"My allegiance is to Caelin and Lord Hausen. Both causes are served by my joining you. I'd never allow a usurper on the throne! We march!" Wallace put his helmet on and joined the rest of Lyndis's Legion near the foot of the mountains.

"He was Knight Commander for a very good reason… he deserves our respect," Kent said, and Kayleth recognized idol worship when he saw one this intense.

"I like him… he's honest…" Lyn answered.

Lyn, Sain, Kent, and Kayleth joined the rest of the group at the foot of the mountains. Kayleth quickly walked over to Wallace. "Lord Wallace… how did you find us? Did you not think we were at the village of Marsara to the south?"

"You don't look like a soldier… though I heard there was a tactician. Hmm, well, isn't this Marsara?" Wallace asked, scrutinizing the tactician, and Kayleth could have sworn he even sniffed at him once.

"No, Lord Wallace… this is the village of Chausara, to the north," Kayleth replied.

"Hahahahaha, well, I guess I came to the wrong village, then. A stroke of fortune it was, too, hmm?" Wallace shrugged his massive shoulders, lifting his armor up in the process.

"No matter, Lord Wallace. Is that a knight's crest I see?" Kayleth shifted the topic, appalled that the knight found them because of his poor sense of direction, but relieved at the same time.

"Yes it is! You have a sharp eye, my friend. I got this crest, and this General's armor, just as I retired!" Wallace beamed. "But I didn't see much use for it, because, you know, what would I do with these when I'm retired?"

"Well, I think, by your bearing, that you're ready to use it well, Lord Wallace… please, we need all the advantage we can get," Kayleth said, but even before the words left his mouth, the crest shimmered and Wallace looked at himself in wonder.

"I… I feel even stronger. Hahaha, look at me, a giant walks among you! Come break your weapons against me!" Wallace roared.

"Very good, Lord Wallace. Ah, where are my manners. I am Kayleth, General, tactician of Lyndis's Legion. It'll be an honor to serve by your side, or, as is more likely, far behind your back!" Kayleth grinned.

"So? How do we get through this fog, Kayleth?" Lyn asked.

"Ah, Lyn, do you have so little trust in me? I've not been idle when you were training… I laid down stones of a particular size every ten paces or so from the edge of the mountain to a house north of a forest. From there, we'll use torches to keep our bearing to the south, where Matthew marked trees every once in a while. All forces, march, and care that you do not get separated!" Kayleth shouted.

Lyndis's Legion marched for hours until they reached the house Kayleth was talking about. Kayleth had to keep watching Wallace for fear that he lose himself, and called out the few times he strayed off. Otherwise, there were no problems.

Riding next to Lyn, Kayleth gave her the Angel's Robe Matthew had acquired at Castle Araphen.

Staring in puzzlement, Lyn asked, "What is this, Kayleth? It certainly is beautiful, but…"

"It is a very rare artifact, Lyn… very few know how it's made and I am not one of them. But know this, it'll increase your stamina, your endurance, and generally make your body more robust than it is. In practical terms, you'll heal quicker, survive worse wounds, age more slowly, and feel more healthy. Simply wear it and it'll disappear as though it never existed…" Kayleth replied.

Kayleth watched in wonder again as the Robe shimmered before sinking, as though weightless, into Lyn.

"… I don't really feel it, Kayleth," Lyn said sullenly.

"Umm… it might take a little time to-," Kayleth began in consternation.

"Oh! Oh! What-. By Mother Earth… it feels wonderful, Kayleth!" Lyn said excitedly, as a warm sensation swept through her body.

"That's what I was hoping for," Kayleth smiled, and directed the rest of the Legion south.

* * *

><p>As Lyndis's Legion arrived en masse, they found a few sentries guarding General Eagler's castle-manor complex. They were suitably alarmed by the sudden appearance of a squad of soldiers, and promptly fled to the west, presumably to warn the main body of their troops. Rath raised his bow, and Kayleth barked, "Rath, there is no need. They will be far, far too late when we convince General Eagler of the justness of our cause."<p>

Presumably alarmed by the commotion, General Eagler rode out to meet Lyndis's Legion. Pausing in wonder upon seeing Lyn, and then Wallace, he nevertheless shouted, "Show me the impostor who calls herself Lyndis, she shall not pass!"

Wallace, helmetless, shouted, "Eagler! This is Lady Lyndis. True heir to the throne of Caelin. Put down your weapons and stand down your troops!"

"Lies! I cannot believe you fell traitor, too, Wallace! Have at me!" Eagler retorted fiercely.

"Fool… at least let it be my weapon that takes your life," and with that, Wallace put on his helmet and readied his axe.

"Wait! I am Lyn, General Eagler. I'd… I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seems set." Lyn's voice trailed off.

With that, General Eagler charged in what was either the most courageous or foolish thing Kayleth had ever seen in his life.

"Everyone, ranged weapons! Wallace, stop him! Lyn, support Lord Wallace!" Kayleth barked out, blowing his horn to signal the attack, but the Legion was already peppering the good General with whatever ranged weapons they could lay their hands on.

General Eagler faltered as he reached Wallace, burned, pierced, axed, and speared. Slowing, he managed, "Go quickly… the Marquess knows nothing of this… there's only poison…. Please, for Caelin."

The Legionnaires were struck with pity… it was apparent that General Eagler knew the truth, and it fell to Wallace to deliver eternal rest to his old friend. Eagler approached Wallace, head bowed, knowing he was beyond even the most miraculous powers of healing, and fell in Wallace's arms.

Wallace, taking his helmet off, grimaced before he slipped a knife he carried at his side into his old friend's heart, a swift and merciful death the last thing he could give him.

Kayleth wondered whether his own death would be as graceful.

Kent drew his lance and raised it in salute to General Eagler. Others followed suit. Even the dedicated mounts such as Sain's horse, Elaine, and Huey let out soft sounds. Lucius and Serra, serious for once, administered the Last Rites.

"What kind of man was he? Think he must have known we were telling the truth," Lyn asked quietly.

"When we first joined the knights… he was our teacher. He was an honorable man, and taught us everything we knew," Kent replied.

"Lord Lundgren probably had a hostage!" Sain looked close to bursting in angry tears. "Nothing else would have made him fight against us."

Wallace rocked gently, cradling Eagler's body, and murmured, "Without courage, all other virtues lose meaning... damn you Eagler... for having courage."

Lyn snarled, "May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I will stop that man!"

General Eagler's household guard and some Caelin regulars arrived. They cried out in despair. A cavalier approached, weapons sheathed, and murmured, "We surrender. We will not take up arms. I only ask that you be merciful."

"There's been enough bloodshed today… you are all forgiven, and should return to your homes until this business is over," Lyn said. Turning to the rest of the troops, Lyn shouted, "I am Lyndis, granddaughter of Marquess Hausen! You are all forgiven, provided that you return to your homes and do not take up arms against us. But before that… honor him," Lyn continued, pointing at General Eagler's body. "He was… a good man. It's a shame that we met under these circumstances."

Most of the troops dispersed, and General Eagler's personal guards bore the General's body gently from Wallace's arms. They nodded at Lyn, and marched in step to the manor.

It was dark. Most had fallen asleep in the campsite established right where General Eagler fell. The Legion had attended his funeral earlier. The mood was quite somber.

There was little Kayleth could do about it, and he merely finished his journal entry for that day, describing Wallace as "_physically magnificent. Speed belies his size and age. Could stop cavalry charge if need be. Mental fortitude: will never, ever break. Not particularly knowledgeable perhaps, but he's honest, straightforward, and wise in only a way that could have come from age and experience._"

Furthermore, he finished detailing the aspects of the battle, and wrote, for Prince Zephiel's benefit, "_This General Eagler… you need retainers like him, my Prince. My only regret is that I am reasonably certain I do not fit the profile._"

Disheartened by the realization, and that he could not come up with a way to bypass the Eagler estate entirely, it took some time before Kayleth could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Kayleth awoke with a start as Elaine shook him with her head, and muttered, "Bad girl, bad, bad girl, Elaine. I was having the most pleasant dream watching my sister play! You remember Alice, don't you?"<p>

Elaine pointed her nose in the direction of her concern, and Kayleth followed it. It was Lyn, standing wide awake on a hill, facing the moon.

"_It shouldn't be no rest for the wicked… it should be no rest for the underpaid and overworked tactician,_" Kayleth groaned, ordering his body to get up. He was getting tired of commanding so small a force that he had no choice but to involve himself in what should have been a line officer's business.

As Kayleth approached, Lyn said without turning, "Kayleth, do you think we can reach my grandfather in time?"

"It depends, Lady Lyndis, on whether Matthew is as successful as he was here," Kayleth replied cautiously. "But even if he did not, I believe we will emerge victorious."

"You have him spreading false information there, too?" Lyn raised her eyebrows.

"That's the plan! Least casualty possible, just how you like it, no?" Kayleth asked.

"Yes, of course I appreciate your efforts," Lyn muttered irritably.

Kayleth sensed a dangerous hesitation in Lyn that he did not like to see in any of his soldiers. It was common for those recently demoralized by trauma, he had read. Kayleth decided it was time for desperate measures, anything to raise Lyn's spirits.

"Lyn, we now have a professional career soldier, Lord Wallace, on our side. I'm sure he can kill, if not distract, Lundgren suitably," Kayleth paused, seeing that Lyn still seemed in poor spirits. He decided to try humor. "By this time in two days, Lyn, you'll be by your grandfather's side and I'll have the chance to ask you and your grandfather for permission to court you!" Kayleth stopped, for that was not what he had in mind.

To his relief, Lyn stopped staring at him with an open mouth, and instead smiled the same gentle smile that she had given Kayleth when he woke up at her ger long ago. "See that you don't make promises you can't keep, Kayleth." Lyn started laughing, slowly at first, and then into a full giggle followed by hearty laughter.

Kayleth joined her, all the while wondering whether what he said was a necessary joke or the manifestation of his true feelings.


	12. Fate of Blood Traitors

The tension was palpable as Lyndis's Legion prepared for the final battle.

Kent stood watch, lance in hand and eyes alert, watching for any movement to the east. Duty was something Kent valued over all other values, and he steeled himself in anticipation for the final battle, come what may. Sain was worried for his partner, and conspicuously looked after the bridle and saddle of their mounts as well as their spare weapons. He was not unaware of the implications of the conclusion of the conflict that was to come, and swore to do his utmost to install Lyn as heir of Caelin; his heart stopped beating briefly as he thought of the repercussions Lundgren's coronation would have for his family back in his village of birth.

Florina brushed Huey's mane, gently conversing with the creature. She thought back to Ilia, the snow-covered mountains, the beauty of the Pegasii complementing the natural panorama as they flew through the all too brief but warm summer skies. Florina was also reminded of Fiora and Farina, her sisters; how proud they would be if she returned a successful Pegasus Knight, perhaps enough to reconcile with each other. She would not disappoint them… and she would most certainly not disappoint Lyn, her sister in companionship and spirit if not blood, in reaching the only relative she had left.

Wil thought back to the time when he started his travels with his best friend from the same village. Taking part in such an event, helping return the long-lost princess to her rightful castle, may well make up for the lack of adventure and glory that plagued his journey. Perhaps he'd even return some day as a knight to his family in Pherae; maybe he'd meet Dan again, and Rebecca, too.

Dorcas silently contemplated Natalie's predicament, grinding his favored axe to a whetstone. He had nearly died from shame when he was reunited with her at the small fortress. Dorcas was also a fundamentally honorable man, and would pay Lyn back for her kindness. Kayleth had already visited him earlier and reassured him that he would look after Natalie if something… unfortunate were to happen to him. But Dorcas knew it was not his time yet. He'd return to Natalie, and take care of her, no matter the cost.

Serra was overjoyed that they would reach Castle Caelin soon, and waltzed around the fire. She wanted to get back to Ostia, true, but she was delighted at the opportunity to prove herself. Serra would tell Marquess Uther all that had transpired before Matthew could tell him his own version of the stories. Surely even Lord Hector could not ignore her if she saved a canton and ingratiated herself with its future leader?

Erk was similarly joyful, and rather surprisingly for similar reasons that Serra had. He was anxious to get rid of Serra of course, but he did see certain benefits in helping Lady Lyndis in this matter of succession. Surely it would benefit him in the future as an agent of the Mage General, to have a ruler of a canton in his debt, and he would prove himself to Lord Pent a full mage in his own right.

Matthew, having reported the results of Kayleth's gambit to the tactician, grinned as he recalled Kayleth's plan, which would most likely result in the most desirable outcome to the new Marquess Ostia. Caelin would have a ruler favorably disposed to Pherae and therefore Ostia. Bern had a security leak at one of the highest posts in the military and the Court. It was practically unheard of for a spy as young as he to have cultivated an asset such as the tactician. Even Leila would be impressed by Matthew's success.

Rath tended to his horse and his bow, as he always did whenever he had time. He thought back to the prophecy his father had spoken of before sending him out into the world. That such a traumatic event would lead him to playing a part in restoring a Sacaen plainswoman/Lycian Lady to her rightful place smacked of irony. Furthermore… this Lundgren they spoke of was a man willing to become kinslayer for the sake of power. Sacaens frowned severely on such men, and it would do Rath's soul good to cleanse the dishonor of his service to Marquess Araphen.

Nils and Ninian were sound asleep, having been ordered by Kayleth to never stay outside tents unless absolutely necessary, for Lundgren being reinforced by the group that hunted them would be unacceptable.

General Wallace, retired Knight Commander of Caelin, paced about impatiently. He still remembered the day he had first met Lord Hausen, the day he first became knight, the day of his promotion to commander of all Caelin forces, how he let Hassar and Lady Madelyn escape, his brief imprisonment… and most importantly, Eagler's face as he sank into the arms of his oldest friend. Lundgren will die, of that Wallace had no doubt.

Lyn brandished the Mani Katti, the sacred blade shining under the moon, and thought of the events that occurred in her journey. She greatly appreciated the support of her Legion as it was to become known. Lyn vowed that she would not dishonor them by proving unworthy of their trust, and Kayleth's loyalty. Her thoughts passed to the day she rescued him, how she was finally inspired to move on and search out her destiny proactively, how he guided her growing Legion through terrible odds… and how he never failed to encourage her when her courage was flailing. In her view, he had already paid back his debt of honor, and more.

As Lyn continued her drills, a piercing shriek filled the night skies, too loud to be human. A large wyvern flapped its wings as it landed, and she saw Kayleth jump off. Spotting Lyn, Kayleth nodded, and turning his attention to the rest of the Legion, shouted, "Why in the world are you people not asleep? Go! You will need to save your strength! As to your questions, yes, I'll admit my ruse failed to provide desired results… but Matthew was resourceful enough to find a path through the mountains directly north to Castle Caelin," Kayleth paused to acknowledge Matthew. "Caelin forces are assembled mostly around the closest village to Castle Caelin, to the east. We will bypass them entirely. There are dangers, however... we'll be facing half a dozen of Caelin's elite knights. So, for the last time, go to sleep! Oh… a word please, Lyn, Lord Wallace."

Wallace and Lyn approached. Kayleth, bowing curtly to both out of the genuine respect they had earned, began, "Lyn, Lord Wallace, you'll be the main fighters facing Lundgren tomorrow. Now, listen to me carefully… Lord Wallace, you may be the primary focus of Lundgren's attacks, but it is Lyn, who must deliver the final blow." Seeing both quirk their eyebrows in question, Kayleth explained, "Aside from the obvious fact that Lundgren did more wrong to Lyn, Lord Wallace, Lyn is heir to Caelin. Will the common folk respect Lyn, who is half-Sacaen in the first place, when she cannot fight her own battles? I think not. It is not enough that we win tomorrow, we must win in the correct manner. It is not enough that Caelin survive, Caelin must recover and prosper. Therefore… you will concentrate on drawing Lundgren's attention and breaking his weapons, Lord Wallace. Lyn, one clean blow if possible but I'll take what I can get. Dismissed," Kayleth finished sharply, gesturing at the tents meaningfully.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am a tactician… war is my business and my mind my sole weapon. But this is not my war. I am no longer a noble. My more pressing debt is to the people of my father's domain that I left behind, and my sister. So why is it that I continue risking my life, and my service to the Prince, for one woman? By all rights I should have abandoned this quest long ago… taken to the skies as soon as Elaine's wings healed. It couldn't be… it shouldn't be, but….<em>"

It was the crack of dawn when Kayleth found himself wondered about the chances against Lundgren. The thoughts that crossed his mind were troublesome; Lyn flicking her hair casually; Lyn charging with the Mani Katti; Lyn sleeping with her head outside the tent, muttering in her sleep; Lyn talking to him, ever gently and sincerely. Kayleth shook his head as he tried to picture the final battle that was to take place, but could not get the lingering image of Lyn out of his head.

"Awake already? I was under the impression that tacticians needed a lot of rest!" Kayleth yelped as he turned and saw Lyn standing over him.

"For the love of the Saints, don't stress me more than I already am stressed!" Kayleth cried.

"Hahaha… you don't look so stressed, Kayleth," Lyn smiled.

"Oh, believe me when I say I am. I drafted a speech for you, by the way. Memorize it, please. I'm sorry that I haven't had the forethought to work much on it… but it will suffice. Are you ready, Lyn?"

Lyn drew the Mani Katti, and simply uttered, "Lundgren will die, Kayleth. I take no great pleasure in killing, but Lundgren… Lundgren more than deserves death."

"Good, good. About that conversation we had last night, Lyn, you don't have to deliver the last blow. It wouldn't do for you to die after coming all this way. Let Lord Wallace handle it if you mu-"

Kayleth was interrupted, "No, Kayleth. It has to be me. You were right. If this is to be my new home, and its people my new tribe, it is not enough. They have to see me as capable, a leader worthy of their loyalty, and I'll lead them to prosperity alongside grandfather." Lyn paused, and continued, "Definitely not, Kayleth… you told me about the obligations nobles have, and I have no intention of neglecting my duties. Besides, I vowed that I would be your peerless warrior as you would be my master tactician. The people of Sacae do not make empty promises, Kayleth, I will not disappoint you."

"Nor I, you, Lyn. And… there is something I must tell you, after our victory I mean. Oh, and do memorize that speech before we cross the mountain please. I will start preparing your forces," Kayleth said, before he stalked off to the ring of tents.

* * *

><p>"Once we pass these mountains, we'll see Castle Caelin, everything rests on this next battle," Kent really was the master of the obvious.<p>

"Lundgren won't have reinforcements but there are some regulars left," Sain cautioned.

"Let them all come, I'll not be turned away! I'll see my grandfather…. I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way…." Lyn's voice trailed off.

"All forces, march, single file. Wait for further instructions upon arrival at a wooded slope overlooking Castle Caelin, please," Kayleth blew his horn. He wished he had command flags with him, but in their absence, the battle-horn served well enough.

Lyndis's Legion went to settle the future of Caelin.

* * *

><p>Lyndis's Legion stopped just below the slope that overlooked Castle Caelin, the sun glaring at them. No one had seen them so far, and Matthew returned with Kayleth's spyglass which confirmed the presence of two armored knights and four cavaliers.<p>

Kayleth signaled the Legion to gather around him, and started, "When I found myself awakening in a hut in Sacae not two months ago, I never imagined that I would be on such a quest." Kayleth paused, watching his audience for reaction, he was just warming them up for Lyn's speech, of course.

"However, I must say, that despite all the hardships, I am grateful for this journey. I could not have hoped to meet such an eclectic group, and even befriend some of you. All of you have performed beyond my wildest expectations, and believe me when I say you have all grown as soldiers and human beings. I do not believe our meeting was a coincidence, because then there are too many coincidences; no, I believe it was destiny that led us to meet under a cause greater than our own. To restore the rightful place of a kind-hearted and just princess, and overthrow a tyrant who would kill his own brother for power! For Lyndis, the valiant Lady of Caelin!" Kayleth shouted passionately, and Elaine roared at the top of her lungs.

Seeing her cue, Lyn started, "My dear friends, my brothers and sisters in arms, I too share Kayleth's belief. But it is my cause you're all fighting for, and I can say with utmost certainty that it has been my honor to know you all. My one regret is that I do not have the means to repay you for your kindness toward me, but as a Sacaen and Lady of Caelin, I promise you that I will. This is our final test my friends, and I beseech you all, one last time, to lend me your strength! Once more into the fray, and we will write our own legend!"

Lyndis's Legion cheered as Lyn raised the Mani Katti and, pointing at the Castle, shouted, "Forward!"

* * *

><p>Four cavaliers surged out of the hastily-erected series of fortifications at the foot of the mountains.<p>

Lyndis's Legion was more numerous than they had expected, and their main forces were guarding the bridge half a day to the east, for they doubted anyone could cross the mountains to the north. The cavaliers fell from a bombardment of arrows, axes, javelins, and magic that tore through them.

Kayleth saw one rider punched from the saddle by a well-placed javelin Florina twirled and then winced as Kent's horse trampled him at the speed of a full charge.

Another surrendered as his mount succumbed to arrows. Lyn allowed him to live and Kayleth tied him up as best he could.

A cavalier carrying a heavy spear made towards Wallace, but was brought down by a hand-axe that crushed his shoulder inward followed by a ball of pure fire that tore through his armor. The man burned for some time until Rath found the time to grant him the final mercy from his screaming and writhing.

The last rider was brought low by Lyn, Mani Katti blurring as she struck with the speed of the wind biting into the cavalier's torso from five different directions.

Two heavily armored knights moved to support them, but they were either crushed by Wallace's axe, hacked by Lyn's sword, or burned by the spellcasters among Lyndis's Legion.

"Serra! Take care of Wil's wounded arm, please. The rest of you, apply vulneraries liberally! Regroup when you're done," Kayleth shouted as he rose to the air to confirm that Lundgren was now quite alone.

His suspicions confirmed, Kayleth returned to the main group and, hopping off Elaine, gave Florina the heavy spear he had purchased earlier and Wallace the heavy spear that a cavalier dropped earlier. Wallace seemed to frown at looting, but accepted nonetheless. Kayleth grinned as he made a mental note to note his flexibility even after having retired, for he hoped to age at least half as gracefully as Wallace did.

"Everyone except Serra, Lyn, and Lord Wallace, engage Lundgren in ranged combat. When I signal Lyn and Lord Wallace to charge, everyone but Erk and Lucius will stop. Dorcas, please take Lord Wallace's place if he gets injured too much. Serra, prepare to heal him should that happen. Kent, Sain, I'm counting on you to distract Lundgren with a charging pass if the fight does not go well. Florina, perch on the castle tower, no, that one, not this one, and take a pass if Lundgren seems distracted enough. Come, victory is at hand!" Kayleth shouted, and the Legionnaires eagerly obeyed.

"So you're the one who calls herself Lyndis?" Lundgren shouted, as Lyn drew closer. "Die like you were meant to in Sacae!" a javelin flew at Lyn.

Wallace merely stepped in front of Lyn, and the javelin bounced off, no harm done. A deadly hail of ranged weapons and magic struck Lundgren in retaliation.

Kayleth blew his horn to signal the charge, and Wallace flourished his heavy spear as he met Lundgren. Both sides missed their first thrusts. Seizing the opportunity, Florina managed to drive her own heavy spear into a joint in the back of Lundgren's knee.

"Arggh!" Lundgren groaned in agony as blood pumped out of his shattered knee. To Kayleth's considerable surprise, he still managed to hit Wallace with his ornate silver lance, and punched through his side, probably fracturing a few ribs and damaging a lung perhaps. Kayleth was relieved to see Serra rushing up to heal the wound and Wallace seemed to function well enough.

A quietly angry Lyn stepped forward, and shouted, "For all the people you've hurt, for your crimes against your own brother, my grandfather, I sentence you to death, Lundgren. May you find balance and peace in death that you could not find in life."

Lundgren snorted, and shouted, "Have at me, half-breed cur!"

Kayleth was glad to note that such an unimaginative insult did not rile Lyn. Oh, she was angry, of that there was no doubt, but she fueled that anger into strength as she lunged. Kayleth winced as Lundgren launched his lance.

The lance slid by Lyn's vambrace, and Lyn's Mani Katti flashed. Lundgren found he was holding the shaft of a lance, and hurried to draw a javelin.

Lyn did not grant him such opportunity, and slashed diagonally, keeping the momentum of her charge and jumping to land gracefully behind Lundgren.

The heavy armor was as effective as paper in stopping the blessed blade, and Lundgren only managed to face Lyn as he realized that he was cut from his left shoulder to the right ribs cleanly.

"Arghhh!" Lundgren cried at the sudden pain.

Lyn stepped back, and drove the Mani Katti, tip first, into the eye-slit of Lundgren's helmet, hilt-deep.

"_So Lady Fortune does favor the bold... dare the world, and the world always yields, so dare till the world succumbs to your will,_" Kayleth let out a sigh of relief.

As Lyn sank on her knees, Kayleth rushed forth to force her up, shouting to the rest of the Legion, "Secure the Castle! Lord Wallace, I will entrust you with Lundgren's head. Put it on a pike, if you must, and make sure the main forces to the east see it if they return; and tell them to surrender please. It's over." Turning back to Lyn, Kayleth whispered, "Not now, Lyn. There is no time to lose, to your grandfather, now!" and pushed her into the main halls of Castle Caelin.

"We've won…. At last, I can see my grandfather," Lyn mumbled.

Kayleth and Lyn watched as a mustached man of perhaps fifty years in age and a girl of perhaps fifteen years approached them and asked, "You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?"

"Who are you?" Lyn asked before Kayleth could.

"I am Reissman, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I had received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"And I am Michaela, milady, daughter of General Eagler. I… Lundgren took me as hostage to force my father to fight for him. I-is it too much to hope that he still lives?" the girl said, curtsying.

"I am sorry, Lady Michaela… your father has been slain. He knew the truth behind Lundgren's treachery, but wanted you to live," Kayleth replied to the girl.

"Yes, your father was... an honorable man, to the bitter end," Lyn said softly.

A lifetime of training as a noblewoman barely kept the girl from tears, and Kayleth signaled a servant to find her quarters. Before she left, Michaela said, "I am-I'm sorry, too, milady Lyndis. I-I hope those who sided with Lundgren will be punished?"

"Of course," Lyndis growled, remembering the short battle that took place with Eagler, "I'll make sure those who forced your father to his death will be punished. This, I swear."

"I-I'm glad, milady," Michaela said, her face straining under the pressure not to cry out in grief, "Well, then, I… I will see you in Court, Lady Lyndis, farewell." As Michaela left, Kayleth could not help but pity the girl, for he knew she was dreaming up elaborate revenge for the Caelin nobles who stood by and did nothing to deter Lundgren.

"Thank you. May I see my grandfather now?" Lyn asked Reissman with more composure.

"Yes, of course. Do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the Marquess's meal for some time. His body has been ravaged…. He's been bedridden for months," the chancellor hung his head shamefully.

"Well, man? Guide us there right now, there's no time to lose!" Kayleth shouted.

* * *

><p>Rushing to what the chancellor explained to be the Marquess's chamber, Kayleth and Lyn panted as they stood right before a well-crafted oaken door.<p>

"Well, this is it, Lyn. I… good luck. Be strong. I'll be guarding the room from unwelcomed guests," Kayleth murmured.

"Thank you Kayleth. Well… here goes," Lyn opened the door slightly.

A voice emerged from the room, "Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one."

Lyn entered the room fully, and the same voice continued, "What are you doing? Leave me… to die…"

"Um… Pardon me… My name is… I'm Lyndis," Lyn said, closing the door.

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that…" Kayleth could not help but eavesdrop. It was mildly contemptible, but he would not be human if he were not curious.

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was… Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"… Could it be? Come, come here. Let me see your face," there was a pregnant pause, and Kayleth's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Oh… Yes… There is no doubt… You are Madelyn's true child…. Uhhh… ahhhh…" Kayleth's heart, which resumed beating again, sank at the groans.

"Grandfather!"

"Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir… and you, too. He told me you were dead. Thank you…. Thank you for living. Ahhhh… I am blessed…"

"Mother and father were slain last year by brigands. I… I was the only survivor. I lived on, but…"

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parents' love…. There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace," Kayleth was touched, and he might have shed a few tears for the beauty of this reunion if it were not for his rapt attention at the voices emanating from within the chamber.

"Grandfather. My parents… My tribe… Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but… up until the attack, we were truly happy."

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now…."

"No! Grandfather! You must not say that!

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late…"

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me! On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're… with me…."

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to. There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!"

"_Yes, live, Lord Hausen. I would die of shame if Lyn's reunion was so short-lived. I could not bear it to see her mourn for her last relative so soon,_" Kayleth thought involuntarily.

"That does sound… nice.

"Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass. I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!"

"The lands Madelyn loved…. You're right. I still have… quite a bit of living to do."

"You can do it, Grandfather!"

"Lyndis..."

No more conversation took place in the room, and Kayleth, assuming they were in a deep embrace, went to take care of a few minor details.

"Congratulations, Kayleth, you led us to victory with such few losses in life!" Lucius shouted as the tactician emerged from the citadel.

"Only due to the individual strengths of the Legionnaires, Lucius, but I thank you for your compliment. Will you be staying?" Kayleth asked.

"I… I have someone I must find, Kayleth. Perhaps I will return with him to Caelin? He and I need jobs, after all. Do you think Lord Hausen will accept us?"

"Is that even a question, Lucius?" Kayleth grinned. "I am sorry to hear that you cannot stay. But I am certain Lyn will accept you and whoever your friend is."

"Well, I certainly hope so. Ah, before I forget, Matthew told me that he will wait for you, Erk, and Sister Serra in the village inn to the west of the Castle. Until the next time we meet then, Kayleth, for I know our paths will cross again. Farewell," Lucius rode off on one of the packhorses.

Kayleth smiled faintly, and turned his attention to a low voice from his back.

"Good job, tactician…" Rath said.

"You honored me enough by lending our cause your skills, Rath. I assume you will wander again?" Kayleth asked.

"Yes… I need to seek gainful employment, after all. I'm thinking about Ostia. But I speak too much. Farewell, Kayleth. May the winds guide you in the right direction," Rath turned his horse, and started trotting.

"Goodbye, Rath. May fire temper you to greater strength," Kayleth decided upon what he deemed was the most fitting response.

Kayleth stepped outside the main gate, to find the majority of Lyndis's Legion still assembled there. He found Wallace had already forced the rest to surrender and dismissed them until further notice. Kayleth shouted, "Into the citadel! Surely if anyone deserves fine food and warm beds tonight, it is us?"

The Legion cheered as they rushed in.

They heard from the chancellor that Lord Hausen was still a little too weak to join them for dinner, and that they would be given a proper victory feast on the morrow. Lyndis's Legion cheered as Lyn arrived to join them for their unofficial victory celebration. The festivities lasted until well into the night, for Sain found a generous cache of wine and spirits. Even Florina laughed and made a fool of herself, her small body overflowing with alcohol.

* * *

><p>Kayleth finally completed his duties as tactician, having recorded the day's events, found appropriate quarters for his troops, and handing over rest of the supplies, except those reserved for his own group headed to Ostia, to Castle Caelin.<p>

Kayleth took a breath before knocking on Lyn's door.

"Come in," Lyn's voice rang.

Kayleth entered to find Lyn and Florina sitting on plush pillows at the corner of the room. Lyn was still dressed in her traditional Sacaen garb, her ponytail spreading across the pillows silkily, and the Mani Katti still at her waist. The room itself was large, and well-furnished. Kayleth thought that such were quarters fitting for an heir.

"Hello Lyn, Florina. Florina, if I may, can I speak to Lyn privately, please?" Kayleth prompted gently.

"Of course, Kayleth! Have fun, Lyn!" the still intoxicated Florina shouted loudly before leaving the room, leaving Kayleth and Lyn flustered.

"Well, Kayleth, it seems like you have paid your debt to me and honored your vows. Thank you, for you know I could not have come as far as I have without you," Lyn at least, seemed sober.

Chuckling nervously, Kayleth found that this task was considerably more difficult than battle-tactics. He took a deep breath, and started, "Yes I have. Did you doubt that I would?"

Lyn grinned, "Of course not, but that was mainly because of my sword-arm."

Kayleth chuckled shortly, before cutting the laughter off. "Lyn, do you remember when I vowed I'd ask your grandfather's permission to court you?"

Lyn looked shocked, and stammered, "Uh… wasn't-wasn't that a joke, to raise my spirits, I mean?"

"Well, I thought so, too, Lyn. Over the last few days, though, I've been thinking. I was barely able to carry out my duties as tactician because, well… whenever I think long enough, my thoughts always come back to you, Lyn," Kayleth winced as Lyn's face turned into a neutral mask.

"Yes… carry on," Lyn commanded.

"I was especially surprised when I questioned why I followed you, even after Elaine's wings healed, I mean. Taking part in Prince Zephiel's ascension to the throne is one of the few things I live for and traveling with you to face bandits, a group of assassins, and the Caelin army was frankly far more dangerous than I should have found acceptable if my only goal were to repay a debt," clearing his throat and blushing, Kayleth said, "I think I have feelings for you, Lyn."

Kayleth and Lyn were both speechless for a while. Lyn tried to process this information as Kayleth walloed in shock at his own admission.

"Do you really think so?" Lyn asked quietly.

"I am not sure, Lyn. I never felt what I feel right now. I can tell you, however, that the risks I took in following you I cannot take for anyone… anyone other than my own sister, Alice, and even then I would have had doubts. For you, though, I did not even question my decision to follow you until a couple of days ago. I-I'm sorry if I've been too forward with you, Lady Lyndis. I'll never bring it up again," Kayleth made to withdraw from the room.

"Stop!" Lyn shouted.

"Huh?" was the only, trembling, sound Kayleth could make.

"Florina was not as drunk as she made it out to be when she left this room, Kayleth."

"What? Nonsense, however would she shout that loudly if she were not utterly drunk?" Kayleth asked, his expression a mixture of fear and hope, uncertain what to think.

"Oh, she is somewhat drunk, yes, but that's when she's most forthcoming. She and I were talking about… you," Lyn cast her eyes down shamefacedly.

"What about me?" Kayleth prompted.

"Do you remember when you first flew your wyvern straight at the bandit leader, when you were exhausted and close to passing out? Do you remember the countless occasions when you lifted my spirits when I was worried? Spotting Florina and surviving the bandit attack in that fortress? Of course you remember the time you were but a few syllables away from challenging Marquess Araphen, but do you remember you held my hands that night? Do you remember when I fell asleep in your own room? Not to mention the countless occasions you ordered me to battle, with such confidence I knew I'd live, come what may. I, too… think about those moments, Kayleth, and too often to be passing thoughts," Lyn blurted.

Kayleth's heart soared as he saw a glimmer of hope, "It seems we think of each other too often, Lady Lyndis."

"I feel… safer with you, more confident, and I know you wouldn't send me into anything more than I can handle. I, too, never felt what I feel now. I confessed all of this to Florina and she, well, she thought it sounded a lot like love," Lyn started toeing the floor, her eyes still fixated on the ground.

"Then… will you give me permission to court you, Lady Lyndis?" Kayleth asked tentatively.

"To you, Kayleth, it is Lyn. As for your question… yes, yes you have my permission," Lyn lifted her head and looked Kayleth in the eye with her own eyes also tinged with fear… and hope.

It was all Kayleth could do to thank Lyn, and take her leave, still trembling. Inside, he felt something akin to a wyvern roar in joy.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Lord Hausen himself appeared to host a celebratory feast for Lyndis's Legion. The luncheon was all the more delicious as servants, long oppressed by Lundgren's henchmen, repaid Lyn and her warriors a thousandfold.<p>

"Lady Lyndis! Do you honestly plan on remaining here? Tell me truly!" Sain shouted, overjoyed at all the attention he was getting from the serving-maids.

"Yes, until my grandfather is well. I won't, I can't, leave him now," Kayleth thought Lyn smiled beneficently, as a Saint might.

"The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady," Kent said. That was an exaggeration, of course, but Kayleth noted that Marquess Hausen looked considerably healthier than any man who was slowly poisoned for three months had any right to be.

"He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long life. Even then, I will make sure his legacy is upheld, and watch over Caelin as long as necessary," Lyn said.

"Lady Lyndis!" Florina shouted, returning to Lyn's side from what seemed like a conversation with Marquess Hausen.

"What is it, Florina?" Lyn asked, her expression brightening.

"I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn… I mean, Lady Lyndis…. We'll be together always!" Florina said shrilly, excitement bubbling from her usually shy self.

"Really? Oh, that please me so… but…. Please don't call me Lady Lyndis. For you, I'm still just Lyn."

"My Pegasus and I fly for you now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow," Kayleth was shocked, and well pleased, that Florina actually stood up for her own beliefs. He would make sure to praise her for it later, well out of Lyn's earshot.

"Florina!" Lyn seemed to be just as surprised as Kayleth was.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you…. Please…." Florina pleaded, and she sounded so much like a child, with scraped knees perhaps, Lyn found it impossible to deny her.

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well. I understand."

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn! Oops! I mean… Lady Lyndis!" Florina said, flustered.

"Ha ha ha…. Oh, Florina!"

"Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!" Wil piped up from further down the table.

"Wil? Weren't you planning on returning home?"

"Well, I was, but…. I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know…. I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision," the tactician briefly wondered about the real reason behind Wil's decision to stay, for he thought he detected traces of anxiety.

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil. Thank you," Lyn replied.

"Thank you, milady."

The rest of the feast turned to lighter subjects, and Kayleth approached Lyn and Lord Hausen, who were separated from the main table by a dais. One would have to speak clearly and loudly for the guests at the main table to hear anything said at the table for the Marquess's household, which only had two occupants. "Marquess Hausen," Kayleth bowed deeply.

As the Marquess turned to behold Kayleth, Lyn said, "Grandfather, this is Kayleth, the tactician I told you about. It was he who helped me overcome countless obstacles and avoid battling most of Caelin's soldiers."

"It seems I owe you a debt, tactician. You're… a lot younger than I expected such a tactician to be. No matter, words cannot express how grateful I am. Tell me, if you have but one favor to ask, what would it be? I will grant it if it is in my power to do so," Marquess Caelin said kindly.

"I helped Lady Lyndis because of a debt I owed her, Marquess Hausen. However, if you would be so generous, Lord, I would ask for your permission to court the Lady Lyndis."

Startled, Marquess Hausen turned to see Lyn and saw her face flushed at her grandfather's scrutiny. He suddenly came to reminisce about his own youth when he married Lady Lyndis, Lyn's grandmother and namesake. Smiling inwardly, he decided that this man needed a little humbling. As grandfather, he would make sure his granddaughter was paid the proper respect and love she was due.

"I assume by my grandchild's demeanor that you already asked her, and that she said something to the effect of 'yes,' correct? Well, I am not so easily taken, tactician. I heard you were ostracized by your own in Bern? I am not sure whether to take it as a calculated insult or sheer stupidity when you ask to woo my grandchild, heir to Caelin, when you yourself have no title, no land, few means to provide for her, and no particularly useful skill other than the art of war," Marquess Hausen said sternly.

"I-I apologize, Lord," Kayleth's heart sank so low he thought it was being dissolved in his stomach, "no such insult was intended." He thought himself a fool to believe this might work. Everything the Marquess said, after all, was true. Kayleth must seem quite the brazen opportunist. At least Lyn did not seem to take to the Marquess's words well, either.

Lyn, for her part, was astounded that her own grandfather would behave thus. She could not help but despair that if such were the ways of Lycian nobility, she would not last long in Lycia.

"Why do you love Lyndis?" a voice asked, and Kayleth realized it was Marquess Hausen.

"Truth be told… I am not certain and I can see no one particular reason why I do. But since you ask, Lord, I can say no more than that it is because she is she… and I am I. Again, I apologize for my impudence," Kayleth replied, barely keeping himself together under interrogation. As it was, he could barely keep himself from running.

So it was to Kayleth's surprise as he looked at Marques Caelin to see him grinning, as he said, "Fortunately, I am in a position to remedy your shortcomings… for I am all but king in name as far as the affairs of Caelin are concerned. I had planned on rewarding all those who served my granddaughter, tactician… Kayleth. I heard you have some training in affairs of Court and the scholarly arts? You will be granted peerage, help Lyndis rule over the land had I entrusted to my… treacherous brother's care, and serve my granddaughter in helping to run the affairs of Caelin while I recover from the poison."

Aghast, Kayleth protested, "Marquess Hausen, I… have a prior commitment that will engage about three months of my time starting tomorrow. As generous as your offer is, Lord, I am afraid that I will not be able to fulfill my duties."

Leaning in, the Marquess whispered, "Then return in four months, and defend my granddaughter. She will have enemies in Court. I can ask no more of one who was so instrumental in giving me a reason to live on. You have my permission."

Ecstatic, Kayleth bowed again to the Marquess, and then smiled at Lyn. Lyn let out a sigh of relief as she saw that her grandfather, at least, was not an average Lycian noble.

"_Perhaps mother's running away helped him see the differently?_" Lyn wondered privately.

* * *

><p>Kayleth and Lyn watched in quiet happiness as Marquess Caelin took his ancestral seat in the throne room of Caelin so he might reward the people who helped his granddaughter to his side.<p>

Kent was named Knight Commander of all Caelin troops, and Sain was similarly honored as his second in command. Both knights wept a few streaks of tears upon seeing their duties fulfilled and their liege lord alive.

Florina and Wil were officially knighted as Knights of Caelin.

Dorcas received more than enough in gold to see to Natalie's illness. Serra wore an expression of glee, looking at the jeweled pendant Marquess Hausen granted her.

Erk had found an ancient tome concerning the theories of the source of magic, whether anima, light, or elder, and was allowed to keep it, for he had no particular desire for anything else and told the Marquess so.

Wallace held his liege lord in a hearty embrace, and, after a whispered conversation the topic of which Kayleth could only guess at, promptly left.

"Step forward, tactician Kayleth," the chancellor Reissman called from the Marquess's side.

Kayleth walked and stood before the Marquess. He wondered whether or not to kneel, for he did vow only to kneel before Prince Zephiel. Kayleth thought, however, that perhaps the grandfather of the woman he loved was an exception to such matters, and kneeled, taking heart as Lyn smiled encouragingly at him.

Marquess Hausen got up, and raised a ceremonial sword to rest on Kayleth's left shoulder. "_That's another reason I don't like kneeling… people insist on placing sharp objects uncomfortably close to my neck,_" Kayleth thought vaguely.

"Do you, Kayleth, swear to uphold your duties as a noble of this realm? Will you fight for Caelin, and toil for its people?" Marquess Hausen asked.

"I do so swear, and I will uphold all the duties that are required of a peer of the realm," Kayleth replied.

"Then arise, Baron Kayleth, and may you be worthy of the trust this realm places in you," the Marquess concluded.

Kayleth rose, and watched as Lyn took the Marquess away back to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Kayleth was packing for his journey when Lyn entered his room. Seeing that Kayleth was completely engrossed in his task and peeved that he was packing before even speaking to her, Lyn decided to surprise him. Lyn approached quietly and when in range, jabbed the tactician's side with her fingers.<p>

"Arggh!" Kayleth yelped, snapping around to defend himself, and saw Lyn. "Ah… hello, Lyn."

"Going somewhere?" Lyn asked, tapping her left foot on the ground.

Kayleth looked away guiltily and replied, "Yes… I was going to tell you as soon as I was packed. I'm so sorry, Lyn, but I must finish my errands for Prince Zephiel's cause. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you. I estimate approximately three months as the wyvern flies to visit Ostia and Etruria."

"And then? You'll leave again?" Lyn asked, a touch of fear in her voice.

"Oh no, no, it'll be a long time before the rebels in Bern can organize themselves, possibly a decade, even," Kayleth said reassuringly. "I'll return, and help you watch over your new people, your grandfather's domain."

"… I'll wait for you," Lyn replied simply, but it was a promise of a Sacaen, and Sacaens cannot lie.

"Thank you, Lyn. I'll… bring you gifts?" Kayleth said, uncertain of what to make of their relationship. Academically, of course, he knew about the customs of courtship well enough. In practice… he honestly had no idea what to do. Until two months ago, he believed he would end up dead somewhere, alone with no one to mourn him.

"Of course you will!" Lyn grinned, "But for the time being, here…" Lyn tied a piece of cloth around Kayleth's upper arm.

"Eh… what's this, Lyn?" Kayleth asked, as Lyn finished.

For the first time, Lyn giggled in front of Kayleth, and replied, "I heard it is Lycian custom for a Lady to grant a piece of cloth to the gentleman she favors. This is the very cloth that my mother granted father…" Lyn trailed off, as she started to reminisce about the time when her parents were alive.

Before she could sink any further in her memories, and inevitably dredge up the day of her parents' death, Kayleth bowed low and, taking her right hand, kissed it gingerly.

"_Even more battered than mine. But then of course, I had almost no opportunity for manual labor and my combat training was minimal. Hmm… smells like a warm spring breeze,_" Kayleth thought, as he lingered at Lyn's hand longer than was usual.

Lyn gently withdrew her hand, and murmured, "I'm not asking you to stay, you don't need to feel guilty, Kayleth. It's just… I'll miss you. When I found you unconscious on the plains… I had no idea we would be together for so long. Well then, take care…. I… I hope I see you again soon."

The tinge of sadness in Lyn's voice almost drove Kayleth to his knees, but steeling his heart, Kayleth said, "In three months, Lyn. I'll… I'll miss you terribly, too. Ah, and before I go," Kayleth drew the signet dagger of his House, and placed it in Lyn's hand. "This is the signet dagger of my House, Lyn. A thousand years ago, my ancestor and founder of my House fought for the Eight Heroes. By all surviving accounts, he was the model noble, and ruled over his realm well, after the war that is. This is his, and imbued in it, I think, is a piece of my identity. Please, keep it safe." Kayleth retreated from Lyn's presence hastily before his resolve grew any weaker.

* * *

><p>As Kayleth was about to lead Elaine out of the citadel, he heard footsteps approaching him and turned around to face their owners.<p>

"Baron Kayleth, leaving so soon?" the newly promoted Knight Commander of Caelin asked.

"Yes… I was actually considering having a conversation with all of you before I left. I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me. I am, by the way, returning in three months or so," Kayleth smiled as he was reminded that there were a few things he could do for Lyn before he left.

"What about?" Sain asked.

"Luckily, Lundgren didn't have the time to use much gold before he died," seeing Kent's eyebrows raised, Kayleth explained, "I had the chancellor Reissman inform me of the financial position of Caelin. Anyhow, Lord Hausen has been a frugal man, it is my suspicion that he did not spend a single gold coin on luxuries after Lady Madelyn's flight. Now, all of you are sworn to Lyn personally, correct?"

Kent, Sain, Florina, and Wil nodded.

"Good, because Lyn's position is not as stable as we could hope it to be. There were nobles who sided with Lundgren. Now, Lyn cannot afford another civil war. That does not deter those nobles from attacking her and slandering her, however. In Marquess Hausen's illness, Lyn must prove herself a capable ruler," Kayleth took out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Wil whispered, as might a conspirator.

"It's a rough plan for what Lyn should spend Marquess Hausen's considerable wealth on for the next three months. No Kent, not nearly all of it. Now, most of the Caelin troops who were killed came from Lundgren's own lands, which Lyn inherited by default. It is essential that their families receive compensation. I have outlined how much she should grant each family. The commoners, and Lord Hausen's noble supporters, will praise her for the deed," Kayleth whispered back as the five with the greatest interest in Lyn's well-being huddled together.

"That's-that's not all-all, is it? Kayleth?" Florina whispered.

"Very perceptive, Florina. Kent, as Knight Commander, you will discreetly audit the finances of those nobles who supported Lundgren. You will use such information as leverage against the nobles, for I do not doubt that most of them took some form of bribe from Lundgren, in building a road system that connects all of the major towns and castles of Caelin. It is a move designed to increase long-term revenues for Caelin. I know that Lady Michaela, that's General Eagler's daughter by the way, will be most pleased to get back at the nobles who supported Lundgren in whatever ways possible. If Lyn asks about why the more... reticent, nobles, suddenly support her proposal, tell her I took care of it. She does not need to know the more… distasteful details," Kayleth said, careful to keep his voice down.

"That's a major undertaking, Baron Kayleth," Kent said, sucking in a sharp breath.

"I have faith in your dedication to duty, Kent. Whatever information can be gathered, I know Sain and Wil can handle a few servants. Florina, your duty is just as important… you have to keep Lyn from prying too much. You'll also keep unwanted ears away from Lyn. Anyhow, my calculations are solid, and I have already given Reissman the details of the road system. You'll patrol them from time to time. Most of the roads will be constructed come winter and Marquess Hausen has saved enough to pay for their construction and more. Lyn will, again, be praised by the people and the loyal nobles," Kayleth sighed contentedly.

"We'll not fail Caelin," Kent vowed, and the others murmured in agreement.

"Excellent, I'll be back soon enough, but until then, farewell. You've all outdone yourselves, and you'll do so again, I know it," Kayleth dished out some well-deserved praise, feeling more magnanimous than was usual for him, and left.

* * *

><p>"What took so long?" Matthew inquired.<p>

"The stability of Caelin, spy. Is that not what you wanted?" Kayleth indulged his curiosity.

"Excellent, I do so love it when unexpected assets take care of problems I was supposed to take care of," Matthew grinned.

Snorting, Kayleth replied, "I'm sure you do."

"Are you sure you weren't distracted by someone with, hmm… green hair, Baron?" Matthew nudged.

Carefully controlling his face, Kayleth replied, "That is none of your business, spy, even if that were true."

Obviously he was not as successful as he thought, as Matthew grinned again, "Actually, it is my business."

Turning around to face Erk and Serra, who were lagging a little, Kayleth shouted, "Kindly spur your horses. We can get to that hill over there before we settle down to camp!"

As he heard Serra complain more than usual, fresh from her encounter with Marquess Caelin which no doubt boosted her ego even further if that were even possible, Kayleth prayed desperately, "_Elimine, grant me the strength to not strangle those in my immediate vicinity._"


	13. City of Iron

After a week of what Wyvern Knights dubbed 'foot slogging', although borne on horseback, Kayleth, Matthew, Serra, and Erk arrived at the outskirts of the walls of Ostia.

Though he had visited Ostia before, Kayleth could not help his surge of confidence in human ingenuity and tenacity as he surveyed the mighty stonework. True to Ostian philosophy, the fortifications were designed to be practical, and there were no decorations that might have adorned the walls of Etrurian or Bernese cities. Ostians were famed for their frugality, and paid for a good deal of the public defense projects that the Lycian Council commissioned.

Kayleth recalled what he learned about Ostian history. When Lycia was still ruled by Roland, Ostia was his seat. Though it did not have a natural harbor like Badon or vast plains perfect for raising horses like Laus, Ostia was not without its own strengths. There was a rich vein of iron running through the mountains nearby, which dictated to this day the creed of Ostia's military, an impenetrable wall of iron and steel. With heavy armor and stoic discipline, Ostia's military ensured its place as the leader of Lycia even after Roland's death. Their main knightly order, the Ironclad, had yet to suffer a major defeat on the defensive side of siege warfare.

Ostia also had the Tiber river flowing near it, and a lot of merchant traffic passed through it due to its location near the center of Lycia. That, combined with a major quarry, ensured that Ostia could maintain its fabled fortifications.

Whenever Lycia was threatened, Ostia answered the call, for to whom much is given, much is required.

"_I wonder how I would assault Ostia, if that should ever prove necessary…. The best bet would be to destroy Ostia's army before it retreated within the citadel, where armor counts most,_" Kayleth mused.

"Majestic, isn't it…? Beautiful in its own way. Wait until you see the actual citadel; the citadel never fell, and never will," Matthew breathed reverently.

"Yes! Civilization! Ostia! Oh, Erky, you did such a good job! Now, escort me to the convent!" Serra ordered imperiously and gleefully.

Erk nodded curtly to Kayleth, and accompanied Serra as she prattled on.

"This way, Kayleth," Matthew said, as he led both his mount and Kayleth into a stable.

"Such… an active city, Matthew. I've been here before in my travels, of course, but it strikes me again in its elegance and... deep-seated strength. I'd love to have access to some of your internal history records, strictly for scholarly purposes of course," Kayleth asked.

"Reading material for your trip to Etruria? Why not?" Matthew shrugged. "I'll prepare them while you write about Bernese invasion plans and troop disposition. Furthermore, you'll present your uh… findings to the Marquess directly. I think it'll make him more amenable to your own requests."

The spy and the tactician stopped at the entrance of a nondescript building, not unlike the ones that surrounded it.

"Libertas," a deep voice rumbled.

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" Matthew said, covering his mouth so Kayleth could not hear it.

"Enter, and welcome back, brother."

* * *

><p>Kayleth and Matthew now approached the citadel of Ostia. Kayleth read the inscriptions engraved on the stones forming an arch around the gate, "<em>E Pluribus Unum.<em>"

"_Out of many, one… fitting words for the leading canton of Lycia,_" Kayleth thought.

It was a little after supper that Kayleth was able to meet Marquess Ostia. Matthew accompanied him as he approached the Marquess in his chair, and Kayleth saw a blue-haired man with visible scars, clearly a man who knew war.

"Marquess Uther, Lord of Lycia," Kayleth bowed.

Uther tilted his head slightly, and said, "Tactician Kayleth, until recently of the House of Winterfell and Bernese nobility. Now a noble of Lycia. I'm afraid I have the advantage of you in this regard… Matthew has sent word about you a couple of weeks ago."

"All good words, I hope?" Kayleth asked.

"Impressively so… you have proven yourself quite the able cat's paw in regards to the succession of Caelin. You've led a group of inexperienced warriors to victory against a foe with significantly more resources without bleeding Caelin dry. Not only were you victorious, you've managed to install an heir to the throne who, if Matthew is correct and he usually is, wants stability and peace. The only Ostian resource used was Matthew!" Uther grinned.

"Then I trust you heard my, how should I put this… unofficial proposal from Prince Zephiel's supporters, milord?" Kayleth cocked his head, waiting for a response.

"I did, and frankly, it makes sense. A couple of our spies have reported such massacres that you described to my spy," Uther nodded at Matthew.

"Good, good! In light of our ah, spirit of mutual cooperation, I have a gift for the people of Ostia," Kayleth gingerly put his hand in his robes, and lifting his other hand in a signal of peaceful intentions, withdrew a roll of parchment.

"What might this gift be?" Uther said, eying the scroll.

"Bernese blacksmiths have recently come across an ingenious method of heating and cooling metals that, in large enough masses of metal such as that required for breastplates of, let's say, heavily armored Ostian knights. The time needed in forging armor for one of Ostia's Ironclad knight will decrease from twenty five to twenty one days!" Kayleth beamed, smiling as warmly as he could.

Uther's eyes widened, recognizing the potential ramifications of such a discovery, and said, "A worthy gift, Kayleth."

"As for the, ah… alliance proposal?" Kayleth asked hopefully.

"As for that, master tactician, I am afraid I cannot offer you an answer today. We do not want to end up in a real war against Bern after all, should the Prince fail and Lycian support be discovered! We may reconsider following a… demonstration proving the rebels are capable of winning." Seeing Kayleth's disappointment, Uther added, "Of course we want a more stable King of Bern, tactician, but I make no excuses for defending Lycian interests first. You have my promise, however, that the bordering Lycian cantons will do nothing to take advantage of Bern's weakness should it come to civil war. Now, if there is nothing else I could do for you, I have business to attend to, farewell."

Having spent years at Court, Kayleth could discern dismissal when he heard it, and bowing low again, stormed out of the Marquess's office.

"Wait, Kayleth, by the gods, did you really expect Marquess Uther to pledge all-out support for your Prince?" Matthew shouted, running after the tactician who had his most neutral face on. His most neutral face, Matthew knew, was designed to hide his contempt, disgust, and rage… emotions which the tactician had in spades.

Grumbling, Kayleth continued to shove past people towards the rendezvous point. Marquess Ostia's intentions, as far as he was concerned, was quite clear. Most would call his meeting with the Marquess a half-success. Kayleth had nowhere near as charitable an opinion for his accomplishments, for he knew foreign assistance would be vital in any revolution against the King. Though the Prince was heir in name, he did not have much in the way of resources to claim as his own should the events result in outright civil war.

"Oh, come on. You knew, in theory at least, the geopolitical implications of what you're asking! Lycia cannot go to war against Bern, simple as that!" Matthew continued.

Kayleth stopped, and turned around to sneer at Matthew, "You're right, spy, I knew perfectly well. I had hoped, however, that your Marquess had retained some of the just and stoic qualities of his ancestors…. I see he is just as much of a political animal as most of the highborn are. I'm leaving, get out of my sight."

Kayleth hurried over to the inn where he had promised to meet Erk.

The purple-haired mage was waiting for him by the entrance, and Kayleth dragged him inside. He proceeded to the room that was already paid for, courtesy of Ostian hospitality, and seated Erk on one of the two beds.

"You don't look well, Kayleth," Erk said, quirking his eyebrows.

Regretting his rather abrupt treatment of Erk, Kayleth said, "I'm sorry. Long day… I have failed yet again. Now, I find I am in need of your knowledge, Erk. Ostia is the commercial center of Lycia, and I have a good chance of finding decent gifts for Lord Pent and Lady Louise. If you will, tell me about them, please."

"What would I get in return?" Erk asked, his eyes gleaming in a strange kind of hunger. It was hunger Kayleth often saw in people who were lost in the pursuit of knowledge, skill, or strength.

"Why, I just might tell you about the inner working of Bernese Court politics! I'll also give you the Wyvern Knights' version of what a Wyvernstone is, what it does, and how it does it!" Kayleth tried his best to act disappointed that he was going to give away so much.

Erk's eyes shined as Kayleth mentioned the Wyvernstone, and Erk heartily agreed that it was a fascinating topic. "Agreed! My master, Lord Pent, is a very scholarly person not unlike myself. Why, Lady Louise often has to drag him away from his books at night so he can sleep! Of course… she does that to me, too. Now, Lady Louise, she's the complete opposite of Lord Pent. She's a hopeless romantic and has little to no interest in magic and politics-"

"How did such different people end up married?" Kayleth interjected, curious.

"Uh… as Lord Pent tells me, and I'm not entirely certain whether he was joking or not, his father hosted a tournament, if you will, for Ladies from all over Etruria to come and demonstrate their skills whether in musical instruments or in dance. Lady Louise, she was fourteen this much I can confirm, apparently was one of the last contestants and, holding a bow, declared, 'My skill is with the bow. My sweet Lord, if you choose me, I will protect you to life's end.'"

"… If you just made that up for your own amusement, I WILL have Elaine eat your head, Erk," Kayleth growled. "There is no way that a Lady did… well, that!"

Erk cringed at the thought of the wyvern eating him, and hastily said, "No lies, no lies! If it is a fabricated story, it is Lord Pent's, and he rarely jokes about serious matters. Anyhow, as you no doubt suspect, the other Ladies laughed their brains out, and it stands to reason, no? But Lord Pent smiled, and said, 'I have never met a girl whose heart was so clear, Louise,' and took her hand. That's the end of that story. Well, actually Lord Pent described to me the way the other Ladies looked after he said that in a very amusing manner but I'm afraid I cannot put on such a performance for you."

"… An excellent story, and I will assume it is not a joke, then. So he's a soft-hearted academic and she's a romantic and an archer, hmm? Very well, you have done an excellent job holding up your part of the bargain. Now it's my turn…" Kayleth grinned, for he knew very little of the deepest layer of Bernese internal politics and even less about a Wyvernstone, but he would never tell that to anyone, of course.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Erk, and let go of that damnable book if you can't pay for it!" Kayleth snapped. The owner of said book agreed fervently and finally managed to wrestle the book away.<p>

"Just ten more minutes!" Erk pleaded, before the owner of the bookstore lifted an iron axe, at which point Erk scurried out.

Seeing Erk's comically dejected expression, Kayleth consoled him, "Oh, don't look so sad, Erk. I'll let you read the book I plan to give Lord Pent. It's about major Ley Lines in Bern, with the latest changes! Now, since that bookstore was an utter disappointment, help me find an armory."

His face brightening, Erk asked, "Armory? Whatever for?"

Raising his eyebrows, Kayleth replied, "Surely the Lady Louise hunts? I mean, Lord Pent does not sound like a hunting type and only nobles are allowed to hunt boar, deer, and whatnot."

"Of course, of course. I see... But she already has good bows, you know."

Entering an armory, Kayleth said, "Yes, I understand that, Erk. However, I doubt, hmm... ha!" Kayleth lifted a sturdy looking longbow that the shopkeeper explained was for hunting birds due to its long range and compact enough that one could wield it on horseback. "I doubt she has one dedicated soley to hunting birds! You did say they were less extravagant than might be expected of nobles of their station? You'd better be right, Erk... this bow costs almost fifteen hundred gold," Kayleth tried to inflect a touch of malice in his voice, something he saw his father do quiet often to great effect.

Erk shrugged, and said, "As far as I could tell, Kayleth, Lady Louise only has two or three bows at the most. It is a fitting gift."

As Kayleth paid what he owed and stalked out of the armory, he told Erk, "It's not going to be the only gift, of course. If Lady Louise is as hopelessly romantic as you seem to suggest, I think she'll take very well to, let's see... yes, this will do." Kayleth paid the shopkeeper some coin and took two books with him.

"What is it?"

"Ah, this is a book about Lycian butterflies. Now the other one holds a collection of Lycian butterflies. I hope Lady Louise has never travelled before? Good. Now, we're going to label every single one of these butterflies along with notable characteristics, myths, and whatnot."

"We?" Erk snorted, "Why would I ever-"

"I'll tell you about Nabata, and a certain part of it I visited that is supposed to have hosted a famous battle. Apparently, the Archsage Athos-"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Erk shouted in excitement. Kayleth chuckled, because the part about the Archsage's involvement was an absolutely fraudulent claim.

* * *

><p>As Kayleth bade Erk good night, he felt that something was wrong.<p>

That was surprising, because Erk did most of the busywork labeling the butterflies, and apparently did not doubt a word Kayleth said about that particular battlefield in Nabata. Truth be told, Kayleth hardly did anything.

Wracking his brains for the answer, he checked off his duties mentally. He accomplished all tasks in Ostia that had reasonable hopes of achieving. Then an uncomfortable answer dawned upon him... because it came to his notice that he felt thus ever since his departure from Caelin. It was simply that he had not bidden Lyn good night.

Kayleth admonished himself for letting such trivial matters invade his thoughts, and bullied himself to sleep.


	14. Count Reglay

It was a hard flight to Etruria, even for a wyvern as powerful as Elaine. As light as Erk was, adding another human being was no easy business in terms of long-distance flight. The journey lasted six weeks, and Kayleth could not guide Elaine to the higher skies, which were more convenient for flight because of the mitigated wind resistance, due to Erk's sensitivity to cold weather conditions. Furthermore, now that neither of them were in any situations requiring combat and hardships, Erk insisted that they sleep in inns whenever possible.

As comfortable as inns were, Kayleth chafed at the delays this caused. In this, however, Erk had the advantage of him in that Kayleth would most likely be viewed as an agent of Bern were he to travel into the heartlands of Etruria without an Etrurian escort.

As Kayleth mused about his own predicament, Erk cried, "Huh! Why, I seem to have been slightly off in my calculations, Kayleth. That is Reglay Manor, right there!"

Kayleth guided Elaine downwards, making sure the guards would see them. He had no particular desire to start an international incident by getting shot at and riddled with arrows. "I hope the guards can recognize you, Erk!" Kayleth shouted back.

"Unless they were all changed, I'm fairly sure they'll recognize me!" Erk screamed as Elaine went into a sharp descent, slowing only ten feet from the ground.

Surprised by the wyvern in their midst, the guards cried out in alarm and pointed their weapons at Kayleth, who held out both hands in a sign of peace.

Erk leapt out from the back of the wyvern, and waved his hands at the guards, "Hey, it's me, Erk! I'm back!"

One of the guards, a captain by the looks of his uniform, ordered the guards to stand down, and asked, "Who is your, err... guest? Friend? And whyever does he have a wyvern, Erk?"

"Oh, he's, well, both, I guess. Of a sort, I mean. He has a wyvern because he's on a, uhh... diplomatic mission from Bern!" Erk replied.

"Diplomatic? Hmm... well, he doesn't have a sword or a lance like Wyvern Knights do. Alright, you can both pass, but the wyvern remains in the stable. Far, far away from the horses, mind. Understood?"

"I understand, captain... I have no wish to impose on your patience," Kayleth said, and lifting a small bag of gold from a pocket, continued, "I hope you can take care of my wyvern while I confer with Lord Pent, captain. This is for your troubles. Perhaps a round of drinks for the guards and yourself?"

Weighing the bag, the captain replied, "Why, a considerate Bernese guest, who would have known! I'll see you're wyvern's cared for, sir diplomat." The guards cheered as they looked forward to their night at the local tavern.

As Erk and Kayleth walked past the gate, Erk whispered, "That was not necessary, Kayleth... I doubt Lord Pent approves of drunk guards."

"Really? Oh well, there are two shifts, correct? Surely they do not stay at their posts all day? I doubt Lord Pent disapproves strongly."

* * *

><p>Erk led Kayleth up winding stairs, not bothering to wait for a servant to announce their arrival. Reaching the top, Erk said, "This is Lord Pent's study."<p>

"I'm ready." Kayleth said simply.

As Erk opened the door, Kayleth saw that Lord Pent was poring over stacks of paper, likely full to the brim with issues in governing his realm. He did not even look up.

"Ahem!" Erk coughed.

Finally, Pent looked up, stood, and cried, "Erk! You came a lot sooner than expected! I trust you took care of that minor errand?" Kayleth snorted in his own mind, for he did not think taking care of Serra was in any way minor or anything resembling an errand.

"Yes, master," Erk grimaced a little as he, too, thought back to the pink-haired cleric. He gestured at Kayleth, and continued, "This is Kayleth, Lord Pent. He is some sort of a Bernese noble and has a wyvern, which expedited the journey significantly."

"Hello, ah, Lord Kayleth. Out of curiosity, how did you two come to meet?" Pent bowed a little, not entirely sure of his peer's station in society.

Kayleth bowed somewhat lower, providing the answer to Pent's unasked question, and replied, "Well, it is a most intriguing story, Lord Pent. I would be loathe to bore you with details that may take hours of story-telling, however. No, perhaps some other time," Kayleth said slowly, doing his best to stoke Pent's interests.

"I'm not sure what business you have with me, but do love a good story. Besides which, I certainly see no impending end in the paperwork and I could use a break," Pent said calmly.

"Oh, well, in that case, Lord, I would speak in more detail if you would perhaps have me for dinner? Yes? Excellent! For the sake of your immediate curiosity, Lord Pent, the short version is that I am a, hmm... I suppose a fugitive, from Bern. I am a scholar-tactician by trade, and I have a wyvern because of err... parental pressure. In my flight, I was rescued by a Sacaen woman, who asked me to allow her to accompany me in my journey. I obliged, for it was the least I could do after she saved my life. We found out that she was in fact heir to Marquess Caelin, and set our course to Caelin. Erk and I met during a bandit raid of sorts, and the, ah... eccentric cleric under his care decided to follow the Sacaen, Lyn, to Caelin. I doubt even Elimine knows the reasons behind that decision. Anyhow, Erk and I helped Lyn defeat her ambitious and traitorous granduncle and reclaim what is rightfully hers."

"But what brings you here, Kayleth?"

"Well, Lord-"

"Please, just Pent will suffice," Pent grimaced.

"Very well... Pent. I am on an errand from forces representing the Prince's interests in Bern. Our goal is to make sure Prince Zephiel is installed on the throne of Bern. However, King Desmond has been building up his armed forces. We fear he intends to wage war against the rest of the continent if only to unify the Bernese people under his banner. I come to warn you that you might prepare and thereby deter such an act of aggression," Kayleth sighed, for his mission was finally complete.

"... And why should I believe you, Kayleth?" Pent asked.

"Lord Pent! I can vouch for this man's honor-" Erk started.

Scoffing, Kayleth cut him off, "Look, Lord Pent, I am tired from the long journey and I'll be blunt. Whatever incentive could I possibly have in traveling all the way to Etruria if I did not even attempt to kill you or fool you into falling complacent? Do as you wish, but do remember... freedom is not free; freedom is bought with the vigilance of those who would be free, the time one puts into being prepared to defend that freedom, and the blood of its champions. If you would not protect the freedoms your countrymen enjoy, Lord Pent, what a poor excuse of a Mage General you make. Well, if you woould not heed my words, I can do nothing but withdraw. I will not impose on your hospitality."

Erk looked at Kayleth, mouth agape.

Suddenly, Pent started chuckling, "Yes... a poor excuse of one I would be. I can see the tired honesty in your words, Lord tactician. I will confer with my fellow Generals, and raise our troops' state of readiness. I was merely testing you, but I did not expect you to fall so easily." Seeing Kayleth's face redden, Pent added, "Oh, no worries. I'm sure if you weren't so exhausted you could've seen through it. Now, please, as eager as you must be to get back to Bern, I will have you stay at the very least for dinner. I haven't heard as good an adventure story as yours, you and Erk's, in years! I'm sure my Lady wife would love it, too."

"Ah, silly me, but I even forgot to give you my gift before I stated my intentions in intruding upon you, Lord Pent," Kayleth said, doubly embarassed now. "This is a book about major Ley Lines in Bern, with the latest updates, published around five years ago. Yes, it was written originally for military purposes, but I suspect research into magic would benefit from this, too."

Pent looked very much like Erk did at the prospect of decent reading material, almost childish glee, in fact, and sauntered across to Kayleth, snatching the book from his hands. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to take it quite that forcefully," Pent scratched his head nervously.

Satisfied that his gift was to his host's liking, Kayleth merely replied, "No apologies necessary, Lord Pent. I'll leave you two to, ah... exploring the implications."

"Thank you," Pent turned to the door and shouted, "Deirdre! Kindly take my guest to the best guest room! He's been on a long journey and needs to rest. Send for me when dinner is ready!"

* * *

><p>As Kayleth, washed and dressed in fresher clothes, marched out of his room towards Pent's study, he heard a velvety voice say, "Pardon me, young man, but... who are you?"<p>

Kayleth turned to face a young woman, married by the looks of the ring on her finger. She was blonde and had a uniquely colored set of eyes, violet. Her dress indicated that she was nobility of some sort, and Kayleth bowed at a lower angle than he might for a social equal, saying, "I am Kayleth, milady. My station in life is... complicated. Anyhow, I am a guest of Lord Pent for tonight at least. Might you honor me with your name, fair lady?"

The woman grinned a mischievous grin and replied simply, "Louise."

Reddening, Kayleth stammered, "Ah, par-pardon me for my impudence, milady. I did you a great disservice in not recognizing my hostess. Again, I beg your forgiveness."

"Oh, it is nothing, Kayleth. A guest of Lord Pent, did you say? Are you a scholar or a soldier?" Louise asked benignly.

"Uh... both, of a sort, Lady Louise. I am a scholar, but my true profession is that of tactician. How did you know, milady?"

"Anyone who visits my husband is either a scholar or a soldier. A tactician, you say? What brings you to Reglay Manor?"

"Ah, I apologize again, Lady Louise. Not that it excuses me but it was a long journey from Bern to Etruria. I am on a diplomatic mission of sorts, milady," Kayleth replied. "I assume Lord Pent will divulge to you the details soon enough; are you going to his study, milady?"

"Indeed I am, Kayleth, and please, call me Louise. You are my guest now. Dinner is ready and I was going to remind Lord Pent that he needs to eat in order to work."

Kayleth and Louise walked at a comfortable pace to Lord Pent's study. It was a long walk, however, and Kayleth found time to tell his hostess the gist of his story for the past few months. Louise listend attentively, not wishing to insult a guest and though the nature of Kayleth's diplomatic mission, frankly, was boring at best, the part about his adventures in Lycia with the Lady of Caelin was more than interesting enough to offset the boredom. She especially took note of Erk's part in the adventure, and left a mental memo to herself to praise him for his deeds.

As the two entered Lord Pent's study, they found Pent and Erk reading the book Kayleth brought as a gift raptly, pausing only to take notes. Louise sighed, and flowing to her husband's side, clapped her hands together right in front of Pent's face.

"Woah! Ah, it's you, Louise. Oh, I see you've met my, hmm... guest?" Pent asked, recovering from his surprise.

"Yes, Lord Pent. I can scarcely believe you neglected to mention the presence of a guest to the Lady of this manor!" Louise admonished mildly.

"Oh, I was going to tell you, but I acquired a fascinating book about major Ley Lines in Bern!" Pent said happily, as if Ley Lines held any meaning to Louise.

"And you, Erk," Louise turned to the purple-haired mage, presently cowering behind Pent, "I cannot believe you did not come to me immediately after returning!"

"I'm so-sorry, Lady Louise! I promise it'll never happen again, but this book is absolutely fascinating! It is that man's fault for bringing it!" Erk shook an accusing finger at Kayleth. For his part, Kayleth sniggered, for Erk looked like a child being admonished by his mother for stealing sweets.

"You two have been very bad, shame on you both! Now, off to supper! Or I shall burn that book when both of you are asleep." Louise said the last part more quietly, as though muttering. If not for the brief grin she flashed quickly in his direction, Kayleth would have thought that she were serious.

Erk and Pent bursted out of their chairs and ran through the door.

* * *

><p>"... and that is how Lyn reclaimed her birthright, Lord Pent, Lady Louise," Kayleth concluded Lyn's story, and hoped privately that the venison didn't get cold.<p>

"A fascinating tale, bravo!" Pent and Louise cried simultaenously. Realizing this, they looked at each other sheepishly.

Chuckling, Kayleth proceeded in his endeavor to endear himself, and thus Prince Zephiel's cause, to the couple. "During my journey here, Erk rambled on quite a bit about you, Lord Pent, and Lady Louise. Now, I've already presented my host with a gift. Might I be allowed to present my hostess with a couple?" At this, Erk glared at Kayleth.

"Oh, please, you didn't need to," Louise said.

"Nonsense, when a guest is in a position to present a small gift to his hosts, it is his duty to! Now, I heard you were an archer, Lady Louise. This is a longbow designed for hunting birds on horseback."

"An excellent piece, I thank you, Kayleth," Louise examined the bow.

"Ah, and this is a collection of butterflies found only in Lycia. They are labled with names as well as brief descriptions. Erk was most adamant that he get you a gift, Lady Louise." At this, Erk was completely mollified from his anger at Kayleth's comment earlier about rambling, and nodded briefly to Kayleth in thanks.

"Really? This gift is wonderful, Erk, thank you! I'll cherish it forever!" Louise was positively gushing now, and Kayleth could not help but chuckle at the childish exuberance Countess Reglay was displaying. He should have bought another gift like the butterfly collection, instead of spending gold on such an expensive bow, but was glad nevertheless that his gift worked beyond reasonable expectation.

* * *

><p>Kayleth yawned as a servant called on him for breakfast. It was undoubtedly the best sleep he had in months. He found himself at the dining hall of the manor and realized that the table was empty, save for Louise.<p>

"Err… good morning, Lady Louise."

"Good morning, Kayleth. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, perfectly, milady. Pray, where're Erk and Lord Pent?"

Sighing, Louise said, "Neck-deep in that book you brought, Kayleth. Did you really have to bring that?"

"Oh, err… I'm sorry?" Kayleth responded.

"No need, they would have been neck-deep in another book instead…. Do you have plans for today, Kayleth?"

"Not particularly, Lady Louise. I thought I'd give Elaine, she's my wyvern you see, a couple of days' rest before the journey back to Lycia."

"Excellent," Louise beamed, "we will go hunting today, then."

"Uh… I can't say I haven't hunted before, Lady Louise, but I can say safely that I am a miserable shot with the bow."

"Hmph, most likely because the teacher was inadequate! Be ready to ride in an hour, Kayleth. Today, you learn the bow!" Louise said determinedly, and then, added more demurely, "That is, if you wish."

"I don't see why not, Lady Louise, I am at your service," Kayleth replied

"_Although I sincerely doubt it… I can't hit a sitting target from ten paces,_" Kayleth thought.

* * *

><p>Louise stared as Kayleth missed yet another shot, absolutely appalled. Her only consolation was that, at least the arrow landed within thirty feet of the doe.<p>

Kayleth, on the other hand, smiled gleefully. His shots usually missed by a much wider margin! "Thank you, Lady Louise, I feel my skills in archery have surpassed what I thought was possible!"

Sighing, Louise knocked her own arrow and in one swift motion released it. The doe crumbled noiselessly, an arrow jutting through the eyes.

"An excellent shot, Lady Louise!"

"Thank you, Kayleth. I think that is enough for lunch, don't you think? You did well, too," Louise added.

Kayleth was not so unobservant as to not recognize that she did not actually mean it, but was thankful nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Lunch was largely uneventful. Louise managed to drag Erk and Pent to lunch. Whatever cajoling or threatening Louise used proved effective enough to keep them at the table for desserts.<p>

It did not stop them from almost running away before, tea, however, and once again Kayleth found himself alone with Louise.

"Uhh… do you play any musical instruments, Lady Louise?" Kayleth asked.

"No, though I did try the violin once. I'm afraid my skills in music and singing are not quite what one might expect from an Etrurian Lady," Louise giggled.

Grinning, Kayleth said, "Then you're in luck, milady. Today, you learn the violin!"

Quickly darting upstairs to grab his violin, Kayleth looked forward to the amusement he hoped Lady Louise would provide flailing about with the violin.

* * *

><p>It was all Kayleth could do not to clutch his belly and start laughing like a madman while rolling on the floor. That said, he was having a hard enough time as it was keeping a hand over his mouth so his hostess could not hear his chuckles.<p>

Lady Louise, on the other hand, was bursting with joy, "I think I'm getting the hang of this, Kayleth!"

"Yes… the violin is making acceptable sounds now, Lady Louise. I think you should play for Lord Pent tonight!" Kayleth suggested.

"I shall! Who would have known a tactician would do more good for me in an afternoon than music tutors did in months?" Louise beamed, "Do you play for Lady Lyndis, Kayleth?"

Blushing, Kayleth started stammering, "Wha-what makes you think that, Lady Louise?"

"Oh, just the way you recounted your journey with her yesterday," Louise shrugged. "Surely you knew you have feelings for her?"

"Huh… I think I do, but, how can I know for sure, Lady Louise?" Kayleth asked desperately.

"No one 'knows,' Kayleth… but do you miss her?"

"Terribly, milady, but I miss my sister, too, and a few others. So that's not much of an indicator, is it?"

"Yes, but no doubt you knew the others much longer? On the other hand, you've been with Lady Lyndis a couple of months at the most, have you not?" Louise sighed, wondering when this young man would grow up and realize what was plainly obvious to her.

"Yes, but I was in a minor civil war with her. She was my charge, and she defended me in return. One cannot help but feel something about his comrades-"

"Do you particularly miss anyone else from your little group, Kayleth?" Louise interjected.

"Why, no, but they were mostly men, anyways. I-"

"How's your sleep?"

Startled, Kayleth thought back to his journey from Caelin to Ostia and Etruria. Despite having slept in the most comfortable inns he could find, he felt anxious… positively antsy. He slept worse than he did while exposed to the elements during his command of Lyndis's Legion. "You may have a point there, Lady Louise."

"Oh, I know I have a point, Kayleth."

"But what if... what if I am wrong, Lady Louise? What if I hurt her, and myself? What if I am unworthy of her?"

Shrugging, Louise replied, "Life is risky business, Kayleth, but if there is one thing I feel about it strongly, it is that if one puts up too many walls, one shuts out life itself. As for the last question... you'll just have to let her decide, won't you?"

Then it hit him, and Kayleth said, "Thank you, Lady Louise. I must leave, now. Thank you for your hospitality, and may we meet in more pleasant circumstances," and bowed before dashing out of the room

Louise smiled happily, and continued making noises with the violin.


	15. Tying Knots

"Finally… a little more quickly please, Elaine. I don't know about you but I'm freezing," Kayleth shivered as cold November winds swept against him. Castle Caelin was in sight, and he was looking forward to the roaring fireplace he had no doubt was being kept.

Elaine squawked in the affirmative and put on an extra spurt for the last few miles.

Kayleth jerked up in surprise as he saw a white figure descend on him from above.

"Hello, Kayleth!" Florina shouted, "Welcome back!"

"Greetings, Florina, how have you been?" Kayleth shouted back.

At such altitude and wind conditions, however, they had no idea what the other was saying, and made their way together towards the stable.

Bound to Earth once more, Kayleth said, "Hi, Florina, how have you been?"

"He-hello Baron Kayleth," Florina replied, bowing.

Kayleth disapproved strongly, and chided, "Anyone who shed blood for a cause I believe in, and under my command at that, can call me Kayleth, Florina, especially a brave little girl like yourself."

"I'm a knight of Caelin now, Kayleth, there are protocols to follow!" Florina shouted indignantly, before saying, "Oops, I mean, Lord Kayleth. Oh, what-what am I doing? I'm going to Lyn at once!" and bolting off towards the citadel.

Kayleth would have much rather have had her bring a blanket and hot cider, but the Pegasus Knight was long gone before these thoughts registered in his mind. Sighing, he tucked in Elaine, handed a few extra coins to the stable-boy, and walked towards the citadel with his traveling pack.

He was greeted by a green-haired woman wearing a blue dress meant for Court, and did not even deign to reply, marching right past her. Kayleth would be damned before he let a self-conceited Lady chat him for more than two minutes when he was about to freeze.

Kayleth stopped in his tracks, and backpedaled a few steps to the woman. His jaw dropped open when he examined the woman's face.

"I thought gentlemen were supposed to be courteous, especially the noble sort?" Lyn grinned.

"Lyn? But you're dressed in, uhh…" Kayleth stammered.

"I know. It looks ridiculous, huh?"

"Pardon me, milady," Kayleth said, before pulling Lyn to a hug.

"Pardon me, milord Kayleth, but you're as cold as ice!" Lyn said, pulling away gently, admonishing him. "You'll have to get to a fire. Luckily, Florina's room is fairly close and she's going back out to patrol. I do not understand can fly in such conditions, with her short skirt at that!"

"Thank you for your offer, milady, but as the heir of my liege of sorts, you do not call me 'milord.' You only do that for social equals or superiors. On your worries about Dame Florina, she is from Ilia and I know for a fact that they wear a lot of clothes underneath their uniform, so there is no need. Gods, no, I don't know from experience! I asked a gullible soldier under my command to ask one of the Pegasus Knights, and they told him after beating him to a pulp. I don't think he regained the use of his legs yet... not completely, anyways. Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Please, what is this fire you speak of?" Kayleth asked desperately.

"This way, Kayleth. Ah, would you like some hot tea?" Lyn asked as she hurtled down the corridor at such a pace that Kayleth wondered whether there was some secret design to the dress that enabled actual mobility.

"Yes, please. Green if you have any, Earl Grey if not, and Jasmine if not," Kayleth mumbled gratefully.

"Ah, there you are, Lady Lyndis!" a young woman, dressed similarly to Lyn, cried. She had flame for hair, brown eyes, and turning her attention to Kayleth, grimaced, "What's this?"

Before Kayleth could protest against being labeled as an object, Lyn said hurriedly, "Hello Arya, this is Baron Kayleth. Kayleth, this is Lady Arya, Lady Michaela's cousin, and my lady-in-waiting. Arya, could you please make Kayleth a cup of Green tea?"

"That tactician who commanded your troops, Lady Lyndis? Why's he wearing crimson all over?" Arya asked.

"Hello, Lady Arya, and the pleasure is mine. I wear crimson because I was in the Bernese army."

"Enough chitchat! You really need to get to the fireplace, Kayleth!" Lyn snapped, opening Florina's room.

"I'll be back momentarily, milady," Arya said.

"Rather nice accommodations for a knight of Caelin, isn't it?" Kayleth said, as Lyn ushered him to the fire.

"It's right next to my own room, Kayleth. It was meant for siblings. You can get a room just like it a little down the corridor, if you'd like."

"That would be fantastic, thank you," Kayleth managed, finding himself hard-pressed not to groan as the fire began to thaw his body.

"So, you march into my abode, ask me for food and shelter, warm yourself at one of my fires, and do nothing in return?" Lyn grinned.

"Sounds a lot like our first encounter, no? Oh, yes, about that. First, this is a gift from the Lord Pent and his wife, Lady Louise. I had… an errand to run by them, and happened to tell them your story," Kayleth said, pulling out a set of sapphire earrings. "They claim it is the best adventure story they've heard that actually happened in the last couple of centuries."

"Those people you had to meet in Etruria? Why, that's very kind of them. They must be quite rich," Lyn said.

"Spectacularly so, no worries. Ah, and this is my gift for you," Kayleth chuckled as he took out a sketchbook. "Since I cannot take you traveling around the world, I thought I'd at least get you a sketchbook with paintings of the most beautiful places in Etruria. This, for instance, is the Golan Falls, one of the most majestic waterfalls in Elibe-"

"It's fantastic, Kayleth, thank you!" Lyn cried. Kayleth knew then that it was a smart move to seek out one of the better painters of Etruria.

"You're welcome. Now, where's that tea I was promised?" Kayleth muttered absent-mindedly.

"It'll come soon enough, now tell me about your travels!" Lyn commanded in her best imitation of Marquess Hausen's tone.

Kayleth chuckled, because he would've indulged her anyways. "I'm a little tired from my journey, Lyn. I'll tell you more in detail tomorrow, but the brief version is that my mission is accomplished. I'm not entirely certain about Marquess Ostia's character, but Count Reglay was delightful." Kayleth's knees buckled, and he said, "Now, would you mind showing me to a room, Lyn? I seem to be a lot wearier than I thought."

Lyn obliged, half-dragging Kayleth's almost listless form to the room adjacent to Florina's, and placing him on the bed.

"Good night, Lady Lyndis. Unless you're up to singing me a lullaby?"

Rolling her eyes, Lyn said, "Good night, Kayleth."

* * *

><p>"… and here I am. Other than the two important meetings, nothing of note happened. I apologize if the story was boring, milord."<p>

Marquess Hausen was sitting at his customary seat for breakfast next to Lyn, who was taking care of him. The Marquess's chambermaid seemed mildly disconcerted at her own apparent lack of a visible function, and melted away into the wall, standing like a statue.

The Marquess gestured at Kayleth to approach while whispering something to Lyn who went out of the dining hall.

"Yes, Marquess?"

"About the road system, Baron, I wonder, how did you get the traitorous nobles to take Lyndis's side?"

Kayleth briefly considered lying through his teeth, until he calculated that the Marquess was probably all too used to the vagaries of politics that he already knew the answer anyways. "I left a few instructions to a… trusted set of the Lady Lyndis's retainers to gather information about their finances, milord. I also left instructions to blackmail them if something condemning turned up. I apologize for such conduct, Lord Hausen."

The Marquess unexpectedly grinned in response, saying, "Hah! I knew it, and they say I'm the one who's going senile. Hmph, I think not. Anyways, I know I have neglected my duties for a good fifteen or so years. Well done, Baron, you'll make a fine, ah, policy advisor to my granddaughter. You are forgiven."

"Thank you for your kind words, milord."

Lyn came back with a tray laden with two cups of tea. As she handed a cup to Marquess Hausen, Kayleth reached out to grab the other.

"Kayleth, that one's for me!" Lyn said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, milady, but it will take an army to stop me from taking tea when it's available. Did you know even Etrurian inns don't serve tea? The horror!" Kayleth, on the off-chance that it was not a joke, downed the cup in a gulp.

Marquess Caelin looked at Kayleth as though he noticed half a worm in his apple. Kayleth instantly regretted his selfishness. Tea was still rather expensive, after all. Looking to change the topic, he said, "So, Lyn, how is the business of ruling Caelin?"

"Oh… well, it's after harvest, and it's almost winter, so there's not much to do. Grandpa and Chancellor Reissman say there's not much to do in winter, unless there's a natural disaster. That road system you suggested went through really well! Almost all of the nobles supported me! They haven't even tried to make life hard on me, what have you done to them?" Lyn asked enthusiastically.

Kayleth coughed, replying, "Uh… you know, the usual. I sent them letters before I left about er… spirits of mutual cooperation and letting bygones be bygones and whatnot. Anyhow, that's excellent! I'll have time to teach you about ruling! Not that Marquess Hausen wouldn't do a good job, of course, but I suspect he needs to rest."

"Why, I agree, Baron. Lyndis will be too busy in the spring. Now, I think I'll go take that rest you speak of. It's an alien concept to me," Marquess Hausen groaned as he got up.

"Let me help you Grandfather!" Lyn supported him, and Kayleth himself groaned as he got up to support the Marquess from the other side. Fortunately, for Kayleth, Marquess Caelin was light.

They gently lowered him in his bed, when Florina burst into the room, shouting, "Come out Lyn, it's snowing! Oops, I-I'm sorry, Lady Lyndis. How-how do you do, mi-milord Hausen?"

"Hello Florina," the Marquess replied kindly, "Now, everyone who has not seen more than thirty winters, get out. I need a nap. Enjoy the snow, Lyndis."

"I will, Grandpa, sleep well," Lyn smiled, before she rushed after Florina. Their exuberance was such that even Kayleth decided to run after them.

Kayleth chortled as Florina lay spread-eagle in the inner courtyard, letting the occasional snowflake in her mouth. He thought snow cheered her because it reminded her of Ilia.

"So, Kayleth… I thought you had something to say to me, last night," Lyn whispered, watching the same scene contentedly.

Leaning towards Lyn, Kayleth whispered back softly, "I apologize it took me so long to find out, Lyn…. I have definitely fallen in love with you. I almost lost my sanity the last three months. I would like you to return my heart to me, if you please."

"Never! Your heart is my hostage now!" Lyn beamed triumphantly, while flushing a little at his affirmation.

"Argh… you have me, milady. What is your wish?"

Lyn smiled softly, and said, "Play for me. Play the violin while Florina and I dance. Don't you dare leave my side."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>"My head hurts, Kayleth," Lyn scowled.<p>

It was already three weeks after Kayleth's return from Etruria, and the New Year was approaching soon. Despite Kayleth's insistence that Lyn did not need to concern herself much on the matters of state, she insisted on having Kayleth teach her nonetheless. Progress was better than could be hoped, Kayleth admitted, for Lyn was not the average inbred one would expect of a noble of Marquess caliber.

"I don't know why you ask me to teach you if your head hurts, Lyn. It's not like I'm leaving any time soon," Kayleth replied.

"But I owe it to my people, Kayleth, to the people of Caelin. I will serve them to the best of my ability," Lyn looked insulted. "So, explain to me again, how is lowering taxes good for Caelin? I know how it might be good for the people, but you said it was good for the whole."

"The effect, you should understand, is not immediate for the whole economy, Lyn. However, lowering taxes attracts some people from neighboring cantons to come to Caelin, increasing the workforce that we need to finish repairing the roads, to work the copper mine Lundgren thankfully was too stupid to mine, and to cut the trees necessary for the paper mill that is to be constructed by early May. Ah, and the new law that requires villagers to skin the animals they catch and sell the skin should help the leather tanneries immensely. I've already taken the liberty of attracting a reputedly excellent overseer from Khathelet and two of the top artisans in paper-making from Ostia, who will arrive in May. It helps that Marquess Hausen spent very little over the last fifteen years," Kayleth explained patiently.

"I see now! The revenue generated from the new businesses will then be taxed for the benefit of the whole economy! There must be some losses in state revenue, though, right?" Lyn pondered.

"Very perceptive, Lady," Kayleth beamed, "While it is true that the state will lose revenues in the short term, the eventual growth in economic activity will more than compensate within, oh, three years or so. You should also remember the commoners would be better-off during the three years, as well. Their happiness can be used as leverage against the more… uncooperative nobles, Lyn."

"Uncooperative? But they were so accommodating when-"

"That was because even they recognized that those were tumultuous times, Lyn. Now, it is not so, and they will try to undermine your influence to their advantage," Kayleth lied a much-recited lie, and continued, "However, they made a fierce opponent in the faction loyal to you and Marquess Hausen when they let General Eagler die," Kayleth waited for Lyn to fill in the gaps.

"Lady Michaela… yes, she did seem to enjoy being in Court for the autumn session. I wondered why she defended my cause so staunchly. Did you know she has training as a cavalier, Kayleth?"

"Excellent, Lyn, you're really starting to understand. As for your question, no, it surprises me greatly. I trust you beat her handily?" Kayleth grinned.

"I'm not sure of the outcome, Kayleth, I've been so busy when Court was in session I could not find time to spar with her. But what is this tone of yours, you sound like you're surprised at my progress!" Lyn pouted playfully.

"Of course I am! I thought you would've at least taken a sword to some of the opposing nobles. Oh, what I would give to watch them soil their pants," Kayleth sighed.

"Hahaha. Luckily I have more self-control than you do. You should hear some of the things they say when they think I'm not in earshot," Lyn grimaced.

"Something about your ancestry, no doubt? Do you want me to bring in Elaine and, ah… 'accidentally' lose control of her?" Kayleth growled as he fumed at the nobles and their sense of entitlement. Kayleth himself had a very similar view of the world until that night, the events of which led to his imprisonment, and therefore had a very good idea of how despicable those nobles could be.

Lyn imagined very pleasant thoughts in which said wyvern gobbled up some of the nobles, and chuckled in amusement. "Thank you for your offer, but no."

"Why not? Just one as an example…. Oh, never mind. My wyvern doesn't eat spoiled meat. Anyways, that's it for today, Lyn. Go play with Florina, I'll join you momentarily."

"What are you going to do?" Lyn asked as she opened the door.

"You know, mind-numbingly boring stuff. Would you like to help me with some of these calculations?" Kayleth chuckled as Lyn mumbled something about needing water and dashed away.

As a matter of fact, the 'mind-numbingly boring stuff' was a list of the nobles who had thrown in their lot with Lundgren openly, falling in under Marquess Hausen's rule pleading that they were confused about the state of affairs only after Lundgren's death. The list also held how each would be punished, the result of a lengthy process with Lady Michaela bickering with Kayleth about the punishment being too soft. Kayleth countered that more would merely lead to another such civil strife and that she ought to be more patient.

While the punishment remained the same for most of those nobles, the compromise was that Kayleth would allow Lady Michaela to lead some 'bandit attacks' on three of the most virulent scum to walk the earth. One was Lundgren's apothecary, who poisoned the Marquess. Another was a noble who actually provided all of his household troops to curry Lundgren's favor. The last was the nobleman who lured Michaela to Castle Caelin under the false pretenses of being summoned by Marquess Hausen. The apothecary was fairly easy to kill, but the other two required caution. Kayleth mapped out plans for Michaela to ambush them in one way or another with the least number of possible witnesses in exchange for her oath of continued loyalty to Lyn.

Under other circumstances, Kayleth would be revolted by what he had planned, especially in manipulating an emotionally vulnerable young woman to suit his own purposes, but he justified himself at night with something about the needs of the many superseding the needs of the few. The traitorous curs would die before the snow melted.

Kayleth, finishing his work, made his way to the inner courtyard where Florina and Lyn undoubtedly would be. He watched from the corner as the two made a snowman, in the spectacularly creative way molding the snow as only an Ilian could, and smiled.

"_The needs of the many superseding the needs of the few is true… but as far as my intentions are concerned, it's a lie. I bear this burden so Lyn will not,_" Kayleth thought, and he joined the two women in sculpting what was undoubtedly the best snowman Caelin had ever seen.

* * *

><p>"… I insist we get back to the castle, Lyn. Your retainers are terribly worried about you," Kayleth said, shifting uncomfortably.<p>

"Just a few more moments, Kayleth," Lyn said, feeling the wind flow around her.

It was the first true day of spring; the snow melted, new grass sprouted, and flowers bloomed. Lyn had snuck out early in the morning to a particularly scenic hill. Her lady-in-waiting, Arya, came to Kayleth in alarm when she did not find Lyn in her chambers. Kayleth in panic raised Florina immediately and told her to search for her within the castle without giving away Lyn's disappearance, while he searched outside.

Thankfully, Kayleth found Lyn where he expected her to be. It was a hill she visited often.

"You miss Sacae," Kayleth said, and it was not a question.

Lyn snapped, "I miss the spring breeze there, the smell of fresh grass, and much more… but I have duties. Stop pestering me!"

Kayleth fell silent, stung.

Lyn broke the silence, saying, "I'm sorry, Kayleth."

"No need. You will never need to ask me for forgiveness, Lyn."

Lyn gave him a tired smile, and said, "You're too good to me."

"I can't help it," Kayleth grinned, "Please, Florina must be worrying her eyes out, get behind me, milady."

"You don't like giving people rides, Kayleth," Lyn quirked an eyebrow.

"That's when Elaine's wings were recovering, and you're not 'people,' in the general sense of the word. Besides, you said you miss the winds of Sacae? That much I can rectify," Kayleth said confidently.

As Lyn mounted the rear saddle, Kayleth whispered to his partner, "As fast as you can make it dear." Elaine kicked off, and in several mighty flaps of her wings, soared through the skies. Lyn laughed in exhilaration as she was carried at speeds that she could hardly believe was possible, clutching Kayleth by the waist.

"_Wind… definitely wind,_" Kayleth smiled, thinking of what Lyn's affinity might be.

* * *

><p>The sound of a battle-horn pierced through the air, and red snow was made.<p>

"Fire, fire, fire!" Kayleth screamed, as eight archers popped up from the snow and feathered the caravan. The guards, completely unprepared, fell in droves. They had no idea where the arrows were coming from, either. The crossfire caught, as planned, the dozen archers and axemen surrounding the wagons as well as the four horses of the lead wagon. They either died painlessly, unknowing why their bodies were refusing to function, or writhed on the ground, screaming in pain.

Kayleth saw that the remaining guards, mostly conscripted spearmen and half a dozen cavaliers, noticed where the archers were, pointing frantically.

Kayleth blew the horn for a charge.

A score of cavalrymen burst from the rear of the caravan. Five of them were nomads of Sacae, firing arrows with deadly accuracy even on horseback, hired by Kayleth for this one job. The rest consisted of General Eagler's vassal knights… and therefore Michaela's knights. The cavaliers tossed two volleys of javelins before picking up their steel lances. Michaela herself led the charge, her rage lending her strength to toss four javelins, each of them finding the torso of a conscript.

The three remaining cavaliers rounded to meet the threat, but the conscripts were fleeing already, and the eight archers who drew first blood rained death on them. Kayleth urged Elaine to get to the cavalry charge, blowing the horn for the archers to cease fire. He turned his attention to the nomads, and said, "Chase down the fleeing conscripts, conveniently enough only five of them escaped. Kill them all."

Then he directed his attention towards Michaela, who tore up the wagon in the middle with a sword, screaming, "Come out, you snake, I know you're in there! Face your death like a man!"

A cavalier dismounted, stormed in the wagon, and after a brief scuffle, dragged a thin old man out, throwing him on the ground.

"Wha-what's the meaning of this, Michaela? Why have you attacked my guards?" the man shouted, clearly terrified.

"You know as well as I do, Lord Taldarim," Michaela snarled. "Marquess Hausen and Lady Lyndis might have forgiven you for the sake of peace you vile scum…. I, on the other hand, am not nearly as forgiving. You dare use your friendship with my father against him…? Now, by the power vested in me as a ruling peer of the realm, I name you, Lord Taldarim, kidnapper and traitor, and sentence you to death." Michaela paused, and grimaced, "Pray to whatever heathen gods you worship, betrayer, and may you find no peace in the burning pit of hell that surely awaits you."

"No, Michaela-"

Michaela's sword sliced through the air, but in her furious haste, she missed and embedded the sword in the nobleman's shoulder, making him sprawl on the ground, screaming. Michaela merely grunted as she kicked him to retrieve the sword, and then finished the job with a solid slash across his stomach, revealing the man's digestive system.

As the Lord screamed himself hoarse, Michaela mounted her horse, and directed it to stomp on the nobleman's knees, drawing an audible crack as well as further screams of pain.

"Lady Michaela… is that necessary?" Kayleth asked cautiously, keeping a respectable distance from her.

"It is my one regret that I cannot make his suffering more drawn out, Baron. You've done your part fabulously, now let me do mine," Michaela said darkly, and shouted, "Alright, we leave at once! Now, you remember your vows of secrecy? Excellent, who here's looking forward to your reward?" The men roared, and Kayleth counted his blessings that General Eagler had so many loyal vassals, for it was obvious that today's vengeance was serious business. Kayleth thought Michaela would make an excellent military leader, given some training in military tactics and a lesson in restraint.

The Sacaens, Kayleth knew, came only for this one occasion and would immediately return to Sacae after burning the bodies. They were also men of the Kutolah, whose warriors were not famous for stirring speeches or boisterous talk. Kayleth made sure to pay them every respect that they did not expect from a noble, and compensated them generously as well. It was unlikely word would get out.

He was, however, more worried about the stain on his soul. Kayleth decided to circle back when Michaela and his men were out of sight. He may not have the stomach to do the actual killing, but Elaine did not mind doing his dirty work. A swift slash of her claws would rip out the traitor's throat, and grant him mercy.

"_For Lyn, for Lyn, for Lyn, for Lyn..._" Kayleth recited the mantra.

"Wait, Lady Michaela, let me at least escort you to the bottom of the mountain!" Kayleth shouted, as he caught up to the withdrawing troops.

* * *

><p>Kayleth's lips curled as he considered the case at hand.<p>

Marquess Hausen had mostly recovered from his poisoning, but the physicians recommended that he rest whenever he could. Lyn interpreted that as her taking care of as much of his duties as possible, and that included being the highest judge in Caelin.

Kayleth stood beside Lyn, who was sitting on the throne, for he thought he could help her. Unfortunately, he was not trained as a judge, was ignorant of the finer points of Caelin laws, and try as he might, he could not see a way to help Lyn in this case. It was even more vexing that this was the last case of the day, and thus the case Lyn would think of as she went to sleep.

The document clearly stated that the man, who lent money to the petitioner's father, could demand whatever possessions he wished of the petitioner's father. The man demanded the petitioner, a barely adolescent girl of fourteen years, as bride, and the girl objected.

The girl's father wasn't even by her side. Kayleth had witnessed enough of his own father's sessions that he knew this happened quite often. Under most laws, children were theoretically the parents' property until they were more or less sixteen years of age, and Caelin laws dictated seventeen years. Kayleth could not even pay off the debt personally since it was well past the date the document set as the day the man would be paid back.

"… I claim my rights, as outlined in that document, to demand this girl," the man leered, revealing a harsh countenance.

"Please, milady… my mother died when I was eight. My father has relied on drink ever since. Please don't give me to this man," the girl sobbed, clutching at the hem of Lyn's dress.

"It doesn't matter what you think, my wife, your father has already agreed to our matrimony," the man waved the document triumphantly.

Lyn looked at Kayleth's face, hoping for clues, but Kayleth could only shrug impotently. Lyn stared at a wall in response, pondering a way to get the girl out of this dilemma, her expression that of cold fury.

"Well, Lady Lyndis?" the man asked impatiently.

Lyn ignored the question. Her eyes roamed across the room, as though searching for inspiration. Sighing, her eyes continued searching, until they set upon Florina.

Then, Kayleth saw Lyn's face suddenly start smiling. Lyn turned to the girl, and asked, "How would you like to swear allegiance to me, Esther, and work for the Marquess for the rest of your life?"

The man and the girl stared uncomprehendingly. Kayleth didn't understand either. Then, Kayleth saw Florina, and pondered why Lyn's eyes set on her before speaking. As he reached his conclusion, it turned out that the girl reached the conclusion even sooner, shouting, "Milady Lyndis, I would be honored to swear allegiance to you, and I swear that I will serve you and the Marquess for the rest of my life!"

"Very good, Esther, and Marquess Hausen and I accept your gracious offer. Speak to Chancellor Reissman for details about your duties and lodging. This session is adjourned!"

"Wha-what's going on here?" the man stammered. "You can't dismiss this case! I demand her as my bride, as is my right! She is her father's property, and soon mine!"

Lyn's eyes flashed dangerously, and Kayleth watched in admiration as Lyn snarled dangerously, "Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do. As for your claims, you will find you are quite wrong. She is my grand-Marquess Hausen's property now, and I am afraid he is too busy to arrange his newest servant's marriage. Besides which, I speak with his authority when I say that she will not marry you, ever. Do you speak to challenge your Lord's rights concerning the future of this girl?"

The man said nothing for a moment. Then, understanding dawned on him. He started screaming in incoherent rage. Kayleth took advantage of the moment and motioned the guards to take him away. Only the girl, Kayleth, Florina, and Lyn remained in the throne room.

"A brilliant solution, Lady Lyndis, I humbly bow to your wisdom. Oh, and you did a terrific job, too, Florina!" Kayleth praised enthusiastically.

"Huh? M-me? What d-did I do?" Florina asked, confused.

"For reminding me of the very law that helped me save Esther from that… repugnant man. You can go change out of your uniform, Florina, that will be it for today," Lyn explained warmly. Florina walked away, her head still tilted to the sides in question.

"Thank you, Lady Lyndis… you won't regret this, milady," the girl, Esther, said.

The guards returned, and Lyn nodded to both of them, "I know I won't, Esther. Now, these two guards will escort you to Chancellor Reissman's room. You need only ask if you wish to leave my service." The guards and Esther disappeared after a bow, leaving only Lyn and Kayleth in the room.

"I did it, Kayleth!" Lyn yelled excitedly.

"As I said, a spectacular performance, Lyn. No offense, but I didn't think even I'd be able to find a solution to that problem. I do love a certain strong and intelligent woman; rumor has it that she is the Lady of Caelin," Kayleth grinned, catching Lyn in an embrace. Realizing what they were doing, Kayleth and Lyn both blushed, with their complexion resembling that of a cherry. Kayleth let Lyn go, and said, "Oops, I apologize, milady."

Without a word, Lyn stepped toward Kayleth, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and back, saying softly, "Will you please hold me, Kayleth?" Kayleth was rigid for a moment, but recovered to place his hands on Lyn's waist and back. The pair stayed in that stance, savoring every second of their embrace.

"I love you, Lyn," Kayleth whispered.

"And I, you," Lyn whispered back.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

"…This is the first spring ball under Lady Lyndis's care, Lady Arya, and the first time she will be presented to society. I trust you will take care of your duties?"

"As long as you do yours," Arya retorted. She was always brutally honest with Kayleth, and Kayleth could not for the life of him imagine why. Not that he didn't appreciate honesty, but sometimes one could utilize such things as manners.

"Arya! Of course we will take care of everything, Baron. You just concentrate on the… blue-blooded vipers. We can hardly expect you to er… plan the ball as well," Michaela chastised.

"Uh… you read my plan, too, did you?" Kayleth scratched his head embarrassedly.

Michaela raised an eyebrow, "Yes… I hope you didn't put a lot of time and thought into it. I mean, it wasn't that bad, Lord Kayleth."

"Was it really that bad, Lady Michaela?"

"Bad? No…" Arya answered. "Everything except the music would have been an unmitigated disaster! If you weren't Lady Lyndis's tactician, I would have suspected treachery!"

"Arya, what is it with you, girl? I apologize Lord Kayleth, it wasn't that bad…" Michaela started, until she saw Kayleth's dubious expression. "Alright, it was spectacularly ill-conceived. God knows where you came up with these ideas."

"Thanks for your honesty, Ladies… I spent almost two weeks planning it," Kayleth's face darkened in color. "I thought, since I plan battle strategies all the time, how much harder could a plan for a ball be?"

Michaela laughed, "I should be a tactician then, if battles are so easy."

"A lot easier than planning balls, I find," Kayleth sighed.

"Indeed, I never understood why Michaela took up arms like a common knight, but if it's easier than balls I see how it could be amusing," Arya chuckled. "But you said you were a noble in Bern, Baron Kayleth. How is it that you seem to know almost nothing about balls?"

"Er… perhaps because I never planned one? For that matter, it might be that I was napping when I wasn't obligated to dance," Kayleth grinned.

"Umm… not that I'm an expert myself, but does Lady Lyndis know how to dance?" Michaela asked.

Fear and shame shot up Kayleth's frame. "Damnation, I knew I forgot something! Shit on Saint Elimine!" Then Kayleth noted he had company. "… Did I say that out loud?" Arya nodded. "Pardon me Ladies… but I'm fairly certain she does not know dancing, as far as dancing in a ball goes."

"Why don't you teach her?" Arya suggested.

"Uh… why don't you?" Kayleth blushed, unable to think of holding Lyn for any extended amount of time.

"I would, but she needs practice and, well, someone needs to lead and I'm not a man. Besides, aren't you the one courting her? You should be jumping at this chance!" Arya stated bluntly.

"Arya, for shame! Now go start planning for the ball," Michaela ordered, and Arya obeyed with a curtsy. "I apologize again, Lord, how about I instruct Lady Lyndis while you lead her?"

"Is that really-"

"Would you rather someone else dance with her?" Michaela said airily.

"Hells no!" Kayleth blurted, and then reddened even more. "Ah, I apologize again, Lady Michaela. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Anyways, that is acceptable, thank you for your gracious offer."

"I don't doubt you do," she grinned. "We start immediately, the day is young, and there are only three days to the ball."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now!" Michaela said as she hurried towards Lyn's room, calling her name.

Lyn stuck her head out of the door, "Lady Michaela! How wonderful to see you! How have you-"

"Excellent, and it is so wonderful to see you, too, Lady Lyndis! Now, get dressed in your ball gown, I shall help you. Hurry!" Michaela commandeered the situation, and turning her head over to Kayleth, said, "You're going to guard the door, Baron, I trust you will not get… curious?" Kayleth blushed fiercely as Michaela grinned and Lyn stood about dumbfounded.

"You can count on me, Lady Michaela," Kayleth gritted, his expression saying something akin to 'why are you doing this to me?'

"Excellent, see you in a while," Michaela said airily, smiling in a certain feminine way that said 'because it amuses me.'

Kayleth paced anxiously, calming and reassuring himself, "_Oh come on… I've danced in balls since a dozen years ago… this is no different from those. Besides, Lyn has no experience in these matters, she wouldn't notice a thing if I made a mistake._"

He gulped as he realized he would be dancing with her during the whole ball if he wanted to deny her to others… and Arya had made it exceptionally clear what she thought of almost all of the young noblemen of Caelin.

Eventually, the door opened, and Kayleth's head jerked up. His heart beat furiously as blood rushed to his face. "Good afternoon, Lyn."

Lyn was dressed in a long white ball gown, similarly long white gloves covering her arms to the elbow closed by small pearl buttons. As all debutante dresses were, however, the dress was also short-sleeved and had a relatively low neckline. "Do I have to wear this… for the duration of the entire ball?" Lyn complained, her face flushed as well, being the first time she wore such a dress in front of Kayleth.

"Yes, milady, and you'll have to dance at the very least two dances, so we might as well get this over with. Now, I assume you'll be wanting to dance with our Baron here?" Michaela gestured.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Kayleth? Er… yes, I suppose," Lyn stared intently at the ground.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Lady Lyndis," Kayleth said wryly, offering her his arm.

Lyn stood, looking confused, until Michaela said, "You're supposed to take the arm, Lady Lyndis."

"I never understood how one is supposed to walk in those kinds of dresses. I mean, isn't it meant to make people trip, Lady Michaela?" Kayleth said, hoping to make light of the situation for Lyn's sake.

"Oh… wait until you hear the trouble it takes to ride a horse in a dress," Michaela smirked as Lyn took Kayleth's arm.

"Tripping or not, let's get this over with quickly. To the ballroom, now!" Lyn commanded.

"It is all very well and good to whip Lord Kayleth, but in the ballroom, he'll lead. Understood?" Michaela teased.

The pair walked at an ever faster pace, frantically watching out for prying eyes, and if Florina were in the citadel, they would have commandeered Huey to get to the ballroom as quickly as possible.

They arrived at the ballroom, and fortunately found it empty.

"Alright, because of severe time constraints, we'll be learning just two dances, the galliard and the basse. Milady, in between the opening dance and the closing dance, use whatever excuse you see fit to not dance with anyone, at all costs. Now, to positions!" Michaela seemed to derive pleasure from the discomfort of the couple.

Kayleth bowed, and said, "May I?"

Lyn for the life of her had no idea what he was asking permission for, and simply curtsied, "… You may…?"

Facing Lyn, and gingerly putting as much distance between their torsos as was feasible, Kayleth wrapped an arm around Lyn's lower back and took her left hand in his. Seeing Lyn stand in shock, Kayleth maneuvered Lyn's right arm on his left shoulder.

"Dear God, you know that's not the right form, Baron! Close the distance!" Michaela snapped.

"My **dear** Lady Michaela, do you not see that this is uncomfortable for Lady Lyndis?" Kayleth snarled back.

"… Please, stop bickering. I'll do as you wish, Lady Michaela," Lyn broke off the beginnings of an argument, and stepped towards Kayleth.

"Good, now the good Baron will take the lead, and your footwork will follow him wherever he goes. Hmph… I wouldn't have expected a man of war to be so nimble, do slow down, you're making our liege look bad," Michaela pointed out.

"I'm glad to see a dozen years of this did some good…. But as to your statement, Lady Michaela, I'm a tactician and not a soldier, she'll learn quickly enough, and not a one could make our liege look bad," Kayleth grinned, before seeing Lyn and flushing red.

Unperturbed, Michaela barked, "One two three… one two three… one two three… oh dear God no, milady, the turn must be done like this," Michaela demonstrated.

"_This is going to be a long day,_" Kayleth sighed, but he vowed to have Lyn ready for the ball and for her to enjoy it as much as possible.

He would have to be a better liar than he was, however, to convince anyone, least of all himself, that he wasn't enjoying it.

* * *

><p>The ball started off without trouble, and now that Kayleth and Lyn had made the first dance, the guests started to mingle. Their performance was passable and was accompanied by polite clapping.<p>

Kayleth told Lyn to sit still, not move an inch, and to not talk to the guests any more than necessary, instructions Lyn gladly complied to.

Kayleth, on the other hand, was about to secure Caelin in Lyn's name once and for all. He would blackmail, bribe, cajole, extort, intimidate, and lie to make it so. True to her oath, Michaela accompanied him for information and tactical support.

Michaela estimated that about a quarter of the nobles present harbored rebellious sentiments. Kayleth would disabuse them of such notions, at all costs.

A good half of those nobles fell to a combination of bribery and cajoling, for more often than not they were old men who felt neglected by Lord Hausen. Kayleth was a strong believer in using both positive and negative reinforcement, so did not forget to make subtle hints of blackmail.

One of the tougher nuts to crack was a Baron Alenko, who held lands adjacent to a neighbor of Lundgren's estates and Michaela was fairly certain supported Lundgren to take the lands of said neighbor. Unfortunately, Kayleth did not have any leverage to subtly blackmail and manipulate him.

"Lord Alenko, let's dispense of the formalities and the lies," Kayleth sighed. "You wanted, and want, your neighbor's lands. You're never going to get it!"

"Listen then, scum, my great-grandfather held rights to those lands when that-"

"I care very little about the petty disputes your family has, Lord Alenko. You will keep the peace or suffer the consequences!" Kayleth snarled, wishing he could issue a challenge here where he had no warriors to call upon as champion. However, it would be unacceptable to break the peace at the spring ball, and even more so as it was the first since a civil war.

"What consequences would those be?" Alenko sneered.

"I believe I can answer that, Lord," Michaela stood besides Kayleth, smiling sweetly. "What milord Kayleth here is afraid of saying outright is that, if you continue to be ah… inflexible, you'll find an army on your doorsteps!"

"Pfft, the Marquess can't do that without physical proof of treachery as you very well know. That… savage who is his heir knows nothing of the geopolitics in Caelin. Why… did your father's death blind you to the reality, Lady Michaela?" Alenko leered at the woman unpleasantly, and Kayleth was outraged that a piece of dirt such as he would insult by all accounts a courageous woman as well as his liege, Lyn.

"No, of course the Marquess can't, Lord Alenko," Michaela continued smiling. "Lord Hausen and Lady Lyndis, despite their virtues, are forgiving and naïve to a fault. They would indeed never do that. I, however, have no such constraints, and I doubt your neighbor, Lord Tychon, needs much of an excuse to renew hostilities with your family. Oh, and my father, now that you remind me, left me a rather large army for one of my station. Do you think you can withstand two armies, milord?"

"I have allies, too, so you'd best stop your barking, bitch," Alenko's eyes flared.

"Ah, but what kind of a mind would lead your troops, hmm?" Kayleth stepped in. "You? Lady Michaela's troops will be commanded by me, I am a noble without land after all, and I've felt I could do with a piece of yours, Lord Alenko. You do remember… my stratagems bypassed two thirds of Lundgren's forces with barely a dozen soldiers under my command, do you not? Imagine then, what I can do with scores of soldiers."

"Is that a threat, Lord Kayleth?"

"I'm glad you're so observant in certain matters, milord Alenko. Now, good day, and consider yourself… warned. Oh, and Baron, if you insult Ladies Lyndis or Michaela again, I will have you pay."

"Pay? You and what army, you landless cur?"

"Why, milord Alenko," Kayleth grinned, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'll recommend a large and rather useless public works project in your lands, which you'll have to pay for by default, to Marquess Hausen. Oh, and I think I'll find quite a few… volunteers from your neighbors' lands if I need an army. Now, really, good day." Kayleth and Michaela walked off without so much as a glance back.

"Hello Lady Michaela, might I trouble you for a dance?" a nobleman asked.

"Hello Lord Esau, I'm afraid I am a little tired for one right now. However, I did have something I wanted to discuss with you!" Michaela stalked Kent, standing watch at the door, and dragged him forcibly as he sputtered in protest to Esau. Kayleth's eyes asked 'what are you up to?' but Michaela ignored him for the moment.

"The Knight Commander of Caelin, Sir Kent. This is Lord Esau, Sir Kent, and his firstborn just turned nine! Now, Marquess Hausen was greatly concerned with the training of your son, Lord Esau, and found happily that Sir Kent has need of a squire!" Michaela beamed. Kent looked rather startled about the news.

"M-my own captain of the guards should be er… more than sufficient, milady, please convey my thanks to Lord Hausen," Esau stammered.

"Do you mean to impugn Sir Kent's reputation and Lord Hausen's hospitality, milord?" Kayleth interjected, finally understanding the maneuver.

"Of course not, but-"

"There is no need to be humble, milord, I am sure the firstborn of a man of your caliber deserves nothing less than the best Caelin has to offer!" Michaela said triumphantly. "The Marquess will be expecting him within the week, good day milord."

As Lord Esau staggered off in shock, Kayleth whispered, "Was a word of what you just said true?"

Michaela grinned, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, my good Baron, for a secret makes a woman woman, does it not?"

"So that's it, huh? No more rebellious subjects to bully and intimidate? An ingenious solution, milady Michaela. A maneuver worthy of a master, I salute you!" Kayleth grinned back.

Uncomprehending, Kent said, "Lady Michaela… I'm sorry to inform you, but I already have a squire."

"Oh, you have been such a lamb, Sir Kent. Why the worry? You'll simply have two squires! Now, you may dance with me. It has been a long day and I do not intend to make it any longer by dancing with…" Michaela looked around the room and sniffed, "swine…."

"Enjoy your dance, milady, and you too, Kent. I'll have a guard brought in from the outer walls to fill your position, no fear," Kayleth bowed, and wearily walked back to where Lyn was sitting.

"You were… fraternizing… with a lot of my most vocal opponents, Kayleth," Lyn frowned, though relieved she'd have no more noblemen pestering her for a dance.

"Just having ah… friendly conversation outlining the potential dangers in being so belligerently opposed to their liege lady, Lyn. Nothing to worry about," truth be told, Kayleth still worried, but he would be damned before he admitted to that to Lyn.

"_For her, the sweet nectar of adoration of the people and willing obedience of her subjects. For me, contempt, fear, and hatred. Though I stain my soul, I'll do it a thousand times over,_" Kayleth thought, as he stared at Lyn, admiring her.

"Kayleth, you're staring," Lyn said a little self-consciously, shifting her gaze nervously to the others in the ballroom.

"It's your fault, Lyn," Kayleth whispered, too tired to deny it.

"What? How is your lack of control my fault?"

"Well, it's certainly not my fault that you look so lovely right now, so it must be yours Lyn. So please… you've done splendidly so far, don't care a thing for what they say," Kayleth gestured at the crowd.

"It's not my fault you think so, and we still have the final dance left!" Lyn blushed. "But thank you for your compliment, Kayleth."

"_Hopelessly in love…_" Kayleth thought, as he contemplated what he would not do for Lyn's good, and found himself seriously considering the merits of burning all of Elibe if it would save her.

Luckily, Lyn snapped him out of the dark recesses of his mind before he reached his conclusion when she took his hand for the last dance of the ball.

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary Lyn!"<p>

"Anniversary? What anniversary?"

"Why, the anniversary of the valorous Lady Lyndis's victory over the despicable usurper, Lundgren, of course! It's the first day we became equals!"

"Equals? Cease and desist, and speak plainly for once!" Lyn's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"It's the day I paid back my debt, Lady Lyndis," Kayleth bowed mockingly.

"I told you not to call me Lady Lyndis or bow when we're alone, Kayleth!"

"Er… as you wish Lyn. Anyhow, I was hoping you're up for a ride?"

"You usually half-abduct me for walks, so what's so special about this one?" Lyn asked wryly.

"Ah, Sir Sain informed me of a certain location in the mountains that has the most beautiful view of sunset during autumn. I was hoping you'd let me take you there, by wyvern of course. I was merely hoping to mitigate your nostalgia for the plains," Kayleth's face was flushed as red as the leaves outside.

"That is kind of you to ask for once, Baron. Will you still insist I wear that hideous red cloak? Oh, and are you sure Sir Sain is correct?" Lyn groaned.

"Hey, it's practical, it keeps you warm, and it's mine to give. What more could you want from an article of clothing? As to your other question, I checked it out for assassins, poisonous flora, and predators… I had a ton of paperwork to take care of!" Kayleth said defensively.

"I was just teasing, Kayleth. Really, thank you though. I wasn't sure you could even spell romanticism," Lyn chuckled at his discomfort.

"Sure I can, it starts with a 'y!'" Kayleth rolled his eyes. "Ah, I'll give you time to change to more… outdoors clothes, of course. Please come to the inner courtyard when you're done." He proceeded to the stable and flew Elaine to the inner courtyard. He found Lyn waiting impatiently in her Sacaen garbs.

"Hurry up, Kayleth, the sun's about to set!"

"Alright, alright, to the place where we went earlier with Sir Sain, please, Elaine. And quickly!"

Elaine took flight at breathtaking speeds, causing Kayleth to bend at his waist as if to embrace the wyvern. As they approached the peak of the easternmost mountain to the north of Caelin, they slowed and watched as the last rays of the sun shone on the reddening leaves.

Kayleth did not much care for the spectacle, and was satisfied only when Lyn gave a content sigh.

* * *

><p>Kayleth was walking back to his quarters, tired from what seemed like a full day of paper-shuffling: a necessary evil in running a nation.<p>

"Hello… Baron Kayleth," a man dressed as a thief would appeared from the shadows. He was hooded and cloaked, and bowed mockingly.

"Gah! Who the hells are you and what do you want?" Kayleth glared, clutching at his hips and finding no weapons.

"We have a mutual friend… Matthew. He asked me to give this letter to you, and told me to tell you of 210 gold."

Kayleth chuckled, and snatched the letter from the thief's unresisting hand, knowing he was not here to kill him. Skimming it over, Kayleth groaned. It seemed as though war called on him again… Marquess Pherae was missing and Lycia would look weak if one of its leaders was missing. There were also other concerns such as the militarization of Laus, Bern's show of strength at the borders, and a piece of supposedly classified information about an assassin guild named Black Fang that established a presence in Lycia. Though there were no instructions, it was clear what Matthew, and therefore Marquess Uther, desired of him. They knew very well he would not be able to refuse.

"Dismissed, it'll be taken care of," Kayleth snarled, and the spy made himself scarce.

"_Foolish of me to think I could live on in peace…. I'm a slave of war; my training is in war, my talent is in war, what virtues I have are meant for war, my mind is on war, and my soul is stained by war. Without war, I am nothing_," Kayleth grimaced.

Then his mind rested on the image of Lyn.

"_Ha! To think I could be with her when I have nothing to offer her… no title, no land, no comfort, and no stability,_" Kayleth's heart skipped a beat as he realized, "_I have to leave. Forever… right after I tell her the truth._"

Kayleth calmly walked through the corridors, and soon reached Lyn's room. He did not bother knocking on the door, and simply shoved the door open.

"Huh? Wha-what are you doing in my chambers this late, Kayleth?" Lyn shouted.

"Lyn, you should read this letter," Kayleth prompted, handing her the letter.

Lyn's eyes scanned over the letter. "So Eliwood's father is missing… poor him. I wish I could help…" Lyn saw Kayleth's face, and did not like what she saw.

"Lyn, I have to go," Kayleth said gently.

"But why? I want to go too, but you don't see me going, do you?" Lyn said exasperatedly.

"You're the Lady of Caelin, heir of a canton of Lycia. I have no such obligations. Besides which, I owe Lord Eliwood a debt of honor," Kayleth smiled wistfully at the face he would miss, drinking in an image he hoped to store in his memories before he left forever.

"What do you mean by that? I'm the one who owes him one!" Lyn cried.

"And, by extension, I do. But I can erase this debt…."

"I don't need anyone to defend my honor, Kayleth. Please, stay with me…." Lyn glared commandingly.

Kayleth decided to reveal the real reason he wanted to leave, it was a conviction he held for weeks now, "I never told you about what exactly caused me to flee Bern, Lyn. Please, bear with me… this is going to be long, but you should know."

"You can tell me anything, Kayleth," Lyn murmured.

"Very well, I'll start from the beginning. I am son of the Duke of Winterfell. What you may not have known is that… Duke Calgar Winterfell is also one of the three Wyvern Generals of Bern. So there was a lot of pressure on me to perform. I did rather well in the Exam for tactics, and I was given command of a mercenary company in the employ of the throne. I believe I took part in the assassination of at least a score of important individuals who, I must note, never did me any harm. After returning from my journey around Elibe, I was trained by my father himself as tactician. Success was expected, a given, and failure was severely punished. Whenever I failed by a greater margin than was acceptable, I was tortured for hours… I will spare you the unpleasant details. Thankfully, I escaped to the Academy within a year," Kayleth conveyed the story steadily so far.

"Torture his own son? Oh Kayleth…" Lyn grimaced.

"Eventually, I graduated the academy with flying colors. I was immediately sent to the King's personal army. Then, I was instructed to help put down several rebellious towns. Fool that I was, I jumped at the opportunity.

"Oh… if you only knew, Lyn. I was still blind, desperate for my parents' approval, eager to secure my status in society, and above all to please the King. I planned siege after siege for eight villages. I was told they were full of armed rebels who had already killed the men, raped the women, and sold the children into slavery. I did not question my orders… and made sure nothing in those villages survived. The commander of the forces, a Count if I recall correctly, never let me witness the battles, stroking my ego that I don't need to see the actual battle to win against peasants. I did not particularly enjoy watching bloodshed, so I complied."

Lyn did not say anything yet, and Kayleth calmed his breath, carrying on with his story. "In the siege of the ninth village, we had assistance from Wyvern General Vaida and her elite Raiders. Like always, I planned the attack, and waited for the battle to finish. Suddenly, General Vaida came into my tent, arguing with the Count at the top of her lungs. I pleaded with both of them to calm down, and explain what had her so upset. She started screaming that there were no armed rebels to speak of, that it was full of unarmed men, women, and children. When I asked the Count to explain, he yelled that unarmed or not, children or not, they were rebels, and that Vaida and I should do our duty as I had been doing for the other villages." At the last phrase, Kayleth realized again the extent of his atrocity, and like a broken dam, flooded with tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kayleth, it's not your fault… you were betrayed, you couldn't have known…" Lyn said, pulling him in her arms, the tactician looking uncharacteristically pitiful. It took some time before Kayleth could compose himself, and gently push Lyn away.

"B-by the most conservative estimates, I ensured the death of twelve hundred. In all probability I-I k-killed at least a hundred chil-children. And no... I knew the signs... I just chose not to s-see them. I digress… upon hearing that, Vaida beheaded the Count. I was already collapsed on the ground, on my knees, gasping and trembling in shock. Vaida said that she quit, and that if I followed her, she'd kill me. I burst out of my tent, got on Elaine, and flew towards the village, hoping that Vaida was lying or wrong," Kayleth started laughing, slowly at first, and then maniacally.

"I landed, saw children hanging like rag dolls, their bodies pierced by lances stuck on the ground. I saw a pregnant woman, still moaning; she died when I reached her. I saw s-so many things. After a while, I saw Vaida and her Raiders fly towards me. I-I begged her to kill me, to spare me the dishonor. She refused, and told me I was a coward to think of such an easy way out. General Vaida spat on me, told me to suffer, and left…. I was left with a village I helped surround and slaughter. I knew my plans left no room for villagers to flee.

"That moment, I turned on everything that was ingrained in me. I was blind but now I saw. From that moment, I had no mother, I had no father, I had no king… and I had no country. General Vaida had the courage to stand against orders, and I'd be damned if I did any less; despite her rank, she was a commoner, and I a peer of the realm. It was too late to save the village, but not too late to save the lowborn grunts who could at least claim they held to their dignity and honor; I gave confusing orders, and in the wrong direction, so that most of them could escape. After the chase ended in failure, it was not long before a military tribunal found me guilty of gross incompetence and possibly outright treason." Kayleth now had a haunted look on his face, his breath stolen as he revisited his memories.

"Kayleth, that's quite enough, you don't need to finish," Lyn entreated with him, shaking her head/, clearly worried by his hysteria.

"No… you must know. You deserve no less. You have to understand what an arrogant and contemptible creature I am." Kayleth gathered his inner strength again, staving off the flood of emotions that threatened to overcome him again.

"My father personally had me arrested to prove his loyalty, and King Desmond locked me away in hopes of having me change my mind. While incarcerated, I contemplated my fate for a long time. People who have a conscience usually have the decency to commit suicide after such an atrocity. I was too much of a coward to do so... and I reformed my convictions and values. I dared to believe redemption was still possible for me… and yet I did not even think of my sister or my teacher when I escaped, eventually getting lost and meeting you. Helping you was the one good that came from my life Lyn… but even then I was selfish. I made some… questionable decisions, always justifying myself with the thought that it was for your good. I dared hope I'd prove worthy of you, but I was wrong; and knowing that, I still could not let you go. I hope you can forgive me, Lady Lyndis. I will atone for it by erasing your debt to Lord Eliwood, farewell… you will never see me again," Kayleth stood up.

Lyn pushed him back into the chair, saying coldly, "But what about what I think, Kayleth? What about my feelings? You're going to leave me, when you are my closest confidante, in a foreign land where most of my peers have nothing but contempt for me?" Kayleth thought he smelled victory, though it shattered his heart, and pushed one last time.

"Lyn, even now, my training has a hold on me. I am a tactician. War is my master, and death is my mistress. I am repulsed by this but I cannot deny that there is something about war that draws me to it over and over. It is said that everyone has their own natural habitat. Mine is the field of battle. Arrows fly, magic dazzles the vision, metal crashes with metal, blood carpets the ground, screams fill the air… and as repulsed as I am, I cannot help having a knowing smile cross my face. Outguessing and deceiving the enemy, staying at least a step ahead of him, watching the battlefield move according to my plans, my army standing victorious, my foes brought low and lying at their feet, Elimine help me but that is what I still live for, to hear the cheers of my soldiers, to prove myself the superior just one more time, a commander worthy of adulation, loyalty, and unquestioning obedience. I have no doubt in my mind, none at all, that my death will come on the field of battle. I've nothing to give you, Lyn, not land, not title, not stability, and definitely not certainty; I'm even a liability. So please… let me go," Kayleth whispered hoarsely, "let me go… and forget me."

Kayleth staggered back as Lyn slapped him, stinging his face. He was about to leave when he saw Lyn crying, and stopped in his tracks. As tears ran down her cheeks, Lyn said, "That's enough, Kayleth! You've told me your view, now listen to mine… I don't care!" Lyn's eyes burned in determination. "I care not about land, not title, not stability, and not certainty! As to your crimes, they certainly aren't entirely your fault! Further, do you not owe something to the people you abandoned? You said yourself that you believed redemption was possible. How could you be so well-educated and so stupid at the same time?"

"But, Lyn-"

Lyn stood up and speared into Kayleth's stomach, tackling him to the ground. Kayleth protested by pushing her back, and getting up. He could not do anything, however, when Lyn started beating at his chest, sobbing wildly. As Kayleth backed into a corner, eventually bumping against the wall, he could not hold back his own tears, and cried what was left of his heart out at Lyn's pain.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lyn, and eventually Lyn ran out of room and strength to continue hitting him. She buried her head in Kayleth's chest, and in a strangled voice choked out, "What about me? All those times you told me you believed in me, all those times you led me to victory, all those times you held me and told me you love me… do they mean nothing to you? Were those words as empty as your promise to stay by my side forever? Do I mean so little to you? Am I… not worth your efforts?"

Horrified, Kayleth said, "No, of course not! You mean the world to me, Lyn! I'll love no other, your name will be the last word I breathe when I die."

Lyn, her cheeks damp and her eyes shining, looked up at him, and Kayleth could feel himself break. "Then fight for yourself… fight for your redemption, fight for your soul, fight to right a wrong…. Fight for me, if you cannot fight for yourself, fight for my sake, I forgive you, so fight for me," Lyn whimpered.

Kayleth's heart dropped, unable to comprehend why in the world Lyn would forgive him. Then he realized, that she was right… he might have given up on himself, but he would be even more of a selfish coward and fool if he abandoned Lyn, as he abandoned his sister… as he abandoned his teacher… as he abandoned his Prince and country.

Lyn was the only one in all of Elibe who accepted him unconditionally.

He surrendered unconditionally, his forehead pressed against Lyn's and eyes closed, "… Th-thank you Lyn… thank you for everything… thank you for being you…. Yes. I'll fight for you."

"So… you'll come back for me?" Lyn asked cautiously.

"If you want me to, most certainly… but if I don't make it back, Lyn-"

"Then you had best win, and make it back, Kayleth… or I'll have to chase you to whatever afterlife you're in and drag you out by the ear," Lyn growled, but at least started smiling.

"Well, far be it for me to inconvenience a lady," Kayleth whispered, and impulsively kissed her forehead, lingering at the warmth of her skin, at the simple sensation of contact with another human being, at the knowledge that this was Lyn, and that he'd defend her to whatever undoubtedly bitter end awaited him.

As he tried to pull away, Lyn rested her head on his chest. Eventually, she summoned her courage, and tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek, a chaste kiss… but full of affection, and promise. Lyn laughed as she pulled back and saw that Kayleth's face was flushed, as red as his cloak was.

"Come back soon?"

"By everything I hold dear… for my life, because you are my life."


	17. Duty Calls

Kayleth was hopelessly lost.

He knew he was in Pherae... but how close to the castle, he had no idea. Really, Kayleth could just let Elaine go whichever direction she wished and that would be as likely to produce results as his own sense of direction would. Kayleth sighed.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of orange below, in the woods, and took out his spyglass to see what it was.

A green haired girl holding a bow in her hands was prancing around a fresh kill, a rabbit Kayleth thought, giving a whoop in victory, Kayleth imagined. Still, the girl was in all likelihood a native of Pherae, the world being a dangerous place to travel as it was for young women, and Kayleth thought she probably knew the direction to Castle Pherae.

Urging Elaine, Kayleth eventually came to a stop on a hill overlooking the archer, and cautiously led the wyvern towards her.

"Eek! Don't come any closer!" the girl warned, raising her bow in his direction.

Raising his hands in surrender, Kayleth said, "Peace, little girl, I-"

"I'm not a little girl!" the girl retorted, outrage on her face.

"Fine, young lady. My name is Kayleth. Err... you wouldn't happen to be a native of Pherae by any chance?"

"Born, raised, and still living. I'm Rebecca, by the way."

"Excellent, could you tell me the direction to Castle Pherae?"

Bow still raised, and arrow in place, the girl replied, "Why would I entrust the location to a Bernese man, huh? You think I'm a stupid country girl, don't you?"

As a matter of fact, Kayleth did think of Rebecca as a stupid country girl, but he couldn't very well tell her that outright. He liked to be honest, but he was not suicidal nor was he inclined to being counterproductive. "Of course not, young lady. You're wise beyond your years to take such caution. I commend your spirit."

Rebecca lowered her bow a little at the compliment, and huffed, "Well, you're a well-mannered man. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"I have business with the, ah, Lord Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae. I understand his father is missing, and I am here to render my assistance. As you are an archer, I'm a tactician. I, uhh... owe Lord Eliwood a debt."

"Hmm... if what you say is true, you could be useful to Lord Eliwood I guess. However, it is getting rather late. How about I take you to my village first, you can stay at the inn, and I'll show you where the castle is tomorrow! As payment, you can tell me about your travels."

"_This simple country girl is a lot more astute at negotiations than I would have thought, Lyn could learn from her,_" Kayleth chuckled, as he nodded in the affirmative. At least Rebecca finally lowered her bow.

As Rebecca beckoned for him to follow, Kayleth asked, "How far is your village, Rebecca?"

"About half-an hour or so."

"Would you like to ride a wyvern today, lady huntress?"

Rebecca was startled, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Not at all. Seeing as I'm a failure of a Wyvern Knight, I decided to install a second saddle to the back of my own. You'll be as safe as I am!" Kayleth tried to smile reassuringly.

Rebecca was still dubious, but she was tired, and when else would she be allowed to fly? "Fine, then. Like this?" Rebecca asked as she got on the rear seat.

"Like so," Kayleth confirmed, "now hold on tightly. Elaine, slower than usual if you please."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rebecca screamed as she experienced the sensation of her first flight.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning. Not as hot as summer, with a gentle breeze of autumn. Kayleth had stayed up all night regaling Rebecca with his tales, without the part about his actual life in Bern of course, and the girl seemed genuinely interested. She invited Kayleth to stay at her house, her father being the town magistrate and thus having a couple of guest rooms. Kayleth, enjoying the exuberant energy that Rebecca seemed to emanate, agreed. Rebecca's father had to force her to go to sleep, so enraptured was she by the tales of the world outside Pherae.<p>

"_It's too bad she probably won't get to see it herself,_" Kayleth thought, taking a draught from his cup of tea. Tea was the only luxury and vice he allowed himself. Kayleth did not see the point in poisoning oneself with outrageous amounts of liquor or the mind-altering drugs Etrurian highborn favored. A little wine perhaps, to go with a meal, but not enough to lose one's senses.

"Good morning, Kayleth! Would you like some breakfast?" Rebecca called, her head poking out of the door.

"Oh, err... I wouldn't want to impose on you even more than I already have, Rebecca. I'll be fine with whatever the local tavern can provide."

"But the food there is horrible! Please, you can tell me more stories about your travels as payment!" Rebecca's eyes gleamed.

Kayleth would be damned before he had horrible food when he could get what was likely fabulous food, if last night's dinner was any indication, and nodded in compliance.

Rebecca brought out a mug of cider, a bowl of oatmeal, and a plate laden with fried eggs and ham. Kayleth's mouth watered, and he dug in eagerly.

"Huh?" Rebecca said, peering into the distance out of the window.

"Uh… what do you see, Rebecca? I don't see anything…" Kayleth asked, as he tore through the food.

"Nine men, and they're all holding axes…" Rebecca squinted.

Kayleth immediately snapped out his spyglass, and looked in the direction Rebecca was squinting in. They did not look like lumberjacks, and that left the obvious. "Rebecca, warn the townsfolk please," Kayleth said calmly, knowing that if matters turned for the worse, he could save at least Rebecca and five children of various sizes, which was not bad at all considering the situation. "Incoming bandits, and bring your bow, too. If need be, you can rain arrows on them."

Rebecca stared at Kayleth, "Shoot… humans, Kayleth?"

"No," Kayleth said, staring straight into Rebecca's eyes. "People can be humans, but they are not necessarily humans. Those who would make orphans of children and widows of women have long given up their humanity, and the accompanying rights. Therefore, no Rebecca... I would never ask an innocent to attack humans. I ask you to defend your neighbors, defend your family, and defend your birthright. Now, go!" Kayleth hurried to Elaine, and surveyed what could soon be the burning pyre of the villagers. As Rebecca rang the town bell, the town watch rushed towards the gate. Kayleth's heart dropped as he saw mothers gather their children and ran inside their homes. He amended his plans to escape, and gritted his teeth, for he would be damned if he did not do all he could to save this village.

Kayleth's internal alarms went off when he saw a man on a horse charge through the gate with a lance.

"Villagers, fear not, Lord Eliwood is coming with General Marcus! Close the gates and stay at your homes!" Kayleth now saw that he was a cavalier, and saw Rebecca run up with a bow to him.

"Sir knight, will you take me with you?" she said. Kayleth led Elaine towards the cavalier as well.

"What, but, you're a little girl!"

"I know how to use a bow, please, let me help Lord Eliwood defend my village!" Rebecca cried, and Kayleth strongly suspected she had a crush, an innocent one but a crush, on the red-haired Lord. He didn't blame her… a country-girl would have to be dumb, deaf, and blind not to have a minor fantasy about the young Lord of her own realm; doubly so if one took Eliwood into consideration.

"Greetings, Sir knight. I'm Baron Kayleth of Caelin. Yes, I realize I have a wyvern, it's a long story. Said long story short, I'm a tactician, I know Lord Eliwood, and you will take him to me, with this damsel in tow, now!" Kayleth used his strongest no-nonsense, and all business, tone.

"Huh, what, eh, that name sounds familiar somehow, but," the cavalier stammered.

"Sir knight!" Rebecca screamed.

"Ahh! Yes, alright, get on my horse, follow me, Baron. I am sir Lowen of Pherae, by the way, pleased to-"

"Just move!" Kayleth shouted.

"Ahh! Would you two stop screaming at me? I mean, please…" Lowen's voice trailed off as Rebecca glared at him, and he hastily spurred his horse. Elaine easily kept pace with his horse.

"Veer left, veer left you idiot!" Kayleth cried, as he saw Lowen about to charge straight through three bandits.

Fortunately, the bandits' only had eyes for the village walls and tearing them down as the villagers moved to support the wooden walls.

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Eliwood!" Lowen shouted.

Kayleth then saw the red-haired Lord, standing next to a middle-aged Paladin, and landed.

"I see you have… company, Lowen," the Paladin noted.

"Yes, Lord Marcus. Lord Eliwood, this is Rebecca, she is of that village down the hill and she claims she has some skills with the bow. This is-"

"Yes, I know, Lowen," Eliwood said.

"You know this man, Lord Eliwood?" Marcus asked.

"I told you about the events in Caelin, did I not? This is the tactician, Kayleth, I told you of. He bypassed most of the traitor Lundgren's defenses and saved many lives in the process," turning to Kayleth, Eliwood said, "Greetings, Baron Kayleth, what brings you here, and may I call you Kayleth?"

Smiling lightly, Kayleth replied, "Hello, Lord Eliwood, and you, Sir Marcus. Always a pleasure to meet a defender of the realm. I heard about your father, Lord Eliwood, and I'm here on a matter of, ah… balancing the scales. I am yours until you find Marquess Elbert. As for your last question, you can call me whatever you wish, Lord Eliwood."

"Good, now let's go teach those bandits a lesson, shall we?" Eliwood beamed.

"Very good, Lord Eliwood. Now, General Marcus is it not? General Marcus will serve as rearguard and safeguard in case anything goes awry. Sir Lowen, front and center. Rebecca, stay some ways behind him, and Lord Eliwood will stand guard behind Sir Lowen. March!" Kayleth took to the air and surveyed the battlefield once more.

Kayleth's eyes gleamed as he saw probable reinforcements. Kayleth drew his own lance and saluted the familiar axeman, blowing his horn. The axeman saluted back. Lowering Elaine back to ground level, he saw Rebecca bait the bandits with arrows. One died outright, an excellent shot through his sternum, probably beginner's luck. The other two only received glancing blows, however, and continued their charge.

At the appropriate distance, Kayleth barked the order to charge and blew his horn. Lowen rushed forth, as though he had something to prove, and his sword cut down the first bandit in line. Kayleth's eyebrows furrowed as he saw that the cavalier was not quick enough to recover from his attack when the other axeman closed in.

Fortunately, Eliwood slid forth at a remarkable speed, especially for one clad in medium-weight armor, and thrust his rapier through the bandit's exposed flank. The bandit staggered, blood gushing from his side, and finally collapsed when Rebecca shot him through the chest not five feet away. Kayleth turned to see Rebecca's face, and saw only fierce determination.

"_So much for the girl who not an hour ago asked me whether she could take a human life…_" Kayleth thought, saddened at the necessity that drove them.

"Hello, Kayleth," said a familiar voice.

"Dorcas, my man, it does my heart good to see you. How does Natalie? Who's your... friend?" Kayleth greeted warmly.

"Much better, the doctor you recommended really knows his work, though a little pricey," Dorcas replied. "Oh, I work for Lord Eliwood now, closer to where Natalie is, you see, we moved to Pherae. This is Bartre, a friend of mine. I can vouch for his courage and strength."

"Hi! I'm Bartre," the well-muscled man next to Dorcas said.

"Hello Bartre, I am Kayleth, tactician of this army. You will follow my instructions in battle, understood?"

"What's a tactician?" Bartre asked, with the look of one completely ignorant of the answer.

"For simplicity's sake, your boss when you're fighting. Now, you two can stand at either side of that cavalier right there and defend his flanks. Lowen, let them keep pace with you. Lord Eliwood, follow behind them. Rebecca, keep shooting dear, you're doing marvelously. Lord Marcus, watch over them."

With Dorcas and Bartre on their side, Eliwood's force tore through the remaining bandits. Dorcas, his battle instincts well-honed by his experience in Lyndis's Legion, was particularly devastating; he personally dispatched two of the bandits, blood dropping from his axe and an unquenchable fire in his eyes. Kayleth knew it to be fury at those who might try to keep him from Natalie.

The rest were brought low by a combination of arrow, axe, and sword. Lowen caught one of the bandits off guard, his horse doing as much to kill the bandit as his sword did. A bandit who tried to take advantage of his distraction fell to an arrow sprouting from his back. The three others led a last-ditch charge but were stopped cold by Marcus, Eliwood, and Bartre. Marcus, true to his orders, only intervened when necessary, his lance piercing the throat of the bandit who had been flanking Eliwood.

Only the bandit leader remained, and he shouted, "I thought all the knights were gone, damn! Well, come, little lordling!"

"Oblige him, Eliwood. Rebecca, keep firing. Bartre, two hand-axes please," Kayleth ordered.

By the time Eliwood closed to engage, the bandit leader was bleeding from five different wounds, and did not stand a chance against the young Lord's speed and accuracy. The rapier slipped past the axe and thrust deep in the bandit's stomach. The bandit crumpled wordlessly.

Elaine roared in elation at the victory, and the rest of the warriors shouted their own joy. "Let us head back to the village, Lord Eliwood. Surely we can pick up some supplies and dinner there?" Kayleth suggested.

"An excellent idea, Kayleth, lead the way," Eliwood wiped his blade on a dead bandit.

"Actually, I believe that would be Rebecca's job," Rebecca grinned in thanks and led Eliwood by the arm towards her village.

"Hail, Lord Eliwood. Huzzah!" the villagers shouted, as the warriors reached the gate.

The cheering continued for a while before most of the townsfolk dispersed, eager to get back to whatever they were doing before the bandit raid.

"Are you the magistrate of this village, man? If so, do bring some food and water for travel. You have received a message by pigeon, no doubt?" Marcus asked Rebecca's father.

"Aye, Lord, your will be done. They were already stacked by the gate anyways."

"Indeed, in that case, we leave immediately," Marcus said.

Bartre and Dorcas brought the packhorses and quickly had the supplies mounted on their backs.

"Father… I am going as well," Rebecca said demurely.

"What? You're too young, Rebecca. It's dangerous, too. Let Lord Marcus take care of the dangers," her father stammered.

"Father, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm a good cook, a good hunter, and a passable archer. It'll be an honor to serve Lord Eliwood. Besides… I might see Dan again…" Rebecca's voice trailed off, trembling, and her face was shrouded in sadness.

No father could withstand such an assault, and Rebecca's father threw up his hands, saying, "Well, alright Rebecca. But you must promise me to do whatever Lord Eliwood tells you to do, and come home safe, do you hear?"

Rebecca's small form tackled her father's, and said, "I promise, daddy…. I'll come home safe." The two held each other and left the spectators speechless, for one could not help but wonder whether they had such relationships with their own fathers.

Kayleth thought Rebecca's father was staring at him, begging him to keep her out of trouble with his eyes, and gave a reassuring nod in his direction. Kayleth was the one who told her of the stories of the world outside the small Pheraen village, and he would be the one who ensured that Rebecca returned safely. Gone was her innocence, but her life was still within Kayleth's powers to protect.

* * *

><p>As they set up camp and had dinner, Kayleth was pleasantly surprised by Lowen's cooking. It was nearly as good as the fare Rebecca cooked! Kayleth exchanged a knowing grin with Rebecca as they savored the stew.<p>

Finishing the stew, Kayleth headed over to Dorcas, and whispered, "Your friend, Bartre, has a lot of enthusiasm but… it shows in his accuracy, you know what I mean? I think you should spar with him and teach him that though accuracy is the most deficient quality of an axe, it can be remedied."

Dorcas nodded in assent, and Kayleth walked over to his next target.

"Hello, sir Lowen. You're quite the cook."

"Thank you, Baron, you're quite the connoisseur!" Lowen smiled.

"I'm not, but it doesn't take one to notice that this is good food. Now that we're talking anyways, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Sir Lowen? This will help me in my capacity as tactician, you realize?" Kayleth asked.

"Hmm… I was born in Pherae, and I became a squire when I was ten. Uhh… I was just made knight, so I'm of the lowest rank among the knights of Pherae at the moment. General Marcus tries, but it seems I have a century to go, at the very least," Lowen sighed.

"Really? I thought you were a veteran, you handled yourself proficiently! Don't abase yourself for no reason. A knight must be humble, but also proud and there lies the balance!" Kayleth encouraged him.

"Hmm… you're right, Baron Kayleth. Thank you for your kind words," Lowen bowed, and Kayleth stumbled upon his final target not ten paces away.

"How're you feeling, Rebecca?"

"Fine, Kayleth. Although I would be lying if I say I do not miss home. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a Baron, Kayleth! And I… oh!" Rebecca's expression turned from bemusement to horror as she recalled the day's events.

"Rebecca… you were defending your village, neighbors, and family. It is not a thing to be ashamed of. Indeed, you should be proud, I've traveled far and wide for my age, and I have scarcely seen girls as brave as you are. Heh… I have a little sister, and I hope she turns out to be just as brave as you are when she grows up. There, there, don't cry…" as much as Kayleth hated excessive displays of emotion, he could not very well leave this girl alone when he was partially responsible for having her answer the call of duty, and let Rebecca cry on his shoulders.

Sniffing, and bringing her emotions under control, Rebecca said, "Thank you, Kayleth…. You're right, I should be proud. They would have attacked my family… neighbors… children..."

"No, it is I who should thank you, you brave little girl," Kayleth grinned.

"For God's sake, I am not a little girl!" Rebecca puffed indignantly, and then, groaned, "Oops, uh… do I have to call you Lord now?"

"You're hardly seventeen years old, and yet defended your family and neighbors valiantly. You risked your life to the command of a complete stranger you met yesterday, and that stranger happens to be me. You leave the town of your birth, influenced at least somewhat by some of the tales I told you yesterday no doubt, to follow your liege lord into certain danger. You have every right to call me Kayleth, Rebecca, and let no one tell you otherwise," Kayleth recited the speech he had been formulating to lift her spirits.

"Thank you, Kayleth… I guess I'll be able to tell my friends when I get back about a noble other than Lord Elbert or Eliwood who isn't as snobbish as he should be, huh?" Rebecca grinned, her eyes finally dry.

"Oh, I'm plenty snobbish, you just haven't seen it. Regardless, when I get back to Caelin, and especially if I meet my sister again, I will tell them of you, Rebecca; I will tell them of the girl who braved dozens of bandits to save her village."

"But, there were only nine bandits, Kayleth."

"Don't interrupt me, Rebecca! As I was saying, the girl who braved dozens of bandits, and gathered the courage to leave her hometown that she might assist her liege lord in finding the Marquess, beloved by all," Kayleth smiled. "I'm an academic in my spare time, Rebecca, and one thing an academic does is to write. Writing would be so boring without creative impulses, don't you think? It helps most of the story is true."

"It helps no one would read what such a terrible liar writes, Kayleth," Rebecca yawned. "I'm going to bed. Thank you though, you certainly cheered me up."

"My pleasure, Rebecca," Kayleth realized his duties to his soldiers were, for the moment, complete. He took a moment to record the day's events, as well as information about the warriors under his command, in his journal. Kayleth walked back towards Elaine and found her sleeping as usual. She was lazy when there was no immediate need for action, and only briefly licked at his face when he tucked in under her leathery wings.

"_Assuming the Marquess remains in Lycia, I expect a month, maybe two if I'm unlucky. Ah well, at least there doesn't seem to be any enemy other than bandits and even then that man Marcus looks exceedingly capable. What an easy way to repay a debt!_" Kayleth thought joyously, falling asleep.


	18. True Friends

It was the third night of their march, nearing Castle Santaruz, and Kayleth yawned as he thought about going to sleep.

He was startled when he found Eliwood right behind him, for he had not had many occasions to speak with him, preferring to stay in the company of Dorcas, who was a great listener if a poor speaker, and Rebecca, who was simply delightful company. Kayleth's thoughts wandered to his sister and how he wished nothing more than to have her grow up to be like Rebecca. He shuddered as his thoughts continued into what she was likely suffering through at the moment, and tried to turn his thoughts away.

"Are you alright, Kayleth?" Eliwood said, snapping Kayleth out of his contemplation.

"Uh… yes, as well as I can be at any rate. Do you need something, Lord Eliwood?"

"Yes, I was wondering… wondering about why you came to help me. You said that it was a matter of balancing the scales, what did you mean by that, pray tell?"

"Oh? Err… the logical trail is a little complicated, but I'll explain as well as I can. You see, I helped Lyn, Lady Lyndis that is, originally because I wanted to pay her back for saving my life, a matter of settling a debt of honor. Now, during the course of that campaign, you helped her out in a significant way twice for nothing in return. This means Lyn owes you a debt of honor, and, by extension, as do I. I've decided to tag along to erase that debt, both for Lyn and myself. Is the answer to your satisfaction, Lord Eliwood?" Kayleth asked.

"Huh… that's a peculiar honor code, Kayleth, but I understand. Don't get me wrong, because I am grateful for your assistance," Eliwood answered politely.

"Well, there are other reasons than just that," Kayleth shifted uneasily.

"What might they be?"

"I don't think I've ever met a noble whose world was as black and white as yours."

"Thanks, I guess?" Eliwood raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, it's a good thing. It's admirable. It is a quality that attracts people to you, Lord Eliwood. You will make a fine Marquess one day, beloved by the people. I do not wish the people of Pherae to lose that future prematurely. On that note, however, I believe by the end of this journey you will see some gray in your world. That is something I want to prepare you for, as I suspect you'll see quite a bit of gray when you become ruler of Pherae."

"What color is your world, Kayleth?"

"Completely gray, milord, with smidgeons of black and white here and there."

"Isn't it uncomfortable, not knowing what you should do? What is right and what is wrong?"

"It is God's greatest gift to me, Lord Eliwood, I'm fairly certain I'd die of boredom if I knew what I should do," Kayleth grinned. "You'll appreciate it, too."

"While I can appreciate the sentiments, Kayleth, I cannot agree," Eliwood frowned.

"How do you know when you've never experienced gray? Regardless, I suspect I'll be there in your moment of truth, so I say again, Lord Eliwood, fear not. It would not do to have the spiritual head of this army worried," Kayleth fretted mildly, concerned that he seemed to have picked up an employer even more idealistic, and therefore vulnerable, than Lyn was.

"Of course, of course. I'm just afraid for my father. He's been gone for quite a while… I don't even know where he is," Eliwood sighed.

"So stick to what you do know, Lord Eliwood. Do your duty as Lord Elbert would have wanted you to. Lead these people," Kayleth gestured at the tents. "I am the tactician, but I am most definitely not leader material… that burden rests on you. People follow my orders because they trust me to know better than they do, that I am a professional on the battlefield. They follow you because it feels right. I will never be able to inspire that kind of devotion, milord. Even I follow you in part because it feels right. A great and beating heart is what is expected of you, Lord Eliwood. Full of fiery passion and righteousness that people rally behind."

"What of yourself, the… professional tactician?"

"Why, a heart of cool, tempered iron, of course. War is a business of risks, milord. I will minimize them while ensuring victory, but I am not, and must not be, above sacrificing a soldier for the greater good. It is trite but true that war is much like chess; the master player knows when to trade a piece for superior overall position. Therefore, milord, a heart of iron."

* * *

><p>Rays of dawn struck the camp.<p>

Kayleth was busy preparing the packhorses.

"Good morning, tactician," a gruff but clear military voice said.

"Good morning, General Marcus. I see you caught up with me, in waking up I mean," Kayleth goaded lightly without turning back to address him.

"The lack of physical exertion and the advantage of near two decades of youth seem to have given you a slight edge," Marcus chuckled.

Kayleth turned around to address Marcus, "Well… I doubt you woke up as early as I did for small-talk, Sir Marcus. What's on your mind?"

"Straight to the point? Hmph, I know you had a conversation with Lord Eliwood last night."

"What of it?"

"You said you were his until we find Lord Elbert, and Lord Eliwood believes in you."

"I know, right? The naiveté of youngsters, these day, tsk," Kayleth shook his head mockingly.

"I am not so sanguine about you, Baron," Marcus glared. "You are a fugitive of Bern, are you not? Who is to say you do not plan to sabotage Lord Eliwood's journey? Soften up Lycia's defenses while the mad King of yours prepares for war?"

"If I were an agent of Bern, I might very well consider that, General. Of course, I also would have protracted the short-lived civil war in Caelin. Furthermore, I had plenty of opportunities to assassinate Lord Eliwood. I'm a devious man, General Marcus, but not that devious…."

"So what makes you follow him, really?" Marcus's hand rested on his sword.

Elaine snarled and interposed herself between Marcus and Kayleth.

"Easy, Elaine. As for your question, Sir Marcus, you're wasting your time. However, I will satisfy your curiosity… I do this for Prince Zephiel, who needs peace, and Lady Lyndis, who owes Lord Eliwood a debt and to whom I owe a debt. Is it possible that I face you in the future on opposing sides? Yes…. But that will not happen unless Prince Zephiel orders it, and unfortunately he will not be in a position to order that for a long time to come. I've never bent my knee to the current King, and I would sooner see him dead than to serve him. So fear not, General Marcus; if ever Prince Zephiel becomes King and invades Lycia, I will be certain to order a warrior's death for you," Kayleth said sincerely, and solemnly.

There was a pregnant silence. Then, Marcus threw back his head and roared in laughter, releasing the hilt of his sword. Kayleth joined in with a throaty laughter of his own.

"Haha… hahaha... that does seem to be the lot of those enslaved to war, isn't it?" Marcus chuckled. "Today's ally can become tomorrow's enemy…. Thank you for that promise, pup, and I promise you that I will turn back your armies. Any preference for your own death you'd like to share with me?"

"Why, I prefer grossly delayed deaths. But if you must, decapitation so swift I am not even aware of it, please."

"I do so promise, Baron… but why not join Pherae? Lord Eliwood can use men like you. I'm sure we have a spare Barony lying around somewhere," Marcus scratched his chin, considering the idea. "In case you haven't noticed, your country has turned on you."

"Heard of my Barony of one guest room in Caelin, have you?" Kayleth chuckled. "Thank you for your offer, but no. My loyalty can't be bought for a Barony. Prince Zephiel bought mine with sincere nobility, and I haven't even spoken a word to him. Lady Lyndis… did something like that. Despite my, ah… flexibility in tactics, my standards for a liege worthy of my loyalty, you'll find, are quite rigid. Ah, we should continue our conversation later, Marcus. Our charge is awake."

"Good morning, Lord Eliwood," Marcus stood stiffly.

"Good morning, Lord Eliwood, I hope the accommodations were to your satisfaction? I could have sent for a tavern wench, of course, but you didn't strike me as that kind of a noble. Truth be told, neither am I, so it works out well enough; never know what kind of diseases they have. If you do feel like it, however, know that I had a… friend of sorts who is very experienced in that area," Kayleth grinned widely as Marcus stared at him in shock and Eliwood colored brightly.

"Good morning Marcus, Kayleth. The accommodations were fine… I've traveled before," Eliwood said calmly.

Seeing Rebecca come out of her tent, yawning, Kayleth decided to stop goading Eliwood. Kayleth blew his battle-horn to rouse the rest.

Kayleth smiled widely at the tired and sunken faces that greeted him, and ordered breakfast as well as march-readiness.

* * *

><p>"That omelet was delicious, Rebecca! I swear I'll have to move to Pherae just for your cooking! No, really, I might have to start a war over your food."<p>

"Why, thank you Kayleth. Maybe you can invest in a tavern for me?"

"Hmm… this is really excellent food, Rebecca. Perhaps you'll come work at Castle Pherae after all this?"

"Th-thank you Lord Eliwood," Rebecca blushed furiously.

"Please, I thought I told you to call me Eliwood," Eliwood smiled what was in all probability a dazzling one to Rebecca.

"Alright, gentlemen-and lady-, time to pack up!" Kayleth shouted as Bartre burped happily.

It took less than half an hour by the reckoning of Kayleth's timepiece to get packed up and moving. Lowen bustled about tending to the needs of both Marcus and Eliwood. Dorcas and Bartre doused the fire.

It annoyed Kayleth greatly when a man with a big axe came up to Eliwood.

"What the hell do you want? Stop right there unless you have a death wish," Kayleth snarled as Marcus placed himself between Eliwood and the man.

"Alms for the poor, kind sirs?" the man said silkily, but at least he stopped.

"Be gone, you don't look like any honest man," Marcus drew his sword, pointing it at the man.

"Heh heh… someone wants to put the little lordling in an early grave. A shame, if you ask me, but I've got mouths to feed… come on out, boys!" the axeman ran back, and soldiers popped out from behind trees and rocks.

"The gods be damned, an ambush!" Kayleth shouted. "Prepare for battle! Marcus, go warn that village we just passed. Dorcas and Eliwood, hole up in that little sentry fort. Lowen, at the center, draw your sword. Bartre, Rebecca, use hand-axes and arrows. Sir Marcus, when you're done, charge through the enemy and go inside the fort as well."

"This wouldn't have happened if you sent out scouts, Baron," Marcus gritted his teeth.

"Scouts? In a group of six soldiers? Get out of fairyland and do as I tell you, Sir Marcus! Rest of you, hop to it! Leave the horses, Bartre, you idiot!" Kayleth screamed, and took into the air to survey the battleground.

"_Holy shit we're doomed… I wonder if I can at least rescue Eliwood and Rebecca? Ah shit, shit, shit how the hells did they afford Pegasus Knights? Wait a minute… bandits can't… and the fat bastard said someone wants Eliwood dead. Something is rotten in Santaruz…_" Kayleth processed what his eyes showed him quickly, and calculated a brave last stand, but last stand nonetheless, for his group and himself.

Kayleth was pleasantly surprised when the four Pegasus Knights started attacking two armored forms. Said armored forms crushed the Pegasus Knights. Hope flared in Kayleth's heart, and he sped Elaine towards the armored forms. The enemy of an enemy was not necessarily a friend, of course, but under the circumstances he had precious few options.

"Hey, you two, knights!" Kayleth called out, and the two armored forms turned to face him, weapons at the ready.

"Woah, easy there, I am not here to fight you! I'm a noble, damn it, listen to me!" Kayleth said from a good distance away.

"Kayleth!" a familiar high-pitch shriek pierced his ears and he groaned.

"Hold, hold, young master, Sir Oswin. This is the tactician I told you about, the one who saved Caelin, remember? He's helping Lord Eliwood, according to the latest reports," a sandy-haired man appeared from the cover provided by the bushes.

"Matthew? Serra? What in the pits are you doing here?"

"Heh, pits," Matthew's young master chuckled.

"Does that mean it really is Lord Eliwood to the south of us?" the man identified as Sir Oswin asked.

"Yes, and he's in a lot of trouble! I'm Baron Kayleth, currently attached to Lord Eliwood's forces. Pleased to meet you Sir Oswin, and…"

"Hi, I'm Hector, of Ostia," the blue-haired man said.

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you. Wait… brother of Marquess Uther? Anyhow, Lord Eliwood's in trouble! A score of the enemy face six of us. Sir Oswin, I take it you're a veteran?"

"If I am?"

"You're getting on the wyvern, so I can drop you off at the fort where Lord Eliwood is holding out. Lord Hector, Matthew, Serra, head to the south but keep a respectable distance until I blow the horn to charge. For God's sake, Serra, stay quiet and out of trouble. Matthew, you have permission to force her silence if need be, now get on Sir Oswin!" Kayleth lowered Elaine into position. She growled at the added weight and Oswin held on uncertainly.

Kayleth saw that a pile of bodies stood at the entrance of the fort, but a dozen remained outside and the five in the fort seemed to tire.

"Good job in holding them off until now. This is Sir-"

"Oswin, nice to see you again," Eliwood grinned. "Well met."

"Well met, Lord Eliwood," Oswin said, helmetless.

"Get your helmet back on and stow your manners till later, Sir Oswin, stand in front of the damnable entrance!" Kayleth shouted. "The rest of you, use vulneraries on yourselves. Rebecca, you haven't been injured? Good, help the others. When you're done, support Sir Oswin, and charge when I blow the horn! I'm gonna fetch Sir Marcus, just hold tight! We will persevere!"

The army roared with renewed hope. Kayleth thought it rather premature but was glad regardless. As he rose from the fort, he noted Sir Marcus charging in as well as Hector and Matthew getting in position. He waited for a few moments until the troops inside the small fort treated their wounds, and blew his horn fiercely.

A Paladin smashed into the bandits in all his heavily armored glory, and the bandits had nowhere near the discipline to act in concert in stopping him. Two were trampled by the armored warhorse in a sickening crunch, and one fell to Marcus's sword, buried hilt-deep in his skull.

Being a veteran, Oswin waited for the shock to take its hold upon the bandits before he led the group in the fort out. Despite being at a disadvantage in the weapons triangle, the veteran had no problem handling the poorly trained bandits, skewering two rhythmically.

"Eliwood! To Eliwood!" Hector roared as he and Matthew stormed into the bandits' rear.

The bandits' morale shattered, and they turned to run. Only the leader stood between the victors and, well... lunch, to consider the most immediate concern.

"Marcus, distract him! Matthew, slit his throat!"

Marcus, in his cold fury, did more than distract the leader. One blow cut a wide cut across the man's chest, and another stuck the sword in his right leg before being withdrawn. To Kayleth's surprise, the bandit managed to hit Marcus's breastplate, but it seemed to have no visible effect on him. After all, breastplates are the most sturdy parts of an armored man.

As the bandit roared in agony, Matthew's dagger cut across his throat.

"Chase them, cut them down!" Kayleth blasted his horn, and sent Marcus and Lowen after the fleeing bandits, while Rebecca sent arrows after them at her leisure.

"Well met, Hector," Eliwood greeted his friend warmly.

"You wound me!" Hector replied.

"Huh?" Eliwood said, puzzled.

"You didn't even tell me you were going!"

"Well… I thought that since your brother's only recently been made Marquess and all, you ought to stay and show your support for him."

"Uther isn't that weak," Hector harrumphed. "Besides, Marquess Uther's brother is a well-known lout. People would think something's wrong if I did stand next to him."

"You're not proud of that reputation, are you?" Eliwood raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the least," Hector sighed.

"Lord Hector!" a pink-haired cleric stormed toward them. Kayleth noted that Marcus and Lowen were returning as well.

"I'm sorry, Kayleth, I was pretty sure you didn't want me to use outright violence," Matthew whispered.

"That is the least of your concerns. You and I will have a conversation later, spy," Kayleth growled.

"Oh, yes… these are my retainers. One could have hoped for better, I suppose," Hector told Eliwood.

"What? That's really mean! Did you hear what Lord Hector said about you, Matthew?"

"Me? He meant you, dolt!"

"This is Serra, and believe it or not, she's a Sister of the Eliminean order," Hector buried his face in his palms.

"Yes, I am! Pleased to meet you, Lord Eliwood," Serra said surprisingly demurely.

"Pleased to meet you, Sister," Serra blushed.

"This is Matthew, he has… specialized skills," Hector noted.

"Specialized?" Eliwood paused pointedly.

"Er… I pick locks, gather information, assassinate leaders… I've got… nimble fingers. Honored to be of service, Lord Eliwood," the spy said.

"That sounds like… a thief's work."

"Well, if your trip lasts much longer, you'll find use for his skills, Eliwood," Hector muttered. "Oh, well met, Sir Marcus."

"Well met, Lord Hector. It's been too long," Marcus smiled.

"Ah, and this is Kayleth, my tactician, Kayleth, this is-"

"Lord Hector, brother of Marquess Uther, Lord of Ostia. I am Kayleth, milord, and grateful for your timely intervention," Kayleth bowed.

"A tactician, huh? I expected someone older…."

"Yes, yes, and I'm sure the old geezers would be jumping at the chance to lead ten men and women to dangers even Lord Elbert and his knights couldn't handle, milord. Let's get over that, shall we? Were you not suitably entertained by Matthew's story about the, ah… liberation of Caelin?" Kayleth smiled pleasantly.

"Ha! Hahaha, you make a good point, Baron, may I call you Kayleth?" Hector laughed.

"I don't see why not… Hector," Kayleth replied.

"Ha! You'll make better company than those old geezers, at least. I look forward to evaluating your performance."

"Well, I got this crew out of a tight spot, didn't I? I doubt I'll disappoint you… and if I do, well, it's my life on the line, too; I do so love life, especially where my life is concerned."

"Let us get back to our packhorses, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector," Marcus said anxiously.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that, everyone, back to camp now!" Kayleth blew his horn for their attention. "We march until sundown!"

* * *

><p>"-I don't give a shit what your excuse is, Matthew. The next time Marquess Uther sends me a veiled threat against Lyn, I will make sure he regrets it, you hear me?" Kayleth seethed.<p>

"There was no threat against Lady Lyndis, Baron," Matthew said coolly.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Even mentioning her in the letter was a calculated move, wasn't it? To remind me what power Marquess Ostia has over the succession issue in Caelin. Well, Lyn isn't leaving until she feels like leaving," Kayleth snarled, and Elaine echoed his move. "I want, in writing, reassurance that Marquess Ostia will bar any move by the Council to forbid Lyn from inheriting Caelin. She will be allowed to leave whenever she damned well wants to! Otherwise, I swear you rat, that I will recommend an invasion of Lycia when Prince Zephiel takes power!"

"Woah, woah, calm down! Now, I told Marquess Uther that you wouldn't take kindly to threats. So he did offer me this," Matthew handed Kayleth a document, gingerly stepping further from the wyvern.

Kayleth quickly skimmed the document, looking for any possible loopholes.

"What does he mean by consort… and what does he mean by permanent?"

"Well, I might have, er… let slip your relationship with Lady Lyndis," Matthew winced.

"Ah… did your report of my, unorthodox, approach impress him so much? I should be flattered, I suppose. Insurance, isn't it? A scheme to keep Lyn more or less a hostage in Lycia, while keeping a tactician who knows all about Bernese military operations? I don't accept, Matthew. Either tell your Marquess to eat horse shit and **die**, or tell him to amend that clause. I might not let Eliwood be harmed, but I owe no such obligations to Lord Hector, do I? Didn't consider that, did you? Go send a messenger pigeon to Marquess Uther with my regards, or however you communicate with him!" Kayleth whispered furiously, and aimed a kick at Matthew's shin.

"Alright, alright, I'll send a message to him, right now!" Matthew scampered off towards the village tavern.

Kayleth shook his head and walked back towards the inn.

"Hello, Baron," a deep voice rumbled.

"Still in armor, Sir Oswin?" Kayleth regretted that he could not keep the edge out of his voice.

"Problem, Lord tactician?"

"Take your helmet off, and call me Kayleth or tactician. If you're going to be a part of this army, I need you to address me quickly and efficiently. I apologize for my brusqueness but your spy's been annoying the hell out of me."

Oswin complied readily, "So… problem, Kayleth?"

"Not at all. I'm glad to see another professional soldier. I'll make sure you're put on sentry duty often, eh?" Kayleth smiled slightly.

"Oh, please… this armor is heavy enough as it is," Oswin groaned jokingly.

"So you are a professional soldier?"

"An Ironclad for more than a decade!" Oswin replied proudly.

"Heh, I thought you were a little too proficient with your lance. No Knight Crest yet? Although I don't think you've reached your maximum potential before promotion."

Oswin grinned, "You know there is an excess of metal in Ostia, Kayleth."

"True enough… I hope you survive until we can get you one, Oswin. I could use living metal among my troops. Especially if I can hide behind it!" Kayleth returned the grin.

"Hmm…. I didn't count on you being a defensive tactician, Kayleth. Especially not from Matthew's reports."

"Oh, trust me when I say I am not so inclined. I prefer to rely on momentum, deception, feints, and decapitation. But you should know better than almost any, Sir Oswin, that an army sometimes needs to hold a narrow opening… stop cold a cavalry charge… maneuver in a tactical advance behind living shields… fight indoors… you know, where armor counts the most. Versatility's an important quality in an armed group. Also, you know as well as I that impenetrable defense is second only to a concerted charge at a weak point in evening the odds against greater numbers."

"Living shields? Heh, you might be the first tactician to have admitted that to an Ironclad."

"As long as you're willing, Sir Oswin," Kayleth bowed slightly.

"If you deem it necessary, Lord tactician," Oswin bowed back.

Kayleth sighed, in better spirits, and entered the inn. He knocked on the door of Hector's room.

"Come in!" a sleepy voice groaned.

"Did I disturb your sleep, milord?" Kayleth entered the room.

"No, but I was about to go to sleep," Hector grumbled.

"Well, then, spare me a little of your time and tell me what kind of training or combat experience you had, please. My duty as tactician, you understand."

"Um… ugh, why not. I was trained, as any future Lord was, by a master-at-arms."

"In axes? On foot? Swinging your weapon so… enthusiastically?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

Hector opened his mouth, and closed it. "Close the door."

Kayleth did as he asked.

"Alright, I confess, I fought in the pits quite often. It's a brawl there, you know? You've got to promise me never to tell Oswin," Hector whispered frantically.

A grin crept up on Kayleth's face. "Sure thing, Hector… but only if you agree to do everything, and I mean everything, I tell you to do on the battlefield."

"Wha-"

"Oops, I'm supposed to go have a conversation with Sir Oswin," Kayleth rose from the chair.

"Okay, alright, gods! I agree, I accept, I yield, please don't tell Oswin!"

"Very good, milord. I will fail to mention it. That was a very enlightening conversation, wouldn't you say? On the battlefield, I am the final authority, even on when and where you die, understood? Good night, Lord Hector," Kayleth bowed, and withdrew from the room.

Kayleth returned wearily to his room. He took notes about the battle earlier that day, and collapsed on the bed.

Try as he might, he could not shake his unease about Santaruz.


	19. The Path to Damnation

Kayleth considered the odds and found them acceptable.

The enemy outnumbered them just barely by a margin of two to one, but they were spread out all over around the castle.

"_Fools… march divided, perhaps, but always fight united,_" Kayleth shook his head.

"Forward!" Kayleth shouted, and motioned wildly as he emphasized the order with the horn.

"_I need damned flag-carriers._"

Kayleth descended back to ground level.

"What did you see, Kayleth?" Eliwood asked.

"Either Marquess Helman really wants your head, or there's been a coop, Lord Eliwood. The odds, however, are on our side. The enemy's commander is an incompetent buffoon, whoever he is. Are you sure Lord Helman is as close to you as you suggested, milord?"

"He's known me since I was but a boy, Kayleth. I'm sure. I hope nothing's happened to him…."

"… I'm sorry to inform you, Lord Eliwood, but whoever has him under sway… well, he or she has no reason to keep him alive if he's so disinclined to harming you. Almost all historical examples point to that conclusion… we had best hurry, if we're to make this one of the rare examples," Kayleth turned his attention to the rest of the troops. "Everyone, prepare for battle! Marcus, to the west, there is a village that is under threat. Warn the village and then warn the village to the south of us. Then join us at the bridge. The rest of you, to the south. Sir Oswin, Lord Hector, Lowen, you three will form the front lines at that hill next to the mountains. Time is of the essence, people, move!"

The troops lined up at the aforementioned hill within the half-hour. Kayleth saw that the outer patrols had spotted them.

"Incoming. Stand to!" Kayleth thought he really needed to select officers if this campaign lasted longer than a month, lest his throat give out. "Rebecca, wait until effective range, we don't want to scare them off! Hand-axes at the ready!

The enemies arrived at the base of the hill, and with a yell charged up the hill.

"_Idiots… only saw the three at the front,_" Kayleth smiled. "Forward! Don't let them escape!"

As the armored element under Kayleth's command started down the hill, projectiles slammed into the front rank of the enemy troops. Three fell immediately, clutching at their wounds and screaming in agony.

Just as the enemy charge faltered, moving metal crashed into them at full speed. Lowen's sword shined, crimson after having tasted the blood of an axeman. The Wolf Beil claimed a soldier right next to him, and Oswin skewered one that tried to take advantage of Hector's distraction.

As Kayleth was about to urge them to finish the remaining two soldiers, Matthew appeared behind them, and calmly walked behind one to snap his neck in one swift motion. The other soldier failed to register the alien presence until Matthew jammed a dagger in the back of his head.

Matthew took quite pride in his handiwork, for those two he had just slain probably suffered one of the most painless deaths in the history of human warfare.

"Good job, people! That was almost textbook! Catch your breath and retrieve arrows and hand-axes we can use. Um, yes Matthew?"

"Kayleth, the myrmidon you saw with your spyglass? I think I can recruit him…."

"How? There's a reason Sacaen mercenaries get hired, Matthew… they're loyal and generally fight to their undoubtedly bitter and bloody ends," Kayleth snorted.

"Hmm… you might recall the original conditions of your relationship with Lady Lyndis?"

Kayleth raised his eyebrow, "I am to believe that you saved that man out of the goodness of your heart? A likely story."

"Of course not, Baron… I had too much meat to carry on my own and I thought a starving Sacaen would probably repay his debts, especially on the battlefield," Matthew grinned.

"Now that is a motivation I can attach to you! Rebecca! Accompany Matthew and be prepared to feather that myrmidon if he attacks. Rest of you, kill everyone except that myrmidon. Sir Oswin, let him break his sword against your armor, please. I doubt you'll be harmed. Regroup at the bridge afterwards. Dorcas, remind Bartre if he gets carried away. Advance!"

As they neared the defensive fortifications near the bridge, Kayleth noted enemy forces pouring out of them.

"Keep true! Keep true! Dorcas, Bartre, veer south and engage those spearmen!" Then, Kayleth whispered, "Serra, go along with Dorcas and Bartre, they're likely to get injured."

The opposing forces came at them in a haphazard manner, there being little evidence of coordination.

"_I've seen more disciplined bandits,_" Kayleth chuckled.

Kayleth saw that Bartre and Dorcas reached their destination first, smashing aside lances and burying their weapons in the inadequately armored forms of the enemy troops. Bartre took two stabs, but Serra was on hand to treat the wounds immediately.

The enemy myrmidon moved to engage Oswin while the knight and Hector slew an axeman and a spearman on the either side of him.

"Hold on, you! Isn't your name Guy?" Kayleth was furious that Matthew had not even been sure as to the identity of the myrmidon.

"It's… is that you, Matthew?" the myrmidon's eyes widened.

"What a pleasant surprise! How's your sword-work coming along?" Matthew asked airily, as if he were on picnic.

"You're aware this is a battlefield, right? We're on opposing sides, fool!"

"You're going to fight me?" Matthew asked in mock-astonishment.

"Well, yeah, and you can't beat me on even grounds!" the Sacaen, Guy, answered proudly.

"Well, you're quite a terror Guy…. Hey, wait! I'd prefer you repaid what you owe me!"

"What are you talking about?" Guy said, clearly confused.

"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owe me your life!" Matthew answered triumphantly.

Guy looked appalled, "I only said that because you said you'd feed me if I did! I hadn't eaten in ten days and you were cooking meat! You… this isn't fair!"

"The people of Sacae never lie. Isn't that right, Guy?"

"Grrr… fine! I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! This is all your fault!"

Suitably amused, Kayleth decided it was the right time to intervene, "That is a shame, swordsman. It is, however, a situation that can easily be rectified…."

"Who're you?" Guy asked, hostility evident in his voice.

"Tactician and recruiter of this army. The real question is, what good are you?"

"Y-you! I'll show you!" Guy stammered.

"Yes, yes, I want you to show me," Kayleth grinned. "I'll wager they gave you-what, three hundred gold for this battle? I'll offer you a steady job until the end of Lord Eliwood's campaign with food and shelter. What did you leave Sacae for, money or glory?"

"I'm a Sacaen! Of course it's for glory!" Guy shouted indignantly.

"In that case, there'll be glory enough **and** I offer you thirty gold per head. We're going to rescue a Marquess. Limited-time offer. Take it or leave it. Of course, bailing on your employer in the first battle will do wonders for your reputation as a hired blade…."

"Huh? A Marquess… yeah that ought to do it!" Guy's face brightened considerably.

"Good, good, now let's rejoin our fellows shall we? Yes, yes, I can see your face, Matthew, you were right," Kayleth was ecstatic that he hired a myrmidon for so low a price.

As Matthew, Guy, Kayleth, and Rebecca rendezvoused with the others, Marcus spurred his horse on to the bridge. "Lord tactician," Marcus nodded.

"Marcus, good of you to join us. I trust the three or four enemies around the village didn't trouble you much?"

"Not at all," Marcus smirked. "They ran."

"But you chased them down so they couldn't regroup with the main forces, right?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! I was awarded a Knight's Crest for a reason," Marcus scoffed.

"Good. Hey everyone, this is Guy, our newest recruit. Guy, this is everyone, you'll meet them later after the battle. That red-hair is your employer, just so you know. Now, everyone, just a few more left. Lowen, just ride into their sight, toss a javelin, and ride back to us. The javelin doesn't even have to hit them, just get their attention, and focus on getting back to where the rest of us are, alright? Once they take the bait, the rest of us attack on my mark. Ride!" Kayleth kicked the rear of Lowen's horse.

"So, Marcus, what is that you're holding?" Kayleth asked conversationally as though nothing happened.

"Hmm… the woman who gave me this called it a mine. Apparently it has magic in it that allows us to set it to explode."

"Explode? Like… anima magic? Like Elfire?"

"Uh… the way the old woman talked about it, it seemed to be something bigger than that. Apparently it can, for instance, destroy a section of that bridge we just crossed."

"Huh, amusing. Did she have any more?" Kayleth asked eagerly.

"No, I asked. Ah, Lowen is coming back, Kayleth."

Lowen was indeed returning, with less than a squad of soldiers on his tail.

"Advance," Kayleth said simply. "Lowen! Veer to your left! To your left, fool, if you don't want to die! Everyone, pelt them!"

The three cavaliers who were chasing Lowen tried to get out of the trap, but the foot-soldiers behind them were slow to see the danger. Though their heavy armor prevented any fatal injuries, they were injured enough that they could not avoid the melee that ensued when Marcus crashed into them, followed by the foot-soldiers.

Kayleth curled his lips in distaste as the rest of the enemy troops crumbled under the assault, and started to run.

"Cut them down, they're traitors! Any one of them could have harmed the rightful Lord of this realm!" Kayleth screamed.

His words, and the heat of the battle, galvanized the troops into continued violence. Kayleth was not entirely sure about all of them being traitors, but he wagered that they knew Eliwood… and they had chosen to raise their weapons against him.

Only a heavily armored knight remained at the outer gate.

"Hector, carve him into bits! Marcus, support him!" Kayleth pointed at the knight.

"I congratulate you on making it this far… but I'm afraid you'll have to stop!" a voice garbled by metal shouted.

"You and what army?" Hector snarled as his Wolf Beil struck aside his lance. Rather than stepping back, he carried on with the motion with a swing of his body.

A normal axe would have lost much of its momentum from cutting into the armor. The Wolf Beil, however, underwent the same process used in crafting a katana. The razor-sharp edge sliced through the knight's torso.

Anyone could see the knight would not remain among the living for more than a minute. He was already unconscious from the trauma.

"Grant him mercy, Hector," Kayleth said, and the Wolf Beil came down vertically on the knight's helmet.

"Marcus, Eliwood, Hector, Serra with me. Oswin, secure the citadel. Matthew, root out enemy spies, find Marquess Helman's personal servants and milk them for information. You have permission to bribe them up to a reasonable figure, a hundred gold or so. Lord Eliwood, we need to get to Marquess Helman's chamber, now!"

* * *

><p>Hector's armored boot kicked the door to the Marquess's chamber off its hinges. Kayleth winced, worrying where the Marquess was.<p>

The Marquess was bleeding on the ground, clutching at his chest.

"Serra, do something damn it!" Kayleth shouted, though he knew intellectually that an old man with a gaping wound in the chest was highly unlikely to survive.

"Too… too much blood," Serra shook her head as she rushed forward.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood took him by the arm.

"It's not working, Kayleth!" Serra snarled as she went for a miracle with her healing staff.

"Buy as much time as possible," Kayleth shoved bandages and vulneraries into her arms.

"… Is that you, Eliwood?" the Marquess gasped.

"Damn it, how long, Serra? By the Saint, you're our only hope!" Kayleth said desperately.

"An iron pole up Elimine's arse, Kayleth, I'm trying!" Serra screamed.

"Marcus! Get me some alcohol, now!" Marcus rushed out of the room.

"Hold on, Lord Helman!" Eliwood and Hector picked him up and gently laid him out on the bed.

"I… I must apologize…. Your father… if I hadn't told… Elbert about Darin's plans…. This would never have… happened," Helman coughed up blood, and it was obvious from the strain that at least one of his lungs had collapsed.

"Here, the best I could find!" Marcus uncorked the bottle and immediately poured it on the wound.

"Arrrgh! If you're going to torture me with my best vintage, at least pour some in my mouth!" Helman snarled with energy drawn from anger and pain.

Kayleth snatched the bottle out of Marcus's hand as Serra frantically treated the wound. Kayleth poured a little down Helman's throat, careful to control the flow.

"Ha… ah… that's much better… young man…" Helman sighed.

"Lord Helman, what did you tell father?" Eliwood urged.

"Go to Laus… Lord Darin, Marquess of Laus, knows all…" Helman gave into another fit of coughing and hacking.

Serra silently shook her head at Kayleth, who nodded and mouthed, "Ease the pain as much as possible. Give him enough time for his last words. You do know Last Rites, yes?"

"Marquess Laus?" Eliwood's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Eliwood… I don't… have much time. Beware the Black… Fang."

"Hold on, milord. You'll get through this!" Eliwood shouted with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Ah… if only… you're the son I never had… Eliwood," Helman patted Eliwood's head weakly.

"Marquess Helman, I'm sorry to intrude milord, but your duties… to your people and the Council," Kayleth whispered.

"Ah, yes… until a replacement can be found for me… Eliwood, or his representative, will have my vote in absentia…. One of my brother's… grandsons should do…" Helman went still, and said no more. Serra took his pulse, and shook her head.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood shook him.

"He's gone, Eliwood," Hector held him back.

"Serra, close his eyes. Last Rites, the one for fallen warriors, if you please…." Serra obliged him, and began the ritual passed down since the time of the Scouring.

Those present in the room stood solemnly at the time-honored words. Kayleth rummaged through the room for Helman's sword and positioned him in the correct way with it.

Tears glistened in Eliwood's eyes as they made their final observances.

"It can't be… Lord Helman…. Why? How…?"

"Blast! What's going on?" Hector echoed Eliwood's frustration.

"Whatever this Black Fang is, milord, I believe it has a lot more influence than we had previously expected. It is one thing to waylay a Marquess and his bodyguards. It is quite another to usurp a Marquess in his own home," Kayleth scoured the Marquess's desk for clues.

"… We go to Laus. We must confront Lord Darin," Eliwood said quietly.

The door opened, and Marcus had his sword at the intruder's throat immediately.

"Pardon me…" the man said, a little concerned about the sword at his throat.

"Are you in charge of running the castle?" Kayleth asked.

"I… I suppose I am, now. I'm the steward of Santaruz."

"Good. Marquess Helman, as you no doubt know, has been assassinated. He lived long enough to appoint Lord Eliwood guardian of this realm and its vote until a suitable successor can be found by the Council. Witnesses include the brother of Marquess Ostia, a Baron of Caelin, a Sister of the Eliminean Church, and a Paladin. I trust that our word won't be questioned. Lord Eliwood?"

"… Ah, yes, Kayleth. Give Lord Helman a warrior's burial, next to his ancestors in the crypt. Use his best armor. Wait for word from the Lycian Council. Defend the castle and prevent any noble from taking over until you do," Kayleth nudged Eliwood and whispered a few words. "Prepare guest quarters for my companions, and supplies for a journey to Laus. Wrap the body, now, and instruct some servants to gather the weapons from the battle outside and burn the bodies."

"As you wish, Lord Eliwood," the steward bowed.

"Now we seek answers for Marquess Helman, too," Hector said somberly.

"Lord Helman, may you rest in peace…."

* * *

><p>"Lord Eliwood, young master, Baron. I've interrogated some of the closest servants the Marquess had. They say a hooded man has been visiting him frequently, and that he was seen hurrying out of the castle. The Black Fang that Lord Helman mentioned is some kind of a group that operates out of Bern," Matthew reported.<p>

"Bern? Well, it is no group I've ever heard of, so I doubt it's government-sanctioned…" Kayleth mused out loud.

"What are its aims?" Hector prompted.

"Laus's recent… drive to conscript soldiers, and their spending approximately a quarter of their yearly output on the military-"

"A quarter? That's not sustainable! How has it not collapsed in on itself? Even one eighth on military spending is unsustainable!" Kayleth blurted in shock.

"As I was saying," Matthew continued, annoyed at the interruption, "it's been conscripting left and right. It recently bought a score of heavy warhorses, and collected… donations from its nobles as well as almost doubled the tax from commoners."

"They prepare for war, but against whom?" Kayleth asked impatiently.

"I see you haven't brushed up on internal Lycian geopolitics, Kayleth," Matthew grinned. "Marquess Laus's lifelong ambition has been to supplant Ostia as the leader of the Lycian Alliance."

"Fat chance!" Hector snorted.

"With enough dissident cantons, it is a possibility, Lord Hector. With Marquess Uther so untried…" Matthew shrugged.

"That's unacceptable, we must convince him of the folly of his ambitions," Kayleth snarled, knowing that Marquess Caelin, and therefore Lyn, were staunch loyalists. "Keeping the peace will be the perfect excuse for swarms of Wyvern Knights to cross the border."

"Well, we have enough supplies for Laus and some more. Santaruz has been very accommodating…. I also doubt they're ready yet; they couldn't have had more than three months of training."

"Alright, we leave for Laus in the morning. Dismissed," Eliwood said.

Kayleth headed straight to the room of their newest recruits, and beckoned Matthew to come along just in case.

Matthew opened the door without knocking.

"Ahh! Huh? It's you," Guy noted.

"Hello, Guy. I'm sorry for bringing Matthew along. I'd like to ask you your background in the Way of the Sword, and anything else you'd like to share with the tactician," Kayleth apologized.

"Uh… sure, Kayleth. I'm Guy, of the Kutolah. I set off to master the sword a couple of years ago," Guy scratched his head embarassedly.

"Why do you want to master the sword? How did you end up almost dying until Matthew found you?" Kayleth gestured at the spy, who grinned widely.

"To protect my tribe, of course! And… I got lost," Guy reddened, embarrassed.

"A Sacaen got… lost?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I have no skills in riding, tracking, and using the bow, alright? Not all Sacaens are good at them, you know?" Guy sputtered.

"That's no problem. Well, it's good to know you slightly better. This journey may be longer than we had previously expected, is that a problem?"

"As long as there's a sword in my hand and food in my belly, you won't find me complaining, tactician."

"Ever the stoic Sacaen, huh? Although I must say… you talk a lot for a Sacaen," Kayleth grinned and beckoned Matthew to follow him out of the room. "Good night, Guy, and I don't think this journey will disappoint you."

"Matthew, go rest or do whatever it is spies do at night."

"And you?"

"I think it was Serra's first time today, Matthew…."

"You mean… really? Does she even feel these things the same way normal clerics do?" Matthew tilted his head.

"Don't be a dunce, thief. It was her first! You'll be nice to her for at least three days, you hear?"

"Affirmative. Good night, Kayleth," Matthew groaned.

"Good night, Matthew. If you wake up early, by the way, grab some of Marquess Helman's silk clothes, will you? I'm sure he would've wanted Eliwood to have some, and we can afford to supplement our finances as well as provide extra protection for the troops. Do you know he said Eliwood was the son he never had?"

"They were that close? Well, I guess it shouldn't be surprising. Lord Eliwood is… Lord Eliwood. But Kayleth, I thought your heart's supposed to be iron."

"Stop your eavesdropping, damn you! ...Our troupe is small enough… I can't help having personal relationships with most of you. Besides, I'm more of a line officer now, and a line officer definitely needs to have some connections with the rank and file. Furthermore, it worked well enough with Lyndis's Legion," Kayleth shrugged.

Kayleth reached the end of the hall, standing at the door of Serra's room. He heard sobs.

Kayleth was pleased to know that he was capable of sympathy towards the cleric, and knocked on the door, pausing to give Serra time to dry her tears.

The door opened, and Serra stood at the door, eyes puffy and face red.

"Yes, Baron?" she inquired.

Kayleth recalled everything he read in books and journals about human psychology. He doubted what he was about to do would be easy on his part, though the books insisted it was harder for the patient. The authors never met Serra.

"It's not your fault," Kayleth said quietly, but firmly.

"Huh?"

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault," Kayleth recited, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Kayleth?" Serra whispered.

"Today... the Marquess. It was the first time someone… one under your care, died in your arms, was it not?" Kayleth probed gingerly.

"W-what makes you think that?"

"During Last Rites, your voice quavered. Your words were also a bit off. I did not expect that of you…. Your expression told me the rest," Kayleth smiled sadly. "So I say again… it's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Stop it, Kayleth."

Kayleth wanted to stop looking at Serra's face, full of hurt and guilt. He wanted to pull away, and go to sleep. A tactician ought to maintain some distance from the rank and file. He was also terrible in dealing with excessive displays of emotion. This was not his responsibility, it was Eliwood's.

"_But then… I'd be no better than the Codiciers… I'd be no better than father,_" Kayleth reminded himself.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your-"

"I told you to **stop**, Kayleth," Serra's voice was strangled, and she slapped him. "Get out!" she screamed.

Calming his breath, Kayleth continued, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's-"

Serra wrapped he arms around Kayleth's neck and started sobbing wildly on his shoulder. Kayleth could feel the tears wet his shirt, and though it felt uncomfortable, he held still.

He continued the litany, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault…. By Elimine, Serra, it was his time to go. It's not your fault."

Serra simply cried her eyes out in response. Kayleth was at least grateful that the result matched what he had read, and kept at his part, remembering his training and inflecting genuine concern as well as warmth and understanding in his voice.

After what seemed like hours to Kayleth, Serra's crying finally died down.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"I know, Kayleth… I'm sorry I slapped you."

"No problem. It's not your fault."

"You… can stop now."

"It's not your fault."

"I thought you despised me."

"It's not-what?" Kayleth detached himself from the embrace.

"I mean… I admit I didn't make it easy, but…."

"Heh… true, but… I have a great deal of respect for you, Serra."

"You do?" Serra raised an eyebrow.

"You decided to side with the likely loser in the conflict for succession in Caelin, for one," Kayleth shrugged. "There aren't many battlefield clerics, you know? Another is, well, Matthew told me you volunteered for this adventure of ours right now? But most of all… your usual bearing. That kind of certainty, composure… that takes a lot of courage, Serra. Some people have it because, well, they were born to it and had a lifetime of training. You have it through sheer will and conviction. I salute you." Kayleth bowed in a formal manner, as much as one would for a social equal.

Serra chuckled, sniffing away the last of her tears. "So… you don't hate me?"

"Oh, I do admit you can get annoying when you talk too much," Kayleth grinned. "But hate you? Don't be daft, Sister. You've done so much for my cause already, I'd have to be the most ungrateful swine to hate you. Thank you, though… you didn't have to obey me, you know? I knew he was going to die."

"Whatever would you have done without me?" Serra scoffed. "However… thank you, Kayleth. That was a good cry… I needed that. Don't worry, Kayleth, I'm a fully grown woman, and a cleric at that. Don't hesitate to order me into hopeless cases on my account."

"I promise, you will not have to face such prospects as far as the members of our troupe are concerned. Thank you for your courage, Serra, and service above and beyond the call of duty."

"Thanks, Kayleth. Well, we had best get to sleep now."

"Yes we should…. Good night, Serra. Remember, it's not your fault," Kayleth closed the door, and went to his own room.

Kayleth dutifully recorded the events of the day, and the outcome of his experiment with Serra. He was sure his fellow students of the human mind would find the results fascinating, and elected to continue noting the progress over the next few days.

He was satisfied that it worked even on such a hardened soul, and noted he ought to use it on Lyn and his own sister, too.

"Someone should use it on me," Kayleth grumbled to himself, as he snuffed out the candle and tucked in his bed.


	20. Books, Knives, and All That

Eliwood and Hector's combined army was inching towards Santaruz, and everyone blamed Kayleth.

"Lord Hector, it's not my fault you didn't bring a separate packhorse for your armor! Just what do you think about when you pack, and Matthew, why in the hells did you not prepare him better?" Kayleth shouted, frustrated.

"We had to escape from Ostia, with a day's notice, with limited funds!" Matthew shouted back.

"Huh, that's right, why didn't you prepare more thoroughly? I mean, you had me carry all the luggage!" Hector roared.

"Let's calm down, everyone," the red-haired lord said, a massive headache threatening to overcome him.

"Yes, we'll pick up the pace when we get to the next village and purchase a few horses," Marcus interjected.

"Yes we will. Three horses will do just in case we pick up even more strays. Sir Oswin knew his heavy armor would be heavy, so he brought an extra packhorse for it, but what does the brother of Marquess Ostia do? This sure bodes well for the future of Ostia, doesn't it?" Kayleth sneered.

"My brother will sire heirs, so the point is moot, Kayleth," Hector glared.

"The fact remains, Baron, that you should have prepared for such contingencies. Your inexperience shows in the details," Oswin put in.

"**Sir** Oswin, I've commanded armies of hundreds before I fled Bern. Then, I led barely a dozen warriors to victory against vastly superior forces, an entire group of bandits and the army of an entire canton. While that ipso facto does not mean I am infallible, I think I am well qualified to lead this particular group in battle, and your criticism has no bite, anyways," Kayleth slowed his tirade.

"Why is that?" Hector asked.

"Because I'm the only tactician here, and likely the only tactician who is willing to risk his life with a group as small as ours on a mission as potentially dangerous as ours! Further, might I remind you that most armies have separate logistics officers who take care of matters such as these?" Kayleth seethed.

"Again, the fact remains we don't have a logistics officer, so you'll have to fill that role Kayleth. Certainly none of us know anything about it, unless Serra has hitherto for hidden talents that she didn't tell us about," Matthew tried to defuse the situation.

At the mention of her name, Serra jerked her head up, and flung a small prayer book she was pretending to read at Matthew's head, "What, why are you bringing me in? Not that I wouldn't do a better job than he would, but a Lady needs her rest!"

"Aiee! Help! Anybody, help!" a high-pitched wail pierced the night.

"Huh? Was that just me or did someone shout?" Hector asked the others.

Kayleth had already taken to the air, and directed his spyglass towards the source of the noise.

He saw a partially balding man with blue hair, and he was surrounded by armed men. Kayleth could not profile from the distance, but there were no cavaliers, and that meant either bandits or mercenaries threatening a lone traveler. He flew back towards Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood, it is a lone traveler being harassed by a good number of bandits or mercenaries. We can circumvent them entirely. It is night, and my suggestion is to take the long way around, no need to risk ourselves for a lone traveler who did not take due caution," Kayleth reported.

Eliwood paused, appalled that Kayleth would suggest such a dishonorable solution, and said reproachfully, "Kayleth, I'm surprised you'd even suggest that, you elected to go save the children when you were heading to Caelin!"

"Milord, that was because they were children, and it was obvious from the troop disposition and terrain that we would win. This man, on the other hand, should have been aware of the consequences of traveling unprepared for such circumstances as he faces right now. Tonight we face unknown numbers in unfamiliar terrains at night with only one thief to see through the darkness." Kayleth saw that his words were aggravating the more chivalric and idealistic among the group, such as Marcus, Lowen, and Rebecca, and quickly added some half-truths, "I would love nothing more than to save that man, too, milord. You have to understand, however, that while I am your tactician your lives are my first priority."

Eliwood replied softly, "I understand your concerns, Kayleth… and don't think I can't see your agreement, Hector. However… three of us here are nobles, and what are our titles worth if we do not defend the innocent, wherever they may be? No, prepare for battle, everyone. Kayleth, command us!"

"As you wish milord…. Matthew, get on Elaine and look around with the spyglass, you have better vision than I do. Everyone, double-time that direction, Hector, Oswin, and Marcus to the fore, everyone else behind them. It's dark, so try not to hurt each other, and please don't attack any wyverns. If you can't see each others' face, the challenge is, er… 'lord' and the answer is 'Elbert!' If they say anything else, kill them. Move!" Kayleth saw only folly in their course of action, but was sufficiently chastened by Eliwood's statement about his duties.

Eliwood and Hector's combined army did not take long in reaching the source of the plea for help. Unfortunately the bandits had seen them approach as well.

Seeing that he faced an armed group, the one of the bandits shouted, warding them away, "Our quarrel is not with you, strangers. Now move on before something we regret!"

Kayleth blew the horn for hostilities to commence, and an arrow pierced the unarmored bandit.

The two remaining bandits next to the civilian were crippled by the initial momentum of Marcus's charge, and were finished by Eliwood and Hector, who moved to support him.

"Matthew, help that fat man on Elaine! Everyone, cross the bridge! Rebecca, Oswin, Dorcas, and Guy hold the bridges when you get to the other side. Sir Marcus, there is a village to the east that needs to be warned, warn them. Everyone else, there are two bridges to the north that need to be secured, Hector and Lowen should be enough to block it off, and the rest of you can support them. Ah, and by the way, if you let anything get to Serra, I will have you flogged."

"Why, that's very sweet of you, Kayleth. Falling for me already?" Serra said shrilly.

"Who else will heal the wounded, bandage them, clean their blood, and take care of their every needs? It most certainly won't be me," Kayleth shrugged.

A chorus of affirmatives made their way to Kayleth's ears.

"W-who are you?" Kayleth realized that it was the foolish civilian who got them into this mess.

"An armed group full of saints, apparently," Kayleth answered drily.

"Ha! I knew you'd be wrong some time! You forget Serra, me, Lord Hector, and yourself!" Matthew piped in excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…. Fear not, though, I'm not cold-hearted enough to shove you off this wyvern to plummet to your death if that's what you mean. Of course, I'd be lying if I said that thought hasn't crossed my mind, peasant. You'd best give me no reason to act on that… impulse," Kayleth growled in what he hoped was a sufficiently threatening enough tone.

"I'm not a peasant, I'm a merchant!" the civilian cried, more angered on that point than the threat of getting tossed off a wyvern.

Kayleth raised his eyebrows, having analyzed the civilian's clothes, and turned to the merchant, "Not a particularly successful one, I wager…."

"Why, I never! I assure you, good sir, that my wares are the finest on the continent!"

"Good of you to transport said wares without armed escort. Did you mean to give alms to bandits? Anyhow, another word out of you until this battle is over and I will have you fly. Elaine, get us to Eliwood."

The merchant's scream of terror grated on Kayleth's nerves.

The battle, on the other hand, was progressing better than he expected. Dorcas had been the one axeman in Lyndis's Legion, and thus had quite a bit of experience. This showed in his gracious duels against other axemen, who did not expect Dorcas to attack calmly and therefore accurately.

Oswin, Kayleth saw, was as experienced as he suspected he was. Even in handling axemen, the knight maneuvered his armored form subtly to allow minimum impact, and returned the favor by skewering them one after another.

"Matthew, go help your master!" Kayleth snarled as Hector missed a swordsman three times, receiving a blow for each for his troubles. Lowen, Eliwood, and Bartre were occupied with other troubles, and Serra was busy trying to stay out of trouble.

Matthew darted forth, landing lightly after a twenty-foot drop, rolling with the forward momentum, and sprang at the unsuspecting swordsman.

Hector stared in confusion as he saw a dagger protruding from behind the man's neck. "Hail Lord Hector!" Matthew grinned, as he melded into the grass and the darkness to stalk other prey.

"Hector, don't just stand there! Eliwood needs help!" Kayleth shouted.

"Alright, alright, by the gods you are just as bossy as my brother is in battle," Hector muttered.

Kayleth did not hear that as he went back to the group holding the bridges. He saw Guy dance the dance of death as he became a barely visible blur in killing the last bandit to approach.

"No time to cheer, everyone to the north, and quickly! Oswin, please take care of this civilian. Guy, Rebecca, behind me!"

Though tired, Guy and Rebecca hopped on the wyvern, and Kayleth hastened Elaine to bring reinforcements to the Lords, flying at a low altitude.

"Guy, jump off!"

"What? At this speed?" Guy shouted indignantly.

"Yes, roll with it!" Kayleth shouted back and pushed Guy off at what he hoped was an appropriate angle. He did not like the look of the enemy nomad archer approaching from the west, and intended to soar to the skies as soon as possible.

Being a myrmidon, Guy only staggered for a moment before getting back on his feet, cursing fluently and drawing his sword to vent his frustration on the bandits charging towards him.

"Rebecca, when Elaine starts hovering in a circle above the bridge, target that man!" Kayleth pointed to a swordsman.

"But, I've never shot without two feet on the ground!" Rebecca sputtered.

"No offense, Rebecca, but I didn't calculate on you being able to hit the man. We're too far above the ground! But it will distract him…. Draw, loose!"

Two arrows flew in quick succession at the bandit leader, and caused him to stumble back.

Kayleth saw Eliwood taking advantage of the opportunity to skewer the man's chest with his rapier, and the man's dying breath signaled the end of the battle, as far as Kayleth could tell with his spyglass.

"Are you alright?" Eliwood asked the merchant.

"Yes! Thank you for saving me, young man," the merchant replied, duly grateful.

"I'm glad to hear that. Good day, sir. Come, everyone, back to our camp," Eliwood motioned.

"Wait a moment please! A token of my thanks at least," the merchant shouted.

"We don't need peddler's junk," Hector said dismissively.

"P-p-peddler? I am Merlinus, a traveling merchant! My goods are some of the finest in Elibe, and I am quite prosperous!" the merchant was clearly outraged.

"Huh? You're a merchant? Books, knives, and all that, huh?"

"Hector, your manners are terrible! Merlinus, please, pay no mind to that oaf," Eliwood said kindly.

"Of course not. By the way, you two are obviously highborn. Would you grant me the honor of your names?" Kayleth chuckled, for only a merchant would get back to business so soon after a near-death experience.

"That red-haired one is Lord Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae. The oaf is Lord Hector, and believe it or not he's Marquess Ostia's brother," Kayleth pointed to both.

"The greatest houses of Lycia! It is indeed an honor!" Merlinus practically swooned.

"Say, Merlinus, what are your plans?" Hector asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Why, to continue traveling about Lycia, selling my wares of course! It may not be possible in such dangerous times, however…." Merlinus's voice trailed off in consternation.

"Why don't you come with us then? Our travels will take a while, and we're picking up more and more items and people. We may need some help managing things," Hector gave a wink in Kayleth's direction, and Kayleth could not help but laugh in appreciation of his unorthodox approach. He gave Hector a thumbs-up.

"That is a splendid idea! Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all!"

"So you're willing to join us? Good, because I have a few things I want you to carry," Hector sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Erm… this is awkward."<p>

"Indeed…."

"Well, I'm sorry about threatening to throw you off my wyvern, Merlinus. It was in the heat of battle, you understand," Kayleth sighed, wondering how Hector managed to even conceive of finding a use for this man before he did.

"Of course, of course, I understand," Merlinus replied.

"Well, then, my name is Kayleth, as you no doubt gathered. I am a Baron of Caelin, actually," Kayleth thought wistfully about Lyn, not two days away from his present location. "Anyhow, I am the tactician of this army, and whenever you accompany us on the battlefield, you'll adhere to my orders to the letter; disobey at your own peril, but you don't strike me as the type to risk his life needlessly."

"Ahem, of course not. I am well aware I am no warrior," Merlinus chuckled.

"Excellent. Well, then, care to tell me what skills you have that I might be able to use?"

"Despite your earlier… insinuation, I have many contacts throughout Lycia and even some parts of Bern! I'm a rather good cook if I do say so myself. If you need anything bought or sold, I'm your man. As a merchant, of course, I am a fair hand at organizing items, inventories, finances…"

"Excellent, you're promoted! Congratulations, chief logistics officer! Now, have you traveled in large groups before?" Kayleth was thrilled that he would be able to delegate a good chunk of his duties to this man.

"In caravans going to Bern, certainly! It is only because I thought I thought there would be better security in Caelin that I decided to travel without guards, mind you."

"There usually is, but Merlinus, if you have anything to imply against the rulers of this canton… say it out of my earshot, won't you? I have a terrible temper on those matters and my wyvern is always hungry…. Now, that said, I bid you good night, and welcome to the army! I will expect inventories and financial audits in the morning," Kayleth smiled sweetly, and went to his tent.

He would do his own inventories and audits, just in case the merchant turned out to be an incompetent.


	21. The Man and the Horse

"At this rate, we'll arrive at Castle Laus in two days, Lord Eliwood. I need to know, however, whether to expect hostilities or not."

"It ultimately depends on the importance of Lord Elbert… if he found out about Marquess Darin's plans, he would have good reason to attack. If not…" Matthew shrugged.

"There's nothing to indicate he found anything worth noting. At least, he didn't tell me anything, and I'm his most trusted retainer…" Marcus sighed.

"Let them come. I'll enjoy lopping that snake's head off," Hector growled, his hand tightening around his favored axe, which he was grinding on a whetstone.

"Do you mind not grinding that axe when we're discussing things? It's distracting, and you're one of the two very important persons in our army… you're expected to participate actively in discussions. Right, Sir Oswin?" Kayleth asked pointedly.

"Hmm… that's true, of course. Besides, it's rude. Stop, Hector," the knight was still in full armor, and towered over Hector.

"Do we know what to expect-what sorts of enemies we'll face, assuming Laus is hostile?" the redhead said for the first time.

"Mostly cavaliers, Lord Eliwood," Matthew answered.

"Fortunately, we have a longsword and a halberd in our arsenal. The appropriate personnel are being trained in their use, milord. Furthermore, the formations I've been drilling into you the past couple of days are proven Codex maneuvers… the enemy will need a commander who knows better than to charge straight at our lines. What is Marquess Darin like?"

"I wouldn't worry about his tactical brilliance if I were you, Kayleth. I've had the displeasure of meeting him on numerous occasions… I'm surprised he's even capable of pulling pants on one leg at a time. Of course, I always suspected he has a servant do that," Hector's brows furrowed.

"Hmm… be that as it may, I will not underestimate him just yet. Ah, one last item on our agenda. I'd like permission to officially designate Sir Oswin as squad commander of infantry and General Marcus as squad commander of cavalry. Now, I know we don't have that many people in the first place, and I know how much you loathe making distinctions among soldiers and all, Lord Eliwood. However, if our journey lasts much longer, it would behoove of our soldiers to have some autonomy in case I'm occupied on another part of the battlefield…. Milord, are you listening?"

Eliwood looked startled to everyone in the huge tent Merlinus acquired for the Lords, but he nodded his head, "Yes, whatever you need to do, Kayleth."

"Great! And I had a speech ready about how qualified they were and all. Well, meeting adjourned. Good night, everyone," Kayleth bowed and poked Merlinus's shoulder to wake him.

"Do you need some late-night entertainment, Baron?" Matthew asked mischievously as they walked out of the tent.

"Uh… depends on what you mean by that, I guess?" Kayleth replied cautiously.

"Watch," Matthew suddenly opened the flaps to Guy's one-man tent, and Kayleth was curious enough to keep the flap up.

The tactician was greatly concerned when Matthew withdrew a dagger, and yelled, "Waugh!"

"Argh!" Guy screamed, reaching around for a weapon. Naturally, Matthew had thrown his sword out of the door before he could find it.

"Yield?" Matthew held a dagger to Guy's throat.

"Huh? W-what the hell are you doing? Why do you have a dagger at my throat?" Guy stammered in panic.

"Why, you told me I could choose the time and place of our duel, Guy. I won," Matthew shrugged, and Kayleth couldn't keep his laughter in anymore, having figured out what this was all about.

"T-this isn't a duel!" Guy shouted indignantly.

"Enemies won't care about that, Guy," Kayleth sniggered. "I'm sorry, but he's got you by the balls on this one."

"See? A neutral third party agrees with me!" Matthew was savoring every moment of his victory.

"It doesn't matter-"

"So… does that mean he owes you three favors again, Matthew?" Kayleth ignored Guy's comment.

"I guess you're right, Kayleth. I wonder what I should have him do next. Any thoughts?" the spy responded conversationally.

"Perhaps a week of assigned seating next to Serra during meals would motivate him to be ready. It's for his own good, after all," Kayleth sighed, nodding vigorously.

"W-wait a minute, you're talking about the… cleric who doesn't stop talking, right?"

"Yes, Guy. Her name is Serra. It would really do you good to memorize the names of our companions," Matthew frowned slightly. "Speaking of Serra, she's a lot more… composed than I would have expected. What, did you promise her jewelry?"

"Right now, I have negative income, Matthew," Kayleth muttered. "No. I merely tried something I read in studies of the human psyche as it concerns to people who feel abandoned, most commonly orphans, and combined it with something I learned in the army about healers who lose a patient for the first time. Ah, but I think it's time you let Guy go, Matthew."

Matthew sheathed his dagger. "Well, seems to have worked. You're versatile in the application of your knowledge to your trade. Why aren't you a spy?"

"Pfeh, with my build and standing? I think not. It's also rather difficult to conceal a wyvern. Thank you for the compliment, though. Tactics, after all, is a matter of the efficient allocation of resources. Speaking of resources, don't scare Guy anymore tonight. Good night, both of you, and we're continuing drills tomorrow afternoon, so make sure you rest," Kayleth walked towards his own tent as Matthew and Guy He hoped his resourcefulness was enough to survive a confrontation with a militant canton.

* * *

><p>"What do you see, Matthew?"<p>

"Patience, Baron. That's what separates spies and amateurs."

"Just hurry up," Kayleth snorted.

"Fourteen cavaliers, a squad of spearmen, a few odd archers, ditto for mercenaries and fighters. Mostly scattered, I think they fear a landing at the beach."

"They think we can't see them, don't they?"

"Oh yes, they think they're well-hidden. You have a plan?"

"Of course, though I'm afraid you'll be engaging in combat."

"I can wield a sword, you know?"

"But you think it's improper, don't you?"

"Granted I'd rather not engage in frontal assault, but it doesn't mean I'm incapable of it."

"No, not frontal. The group of soldiers in that forest over there, you think you can kill the four of them without making a sound?"

"If I start with the archer, the odds are favorable. Do you want it done now or wait for a signal?"

"Wait for the main forces to distract them, I trust it'll ease your mission. Remember, if it seems risky, get out. At least kill the archer and the cavalier though, they could give chase."

"Affirmative, just drop me off at that hill over there and they'll never see me coming."

Kayleth obliged the spy, wishing him good luck, and returned to the rest of the troops. He touched down at the supply caravan.

"What does it look like, Kayleth?" Hector asked gruffly, in anticipation of combat.

"Your wish will be fulfilled, at least, Lord Hector. They seek to surround us with what Matthew and I estimate to be one third of their total strength. I'm not sure where the others are, however."

"Already on their way to Ostia? We must send a warning, just in case," Oswin insisted.

"I'm not sure, but definitely after the battle, Sir Oswin."

"Do you have a plan?" Marcus asked.

"Cut across to that village on top of the cliff to the west of us, and hold the high ground. That should sufficiently negate any advantage a mass cavalry charge gives. I'm going to warn that village to the south shortly thereafter. Our supplies, we'll have to leave with the house right next to us. I've already spoken with the homeowner."

Lowen rode in from the direction of the bridge. "Lord Eliwood! A lone rider approaches from the west!"

"Huh? What fresh idiocy is this?" Kayleth frowned.

"Let him through, Lowen!" Eliwood shouted.

"Look around, Eliwood, they're preparing for battle. Is it wise to let the rider through?" Hector questioned.

"I wish to learn the strength Hector. Though I have no love for war, though I would prefer a peaceful resolution above all, I will fight if I must. Don't worry, my friend."

The cavalier arrived, and greeted the lords, "Hello, Eliwood! Oh, er… hi, Hector."

"Erik, get out of my sight. I have no particular wish to scar my sight forever," Hector spat.

"Erik, let's cut to the chase here. What is it you and your father plan? Laus obviously prepares for war, but to what ends? What have you done with my father?" Eliwood asked calmly.

Kayleth motioned to Bartre and Dorcas to cut off Erik's route of escape, realizing that Erik was the son of Marquess Darin. A meaningful glance to Rebecca had her nock an arrow as well, aiming at the cavalier.

"Stand down, everyone. We're not going to kill one who has come to parley," Eliwood countermanded.

"Heh, I knew I could count on your pathetic sense of morality, Eliwood," Erik sneered.

"You're surrounded by hostile troops, Lord Erik, I'd humbly suggest you watch your tongue… assuming you want to keep it," Kayleth bowed mockingly, fully intending to cut him down where he stands.

"You're going to disobey your Lord?" Erik pointed at Eliwood.

"He's just my employer, and has yet to offer me any compensation, so… if need be, yeah. Lord Eliwood, a lone rider or not, this is not a parley. He has offered no terms… only battle. We should at the very least keep this imbecile hostage and avoid the battle," Kayleth suggested.

"For the last time, no. Please continue, Erik."

"Hmph. As I was saying before this peasant interrupted me, you're surrounded by Laus regulars. Our cavaliers will trample you on the plains. Heh, I'll enjoy feeding your corpse to the dogs, Eliwood, and you, Hector. See you later!"

Erik trotted his horse back towards Laus as Hector gave a fit and Kayleth seriously considered the merits of going after him on his own.

"Lord Eliwood, it was a mistake to let him go," Kayleth gritted his teeth.

"I trust you'll pull us through regardless. Orders, Kayleth."

"Kayleth, let me take point! The knights of Pherae will crush the mice of Laus, no matter how many of them there are," Marcus said, clear contempt for Laus in his voice.

Kayleth saw Serra approach, clearly preferring the company of the massive armored forms of Hector and Oswin.

"There are so many of them… surrounding us from all sides…. Oh, I'm not worried. After all, you're in command. We make quite the team. Say the word and wounds will be healed," Serra smiled bravely.

"Sir Marcus, pick up Sir Oswin and establish a perimeter at the base of those cliffs over there by the village. Rest of you, all haste to the cliff. Rebecca, Serra, ride with Sir Lowen. Let's see… ah, Hector, you're flying with me. Move, people, our lives depend on how quickly we get on top of that cliff!" Kayleth tried to galvanize the troops, knowing that they had to get to the cliff before Laus's cavaliers arrived en masse.

"Are you sure?" Hector said doubtfully, looking at his armored frame, and then at the wyvern.

"Did I mention our lives depend on it?" Kayleth shouted, and helped Dorcas heave Hector on the wyvern.

As the foot-troops hurried over the bridge, Kayleth blew his horn in a pre-arranged note for Matthew to commence the attack.

"Do not engage the enemy hiding in the forest, just go straight to the cliff and cover the others," Kayleth shouted to Marcus and Oswin. Their reply was lost in the wind as he shot forwards to the village.

As Kayleth drew his spyglass, he saw a mage fry two cavaliers with a flurry of thunder.

"We're in luck, Kayleth. Allies!" Hector exclaimed from the backseat.

"Enemy of an enemy is not necessarily a friend, but a mage would definitely be useful!" Kayleth directed Elaine towards the mage.

As he approached, Kayleth thought he recognized this particular mage, and blew his horn to confirm his suspicions.

The mage spun around and gaped in shock.

"Erk, what the hell are you doing here?" Kayleth landed in front of him and asked.

"Another escort mission but what are you doing here?" Erk shouted.

"If the person you're escorting is another Serra, I will be happy to put you out of your misery. Ah, apologies. This is Lord Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia. Lord Hector, this is Erk, apprentice mage to Lord Pent, Mage General of Etruria. He is an old comrade of mine from the Caelin incident a year ago."

"Hello master mage, so are you going against Laus as well?" Hector asked the more pressing question.

"Not master, apprentice!" Kayleth rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me," Erk replied sarcastically. "Pleased to meet you, milord. Laus has captured my employer in the village south of us, and I fight to rescue her. I will join you if you help me in my quest."

"Done. Hector, get off Elaine and for God's sakes don't fall down. I doubt I'll be able to lift you back up. Warn the village, and then tell Eliwood and the lot of them to establish the formation we practiced two days ago and then slowly approach the castle, passing in front of the village. Stop at the base of the hill. Absolutely no countercharge until I get back. Yes, I know you don't remember the formation, but Eliwood and Marcus do you dunce! Go!"

Hector couldn't get himself off the wyvern, so Elaine simply tipped him over to the sides and rolled him off.

"Ow, you stupid beast!" Hector muttered.

"You're talking about yourself, right? Did I not tell you to hurry up?" Kayleth screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Hector yelped.

"Erk, get on Elaine, now!"

"Calm down, I've done this before," Erk cringed nonetheless.

"We're flying high so they can't hit us with arrows. Did you notice any siege weapons on the battlements, by any chance?" Kayleth drew his spyglass to check.

"No. From what I know of siege weapons, they could have taken potshots at us if they had any, so I doubt it," Erk mused.

"Heh. Been reading up about warfare, have you?"

"Of course. I can't rely on a Bernese man for the rest of my life, can I?" Erk smirked.

"Good, you can be line officer for ranged troops if we survive this battle!" Kayleth shouted as they were both launched into the air in a torrent of wind and flapping wings.

"Kayleth, the village is to the south."

"I noticed, but our enemies are also to the south. We're circling around said enemies. Does your employer have a horse?" Kayleth dreaded the answer.

"Oh, crap, yes."

"Er… I'm fairly sure my wyvern can pick it up with claws and carry it for a fair distance. It's been a long time since I practiced that maneuver though."

"If we get desperate, tell her to drop the horse on the enemies!" Erk suggested.

"Now that is excellent tactical thinking, apprentice mage."

"Why thank you, you next to useless Wyvern Knight."

"Now that isn't fair, I only had one year's worth of training. Master tactician will do."

"You're only twenty one years old!" Erk snorted.

"Obey your tactician, damn it!" Kayleth bantered amicably.

After a scant few minutes, Erk and Kayleth arrived at the entrance of the village where Erk's employer was purported to be.

"Lady Priscilla!" Erk cried.

A red-haired woman emerged on horseback, and greeted Erk in return, "Erk!"

"So very glad for this happy reunion, but we have incoming pirates from the east! You there, villager! Close the gates and toll the warning bells!" Kayleth shook the villager by the collar.

"Erk… who is that?" Priscilla asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, milady. He's usually more composed, but he gets excited on the battlefield. This is Baron Kayleth of Caelin and lately of… uh… some place in Bern. He's the tactician who delivered me and my employer in the Caelin succession matter a year ago."

Kayleth let go of the villager, and bowed embarrassedly to Priscilla. "Lady Priscilla, pleased to make your acquaintance. We leave at once towards the north to rendezvous with Lord Eliwood's forces. I assume you're a… troubadour?"

"I am. However, I think there are Laus regulars to the north as well. They were told to prevent me from leaving."

"Prevent you from leaving, milady? They can't do that!" Kayleth shouted, aghast, and Erk stared at Priscilla.

"I… Marquess Darin ordered it himself. He wants me to become his mistress," Priscilla hung her head, shamefacedly.

"Why, that damned dog!" Erk snarled.

"In that case, you're in luck, Lady Priscilla. We're here to cast him down from his throne!" Kayleth grinned. "In fact, the safest course of action would be to join forces with us, milady! What say you?"

"That does seem to be the best course of action," Priscilla nodded. "Yours to command for the duration of this battle, Lord. I'd curtsy and whatnot, but we seem to be pressed for time."

"He cares little for courtly niceties in battle, milady. But we are pressed for time. I apologize, but the Baron's wyvern will have to carry the horse with her claws."

"Rest assured, the horse won't die. My wyvern's been trained and is a rather big one. What does worry me more is where Erk will be seated…. I'm afraid you'll have to sit between my seat and the Lady's seat, Erk."

"H-how will I hold on?" Erk stammered.

"Er… Lady Priscilla, forgive me my impudence, but you'll have to hold him as he holds me. Oh, and additionally… you're, uhm, how should I put this… wearing a skirt… and… uh… the saddle's not designed to accommodate…. I hope you don't-"

"I don't mind, Baron. I'd rather not stay for the bandits," Priscilla winced as the gates closed just in time.

"Understood. Hold tight, Erk, I'd prefer not to use you as a projectile."

Kayleth whispered instructions to his wyvern while Priscilla tried to soothe her terrified horse.

"Well, are you ready, Lady Priscilla?"

"After you, Erk."

The three got on the wyvern, and the wyvern's claws wrapped firmly around the horse.

"Thank goodness the horse isn't a warhorse, hmm?" Kayleth beamed.

"Kayleth, we should rejoin our forces as soon as possible. This village won't last when Laus regulars figure out we're here," Erk urged. Kayleth complied and urged his wyvern in turn.

As Kayleth drew his spyglass to survey the area around the cliff, Priscilla clutched at Erk even more tightly as they gained altitude. Erk blushed furiously and prayed the tactician wouldn't turn his head.

Kayleth was rather busy analyzing the field.

"Good news or bad news first?" Kayleth shouted.

"Good!" Erk screamed.

"Our troops are surrounded by horse carcasses! The cavalry charge has been turned!" Kayleth shouted back triumphantly.

"So what's bad?"

"Elaine, evasive maneuver Sigma! Taking evasive actions, hold on tight!" Kayleth blew his horn desperately for reinforcements as an archer spotted him and started firing. His passengers screamed in terror.

The third arrow clipped the wyvern's left wing and she roared in pain.

"Lower altitude, lower, now!" Kayleth screamed, choosing not to dare his companion into higher altitudes due to the additional weight of two people and a horse.

"Rebecca, shoot that archer!" Kayleth heard Eliwood shout.

Fortunately, the girl set to it with alacrity and the covering fire gave Kayleth the edge he needed to touch down safely.

"Welcome back," Matthew grinned.

"Orders to advance in tight formation, bearing south-southeast, Oswin and Hector in the center, flanked by the rest of the infantry, Marcus and Lowen in reserve, covering fire from Erk and Rebecca. You remember Erk, don't you?" Matthew nodded. "This is Lady Priscilla. She's a troubadour, and will be joining us for the battle. Now, go relay my command."

Turning to Priscilla, who was taking care of her traumatized horse, Kayleth said, "Lady Priscilla, you'll be sticking close to that pink-haired cleric you see behind everyone. Er… I apologize in advance for her idiosyncrasy. Anyhow, please heal our soldiers if you see them injured, but make sure there's at least one between yourself and the enemies."

"I don't look forward to combat, Lord tactician, but I am a highborn. Kindly refrain from treating me like a fragile vase," Priscilla admonished.

"Were you a Valkyrie, I would agree, Lady Priscilla. However, my order still stands. You do no less of a service by remaining cautious," Kayleth said sternly, although he was privately surprised at the girl's sense of noblesse oblige.

"Alright… might I heal your wyvern, Baron?"

"Oh, during combat, call me Kayleth, milady. Titles are rather useless when you lie dead, you know? And yes, please, thank you."

"Then please, call me Priscilla as well."

"Yes, mi-Priscilla. Please, my wyvern doesn't need meticulous healing. I just need her to fly, for the time being."

Priscilla cast a spell with her staff as Kayleth turned to survey the battlefield.

It was starting to rain, but there were few enemies left. Three cavaliers and five pirates were all that remained on the field.

"_I wonder why there are no reinforcements from the castle,_" Kayleth pondered.

"All done, Kayleth. I'll go join the main group now," Priscilla said.

"Please do. Stay out of trouble," Kayleth nodded curtly and patted Elaine for immediate takeoff.

The tactician quickly reached the main group, a stroke of fortune that the pace was set at Oswin's operational movement speed in heavy armor.

"Only eight enemies on the field and no reinforcements from the castle proper! Forward!" Kayleth shouted.

"That's a superfluous order, Kayleth," Matthew grinned.

"I'll give you a superfluous hole, you! It's called encouragement! Oh, and thanks for the covering fire, Rebecca. A nice, soft landing thanks to you."

"No problem," the archer beamed. "Now, be quiet Kayleth. I have to concentrate."

"Erk, Rebecca, target the horse to the right! Yes, the horse, not the rider! Rest of you, the left! Oswin, Hector, be ready for the soon to be late Lord Eric!" Kayleth pointed at the last-ditch enemy rush.

Thunder boomed, a bow twanged, and hand-axes whirled towards the approaching cavaliers.

As the two cavaliers flanking him died, Erik faltered.

"Hector, we can take him alive!" Kayleth screamed.

It was no easy thing to turn around a charging horse at full momentum, and Erik only managed to skid to a halt as Hector reached him.

"Back away, you peasant! Back!" Erik screamed, bringing his lance about him.

Hector snarled as he batted the lance aside and buried the Wolf Beil in the horse.

"Marcus, Lowen, tie him up! Rest of you, pursue those pirates!" Kayleth blew his horn for pursuit after the fleeing pirates.

"Ahh! Untie me, you peasants! You can't treat a noble like this!" Erik thrashed on the ground as Marcus and Lowen tied him up.

"Come on, Erik, get up!" Hector snarled, giving his prone form a kick.

"You… you peasants! You wait for my father!" Erik whimpered.

"Speaking of your father, where is he? We've searched the whole castle," Kayleth lifted him up roughly by the hair. "Take care that you speak no lies, Lord, I'm an adept at the art of… ah, forceful persuasion, shall we say?"

"Don't be ridiculous! My father is brining reinforcements as it is! He'd never…! Ephidel…."

"Ephidel, who's that?" Eliwood asked.

"Speak, cur, do you want to die?" Hector fumed, brandishing his axe.

"Hector!" Eliwood gave him a meaningful look, and the blue-haired Lord settled down. "Erik… please. You must tell us everything you know. I just want to find father."

There was a pregnant pause, and Kayleth weighed the costs and benefits of introducing the young Lord's hands to Elaine's jaws. He doubted Eliwood would approve.

"… Ephidel…. He appeared at the castle about a year ago. Practically right after the resolution of the Caelin succession. Ostia's position always bothered father but… after he came… well, my father sent envoys to other Marquesses for a shift of the center of power. Marquess Pherae is one of those who agreed."

"Never! My father would never agree to such a thing!" Eliwood cried.

Erik shrugged, and continued, "Believe it or not, that's your choice. Your father arrived some months ago in approval of the plan. Marquess Santaruz also sent word. Ah, and your father and mine had a vehement argument about the presence of Ephidel and Black Fang assassins. Then, he disappeared. I doubt he still breathes."

"No!"

"Bite your tongue, dog!"

"My father… he wouldn't let his son die and do nothing, but… Ephidel controls him completely now. That's the sort of people you deal with. Do you think they would let Marquess Pherae live after his betrayal?" Erik spat.

Kayleth simply could not pass up the opportunity at hand, and sat down next to the Erik.

"I believe you're saying what you believe to be true, Lord. Now, not to gloat or anything, Lord Erik…. Oh, who am I kidding? Actually, this is to gloat. I'm about to recount a fable that traces back to the beginning of civilization. It's something to do with the folly of bringing in an ally greater than yourself against a common enemy," Kayleth grinned.

"A horse, having a wolf as a dangerous enemy, lived in constant fear for his life. Desperate, it occurred to him to seek a strong ally, and so contacted a man. The horse offered an alliance, pointing out that the wolf was also an enemy of man. The man accepted the partnership and offered to hunt the wolf immediately if his new partner would assist with his greater speed.

The horse was agreeable to the suggestion, and allowed the man to place bridle and saddle on him. The man mounted, and proceeded to hunt and kill the wolf. The horse, relieved, thanked the man, and said; 'Now that our mutual enemy is dead, remove your bridle and saddle and give me back my freedom.' The man simply laughed and replied, 'Never!'

Do you see a certain parallel here, **Lord**?" Kayleth pronounced the last syllable as sardonically as possible.

* * *

><p>Kayleth followed Hector, who was chasing after Eliwood, until he was sidetracked by Matthew.<p>

"Shh," the spy whispered, pressing the tactician in one of the bushes.

"What? I need to go talk to-"

"Oswin! Did you see Eliwood pass this way?" Kayleth heard.

"A moment, please, Lord Hector. Now, I suggest we return to Ostia. The rumors I've heard… if Marquess Pherae supports such action-"

"… I happen to know the Marquess very well, **Sir** Oswin. As long as you're with me, you're under my orders, and you will regard them as my brother's. If you fear so much for my brother, you're welcome to return to Ostia. After all, you're my brother's vassal…. Thank you for your service thus far."

"… My remarks about Marquess Pherae were improper, please accept my apologies." Kayleth heard a dull clank of metal on stone.

"What? Oswin, stop! You don't need to bend the knee to me!"

"I am Sir Oswin, of the Order of the Ironclad, a proud defender of Ostia. Hear me, Lord Hector. Accept my lance as your own, and return it with your blessings. As I have pledged to defend Ostia, as I have pledged to defend Lord Uther, I now pledge to defend you. Please grant me that honor, Lord, and even in death my duty shall not end."

A stunned silence permeated the air, and Kayleth just noticed that he was eavesdropping on a significant moment.

"… I, Hector of Ostia, gratefully accept. Arise, Sir Oswin, and know that your loyalty will not go unrewarded, even in death."

Dull clanking sounds noted Hector's departure and Kayleth saw Oswin rise.

"I've known you long enough, Matthew, come out with your tactician," Oswin muttered.

Kayleth and Matthew rose. "I'm sorry, Sir Oswin, but I could not help overhearing-"

"No need for apologies. The tactician should be kept up to date with the loyalties of his soldiers."

"I let you see me, out of guilt," Matthew grumbled.

"So… with you people, it's even in death?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"During the Scouring, even dead Ironclad knights served as admirable cover for the living, until the armor was completely melted," Oswin shrugged.

"Haha, point taken. You know, if our journey continues any longer, we'll have to fit you for a General's armor fairly soon."

"Thank you for your compliment, Baron, but I'll need a Knight's Crest first."

"Matthew will procure both, I'm sure. Perhaps we should ransack the vaults of the citadel, no? Take anything of military value except the gold, which should rightfully be used for the people of Laus."

"As you command, tactician," Matthew grinned widely.

* * *

><p>"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, allow me to present Lady Priscilla and her, uh… bodyguard, Erk. They aided us in battle."<p>

"Hello, Lady Priscilla, Erk. I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. A pleasure," Eliwood bowed deeply for the benefit of the troubadour.

Kayleth saw that Hector wasn't about to bow and discreetly kicked him in the back of his left knee.

"Ow! Oh... er… I'm Hector, of Ostia. Nice to meet you," Hector said, on his knee. Kayleth was appalled at his ignorance of courtly niceties, and resolved to tell Oswin about it, since they served to humor powerful people.

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, a pleasure," Erk bowed.

"Hello, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector. I'm Priscilla, of… Caerleon. Thank you for your assistance in rescuing me," Priscilla curtsied.

"We rescued you?" Hector asked, getting back up in an ungainly manner.

"I did while you held off Laus's cavalry charge. Well done, by the way. I congratulate you, Lord Eliwood."

"Actually, it was Oswin and Hector who held the line together, Kayleth."

"Well, without your vouching for me, they wouldn't have had as much confidence in a 'young' tactician, so it was you."

"I do all the bleeding and Eliwood gets all the credit," Hector grumbled amiably.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Lady Priscilla?" Kayleth asked, ignoring the Ostian Lord.

"I… I'm looking for a lost relative of mine. He's supposed to be in Lycia. But… my imprisonment taught me Lycia can be a dangerous place to be with but one escort. If it wouldn't trouble you, Lord Eliwood, can I travel with you? I am a novice, but I am trained in the healing arts. Erk would come with me, as well."

"You're more than welcome to come with, Lady Priscilla. Isn't that so, Lord Eliwood?" Kayleth's expression practically begged Eliwood to accept.

"I'm afraid you'll be in danger if you travel with us, too, milady," Eliwood said concernedly.

"_Sometimes, I just want to gag that man!_" Kayleth thought, seething at Eliwood's reluctance to recruit a healer and a mage.

"Nevertheless, I am in your debt, Lord Eliwood. Further, you seem to have handled the situation quite well," Priscilla smiled kindly.

"Very well, then! You have no objections, Erk?" Kayleth interposed.

"Whatever milady decides," Erk shrugged.

"Excellent! It'll be just like old times, huh? I point, you burn! Go talk to Merlinus about quarters for the night, Lord Eliwood. Lord Hector, please order Matthew to gather intelligence concerning the destination of Marquess Laus and the rest of his troops. I'm fairly certain they'll hit a close and relatively small canton, such as Tania. However, the situation bears watching, since we can't be sure until they actually strike."

As Eliwood and Hector made their way back to the citadel, the tactician turned to face Priscilla.

"If you please, Lady Priscilla, could you tell me what sort of a relative you're looking for? I doubt it's anything further than a cousin… correct?"

"It is… my brother I'm looking for, Kayleth. You see, I was adopted by House Caerleon. I am originally of House Cornwell."

"House Cornwell?" Kayleth remembered that Lucius had connections to House Cornwell.

"I know what the rumors say but… my brother's alive, I'm sure of it," Priscilla said with the conviction of a believer.

"I hope you're successful in your endeavor, Priscilla. We'll stay in Laus for a couple of days until we can chase Marquess Laus, wherever he is. I… am sorry for your loss, milady."

"It was a long time ago but… thank you for your sympathies, Kayleth."

* * *

><p>Kayleth studied the reports and frowned.<p>

He walked over to the madman's map of Lycia, and tried to discern where Laus would strike next.

"Ostia is suicide, but the rest… fair game," Kayleth muttered.

"I'm sorry, Kayleth, but that was the most I could come up with… the people are still afraid of their Marquess," Matthew hung his head.

"If I may interject, Baron, you're ignoring the obvious…" Oswin's voice rumbled.

"The obvious? What obvious, pray tell?"

"I'd say the most obvious target is Caelin. I hear you did much for its economy, but little to revamp its military."

"It's further than some other choice targets, though. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you, Sir Oswin," Kayleth dismissed the thought.

"Well, remember Marquess Hausen is one of the stauncher loyalists, Kayleth. In that view, I think it might make sense to attack Caelin first," Matthew suggested.

"Alright, fine… though I think it'd be a waste of time, anyways. But the general direction is quite clear. We head east on the morrow and stay within Laus's eastern border. Matthew, please send word to Caelin, just in case."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Note<p>

The story about the horse, I read in one of Orson Scott Card's stories, a prequel to Ender's Game. I don't recall it word for word, but it's pretty close.

We'll assume it takes a while to have a dragon melt metal. Reasonable given it takes the dragon at the end more than one hit to kill anyone except Nils.


	22. The Armor of Contempt

"So we just wait?"

"We can do nothing but wait, Lord Eliwood… we're still uncertain as to where Marquess Laus will strike next. Furthermore, rest indoors will probably do our troops some good."

"I'm bored, and Darin is still out there. Can we not at least start moving?"

"I suppose we could start heading east tomorrow, Lord Hector. Matthew and I agree that it is more likely Marquess Darin would lead his troops east, in the opposite direction of Ostia."

"Caelin!" Matthew coughed.

"What was that, Matthew?"

"Matthew has this ridiculous notion that Marquess Darin would go for Caelin, despite the fact that there are better and closer targets," Kayleth glared at Matthew.

"What makes Caelin a less attractive target? Marquess Darin should know that it lost about a third of its standing army during the little spat a year ago," Hector shrugged.

"Distance, safety, and most importantly the resistance of its nobles, most of whom are staunch conservatives in favor of Ostian leadership."

"Why can't our spies track such a substantial army?" Hector asked Matthew.

"I regret to inform Lord Hector that some of our spies have fallen in the line of duty. The last report has Marquess Darin's bearings to the east."

"We go east, then. It's as simple as that."

"Lord Eliwood-"

"My father may be in dire need of our assistance, Kayleth. Please understand."

"Of course. I'll have Merlinus prepare the logistics immediately."

* * *

><p>"Your turn, Erk," Kayleth grinned.<p>

"Stop badgering me."

"Just saying, it doesn't matter what you do. You're going to lose in seven, or eleven, turns."

"How can that be? There are lots of things that can change in seven turns, correct?" Priscilla chimed in from behind Erk.

"Yes, Lady Priscilla. However, Erk is in such a situation that he would have to sacrifice many pieces, losses that he cannot recover from, if he is to ensure his king's safety. Even then, he would only buy such safety for four turns. He has overextended his land forces while mine have retreated to the cover of my Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Knights on the skyboard, too eager to capture the couple of bishops I threw out as bait." Kayleth said, glee evident in his voice.

"Hypothetically, what would happen if I sacrificed my air forces?" Erk asked.

"Why, I'll just swarm the sky around your ballistae, lose a few pieces, but still take them. Then, I'll swarm the sky around your king and do the same."

Erk tipped his king over. "I'm going to sleep."

"I suggest you do the same, Lady Priscilla. It'll be a while before we stay in a castle again."

Matthew burst into the room, panting in exhaustion.

"Let me tell you, Matthew, of an ages-old custom called knocking. First, the visitor knocks on the door. Then, the occupant of the room asks the visitor to identify himself. The visitor identifies himself and is usually allowed in. It does away with possible misunderstandings, you see?" Kayleth said.

"A… ha… attack!" Matthew shouted.

Kayleth's mind ran through a list of possibilities. If it were Marquess Darin with his full force behind his back, they would not live to see the dawn. But then, Darin was last seen heading east, and it made no sense that he return when he could have simply defended the castle against a siege. Regardless, a siege was bloody business and the inevitable outcome of a successful one was the slaughter of all defendants.

"Enemy dispositions? How did they get past the sentries? Erk, go rouse the rank and file. Lady Priscilla, forgive me, but I must ask you to wake Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector; I mean no disrespect to your honor, of course. Tell them to assemble in the throne room."

Erk and Priscilla nodded, and raced out of the room.

"A nomad with a longbow. He's quite skilled." Matthew caught his breath. "Analysis, mercenaries in all likelihood, and rather skilled ones at that. A good mix of troops, but no heavy armor and no fliers. Multiple breaches in the castle defenses, attack on the citadel proper imminent."

Oswin barged into the room in full armor.

"We're under attack!" he shouted.

"Someone has already apprised me of the situation, Sir Oswin. It makes me glad that you're already in full armor."

"Kayleth, tactician, I usually don't like to point out the obvious but… if your goal is to defend, I'm your best bet. Use me as a living shield and just keep the mages away from me."

"I'm well aware of the value of heavy armor in a defensive siege, Sir Oswin. Now, to the throne room, and quickly!"

Kayleth, Matthew, and Oswin ran towards the throne room as quickly as the knight's armor could afford.

"Kayleth, where the devil have you been?" Hector shouted as the trio entered the room.

"Everyone, silence! Now, listen closely." Kayleth shouted at the top of his lungs, desperate to keep the group and therefore himself alive. "Everyone except Hector, Priscilla, Guy, and Rebecca will hold the throne room. Sir Marcus and Sir Oswin will block the entrance and the rest of you will support them. The four I mentioned, with me, to the back door of the throne room. We may yet catch the enemy's rear units off-guard. Use vulneraries liberally, Marquess Darin has seen fit to leave us with a surplus!"

"Do you have the key to this back door?"

"Oh, good point Matthew. Open it for me, will you?" Kayleth chastised himself for not having thought ahead.

"Incoming hostiles! The gate has been breached!" Lowen shouted, riding back from the gate.

"They should retreat when we kill their leader. If the situation gets really bad, Sir Marcus, organize a tactical retreat to the back door. Sir Oswin will not hesitate to hold the line by himself, if need be. God and the Saint be with you all. Ah, and if we do not meet again, Sir Oswin, it has been an honor." Kayleth bowed as a noble would bow to an equal, inflecting his voice with the proper deference. He calculated the gesture would galvanize him, should such a need present itself.

"That is not necessary, Baron, I have made peace with death a long time ago; but… it has been an honor." Oswin approached Kayleth, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Take care of Hector. That is all I ask."

"I won't let him get carried away." Kayleth whispered back, and then turned to the rest of the troops.

"Alright, but I don't think it is quite the time for us to lose. We will tell defeat, 'not today!' To your stations, everyone, and hold the line."

Most rushed to the entrance of the throne room, standing atop the stairs which would give them some advantage over the enemies should they try to breach the final sanctum. It was a good position, and Kayleth could do little to help them hold it. Instead, he took a shield down from behind the throne and joined the strike team.

"A shield?" Hector said.

"Much good I'd do with a lance, especially without my wyvern," Kayleth snorted. "The enemy leader apparently has a longbow. Inaccurate, but long-ranged enough to prove a threat. You have enough armor that it shouldn't matter. Guy's fast enough he should dodge the worst of it. Lady Priscilla, you should stand behind Rebecca and I'll be providing cover for Rebecca to fire in relative safety. Any questions?"

"A nomad with a longbow instead of a short bow? Let's go put an end to that bloody heretic," Guy grinned.

"I think they're mercenaries of some sort, long inured to combat and using all weapons at their disposal. Hector, you'll take their lancers. Guy, you'll take their axemen. Rebecca, feather everything else. Let's move, our friends cannot hold for too long. Rebecca, weapons free, constant vigilance, peep around and tell me what you see," Kayleth whispered.

Rebecca cautiously exposed her eyes around the corner of the entrance, and tensed. She raised a hand, and three fingers. The archer stepped back.

"Three soldiers, Kayleth, soon to be in range."

"Armored?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Go in, and aim for the closest one. Hector, you're next. Then Guy. Lady Priscilla, come out after I do."

Rebecca exited the throne room first, an arrow nocked in preparation for the assault. Kayleth thought that whatever the armed group that was assaulting the castle, it seemed well-informed about the structure of the castle.

A scream of pain shook Kayleth from his thoughts.

"Tactical advance!" Kayleth shouted as his strike team emerged into the dark and narrow confines of the secret route behind the Ostian throne. The element of surprise was lost in any case, and the order served to bolster his own courage.

An arrow bounced off Hector's armor, and Kayleth quickly brought his shield around.

"Rebecca, Priscilla, stay behind me. Hector, Guy, charge damn it!"

With a Sacaen battle cry, Guy leapt ahead of the heavily armored Lord. He easily ended the life of the wounded soldier writhing on the ground as he sped toward the archer.

To Kayleth's dismay, two cavaliers rounded the corner and moved to support the archer.

"Guy, back, back now! Rebecca, kill that archer!" he screamed as an arrow buried itself in his shield.

Kayleth knew that his only hope was in the heavily armored Lord lumbering towards the charging cavalrymen. If Hector failed, the enemy would be free to attack the throne room from two directions, and there would be no escape.

The enemy would simply slaughter everyone except the Lords and the women. Hector would be held hostage, Eliwood killed, and the women left to the tender mercies of the victors. Those were unacceptable results.

Kayleth was of the school of thought that the tactician should ideally be removed from the actual fighting, communicating through signal flags and battle-horns.

So, contrary to his nature, he moved to support Hector.

Hector swung the Wolf Beil around to deliver a bone crushing blow to the first cavalier; the rider's armor was as effective as paper in stopping the razor sharp blade of the axe.

As the second cavalier came to deliver his momentum with a lance, Kayleth stepped in to cover Hector while he regained his balance.

He tumbled backwards, rolling, but he was glad that Marquess Darin kept sturdy shields in his throne room.

"Kayleth, are you alright?" Priscilla shouted, steering her horse towards me.

Dazed, Kayleth managed to reply, "Go support the others… I'll be up in a second."

Panting, Kayleth checked the shield he was carrying. A mere dent, to his surprise.

"_Lord Darin apparently invests a lot in his trinkets…_"

A primal roar of agony shook Kayleth from his idle thoughts. A huge axe-wielder was losing his battle against Guy. Hector moved to support him as Rebecca slew her counterpart. Kayleth groaned as he got up to close with them.

"Hah… well, not so secret a secret passageway is it?" Hector said, sucking in air greedily.

"No, and I would not be surprised if the enemy commander is at the end of the corridor. Is everyone alright?"

"Ah, yes, Baron," Priscilla replied as she finished healing Guy.

"It was just a scratch," Guy muttered.

"Well, then, I would hate to disappoint our foe. Forward. Oh, I picked this up from that archer, Rebecca." Kayleth handed over a dozen arrows to Rebecca.

"Thanks."

Kayleth could only hear the distant clash of weapons as he directed his team down the corridor. There was no further resistance.

An arrow struck Hector, and Kayleth praised the gods for having the foresight to train Hector to become a heavily armored infantryman. He could make out the silhouette of a mounted archer some distance away.

"That must be the enemy leader, kill him!" Kayleth pointed at the shape. He was slightly flustered to find that the group was already running towards the nomad.

A second arrow bounced off Kayleth's shield as he pushed Rebecca out of the way. Rebecca nodded, and let loose an arrow as she reached effective range.

The nomad evaded the shot.

"Rebecca, aim for the horse, not the rider, the horse!"

As the nomad made ready to retreat, Rebecca's second arrow struck the horse, drawing a whinny of pain.

Now Kayleth was close enough to the nomad to make out his face, and he saw that it was full of surprise and fear.

Guy and Hector reached the nomad, the swordsman caving the horse's head in. Hector swung his axe and, though he missed, his backswing tore through the nomad's torso.

The enemy leader had time to scream, and Kayleth blew his horn to catch the attention of the remaining hostiles. "Your leader is dead, your leader is dead! Prepare to die, scum! Charge, up and at them!"

The ones in Kayleth's sight began to waver, the fact that their leader was dead and that they were about to be outflanked sapping away at their morale. The sight of Hector's bloodstained axe helped, too. They ran, screaming at the others to retreat.

Kayleth and his strike team gave pursuit, and found themselves in the hall leading to the throne room. The tactician could see a pile of bodies around the entrance to said room. He blew his horn indicating a pursuit was in order.

As the group holding the throne room emerged, Kayleth breathed a sigh of relief that all of them were alive.

"Marcus, Lowen, give chase and return only when you've driven them out of the castle proper. Also retreat if they regroup. Try to take a prisoner alive, but their deaths would suit me just fine. Priscilla, Serra, tend to the wounded please. Lord Eliwood, tell the servants to clean up the damned mess when they see fit to come out of hiding."

As the cavaliers nodded, Kayleth pulled Matthew out to the side. "Loot the leader's body, see what you can find, and recover that longbow."

Kayleth then sagged to the ground as he watched the bustle of post-combat activity. He saw Guy blush as Priscilla treated his wound, a scratch by all accounts. He'd have to nip that particular line of thought in the bud, and also tell Priscilla just to make sure that wounds weren't infected for ones as small as that the swordsman had. Etrurian nobility didn't mingle with commoners, and healing staves, after all, didn't come cheap.

"Kayleth…" Matthew said.

"What did you find?"

"My suspicions were correct, and I just retrieved a pigeon that confirms the news."

Kayleth was dumbstruck. "Survivors?"

"I regret to say, the information is pretty sketchy at the moment."

The tactician knew perfectly well what happened to the defenders after a successful siege. He also knew who was to blame for Caelin's fall. He had wondered where Laus's ballistae were, and now knew that Darin dragged it to a siege. A Pegasus Knight would have been shot down immediately even if she tried to escape with her liege.

"I see. We march at dawn."

* * *

><p>Kayleth knew that death wasn't far.<p>

His body slowly started succumbing to the inevitable.

His limbs stopped flailing.

The noose tightened as his body lost the will to fight.

He had set his affairs in order, at least. He thought Matthew would at least do him the honor of carrying out his will; his worldly goods would go to Prince Zephiel's cause and his wyvern to his dear sister.

Kayleth had a few regrets, but there was little he could do about it. He calculated little to no chance of exacting revenge on the Black Fang, overthrowing the King, and rescuing his sister preferably with matricide and patricide.

He was definitely going to hell, by the measure of any belief system, but there was precious little he could do about that and didn't particularly care in any case.

He closed his eyes.

He felt no more.

When he opened his eyes, it was an unpleasant surprise that hell had a twisted sense of irony, because Matthew, of all people, had his lips against Kayleth's.

"He's coming to!" a high-pitched shriek declared, and Kayleth was pleasantly surprised by the warm glow in his body accompanied by a blue light. He thought he recognized the owner of the voice, however.

Kayleth thought that such sensations were too similar to life, and coughed and sputtered all over the brown haired spy.

"Ugh, you try to commit suicide and don't even have the decency go cleanly?" Matthew grinned.

Coughing, Kayleth replied, "Damned thief… let me die."

"Fat chance, git, not when Lady Lyndis lives."

Kayleth froze, but turned his face into a sneer. "I do not serve your master anymore, spy, I have no reason to. My negligence saw to the death of the only one who showed me kindness, even after I told her about my past. My failure killed the only one in all of Elibe to believe in my redemption. Do you think her death was clean? Hardly… I know very well how sieges end; she was raped, tortured, and toyed with before death. Now let me die in penitence, or I swear I'll drag you with me to the pits."

Matthew shoved a letter in front of the tactician.

"And now you ask me to believe in a piece of paper that could easily have been forged?"

"I saw Matthew get that message from a rider myself, Kayleth. He could not have had the time to forge it," Serra offered.

Kayleth's eyes quickly scanned over the letter. "Lyn… has not been captured, hmm?"

"No, and some of her closest retainers have managed to escape as well. Sirs Kent, Sain, Wil, and Dame Florina are by her side," Matthew summarized.

"What guarantees-"

"If there's even a sliver of a chance, shouldn't you take it?"

"… It seems I was a little hasty in trying to take my life, my apologies, and my thanks to both of you."

"So… you're not going to try that again?"

"If Lyn still lives, I have little reason to, and besides, I could really use Marquess Darin's head on a pike."

"That's the spirit! Will you require suicide watch?"

"That would be wise, neh?"

"Sir Oswin and I will be taking turns, then, tactician."

"Thank you, spy, and you as well, Serra. When I die, I won't forget to commend your spirits to the Saint. Ah, one more thing." Serra gave a wan smile, curtsied, and exited the room.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone else; other than your liege, I suppose. If Lyn does live, I'd rather have troops with confidence in me. That'd be best for everyone, yes?"

"Sure thing, but I think that some things Lord Hector doesn't know won't hurt him. Good night. Oops, and I'll be confiscating this cord, your bedding, lance, and knife."

"You want me to sleep outside?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"Your wyvern should provide enough heat, anyways. Although I do suggest you don't tell it that you're suicidal."

"Hmm... well, keep this, just in case," Kayleth gave his will to Matthew.

"Is this what I suspect it is?" Matthew inquired delicately.

"That is my will regardless of whether I fall in battle or fall on my sword," Kayleth confirmed.

"And you entrust that to a spy?"

"No. I entrust that to a good man who happens to be a spy, almost a friend, even. A pity about our respective nationalities, because I think we would have been good comrades, too."

Matthew smirked, bowing in an exaggerated manner. "You're always welcome to defect."

"If we find Lyn alive, I very well might," Kayleth gave a bow in return, lower than usual, as if to one of his own station. "If spies are even allowed to have one, I'd be honored to safekeep your own will, Matthew. Not that I want you to be morbid, but, well, you know what I mean."

"I can neither confirm nor deny." Kayleth rolled his eyeballs at this. "But if you prove yourself less suicidal, I might consider it. Now, move your lazy butt, I'm sleeping outside because of you, after all."

For the first time in many years, Kayleth prayed. He prayed like a fanatic. Kayleth was willing to do anything to have his prayer come true.


	23. Lady Caelin

"Kayleth, I understand your sense of urgency, but it will do no good if we're exhausted by the time we arrive!" Hector puffed.

"Don't be such a baby, Lord Hector. Besides, we'll gain an element of surprise if we get to Caelin quickly."

"I agree with Hector in this case, Kayleth. One of the horses died from the strain," Oswin grumbled at the waste.

"This is hardly the time to care about horses, Sir Oswin, and I wager it was a packhorse, not a warhorse."

"Nevertheless, this pace is unsustainable, we should give our soldiers rest," Eliwood put in.

"… Alright, at least to that cliff over there, though."

"That's-"

"Or I run off by myself to look for Lyn."

"Fine, but no further, you hear?" Hector sighed.

"Excellent. Matthew, be a dear and scout ahead. Take my spyglass. Get back a couple of hours before dawn at least, hmm? Even spies need some rest."

"Permission to… slim enemy numbers?" Matthew asked.

"Granted, but no more than patrols of two. Burn the ammunition for the ballista Marquess Darin brought with him. Sabotage the horses if possible… a loose bridle or an insecure saddle can go a long way in battle. Poisoning will do just as well," Kayleth confirmed.

"Poisoning… horses?" Marcus looked aghast.

"Trust me when I say I have far worse in mind for the riders," Kayleth said detachedly.

"No poisoning horses, but bridles and saddles are fair game," Eliwood amended the instructions.

"Yes, Lord Eliwood," Matthew shrugged at Kayleth.

"What do you mean poisoning horses?" Marcus growled. "You may be tactician, but in such instances you go too far!"

"Their use by Marquess Darin's men dishonors the horses. Far better to die free than to live a tool. I'm sure to the horses think that, too," Kayleth reasoned.

"That's no reason at all! How would you know that, anyways?"

"Personal experience, of course. Speaking of personal experiences, Lord Hector, is Marquess Ostia aware of the situation in Laus? Surely he must do something about it?"

Hector shifted uneasily, as though he was considering whether the questioner was worthy of the answer. Oswin nodded to him briefly, however.

"King Desmond is holding 'military exercises' along the Lycian border. My brother has sent most of our martial force to reinforce said border."

"Castle Araphen will be a tough nut to crack. As long as the ballistae installed with Lycian League funds do not fall, Bern's Wyvern Knights will not be able to do anything, and we can support our ground troops with the added firepower while their air forces are grounded. Pegasus Knights and some Warriors of the Western Isles have been hired for such an event, a precaution we decided to take a year ago," Matthew added.

"Still, it would not do for my country to figure out that three of the Lycian cantons are incapacitated or otherwise occupied, and that one of them is in full rebellion."

"There is more at stake here than merely finding my father…. Unnecessary delays could lead to international conflict the likes of which we have not seen in centuries."

"A two hundred and thirty six years ago, to be exact, Lord Eliwood. The death toll amounted to some thirty thousand soldiers. Civilian casualties, of course, were too numerous to count. Estimated total casualties in event of a war between Bern and Lycia is, currently, held at tens of thousands."

"It was about some ridiculous nonsense, too. I think it was something about an Etrurian Lady spurning the advances of a Bernese noble?" Matthew said, holding his chin in one hand.

"Something of the sort, yes. They both died in the war, you know? That's war for you, in a nutshell. Speaking of war, everyone except Matthew, to bed." Kayleth clapped his hands, and shooed Lowen away from his ritual of late-night snacks. The knight protested vehemently until the tactician promised to make Marcus enforce a diet of three meals a day.

"Their riders will find themselves in a bit of a spot, Baron. I also sabotaged most of the ammunition for the ballistae, like you requested."

"Ordered, not requested. And stop mocking me about my Barony, damn you," Kayleth chuckled lightly. "No sign of Lyn?"

"So far, none. What do you think she plans to do?" the spy asked.

Kayleth considered for a moment. He knew Lyn well enough, he supposed, though the fairer sex was in general a mystery to him.

"If she remembers my lectures, gathering her forces. If she does not, as is more likely, planning an attack to free her grandfather. Likelihood of success, none. Lyn has little skill in tactical analysis, after all. That doesn't mean she won't try. Your source inside the castle still insists the Marquess and the Lady are both alive?"

"The perils of letting others do the thinking for you. Yes, she still insists on that point."

"She?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"You know there are female operatives," Matthew turned his head away and the tactician thought he was blushing a little.

"Oh? What's so special about **this** female operative, then? Is it, ah… what's the word I'm looking for… unprofessional?"

"You know there's no such thing as 'off-duty' for spies."

"I'm sure you're the paragon of work ethic. I'll let it go, for now, but I trust that it will not jeopardize our mission in any way."

"Thank you for your understanding," Matthew said, relieved.

"I also believe you can get off, ah… tactician-watch for the foreseeable future."

"Really? And I was so beginning to enjoy watching you sleep. What changed?"

"Even if Lyn is dead, I decided there are a couple of things worth living for," Kayleth shrugged.

"Glory, money, sex, and slaves?"

"Pfeh, such trivial goals, Matthew. I'm hurt that you think my scale is so little. I rather meant vengeance, resolving a… family matter, and killing the King." Kayleth paused, cocking his head to one side. "Now that I think about it, they're all related to retribution. Oh well. Darin's corpse, I'll present to Lord Eliwood for public display in Pherae. This Black Fang's leader, whoever the hell he is, I'll have scattered all over Elibe. You know my intentions of matricide and patricide, of course, and regicide. A shame I couldn't have an evil brother or sister, because I wanted to add fratricide to that list."

"Heh. Do remember to invite me to all of those events, Kayleth."

"Good. Don't you go dying on me, spy."

"One would think you're warming up to me, oh Baron," Matthew grinned.

Kayleth paused, thinking his comment through. "At first, I didn't take some of the riskier tactics than I would have used simply because, well, we are so few and they are so many. However… I will admit, Matthew, that my command is emotionally compromised."

"A tactician who suddenly cares about his troops personally, oh horror, horror, horror!"

"Indeed, but I think, Matthew, that the old school got it half-wrong."

"What do you mean half?"

"War, on a greater scale, must result in losses. A clash between any of the major powers has to result in hundreds of casualties, and perhaps thousands. War then, becomes a matter of managing troops as a resource. War, as condensed and as small in scope as the one we are fighting right now, becomes a matter of giving one's troops the chance to live, and fight another day. There are no tacticians in such small-scale conflicts."

"You're a pioneer in a new field now?"

"In a way, I suppose I am, Matthew. Furthermore, in such small armies, interpersonal bonds become too deep to simply chalk up to camaraderie. Some people get to know one another quite intimately. To lose one is to greatly decrease the fighting spirit of many. I'm willing to give up secondary objectives if that is more likely to preserve the life of one of mine."

"Mine now, is it?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. In the professional sense. Anyhow, I'm afraid I can't even allow Serra to die, not anymore, and it's not just because of the fact that she is one of our two healers. Her being so… boisterous and loud, I can now accept as her way of coping."

"You were willing to let Oswin die, though."

"If one of ours means the salvation of more than one of ours, I'm still perfectly willing to sacrifice the one. Besides, he is a knight, Matthew. He's not so dissimilar to yourself, if you get past all the customs, manners, and traditions required of a knight. You have both made your peace with bloody, tragic, violent, and in all likelihood painful deaths."

"Try not to send me into one, though," Matthew shivered.

"I'm beginning to think of spies as human beings, what's this world coming to?" Kayleth sighed.

"We should turn in, for now, Kayleth. I'll trust you not to do anything foolish?"

"You shouldn't, but what choice do you have? Good night, Matthew. Wake me up at dawn, won't you?"

* * *

><p>The sun rose from the east.<p>

Kayleth was not surprised to see that the Marquess noticed them, for he could see scores of soldiers in full gear placed in defensive positions between the castle and the would-be liberators. He could also see that the ballista was manned, but Marquess Darin was, like so many nobles were, an amateur when it came to war.

Sure, he probably got in some border scuffles with the other territories of Lycia, put down a few rebellious subjects, and organized hunts. However, what experience he had did not seem to preclude his naturally inbred stupidity. Cavalrymen almost never became effective on foot, and upon discovering the result of Matthew's covert operations in the stables, Marquess Darin decided to use them as cannon fodder.

Cavalrymen do not take kindly to becoming cannon fodder; as knights, they expect their liege to use them more effectively.

Furthermore, the ballista should have been dragged up to the castle walls; as it stood, it was placed on the edge of the cliff that served as the natural defense for the castle.

It was really too bad that Kayleth was attacking from the west.

Still, despite the near-criminal misuse of his resources, Marquess Darin did manage to put a sizeable force between Kayleth and vengeance. Kayleth vowed not to let the enemy's lack of professionalism disturb his own work ethic, and his business was the prosecution of war in all its aspects.

"Good morning, Kayleth."

"Good morning, Matthew," Kayleth replied, but bothering to spare a glance at the spy. "I see that Marquess Darin has not seen fit to take to the field of battle?"

"It is said he is still in the citadel."

"I think you missed a few rounds."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Matthew asked in alarm.

"They deployed the ballista. Surely even those dunces would notice if they had no ammunition?"

"Well, I couldn't get near the ballista itself; it was guarded by ten soldiers at all times. I didn't know they had stockpiled a few rounds right next to it, though."

"You need to brush up on your skills, Matthew… if this campaign lasts much longer, it might be more convenient to simply get you a Fell Contract. It might make up for your professional deficiencies."

"Oh, you make me blush."

"Rouse our forces. It's time to cut threads."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the meal, Lowen, Rebecca. I swear this is better fare than what I usually get," Kayleth grinned.<p>

"I aim to please," Rebecca said, taking his plate.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be eating when, well, Marquess Darin's forces have already taken the field, Kayleth?" Eliwood asked.

"The honorable Marquess Darin, like all nobles touched by megalomania, is a coward at heart, Lord Eliwood. I have no doubt he will not let his troops on the field rest, but he doesn't have the guts to take the initiative. We will attack at our leisure, that is, right before their troops feel like it's time for lunch."

"I thought there was a reason behind your orders to eat on this hill. It's so they can see us, isn't it?" Serra said.

"Very perceptive, Sister. I think you missed your calling."

"Other than using almost contemptible tactics such as these, you do actually have a plan for battle, right?" Marcus gritted his teeth.

"Yes, yes, I know it grates on your knightly sensibilities, but your Lord did say I was in command, did he not? As to your question, of course I have a plan. Why, I-"

"Lord Eliwood!" a feminine voice filled the air.

Everyone turned their attention to the skies.

"Florina, fly lower!" Eliwood shouted in alarm.

"Serra, Priscilla, come here, now!" Kayleth screamed. "Rebecca, kill that archer!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Pegasus and its rider fell, hurtling towards the looming Earth. Kayleth noted, with satisfaction, that they had been avenged, at least.

He gawked as the supposedly avenged Pegasus and its rider landed, one after another, on Hector.

"Uh… who did you call us for, Kayleth?" Serra squawked, gaping.

"Lady Priscilla, would you kindly ascertain Lord Hector's, er… good health? I mean, Florina, I doubt, but with her Pegasus as well?"

"Florina, can you hear me?" Eliwood asked, rushing to her side. "An archer nearly hit you! That was very reckless of you to do that!"

"Huh?" Florina blinked, unable to believe that she was still in the realm of the living. "But, I fell from such heights… how-"

"It's because you and your Pegasus landed on me!" Hector growled. It might have been frightening if it weren't for the fact that he lay beneath a flying horse, flat on the ground. Kayleth breathed a sigh of relief as Hector's demeanor indicated that the bodily harm was not serious.

"Eek!" Florina shouted, getting off the blue-haired Lord immediately. "I-I'm sorry. Huey, get up, Huey."

The Pegasus did as was commanded, but stepped on Hector's face in the process. It elicited an outraged grunt from Hector.

"Florina, calm down. As you might have noticed, this is a battlefield. Sitrep, now."

"Uh… Kayleth, you're back! I-I forgot what sitrep is."

"Situation, report. Is Lyn alive, is the Marquess alive, are they held captive, casualties, damage to castle structure, can you fight, will you fight-"

"Lady Lyndis and Marquess Hausen are alive! The M-Marquess is held captive, though, and about a d-dozen of our soldiers, too. Lyn is with Sirs Kent, Sain, and Wil hiding in the forests to the southeast. The gates have been breached, but no o-other damage to the castle. The last time I saw, at least."

"Good, now listen closely, Florina. It's time to honor your oath, and the good name of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia." Kayleth pointed a finger at the walled village to the south. "Warn the villagers, then rendezvous with Lady Lyndis by taking the longer route around to the south. There are no archers that way. You will then lead Lyn and her forces to the village that lies in the southeast, warning the villagers of the danger."

"What will you be doing, Baron Kayleth, of… Caelin?" Kayleth was surprised at the sudden steel in her voice and her rigid posture. Such was the poise of the personal retainer of the Lady of this realm; Kayleth realized that the shy Pegasus Knight was judging him.

"I'm well-aware of the… lapses in decision that led to such an event, Dame Florina. I apologize and will make sure such lapses do not occur again. I do, however, stand by my decisions as the best course of action with what limited information was in my possession. Remember your place, lady **knight**." Kayleth's tone made it clear just what he meant by his emphasis on the last word. If anyone were to judge him, it would be Lyn and Marquess Hausen.

Florina stared at the tactician, for it was the first time he spoke thus to the Ilian. Kayleth noticed that his response had unnerved her, and proceeded to placate her.

"I apologize for my tone, Florina, but enemy forces are approaching. You know who I am. You know what I can do on a battlefield. You know my priorities, and loyalties. Trust me as you have before, and we'll save Caelin together, yes?"

"… Yes, milord."

Kayleth watched the Pegasus Knight take to the sky. He worried for the little slip of a girl, but he knew it was unfair to Florina that he do her any favors. She was now a Pegasus Knight of Ilia, fully-fledged and a personal retainer to the heir of one of the Lycian cantons.

Florina was now on Kayleth's list, the list that included everyone he could theoretically sacrifice for the lives of two or more of the members of this ad-hoc army. She proved herself on the field of battle, a lance crafted by the rigors of war that the tactician would now wield without reservation. Serra was the other most recent addition, when she showed Kayleth her determination to continue serving as a battlefield cleric despite the inherent dangers and heartache that inevitably ensued.

The battle-cries of numerous Laus soldiers startled the tactician.

"Form up! Marcus and Lowen stay back, support parts of the line that are being threatened at your discretion. Bartre, Dorcas, Rebecca, Erk, support the front line. Oswin, Hector, you're front line, for obvious reasons; I mean, I shouldn't even have to bother saying this. Guy, Eliwood, you're second line, assist the front line. Priscilla, Serra, back, what in the seven circles of hell do you think you're doing? Nowhere near effective weapons range, understood?" Kayleth barked out rapid orders, punctuating them with easily recognizable commands with his battle-horn.

"You want us to defend this position? Caelin's in the grasp of Marquess Laus, a madman! We should charge, now!" Hector shouted.

"Lord Hector, control yourself! We will let them crash as a wave against a cliff, take advantage of our defensive strength on this hill to thin their ranks, and then march. They still outnumber us greatly, and I will take no such risks to our soldiers when the benefit of a charge is, well, negligible! Here they come, fire, fire, fire!" Kayleth screamed, making his point by flying high, well out of enemy bowshot, and then adding a javelin of his own to the third volley of projectiles to greet the Lausian troops.

Kayleth's throwing arm was nothing to brag about, but the force that drove objects to the ground, a relatively new discovery known as 'gravity,' helped the javelin punch cleanly through the leg armor of a dismounted cavalier. Kayleth grinned, and Elaine seemed to give a snort of amusement that her rider managed to hit something. Two more javelins followed the first, striking the ground but distracting the Lausian soldiers.

Marcus had to ride forth on a couple of occasions, but Kayleth saw that the line was holding well. The Lausians, mostly being conscripts and young cavaliers rather recently inducted into knighthood, came at the line as individuals rather than as a group. Against a well-armored front line, supported by light infantry, support-fire, and a mounted fireteam, they did not stand a chance.

The enemy commander did not even have the decency to support the suicide rush with the ballista. Frankly, it insulted Kayleth's professional pride that the enemy commander was so incompetent when he was in all likelihood one of Marquess Darin's favored lieutenants.

But then again, perhaps that should have been expected. Incompetent and megalomaniac leaders tended to cultivate a circle of confidantes that Kayleth rather uncharitably described as the 'circle of eunuchs'. Said eunuchs were all sycophants and incompetents, spending most of their time honing their skills in political backstabbing.

Kayleth urged Elaine back to the main formation, looking out for archers. Rebecca saluted with her bow, grinning, as she sent three arrows through an enemy archer's chest, leg, and ear. Kayleth suspected lung damage and severing of an artery. The archer didn't even try to staunch his own bleeding, and Kayleth made a cursory mental note to buy barbed arrows after the battle. The wyvern slowed into landing speed, and Kayleth saw the last of the enemy push get electrocuted by Erk.

"Hmm… Oswin, you're bait today. Take this shield, a present from Marquess Darin." Kayleth took the shield hanging by Elaine's side, and gave it to the armored knight. "After they waste five shots, we will evict the invaders from the sentry fortifications at the top of that hill. Sir Marcus, please stay back and point Lady Lyndis and company in the right direction. It's impossible not to recognize her. Then help Merlinus drag our camp to the castle. The enemy only has six soldiers left outside the castle. Let's move!"

"Bait? Do we have to risk Oswin's life?" Hector grumbled.

"Sir Oswin, kindly tell Lord Hector that it's your job."

"It's my job." A voice distorted by the steel that encased the Ostian rumbled. He only had to walk a few paces before the enemy archer spotted him and sent round after round of siege weapon grade missiles.

A round struck him square on the shield, and another punctured his armor, lodging in the right side of the knight's stomach.

"Priscilla, Serra!" Kayleth motioned the healers forward. Fortunately, the armor stopped most of the momentum and the oblique angle further decreased the penetrating power.

Nevertheless, a ballista round hurts. Oswin let out an involuntary shudder accompanied by an uncharacteristic groan as Hector wrenched what was essentially a big arrow out.

"He'll be fine. But he needs rest for the rest of the day, Kayleth." Serra noted calmly, and Kayleth thought she might have been worried for Oswin.

"You have a spare suit, I assume?" Kayleth asked, studying the wound with an academic interest.

"It pays to be prepared." Oswin gritted his teeth as the healing spells took effect. People who have no experience in such matters think that healing does not hurt. The first thing a good non-commissioned officer does is to teach the new recruits otherwise. After all, pain was a fine motivator for many.

Kayleth turned and saw that the others were watching in rather morbid fascination.

"Well? The ballista's out of rounds. Charge! Up the hill! Remember, we outnumber them for once, so take advantage of that. Lowen, keep pace with the foot soldiers. Priscilla, way at the back! Oswin, Serra, stay here. I'll have you both starve if that gets infected!" Kayleth barked out orders, adding a glare in for effect. One of the things his father taught him, that Kayleth was grateful for, at any rate, was how to put malice and killing intent in his gaze.

As the troops rushed to obey, Kayleth hoped that no one got hurt. A tactician could only do so much in creating a favorable situation for his army. War, however, was a fickle master.

As his wyvern squawked, Kayleth jolted out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to where her claws were pointing.

If Kayleth were a devout man, he would've prayed in thanks to God. He was, however, the kind of believer who paid lip service, at best. So he thanked Lyn, instead.

"Kayleth!" The Lady of Caelin shouted. Her retainers called out similar greetings.

"Lady Lyndis, Sirs Kent, Sain, Wil, and Dame Florina. I'm glad to find you all well. Knights, support Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector charging up that hill. Tell Lord Hector, Erk, and Sir Lowen to handle their commander at the gates. Wait for me afterwards." Kayleth said, a neutral mask shielding his face. The knights were glad of the opportunity for vengeance, and charged up the hill after an approving nod from Lyn.

Kayleth got off Elaine, sank to his knees, and stuck out his neck. He stared resolutely at the grass and the rather impressive specimen of a slug that was inching away from him.

"Lady Lyndis, of Caelin. Your servant has returned, and finds himself to have been **negligent** in his duties. It is time to render judgment, milady."

"… Huh? Negligent? Judgment?" Lyn asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The favored form of punishment for such criminal negligence as to cost one's Lord the realm is beheading. Seeing as you are, technically, the Marquess in absentia, it means you can do whatever you want with me. In my defense, I still contend that it was best not to burden Caelin with additional military expenditure and that I could not have known about Marquess Darin's intentions. Still, it is your place to dispense justice and-"

Lyn grabbed the tactician's chin, and lifted it so that she could peer into his resolute and sorrowful gray eyes. "There was no negligence, but mine. There is no one to render judgment, but the people of Caelin. There is no justice, but to pay Marquess Laus back for this grievance. But since you are so keen to be judged, I would be loathe to leave a retainer unrewarded…. You are forgiven, as I promised you a month ago, and the people of Sacae never lie. Now, your Lady commands you, lead me to victory."

Kayleth stared in horror. Anger, and some kind of punishment, would be far more preferable to this. He was quite sincere in offering his neck.

"But, L-Lyn! You have to punish me. It's what proper nobles do in such situations! At least cut off a finger, please! To have failed you in your moment of need… I even considered suicide!"

A brief expression of disgust crossed Lyn's face, but to Kayleth's further consternation, a kind and graceful smile adorned the Lady moments later. Pity for the Bernese outcast flooded her blue eyes. "Then I am doubly glad that I am not a proper noble." With a sterner look, she continued, "Oh, and don't you dare think about ending your own life again, **Baron**… I had thought you more responsible than that. It seems I will have to command you to consult me before you contemplate such matters."

"Your wish is my command, as always, Lyn." Kayleth murmured, staring at her feet while doing so.

"Did you really think so little of me that you expected me to do you bodily harm, Kayleth?" Lyn asked in a crossed voice.

"Huh. Now that I think about it, I should have expected this. I apologize for my slight of your character."

"As always, you are forgiven."

"Well, then, up we go." Kayleth mounted the wyvern, and extended a hand to Lyn.

She took it.

* * *

><p>"Lady Lyndis." Eliwood bowed politely. "I am glad to see you well."<p>

"Thank you for your assistance, Eliwood. We wouldn't have Caelin back without you."

"It's my fault for driving Marquess Darin out of Laus-"

"Without meaning to sound impatient, Caelin is not ours yet." Kayleth pointed at the citadel.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Hector said.

"Ah, right, let me introduce you! This is Hector, of Ostia, brother of the Marquess!"

"Er… right, how do you do, uh… who was it we were fighting for again?" Hector scrunched up his face, trying to remember.

"Lady Lyndis, of Caelin," Kayleth hissed, as though speaking to a dog.

"I was watching you fight, Lord Hector, and I must say… you should be more careful with your axe! You're a threat to your allies!" Lyn glanced at Florina while she said this.

"What did you say?" Hector growled.

"Lyn! Despite his unorthodox style, Lord Hector has been instrumental in our continued survival! He may not be that bright, but his enthusiasm makes up for it, I'd say." Kayleth chided her.

"Granted, Hector's style is a little dangerous, but… there's no one I rely on more. He's well-enough aware of his surroundings." Eliwood added.

Hector rolled his eyes. "The way you two defend me, I sound like a barely tamed bear."

"That was the effect I was going for!" Kayleth grinned.

"Oh? … I'm sure you're right. My apologies. I don't know what has come over me. Thank you for your help, Lord Hector."

"No apologies necessary. Just give me Darin."

"I'm afraid Kayleth cannot do that, seeing as Darin is mine." Lyn glared at Kayleth, signaling him to back her up.

"Uh… why don't we discuss such details later, you know, in the flow of battle?" Kayleth said hopefully.

"He's armored and he wields a lance. The obvious choice is me. I'm also the representative of Ostia, which Marquess Darin rebelled against." Hector pointed out.

"He attacked my castle, and my grandfather. By all rights, he is mine!" Lyn retorted.

"Oh, just because I can't settle this with a spar-"

"What, because I'm a woman?" Lyn glared at the Ostian Lord.

"No, it's not because of that…" realizing that he was a terrible liar, Hector amended his statement. "Well, yes, it's partially that. But, Oswin also taught me that unarmored swordsmen such as yourself have no chance whatsoever against heavily-armored infantry, such as myself."

"So you've already decided that you know my strength, is that it? I challenge you for the right to Lord Darin's head, Hector!"

"What? I can't-well-fine!"

"Now, now, why don't we all settle down. I have the final say in this matter, anyways. There will be no spar-"

"You think I can't defeat an axeman? A slow and clumsy one at that?" Lyn narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I don't think that," Kayleth said in a soothing tone, though the calculating part of his mind doubted Lyn's chances. "It is your retainer's humble opinion that we should not waste our energy on such matters when we have to assault the citadel proper tomorrow."

"But Darin is there!" Hector said. "We have to settle this, now! Of course, the logical decision would be me-"

"I don't see much logic behind it," Lyn muttered. "This is my realm. The decision should fall to me!"

"Enough! I don't care whose land it is, nor do I care what your logic is. All that matters is opportunity and the appropriate tactic to seize it. We will have no more discussion on this matter. I'd prefer having two or three go at him at once, anyways."

"I'll take half," Hector bargained shamelessly.

"I tell you, I'm the only-"

"Keep this up, and I'll make sure that you two stay far away from him," Kayleth announced, an expression of cold anger on his face. "War is serious business, and as much as I believe you two have the greatest grievances against Darin, I will seize the opportunity should it arise. I realize that you two outrank me, but would you really compromise this army's discipline and efficiency by having a say in battlefield tactics as well? I think not. I will accept overall strategic objectives, but my first duty is to the preservation of the numbers of this small force. In an army I run, there will be no unnecessary risk when the supposed benefit is, at most, satisfaction."

"Uh… hello?" Eliwood squeaked.

"What?" the other three shouted, turning the fury of the argument at the ginger.

"Can I point out that, er… I need Marquess Darin alive, to question him about my father's whereabouts?"

"Huh, I forgot about that. I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood. Vengeance is one of the few things I live for, and I lost sight of the overall objective."

"Wait, but that means your soliloquy about seizing the opportunity is now pointless! I demand you give him to me, Kayleth!" Lyn shouted.

"Can I have a little private time with him, first? I promise he'll still be alive when I'm through with him." Hector said, contemplating just what kind of a private time he would have and enjoying the thought.

"Hmm… I'll go with Hector's suggestion. You can have him after he and I wring all the information he has about the Black Fang out of him, Lyn."

"No torturing." Eliwood said, a stern feature coming across his face for once.

"Even if the peace of Lycia, and all of Elibe, depends on it?"

"Even so." Eliwood confirmed.

"Fine, then. Hector, Lyn, megalomaniacs have a tendency to talk before they fight. Milk as much out of him as you can before you engage."

"I don't want to share." Lyn grumbled.

"Oh... we'll be learning something about sharing right now." Kayleth said, eyeing Oswin as he walked into the room.

"You called, tactician?" Oswin said. It was a strange experience to see him out of his armor. Though he was a huge man by any measure, he seemed smaller.

"Lord Hector, you have Sir Oswin's loyalty, correct?" Kayleth said, disregarding the knight.

"Er... yeah, I guess." Hector scratched his head, wondering what this could be about.

"Sir Oswin, during my, er... training, let's say, in Bern, I was taught to discern more or less when a soldier has reached his full potential without being promoted. Promoted through the use of magical items such as an Elysian Whip, you understand."

"Yes...? What of it?"

"I think you reached yours, Sir Oswin."

Oswin gave pause, unable to process that information in an efficient manner.

"It means that it's time for you to requisition a Knight's Crest from Ostia, and apply for membership in the Brotherhood of Ironblood." Kayleth helped.

"But... that could take months. I'm sorry I could not be of more use to you, Lord Hector." Oswin grimaced.

"Not so." Kayleth grinned, and Oswin stared at him, incredulous. "I had Matthew, ah... acquire, let's say, a Knight's Crest from Castle Laus's treasury. All you need, for now, is the approval of the nearest noble of your land."

"Given, freely and gladly." Hector voiced his opinion on the matter.

"In that case," Kayleth drew the Knight's Crest from one of his inside pockets. "I hope you know the words, Lord Hector?"

"I know I'm not that bright, but I'm not stupid." Hector glared.

"Good. I suspect you do not, however, Lady Lyndis. I'll be your representative in this matter; please observe from the sides. From now on, I will have you memorize the words necessary for the ritual when I want someone promoted." Kayleth gestured to Eliwood and Hector. "Hector, right in front of Oswin. Eliwood, stand across from me, to Oswin's right."

"Why aren't you asking him whether he knows the words?" Hector asked, outraged.

"He's Lord Eliwood, of course he knows the words." Kayleth rolled his eyes. "Now, Sir Oswin... **kneel**."

Though his commanding tone did not have the same presence that his father's had, Kayleth's mimicry was more than sufficient for this matter. Kayleth gave the Crest to Hector.

"Are you Sir Oswin, veteran of the Ironclad, defender of Ostia, a knight sworn to defend the realm?" Hector asked, his voice solemn, his back straight, his ceremonial sword gripped in both hands right in front of him with the tip brushing the ground.

"I am he."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Are you willing?"

"Let none doubt my will."

"Are you able?"

"None doubt my ability."

"Do you, Sir Oswin, swear to uphold the laws of Ostia, form brotherhood with your peers, honor our God and the Saint, obey your Lord, and defend the realm?"

"I am the avatar of justice, brotherhood, faith, and loyalty."

"What of defending the realm, knight?"

"That has always been, and always will be, my duty."

"Only in death will your duty end."

"Even in death, I will serve. Duty is its own reward."

"Devotion will be rewarded."

"I require none."

"Then arise, Sir Oswin," Hector said, tapping the sword on Oswin's shoulder once. "Arise, and say your vows."

Oswin took the proffered Crest, and the power that flowed in it infused his body.

Panting, Oswin rose. "I am Ironblood. No longer am I clad in iron, for I am now Iron. My bones are Iron and my blood is fire. I am the shield of Ostia. None shall pass. Even in death I will serve Ostia."

"And I, Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"And I, Kayleth, in my liege's stead, bear witness to this oath."

Hector picked up Oswin's lance, and gave it to the knight, who accpeted. "May your enemy's weapons find you impervious. May your weapons find the enemies of Ostia. And... when the day comes, may fate find you worthy of a worthy death."

"So say we all." Kayleth and Eliwood said.

After a brief silence, Kayleth decided that the business of the day was concluded.

"Now, I have a siege to plan, a Marquess to deceive, and advantages to make available. Good night." Kayleth said, the finality evident in his voice, about as pliable as iron. "Ah, and Lady Lyndis, I told Merlinus to give you and Dame Florina a tent to share. I hope that is acceptable."

Lyn nodded. The Lords and Oswin bade Kayleth good night before they went away to their respective lodgings for the night.

"Finally." Matthew muttered, emerging from the shadows beneath the tactician's portable desk that he 'acquired' from Marquess Darin's own chambers.

Kayleth gawked at the Ostian spy, pointing. "H-How long have you been here?"

"Haven't you noticed that I was nowhere to be found when you were ordering everyone about making our camp defensible?"

"I thought you were doing something useful, like gathering intel, assassinating officers, and whatnot. Not lying about beneath my desk!"

"To be fair, I slept most of the time, so I was doing something useful." Matthew grinned.

"I hope it was a good sleep, then, because you're not getting any tonight. Now, you've at least collaborated on the state of the citadel's defenses?"

"Yes. Nonexistent."

"What?"

"The ballistae were destroyed, most of the enemy's stock of arrows were kept right outside the citadel, the gate has yet to be repaired, and they're out of burning oil, too. We can starve them out, if you wish. They killed all of the serving staff, and I rather doubt they can find their way to the pantry when it's behind not one, but two hidden doors. Oh, and they locked up a few soldiers in the dungeons."

"How do you know that? Even I don't know that!" Kayleth said, indignant that the spy knew so much about the castle when even he did not.

"My, er… contact, within the castle, of course."

"Well, we don't have the time to starve them out. You have some grappling gear, of course?"

"I am a purported thief, after all." Matthew sighed. "Such prejudice, coming from you."

"Silence, thief. Get over the wall, pose as a fresh recruit, and be near the dungeons. When some of our troops reach the dungeons, you'll slip concealed weapons to the soldiers, and I suspect they'll do a fairly good job of serving as distraction."

"Very good, Kayleth. When will you storm the citadel, might I ask?"

"You may not. Plausible deniability. Oh, and your kind's favorite, 'need-to-know'."

Matthew chuckled. "Understood. Anything else before I go?"

"Why, yes. Slip a sleeping pill in Bartre's drink. I need him focused tomorrow. Get Sain to stop bothering Rebecca. It's getting annoying, set Lyn on him if necessary. Convince Sir Lowen that he did enough practice thrusts for today, and tell Florina she's on watch, the entire night. If she asks, though I doubt she will, tell her it's because she won't be doing anything tomorrow, other than ferrying wounded back and reinforcements forward."

"By anything, I meant a thing, singular."

"Tough luck. Complain to your handler in Ostia, I'm sure he would be most amused."


	24. The Second Restoration

The sun rose from the east.

It was time for men to wage war.

Kayleth was a firm believer in the version of human history that suggested men bled each other ever since they learned how to breathe.

"_Creation. Paradise. Peace. Coexistence with __**dragons**__, of all things. What a bunch of bullshit._" Kayleth thought to himself. He heard a distinct clanking sound behind him and did not even bother turning to address the man producing it.

"All is well." Oswin said.

"Matthew, by now, should have infiltrated the citadel proper. He will unleash the prisoners when deemed appropriate. They have failed to produce archers on the battlements, so he must have succeeded in destroying their supply of arrows. The minor fire and commotion should have left them restless at night. The gate has already been destroyed. This is as ideal a condition as any we can expect in a siege."

"You've been busy, I see."

"As you have. How is the new armor?"

"For one of Laus make, serviceable."

"I suspect it was made for one of the higher ups. We found it in the treasury, you know? With his military program, he didn't leave much in it, but that armor was there."

"I'll try to pretend this wasn't stolen, then." Oswin chuckled.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Ironblood is not one of those morally unimpeachable orders. Practicality runs through your veins. Frankly, I think that's why it is one of the three most successful orders. Four if you include the Pegasus Knights, but, well, they're not really knights."

"They're some tough bitches, though."

Kayleth snorted.

"Granted, Dame Florina does not seem to fit that description."

"Is it not all the more remarkable that she strives to overcome her fear rather? Not everyone is as resigned as we are to our fates of dying on the battlefield, Oswin. Nor should they shoulder the burden of duty that weighs heavily upon us both, a knight and a lord of the realm."

"Well, I don't pretend to understand people who do not have duty. Likely I never will."

"Did I hear a hint of sadness in your voice, Sir Oswin?" Kayleth turned to face the knight.

"More like pity."

"I see. What think you of Lord Hector, Oswin? I don't see why you approve-"

"He's still young. He'll grow into it."

"You think so?"

"Indeed I do. The simple act of joining Lord Eliwood's campaign, after all, shows that he is growing. Lord Uther has matters under control in Ostia. Lord Hector has come to take care of a matter that can potentially spell disaster for Lycia, seeing as Lord Uther is otherwise occupied."

"When you put it that way, sure. I think he still has a lot to learn if he is to become one of the leading nobles of Ostia, however. Being a noble is not about helping friends and going to war, though the latter is certainly quite important. A noble must learn to make the hard decisions in a way that best serves his realm and his subjects. Nobility is a lifetime of sacrifice chained by the shackles of duty and the weight of the responsibility to one's realm and subjects. The only way a commoner can even come close to understanding that is by knighthood. Do you see Lord Hector as one who can give up his friends in order to serve Ostia?"

"I don't know what your background is, and nor do I care to know of it, but have you ever thought that the nobles are the one who should try to be more connected to the commoners, rather than the other way around?"

"Indeed… we have come a long way since the days of the Scouring, and in the case of the nobility, not for the better." Kayleth sighed, pointing at the citadel where Marquess Laus was probably torturing one of the prisoners or having his way with one of the servants. "We've forgotten the values our class is supposed to stand for. We've forgotten that our trade is leadership, not exploitation and court dealings. We've forgotten that the greatest sacrifice is expected of us, not the commoners we conscript into an army to serve as fodder."

"You seem rather well-inclined to the old ways of the nobility." Kayleth could see Oswin raise his eyebrows underneath the helmet.

"I can only be what I am, Oswin. I was bred for it, trained for it, and thrown into war for it. It is an aspect of my personality that is as resolute as knightly duty is to yours. Why are we talking so much?"

"You started, I seem to recall."

"Did not."

"If you insist, Baron."

"Stop mocking me, knight. It's time to recapture my barony. Rouse our troops. We attack two hours after breakfast."

* * *

><p>Kayleth watched with academic interest as Serra yawned.<p>

It was the biggest yawn he had ever seen.

"Why do we have to get up in this ungodly hour?" The cleric complained.

"Perhaps you should pray to your God and the Saint? Something other than what Oswin heard you pray for might actually be heard." Kayleth chuckled to himself.

"Sir Oswin!" Serra screamed, mortified.

"What did she pray about?" Erk asked, clearly pleased at his former master's consternation.

"She prayed for-"

"No!"

"I'll tell you later, Erk, if you do well in this battle."

"Oh, I will." Erk grinned.

"What about me?"

"Hmm... I won't tell anyone if you heal people so well that no one has serious injuries that take more than three days to recover from."

"So you do know it's something to be embarassed about." Oswin said, shoveling food in his mouth.

Serra looked away in embarassment, huffing and muttering under her breath.

"By the way, an excellent meal, as always, Rebecca. You'll have to teach me some day."

"No problem, Kayleth." Out of the corner of his eyes, Kayleth noted that Wil was staring at the green-haired archer quite intently. He thought it might indicate attraction and filed away the detail for future reference..

"Kayleth, why aren't we attacking now? Why wait for two hours?" Lyn grinded her teeth, her lips concealed, brows furrowed, arms crossed, feet pointing in the direction of the citadel, and her torso angled away from him.

"_Some people should really serve as textbook examples in reading body language._" Kayleth snorted in amusement.

"Indeed, I am anxious to know why we aren't attacking them immediately, Kayleth." Kent said. The knight commander of Caelin, at least, presented a stoic face. His body, however, told a story much like that of Lyn's.

"A few reasons. One is that, assuming Marquess Darin has at least one competent underling, Laus forces should have started rationing by now. They think this siege will be long, given that we don't have a decisive advantage in numbers. So I want my troops to be well-fed. Another is that, Laus forces should have started fortifying the citadel further. It's a waste of time and energy, both of which I don't want them to have. The last is that, as I said, we do not have the decisive advantage in numbers to storm them while they're at full strength. Also, the chances of Darin killing Marquess Hausen is minimal at best if he hasn't done so already. I promise you victory, but only when the opportunity presents itself. Such an opportunity will present itself, in two hours."

Kayleth decided not to tell them about how the stressed Lausian soldiers would act towards the surviving servants during the next two hours. After all, though he had a good idea about what was happening to them right now, it was technically conjecture. There was no sense in worrying Lyn and the rest with such details. Ignorance often was bliss. He hoped none of the servants got pregnant.

"Where's Matthew?" Hector said, noting the spy's absence. "Even the spy usually eats with us."

"Behind enemy lines, doing his duty." Kayleth cocked his head to one side. "I'm surprised you're so worried about him, Lord Hector."

"Behind **what**?"

"No need to worry. His appointed tasks are actually quite safe. The only time he won't be so safe is when he opens the dungeons to let the prisoners through and aid us."

"Kayleth... the prisoners are likely tired and won't be able to put up much of a fight. I ask that you take care to save as many of them as you can." Eliwood spoke for the first time since they started breakfast.

Kayleth glanced at him, and then noted that Lyn agreed.

"As you wish, then. Sir Sain, I'll need you to look after the prisoners once we freed them."

Sain sputtered, spilling the watered wine he was drinking.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're sub-commander. They like you better than they like Kent. You will carry additional vulneraries in case they're seriously injured. You will watch over them until the conclusion of the hostilities. Understood?"

"I still don't see why I have to be sidelined for the rest of the battle." Sain grumbled, an uncharacteristic grimace over his face. "I think I'll join right after I drop off the medical supplies."

"Sain!" Kayleth's voice cracked like a whip. Sain froze, for he had never heard Kayleth speaking in such a tone. "I understand your eagerness to face Darin. However, did you forget your vows? The Lords of this army have appointed me the tactician. To you, my orders have the same authority as those of Lady Lyndis. You may question my orders, but you will **obey**!"

"... As you will." Sain said. Kayleth thought he was suitably chastened, and that all present had the chance to reflect on that fact, too.

"Florina, you will remain behind and defend our camp. Dorcas will also stay, just in case."

"I-I'll try my best."

"Sir Oswin will lead the attack, accompanied by Lord Hector and Sir Marcus. Erk, concentrate on their knights, and then cavaliers. Rebecca, Wil, do not engage knights. The rest of you, support our speartip. Our primary objectives are as follows: the safety of Marquess Hausen and the death of Marquess Darin. Our secondary objective is the death of all Laus troops. Our tertiary objectives are-"

"Kayleth, the prisoners should be the secondary objectives." Eliwood said.

"I cannot risk stragglers getting through, Lord Eliwood. Have you any idea what a defeated army does coming upon an undefended village?" Kayleth had no doubt that Eliwood could not bring himself to imagine what really happened in such instances.

"I suppose they would ask for help?"

Kayleth got up, strode to Eliwood's side, and leaned in to whisper what really happened when undisciplined soldiers, fresh from defeat and all too aware of their own mortality, find a vulnerable village with no appreciable defenses.

Face red, Eliwood said, "The prisoners will be the tertiary objectives."

"I'm glad you're learning to prioritize, Lord Eliwood. As Lord Eliwood said, prisoners are our tertiary objectives. If necessary, they will even join the battle. I doubt they'd need to, though." Kayleth grinned. "As some of you know, Sir Oswin has become Ironblood yesterday, he is now a General!"

There was a round of applause, and cheering. Everyone congratulated Oswin, who looked majestic in his artificer-made armor.

"If that isn't enough armor, Hector's armored, too." Kayleth muttered under his breath, chuckling.

"I heard that." Eliwood sighed.

"Or I could send you out, instead." Kayleth joked.

Eliwood did not seem to appreciate his sentiment. Kayleth spread his arms out, baring his palms, and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Retreat!" Kayleth screamed.<p>

Covered by hand-axes, arrows, and magic, the four horsemen disengaged and retreated.

Laus troops stationed at the gate, naturally, thought that they were winning despite their losses. The one Kayleth assumed to pass for a line officer in the Laus army ordered a full pursuit.

As soon as the pursuing Laus forces reached the gate, Kayleth blew his horn to signal a charge.

As Kayleth's reserves joined the fray, Laus troops found themselves surrounded and outnumbered. Marcus, Lowen, Kent, and Sain also turned around to charge into the disarrayed and undisciplined enemy lines.

"After them!" Kayleth shouted as Laus troops fled in terror. "Kill them all before they reach the narrow corridor at the end of this hall! Oswin, you're up front! Don't stop until you breach that bottleneck! Everyone else, form up behind him, go!"

Laus troops were cut down as they fled, Kayleth's order having been quite specific as to the manner in which they were to be dealt with. An injured one try to crawl away, but Oswin stomped on his head, resulting in an audible crack. Oswin paid no more heed to the corpse, and barreled through the narrow corridor Kayleth ahd instructed him to clear.

Try as they might, the defenders did not have the weaponry necessary to stop the armored juggernaut. Oswin came to a stop at the entrance to the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Everyone, clear everything but the throne room. Marcus, you're in charge. Take defensive positions right outside the throne room, and wait for me. Ooh... that doesn't look good, Sain. Priscilla, patch him up, and then come along with him to the dungeons. Lowen, Bartre, you're with me. We're gonna free the prisoners, first."

"Understood. Everyone, forward! Proceed with caution!" Marcus shouted.

As they descended the stairs, Kayleth produced a key and handed it to Lowen. "Lowen, free the prisoners. Bartre, cover him."

Kayleth watched as they moved to do as they were told. Kayleth sighed, and was about to rest and gather his thoughts when he noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who goes there?" Kayleth said in alarm.

A red-haired swordsman, a mercenary by his bearing, started hacking at the tactician.

"Shit!" Kayleth yelped, urging Elaine to stick to the ceilings. "Whatever Laus is paying you, I'll pay you double! My army's about to win, anyways! You should side with the victor, don't you think?"

The mercenary merely buried his sword in Kayleth's right leg. The tactician screamed in impotent fury.

"Kayleth!" Priscilla shouted. The high-pitched sound distracted the merceanry from his bloody work, and Kayleth took advantage of the situation to flee to a safer location.

"You... Can it be?"

"Kayleth, you're hurt! Let me take care of that for you. Sir Sain's injuries are more serious than expected, and-zz"

"Priscilla, do you know that man?"

"Huh? Uh..."

"So you don't remember. That is... good." The mercenary said, speaking more to himself rather than to Priscilla.

"Raven!" Kayleth felt the familiar glow of a healing spell in his leg while turning to see who the voice belonged to.

"Lucius!" Kayleth and Raven shouted in unison.

"Lucius, get your friend to stop trying to kill me!" Kayleth waved at Lucius frantically, pointing the other hand at Raven.

"Raven, don't hurt him!"

"I agree! Wholeheartedly!" Kayleth nodded. He noted that Raven seemed to know Priscilla, and his expression told him that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Kayleth was quick in placing the troubadour between Raven and himself.

"Kayleth!" Priscilla said, scandalized. Kayleth was surprised she figured out his intentions in moving behind her so quickly. He was relieved when Lowen and Bartre came back with the Caelin prisoners.

"Lowen, Bartre, men, surround that mercenary!"

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Lucius shouted. "Please, Kayleth, he's with me!"

"He fought for Laus... did you do the same, Lucius?" Kayleth's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you think he was imprisoned while I was not?" Raven snorted. "I assume you're part of the army that Marquess Ostia's brother assembled?"

"You assume correctly. So... your own allegiance?"

"Is the troubadour with you?" Raven pointed at Priscilla. Kayleth thought he detected a hint of recognition in Priscilla's eyes,

Kayleth did not particularly enjoy the thought of letting someone who bled him live. However, he had few soldiers, and knew his recruitment options were limited. Though Raven did not have the bearing of a veteran mercenary, Kayleth thought he could use him. Raven had the kind of fierce determination and firm will that Kayleth appreciated in his soldiers. He would wheedle Lucius about Raven later, but he couldl use his attachment to Priscilla and Lucius until then.

"Yes. Now then, who are you with?"

Raven glanced at Lucius. "Well... I am paid for another two years or so. Therefore, Caelin. I have no love for Laus."

"Excellent, and I am correct in saying Lucius is in a similar situation?"

Raven's gaze hardened. "He's with me."

"Excellent. I'm Baron Kayleth of Caelin, tactician of this army. By the authority of the current regent of Caelin, you're with me. Wait at the entrance of the throne room, if you please. Lucius, well met. Please accompany Raven. Lowen, Bartre, follow them. Priscilla, with me."

Kayleth saw Raven's eyes furrow, his lips tighten, and his hands clench; he saw that his ploy was working.

"_A mercenary with deductive reasoning as well as a strong will... He will make a fine addition to the army._"

Raven nodded, and Kayleth did the same.

"What about us, Baron?" One of the prisoners asked.

"Stay here. I doubt it's necessary for you to fight when you're injured as it is."

"But-"

Kayleth inflected his voice with cold and absolute command, a tone that brooked no question; if the order came from a more physically impressive man, disobedience would have been unthinkable. "Stay **here**."

The second part of the sentence was left unsaid for the benefit of everyone involved.

Kayleth urged Elaine forward, keeping pace with Priscilla. Raven could not hope to keep up with the speed of the mounts, and Kayleth would have his obedience for the time being.

"Kayleth, what took you so long!" Hector snapped as he saw Kayleth turn about the corner.

"Almost getting my leg chopped off, thank you for asking Lord Hector." Kayleth replied.

"You know, he tried to kill me when I showed up!" Matthew said, grinning.

"How was I supposed to know you were you, huh? It was in the middle of the damned battle!"

"Speaking of the damned battle. How many of them are left? Where's Darin?"

"He left the premises yesterday. I couldn't send a signal because, well, I was otherwise occupied." Matthew said.

"A General and two other knights." Eliwood said.

"Time to end this farce. Everyone, gather around!" Kayleth noticed Raven, Lucius, Lowen, and Bartre show up. Kayleth glanced at Matthew and gave a barely noticeable nod at Priscilla. Matthew noted this and placed himself right behind Priscilla.

"Lowen, Kent, take heavy spears and breach the entrance. Take out the two knights. Oswin, Hector, you're next. Kill the knights if they're still alive, and engage the General if not. Erk, Lucius, kill the General. Lady Lyndis, Raven, protect Erk and Lucius. Serra, stay just in case, but stay far away from the General."

"What about the rest of us?" Eliwood asked.

"You stay here. The rest of you, find where the serving staff are held, and free them. Then get them to clean up the mess. Help them. Ah, loot the bodies, too. Reconstruction takes gold. Afterwards, assemble in the Great Hall, please. If you're too tired or injured, of course, you may take up guest rooms and rest. It is likely, though, that you'll have to clean up the mess left behind by Laus swine." Turning his attention towards the throne room, Kayleth said. "Commence combat operations in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... go!"

Kent, eager to avenge the defeat and the subsequent loss of Castle Caelin, charged through the entrance first. Lowen, perhaps encouraged by Marcus's evaluating eyes, went through next.

Kayleth observed, to his disappointment, that the heavy spear, while heavy and sturdy enough to damage the heavily-armored knights, slowed the cavaliers.

The tactician grimaced. There would be a reckoning after the battle. All troops would undergo intense sparring and training sessions after reclaiming the citadel. While the commander's use of individual soldiers was important, what mattered in the end was the ability of the soldiers to carry out the commander's orders.

Hector and Oswin breached the opening left by the charging cavaliers, and hacked at the knights with their axes. Kayleth noted that the enemy general was sitting on the throne.

His tempers flared. "Erk, Lucius, kill that bastard!"

The spellcasters hastened to obey.

Lyn and Raven went in to cover the spellcasters, Raven tackling Lucius to the ground to help him evade a javelin.

Kayleth did not like Lyn's stance. He realized what she was going to do. Kayleth's command cracked like a whip. "Lyn! Hold!"

Lyn faltered, swaying between following her impulses and doing as Kayleth told him to. "**Lyn**." Kayleth drew out the syllable. Erk and Lucius continued to bombard the General, but it seemed that this one was quite resistant against magic.

"Hector, Oswin, at him!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hector shouted in joy as he rushed towards the General. Lyn saw this, and Kayleth knew that she was going to attack.

Elaine had been carrying Kayleth around the throne room, the second largest room in the citadel, and did as her master willed.

A moment before Lyn was in range of the General's lance, Kayleth crashed Wyvern into the heavily armored soldier's side.

The room wasn't large enough for the wyvern to have gathered enough momentum to topple the General. Kayleth saw his opponent raise his lance and he steered Elaine to the left.

Elaine roared in fury and pain as the lance pierced her soft underbelly.

Lyn cut off the arm that held the offending lance. The enemy General screamed. It was a scream that was cut short by Hector's axe.

"Serra!" Kayleth shouted. The cleric rushed towards the wyvern's side.

"Kayleth!"

"Silence!" Kayleth glared at Lyn.

"She'll be alright, Baron." Serra said quietly.

"Good. Rest here, Elaine. Oswin, Erk, Lucius, Raven, please look after my wyvern. Rest of you, to the Marquess's chambers, now!"

"I'm sorry, Kayleth." Lyn said, a trace of fear evident in her voice.

"Later."

* * *

><p>"Hector, breach... now!"<p>

Hector's axe smashed through the door. Lyn was the first to enter the room.

"Grandfather!" Lyn shouted. "Get away from him!"

"Shh." Kayleth heard a placating female voice.

Kayleth saw that the woman had pinkish hair, cropped short. She looked agile... and dangerous.

Kayleth said as calmly as he could. "Lady Lyndis, Hector, Eliwood, back. Woman, identify yourself."

The woman stood up, and answered with just as calm a bearing. "Baron Kayleth, a pleasure. The Ostian intelligence community appreciates your service."

"Identify. **Yourself**."

"Everyone, this is Leila. Leila, this is, well, you know all of them, right?" Hector said. "She's a spy in service to Ostia."

"The Marquess has been injured, but will be stable with a good rest. Sister Serra, please look after the Marquess, the rest of us... will have a discussion of a rather senstiive nature."

Kayleth nodded at Serra, who went to the Marquess's side. The Lords and Leila entered the adjacent chamber.

As Leila was about to enter, Kayleth grabbed both of her arms, pinning her with his weight.

"What-"

"Kayleth, what are you-"

"If you are indeed a loyal servant of Ostia, you will disarm. I've seen too many supposedly loyal men, and women, turn on their masters. If you decide to kill me, assassin, rest assured that you will be trapped beneath my body and that one of those three will kill you."

"More prudent than I was led to believe... very well." Kayleth thought he heard something akin to mild appreciation in her voice.

The tactician searched the spy thoroughly. It was a search that yielded dozens of knives, poison, a sword, and two daggers.

"Fondle me enough, Baron?"

Kayleth's face reddened, but continued in his task to find a suicide pill and a signet dagger. It looked a lot like the one he saw on Marquess Uther's desk.

"Oh. Er... I guess if you had turned, you probably could have killed Marquess Ostia." Kayleth got up, and reached out with one hand to help Leila get off the ground.

"No apologies?" Leila smirked.

"For due caution? Never. So you say you have information of a sensitive nature? I assume Lord Hector has the necessary clearance to have you enlighten us?"

"No. But Lord Uther told me to enlighten his 'wayward younger brother' of the situation at hand. Oh, he told me to tell you as well, Baron."

"I vouch for Eliwood. I'd tell them everything even if you don't tell them now, anyways." Hector shrugged.

"Lady Lyndis's grandfather is my liege. He'll order me to tell her." Kayleth put on a benign smile that he was certain Leila saw through.

"What do you know of operational security, Baron?" Leila put on a smile just as professional and well-practiced.

"Just because I'm Matthew's asset doesn't mean that I don't know of it, spy. Bern as it is now has nothing to do with me. But as to your literal question, this conversation will not pass beyond this room."

"Very well. Your orders, Lord Hector." Leila gave a small curtsy to the Ostian Lord.

"Permission to begin, granted." Leaning in, Hector whispered so that only Leila could hear. "The answer is... 'the people, always and forever.'"

"Confirmed presence of Lord Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia. Clearance level: TS Untouchable." Leila placed her mouth next to Hector's left ear, and whispered. "The final countersign is... 'the balance, sacred to us all, may it endure forever.'"

"Well met, Leila."

"Greetings, Lord Hector. Yours to command."

"Begin."

"I assume you all know of Marquess Darin's ambitions?"

"It's why we're here." Kayleth answered, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"But Marquess Darin has always had ambitions."

"So why act upon it now, hmm?"

"Correct, Baron. Why now? Surely it would have been more advantageous for Darin to have attacked while Ostia was occupied with the matter of House Cornwell, no?"

"Get to the point, spy." Kayleth growled. "I have a castle to secure, an army to care for, and a wyvern to nurse."

Leila giggled. Kayleth found it unsettling. Leila did not look the type to giggle.

"So impatient, Baron. Is this how you go about during battles?"

"Impatient about inefficiency, yes. Get on with it." It took most of Kayleth's willpower to keep his face neutral.

"Have you heard of the Black Fang, Lord?"

"Most recently, Marquess Santaruz mentioned something about that group before passing away. When I was... involved in Bern, I heard that it was a group of assassins dedicated to killing unjust nobles. A fringe group, at best. I'm certain the King will do something about it eventually." Kayleth frowned. "The Black Fang in Lycia... it can't be... it's not the main group?"

"Not even close, Lord. They sent their most inexperienced men, and very few of them, at the most."

"What kind of numbers and resources are we talking about? Do they have any significants?"

"Two thousand, at the least. Well-funded, as might be expected of a group of assassins that takes any job as long as the pay is good. The group started cooperating with the nobles about a year ago. I have witnessed one case in which members assassinated the King's 'loyal opposition.' They have a score of... significants, but among them, the top four are known as the Four Fangs." Leila visibly suppressed a shudder. "Lord Hector, you must take care never to fight any of them. They're... formidable!"

"I need information, spy. See that Matthew is handed a package as soon as you can manage it."

"Of course, Lord tactician. Information is a tactician's shield, after all. Anyhow, as I was saying, the Black Fang is behind the, er... unfortunate, incidents in Lycia. What their goal is, I have not yet been granted the status to find-"

"You've infiltrated the group? Well done!"

Leila put on a small smile. "Don't interrupt unless you have real questions, Lord." Kayleth felt the oppressive gaze that accompanied it. "All I can tell you for now is that the Black Fang started changing a year ago. Their leader, Brendan Reed, took a new wife named Sonia. The Black Fang took a turn for the worse since then. Sonia is controlled by a man named Nergal. I have yet to lay eyes upon him. I apologize for my failures and will endeavor to correct them, Lord Hector."

"Where is Marquess Pherae being kept, Leila?" Eliwood asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood, of course you'd want to know that first. Nergal and the Marquess are both at the Dread Isle."

"The Dread Isle? The Island no one comes back from?"

"Yes... my condolences, Lord Eliwood."

"What? We're not giving up! Not here! Darin and this Nergal both have to pay!" Hector started shouting.

"That's right! We're not giving up just because of some stories! It's an island! There are many islands!" Lyn shouted just as passionately.

"Your command, Lady Lyndis." Kayleth said. "Your will. Give guidance to your servant."

"If that is your will... I suggest taking a ship at Port Badon. Those you encounter at Dread Isle probably won't be the elite of the Black Fang, so there is a chance of victory."

"So Ostia will not support this venture?" Kayleth said.

"You already have all we can spare."

"That bad, hmm?"

"Our Orders have taken up defensive positions at Araphen. Legions have assembled at the Bernese-Lycian border. Our ambassador to Etruria is pleading for help, and already they have seen fit to send us two Legions. The Kutolah have been alerted to the situation, and even now their nomadic home moves closer to the Bernese border. Marquess Uther has authorized an extended stay of the Second Wing of the Pegasus Knights. Warrirors of the Western Isles flock to both sides."

Kayleth's mind reeled. This was the worst case scenario held off only by the little hitch in Darin's plans, and just in time, too, it seemed.

"I see. That bad, hmm?"

"Of course, Ostia will provide whatever support it can. As much gold as we can spare, as much information as we can gather, as many safehouses as you need-"

"Yes, I get the point, thank you. Do you not have other duties to attend to?"

"Of course, Baron. Lord Hector?"

"Dismissed."

"Good luck, and good hunting."

Leila curtsied, and turned to leave.

"Matthew!" Kayleth shouted.

Leila spun around, looking for the spy. Her eyes were wide, but her gaze softened. She stopped when she realized he wasn't there.

"I must be hallucinating, Leila. May we meet again under more pleasant circumstances." Kayleth gave a curt nod. "He is likely searching enemy corpses in the throne room... Have fun."

* * *

><p>"The castle is secure. The Marquess lives. Bodies have been looted. The governance of Caelin is back on schedule. We have resupplied."<p>

Kayleth stared at Matthew.

"What?"

The tactician leaned across the desk to whisper. "You're... concise today. Is it something to do with, ah... Leila?"

Matthew's expression slipped for a second.

"I see. Go sleep."

"But-"

"You're no use to me right now. There will be time enough for your reports during the journey to Badon. We leave tomorrow."

"Good night, Kayleth." Matthew bowed, and propped himself on the sofa of Kayleth's office.

"Not here, idiot!"

"You're such a bore sometimes, Kayleth." Matthew got up, but took a cushion with him. Kayleth sighed, but let it slide.

"Baron..."

Kayleth saw that Kent was still kneeling.

"I have failed the Marquess, Lady Lyndis, Caelin-"

"Through no fault of yours. You're young for a Knight Commander, after all. Further, if Lyn has forgiven you, it doesn't even matter what I think." Kayleth got off the chair, and walked to Kent, offering him a hand. Kent accepted, and stood. Kayleth whispered. "If you are so eager to atone, however, I'm sure there is suitable use for you in future battles."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're first watch."

"Understood. Good night, Baron Kayleth. Good night, Lady Lyndis." Kent's face turned back to the stern and dutiful expression he usually had.

Kayleth sighed, and buried his face in his hands.

"Kayleth..." A reproachful voice said.

"You're forgiven."

"Huh?"

Kayleth took his hands off his face. "Even if you should commit some terrible crime, and the four corners of the world come in arms against you, I'll stand with you. Of course I forgive you. How could I not forgive you...?"

Lyn sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"However, you must promise me that you will never disobey my orders in battle again. For any reason." Kayleth saw that Lyn's face suggested defiance, and continued. "The notion that it is alright to disobey my orders in battle is dangerous, Lyn. People could lose their lives if you, one of their leaders, go against my judgment. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? Unless... you think you know better than I the flow of battle and the matter of life and death?"

"O-Of course not! I have complete faith in your judgment in battle."

"Not enough, apparently, to do as I tell you to."

"That's because you insist on coddling me! I'm a warrior, a Sacaen!"

Kayleth chuckled, and took two strides to place himself behind Lyn, who was standing close to the door.

"What-"

Kayleth wrapped his arms around Lyn's waist, and whispered. "I love you, Lyn. I would never do you the dishonor of treating you thus. I will admit that I care more for you than I do other soldiers in this army, but it cannot be denied that you are one of the three most important individuals in this army."

"Why me?"

"Because if you die, Kent, Sain, Florina, and I will lose most, if not all, willingness to fight, dear. Whatever kind of garbage would I be if I let my love die?"

Lyn hesitated, still, but eventually she bowed her head. "Alright, Kayleth. It'll never happen again."

"Good. Now, on another matter entirely."

"Yes?"

"Though I am sworn to Caelin, I am sworn to no Lord, Lyn. This anomaly will be rectified." Kayleth bent his knee. His back was straight, and his gaze steady as he beheld Lyn. "I'll stick to a more or less traditional oath of fealty. You can say whatever you like. Sword on my shoulder, please."

Lyn found her body moving to do what Kayleth asked her to do.

"I am Kayleth, of Caelin. God of the Eight Heroes, bear witness to my vow. Upon your call, I have come forth. I ask of you, Lady Lyndis, of Caelin and Sacae, are you to be my liege lord?"

Lyn hesitated for a moment, but Kayleth nodded solemnly, forcing her to acquiesce to the ceremony. She sighed. "I am."

"Then, by the blue blood that flows through my veins, your friends are my friends, your people are my people, and your enemies are my enemies." Kayleth's brow furrowed at the thought of said enemies, who were revealed to be more dangerous than he had anticipated. "My mind, body, and soul are yours to command: in peace or war, in living or dying. Direct my wrath, and your enemies shall fall, just as the dragons fell beneath the iron heel of man."

Kayleth stared at Lyn expectantly.

"Oh. Uh... I accept?" Seeing that the tactician did not find her statement satisfactory in the least, Lyn floundered for something else to say. "That is to say... I, Lady Lyndis, accept your oath. I will not forget this moment... nor will I fail to reward you for your services. Devotion with love, courage with honor, and your faults with forgiveness."

"Uh... you're not supposed to reward me for my faults, especially not with forgiveness." Kayleth winced.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lyn grinned. "Is that it?"

"The pact, sealed with a kiss on my forehead. Then, I kiss your ring. A shame you don't... have one. Your hand will have to suffice."

"You're sure that's not an excuse to touch me?" Lyn teased.

"I'm glad you caught on so quickly."


	25. Enterprise

"So that is Badon, hmm? What a festering blight on the face of Elibe," Kayleth furrowed his brows in contempt at the forms of pirates and various other low-lives he could see with his spyglass.

"A free city, so there's little in the way of taxes. A haven for pirates as well, as long as they behave. They have an arena, too."

"An arena? Intriguing…" Kayleth quickly jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment.

"Never bet more than six hundred gold… call off the bet immediately if disadvantaged by the weapons triangle… you're actually thinking of having people in the arena, Kayleth?"

"Yes, Matthew. Give these instructions to Marcus, and let him oversee the operation; deviation from my formula will not be tolerated. Tell him to take Serra as healer and draw Bartre, Raven, Wil, Kent, Sain, Guy, Lowen, and Oswin. Don't give me that look, all of them know what they signed up for; they're all either knights or mercenaries, fighting is their profession. We enter the city proper tomorrow, and stay at an inn until we can find transport."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"You know, the usual. Except… find someone who'll take us to Dread Isle, first. Information about the Black Fang can wait."

"I'll try, but I doubt people are so willing," Matthew said uneasily.

"We can hire pirates as a last resort, or steal a ship if need be."

"Your wish is my command."

The days after the reclamation of Caelin were surprisingly peaceful ones. The tactician did not like what Leila had reported. The Black Fang's reach was far too long for his taste, and even its core belief, that corrupt nobles should be done away with, had apparently been subverted by the one called Nergal. To what end he sought a war in Lycia, Kayleth had not a clue.

"_However, this Nergal… he threatens to harm what is mine, and that is enough, isn't it?_" Kayleth's eyes narrowed. He prided himself in his knowledge, and his logic that wielded it like a weapon. Nergal had humbled him, and Kayleth hated being humbled.

Sending some of the troops to the arena was a practical move, designed to gain experience and gold. While gold was not, as some of his teachers believed, the sinews of war, Kayleth did not underestimate its importance in the functions of an army.

More importantly, at least by Kayleth's reckoning, he wanted nothing more than to humble Nergal. The mere thought that one he had never even met almost took away the one person in the world who believed in his redemption was intolerable. That Nergal may yet achieve that end grated against his senses. Nergal dared to hurt Kayleth's pride without even being aware of it, and that made his failure all the more humiliating.

"_At least that failure can be rectified,_" Kayleth grinned savagely

"-Baron. Kayleth?"

"Huh?" Kayleth whirled around.

"Were you woolgathering?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"I never said you weren't astute, Sir Marcus," Kayleth answered irritably. "What is it? Is it about the arena? I can explain-"

"Much as I do not care for some of your stratagems, I couldn't care less about the use of the arena."

"Really? I thought you'd be the most vocal opponent."

"We know what we're up against, just as we know the odds are stacked against us. I might be a Paladin, but haven't you ever considered that I needed to survive long enough to become one?" Marcus chuckled.

"Heh. Alright, then. What did you want to talk about?"

"Eliwood is worried for his father."

"Er… I assume that's not news to you, Marcus. For your sake as much as mine."

"It would do him, and therefore our group as a whole, much good if you allay those fears."

"By the old gods, you'll have me become non-commissioned officer, won't you?"

"I don't see why not, seeing as we're so few in numbers."

"The tactician shouldn't get all friendly with the troops. I need to be able to send them into danger without flinching-"

"What about Lady Lyndis?"

"That's not fair, Sir Marcus, and you will retract that statement immediately," Kayleth growled.

"Fine, but perhaps that was not the best example. What I mean is… you already have a vested interest in the people this army is comprised of."

"Everyone in this army has a vested interest, and it's why they're in this army. What fools these mortals be."

"You more than most."

"Get to the point."

"In having so much personal interest in the members of this army, your judgment is already affected."

"Granted," Kayleth muttered reluctantly.

"So the only resolution, the only way to show that you play no favorites, is to have personal connections to every single one of them. Especially Eliwood, seeing as you two are in constant contact with each other," Marcus shrugged.

"… You make sense, Sir Marcus."

"Thank you."

"But I doubt Lord Elbert will live for long."

"What?" Marcus's eyes narrowed.

"You've given me honesty, and I return the favor. I think Lord Eliwood needs to steel himself, for he will in all likelihood find himself Marquess Pherae by the end of our mission in Dread Isle."

"You can't possibly-"

"Actually, I have some pretty compelling theories, and no, I admit I can't know for certain. But it is your duty to harbor hope for your liege, as it is mine to consider the most likely outcome. This Nergal character, whoever the hells he may be, must know on some level that we will not grant him mercy. On that note, he stands nothing to lose and satisfaction to gain in killing Lord Elbert… if we even get close to succeeding in the rescue operations."

"He's too young to be-"

"If legends are to be believed, so was Roland. They called him 'Little Knight' for more than one reason, you know. Other than the obvious sexual implications, I mean."

"Eliwood is not Roland!"

"I know perfectly well he isn't. However, that was just an example. The point is, it is likely that Lord Elbert will die. In that view, you would be remiss not to prepare him for the eventuality of becoming Marquess Pherae. I… apologize. I know he is like a son to you. But children grow up, Sir Marcus. And one of the crucial steps in a boy becoming a man is to step outside the shadow of his father; to kill one's father, so to speak."

"Take care, tactician… you're treading dangerous grounds."

"I do not mean to insult you at all, Sir Marcus. Indeed, it is a strange knight who does not love his Lord in some way, and doubly so if the knight has been in service for a long time. Everything about your service, your training, dictates that you should love your Lord. It is the height of hubris to believe one can force knights to love their Lords, but never as more than vassals. Have you fathered any children, Sir Marcus?"

"… As far as I know, no."

"So I'm correct in assuming Lord Eliwood to be the closest thing you have to a son?"

"He is my Lord-"

"I assure you that, like it or not, he is your son for all intents and purposes. As such, it is your obligation to prepare him for his duty. I will only intervene when I deem it necessary. I will not give up hope that Lord Elbert may yet live. However… if you're asking me to give Eliwood false hope, that I cannot do. It is unbecoming of a tactician to lie to his master, for he will remember it the next time he goes to battle, and begin doubting the tactician's judgment."

"So you will do nothing?"

"Not a damned thing. It'd look a little suspicious to approach him on such personal matters when I always call him Lord Eliwood. I will, however, talk to Lord Hector about the matter."

"I will do my part as well," Marcus promised.

"I expect nothing less."

As Marcus departed, Kayleth noted that, while he said Lord Elbert was likely to die so as to get out of the bothersome job of having to speak to Eliwood on a sensitive subject, it was most likely true.

It was clear Elbert was privy to whatever information Nergal wanted to keep secret, and there was no indication that Nergal was a merciful character thus far in the Black Fang's actions.

Kayleth took comfort in the fact that such an event would terminate his debt to Eliwood, but was troubled to find himself feel a twinge of guilt.

* * *

><p>"Five days and still not a ship willing to take us to the Dread Isle!" Hector shouted in rage.<p>

"We can't afford to wait any longer, Kayleth. We need to head to Dread Isle, tomorrow," Eliwood shifted uneasily.

"There seems to be no other option, Lord Eliwood. We can't steal a ship because, well, we don't have a crew for it. We can't hire one because no one would take our money. I believe the citizens were right from the beginning; we need to chance the pirates," Kayleth winced in anticipation of a tirade by Lyn.

"Pirates? You would trust this venture on a group of bandits in a ship? Our lives on the word of murderers and thieves?" Lyn screamed.

"Pirates can be trusted to understand the value of gold. If it gives you any comfort… we can kill them all if they go for treachery?" Kayleth suggested hopefully.

"It gives me no comfort! I'm going to continue searching for an honest, and safe, way to Dread Isle! Shame on you all!" Lyn stormed out of the room.

"Well… someone's enthusiastic about the idea," Hector observed.

"Her parents and most of her tribes were killed by bandits. Likely she thinks of pirates as nothing more than bandits but in a different terrain. Regardless, it's our only option left and I'll drag her flailing and screaming onboard if need be. At least we got our logistics figured out, and earned a healthy amount of gold at the arena."

"Is it true you named the wagons we purchased?" Eliwood chuckled.

"Why not? I'll introduce you to them later. Their names are Enterprise, Defiant, Titan, and Voyager," Kayleth grinned.

"You named the wagons?" Hector said, unable to grasp the concept.

"Of course! My wagon's named the Enterprise, to boldly go where no one has gone before. Fitting is it not?"

* * *

><p>"Lyn, there's no reason to get so angry about this…"<p>

"Of course there is, we're about to ask pirates for assistance! However did we manage to sink so low?" Lyn wailed.

"However did we manage to find ourselves in two wars? Oh, wait, never mind. How did you manage to find yourself in two wars? I did ask you to stay behind," Kayleth grumbled.

"For the last time, you don't have to shoulder my burden as well. Besides, they dared attack my grandfather!"

The tactician came to an epiphany. "A shame that the perpetrator will be able to get away if we don't make a deal with the pirates, isn't it? Ah well, I wasn't looking forward to battle in any case."

"What? We can't let Darin get away!" Lyn stared at the tactician, appalled.

"Oh? And why not? He's likely to flee to some other country, and launching an attack against him might start a war then. It's really too bad we won't get satisfaction but, I mean, what can we do? No one but the pirates would take us there in time," Kayleth shrugged. The pair rounded the corner of the street, approaching the two Lords who were standing hesitantly in front of the inn that pirates were said to frequent.

Flustered, Lyn said, "Alright, I get the point, you don't have to rub it in."

"Rubbing what in?" Kayleth asked innocently, deciding to admit to nothing. "You heard that Lord Eliwood, Hector? In we go. Lyn, stay out please."

"Huh? Shouldn't I go in, too?"

"I'd rather you have as little contact with them as possible."

"Fine, but be careful in there, won't you?"

"Prudence is in my realm, not yours," Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"You can never know what the likes of pirates would do," Lyn snapped.

"Very well. By your leave, milady." Kayleth bowed low, and then shoved Hector through the door.

The sight which greeted them was nothing particularly exotic. Indeed, it looked similar to any of the dozens of taverns which dotted around Badon. Kayleth dragged the two Lords to the bartender.

"… What are nobles doing here?" the bartender, a stout man of middle age and scars all over his chest asked.

"I hear there are pirates here, and that they're the only ones who would brave the Dread Isle," Kayleth replied. "Perhaps you would be interested in, ah… acquainting us with some of your customers? We'd pay well."

"The Dread Isle?"

Kayleth and the Lords turned to face a humongous pirate, holding a proportionally big axe. He was graying, and seemed like a veteran pirate. Kayleth could not detect a trace of hostile intent from him… most likely the result of decades of conflict and inuring himself to it; this man was always ready for violence.

"Yes, the Dread Isle, and you would be…?" Kayleth trod carefully.

"I'm Fargus, captain of the Davros," the man replied, as if that explained everything.

"I assume you're a, ah… privateer?"

"Pirate, and proud of it! Privateer, feh."

"Yes, we're going to the Dread Isle. Are you interested?"

"Why are you going to the Dread Isle?"

Kayleth considered for a moment. "Revenge."

Eliwood seemed uneasy at the statement, though Hector nodded.

"Well, that's a motivation I can get behind," Fargus grinned. "100,000 gold."

"Excuse me?" Hector growled.

"Surely you jest! Even if your ship is a first-rate ship of the line, armed with Earthshaker class trebuchet, with hundreds of crewmen, your services can't be worth that much," Kayleth gawked at the pirate.

"Deadly serious. There's an arena in Badon."

"True enough, but… 100,000? We only made half that, at the most!"

"What do you mean by 'made' half that, Kayleth?" Eliwood asked.

Realizing his slip, Kayleth explained. "Er… I might have, uh… encouraged some of our soldiers to participate in the arena? We took relatively safe bets, only, I assure you. Marcus is overseeing the entire operation."

"You sent other people to the arena, and yet you didn't ask me to go?" Hector seemed disappointed.

"I considered it, but as unlikely as it is, just in case. I only took bets of 600 gold or less, and Marcus is overseeing all matches, but it doesn't mean that it's infallible."

"About the morality of the matter..."

"Yes, Lord Eliwood, I will inform you of such decisions the next time we have the opportunity to use an arena. About the morality of the matter, I'll only say that it is worse to not prepare the troops. I wasn't going to push our luck further, anyways, today was going to be the last day," Kayleth lied smoothly. He had absolutely no intention to follow through on this particular promise.

"How about I make things more interesting? There's a certain... Swordmaster who has done me wrong. His name is Suzaku, I think. Bring me his head, too. So you'll pay?" Fargus asked.

"We'll have your money and your head soon enough, have no fear. Any preference on how the head is served? We can put it on a pike and place an apple in his mouth, if you wish. Are you going to be in town for long?" Kayleth replied without hesitation, dragging the two Lords out of the tavern.

"Nah, just bring me the head and I'll deal with it. I'll admit, I'm curious about your request, whelps. I'll stay in town long enough," the pirate said gruffly as the trio exited.

"I have a plan."

"You? Have a plan? That really doesn't sound right at all, Lord Hector."

"I'm not all brawn, Kayleth, as much as it might surprise you. Anyways, I need to get back to Ostia."

"Groveling to your brother for money? That's your plan when Lycia might go to war any day?"

"I'm not going to go to my brother." Hector's eyes narrowed. "My possessions should be worth a fair bit of gold, at least 20,000 pieces. Ceremonial armor and weapons are expensive, you know?"

"That's not too bad. What about the rest?" Kayleth allowed.

"The arena, of course."

"Enough with the arena, there's got to be some other way-"

"Shut up, Eliwood," the others said in unison.

"Ho there!" a pirate shouted.

"Ho back," Kayleth replied.

"Here already? We don't have your money yet," Hector said.

"Of course you don't have the money yet, fool! The Captain knows that perfectly well. I came to tell you that you can get on the ship for free."

"Free, you say? What's the catch, pirate?"

"Why, you have to go through us," the pirate grinned. "I'm Dart, first mate of the Davros. If you can get past my shipmates, and speak to my captain, you may board the ship. Oh, but you must bring the Captain a gift."

"You want us to fight you? Fool... do you honestly believe axe-wielding pirates will be victorious against a diverse and well-armed group such as ours? You'll die, to the last man, and then we won't have the crew to steer the damnable ship!" Kayleth said.

"We're not all axe-wielding brutes, fool!" Dart replied. "But you're right about the last bit. I suggest you... ask around."

With that, the pirate left.

"Ask around? What would that accomplish?" Hector snorted.

"Dolt, what kind of a noble are you?" the tactician shook his head.

"He means, Hector, that we would indeed have no crew to take us to Dread Isle if we engage in battle... If we ask around, we will likely find a way to circumvent the crew of the Davros," Eliwood buried his face in his hands.

"No need, though," Kayleth grinned as Florina lowered Huey to ground level, landing softly. "Scout reporting."

"Kay-Kayleth. Lord H-H-Hector. Lord E-Eliwood. Reporting s-strange troop movements to the west," the Pegasus Knight stammered.

"Assuming we have to steal a ship, how would we best do it without getting caught?" Kayleth asked patiently.

"T-There are only a few p-pirates to the north, where we can circle around to the w-west. The airborn option would be most e-efficient, K-Kayleth. Leave it to me."

"Oh, no worries, I'll help, too. I assume by that, you mean there are no archers to the north?"

Before Florina could reply, Matthew landed, having been on patrol on Kayleth's wyvern.

"What now?" Kayleth sighed.

"I assume Dame Florina told you of the pirates? Well, three cavaliers and a Paladin are approaching. They're geared for war. Estimated time of arrival... ten minutes or so."

"Who do we have?"

"Er... the Lords, Florina, Rebecca, Serra, Erk, Lucius, and Dorcas, I believe. The rest are, uh, you know."

"You, too."

"Well, yeah. Me, too."

Someone tapped Kayleth's shoulder. "Um, excuse me?"

"Gah!" Kayleth screamed, and Elaine stepped forward to defend her partner.

"No need for alarm," the purple-haired man put up his hands.

"Who the hells are you, and what the hells do you want?" Kayleth shouted, placing Hector between the man and himself.

"Forgive me, but I am Canas. I am... a scholar, of sorts, a shaman."

"Dark magic," Kayleth spat. "Has the darkness taken you yet? If so, I can free you. If not, I can save you... preemptively."

"Elder magic, that has served humanity well in the olden times. Do you forget that Brammimond was taken by the darkness as well?" the tone showed a touch of annoyance.

"Dark magic, that has, since olden times, claimed the lives of many humans since the olden times. Do you forget, for instance, the massacres in the mountains of Ilia not a few years ago?" Kayleth snarled, as Matthew slipped behind Canas, closing the distance with his blade in hand.

"True enough," the shaman sighed. "However, I have no desire to be taken by the darkness. I am more interested in acquiring knowledge than I am in acquiring power. I intend to die, by my own hands if necessary, before I am taken by the darkness."

Kayleth raised a hand, signaling Matthew to stop. "Well then, scholar Canas, what do you want?"

"Rumor has it that you want to go to Dread Isle."

"Yes... what of it?"

"As I said, I want to acquire knowledge. The Dread Isle holds many mysteries... I would travel with you, and fight for you if need be, if you take me with you."

"Hmm... you're a shaman, right? You're in."

"Huh? How can we trust this guy, again?" Hector asked, scratching his head.

"We're about to go to battle, however briefly, so there's necessity... and does he look like the treacherous type?" Kayleth pointed at Canas, raising an eyebrow.

Hector's gaze scanned the shaman from head to toe, and snorted. "Alright, then. I'm Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia. I guess I'm one of your bosses."

"Tsk, pro forma only." Kayleth could tell from the shaman's smile that he understood, and from Hector's look of annoyance that he knew Kayleth had meant for him not to understand. "I am Kayleth, once of Winterfell, now of Caelin. I'm the tactician of this army, so... I have just about no authority when we're not in danger. On the battlefield though, I am your only commander, until I select a line-officer for our growing magi corps."

Eliwood stepped forward before Hector could say anything. "Hello, Canas. I am Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae. A pleasure to meet an educated man, and please forgive the... eccentricity of my tactician and rudeness of my friend. I'm one of the leaders of this army."

Kayleth saw Lyn approach with the rest of the army not occupied by, well, gambling.

"Kay-leth..." the one on the receiving end of the Sacaen's wrath winced at the level of righteous anger in her voice. "What is this... arena, I just heard about, and why have you not included me?"

That was not what he was expecting, though. "Huh?"

"I understand that training and funds are imporant for an army. You should have asked me to participate, too!"

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'd let my Lady and liege risk herself in the arena, Lyn. But this is a discussion for another time. A small strike force comes for us even as we speak. Analysis, most likely a team of Black Fang assassins. They're all mounted, so Dorcas and Hector will be using halberds. We'll bottleneck them between the wall and the house over there. Ranged troops, aim for the horse's legs if possible. Hector, you're front line. Everyone else, support Hector."

Perhaps petulant at Kayleth's easy dismissal of her question, Lyn said, "So all our hopes are on this brute?"

"I'm afraid so, milady." Kayleth decided to humor her. "But fear not, at least nothing will get through his thick skull."

"Hey!" Hector yelled.

"Enough! Oh. By the way, this is Canas, everyone. Canas, this is everyone. Well, half of everyone, more or less. Introductions later. War first. Move!"

Merlinus procured the appropriate anti-cavalry weapons, cheerfully doling them out. Kayleth put everyone in rows behind Hector.

"I see them!" Hector shouted, brandishing his axe and giving a couple of practice swings.

"Hector, Dorcas, the legs first. The Paladin first, though it seems he's coming in the lead, anyways. Florina, with me."

As Florina and he took to the skies, Kayleth could not believe that the Black Fang had the audacity to send such few troops against so many.

He hoped that the assassins were not justified in their confidence.

"Stand to! Wait until effective range!" Kayleth shouted at his earthbound forces. The enemy Paladin threw a javelin at Hector. The blue-haired Lord got out of the way just in time and brought his own weapon about.

"Florina, now!" As the Pegasus Knight took a considerable risk in a maneuver that would force the Paladin to get close to Hector, Kayleth tossed a javelin at the Paladin from the opposite side. He doubted it would hit the assassin.

However, the javelin did distract the Paladin for a moment, and looked up just in time to see Florina swoop down upon him from the side. Although Florina was actually aiming for the cavalier right behind him, the Paladin urged his horse forward, and into the reach of Hector's halberd.

"Gwahh!" The Paladin screamed as Hector slammed the axe into his shoulder. His right arm now dangled at his side, and Kayleth saw the cavaliers piling behind their leader hesitate.

They should have retreated as soon as possible. But some higher power had decided that they would all die that day. Cavalry charges are worse than useless when they lose their momentum, and Kayleth's infantry took advantage of that fact to slaughter the remaining assassins. The three magic wielders, in particular, were having a field day bombarding nigh-defenseless and immobile cavaliers.

The Black Fang assassins fought to the last man. They may have tried to run, but by then it was already too late. The three lords had anti-cavalry weapons, and none of the assassins were skilled enough to overcome that advantage.

Kayleth signaled Matthew to loot the Paladin's body while he drew everyone else's attention.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it? Back to the inn, people. Florina, you're giving Lyn a ride. Follow me. Hector, take off your armor, and then get on Elaine. Lord Elwood, you can get on right now."

Matthew shook his head, and Kayleth noted with disappointment that the leader of the strike force was not trusted with sensitive information. He resolved to try to take one alive next time. Though nowhere near as skilled as the agents his father kept, Kayleth was a fair torturer and an astute interrogator.

* * *

><p>The crowd roared its thirst. The Swordmaster bowed.<p>

His opponent lay dead, his body broken.

"He's good, Kayleth." Oswin admitted.

"Yes, he's certainly a quick one." Kayleth said.

"We're really doing this?" Eliwood sighed.

"Yes, so stop complaining! I can't believe you're not letting me fight, Kayleth."

"Wrong side of the weapons triangle, can't help it. Maybe next time, Hector, when we get back from Dread Isle."

"What about me?" Lyn said indignantly. Kayleth rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"So... want me to go over the plan again?"

"Unnecessary, Kayleth. Though it rubs me the wrong way to use such treachery." Oswin grumbled.

"Duty is honor."

"Honor is duty."

"We have no one else, Oswin." Kayleth said.

"Lord Marcus can-"

"Lord Marcus is mounted. There are too many variables."

"I can take him, Kayleth." Marcus said, shifting his gaze.

"Too late, it's your turn, Oswin. Good luck, and stick to the plan."

The Swordmaster arrived on the field again, after the body of his last victim was taken out. Kayleth bit his fingers anxiously.

The entire army, save a certain soldier integral to Kayleth's plans, was seated on the front row, cheering on the Ostian General.

The Swordmaster and Oswin bowed to each other.

A bell rang, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

The Swordmaster feinted left, and Oswin fell for it. A silver sword bit into Oswin's left shoulder.

The General was a battle-hardened veteran, however, and knocked aside the Swordmaster, sending him flying across the ground.

This was not in Kayleth's script... Oswin was supposed to block the first blow. But the fight was still continuing on acceptable parameters.

The duelists exchanged four more blows, a battle of speed against skill and tactics. Oswin managed a glancing blow to his opponent's side, but received a wound on his left forearm in return.

Suddenly, the Swordmaster staggered back.

Kayleth grinned. Florina was just on time.

Arenas forbid spectators from bringing metals or mirrors that can reflect sunlight. Everyone knew the reason why, and obeyed.

Flying above the arena, Florina was no spectator.

Her mirror, a large one Kayleth had Matthew 'borrow' from Serra, reflected sunlight directly into the Swordmaster's face.

It lasted for a second, for Florina had to careen through the air as if it had all been a coincidence and couldn't properly keep the aim of the reflected sunlight on the Swordmaster. But it was enough.

Oswin's lance did not miss a beat as it punched through the Swordmaster's heart.

* * *

><p>"So you've made it, whelps?" Captain Fargus cried as Florina and Kayleth landed.<p>

"There was a minor... distraction, but we took care of it. So why do you want to go to the Dread Isle?" Kayleth asked, handing the Captain the head he promised.

"Me? You're the ones who want to go there." Fargus inspected the head and found it satisfactory.

"I've been in a few naval battles, Captain Fargus, and I know your ship can hold a hundred pirates with ease. You could have placed archers in a circle around you, too. So why would a pirate go to such great lengths to lose a wager?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow, and tapped his feet.

"Why do you want to go to the Dread Isle?"

"Ah... point taken."

"What? Shouldn't you find out-"

"Not at all, Lyn. It's his ship, and his business. He has done us the courtesy of not prying into our own. We need a ship and a trained crew. We got extra protection free of charge, too. We should be grateful."

Lyn crossed her arms and glared in response.

"Why, a beautiful lass like this on my ship? Bring more and I'll have to pay you!" Fargus let out a raucous laughter.

"Why, how much are you offering?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow. He stretched his arms out, palms open. "We have four more. How about food and water for the journey? Oh, and guarantee of a return journey."

"Done! I'll agree to wait two weeks, at least."

"Kayleth!" Eliwood and Lyn shouted, appalled. Hector chuckled in amusement.

"Prepare the ship to receive about a score of people. We need space for supplies, horses, and wagons." Kayleth told Fargus, in a polite tone that suggested partnership rather than the commanding intonation that usually accompanied his orders.

"As long as you know who's captain of the ship."

"As long as you make no unreasonable demands."

Fargus grunted and boarded the ship, crying out orders. Pirates put their axes aside and attended to their duties. Kayleth noted that, despite their profession, these pirates were quite well-disciplined.

"Lord Hector, kindly return to the rest of our troops. We board on the morrow, and everyone is to pack and rest. Matthew knows what to do with the gold. Florina, uh... how should I put this... try to carry Hector back?"

"W-What?" Florina was flabbergasted.

"Kayleth, you know quite well Florina is-"

"Florina is the only airborne soldier we have, Lyn. She must overcome her fears. What would happen if a man is wounded and we need her to bring him to the healers? Perhaps this would work better if you ordered her, Lyn. Command her, please."

"Now see here, Kayleth-"

"No! I'll do it!" Florina shouted, and everyone turned to face her in shock. "What? I-I'll just think of him as l-luggage."

"Luggage?" Hector said, rolling his eyes.

"If it helps, yes, he's luggage. Luggage with just about as much intelligence as a sack of carrots. See you later, Florina, Hector." Although Florina flinched at first, she turned away, and simply ignored Hector's existence. The Pegasus took to the skies without much trouble.

"Now then. It seems that you two don't have a clear idea of the stakes of our campaign, Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis."

"Stakes? My father, of course." Eliwood said, puzzled.

"That is a peripheral matter matter, at best, Lord Eliwood." Kayleth narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe the next Marquess Pherae, who was quite possibly the current one, was so painfully naive.

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand." Lyn said.

"An organization of assassins with long reach and resources to rival a Bernese dukedom is inciting rebellion in Lycia and killing loyalist leaders. Now, I do not pretend to know why they do so, but I know the potential consequences."

"What is the-"

"A civil war, followed by an international war as Bern and, inevitably, Etruria are drawn in. Bern because the King will take advantage of his sizeable army to dispel his... lack of popularity, and Etruria because it would want to maintain the balance of power. Now, why someone would wish for that, I have no idea. However, make no mistake. We fight for the lives of tens of thousands."

"That seems pretty far-fetched, Kayleth."

"I realize it sounds paranoid, Lord Eliwood, but it is a scenario that can very well happen. A civil war is easy enough to imagine, for a smaller version of what the Black Fang planned is, in essence, our own campaign. Is it so implausible that an international one can happen given the weakness of four of the Lycian cantons right now?"

"What could anyone hope to gain from that? Why would my grandfather be a target as well?" Lyn snarled.

"I have no idea who this Nergal is, milady. However, given the nature of our foe, I have changed my own strategy to compensate."

"Compensate?"

"Authorization for the use of rather... distasteful tactics has been granted, such as the use of arenas, alliance with pirates, underhanded tricks, stealing from our enemies, looting their bodies, and whatnot. As long as I perceive that this army is the best hope for saving lives, I will give it every advantage I can conceive. In short, I will weigh lives."

"And what makes you qualified to render judgment unto others?" Eliwood asked, his eyes furrowing in distaste.

"Because I know no one else will, nor do I wish anyone else to; and yet, it must be done. I now realize that my unorthodox training regimen has prepared me for something: total war. Nergal will die. The Black Fang will fall. There will be no war other than the one we are tied to right now. But war has costs, and if the cost of saving tens of thousands of lives is, say, a thousand lives, I'm willing to pay it. Oh, and my eternal damnation, probably, but I'm willing to pay, so why not?"

"There must be a better way. We should not have to annihilate the Black Fang for peace!" Eliwood said.

"We should not have to sacrifice thousands, and your conscience, either!"

"Calm yourself, Lyn. I said I would, not that I will. Only if it proves necessary to the best of my judgment. But you're both in the wrong in this case. I know that the Black Fang probably have friends and family, but we would be remiss in our duties if we let sympathy for the hundreds of underlings it seems to control dictate our actions. After all, if a war does break out, all of Elibe will be affected. To save the many, we must excise the few. Make no mistake, we fight because we must. We kill because we must. The Black Fang dies, or we die along with a great number of people in the rest of Elibe. I think our choice is clear. If you do not approve of my methods, find someone else to command your army."

* * *

><p>Note<p>

The arena challenge is something patattack suggested to me. I had already written the chapter, but I thought it would be amusing and added it afterwards. I hope it was a refreshing change. I think it is. This tactician, after all, is not one who cares much for morals when it gets in the way of producing overall positive results.

Also, today is September 11th, 2011. My condolences to those who lost friends and family.


	26. All Hands on Deck

"There, there." Kayleth patted Guy's back.

This caused Guy to throw his head over the side of the ship and empty his stomach yet again.

Dragging his head back in, Guy whimpered. "You... you did that on purpose."

"I assure you, I am not the least bit amused by your plight."

"Liar." Kayleth thought it strange that a Sacaen, being unused to lies, would see through his words with such alacrity.

"Alright, somewhat, I grant you. But I'm really doing my best to look after you. Or... is it because you'd prefer Lady Priscilla to watch over you?"

Guy sputtered a hasty denial, but the tactician clapped him on the back.

"I see. Well, do try to stay alive, won't you? See you later."

Kayleth failed to notice that Guy had already passed out.

Davros was unlike the naval ships that Kayleth had experience with.

By the nature of its owner's profession, Davros eschewed heavy artillery common in naval vessels. This did not mean that it lacked combat strength, however. The lack of ballistae and trebuchets gave more space for pirates who would engage in boarding action. The surplus of working men also meant that some shipmates could row, giving Davros a crucial advantage over ships that only relied on their sails. They could also crew prize ships, an important part of a pirate's living.

Kayleth did not relish the thought of naval combat, however. There were too many variables involved, variables that Kayleth could not control. The primordial might of the sea, for one, was ever fickle and unpredictable. His soldiers had no experience whatsoever with naval combat, Kayleth wagered. He would have to leave the fighting to the pirates should the occasion arise. He went out with Florina on aerial patrols with the greatest reluctance, and only because he had to prove to Fargus that his guests aren't freeriders.

"Kayleth, are you alright?"

The tactician saw that his most recent recruit was standing right behind him.

"Good morning, Canas. Just thinking of a few tactical scenarios for a naval battle. I must say, I'm grateful that you lent Erk some of your reading material. I'm not sure he would've been able to keep his mind off his seasickness otherwise."

"No problem. Happy to help fellow scholars."

"Though I'm not well-versed in magical theories, Erk told me that your books were quite rare-mayhaps three to four copies in all of Elibe. Are you a rich man, Canas?"

Canas frowned. "Not especially. I-"

"Did you kill their owners and loot their homes?"

"Gods, no! You see-"

"You don't look like you've been taken yet... are you close? How did you get a book written by the Mountain Hermit? Killed an old woman, did you? Cut her throat in her sleep?" Kayleth pressed.

"My mother is the author of that book!"

Dumbstruck, Kayleth managed to blurt. "Eh?"

"My mother's name is Niime."

"You expect me to believe the Hermit on the Mountain raised an insignificant fledgling of a shaman?" Kayleth glanced at Canas doubtfully, snorting. "Everyone in the right circles knows Lady Niime has powerful-"

"Taken, all. I'm the youngest, and the last heir of my line."

Kayleth shifted uneasily and coughed. "I see. I apologize for having brought up a painful subject. You have my condolences."

"Nothing is free. Least of all, power. My brothers knew the price."

"If you lose yourself... while serving in this army, Canas, you have my word that you will die. As quickly and painlessly as I can manage it."

"Er... thank you for the offer?"

"Not necessary. It's the least I could do for a fellow human being. I would, however, prefer that you present yourself to me right before you think you'll turn. It's cleaner."

Kayleth heard a distant voice, carried to him by the wind.

"We'll talk later, Canas." Kayleth turned to greet Florina. "Welcome back, Florina." Kayleth gave her the towel that he had been holding.

"Thank you, Kayleth." Florina wiped her face and started tending to Huey.

"Nothing, hmm? Excellent. I'll patrol after lunch. I'll have someone alert you when I get back. As I say every day, please be back before dark."

"No! I mean... n-no. I can handle both shifts."

"No. I need you ready for battle at all times. Two shifts, I say again, will leave you useless. Do you want to be useless, Dame Florina?"

"No... milord."

"That's alright, Florina. I commend your devotion to duty, but sometimes you must rest so you may carry out your duty later. Go take a nap until lunch." Kayleth saw Lyn walk by listlessly. Sacaens did not take well to the sea, and though her seasickness was not as serious as that of Guy, it left her sapped of strength most of the time. "Lyn! Take Florina and have her get some sleep!"

"Good morning to you, too." Lyn was irritable. More so than usual.

"Good morning, Lyn. Please take Florina and go rest. I'll call you both before lunch." Kayleth said with a smile.

"I don't need sympathy! I'm fine."

"It's not sympathy at all, milady. Florina needs rest and she does that best when you're resting with her."

"W-What? But-I-"

"I guess that is so, Kayleth. Come, Florina." Lyn grabbed Florina's left arm and promptly walked off to her quarters.

Kayleth went out to search for Fargus.

Pirates bustled in activity about the tactician. They had the uncanny ability to slip past him to tend to their duties. Kayleth might as well have been a wooden obstacle.

Fargus, Kayleth found, was creating supports for the main mast.

"Captain."

"Tactician, how goes your day?"

"Uneventful. Aerial patrol didn't see anything."

"Gwahaha, useful to have fliers on a ship. It's been decades since the last time I had a flier."

"Oh? Freelancing Pegasus Knights? Deserter Wyvern Knights?"

"Wyvern, but never mind that. You need something?"

"Yes. How long until we reach Dread Isle?"

Fargus shrugged. "Four or five days. Of course, it depends on the sea, but-"

"Understood. Please remember that this is a time-sensitive mission for us, and that our quest on the island itself may take a few days. Feel free to have your crew row a little."

"They're already rowing."

"A little more, then."

"No promises, but we'll make the best time we can."

"That'll have to do. You're sure you can wait two weeks? It is the worst-case scenario, but-"

"You think I can't keep my ship moored for two weeks?" Fargus's eyes glinted with a hint of amusement.

"Fair enough. Ah, and you should know that I've taken precautions against you not waiting?"

"People seem to distrust pirates, in general." Fargus sighed.

"If we're not back in Badon in two months, I have arranged a letter to be sent to Marquess Ostia, informing him that his brother had been killed by, well, you."

"You think he can take me?"

"In the seas? I doubt it. Although, what you'd do without a port to return to, I have no idea."

"A good point. Why, then, I guess I'll just have to keep my word."

"You do that."

"If you threaten my crew again, though, I'll chop your head off."

"I have no doubt you will." Kayleth smiled.

The revelation that the Black Fang was behind the attempt to incite the Lycian League to plunge into civil war left no room for mistakes. Kayleth hoped to stay on the straight and narrow, but due precaution was a necessity. Threatening a pirate was as natural as breathing for air.

Perhaps the end result, the greater good, will absolve him of his sins. Kayleth needed to judge carefully from now on, lest Bern's armies march on to Lycia and spark a continental war.

* * *

><p>Lyn barged into Kayleth's room. She seemed to have adjusted to the sea rather well, and Kayleth saw her practice her swordscraft earlier.<p>

"One usually knocks in polite society, milady." Kayleth looked up from his book.

"I told you not to 'milady' me, Kayleth, it bothers me." Lyn frowned.

"My apologies, Lyndis, it's the manner of speech I'm most accustomed to. What is your grievance today?"

"It's not a grievance. It's perfectly justified!"

"I understand dealing with the likes of Lord Hector can be troublesome at times. If you'd like, I can teach you introductory politiking."

Lyn's face scrunched up in disgust. "Is that even a real word?"

"... Yes. Anyhow, whatever insensitive batcrap crazy thing Lord Hector said, I'm sure he didn't mean to mean to say it that way."

"Oh." Lyn blushed a little. "It wasn't… anything like that. He told me about his parents, as a matter of fact."

"Really? This could prove valuable later. Tell me." Kayleth's eyes shined in eager curiosity.

"Well… it's just… we were talking about how I'm uncomfortable with the pirates."

"As you well should be, but go on."

"Hector lost his parents to a plague."

"Ah, I see… and he thought it related to the similar feeling of hopelessness in your watching your parents die while you escaped? I think not."

"You don't think so?"

"Of course not." Kayleth's eyes narrowed. "Your parents were killed by human intrigue, and the main instigator of said intrigue is dead by your blade. His parents were killed by an unstoppable force of nature. What is more, you can avenge your parents' death. We will do so immediately after this campaign, if you still insist on doing so. However… Hector has no recourse but to rail against heaven itself."

"Poor Hector…."

"Indeed, I think you should get along with him better. After all, cohesion in army leadership is a great asset."

"Ahoy! A small dory adrift, portside! There's a little girl aboard, tell the captain!" Someone shouted.

"With me, Lyn." Kayleth rushed out of the cabin.

Kayleth and Lyn sped to the deck, portside, not exchanging a glance in the process.

"Ha… whew…" Kayleth panted, and saw a boat being dragged aboard.

The first mate of the ship, Dart, glanced inside the boat, and paled. He looked around, and saw Lyn.

"Oi, you there!"

Lyn glanced around herself, wondering who the pirate was calling. Kayleth gave her a gentle nudge.

"Umm… yes?"

"Come carry her out of the boat. I don't know where to… grab her." Kayleth rolled his eyes.

"Such the gentleman." Hector said, having arrived just on time.

"Stow it!" Dart growled as Lyn carried a, perhaps fifteen years old, girl with light blue hair out.

Kayleth's eyes widened as he registered the fact that he recognized the hair and the dress.

"Ninian!" Lyn shouted in surprise as she uncovered the face hiding behind the tangle of hair.

"I take it you know her?" Hector asked.

"Yes." Eliwood said.

"Ah, Lord Eliwood, glad to have you with us. Wake her up, please. After all, you're her knight in shining armor." Kayleth said, his expression decidedly neutral. "Ah, Matthew, please bring me Serra. Ninian might need medical attention."

Eliwood was already on it, shaking Ninian cautiously and calling her name.

Ninian's eyes flickered open, and found her face inches from Eliwood's.

Kayleth did not see any sign of recognition nor that of surprise.

"_Curious. Dirty clothes. Thin, with unhealthy colors… long travel? A boat, well-made but rough around the edges. No memory of Eliwood… doesn't seem to recognize Lyn, Matthew, or Serra, either. Selective memory loss? Trauma? What the hell? Where's her brother?_"

Kayleth approached Ninian, and clapped his hands inches from her face. Ninian reacted, jerking back immediately.

"Kayleth!" Lyn said, reproach evident in her voice.

"Testing, no harm done. Seems to have her senses, at least. Ninian, do you remember any of us? Do you remember you have a brother? Why are you here? How did you get here? Who are you? Why is the Black Fang after you? What do you want? Why should we keep you?"

Kayleth's questions overwhelmed the girl's defenses within moments, and Ninian clung tightly to Eliwood. Just as the tactician had planned.

Matthew caught on to the game, and pressed home the coup de grace. "Pay attention! Answer him, damn you!"

"What the hell are you doing, Matthew?" Hector said, outraged.

"Captain, pirate ships approaching from the southwest! They're… they're fast!"

Kayleth saw the pirate on the top of the sails shout to Fargus, waving his arm in the southwesterly direction. He took out his spyglass and checked it for himself.

The wind favored the approaching ships, and their crews were rowing with all their might. One ship lagged behind the two ships at the fore. The enemy even had Pegasus Knights.

"Inbound hostile armada, milady, Lords. Numerically superior enemy forces. Their ships aren't quite as big as the Davros and they have no artillery, but… they're fast." Kayleth turned to face Fargus. "Captain, they're coming, and they're approaching at ramming speed."

"Hard to port! Don't give them an angle!" Fargus shouted. "Come out, boys! It's time to show those fools what happens when they mess with Fargus and the Davros." The bell for general quarters rang, and Kayleth blew his battle-horn to indicate the same for his army.

"Do you recognize their colors, captain?"

Fargus snatched Kayleth's spyglass out of his hand, and looked at their flags. "Er… never seen that before."

"_They're not flying national colors, nor do they have artillery… they didn't even paint the name of the ship on the figureheads…._" Kayleth's mind reeled as it came to the only conclusion.

"Curses, they're Black Fang, and they're here for the girl!" Kayleth snarled. "Matthew, go help Oswin with his God forsaken armor, will you? I need him. Ah, Florina, good girl. Fly high, and report their numbers to me."

Erk appeared on the deck, looking befuddled. He was one of those that did not, and probably never will, have an affinity for sea travel.

Kayleth grabbed his collars, and shook him into paying attention. "Erk, we're desperate here. That ship on the left? You see it? I'm going to go take this barrel of oil, and splash it all over their ship. Set fire on it immediately, understood?" Kayleth slapped him. "Look alive, damn it!"

"Ugh… you didn't need to do that." Erk threw up again, but managed to push himself upright. "How much prana should I use?"

"Half of it should suffice, and then stop when you have a quarter left. Have Priscilla heal you afterwards." Florina landed on the ship again. "So, what do they have?"

Florina looked even more scared than usual. "They… t-they are so m-many…."

"Never mind that, Florina, what do they have on the ship to our left? Do they have any archers or fliers?"

"Not that I s-saw, Kayleth."

"I'm gonna have Elaine carry this barrel over, and douse that ship, Florina. Cover me. Wil, Rebecca, assist Erk in setting that ship on fire when he starts attacking it. Everyone else, assemble on the deck and wait for my orders!"

"Good luck, Kayleth." Lyn said, leading Elaine to him by the reins.

"You're sure that's necessary, youngling? I'm sure I can handle them all." Fargus said.

"The payoff is far greater than the risk, especially if they don't have archers. We are your guests, captain, and guests help their hosts in any way they can." Kayleth jumped on Elaine, and Hector gave him the barrel of oil. "Of course, we'll pay you back for this oil."

Fargus gave the tactician a wolfish grin. "It's no trouble. I felt like watching a good fire today, anyways. Feel free."

Kayleth and Florina took off, hurtling towards the Black Fang ship that threatened the Davros's portside. Privately, the tactician cursed the misfortune that left his life in the hands of Florina. Of course, he would never voice such sentiments to the woman, still so lacking in self-confidence.

"Kayleth, two Pegasus Knights coming in our direction!" Florina shouted.

Kayleth grinned. At least the sun was on his side today.

"Florina, I'm going to blind them. Take them down!"

"What, how-"

As the Pegasus Knights closed the distance, Kayleth produced a sizeable mirror that Merlinus provided him for shaving purposes. It served just as well, however, in reflecting sunlight into the oncoming Pegasus Knights' faces.

"Kyaa!" the Pegasus Knight in the front screamed as Florina's javelin punched cleanly through her Pegasus's neck, sending her spiraling down to the sea.

The remaining Pegasus Knight was jousted off her Pegasus, blood spraying from her heart with no time to scream.

"Well done, Florina!" Kayleth shouted, and he started dumping the oil all over the ship in two passes.

"They're coming again, Kayleth!" Florina said, maintaining a rather dangerously close defensive pattern above the tactician.

"Back to the Davros, quickly!" Kayleth said, and Florina followed obediently. He looked back, and saw that the enemy Pegasus Knights were gaining ground.

He smirked, for they were so intent on their targets that they failed to notice the two archers drawing their bowstrings.

Wil and Rebecca fired simultaneously. Wil's arrow shot cleanly through one of the Pegasus Knights, deflating her lung.

Rebecca's arrow buried itself in the other Pegasus's right wing. Such an injury was as good as death in aerial combat in the vast expanses of the ocean.

"The ship you spilled oil on is still coming, Kayleth." Matthew observed.

"Really, Matthew? Do I look like I'm blind, now? Do something useful, and count the heads on that ship to our starboard side. Erk, kindly set fire to Wil and Rebecca's arrows, if you will. Fire at will. When it comes in range, set fire to the ship, yourself."

The rest of the army started assembling on the deck. Under Kayleth's orders, the group had been well-drilled in emergency protocols that forced everyone to help heavily armored soldiers get their armor on at a moment's notice.

Those tedious and backbreaking drills seemed to have paid off.

"Welcome back, Kayleth." Lyn smiled.

"I apologize if I gave you cause to worry, milady. Now, listen up, all of you! The ship that's coming in from our starboard is carrying a horde of shamans. Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis, Lucius, Serra, Raven, Canas, Matthew, Guy, and Florina, seize the ship."

"What about the rest of us?" Marcus asked. It was obvious that he didn't have time to acquaint himself with his surroundings yet.

"When that ship to the back, yes that big one, arrives, charge. Capture the ship. Erk, Wil, and Rebecca over there will help, if they can."

"They're almost here!" Matthew shouted.

"What? They've been saving their strength for the oars?" Kayleth said, amazed that they would have such strength left.

"At least the portside ship is of no concern anymore…. Brace for impact!" Fargus roared in anger as Davros's hull was breached. The ship shuddered and many lost their footing.

A crew member confirmed what Fargus feared. "Captain, the hull's been breached, we're taking water!"

"We need all hands below decks, captain, or we'll sink!" the first mate of the Davros cried.

"Take care of it, I'm going to carve these scallywags some new gizzards!" Fargus roared. Kayleth could see that the captain was dangerously close to going berserk.

"Captain, our battle would be pointless if we have no ship to return to." Hector said. "Leave the fighting to us."

"Yes, I can't guarantee the conditions of the ships we'll be capturing. Go do what you do best, Captain." Kayleth said.

"Fine!" Fargus spat. "I'll be back as soon as the breach is plugged!"

Boarding bridges crashed into the side of the Davros.

"Wait for them to cross!" Kayleth shouted.

In their eagerness to spill blood, the shamans crossed quickly. When half of them crossed, Kayleth shouted, "Charge!"

Elder magic, once cast, was the most powerful of the three schools of magic. Just as the price for its use was high, so was its power. That power, however, came with the tradeoff in speed.

Kayleth's lightly armored, or unarmored, troops made short work of the shamans, dodging the great majority of their spells.

"Hmm… are you alright, Lady Priscilla? You're not seasick?" Kayleth said conversationally, waiting for the hindmost Black Fang ship to crash into the Davros's stern.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not seasick at all. Thank you for your concern." Priscilla managed a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, milady. You can stay with the ship, if you'd like, when we reach Dread Isle."

"That won't be necessary, Baron. There are people in this army who're… umm…."

"I see. I won't pry any further. But… I'm grateful you found him. I am sorry to have dragged him along for this war. He is, however, an able soldier and has been paid his wages already."

"Ah! Then… you knew?" Priscilla looked a little unnerved.

"Strongly suspected. Now, I know. Lady Priscilla of… Cornwell?"

"I've abandoned that name a long, long time ago, Baron."

"I see." Kayleth decided to lie. "For what it is worth, milady, I don't think your Lord father nor your Lady mother were guilty. Nor do I think it fair that you shoulder the burden. You have my condolences."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ah! Eliwood's hit! Priscilla, go heal him!"

Priscilla did not hesitate to obey. Kayleth noted that general discipline in the army seemed to be getting better.

The other Black Fang ship crashed into the Davros, and lowered its boarding bridge.

"Charge, and kill them all!" Kayleth shouted needlessly, for his soldiers had already engaged the enemy. The group that took the starboard ship came back to the Davros and moved to support the cavalry charge seamlessly.

"Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis, Lord Hector, to the rear, please!" the tactician screamed over the din of battle. Puzzled, they came to Kayleth's side.

"What is it, Kayleth?" Hector said, impatient for an explanation.

"Nothing. The battle is won. You three are raison d'etre of this army. I see no reason to risk you three any further."

"But-" Lyn tried to object.

"In battle, I am in **absolute** command. Do you question my judgment?"

"… Of course not." Eliwood said.

"Good. Despite my age, I am veteran of scores of battles. I was tutored by the finest military minds of Bern. I am a Codicier, master of hundreds of strategies, and more. Unless you know something I cannot possibly be aware of, you will never question my judgment in battle again." Kayleth turned his attention back to the battle. His gambit with the barrel of oil was paying great dividends, for his troops now outnumbered the enemies. "In my travels around Elibe, I was forced into several naval battles against privateers. Fear not. We will suffer no casualties today."

It took perhaps five more minutes for the battle to finish. Florina was the first to come back, as was protocol.

"Sir Marcus can't use his left shoulder for two days." Florina said, flushed from victory. "Erk can't use magic for three days; he says he's out of prana, or something. I-I didn't quite understand that. Bartre shouldn't move his legs for two days. Oh, and… Huey can't fly for a couple of days."

"See?" Kayleth grinned smugly. "Excellent, Florina, good job. Go tell Matthew to er… do what he's supposed to do after battles, and then you can go rest, hmm?"

* * *

><p>"They were indeed Black Fang." The spy said.<p>

It was night. They were all exhausted from the battle, but stayed awake for the post-battle briefing Kayleth insisted on.

"The situation is worse than I feared… three ships at such a short notice, and in the ocean at that? Likely they have at least a dozen more ships, and these three were merely the ones that found us. They have as much as, or more, resources than one of Bern's inner duchies."

"Yes… we might have been in a bad spot if we didn't drill incessantly for those damnable… well, not so damnable any more… emergency protocols." Hector said, shifting uneasily. He was the second most heavily armored soldier, after all.

"More than one of Bern's inner duchies…if that is true-"

"Yes, Sir Marcus, but we shouldn't give up hope." Kayleth interjected. "We are, after all, quite far from their seat of power. There is a good chance that we can rescue Marquess Elbert, of Pherae, if he is still alive."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Kayleth did not lie well enough.

"When we return to Lycia, I want to scrape together as much gold as we can. Your permissions, Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis?"

"Ah… as long as it doesn't harm the commoners." Eliwood said.

"Agreed." Lyn said.

"And I'll beg, borrow, and steal all that I can from the Ostian treasury."

Oswin harrumphed. Hector shifted his gaze away guiltily.

"We should also consider the strain Lycian economy is under right now, Kayleth." Oswin resumed the conversation with dignity.

"I'm sure the complaints of the mice will stop a Bernese invasion." Kayleth sneered. "At times of war, it is inevitable that taxes are levied. Our duty, as knights and peers of the realm, is to use such resources effectively. Surely the late Marquess Ostia also stowed away some gold for a rainy day?"

"There is… some." Matthew admitted. Oswin glared at him.

"Pherae had good harvests for the past three years." Marcus added, smiling reminiscently. "We should have a good bit tucked away under the carpets, assuming that spice caravan to Nabata made it back safely."

"Caelin has barely spent any gold in the past twenty years. It will contribute accordingly." Kayleth said. "With the permission of my liege lady, of course, which we have."

"So... quality over quantity?" Oswin asked.

"Something like that. Although I would be lying if I said they don't have good soldiers." Kayleth shuddered, remembering the report Matthew showed him.

"Umm… not to interfere, or anything, but why am I here?" Erk asked.

"Gah!" Kayleth jumped out of his seat. "Oh, it's just Erk. Whew…."

"I take it we're done?" Marcus said.

"Yes, everyone whose blood isn't blue, dismissed." Kayleth nodded.

"I don't understand, either, Kayleth… why am I here?" Priscilla was obviously bored, but was too polite to express it fully.

"Well, you see, Erk… how do you think your training as a mage has progressed thus far?"

"Based on observations of other mages, and numerous texts pertaining to that matter, very well. I suspect I'll reach my limit soon." Erk answered as one would an essay question.

"I'm fairly certain you reached that point, Erk. Today, I didn't hear you mention a thing about a better grasp on the flow of the elements or whatnot that you always talk about."

"Hmm… you may be right, but… what does that have to do with this meeting?"

"The enemy leader had a guiding ring."

"What?" Erk jumped out of his seat. Then, after thinking for a moment, he sat back down. "It doesn't matter… I still need-"

"More training? You have more experience than most magi twice your age. Lady Priscilla is of House Caerleon, an impeccable line of the Etrurian aristocracy. She should suffice in this matter." Kayleth handed Priscilla a scroll, a ring, and the ceremonial sword Merlinus bought in Badon. He probably had no idea that the tactician had requisitioned it. "You just have to read what's written there. That is… unless you think Erk is unworthy of this honor."

"Of course not!" Priscilla said.

"Good. More importantly, do you agree?" Kayleth turned to the Lycian Lords.

"I don't see why not." Hector said. The other two nodded.

"In that case, you three can go now. Good night."

"I'm happy for you, Erk." Lyn smiled. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Lady Lyndis." Erk bowed.

The only people remaining in Kayleth's cabin were Priscilla, Erk, and the tactician.

"Why are you still here?" Erk said.

"Just making sure this ceremony goes off without a hitch. Lady Priscilla, if you would please begin? I really want to sleep."

"Ah… of course. Umm…. By the powers vested in me as a Lady of House Caerleon, and as a peer of the realm, I ask thee, Erk, do you pledge your courage, loyalty, and service to Etruria and his beneficent Majesty, King Mordred?"

"Knowledge is power, and I will serve Etruria and King Mordred with all the knowledge I have at my disposal." Erk said, a solemn expression covering his face.

"Do you vow to master the elements, and defend the realm with your newfound might?"

"I do."

Priscilla put the Guiding Ring on Erk's right pinky. "Such thirst for knowledge, for understanding, will be rewarded. Take in the power, feel the glory of this primordial power, a power that existed since the world was born, and may your enemies tremble in your judgment."

The Guiding Ring flared, and even Kayleth could feel the channel of prana flowing into Erk's body.

"… I am cognizant of the fact that with power comes responsibility. I vow to further this power through my studies, for I am now a Sage, one of the sorcerous knights of Etruria. Fire of my pledge, make cinders of my enemies, for no armor is so thick that it can repel magic!"

Priscilla tapped both sides of Erk's shoulders with the sword. "Welcome, Sage, sorcerer knight of Etruria. I, Lady Priscilla of Caerleon, bear witness to this oath."

"Congratulations, Erk. I will have Serra train you in the use of staves starting in two days. Good night. Shoo." Kayleth grinned wickedly.

Erk, who was exuberant due to his newfound power, turned sour, and glared at the tactician.


	27. Dread Isle

Kayleth saw Florina genuinely excited and relieved, the first and, more than likely, the last time he saw her so.

"Land! I saw land!"

Such was her unusual exuberance that Kayleth could not help but laugh in delight, for he had no great love for the sea, either. Humans, by their nature, feared the sea. There was no end to the sea. The sea was fickle, and often unkind to those who braved it. The sea was an unknown.

As a race, humanity fears the unknown; it's an invaluable survival mechanism, almost as important as the fight, flight, or freeze instinct. Commoners, and most nobles for that matter, thought that man's instincts when confronted with danger were composed of fight or flight. Freezing was just as important. Most animals, and humans, track movement. When you cannot outrun or fight a bear, you must freeze.

Children understood this concept better than adults did, until their ears were filled with the ill-informed jabbering of the latter. If you want to know whether a child is being abused by his parents, simply observe their reaction for the first ten seconds or so when they realize their parents' presence. If they freeze, if only for three seconds, it means that the parents' method of 'discipline' may involve unnecessary cruelty and force. Such children recognize their parents as a threat, and when they 'unfreeze', they will do so by placing their arms forward to block their ventral front. The arms, after all, are the primary physical defense mechanisms of a human.

The point was that, when coming across an unknown, people freeze first, cycle through their options in their mind, and then choose to flee, fight, or freeze. The sea, being an unfathomable mystery to all but the fish, caused people to freeze. It takes years of training to get a competent crew for a naval vessel for that reason.

With a kind smile, Kayleth patted the Pegasus Knight on the back. "Excellent news, Florina, you may go tell everyone else on this ship, starting with Captain Fargus."

"Yes! At once!" The woman seemed to have forgotten her fear of the pirate captain, racing off to find the prince of the ship.

Though he heard shouts of joy and relief from the rest of the ship, Kayleth was not so sanguine about their prospects on Dread Isle.

Myths usually sprang from a sliver of truth, and if even a fraction of the rumors concerning Dread Isle was true, Kayleth had much to fear.

The damage done to the ship and the realization that the Black Fang indeed had resources rivaling one of Bern's inner duchies had sapped at his army's morale.

The tactician hoped that the familiar feeling of land would relieve them enough to forget about it. Indeed, he had done the best in the past few days to have people forget about the might of the Black Fang.

Fear was a potent weapon, after all, and Kayleth had no intention of letting it cripple his forces.

Still, those who Kayleth felt had a 'need to know' were apprised of the situation quite clearly. The army's warcraft was his, and his alone, to mold and shape. The purpose of bloodshed, however… it was for the triumvirate of Lords to decide. Kayleth cared only for the opinions of his liege, but he and his liege owed a certain debt to Lord Eliwood, and Eliwood owed a certain… something, to Lord Hector. Lord Eliwood could prove quite indecisive when Lord Hector was not involved. In turn, Lady Lyndis and Kayleth could wheedle Hector to get involved.

Not a perfect political arrangement, but the best one could hope for under the circumstances.

A deafening cry startled him. "Kayleth, did you hear that? Florina sighted land!"

"By the primordial gods of our ancestors! Lady Lyndis, could you not shout so closely to my ear?" Kayleth rubbed his ears, flailing to regain his senses.

"Uh… I'm sorry."

Kayleth felt guilty about the sudden change in her tone. "Ah, don't be. I know how excited you must be to have your feet on solid land again. At least it got rid of an enduring curiosity of mine."

"What curiosity?"

"Whether Sacaens have to eat grass every day." Kayleth put on his most serious and academically curious expression.

The sheath of the Mani Katti rapped him on the head, its owner laughing. "Silly man, who is to say I didn't bring some with me?"

"Er… me?"

"Huh?"

"I might have had Matthew, ah… 'check' everyone's luggage?"

"You're incorrigible!"

"A precaution. I now have a complete inventory of our belongings. Estimated net worth is in the weekly report I give Lord Eliwood, you, and Matthew. I also know that no one is collaborating with the Black Fang. Not bad, neh?"

"Umm… there's a weekly report?"

"Yes…." Kayleth said, puzzled. "Wait a minute… you don't read them? I mean, I know Hector doesn't read them so I give his to Matthew, but you as well?"

"Kayleth, the packet I received went on for two whole scrolls."

"It's essential for you three to stay well-informed as to the capability of the soldiers that form this army. It's doubly so for you three to be kept abreast of the overarching international scenery. How else would you three decide what to do?"

Lyn smiled a small and… pitying smile. "On the contrary, Kayleth, we do not need weekly reports to do so."

"Please, enlighten me, milady." Kayleth said, and said in the manner of Kayleth the judge.

"We do not need to be informed of the capability of the soldiers that form this army, Kayleth, because we believe in you to know such things and make decisions accordingly in battle."

Kayleth considered for a moment. "Flattered as I am by your trust, Lyn, you-"

"As you have said, Eliwood, Hector, and I decide the purpose of this army, Kayleth. We trust you to know and tell us when such purpose can or cannot be fulfilled." Lyn touched Kayleth's hand, and his stony business demeanor cracked under the strain. "Our goals, as of this moment, are quite simple. Save Marquess Pherae, kill Marquess Darin, and kill Nergal."

"… Granted. But you must be aware of the political implications of your actions in Elibe. A seemingly trivial matter could upset the balance of the nations!"

"Most of all, Kayleth, we all trust you… rely on you… to make the difficult choice for us when we cannot."

Kayleth was astonished. "Even Lord Eliwood?"

"Even he."

"One day, you will all assume the mantle of leadership of a canton of Lycia. Like it or not, you will be the ones making the difficult choices then." Kayleth growled.

"The others, perhaps. I will return to Sacae almost as soon as my grandfather passes away."

Kayleth stopped. He knew Lyn would eventually leave Caelin, but so soon? "Ah… I see. In that case, I'll summarize the weekly reports for you in the future."

"Thank you, Kayleth." Lyn smiled.

"You're welcome, Lyn. Now, if you wouldn't mind, go get Sain and Wil to move their lazy arses so that they can help packing. Ah, and I think Florina's Pegasus might be just what we need to carry those barrels of fresh water."

"Isn't that, well, your job?" Lyn said in a whiny tone. Kayleth remembered that Lyn still hadn't adjusted completely to the sea.

"Why yes, but I do love seeing you scold Sain and Wil. Florina is also more comfortable with you. I didn't include Kent because it's so easy to get him to do what I want; I mean, I don't even have to explain my order anymore, because he just does it. Later, milady." Kayleth turned to shout out orders in preparation for the landing. He looked forward to waking a certain incorrigibly deep-sleeping cleric by blowing his horn right next to her ears.

* * *

><p>"There's a fog rolling in." Kayleth snarled. "We'd best hurry. Merlinus, torches for all cavalry, Oswin, and Hector please. Matthew, brief everyone about fog protocols."<p>

Merlinus and Matthew nodded in acknowledgement.

"We need to get through these woods. Let's try not to get separated." Lyn said, shuddering.

"Look at that sign over there… 'enter and be lost'?"

"Hector, go take that sign down. Gods, I hate people who're all doom and gloom without any helpful advice."

Matthew reappeared at Kayleth's side. "We're ready, Kayleth. Your orders?"

Kayleth saw Eliwood talking to Ninian. Ninian's past had always bothered the tactician. Her memory loss and her appearance at the Dread Isle only compounded the feeling. That Eliwood could feel so at ease around her was a source of great disturbance to him.

"How did you get back so quickly?"

"I told Kent to relay your directives."

"Delegation. Excellent choice."

"I know."

"Oi!" A familiar, but only recently so, voice said.

"Eh… what are you doing here, Dart?"

"Captain said I ought to do some sightseeing. Follow your orders and all that. I'm leader of Fargus's suicide squad, so don't worry about me. What do you need me to do?"

Kayleth placed a torch in his hand. "Light it, don't get separated, and follow my orders. Go stand next to Erk. That's the purple haired guy right there. No, the one who looks less bookish. Oh, alright, I'll admit they both look quite bookish. The one without the monocle. There we go."

As Dart left, Kayleth saw Rebecca approaching him. "For the love of God, Rebecca, what part of 'archers in the rear' didn't you understand?"

Rebecca glared in response, fists on her hips. "It's not about that, Kayleth. But before we go any further… do you think Dart and I have anything in common?"

Kayleth stared at her, trying to decide whether she was mocking him or was quite serious. If he were any judge of body language, she didn't seem to be trying to mock him, however. The answer, of course, was obvious.

"Besides your respective residences being Lycia? Not a thing. Was that a real question? A blind man could see that you have nothing in common. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you're polar opposites. You have my permission to shoot anyone who says you have anything in common with a damned pirate, on the account of his or her being clinically insane."

"Er… thanks, Kayleth, I guess. But really, not at all?" Kayleth shook his head emphatically. "Hmm… there's something about him."

"If that was it, Rebecca, archers in the rear." Kayleth sighed. "Ah, and if there is game to hunt, you are not to go hunting until the fog is cleared. Unless it's a humongous wild boar or something that'll provide us fresh meat for days."

Rebecca nodded, and jogged back to the end of the formation.

"Light the torches!" Kayleth yelled. He now saw a sea of light, dispelling the fog to some degree. "All forces, forward!"

They had not taken a dozen steps before Eliwood shouted. "There's someone here!"

"Just one? Matthew, take him alive." Kayleth rolled his eyes, bored. It was probably a deserter or a straggler of the Black Fang. Needless to say, he, or she, would be interrogated and, in all likelihood executed at his leisure.

"Leila? Wow, great work finding your way here!" Hector shouted.

That perked Kayleth's interests. Looking back at the rest of the troops, he shouted, "everyone, halt!"

When he turned his gaze to see Leila, however, Kayleth found that she was on the ground.

She was too pale.

Dried blood covered her torso.

"She's… dead." Lyn was quite frequently the master of the obvious.

"She was one of our best spies… this has to be a trick." Hector shook Leila. "Leila, it's us, you can wake up now!"

Kayleth was not pleased. The spy was a professional, and likely had a great deal more to tell him about the Black Fang. Worse, she was likely intimate with Matthew and quite close to Hector. This would affect their performance. Furthermore, he doubted the Ostians had any other spy who had infiltrated the Black Fang quite as thoroughly. This limited Kayleth's options.

What disturbed him even more was that the spy had apparently managed to make an impression on him. He was sad. That emotion had not surfaced for a while. Leila was a diligent and honorable woman. He was sorry for her, for he had yet to repay his debt to her and she had yet to enjoy the fruits of her work.

"I'm sorry, Matthew…." Hector said. Kayleth thought he could see a little water in his eyes.

"… Leila knew the risks, milord. She blundered. That is all." An uncharacteristically monotonous voice replied.

"You may remain with the supply caravan, Matthew. Dismissed." Kayleth said. "If you wish, you may take Serra or Lucius for Last Rites. Tell them I give them leave."

"Did you know… of course you knew… I was going to ask her to put this life behind her? After this mission, that is." Matthew still looked dazed. "Waited too long… ha! Thank you, milord. I'll join you later. She needs to be buried."

"No."

"… What?"

"Take her back to the Davros. Have them pickle her body. We will bury her when we return her to Ostia, in the Field of Martyrs. The Bells of Heroes can toll for her."

"… Understood."

The Hector and Lyn made to follow him. Kayleth's voice cracked like a whip across the clearing. "Halt! Let them be."

"Those wretched curs… they put her out here for us to find her like this!" Hector said in a moment of epiphany.

"Those foul creatures! Unforgivable!" Lyn snarled.

"Ah… ware!" Ninian said for the first time since they landed.

A lithe rider stormed through the fog and snatched Lyn off the ground, and put a sword to her neck.

Kayleth felt his heart sink to the ground.

"… If you value her life, send the girl to me." The rider said.

Kayleth fought furiously to regain control, striking down the impulse to have Wil and Rebecca risk a shot. He would have to buy time. He couldn't risk the postmortem twitch, the blade was too close. "What girl? Who? Where? How? Why?"

"That girl. The one with light blue hair. To me. Slowly-"

Kayleth now knew him to be a real Sacaen, a conservative one at that. "I think not…. You're a Sacaen. You don't kill hostages, especially unarmed women. It goes against your very blood. It goes against every fiber of your being. So… release the woman, and we'll talk."

Without hesitation, the nomad let Lyn go.

"You know more about my kind than I had expected you to know…. Well done, foreign lordling."

Kayleth bowed a bow reserved for respected enemies. "Baron Kayleth, of Caelin, at your service. Will you not introduce yourself, horselord?"

"I am Uhai, of the Black Fang. I am here to capture the girl, and kill you all. I've a mind to let you leave, however, as long as you give me the girl."

"Ha! 'Of the Black Fang'? Sacaen mercenaries, I can understand. But a Sacaen assassin? You must be the first of your kind." Kayleth sneered. "Do your worst. We will cleanse this land of a disgrace to Sacae today."

Uhai's gaze was filled with, Kayleth was surprised to note, pity. "You know so very little. Against Nergal, you're insects railing against the very heavens. Be gone!"

"Some said the same to Sacaens when they rebelled against Bern. They were proven… oh, how shall I put this… **wrong**!" Kayleth snorted. If Nergal was so powerful, why has he not destroyed them already?

"I see…. Rest assured, I will kill you all here. But be of good cheer. In death, you'll be spared of the calamity to come!" Uhai turned his horse around to leave, but found himself surrounded on all sides.

"You didn't bring your bow, nomad. Perhaps it was for speed? No reinforcements? If you had arrived to parley, that would've been acceptable. But then, you took a hostage, if only for a moment, so I don't think you have any right to expect otherwise. Those were grave mistakes…. Since you're going to die, one way or another, I think some of us have questions for you." Kayleth gave him a cold smile. He was glad he taught Rebecca beforehand how to read his hand signals. She had the sharpest eyes, after all.

"… How can a proud son of the plains live as an assassin?" Lyn asked.

"Brendan Reed's ideology, to help the weak, to break the proud, is something I will fight to the death for. Talking together… training together… the Black Fang felt like home." Uhai shrugged.

Kayleth's eyes narrowed. "Hmm… 'felt'? Why don't you join us, then? Perhaps it's time to find a new home."

Uhai stared back at him evenly. "The Black Fang has changed, I grant you… ever since Nergal sent **that** woman." Uhai spat. "But… it's too late for me to change now."

"Are you the one responsible for Leila's death, dog?" Hector shouted, the hand holding his axe shaking uncontrollably.

"And if I were? What would you do?" Uhai smiled. Kayleth could see that he was taunting Hector. He planned on dying with at least one more kill.

Hector roared out his hate and pain, and charged.

Kayleth blew his horn to signal an all-out attack.

Uhai stood his ground. "I am Uhai, I am the Soaring Hawk! Come!"

By the time Kayleth's orders were carried out, Uhai was burned, stabbed, hacked, and slashed. No less than three javelins jutted out of his torso. The horse did not survive, either.

"Pfft. 'Kill you all'. Indeed." Kayleth spat. He stopped when he heard the sound of drums. Kayleth saw that Uhai had a battle-horn as well. He swore, knowing that his own horn was mistaken as Uhai's, and that he ordered the Black Fang to attack. "They're coming! Prepare for battle! Oswin, hold that bridge over there. Rebecca, Guy, Erk, and Lowen, go with him. Rest of you, hold that fortress over there! Marcus, Florina, Eliwood, you're reserves. To the caravan!"

Kayleth took to the skies, Elaine having recovered to full strength during the journey to Dread Isle. He flew low, a torch in hand, and directed the main battle line into formation before heading back and landing where Marcus was.

"Surprise!" Matthew shouted.

"Gah!" Kayleth almost fell off the wyvern. "What the hell are you doing here, spy? Go stay with Leila!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Look at this dense fog. I wonder who can see through a dense fog?"

"But-"

"Leila would not want me to shirk my duties, Kayleth. I'm fine. I'll work so hard I'll even cover for Leila's service to Ostia." Kayleth saw grim determination in his eyes.

"Matthew…."

"Just promise me one thing."

"I can't give you his head. It's Lord Eliwood's. His mouth and his eyes, I can promise."

Matthew considered for a moment. "Alright. I can settle for that."

"For what it's worth, Matthew… I think Leila was a patriot and a professional. You honor her sacrifice. But know this, as long as you serve me well we will have our vengeance."

"Thank you. Where do you need me?"

"With Marcus. See if anything's approaching."

Kayleth turned his attention once more to the holding points. His spyglass was quite useful in this regard, able to pierce through the fog to make out the spheres of light generated by torches. Without their leader, the Black Fang troops had little in the way of coordination. Wave after wave of undisciplined soldiers crashed against his troops and died.

An undisciplined assault against entrenched and disciplined enemies in fortifications never worked. It was one of those rules in war that cannot be broken.

"Pegasus Knight!" Florina cried out in warning.

Kayleth noted that said Pegasus Knight was flying straight for him.

"_Shit_."

Florina went forth to intercept her, but paused.

"Florina, engage the enemy!" Kayleth shouted in frustration. This was not the time for Florina to freeze.

"Sister? Fiora!"

Kayleth jogged his memories. Florina did tell him that her eldest sister was named Fiora and that she had blue hair. She had neglected to mention how much more mature she was, though.

"Florina! Why are you here?" The Pegasus Knight, presumably Fiora, stopped in front of Florina and Kayleth.

"I'm here with Lady Lyndis! Why are you here?" Florina asked. Kayleth noted that, with people she was comfortable talking with, Florina served very well as his mouthpiece.

"… My unit and I were investigating Dread Isle for someone."

"Pardon me, but I'm afraid we haven't been introduced." Kayleth cut in. "Baron Kayleth, of Caelin. I assume you're Dame Florina's sister? I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh? My apologies, Lord. I am indeed Florina's sister. Flight leader Fiora of the First Wing, at your service. I've heard quite a bit about you." Fiora said.

"The First Wing? I am honored. All good things, I hope? Now, about your unit… where is it?"

Fiora closed her eyes. "We were ambushed. Only I escaped with my life. I… I am a failure."

Florina burst into tears. "That's not true! You're a great Pegasus Knight! I chose this path because I admire you so! Please… take that back!"

Fiora seemed startled, and something akin to maternal instincts, Kayleth observed, took over her. "Shh. Please don't cry, Florina. It's alright. You can't show tears to your employer."

Florina stopped after a while. Kayleth had the time to look over the battle lines once again, and found them holding to his satisfaction.

"I'm sorry." Florina said meekly. It was the tone of a younger sister desperately seeking the approval of her elder sister. That was a trait more common in younger girls, but Florina seemed to have been more sheltered than most.

"No. It is my fault. I cannot wallow in my sorrows anymore."

"… Fiora, why don't you join us? You can still complete the mission with us!"

Fiora rode above Huey and jumped to land on Florina's back. It spoke of great familiarity. "You're right, Florina." Fiora patted Florina's head, hugging her. "I won't let my companions' sacrifice be moot. Please, introduce me to your commander. I'll see if I can offer my services for a short while."

"I'm in charge of recruiting." Kayleth said, whooping in delight, in the most deserted corner of his mind that is. Another flier would make a great addition to the army.

"I see. How much for my services?"

"Food, clothing, medicine, shelter, clean water, weapons, and a chance to watch over your sister's safety." Kayleth rattled off promptly. "Take it or leave it."

"Done."

Florina looked aghast. "Sister, you're worth at least three thousand gold in a small campaign!"

"Your sister has nowhere else to turn to if she wants to complete her previous assignment." Fiora replied, stroking Florina's hair. "Your tactician could have paid me just the shelter and the chance to watch over your safety, and I still would have agreed. He was generous."

Kayleth smiled. "It is a pleasure to work with a professional. Say, I'll be a little more generous and toss in fifteen hundred gold with the same conditions I outlined before, only, for an extended campaign. Say, four months or so. You'll get a chance to report to your employer: by mail, mind you. How is that?"

"Agreed. Shall I draw up the necessary contract?" Fiora took out a quill, a bottle of ink, and a parchment from a pack attached to her own Pegasus.

"Nonsense. Your word, and Florina's continued presence in this army, will be more than sufficient."

"Sister! Kayleth!" Florina truly glared at Kayleth, for the second time since they had known each other.

"Your tactician knows your sister's weakness all too well, I'm afraid." Fiora sighed. "If this is to be an extended campaign, I must watch out that you don't get hurt. Truth be told, I would've done it for one gold piece. Did you know that, Baron?"

"Yes. But people fight better when they know they've been treated better than they should've been."

"You've worked with mercenaries before, haven't you?"

"For almost four years, traveling around Elibe. I had the pleasure of working with Isara. I think she is now captain of the Second Wing's Ravenwing."

"She was killed in action four months ago." Fiora frowned.

"Ah, a shame." Kayleth shrugged. "The Association is taking good care of her family, no doubt. Shall we get back to business, then? Florina, Fiora, pursue and kill enemies who're trying to retreat. Don't go near anyone who has a bow, though." Kayleth blew his horn, signaling the rest of his mounted troops to pursue the enemies.

"As you wish, honored tactician." Fiora bowed, and slung herself around to jump and land on the back of her own Pegasus. "With me, Florina."

For his part, Kayleth descended to the ground, halting next to Lyn.

"These Black Fang assassins are contemptible foes, Kayleth. As an army, they have no coordination whatsoever!"

"To be fair, Lyn, their leader went off to the enemy camp, and didn't return." Kayleth indulged Lyn. "No serious injuries, I take it?"

"Lucius took an arrow in the stomach, and bled for a while. Serra took care of him, though. She says he's ready."

"Excellent. Ah, before I forget, I want you all to know that Florina's sister, Fiora, has joined our little army. She's a Pegasus Knight, and has light blue hair. Please don't attack her." Kayleth picked up an acorn, and threw it at Bartre. It smacked him in the forehead. "Bartre, **listen** when I say something!"

"Uh… sorry?" The man didn't even seem to have noticed the acorn that had struck his head.

Kayleth sighed, and convinced himself that at least Bartre was easy to manipulate. "Dorcas, fill him in, please. The rest of you, we're making camp here for the night. First watch, as always, is Oswin with his pick of two soldiers. You all know the drill. Get moving!"

* * *

><p>The three Lords of the army stood in a loose triangle around Dorcas. Eliwood stood directly in front of the warrior.<p>

"Are you sure, Dorcas? Though he is the heir to Pherae, you owe him no military service unless there is an all-out war. With this, though… service as a knight of the realm isn't something you can retire from."

Dorcas shrugged. "I need to get paid more. You did say being a knight gives me steady income. It also means I fight near Pherae, right?"

Dorcas's wish was quite simple, really. He just wanted to protect and provide for his family. When Kayleth told him that he could do so better as a Warrior attached to House Pherae, he had agreed without hesitation. He stood by his choice even when he was informed that he'll have to take a greater share of the fighting. Natalie was one lucky woman. Kayleth was more than willing to grant that wish.

"True. Er… I suppose you're ready, then." Kayleth nodded at Eliwood. "Begin."

"By the authority vested in me as Marquess Pherae, in absentia, I ask thee, Dorcas, do you pledge Pherae your courage, loyalty, and service?"

"My axe is yours. May it serve you well."

"Do you vow to honor our God and the Saint, obey your Lord, and defend the realm?"

"I do."

Eliwood offered Dorcas the Hero Crest. "Your faith, loyalty, and devotion to duty will not go unrewarded. With this, you become one of the heirs to Durban. Come, and inherit a fraction of his strength, strength that laid low the mighty dragons of yore."

Dorcas took the crest, and strength flew through his body.

"Ha… whew…. With this strength, I will lay low the enemies of Pherae. Rest assured, Lord Eliwood, for they will fall."

"And I, Eliwood, son and heir of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Lyndis, granddaughter of Marquess Caelin, bear witness to this oath."

"And I, Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia, bear witness to this oath."

Eliwood lifted Dorcas's axe and placed it in his hands. "May your axe smash through your enemies' paltry defense. May it tear asunder the enemies of Pherae. And when the day comes, may our God and the Saint find you worthy of a Warrior's death."

"So say we all." Hector and Lyn said.

"Congratulations, Sir Dorcas! You are now entitled to a monthly stipend of 1,000 gold, well done! Please see Merlinus about the matter of your new armor. I had him pick up some chainmail and plate mail to match your size before we came here. Then, please see Sir Wil to see to your weapons training in archery. The business of this day is adjourned." Kayleth patted Dorcas on the back, and whispered. "But truly, my friend, one of my most reliable soldiers… congratulations. And to think when we first met, we met as enemies, huh?"

Dorcas gave Kayleth a rare smile, and whispered back. "I only agreed to this because I trust you. I trust you to get me out of this war alive. And thank you, for Natalie."

Dorcas went out of the tent, curiously prodding at his arms as if to test their sturdiness.

"When will I be getting one?" Hector said grumpily.

"As soon as we can get our hands on a Knight Crest, Lord Hector. I believe you'll be ready soon." Kayleth placated the impatient Lord.

"Do you think Dorcas will truly serve well?" Eliwood asked. "After all, he did sign up as a mercenary, first."

"As long as his wife is in Pherae, he'll see to it that your enemies fall, Lord Eliwood."

"So what's our plan? Where do we go next?" Lyn said, tapping her feet. "I want to find Darin."

"Fortunately, the would-be kidnapper, Uhai, was courteous enough to have a map in his pocket. Barring interruptions, we'll reach him in four or five days. He is at Dragon's Gate. Does milady still bar me from interrogating the little girl?"

"We're not interrogating any little girls!" Lyn snapped.

"As you will. If that is the limitation I'm forced to work with, my hypothesis will have to be an outlandish one."

"Outlandish?" Hector seemed interested, for once.

"Why would a mundane force of assassins be at Dragon's Gate, of all places? This isn't even the seat of their power. Barring the use of a suitable source of information, like Ninian, I can only think that these people… mean to open Dragon's Gate."

"Is that even possible?"

"Pffft. This is practically a fairy tale we're considering, Lord Eliwood, of course that's not possible! But, for whatever reason, they believe Ninian is the key. Why else would they go to such great lengths to secure her? Of course, we could decide not to err on the side of caution, and just behead her. Theoretically, a mage as powerful as one of the Eight Legends were is supposed to appear every couple of centuries or so."

"For the last time, we're not beheading Ninian." Lyn said indignantly.

"Of course not, Lady Lyndis. This is a legend, after all. I doubt even the dragons themselves could open the gate. Our target, then, is Darin and Nergal. We may have to clean up the remnants in Lycia, but this scenario projects our little war will be over in but a couple of months."


	28. Crime Against Nature

Something was bothering Kayleth.

More so than usual, that is. After all, the way Rebecca cut the carrot, too thick, had been enough to bother the tactician. While on the subject of cooking, the way Lowen mixed in herbs without even properly measuring them annoyed him; how could you expect to get the same taste each time if you don't measure the amount of herbs you put in? The way Hector armored himself, bottom up, bothered him; Kayleth believed in armoring the arms first, since you can fight without legs but you can't fight without arms. Serra's usual voice, loud and demanding, irritated him. Raven's eyes and steely demeanor irked him; Kayleth thought there was definitely something still… fishy about him, that he had not abandoned his hope for revenge. Priscilla's perpetually sad expression drove him mad, not so much because he felt anything for the girl, but because so infuriatingly many others cared for the girl.

Now, Kayleth was annoyed when he studied Lucius' face. What the hell was wrong with his face? He was tempted to have Matthew check to see if Lucius had the parts that defined manhood.

That was unreasonable, too much so to be a coincidence. Kayleth freely admitted that he was sometimes unreasonable, but he was rarely that unreasonable.

Rebecca and Wil were arguing. He had found out that they were actually childhood friends. Wil had left with his brother, and Rebecca did not take the news that he did not know of her brother's whereabouts kindly. They were repairing their relationship, though, and Kayleth was surprised by the vehemence of the argument.

Kent was scolding Sain. Kayleth suspected that this had, over the course of almost a decade of companionship, developed into a highly symbolic ritual. Kent scolded Sain, Sain told him to loosen up. Depending on the day, one would win, usually Kent. Now, though, Sain was talking back. That was not part of the ritual.

Priscilla was arguing with Raven. That in itself was highly irregular. Priscilla screaming hysterically was unheard of. It was an unknown.

He watched Lyn bicker with Hector, and that was as it should be. It was the norm, of late. It was as normal as watching Lowen and Rebecca cook breakfast. It was as natural as Erk and Canas with a book, Raven with a moody expression, Oswin on watch, Kent polishing his armor, and Florina stuttering.

Today's bickering, though, was getting out of hand. Yes, Hector's clanking armor bothered him greatly, too. But Kayleth thought it best to travel armored and ready. It was easy for Lyn to tell him to stop making so much noise. After all, she only had a thin piece of cloth to cover her supple curves and lustful-

Kayleth stopped. Now he was certain that something was wrong, and very much so.

"All forces, halt!" he shouted.

Everyone looked bewildered, and looked around to find the man who issued the order.

"What is it?" Eliwood asked, possibly the only one unaffected by the madness.

"Something's wrong. Can't you feel it? Everyone is… emotionally compromised. Florina, Fiora, please see what's awaiting us over these mountains." Kayleth was careful to keep his tone courteous for fear that the madness would affect the Pegasus Knights and compel them not to obey.

Thankfully, the sisters obeyed.

A crack of thunder hit the ground not three feet from Hector.

"Take cover!" Kayleth threw himself on the ground. As inured as he was to his mother's magical torture, he didn't relish being hit by sorcerous thunder.

The second Bolting did hit someone, but it hit Erk and he was one who had a prodigious resistance against magic. Still, it sent him coughing and gasping for breath as he shook off his burned cloak.

With an augmented feeling of general oppressiveness, the long-range magical assault stopped.

Kayleth lifted his head, and peaked around. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm fine, Kayleth." Erk sniffed. "Now, let's go kill the bastard who ruined my cloak."

"Honored tactician, we believe have found the source of this unpleasant… aura."

"Ah, you returned, Fiora, Florina. What lies beyond these mountains? Tell me quickly."

"A man covered by his robe, Lord. The foul aura that we feel now seems to emanate from him. Our Pegasii refuse to go near him. In any case, he has two Snipers and two armored knights guarding him. Other enemies number a dozen magi, a score of armored knights, and a Sage. I find it curious that they cannot use their magic, Lord."

"I have a good idea who it is." Kayleth scowled. "There is no other explanation. This oppressive stench, the inability to use magic… this must be the Magic Seal. Excellent, we will be rid of significant Black Fang forces and claim the glory of killing the Magic Seal in one fell swoop!"

"Uh… what's the Magic Seal, Kayleth?" Eliwood asked.

"A foul creature, sighted in many places over the last few centuries. Some believe that he may even have witnessed the Scouring. In any case, his presence was always accompanied by diminished magic, causing that," Kayleth pointed at Erk, Lucius, Canas, Serra, and Priscilla, who were busy spilling the contents of their stomach on the ground, "on magi. Pegasii, being magical creatures, also find the Seal's presence particularly disturbing. Even those without significant magical talent, that is the rest of us, are supposed to be able to register his presence, and be repelled by its foul aura. That is why everyone, except you and Ninian it seems, has been acting without self-control."

"You feel it too?"

"Yes, your constant questioning is about to make me snap and order Elaine to make your skull cave in." Kayleth grimaced.

"I see… then we must destroy this Magic Seal, and quickly."

"Yes. All magi, drive the wagons and follow the rest of us at a leisurely pace! Everyone else, anti-armor formations and weapons! I repeat, anti-armor pattern normal-gamma! All cavalry at the front, infantry support from the rear! Sain you bloody idiot, catch!" Kayleth tossed the cavalier a heavy lance. The rest of the army moved about at a frantic pace.

"Bartre, I told you that you use a hammer in anti-armor patterns! Do you want to go a week without meat again?" Bartre flinched, shuddering. "Gods! Dorcas, just look after him, won't you? A bottle of Nagoyan brandy to the one who kills the Magic Seal! A promotion and a raise for the one who kills the Magic Seal!" Kayleth urged the army to action. Of course, not everyone fought for brandy, promotion, or a raise, but they understood the gist of his encouragement.

"Enemy Pegasus Knights! Setting intercept course, Lord tactician!" Fiora shouted.

"Hmm… actually, no." Kayleth said. "Support the advancing armored formation. Stay far away from the Snipers around the Magic Seal. I assume those are all the fliers they have?"

Fiora nodded.

"Rebecca, Wil, Marcus, break from the group. Enemy Pegasus Knights are going after our supply line. Stay behind with the magi, and shoot them down. Drive the wagons, too. There are only five, they should be easy pickings."

"Understood, milord." Wil nodded. Rebecca followed.

"Kayleth, you know I have to protect-"

"You can protect him best by guarding the food he will eat and the water he will drink, Marcus." Kayleth said firmly.

Marcus looked like he was about to argue, for a moment, but he remembered the aura that was affecting everyone's judgment and set himself to follow orders. "Yes, Lord."

Kayleth hurried back towards the main battle line.

He was amused to see enemy magi writhing on the ground, easy pickings for his troops. It would have been a problem if they were able to use magic and decided to attack his troops at once.

Anti-armor weapons flashed regularly. The enemy's armored knights were supposed to be guarding the magi. They were understandably confused and panicked about the conditions of those who they were supposed to be guarding. Being encased in armor, they did not have the mobility to flee, either.

"Hector, kill that Sage, the one in front of the ruins!" Kayleth shouted over the din, swooping in low above Hector's head to be heard.

The Sage wasn't as noticeably affected by the Seal as the rest of his troops were. Nonetheless, he apparently was cut off from magic, as he did little more than scream to defend himself against Hector's axe. Hector's backswing severed the Sage's head from the rest of his body. Matthew 'confiscated' the rare Bolting tome that the Sage dropped.

Kayleth's army cheered as the defenders cried out in despair.

"Now, for the Magic Seal! No latrine duty for a month for anyone who kills the Magic Seal!" Kayleth bubbled over in excitement. He would be one of those who ended an enduring fairy tale abomination, all while cutting down significant Black Fang forces!

His soldiers were more interested in not having to dig latrines for a month, especially Hector. Little did Hector know that Matthew and Kayleth had an ongoing bet about when he would discover that his latrine duty was triple that of the others'. Kayleth bet on half a year. Matthew bet on a year. Little did Matthew know that Kayleth was planning to tell Eliwood in eight months, sealing his victory as the red-haired lord would immediately tell Hector.

In small enough numbers, where blind shooting won't do any good, horsemen were the perfect counter to archers. Kayleth's three cavaliers smashed through the two Snipers, trampling them and stabbing them with their lances. Hector, Dorcas, and Bartre brought their axes about to handle the two armored knights that surrounded the Magic Seal.

Kayleth felt the full force of the Magic Seal's presence, and grimaced. He couldn't see his hooded face, but… he knew that he was repugnant.

Lowen was the first to reach him, the full momentum of a cavalry charge lending strength to his lance.

Much to Kayleth's chagrin, the Magic Seal simply… disappeared. Kayleth screamed in frustration. He really wanted to bring back samples of the abomination's flesh to present to Etruria's Magic Academy. The entire Academy would have been in his debt. He would have received supplies and men to fight the Black Fang, should it prove necessary.

"What the hell was that? Did your lance connect with a solid body, Lowen?"

"Uh… I think it did, Kayleth. No, I know it did. I mean, there's blood on the tip."

"It's not necessarily the Magic Seal's blood, though." Kayleth vented his frustration on one of the dead Snipers, kicking down with his boots until the skull was flattened.

"Is everyone well?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes… now that I think about it, I'm sorry for having yelled at you, Hector." Lyn said. Kayleth started choking. Lyn never apologized to Hector.

"No, it was my fault, forgive me." Matthew thumped Kayleth on the back as he gagged. Hector never apologized to Lyn.

Eliwood looked similarly surprised.

"So… does that mean I don't have latrine duty for a month, Kayleth?" Lowen said.

"No you half-arsed fool! You're on double latrine duty, double laundry duty, and double cooking duty, for a month!" Kayleth screamed. "You're not sure whether you hit a solid body or not? What the hell kind of dereliction of duty is that? You're a knight! It's your job to know, whether you killed a feared enemy or not, for your liege's sake if not your own!"

Kayleth knew he was being unfair, of course. He wasn't entirely sure that the Magic Seal had a solid body to begin with. Still, screaming at the cowering knight was doing wonders for his headache and his crushing disappointment.

He had planned to take the Seal's head and heart, at the very least, to curry favor within Etruria's Magic Academy. They would have sent spellcasters to help neutralize the Black Fang. He would even have been able to call in that favor when the civil war started in Bern to overthrow the King. Now, he had missed the opportunity of a lifetime. If his father were here, he would have tortured Kayleth for his incompetence. It was fortunate that he ran away.

Now Lowen was kneeling in front of a puzzled Eliwood and Marcus, prostrated, begging him for his forgiveness.

"That was a little harsh, Kayleth." Lyn said, her reproach evident in her tone.

Now Kayleth felt guilty. "I had great plans for the Seal's head." Kayleth mumbled.

"Go apologize to him later, won't you?"

"… Do I have to?" Kayleth whined petulantly.

"Yes."

Kayleth sighed. "Yes, my Lady. Oh, but before we continue… I was going to discuss Sain's, ah… promotion."

Lyn raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sain's? Not Kent's?"

Kayleth chuckled. "Yes, it surprises me, too. However, Sir Sain has reached his maximum potential as a cavalier. Sir Kent has yet to do so. Anyhow, I was going to ask you for your blessing. He is… well, unusual for a Paladin candidate."

"He is, isn't he?" Lyn had a wry smile on her face. "He has my blessing, of course, should we do this before we go further?"

"No. I need to ask him whether he wants to become a Paladin, first. We'll do it after we camp for the night."

"Alright. Call for me when you need me."

* * *

><p>People usually had some compelling reasons when asked why they wished to get promoted. Oswin wanted it so that he could better serve Ostia and Hector. Dorcas wanted it for his family. Erk wanted it as a stepping stone to one day surpass his master, and also to protect Priscilla.<p>

Sain said that he wanted it for 'life'. As far as Kayleth was concerned, that was a terrible reason.

Sain surprised him by telling him that his life was not his alone to give. Kayleth had dependents. Sain argued that most people had dependents, and that, therefore, most people's lives were not theirs alone to give.

Kayleth was outraged at first. Of course one's life is one's alone to give. However, he considered Sain's arguments and found… that he might be right.

So, as with the others, Kayleth agreed to give him the means to make his wish come true.

And, as with the others, the price was obedience and one favor.

Lyn stood in front of her green knight, smiling radiantly. Sain was the first of Caelin to get promoted, after all, and Lyn was proud of him.

Sain had different ideas, of course, but refrained from acting on his impulses. He was a shameless flirt, not suicidal.

"Sir Sain, of Caelin, we call upon you today that you might become a Paladin. Your courage, faith, and loyalty should be an example to all who call themselves knights. Are you willing to take that final step, to become a paragon of chivalry and defend the realm until you breathe your last breath?"

Kayleth had serious problems holding in his laughter. "_Hahaha… Sain, 'an example to all who call themselves knights', 'paragon of chivalry'?_"

Then he realized that he had written the script… and that maybe he should have altered it a little more from the traditional ritual in becoming a Paladin.

"In the name of our God, who gave the Eight Legends the power to overcome dragons, I swear that I am so willing." Sain said.

"Are you ready and able to execute your duties as one of the champions of the realm? Will you bring honor to your people?"

"I am ready, and I will bring honor to my people."

"Do you, Sir Sain, swear to uphold the laws of Caelin, honor our God and the Saint, obey your Lord, and defend the Realm?"

"I will uphold our laws, honor our faith, obey my Lord, and defend the Realm. From this day forth, to the day I last draw breath."

Lyn gave Sain the Knight's Crest, and Kayleth watched the now familiar scene enfolding before him. Sain's eyes widened in surprise, and stared at his arms in wonder. Lyn tapped his shoulders with the Mani Katti.

"Then arise, Sir Sain, Paladin of Lycia, and be welcome into the ranks of those who epitomize chivalry."

"I am now a Paladin, milady. Woe be to those who stand against the righteous. I am the death of the heretic and the salvation of the faithful. I am the first to lead the charge against the enemies of Lycia. This, I do so swear." Sain then rose, gripping his sword and using it as a crutch.

"And I, Lyndis, granddaughter of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia, bear witness to this oath."

"And I, Marcus, a Paladin of Lycia, welcome you into our ranks, brother."

"_Your wish has been heard._" Kayleth blessed Sain's ascension silently, and nodded at Sain in acknowledgment.

* * *

><p>Kayleth found Kent's reaction fascinating.<p>

The man seemed truly happy for his partner and rival. Kayleth didn't deliberately pick Sain over Kent just to study Kent's reaction, but this was amazing. He thought Kent would at least ask him why he chose Sain over himself, but a day had passed and he had yet to say anything about the matter to him.

Kent truly embodied the meaning of duty above all. If he were to serve under Lundgren, he probably would've been used and then discarded; Kent would still have done it.

There was the possibility that Kent was good enough at hiding his emotions that the tactician couldn't detect it, but Kayleth counted that possibility to be next to nil. A few card games while they were in Caelin had proved that.

"Lord tactician…."

"Ah, yes, Fiora?" Kayleth said.

"No sign of the Gate yet. There are some ruins nearby where we can take shelter for the night. I suspect that the Gate is over that mountain yonder. We'll reach it in two days."

"I see. Carry on."

"Understood."

Kayleth thought he was falling in love with this Pegasus Knight. She did what was asked of her, and more. Without hesitation. Without him needing to manipulate her into doing so. Truly it was a pleasure to work with a professional soldier, a lifer.

The tactician's eyes twitched when he thought about the other people under his command, with the notable exception of Kent, Raven, Oswin, Matthew, and Marcus. In the case of Dorcas, for instance, he only did what was asked of him. In Sain's case, he did the bare minimum of what was asked of him. In Serra's case, it would be a wonder to get her to do anything at all, and Kayleth only overlooked this because she was the chief healer and a good one on the battlefield. Bartre was a lost cause. Erk had to be bribed. Florina had to be encouraged. Rebecca he had to cajole. Lowen he had to berate. Hector he had to manipulate. Lyn he had to beg. Eliwood had no imagination whatsoever.

"_By the gods of our ancestors… does __**everyone**__ need my supervision?_"

"Oi, Kayleth!"

Kayleth didn't even bother turning around. "Yes, Hector?"

"Uh… Ninian's missing."

Sure that he had misheard, for no one could possibly be that incompetent, Kayleth stopped and turned. "… I seem to be hearing things, Lord Hector, because I think I heard that Ninian, the girl I told you to keep an eye on even when she's heeding the, ah, call of nature, is missing. Excuse me for my poor hearing."

"I go look for a snack, come back, and phoosh… she's gone."

"You mean to tell me, that you failed to do the one thing, **one** thing I asked you to do, because you went looking for a snack? The one thing I cancelled all of your other duties for?" Kayleth continued in that same disbelieving and monotonous tone.

"Erm… it's not really-"

"Lyn!" Kayleth shouted.

Lyn was in the middle of the column, but darted past the others to reach the front in no time. "Yes?"

"Ninian's missing."

"What? What the hell were you doing, Hector?"

"Uh…." Hector couldn't decide whether to try to defend himself or not.

"He went looking for a snack. But I need you to track her. You can kill Hector later, after he's done all the quadruple chores I give him and all the punishment drills Oswin gives him. I'll have him disarm for the night." Kayleth said drily. The lack of detectable emotion in his voice sent chills down Hector's spine.

"Right away." Lyn said, and sprinted back to start off where she saw a trail of light footprints diverge from the path.

"Everyone, stop!" Kayleth shouted.

"What now, Kayleth?" Erk said, puffing.

"Ninian got lost. Lyn's tracking her. We're following Lyn. By the way, this is all thanks to our great Lord Hector, who was watching her so closely that he allowed her to go play hide and seek with us."

Everyone groaned, and Oswin glared at his Lord, causing Hector to gulp.

Kayleth sighed, and pointed his lance at Lyn's direction, glancing at the rest meaningfully. The wagons and the horses changed their course.

The trail Ninian left in her wake led the army to the ruins that Fiora had pointed out earlier.

"Lyn, go with Fiora and Florina. Get the girl and rejoin us as soon as possible." Kayleth was irritable. There had been too many delays since they had arrived on Dread Isle.

As soon as Kayleth dropped the order, Ninian came into sight.

"Ninian!" Eliwood shouted, and rushed over to grab the girl.

Kayleth noted Eliwood's special care for the girl. Eliwood was, of course, a gentleman to everyone in the army. However, the tactician could not help but notice an extra… something… that he seemed to have when interacting with the dancer.

Kayleth was relieved that Ninian wasn't missing or dead anymore, but that was mainly because he wanted to deny her to Nergal. Perhaps, in time, he would come to care for the girl as he did most of his troops. However, the girl had caused him too much trouble for reasons unknown. Kayleth was a relatively rational man, but even the best of men fear what they do not understand, and Kayleth did not understand what value Ninian had to Nergal.

Truth be told, the little girl scared him.

"Ninian, why are you here?" Lyn said, and even she couldn't keep from scolding the dancer for running away.

"This place… I feel as if I know it. It feels familiar."

"Er… were you held captive here?" Kayleth asked, and slowly backed away while beckoning the rest of the army forward. He gave hand signals to Rebecca, telling her to get the fliers in the air.

"… I don't think so."

"Why would she be familiar with Dread Isle?" Hector said, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a very old building. It must've been abandoned for centuries." Eliwood said.

"We're way off course now. We need to get to the Gate." Hector said.

"Yes. We have at least another hour of sunlight." Kayleth agreed.

"Ooh, you two are so insensitive! This might restore Ninian's memory!" Lyn said.

"Er… milady, I don't much care for her memory unless she knows how to kill this Nergal, and I rather doubt she is privy to such information." Kayleth crossed his arms, and started tapping the ground with his feet.

"Yeah, we're wasting time here! We have places to be, a Marquess to kill, and a wizard to interrogate!" Hector said, glad to have found an ally in the tactician.

"Hello…."

Kayleth jerked back from the source of the voice.

"You… do you live here?" Hector asked, unfazed. It must be nice to be someone most people would instinctively fear.

"No, I'm a traveler. I was walking in the woods, and I got tired, so I came to rest here. This place has been empty for a long time."

"What is this place?" Kayleth said warily. He was no guard dog, but he had an ingrained sense for detecting killing intent.

"It is a place that was built before the scouring… it was inhabited by a dark sorcerer. I've recovered several fascinating tomes here. I'm a poor excuse for a Druid, as of yet, but with the secrets in these tomes… and some more sacrifices…."

This was not good. If the Druid were alone, Kayleth surmised that they could easily overpower him. For some reason, he doubted it. He could feel killing intent coming from multiple directions.

"Reparations?" Eliwood was doing a marvelous job of distracting the Druid. A shame he had only taught Oswin, Matthew, and Rebecca hand signals… for Lyn was in the perfect position to strike the elder magician down.

"Yes. To covet the ultimate dark, you must erase yourself of your own will. Only then can you receive the dark and master it. Anything less… would mean the loss of your essence, as it were. Often, you'll even forget why you sought the power in the first place. I've heard rumors that Brammimond, one of the Eight Legends, devoted himself entirely to the dark. All emotions and all memory dissolved… meaningless. That's how he received the power to defeat the dragons."

If Kayleth were not entirely certain about the Druid's state of mind, he could now confidently name him insane and lost. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Matthew approach, and he gave him hand signals to approach and assassinate.

"I don't understand, why would anyone want such power at the cost of his identity?" Eliwood said.

"I believe every soul has once felt such desire… 'I must have it at any cost'. Is that not so, Lord Eliwood?"

"What?"

"He's Black Fang!" Hector shouted. The idiot, Matthew only needed another twenty seconds! If he were not noble born, he would've had him whipped for sheer idiocy.

"Uhai and Aion's deaths were inconvenient, but it leaves me with you and your army exhausted. I, Teodor, will lay claim to the deed of killing the heir of Pherae. When I'm done, this building will all be mine." With that, the Druid disappeared. Warp magic, no doubt… that meant the Druid was quite powerful.

"Black fog?" Lyn shouted in alarm.

Kayleth saw that a black mist was converging on them. They didn't seem to have a harmful effect on the body, however, for Bartre was quite happily picking his nose.

"Ninian, she's gone!" Hector said.

"What?" Kayleth said, incredulous. If he lay his hands on her again, he would clasp her in irons, and to hell with the opinions of the Lords.

"Black Fang, approaching from all directions, and they have two ballistae!" Fiora shouted, getting back to the ground with her sister.

The entire army looked at Kayleth expectantly. He dared not reveal the truth that he was tired and he had no idea what to do about the ballistae. Why in the hells did it have to be him? Why did God the Tester deal him such cards?

Kayleth grit his teeth. This delay, and the risk associated with it, was unacceptable. Ninian would have to be tied to a wagon or something when they recovered her. He would keep reliable eyes on her at all times.

"Torches for all armored troops. Florina, Fiora, you may ride your Pegasii but you may not take to the air under any circumstances save those that guarantee certain death. Cover the rear. There are three major buildings to clear. I assume that the biggest one has the Druid. Clear the other two buildings. Everyone, separate into Task Group Alpha and Task Group Beta, please."

Kayleth noted that some people had blank expressions on their faces. "Serra, you're in Alpha. Bartre, you're in Beta. Sain, you're in Beta. Hector, you're in Alpha. Please try to remember such things in the future. Task Group Alpha, clear the building, that one to the north. Task Group Beta, clear the building, that one to the south. Matthew, I'm with Beta, so I'll blow my horn after we're done. Meet us in front of the easternmost building. Good luck, everyone."

Kayleth, as planned, went with the understrength task group. He admitted a little guiltily that it was no coincidence Lyn was in this task group.

A ballista bolt finding purchase in the ground not four feet from the Lady of Caelin jolted him.

"Advance, double-time!" he snarled. "Make for the ballista!"

Kayleth rushed forward with his group, with Oswin in the fore having quickly slain the mercenary blocking the entrance to the building.

"Swordsmen, forward. Oswin, back a little. Supporting volleys." Kayleth said, eyeing the three axmen that charged at them. He advanced, too, throwing a spectacularly off-target javelin that managed to hit the axeman to the left of his intended target.

"Kayleth, have you been practicing?" Rebecca shouted, incredulous.

"More arrows, less words. But I was aiming for the guy to his right." Kayleth replied. His next javelin sailed over the enemies' heads.

There was a loud screech as a ballista round glanced off Oswin's leg guard. It was now loosened and blood poured from the blow. A direct hit probably would have been crippling.

"Priscilla." Kayleth said, though the troubadour was already on it. Two cavaliers, a myrmidon, and an archer moved in to engage their group.

"Guy, kill the archer. Rebecca, Lucius, the myrmidon. The rest of you, stop them!" Kayleth pointed at the cavaliers.

As a flashing light and an arrow caught the myrmidon off guard, Guy slipped past him to bring his sword down on the archer. Kayleth saw that the artificer-crafted single-edge was as good as the blacksmith had promised. Not as good as silver swords, perhaps, but certainly more effective in the myrmidon's hands than a double-edged steel sword was.

Lyn's Mani Katti had no problem in carving through the armor of the leading cavalier. Blood sprayed around and for a moment Kayleth was concerned that it would sabotage her vision.

Fortunately, the other cavalier did not have the angle to engage her and kept charging right into Oswin's armored form.

Oswin really didn't give the Laus-made armor enough credit… it was probably custom made by a master artificer, and more than likely for the use of the Marquess. A cavalier at full charging speed, and the lance merely made a dent on the chest-plate.

Bartre lost no time in beheading the cavalier, who was screaming while holding his lance arm.

"Kayleth, we're through." Sain reported.

"Good. To the last building." Kayleth sounded his horn.

Task Group Alpha appeared after a few minutes.

"No casualties?" Kayleth asked.

"Just scratches. Oh, Sir Marcus's shield and vambrace are broken, though. A ballista bolt, you see." Matthew reported.

Kayleth let Elaine carry him to Marcus's side. As the Paladin looked at him, curiosity evident on his face, he handed him the shield he had liberated from castle Laus.

"Hmm… a decent shield, as far as Laus designs go."

Kayleth palmed his face. "_What do these people have against Laus? A good shield was a good shield._"

"All horsemen, clear the entrance and move swiftly to secure an entry zone. Everyone else, follow." Kayleth said. He really wanted some sleep now. "Just a few more minutes and we'll just sleep in this building. After someone cleans the blood, that is."

Kayleth watched as his mounted elements stormed the entrance and gave him an 'all-clear sign'. He entered with the rest of his cohorts

Suddenly, Oswin grunted, and then roared in agony, startling those around him. The knight had not even snarled when he was hit by the ballista bolt, and the tactician knew this meant trouble. Kayleth saw that dark purple shapes were assaulting the knight.

"Long-range magic! Erk, Priscilla, heal him! Everyone else, kill that man!" Kayleth shouted, pointing at Teodor, visible now that the black mist had dissipated considerably.

For all his vaunted strength, Teodor did not survive the flurry of javelins that struck his form. It was hard to determine who had done him in for good, but Kayleth decided that it was Florina, for record-keeping's sake.

"… That was it? I didn't even get to take one swing at him!" Hector groaned. Kayleth noted that Florina paled and shifted her gaze guiltily. Now he knew for certain who threw the javelin that ended Teodor.

"Combat situation terminated. Engaging in cleanup operations." Matthew said.

"Yes… try to look for these 'fascinating' tomes that Teodor was talking about. Who knows what it might be worth? Does anyone see Ninian?" Kayleth said.

"Over here!" Lyn shouted.

Kayleth, Hector, and Eliwood rushed into the room, which turned out to be… a library. Most of its books were crumbling or already dust. The script was what Kayleth came to associate with the most ancient and archaic works in his studies, and he estimated their age to be at least seven hundred.

Ninian was on the ground, staring at a painting.

"What is this, Ninian?" Eliwood asked.

"_Leave it to Eliwood to talk as though Ninian did no wrong._" Kayleth rolled his eyes. If this were a normal army, he would have had her executed for risking the others' lives. But then, the army would not have gone out of its way to search for one soldier, either.

Ninian didn't answer.

"It's a painting of a dragon with a human." Lyn said.

That stirred Kayleth's interests. "Fighting? Is it the Eight Heroes again? They almost always do the Eight Heroes."

"No… they're not fighting at all. They look… close… intimate, almost." Hector said.

"What?" Kayleth quickly approached Ninian so as to see the painting up close. "Huh… would you look at that. This must be more than a thousand years old, then. We must recover it, for the good of humanity." Pre-scouring art was valued at thousands of gold at the very least.

"Ninian?" Eliwood said gently, his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Ah!" Ninian said, her head jerking up. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Did you remember anything?" Lyn asked.

"You'll remember, soon enough." Eliwood said.

"Yes. I'd like to conjecture that Ninian had been captured and held here before we arrived. That's why it's familiar to her." Kayleth nodded.

"Let's get moving, then. There were too many delays. Time to get to the Gate, and save Marquess Elbert." Hector said.

* * *

><p>Note<p>

Uploaded today in case I forget tomorrow. Lots of work.


	29. Delusion of Grandeur

As they approached Dragon's Gate, Hector began wondering out loud why the Eight Legends, after defeating the dragons, let the Gate stand.

The prattling of the uneducated and ridiculously speculative began grinding on Kayleth's patience. Canas and Erk were engrossed in their reading material, and weren't able to answer Hector for him.

"History is never clear on why the Scouring began. Perhaps all it took was a small spark. Perhaps it was something big. In any case, no one knows and no one bothered to record it during a war for the survival of the human race. We know it started right after the invention of steel weapons, though, and thank God for steel… or mankind would not exist today. I stand by one of the least popular theories… that either humanity got greedy or that the dragons got greedy." Kayleth said, steering his wyvern towards the Lords.

"Greedy?" Eliwood said.

"Yes. Now, no one can pretend to know the mindset of dragons, so I can only explain the human side of things. Human population, we know, grew a lot more quickly than that of the dragon's. More people means more food, and more food usually means more land. Now, at that time, the two races had essentially split the continent between them. The invention of steel weaponry gave humanity the chance to act on their greed, for we all know that humans are greedy. As individuals, and as a race, it is both our greatest strength and our greatest weakness."

"How can greed be a strength?" said Eliwood, puzzled by this seeming contradiction.

"Modern economic theory has it that the economy runs best when left to its own devices. Every man will do what is best for himself, and the collective acts of all individuals in an economy work towards the best outcome. The math behind it is more than a little shaky and I'm not entirely confident in supporting it on that front. The evidence and deductive reasoning put in it, however, is near indisputable. But… in the beginning of the Scouring, greed almost killed us all."

"But we won." Hector grinned. "The walls of Ostia have never fallen."

"Yes, we won. Not at first, though. A small group of humans, in conjunction with the building tensions between the two races, attacked a draconic township on their own. Needless to say, for they did not have much of a plan and were woefully unprepared, they were wiped out to a man. Officially, that is the event that started the Scouring. One must note, however, that it was not the reason the Scouring started. A multitude of conflicts, big and small, led up to that moment."

"So how did we win?" Hector said, his tone suggesting that he already knew the answer.

"Greed. We humans thought it would be great to take Elibe all for ourselves. It was in humanity's collective best interest to do so, and all of our effort was turned to war. But dragons were dragons and human armies were wiped out, despite the advent of steel weapons. Near a hundred needed to die to bring down one dragon. Now, the most popular theory, as held by the uneducated that is composed of more than nine tenths of Elibe, has it that we won thanks to the prowess of the Eight Heroes. It's true, in its own way. But it's not the whole truth."

"Huh?" Hector cocked his head.

"We won because there were a lot more humans than there were dragons. We won because not all dragons were willing to defend what was theirs; in fact, some fled right away, the most notable being the ice dragons of Ilia. We won because our greed won over the loyalty of the Pegasii and the Wyverns, since dragons hunted both. We won because we replaced our losses more quickly than the dragons did, and the longer the war the greater our advantage; and the Scouring took a long, long time… at least forty years by most accounts. Yes, the prowess and the leadership of the Eight Heroes helped. But we would have won… the war would have lasted near a century but we would have won regardless of whether the Eight Heroes existed or not. The Divine Weapons would've been wielded by others."

"You're saying Roland, and the rest, didn't matter?" growled Hector.

"No. Your ancestor saved tens of thousands of lives. Of course the Eight Heroes mattered. They were – are – demigods." Kayleth rolled his eyes. "I'm saying they didn't matter as much as most people make them out to be. Anyhow, back to my main point, the Dragon's Gate is believed to have been built thousands of years ago. Whether humanity came from the world beyond it is, and will forever be, a mystery. But we do know that the dragons came from it… and we know they went back after we conquered their last stronghold in Bern. It was never opened again, and will never be, for Athos and Brammimond placed an immortal ward over it. It would take a magician of their caliber to destroy the seal from this side, and it's impossible to breach from the opposite side. We will never see magicians of Athos or Brammimond's caliber, so it will never open."

"So why would the Black Fang be here, with my father? It doesn't make sense." Eliwood said.

"Oh. That's pretty simple, actually. Throughout history, there was a great number of crackpot magi who thought they could bring the dragons back and bind them to their will. I say crackpot because none had the power to break the seal. I suspect Nergal is another of those who their mothers dropped when they were babies once too often… admittedly the most dangerous one I've seen in some time, but a lunatic nonetheless. He probably wants to sacrifice Ninian to power his spell with which to break the seal, but that's idiotic because magic doesn't work that way. There is nothing to worry about, Lord Eliwood."

"I feel a little sorry for the dragons. Exiled and then sealed away, never to return to their homelands. The majority of their population killed…." Lyn said quietly.

Kayleth smiled wistfully. Lyn was too kind to be able to analyze the circumstances objectively. It was a certain kind of… innocence that the tactician cherished, for try as he might, he would never attain it. His standard policy was that a good dose of cynicism was always healthy.

"… There's a reason why humanity is on the top of the food chain in Elibe, Lyn; it's because the dragons no longer exist. It was a process as necessary as today's need to execute those born with physical defects, murderous psychopaths, and those who have been consumed by magic. All of those cases present a threat to us, humanity, as a species united. We are humans, and we kill or tame those who threaten our position in Elibe." Hector said. This surprised Kayleth more than a little. But then, Hector had always been the most pragmatic and worldly of the Lords.

A lot of noble houses, especially the more prominent ones, believed firmly in the practice of 'an heir and a spare'. That they needed a spare was apparent enough, for assassinations, plagues, or simple accidents could destroy a noble family in one fell stroke. Hector, as 'spare' to the most powerful of the Lycian states, had to have been trained in state policy, too.

"Very impressive, Lord Hector. It appears that I was mistaken when I was pondering what your skull protects. Bravo!" Kayleth said.

"Heh. Don't go thinking I'm just all brawns and no brains, Kayleth. It is no good to underestimate Lord Hector of Ostia." Hector wagged his finger at Kayleth.

"… Huh? I paid a lot more attention than Hector did in class and I didn't know that!" Eliwood said. "If anything, Hector was out of class more often than he was in class!"

"Killing people for lacking certain body parts? That's horrible, Kayleth!" Lyn said, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"Uh… why don't you explain it, Kayleth?" Hector said, instinctively edging away from Lyn and placing Eliwood between them.

"Hmm… errr…. well, I won't bother explaining the other two cases, because those cases are self-explanatory." Kayleth started cautiously. "They become too different. They are no longer human; they endanger innocents."

"Go on." Lyn growled.

"Their inhumanity rendered them dangerous. Such is the case with those who are born with, for instance, eleven fingers, three eyes, no ears, and whatnot."

"How is that the same as psychopaths and magic-addled murderers?" Lyn's nostrils flared. Kayleth thought he had better explain this quickly, lest there be unhealthy consequences.

"It's quite simple, really… humans have a deeply ingrained instinct that makes them want to protect humanity. Those people, otherwise known as mutants, endanger humanity. If they breed, they are likely to produce even more of their kind, and their physical defects likely to get more pronounced by the generation. Given enough time, they may develop more differences and they would not be quite human. If they devolve, they are killed before they can have offspring that weaken humanity. Worse… they might change to be superior to humans altogether, and their superiority might allow them to replace humanity." Kayleth said.

"When did we ever have such a law? Why-" said Eliwood, before Kayleth cut him off.

"Our ancestors have seen this cycle, even before the time of the Scouring, and the law concerning this matter is ironclad. Deviation is unacceptable, and the penalty is death by crucifixion. Nobles learn of this policy because they must tell their knights to enforce it. Knights, usually the highest ranking knights, know of this policy because they enforce it. Mothers usually tell their daughters when they married, just as their own mothers did."

"Is there any evidence of a race spawned from these mutants?" Lyn asked contemplatively.

"Er… other than what our ancestors wrote? No, because we've been enforcing this policy for millennia, and we will do so for millennia to come. We humans, as a race, are greedy, Lyn. Part of that greed is to not allow other species to supplant us, even if it involves harming babies. Animals do it to a certain extent, too, and we've plenty of examples of those that failed to do so. Dogs vastly outnumber wolves now, for instance. The lions we see today were actually known as mountain lions; the original lions died out because the mountain lions were more nimble and stole their food. We don't want to take risks in that manner. I guess we should count ourselves fortunate that such births number very few."

Kayleth thought it prudent not to mention the one case he took care of last year. He knew Lyn would get upset over this. Marquess Hausen had been informed of the situation, and gave his blessings to Kayleth and Kent. Kayleth had watched as Kent, as Knight Commander of Caelin, did his duty. Though he had known what his job would entail, even Kent faltered a little. Then, Kent steeled himself to place the nail over the baby's soft skull.

All humans are born with survival instincts, and the instinct to read other people's intentions was sharpest in babies. The baby cried and screamed. Kayleth heard the mother choking and sobbing as her husband placed a hand over her eyes. At least the husband was more tolerant than most and did not blame the woman for anything.

A swift hammer blow sent the nail straight through, a little above the midpoint between the eyes, into the brain. The baby died instantly. Kent dropped the hammer afterwards, refusing to pick it up. In the end, Kayleth took it to a blacksmith so they could melt it for the iron.

The Church refused to bless the remains, as expected. Standard doctrine said that such children were the result of unspeakable debauchery and the involvement of daemons.

After bloodying their hands in the blood of the innocent, Kayleth, Kent, and the baby's parents went to the local tavern. Kayleth paid for all the drinks, and though he normally did not indulge himself in alcohol, he decided to make a generous exception for that night. That night, he embraced the darkness, the little death that overindulgence always brought.

This newborn's crime was to have been born without thumbs. Most normal people did not appreciate the importance of the thumb, but it is an absolute necessity for survival. Without thumbs, hands became the next thing to completely useless. Without hands, one could not work. And Elibe was not a continent that could support one who does not work, especially those who weren't born nobles. The butcher, the baby's father, could not hope to support a child who can't work.

At least it was a quick death. Some babies were simply discarded in the wilds where the elements or thirst would kill them. Peasants often did that even when their babies were born perfectly healthy, simply because they knew they couldn't afford another child. As it was, the survival rate of children was atrociously low for commoners and not much better for nobles.

Kayleth had nightmares and fevers for almost a month. Every time he dreamt of it, his subconscious self replaced the baby's face with Alice's, his sister's face. In his dream, he screamed and railed against the people who executed the baby, who always turned out to be him at the end. Lyn thought he was having nightmares about the massacres or his parents, and nursed him.

A head-splitting beam of pity and regret struck Kayleth.

But the fact was that the law against mutation was ancient and unbending. It was not just a habit and tradition, either. It was need. Humanity would not have survived the Scouring if it had put precious resources to rearing one-legged children or giving rise to a potential rival species. Before the laws prohibiting mutation and incest were instituted, such births happened very frequently. It was only after a millennium, now, that they occurred rarely enough; almost no one needed to worry any more.

Not even nobles could shelter their children if they had such defects. They would lose all of their authority and rights as nobles if they did. One way or another, nobles had to pull their weight in society, and they could not do so with such blatant hypocrisy. That was why incest among nobility was punishable by death. This was also one of the reasons why minor houses fell and were replaced to bring in new blood.

The practice was so absolute that even the Eliminean Church supported it. Even the nomads of Sacae and the hardy souls of the Western Isles knew what must be done. The former named it 'the correction of nature's mistakes'. The latter called it 'self-defense'. Nobles and knights called it 'duty'.

Peasants often dreamt of becoming nobles or knights. They would never know of duty and what it entails. They would never know that they would need to make life and death decisions, and that to save the many, one must sometimes sacrifice the few. In war, the safest bet for a noble to triumph against another is to cannibalize the village closest to the conflict, raising food and coin for the conscripts and knights. One village could save ten.

Admittedly, there were nobles who forgot this and simply took advantage of their privileged stations in life, but the majority of the nobility knew their duty and executed it. Perhaps that was why the mental state of old nobles deteriorated far more quickly than that of old commoners.

In that context, Marquess Araphen had been perfectly justified for throwing Lyn out. He was not just in doing so, but he did right by his people. Wars between nobles were not to be taken lightly, and supporting Lyn only to see her fail would have set Caelin against Araphen. He may have done it under the veneer of racial discrimination, but even so Kayleth had to admit that the Marquess did his duty… because the succession war of another canton did not fall in the realm of duty, and the protection of one's subjects most emphatically did. All nobles were sworn to 'justice tempered by mercy,' but the reality was that justice did not always equal duty or necessity.

That was one of the reasons Kayleth thought God was either sadistic or impotent. God could not be kind and omnipotent, for that would mean mutation wouldn't exist. God could not be sadistic and impotent because that would be no God at all. Kindness and omnipotence in a deity was mutually exclusive. Elimineans blamed daemons, but that couldn't be right, either. If God is omnipotent, daemons shouldn't matter; indeed, the very existence of daemons and a kind and omnipotent God was mutually exclusive.

If a benevolent and omnipotent God could wield the fires of creation, why could it not do those poor souls the service of making sure they were born right?

"… How often does this happen, Kayleth?" Lyn asked. Kayleth was relieved that her fury did not seem to be directed at him.

"Eh? Uh… once every ten years or so in an average sized Bernese duchy. Once every twenty years or so in an average sized Lycian canton. Not as few as we hope, but not as many as we fear, I think. Depends, really. We're lucky these days… such births occurred much more frequently before, when incest was commonplace. That is the primary reason why incest is so strictly prohibited. In Bern, the punishment for the brother is castration followed by three hundred lashes of a barbed whip; no one can survive three hundred lashes. The punishment for the sister is death by stoning."

"Did… my grandfather ever have to do this?" she asked even more softly.

Kayleth considered answering truthfully for a second. But then, he thought that it would be too much trouble and that he should protect Lyn from the truth, just as he did before. Lyn would either insist on shouldering the duty or, as was more likely, try to save such babies. Both options would hurt her.

It didn't matter that it was accepted practice all over the world. Kayleth would never let Lyn's hands be dirtied, and he was steeped so deeply in blood that some more would hardly matter.

"No. Caelin has been lucky in that regard, milady."

Lyn's head stretched back, and she closed her eyes as though she were thanking the heavens. He briefly saw Hector shuddering with a grimace. Hector had probably witnessed one such incident, too. Eliwood looked distraught and looked to be ready to throw up. Kayleth could sympathize; the first time he had seen one, he was eight, and locked himself in his room for weeks afterwards.

Kayleth would need to have a talk with Kent about keeping one's mouth shut.

* * *

><p>The building that housed Dragon's Gate was massive. It rivaled the size of the Bernese royal palace. Ruins were littered all around it.<p>

Kayleth had already scouted ahead, keeping high behind cloud cover just in case the enemy had more nasty surprises. They didn't have any ballistae. He had returned to the ground after telling Fiora to do a headcount.

Fiora landed next to Kayleth and rushed over to him. "Milord, numerous enemy forces of various dispositions guard the Gate. There are many archers to the east, and mixed forces to the north. There was one Paladin, so we must assume Lord Darin hides inside the main building."

"Very good. Arm yourself, please. Javelins, slim lance, steel lance, and a vulnerary."

"Understood." Fiora guided her Pegasus towards the main weapons storage wagon, the Defiant.

Kayleth looked over his troops and smiled. Their morale had never been higher. Darin would die this day, there was no doubt about that. Sain, Kent, Lyn, and Hector seemed particularly eager to initiate the hostilities.

"Kayleth." Sain said, approaching with a serious expression.

"Heh? What is it? Do I have to go through what I told you to pick up again?" Kayleth had already repeated himself three times. He was thinking that he should just let Kent memorize it for Sain.

"That **traitor**…" Sain growled "Laus, whatever the hell his rank is, harmed Lord Hausen, an infinitely better ruler than he. He has caused grief to Lady Lyndis. He laid waste to some of the villages on the way to the castle…. Leave him to me, and he will pay!"

Kayleth considered for a moment. It was true that Sain was the Deputy Knight Commander of Caelin. Furthermore, he had always had a soft spot for the people of Caelin.

"Hmph… turn in your sword and take up a heavy spear."

"Thank you." Sain said.

As Sain returned to his place in the convoy, Kent rode up to Kayleth, too.

"Wait. Don't tell me. You want a shot at Darin, don't you?" Kayleth said.

Kent quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"It's been that kind of a day." Kayleth shrugged.

"Let me take point, Kayleth. I will break through, no matter the cost. I know I haven't gotten my Knight's Crest yet, but you know I'm close. Darin has harmed my liege Lord and Lady. He killed my soldiers, good men all. He… laid hands on the servants and staff of the House I serve. So please. And… should something happen to me, Kayleth… please watch over Lady Lyndis."

Kayleth was not too surprised to find his suspicions confirmed. "… I'll let you take point for the cavalry charge, but I'll have you live. About Lyn, of course I will. I am most like to be her husband, am I not?"

Kent's expression slipped for a moment, but he got it back under control. "Of course, milord, and thank you. By the lance of my pledge, thy will be done."

"Hmm… in that case, I will have to adjust your inventory a little. Put your spare iron lance back, and take up the buckler I bought in Badon. Merlinus will know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, my Lord."

Kent rode back to the Defiant, and Kayleth moved forward to join the vanguard with the Lords, Oswin, Ninian, and Matthew.

"So, will we be seeing some action soon, Kayleth? Matthew hasn't been forthcoming with information." Hector said, trying to deliver a sharp jab to Matthew's unguarded ribs. The thief evaded it; it was as though he knew it was coming.

"Try not to kill my only thief, Lord Hector… I don't need him bruised."

"That's right, tsk." Matthew said.

"But as to your question, within the next quarter of an hour."

"Er… I broke my timepiece." Kayleth blanched at Hector's words. Timepieces were expensive, and their cost was only offset by their usefulness.

"… Do you know how expensive a timepiece is, milord?" Oswin said.

"Gah! Oswin, what are you doing here?" Hector just seemed to have realized that Oswin was always in the vanguard. His thick armor granted him a good chance of surviving traps and ambushes.

"I'm always in the vanguard, milord."

"Idiot! Now we have, what, three?" Kayleth said.

"Four if you include Lady Priscilla's. Although I don't think Merlinus nor Priscilla would be happy to lend theirs, so two might be more like it." Matthew said.

"Eh? I mean, I knew Priscilla's rich and all, but didn't she run away?" Kayleth was mildly impressed. The magic used to keep a timepiece going for any more than a year was difficult to produce. It cost, at the minimum, four thousand gold pieces just for the magic. The going rate for a decent steel sword was only about five hundred gold.

"Friends and relatives." Matthew shrugged.

"Ah, I forgot. Anyhow, I hope you kept the clock? We might be able to fix it, or sucker someone into buying it." Kayleth said.

"Uh… why would I keep broken things?"

Punishment was delivered immediately as Oswin whacked Hector's head with the shaft of his lance.

"Guuah!" Hector said, crouching and covering his head.

"For God's sake, you're the next in line for the throne of Ostia, Lord Hector. If there is one thing Ostians are famous for, it is their frugality!" the General shouted.

"... You said it was stoicism last time."

Another thump echoed across the field as Oswin brought his mailed fist down on Hector's head.

Matthew smirked. Hector had a valid point. It was stoicism last time.

"We'll have a thorough… discussion about frugality and the importance of monetary resources in wars later." Kayleth glared at Hector. "Meanwhile, we are close to the enemy, so stop hitting him sir Oswin."

"What's wrong Ninian? You're trembling." Eliwood said.

Kayleth turned his attention to Ninian, who was indeed having a seizure.

"This place… no… I shouldn't be here… no!" the dancer shrieked.

"It must be her power!" Lyn said sharply. "It must be her ability to detect danger."

"_Huh… strange that I should have forgotten she had such a useful skill._" Kayleth thought, chastising himself.

"Something awful will happen if I come here. I shouldn't be here. Ah, this place!" Ninian now lay on the ground, twitching.

"This is getting out of hand. Serra!" Eliwood shouted. "Get her away from here!"

A robed figure materialized in front of them.

Matthew and Oswin glanced at Kayleth, keeping their attention on the newcomer.

"She won't be going anywhere… the little bird has escaped her cage twice. There will be no third time."

"Who-"

"Hello, Lord Eliwood, we meet at last. I am Ephidel, pleased to make your acquaintance." Ephidel gave a mocking bow. "Lord Hector, the gallant little brother of Marquess Ostia. Ah, Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis. And you… you've been proving difficult for us… even more of a nuisance than your Lord father."

Kayleth's heart skipped a beat. The Black Fang knew of his identity.

"By the way, the gift I left for you in the forest… hehehe… was it to your liking? The corpse of that filthy red-haired whore, left for the crows to feast on? I was considering a more poignant statement, but you came more quickly than we had anticipated."

"You sack of shit eating vermin!" Hector roared, hefting up his Wolf Beil. Matthew showed no visible emotion, save taking cautious steps toward the speaker.

"An Ostian spy, was she? A shame we couldn't take more time with her. Some of my soldiers, you know, don't mind… how should I put this… postmortem violation of a woman's body."

Matthew, Hector, and Oswin lunged at Ephidel. "Die!" Hector screamed in unadulterated hatred.

Before they could reach him, Ephidel vanished.

"Shit, eyes open! Weapons free, weapons free, hostile enemy contact! Ware, the bugger can teleport!" Kayleth called out. The second segment of the convoy had arrived and its members rushed forward to encircle the Lords, putting them under their protection.

Ephidel reappeared next to Ninian, and Kayleth noticed a second too late.

"See you later. We'll be sure to return your corpses to your respective homes." Ephidel said, before vanishing once again with Ninian.

"Ninian!" Eliwood shouted.

"Wretched cur, come out so I can kill you!" Hector said.

"… Well, shit." Kayleth said. The return of the sacrificial lamb meant that whatever Nergal was planning, he would do it soon.

Matthew let out a loud whistle, two short notes that meant only one thing: 'prepare for battle'.

Wagons were abandoned, weapons were grabbed, mounts were watered; the army assembled around Kayleth.

"Oswin, Erk, Dorcas, hold this narrow passage and do not move from that position. A cavalry charge will come soon, but do not budge." Kayleth said. His grey eyes were cold and calculating. "Matthew, open that door. The rest of you, follow Matthew and clear the building. Kent, take this door key and open the door on the opposite site of the building. Gather outside the entrance, and then swerve left as a group. Ignore the huge gate to the building we think houses Dragon's Gate, and outflank the cavalry attempting to kill Oswin. Any questions?"

A chorus of negatives answered Kayleth, and his soldiers moved out as they were told. Their drills were finally paying dividends.

A mere five mercenaries defended the building which Kayleth's group stormed. They were so pathetic even Eliwood managed to kill one. Normally, others would kill those Eliwood injured.

Matthew unlocked the door and stuck out his head, squinting at the building which Kayleth had said held enemy archers. Said archers were starting to move. He nodded at Kayleth, confirming his suspicions.

"Marcus, Sain, wipe out the archers to the right, now! Rest of you, to the left."

Marcus and Sain urged on their steeds, locking their shields and couching their lances.

The rest followed suit but turned left. They found the vast courtyard empty.

"They're attacking the people we left behind." Let's correct their behavior." Kayleth said.

As Kayleth passed by the main gate, he confirmed his suspicion that it would indeed take a battering ram to bring it down.

He snapped out as he noticed that he and his troops were at their destination: right behind the score of cavaliers who were attacking Oswin. The situation was not as good as he had hoped, for a jagged tear was visible on Oswin's right chest. Someone obviously had anti-armor or silver weapons. It was fortunate that Erk was there to heal him.

The rearguard of the Black Fang's mounted elements noted the sound of hooves too late as Lowen, Kent, Fiora, and Florina smashed into them.

When the infantry waded into the fray, the fight was over. Cavalry needed momentum to have any appreciable advantage over foot soldiers. Without it, they could only do so much, and their mounts became burdens.

The Black Fang fought to the last man. Kayleth was impressed. They could've at least tried to surrender. Not a one of them even begged for his life. He nodded in approval as they were granted the final mercy.

"Alright, take a minute for vulneraries. Serra, take care of Oswin. Matthew, go open that door with Dorcas and Canas."

Marcus and Sain returned. Kayleth was busy examining Oswin's wounds.

"It's… nothing." Oswin hissed.

"Tsk. Erk didn't do too badly for a novice but his lungs aren't fully regenerated. Five minutes, and he'll be back to normal." Serra said.

"We don't have five. Just make sure he breathes, and send him back. Tissue and skin can be healed later." Kayleth said.

"But-"

"It's fine, Serra."

"See? Well, then, time to advance!"

The army rejoined the vanguard Kayleth had sent out first. They were all well, and Matthew was wiggling with his lockpicks and a chest.

"Er… I'll leave you to that for the moment. Dorcas, if you please?"

Dorcas brought his hammer down, and tore the wall apart. Shocked Black Fang troops lay on the ground. Kayleth didn't even have to say anything before his troops' ranged weapons slaughtered them.

"Well, charge!"

Marcus was the first to go through the entrance. Three bolts of thunder struck him and he groaned in pain, halting.

Arrows raced out after the enemy magi, and Priscilla chanted while holding a mend staff. Kayleth had drilled them well.

Black Fang troops were mowed down, their initial advantage gone and now outnumbered.

"Serra, Kent, Oswin, Erk, Rebecca, and Lords with me!"

Kayleth could see the throne room. He had heard a castle was built around Dragon's Gate, but this was confirmation.

A man garbed like a thief appeared.

"Halt!" Kayleth said. "Drop your bag and knees! We will spare you!"

"… Why would I do that?"

"The alternative is death, if you wish."

"That's not nice… why do you fight the Black Fang? Ah, your enemy here isn't Brendan Reed, it's the creepy fellow named Negal."

"I know." Kayleth said.

"I don't give a damn!" Hector shouted. "They're all responsible for attacking my homeland and my friends. I'll rip them apart with my bare hands! Get out of the way or die!"

"You sound tough, but are you anything more than a little lordling?" Legault raised an eyebrow, but Kayleth saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he liked this man or not.

"What?"

"Never mind. Say, how about I join you? How I adore simple children! You're a lot like Linus. I think I'll join you. I'm Legault, as you can guess I'm a thief." Legault said.

"Matthew, Guy!" Kayleth shouted. The two came along. "We have a prisoner, guard him. Don't let your guard down. Not until we have a proper interrogation, anyhow."

With the Lords and the few soldiers, Kayleth entered the throne room. Darin stood in front of the throne, facing them. He raised his visor as if to speak.

"Erk, attack!" Kayleth shouted. Thunder roared and crashed against the armor of Lord Darin, who screamed in hate and rage. A javelins truck Erk on the thigh, forcing him to the ground.

Oswin and Hector charged. Kayleth was surprised to note that Darin was actually quite capable with the lance. Oswin was cunning and paranoid enough by virtue of his experience, so he didn't make the mistake of underestimating Lord Darin. Hector, however, was smashed aside with a gash on his leg.

Kayleth glared at Lyn meaningfully, for she stood behind Lord Darin. She refused to act, though.

"_The gods damn Sacaens and their need to settle grudges face to face!_" Kayleth thought.

Thunder lashed out at Darin again as Serrahealed Erk's leg, restoring his full concentration and willpower.

Kent took advantage of the opportunity, his charge lodging the silver lance in Darin's left thigh. Darin staggered from Oswin's assault and found himself facing Eliwood and Lyn. Eliwood's rapier pierced Darin's stomach.

"Disarm him, keep him alive!" Kayleth shouted. He wanted to interrogate him before sending him off to the deepest pit of hell, that reserved for traitors.

Lyn was quite far gone, though. So was Hector, having been healed of his wounds and batting Darin's lance away. Lyn snarled, "You, Darin, have hurt my grandfather. You've butchered and raped my subjects. I am Lyndis, Lady of Caelin and whoever hurts me and mine bleed for it."

Darin was rather busy flailing and holding his organs in, but Hector said, "I am Hector, brother to Marquess Ostia and leader of the Lycian League. For your treachery, I will fulfill the vow my brother made… betrayal with retribution!"

Before Kayleth could stop them, Hector and Lyn exchanged a glance. The Mani Katti pierced Darin's heart and the Wolf Beil dislodged his head from his body.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait let's say, an hour or so?" Kayleth said.

"Heh? What were you saying?" Lyn and Hector said, clearly confused.

"… We're having drills, even after we rescue Lord Elbert, but just for you two; I think endurance training would be good today, so expect 'suicides'. Matthew, secure our prize and send it back to Merlinus. I made sure he brought two barrels of pickles. Let's see… Oswin, Marcus, Lords, Serra, with me. Rest of you follow after tending to your wounds."

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go!" Kayleth shouted. The group was running up the stairs. Hector and Oswin were lagging behind a bit. The rest of the army was following but they were some ways behind the vanguard, and it would take them at least ten minutes to recuperate from their wounds.<p>

They reached the main hall, and Kayleth stared in wonder at the Dragon's Gate. All thoughts of rescuing the Marquess were, for the moment, not in his mind. The Gate was majestic… the last piece of art that the dragons had left behind. It was to humanity's credit that they were able to defeat such great beasts.

"It's so dark." Hector said.

Kayleth's mind returned to reality, and he lit a torch.

A red-haired man lay on the ground, locked in a huge cage. He looked ragged and haphazard to say the least… but there was no doubt that it was a strong face, a noble face with the accumulated dignity only centuries of breeding could produce in a middle-aged face. Ninian lay next to him, more or less unharmed.

Hector didn't hesitate to tear the cage apart with his axe.

"Ah… gah… Eli-Eliwood?"

"Hold on, father, you're going to be fine!"

"Serra!" Kayleth said.

"I'm not an idiot, milord!" Serra growled as she pushed her way to the Marquess.

"Eliwood, wait, forget me! Take the girl and flee!" Elbert said.

"… _You're kidding me, right_?" Kayleth thought, grimacing at the trouble they went through to rescue this man.

"What? We're not going to do that Lord Elbert!" Hector said. "Now, be strong, I'm lifting you up!"

Serra started chanting, healing the Marquess's wounds.

"No, no! That girl, she's the key to the Dragon's Gate. Hurry! Go, before Nergal notices you!"

Kayleth scoffed. He couldn't believe a respectable noble like Marquess Elbert would actually believe a little girl was the key to Dragon's Gate. Nergal's psychotic ranting, for that was no doubt where he had picked up the idea, had apparently gotten to Lord Elbert. Besides, the Dragon's Gate couldn't be opened again. This Nergal would have to be as powerful as Athos or Brammimond was.

Eliwood was already on it, lifting her up by her hand.

"Something's wrong with her… but we must move, quickly!" Lyn said.

A hooded young man suddenly appeared in front of them. He was dressed like a thief or… an Assassin.

Kayleth thought to scoff and order an attack, but he was stopped. The man did not give off any trace of killing intent; even his lifers gave off a little killing intent when they fought. This meant the man in front of them had no emotions or killed so many he thought nothing of killing more. Either way, he was dangerous, and he had the confidence to appear before them alone. Kayleth had only seen such a thing in three other people… his parents, who counted amongst the most dangerous people on the face of Elibe, and the Sacaen Swordmaster who was his guide years ago.

"Hold!" Kayleth said. Oswin placed himself in front of Hector, Marcus did likewise for Eliwood. Kayleth sighed and did the same for Lyn.

"You will not pass." The man said.

"You must not fight that man!" Elbert said.

"Huh?" Lyn said.

"That man… is dangerous!

"I suppose that wouldn't be negotiable?" Kayleth said.

"There's no point in talking to Jaffar." Ephidel said, teleporting in front of Jaffar. "He's a killing machine, no more than a good sword. An excellent sword, mind you. Swords can't talk."

"One of your top guard dogs, is he? But can an Assassin beat a General?" Kayleth said, regretting that he didn't teach anyone in his vicinity proper hand signals.

Ephidel nodded, the slight hint of fear the only sign of emotion Kayleth had seen him give. Now that he had the torch, he found it disconcerting that Ephidel had golden eyes… even though he had heard it from Darin's son when he took Laus. "Even among the Black Fang, this man is feared for his skill…. You are no match for him, not even as a group. You've done well, Jaffar. That is all. Return to Bern and receive instructions for your next assignment."

Jaffar left. He didn't even glance back at those he left behind.

"Now, in honor of your hard-fought arrival, my master has prepared a show for you!" Ephidel said.

Kayleth smirked. "If it's about opening the Gate, you're welcome to try." The wards and seals would kill Nergal and Ephidel, which was the most convenient thing Kayleth could have hoped for. He hoped their heads would stand intact though. It would be unbecoming to return without trophies.

"Stop it, you can't release the dragons!" Elbert screamed, his relative composure gone. Kayleth thought he would be a headache to rehabilitate, for the saying that 'madness spreads' was apparently true.

"Father? What-"

"You're about to see the greatest show in a millennium! At the expense of your father's life!" Ephidel said.

"Gah! Gwaa!" Elbert started screaming.

"Serra!" Kayleth said, not knowing where the attack came from.

"It's… it's not working!" Serra said. "The body is rejecting outside influence!"

"Then what the hell is happening to him?" Kayleth said. The others were all over Elbert by then.

"I don't know, damn it! I'm not sure even a powerful Bishop could-"

"Power… pow… power…" Ninian said. A haze of light bluish light surrounded her, and Kayleth did not have to be a mage to tell that was real power.

Kayleth's mind started reeling. That was supposed to be impossible. One cannot project prana outside the body without spells and tomes, especially not like that.

"Gahaaa!" Elbert cried.

The Baron noted another man, wearing a turban and a black cloak, appear. "Now, Ninian… open the Gate!"

Kayleth assumed this was Nergal, and he committed the face of his adversary to memory.

"… Gate… open the gate…." Ninian said dreamily.

"Yes, call forth the dragons once more!" Nergal said, and Kayleth detected… excitement on his face. He made ready to order the attack.

Suddenly, the ground began trembling, and the Gate was… opened!

The tremors were so bad, Marcus's steed tripped and Oswin sank to the ground. The others having just as much trouble. Only Nergal and Ninian stood upright.

"Come, children of flame… come to me… come to reclaim the land of Elibe…" Ninian said.

Kayleth saw a shape approach from beyond the Gate. He thought that something was wrong with the Gate and that it was closing. He was wrong… for the shape got bigger by the second, revealing the form of a fire dragon.

The others shouted in dismay.

"Yes, call the dragons, use every drop of power you have!" Nergal laughed maniacally.

"Ninian!"

Kayleth turned his head to see Nils. "_What the hell?_"

"Ninian, come to your senses! You must not summon dragons!" Nils made his way to Ninian on steady feet, and shook her.

"What? Not now! Ephidel, stop him!" Nergal said.

However, Ephidel was not sure of his footing, and he couldn't do more than shout, "Cease and desist! You'll kill us all! The power's running wild!"

Ninian finally seemed to turn her gaze on Nils. "… Nils?"

"The dragon's crumbling, flee everyone!"

Conveniently located further from the Gate than Ephidel and Nergal were, Kayleth was able to drag Eliwood, Elbert, and Hector out. The others followed. Kayleth turned back to see Ephidel screaming as Nergal teleported away. The dragon exploded and killed Ephidel. Nils and Ninian got away on time, a massive pillar safeguarding them from the dragon's explosion.

The Gate was closed, but still intact. Nils and Ninian walked over to Elbert.

"… Impossible? Opening the Gate is impossible, you say?" Hector shouted at Kayleth.

"You idiot whelp, Nils!" Nergal shouted, having reappeared right next to the youth. He grabbed Nils and Ninian. "Come, both of you!"

"No!" Ninian struggled.

Nils got away, "Never, we will never aid you!"

There was a spurt of blood as Elbert stabbed Nergal's back with a dagger.

"You will not lay a hand on them!" Elbert shouted, but his voice was ragged. It was clear he was on his last legs. He drooled blood and his body had next to nothing left to give, but he fought on. Despite his physical state, Lord Elbert was still regal in his bearing. The weight of dignity and duty in his eyes were unquestionablly that of a noble protecting his realm to his last breath.

"Serra, for God's sake heal the man!" Kayleth said.

"What?" Nergal said, coughing and clutching at his back. "How did you… with your body so weakened…?"

"… I told you. I will do my duty… even in death I will hold on to your ankles… I will oppose you with everything I have!" Elbert stabbed Nergal again, this time in the leg, for he could not get up.

Marcus and Oswin made to assist, but Nergal teleported away.

"Father!" Eliwood said.

"Kayleth, it's not working! He's… missing something! This body is dying, and it's inevitable!" Serra shouted as she desperately brandished her staff over and over.

"Missing something? Missing what?" Kayleth said, stomping his feet.

"I don't know! It's beyond me, and it's not my fault! The problem's not purely physical!" Serra gave a meaningful glance at Ninian. Kayleth grimaced, for he had reached the same conclusion.

"_This was my fault. I should have forced the girl's interrogation, and tortured the truth out of her. It is clear that she had almost opened Dragon's Gate, for God's sake! This is no normal girl!_" Kayleth thought.

"-No, Eliwood… I'm done here. You… you must finish this. I'm sorry."

"Milord!" Marcus shouted. Kayleth had never seen Marcus's face so contorted in rage and sorrow before.

"Don't say that, mother's waiting in Pherae!" Eliwood said. Kayleth could see that Elbert was not long for this world, however. He had seen that face enough times to have had dubbed it the 'goodbye' face.

"Ah… Eleanora will be cross with me. Tell her… I'm sorry." Lord Elbert, Marquess of Pherae, slumped and ceased to breathe.

"No… wake up, father." Eliwood shook him, and screamed. "Not after all this! We fought a war to reach you, so no! Father, open your eyes!"

"…The Marquess is dead." Kayleth said, looking at Elbert. Then he turned to Eliwood. "Long live the Marquess."

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Please note that Kayleth's opinions do not reflect my opinions. It is not a comment about abortion or the handicapped. I did, however, promise a certain level of realism. Fire Emblem seems like a wonderful fantasy world to some people, full of adventure and whatnot, saving the world, finding love, etc. But it's a game, and the main characters are most often nobility or royalty. In reality, the medieval world was a terrible, disgusting, and damnably barbaric world.

Assuming we're talking about an American, an average guy these days can expect a far better life than kings could those days. An average gal these days is immeasurably and unimaginably better off than queens were those days. This isn't limited to just medieval times; it's true at least up to the eighteenth century. Those three statements are facts supported by empirical and indisputable data; it's not possible to seriously debate them. Take just one course in economic history in college, and you'll know how lucky we are to have been born these days.

If you were curious about where the nail to the baby's forehead came from, you'll find it and similar methods in China. Very prominent in the countryside, where they don't have abortion clinics, so much so that it's called 'gendercide' by some. Pro-life/anti one-child policy websites can tell you a lot more than I can, there are thousands. I'm sure there are other countries that kill off unwanted babies, but not because the government sponsors it.

The biology of the matter, btw, is bull (except the instinctive biological importance of symmetry in human attraction and the unlikelihood of people with obvious physical defects ever finding a mate in a medieval world). I mean, really -_-;;? That said, the concept of mutation and elementary genetics has been discovered early enough that I feel safe to include it in this Elibe, without the scientific confirmation of course.

The magical ward thing that Brammimond and Athos used on the Dragon's Gate is not canon. The duration of the Scouring, which is unknown, is also not canon. It is unknown whether Ostia existed at the time of the Scouring.


	30. Pain

Kayleth was disturbed to find that it was Lyn who had discovered him.

It was the second time that Kayleth let Lyn see him cry. That wasn't good. He didn't like to show people that he was vulnerable, it might have them doubt his orders on the field. Kayleth saw that Lyn had noticed the signet dagger in his left hand. He supposed he should count himself lucky that it was Lyn, and not someone like, say, Sain or Serra.

"Are those tears I see on your face?" Lyn asked, brushing away a few trails that threatened to spread over the rest of his face.

"… And if they are?" Kayleth replied. He didn't know Lyn to be the prying sort.

"Try me."

Kayleth hesitated. This was his greatest weakness. No doubt that nobles back in Bern would have been all too willing to use it against him, if he were still there.

But then, it was Lyn, and he rather doubted that she would use this weakness to her political advantage.

Lyn was not one such viper, though.

"Today's my sister's birthday."

"… Oh? Why don't you tell me about her?"

"… I think not." Kayleth staggered, clenching his heart. The floodgates of his emotions were open, and it was best not to think about that subject when they were. This was getting bad. Kayleth was usually alone when he let that happen. Then, the gates would be closed again, locked five times, and the seam would be sealed by pouring melted iron over it and then cooling it. The gates would not open again for months. That was the only way Kayleth knew how not to be driven to insanity.

It took a little time to shut the gates, though.

"It'll help you feel better."

"And how would you know that, milady?" he sneered.

"Personal experience." Lyn said. She spoke in the same gentle and understanding tone that she used most of the time. Kayleth recalled that Lyn had lost her parents not two years ago. Granted, Kayleth would prance in joy if he heard that his parents were dead, but he knew most people, and especially Lyn, had reason to love their parents. He regretted his attitude and tone.

"If you insist. What do you want to know about her?"

"Whatever you decide on telling me about her."

"Hmm… well, Alice is now eight years old. She's small for her age, though, which always worries me." Kayleth remembered the fever she had when she was four. In the end, it was he who almost died nursing her back to health. "She has hair like spun gold. She tied it up in two pigtails the last I saw her. Her eyes are the deepest shade of green, and shine as though they are emerald stars. When she laughs, I hear the laughter of angels, and I feel as though I am the luckiest brother alive."

"She sounds like a lovely little girl, Kayleth." Lyn smiled.

"One of the very few things I feel grateful to my parents for. What else is there… ah, she started piano when she was five. Loved to dance to my violin, she did. She would pout whenever I refused to play for her, and on the few occasions I still refuse, she cries. I would grumble a little and get my violin so she wouldn't cry, of course. The sight of her crying is the most heart wrenching thing I've ever seen. I think she knows that, too."

"She sounds like a willful girl." Lyn chuckled.

"You have no idea." Kayleth grinned. "She's a little spoiled." Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Alright, she's a little princess."

"I see." Lyn smirked.

"She wants to be a Wyvern Knight. I thought it rather endearing, though I'll never allow her to serve in the military. Over my cold, dead, and rotting body, perhaps. I doubt she'd be able to stand being separated too long from her collection of toys and dresses, anyways. Trust me, she has a prodigious collection… I'm convinced it could fund a small war. Anyhow, she wants to get married to the prince, so she's not that unlike most noble girls."

"Kayleth's sister is a little princess." Lyn crowed. "Who would have known?"

"Once, a Baron brought her roses when my father was holding Court sessions. I think I was sixteen. When I found out, I noticed that the roses had thorns. I pointed this out to mother, thinking to punish him for his carelessness. It got a little out of hand when my mother called him out on this, and told him to walk through a bed of roses without footwear. The Baron was stupid enough to challenge her. It took her a blink of an eye to kill him. I didn't calculate that to happen, but perhaps I did."

"You couldn't have." Lyn denied the allegation, appalled.

"… Probably not. Anyhow, I was just remembering that it was her birthday today. It's the second one I missed. She's still in the clutches of the Duke. Gods… how can anyone expect me to defeat Nergal and save Elibe when I can't even outwit my father and save my sister? Perhaps I'm better off dead, after all." A bitter expression came over Kayleth's face, and he sank his head between his knees once more.

Kayleth felt his head jerk up as Lyn held him by the chin.

"And, if you die, what would your sister think?"

"She'll forget about me, eventually. Haha… I broke so many vows now, I should be called Kayleth, the oathbreaker."

With her free hand, Lyn slapped him across the face.

"No, she won't, and if she ever finds out her brother gave up on himself, it would break her heart!"

"If she found out the crimes I am guilty of committing, she would disavow me. How would you know?" Kayleth snarled as he pushed back. For all his uselessness with a lance, he was well-trained in unarmed combat and was heavier than Lyn was. Lyn let out a gasp as she struck the opposite side of the wagon, slumping to the ground.

Kayleth took advantage of her stunned state, and loomed over her.

"How would you know, Lyn, the oppressive feeling of having to overcome a group of assassins numbering in the thousands, with barely two dozen troops? How about having responsibility over the lives of those two dozen troops, many of whom I have gotten to know well enough that I wish them no harm? Why the hell does it have to be me?" Kayleth screamed.

Lyn mumbled something that Kayleth couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" Kayleth sneered.

Lyn swept Kayleth's legs out from under him, and straddled him by the chest. Kayleth tried belatedly to throw her off, but Lyn had the advantage of surprise, and locked down his arms.

Kayleth saw that Lyn was crying, and ceased his resistance.

"Because… when people love each other, a little piece of one dies when the other dies." Lyn whispered as her tears dripped gently over his face.

The tactician fell silent. He saw a lot of people die, but never one he loved.

"A part of your little sister would break if you died, Kayleth. I would die if you did, and I've already lost so, so much. Father… mother…. I told you before, Kayleth, I don't care what you did. I love you, and I'll always forgive you, so please…. Don't you dare think about giving up… especially your life, Kayleth. Your life isn't yours alone to throw away as you please!" The steady stream dripping on the tactician's face graduated into a deluge, and Kayleth could do little but to wriggle his arms out and place Lyn's head to his heart.

"_Huh… Sain was right._" Kayleth thought. "_It's one thing to say 'let the world burn', and quite another to say 'let Alice or Lyn burn'... I have to try no matter the odds._"

* * *

><p>"Wil, do you know what this is?"<p>

"Uh... never seen it before. Please don't scold me." Wil cringed.

"Eh? It's rare, so I don't expect you to know what it is. You know my opinions on your intelligence, Wil: average at best. This, is an Orion's Bolt. Behold its majesty. Hanon herself made this design."

"Err... yeah. So what is it?"

Kayleth's eyes widened, then furrowed dangerously. He had training to control his facial expressions, but it was bothersome and it served his purposes well to show Wil how angry he was.

"An Orion's Bolt brings out the... hidden potential, if you will, of archers. I thought you would've at least heard about it; didn't I tell you to study in Caelin? How did you pass my tests?"

"Ahem." Hector said. "It's getting late, and no one cares about the tests."

"Excuse me for caring in the education of commoners, my mistake!"

"... Now wouldn't be a good time to tell you I copied Kent's answers?"

"... I'm going have him flogged. You're going to watch." Kayleth doubted Kent let Wil cheat on purpose, but it'd serve to teach Wil a lesson.

"What? Sain cheated, too!"

"Sir Kent is not getting flogged. Let's get on with what we gathered here for, shall we?" Lyn sighed.

"Fine, fine. Kneel."

"Sir Wil, of Caelin, we call upon you today that you might become a Sniper. Are you willing to fight for your Lord and defend the realm until you breathe your last breath?"

"I am willing, my Lady," Wil said.

"Are you ready and able to execute your duties as a knight of the realm? Will you bring honor to your people?"

"If that is what my liege asks of me, it shall be done."

"Do you, Sir Wil, swear to uphold the laws of Caelin, honor our God and the Saint, obey your Lord, and defend the Realm?"

"I will uphold our laws, honor our faith, obey my Lord, and defend the Realm. From this day forth, to the day I last draw breath."

Lyn gave Wil the Orion's Bolt, and Kayleth watched the glow. Wil watched as the sliver of light radiating from the Bolt coarsed over his body. Lyn tapped his shoulders with the Mani Katti.

"Then arise, sir Wil, knight of Lycia, and be welcome."

"My Lady. My eternal loyalty to you and yours." Wil rose, and experimentally plucked his bowstring.

"And I, Lyndis, granddaughter of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia, bear witness to this oath."

Kayleth knew what Wil's wish was, and it was something he intended to do, anyways. Rebecca would live through this war.

* * *

><p>"How're you doing, Lord Eliwood?"<p>

"For the last time, I'm fine, Kayleth. Go bother someone else why don't you?"

"Milord, you're the only one who just lost his father at the hands of, well, one I admit we may never get satisfaction from. Yet, you haven't said a single word unless prompted, eaten more than what Marcus force-fed you, paid attention during meetings, sparred one round, and most importantly, cried."

"Yes, and you're concerned for my well-being, are you?"

"I'm hurt, Lord Eliwood. Despite the brevity of our relationship, I've come to admire you very much; certainly far more than I admire myself. I don't care just because you're the, ah… ideological and spiritual leader of this army, you know? I care because a-I hope you feel the same way-friend of mine is hurt, and very much in denial. I admit I'd prefer to have you grieve in public, but privately is fine, too… as long as you let the emotions flow through you fully."

"How would you know if I've grieved privately or not?"

"Er… there are a lot of indicators that say you didn't, not least of which is what I've heard from Lord Hector… whom you may have noticed has not been snoring as much as he usually does," Kayleth tried a feeble joke, poking for a reaction.

"... I see, get me a private tent for tonight, Kayleth."

"But, Lord Eliwood!"

"As you said, you're only in command on the battlefield, Kayleth. If I'm the leader of this army, please do what I tell you to do."

"That's only if the leader of the army is doing his part! Human contact is critical in mourning, your demands are unacceptable!"

"Would you rather I slept without shelter?"

"… Your private tent will be ready, Lord. I beg your leave, for I have other matters to attend to."

"Eliwood."

"Eh… what about your name, Lord Eliwood?"

"If you're a friend of mine, call me Eliwood."

"With all due respect, milord… you're now king in all but name of a canton of Lycia. I meant what I said at the Gate… the Marquess is dead, long live the Marquess."

"How does someone so infuriatingly well-educated not understand that I want you to call me Eliwood?" Eliwood burst, showing the first trace of emotion Kayleth had seen since Dragon's Gate.

"How does someone so infuriatingly idealistic not know the value of grief?" Kayleth countered. "But your point, at least, I'll take… Eliwood. I hope you can show me and the people who now depend on you the same courtesy soon…."

Kayleth quickly ran across the camp to his own wagon, drenching himself in the rain.

Taking off his cape, Kayleth headed to his seat, not bothering to greet the person in the other seat.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, that bad, Matthew. Thank Elimine at least you know how to grieve… not that I have any intention of making light of your loss. Eliwood can be a stubborn mule when he's set against an idea," Kayleth replied softly. "No matter how much priests say otherwise, sometimes vengeance does seem to be the only thing worth living for…. Our red-haired Lord, however… I don't think he even thinks of vengeance."

"As long as I get mine, Kayleth. You promised. Nergal dead, his eyes and mouth to me." Matthew's tone hardened.

"It is first and foremost the matter of peace upon Elibe, Matthew. We should not have to fight the war of our ancestors… it'll detract centuries of human advancement at least and possibly annihilate us for good," Kayleth warned sternly, but resumed in his softer tone for the next part. "But as to my promise, Matthew… this is personal for the both of us, now. Even if I do not consider what he engineered Lycia, especially against Lyn, he has wronged me. According to Legault, the Black Fang used to be a decent group in Bern, and he has turned the organization against the people. More importantly... I've come to care a great deal for most of the people in our army, even you!"

"Well, I'm glad you rank me lower than tiy di Serra," Matthew chuckled. "It does a lot of good for my self-esteem."

"As I said before, Matthew, it was not your bloody fault. Not that I know much about Leila, but it was her choice. No matter what you do, take care that you do **not** belittle her sacrifice by blaming yourself. Her sacrifice is to be honored. Her memory is to be cherished. Her dedication to her country will be recorded in the annals of the Ostian Intelligence Service. Her courage is to be emulated. The bells of Ostia will toll for her, not for her death, but for her life and how she chose to live it. **Never** let me catch you thinking such thoughts again; you do both Leila and yourself a disservice. Are we clear?" Kayleth growled.

"Yes, yes, I didn't mean to do that, Kayleth. Just a joke to accompany yours," Matthew raised his hands.

"Good, now report please. I really need some rest."

"Morale, still very low overall. Sparring, still down to a minimum. Conversation, still stilted. Food consumption, low, save for Bartre whom I suspect does not understand what happened yet."

"… Sometimes, ignorance is a blessing, hmm? I must confess, Matthew, I'm not holding up that well, either."

"When you had me admit it's not my fault, I had you admit it's not your fault, either," Matthew scowled.

"Oh… it's not that, not anymore. I've given my all and more to our cause, especially since Caelin… I know it's not my fault. However, I do worry about how we'll ever defeat a well-entrenched organization of assassins in hostile foreign soil against a spellcaster who has enough power to warp himself from the Dread Isle to the main continent while injured."

"The same way a little less than a score of us defeated Laus," Matthew shrugged.

"Oh come, Matthew. Surely you know the Conclave must have tried to exterminate the Black Fang at least once? If the most powerful army on the continent couldn't, how can we?" Kayleth threw up his hands.

"More than likely they lumbered around playing the elephant trying to catch a fly."

"We're about to play at being the mouse trying to kill the tiger, Matthew. This isn't enough. We need serious support. We need gold and veterans. We need to break from this… miasma of grief. We need our ideological leader to snap out of it, and our worldly leader to stop acting like a buffoon."

"And your Lady Lyndis?"

"At least she's helping some people cope, Matthew. Hector doesn't even know he should be doing the same, and Eliwood is, well, Eliwood! How did such a sentimental sack of meat ever become a noble? I mean, he's all you could ask for in a noble... for an ignorant commoner, but that's not good enough to rule."

"Heh, point taken. What do you suggest?"

"I've already asked Marcus and Oswin to go around… do what they can. Thank our ancestors' gods, and the one God, for our lifers… they know how to deal with loss," Kayleth muttered. "Bartre and Dorcas, I think, we have least to worry about. One is ignorant and the other has an ironclad anchor to life. Legault… well, as long as we keep an eye on him until he proves himself. But I think he's genuinely saddened by Lord Elbert's death… he must have known him from his time in the top echelons of the Black Fang, after all. Kent is entrenched in duty, and I've already spoken to him; he'll be fine soon, just shaken a little. Raven, I think, couldn't care less… you'll have to find out what his motivation is to stay with us, Matthew, and soon. If he's having second thoughts about vengeance, I need to exploit it. The rest, however, I worry…."

"Umm… I meant what I can do, Kayleth."

"Not sure how much good it'll do, but… inform Lord Hector, diplomatically if possible, the need for him to pull his weight as one of the triumvirate. Keep up your discussions with Oswin; just because he's a veteran doesn't mean he's impervious. Console Serra in whatever way you deem fit. She cares about you, you know? Oh, don't give me that look, it's not love, and don't you dare grimace at her when you're dealing with her. Keep watching Legault… maybe even talk to him if you feel you're up to it, but I'm not forcing you. I also think you could do some good with Guy… you're practically his only connection to this army, although he is getting friendly with Priscilla."

"What will you do?"

Kayleth sighed, shaking his head. "Do what I can to increase morale, I suppose. I have the confidence of Lyndis's Legion of old, at least, and so far that forms the core of our motley band. I took care of Dorcas, Erk, and Lucius, who aren't too shaken in any case. Rebecca should also be fairly easy for me. I'll continue prodding Eliwood. You do what you can, Matthew, and I'll do what I can."

"Thy will be done, Lord tactician," Matthew flourished dramatically and disappeared into the night.

The tactician set out to find Fiora. He had a good idea of where she might be. The last time he told her to guard the tent where Eliwood and Hector slept in, she did so until he ordered her the next day to move out. All that for the simple reason that Kayleth had forgotten to mention the duration of her watch. He knew he was what some people might call obsessive-compulsive, which some physicians thought to be a disease, but people like Fiora had it far worse. They were guaranteed tiring and thankless lives.

The last order Kayleth remembered giving Fiora was to watch the south. As he emerged at the southern end of the camp, he found her doing just that.

"Hello, Lord tactician." A crisp and ready-for-violence voice said.

"You can distinguish the sound of my footsteps already? Very impressive," said Kayleth, sitting down next to her.

"It's the sound of your cloak, milord. It makes a distinctive... sound. I suspect it's been reinforced with light, but sturdy, chainmail. Judging by the amount of money that must have cost, I suspect it has magical charms placed on it, too."

Kayleth was stunned, for she was spot on about everything. "... I see you're not of the First Wing for no reason. This cloak was sewn around the chassis of a chainmail. Well done. But this isn't why I came to you tonight."

"Ah?" Fiora finally turned her attention away from the south, which was a vast expanse of primordial forest.

"We found this among the loot. I think you're ready for it." Kayleth said, handing her the Whip.

"An Elysian Whip? How-but it's too expensive, too valuable-" Fiora started sputtering.

"You're the only one who can use it. Besides, the campaign is turning out to be more important than I had expected. I know you don't know the details yet, but I will tell everyone as soon as we're all in the ship. It is also going to be longer than I expected."

"I have to get approval from the local guild, milord, though it is an honor."

"There is no local guild here, is there?" Kayleth smirked. "Keep it, and use it when you see fit. Maybe with Florina? I'm sure she'll be delighted."

"... Thank you, milord. It's been my lifelong ambition to become a Falcoknight."

"Don't mention it. Good night. Matthew will take the watch and replace you in a few hours."

Kayleth rose to attend to a long-delayed conversation with Lyn. She shared a wagon with Florina, but he knew Florina was on sentry duty.

"_Poor Florina…_" Kayleth mentally chided himself for not having spoken to her sooner, for he decided that it was more important to talk to the people who were less affected by Lord Elbert's death in terms of battle-readiness. He was embarrassed and deeply ashamed that he had even considered abandoning her to her fate when he first met her encircled by bandits.

"Lyn, are you awake?" Kayleth asked, putting his head inside the wagon and looking around.

"I'm awake," Lyn confirmed, rising from her bedding. Kayleth quickly got out of the rain and took shelter within the wagon.

"Can't sleep?" Kayleth said concernedly.

"Florina is on double sentry duty, which I cannot believe you put her on by the way, and I'm thinking."

"You know we don't have enough fliers. A copper for your thoughts?"

"… I guess it's about how unreal this feels to me."

"Unreal?"

"Less than two years ago, I was living a normal and happy life on the plains with my parents," Lyn started slowly.

"Are you… not happy now?"

"Not your fault, Kayleth, and not my main point anyways. Pray, don't interrupt. Anyways, now my parents have been slain in a bandit raid, I've stumbled across the man who reunited me with my grandfather and defeated Lundgren-"

"You defeated Lundgren," Kayleth interjected.

"Stop interrupting or I'll find a new suitor," Lyn said playfully, wagging her index finger at him. "As I was saying, became the Lady of Caelin, got driven out by a man you happened to drive out, took back Caelin with your help again, and traveled to Dread Isle to face a powerful sorcerer in command of a vast organization of assassins."

"Ah… I suppose it seems like an awful lot of coincidences?"

"It doesn't seem so to you?"

Kayleth gave it a thought for once, before replying, "Huh, I never had much time to think about it that way, but… fate's been mostly kind to me, recently. I don't think coincidences exist. Opportunity exists, and on the one hand there are those who are prepared to take it and on the other those that aren't."

Lyn raised an eyebrow, "Being involved in two separate conflicts in two years is fate being kind to you?"

"More so than usual, but I won't elaborate more on the usual part just yet, Lyn. I'm sorry."

"No worries. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Well, as I was saying, mostly kind. Sure, I failed royally on several occasions. I should've rebuilt Caelin's military strength first and paid more attention to Lycian geopolitics rather than domestic affairs. I failed to uphold my promise to Eliwood, that we'd find his father in time."

"Incidentally, both of them are not your fault."

"Otherwise, I've been doing marvelously. I completed my mission for Prince Zephiel. I've kept the peace in Lycia. I met some truly unique and wonderful people. Most of all, I managed to get myself lost in Sacae, only to be found by the truly extraordinary woman who captured my heart. What more? That same woman allowed me to take part in the journey which made all of my other successes possible. The woman is also the first and only one who has accepted me for what I am and despite what I have done. That woman, Lyn, opened my eyes to the possibility of redemption… and salvation."

"You're flattering me, Kayleth."

"Granted, if you treat a man like a human after he was treated like a useful hound for all his life, you're bound to capture his heart. Nevertheless, I know I would have fallen in love with you regardless of my upbringing. I thank whatever gods saw fit to have you find me in Sacae, Lyn. I vow that I will stop Nergal, and I am not ashamed to admit it's mostly for you. I don't fear death. I don't fear dishonor. I only fear failure, since that spells your doom. So please, don't feel sad. It eats away at my soul to see you sad."

"… Are you trying to guilt me into happiness, Baron?"

"Why, I never said you're imperceptive, milady."

"It's a shame, because you're succeeding," Lyn laughed lightly.

"You're a benevolent mistress, Lady Lyndis, to spoil a dog so."

"Of course! You're mine, and I care a great deal for what is mine," Lyn kissed his cheek.

"Woof? Would mistress be as kind as to grant her dog a kiss on the lips?" Kayleth grinned.

Lyn shifted uneasily, for she had never kissed another on the lips before.

"If it discomforts mistress, this dog will be content with a hug. The dog's truly sorry that he did not think of a more… appropriate moment for a kiss, and will punish himself later," Kayleth chastised himself for pushing Lyn too far.

"… We're at war, Kayleth, and know not whether there will be a more appropriate moment. If Lord Elbert's death taught me anything, it taught me that. Now, understand that it is mainly because it seems that it would do you a great deal of good," Lyn said jokingly, leaning closer to the tactician.

"On that point, we agree, Lyn," Kayleth mirrored her motion.

Lyn noted that Kayleth's kiss was soft, gentle, as though afraid of breaking glass. Feathered touches and warm breath against her face; fingers at her neck and cheek, touching but not holding. Enfolded in his arms, she felt herself being drawn into him once more, only now there was no pain, no sadness, and no sorrow. Only warmth, and wonder. The cold iron walls that Kayleth kept firmly around his heart had dissipated, if only for the moment, and Lyn felt that if she looked into his eyes at that moment she would see his soul.

Kayleth's soul, bloodied, hurt, and reeling, but unbowed and struggling for redemption.

Kayleth felt the same way, save that she saw in Lyn his savior, and in her heart molten lava that melted his own iron heart. He felt his fear at their prospects of defeating the Black Fang dispelled.

Kayleth pulled back reluctantly.

"Thank you, Lyn, my Lady blademaster, shepherd mine," Kayleth whispered.

"Thank you, Kayleth, my Lord tactician, my staunchest advocate," Lyn whispered back.

"… Speaking of shepherd, would you allow your sheep to sleep on the empty cot?"

"As you wish. Though if Florina objects, you'll serve as a footrest," Lyn chuckled at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you alive, whelps!" Fargus said.<p>

The army had finally reached the Davros, and were loading the wagons.

"Glad to be alive, captain." Kayleth said gratefully. "Though I must admit, I thought the chance of seeing you back here was rather slim."

"Well, now you know Fargus always keeps his word. Besides, you took my first mate with you!"

"Er… about that first mate… would you mind if we borrowed him for a year or so? We'll make it worth your while."

"Bring me two ballistae, and I might agree."

"Two? Might?" Kayleth said.

"Oh, alright. One. Will."

"I'll see what I can do about it." He grinned.

"So how was Dread Isle, eh?"

Kayleth's colors darkened visibly. "Full of death, failure, and sorrow."

"So the curse is true, after all."

"Maybe. But it's a curse made by men."

* * *

><p>"Play chess with me, Lord Eliwood."<p>

The ship shook again as another violent wave struck the Davros.

"I'm not good at chess." Eliwood said curtly.

"Indulge me just once, Eliwood."

Kayleth glared at Eliwood, and eventually the redheaded Lord sighed. "Fine."

With the efficiency only a lifetime of playing the game could produce, Kayleth lay out his set and offered Eliwood white.

Eliwood obviously had been taught how to play before, and formed his line into a solid defensive formation.

Kayleth merely moved the pawn in front of the king two squares, and did nothing but move his king.

Kayleth kept moving his king, right into enemy lines.

"Kayleth, I realize that I am no master at chess, but… shouldn't you protect your king?" Eliwood said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is something you should know about kings, Eliwood." Kayleth muttered, and his voice indicated his tiredness.

"What is that?" Eliwood said stiffly.

"If the king doesn't lead, he can't expect his subjects to follow. I'll let you in on a little secret of mine, Eliwood. In battle, in my mind, I have codenames for all of you, so I can think more efficiently. For instance, Oswin is R2, Marcus is N1, Rebecca is P3, and Bartre is P5. Do you know what I name you in my mind when we're in battle, Eliwood?" Kayleth asked, continuing his king's advance.

"…No."

"K1."

From that position, Kayleth moved up three pawns, a bishop, and a knight. Eliwood moved in to break the formation with his superior pieces. The Pheraen Lord's efforts were for naught. Checkmate was called in no more than two dozen turns, and two black pawns, supported by the black king, toppled the white king.

"That is the function of the king, Eliwood."

* * *

><p>Note<p>

Midterms Monday and Tuesday. Posting before I forget.

Yes, that's a Code Geass reference.


	31. Impetus

"I don't think I ever expected to be so glad to see Elibe again."

The usual suspects were still heartily emptying their stomachs overboard. Erk and Guy, in particular, seemed just about ready to keel over and die. Kayleth had Serra stand by just in case. It wouldn't do to have troops he trained die from mere seasickness.

"Ah, yes, Badon. We're resupplying there for a few hours. Then, we ship out again to follow the river up to Ostia."

"You've got to be joki-" Guy ran over to the edge of the ship again.

"Really?" Matthew said. His expression was quite haggard and had none of the cool and dry wit that normally accompanied him.

Kayleth had wondered where Matthew was hiding during the journey to Dread Isle, for he usually appeared only for meals. He found that Matthew was hiding in the supply deck, just so he could avoid getting teased by the tactician for his weak sea-legs which was 'unbecoming of a spy'.

If Matthew were in optimal conditions, he would have figured out it would take longer to find the mouth of the river than it would to walk to Ostia.

But then, he was far from optimal conditions.

"So, what are we doing after we land?" Hector said, clearly amused by his spy's plight.

"The usual."

"The usual being…?" Eliwood said.

Kayleth had thought long and hard about what the 'usual' now meant, so he readily supplied the answer. "We're a group consisting primarily of Lycians, led by Lycian Lords. To pursue Nergal means to lead armed forces into Bern without a Mercenary Company Charter, which takes months to get. We need to contact Ostia, inform the Marquess of our situation, and learn of our limits should we be given leave to pursue him."

"That's the usual?" Lyn quirked an eyebrow. "Asking the Marquess Ostia how to start an international war?"

"Oh, I have plans for that, too. You insult me, Lyn! I have enough friends to get back in with you people. By the usual, I meant gather as much information, gold, supplies, and experience as possible while they set up a location for Lord Uther to meet us. In other words, we'll be training at the arena!"

* * *

><p>Lyn and Hector stared blankly at the Crests offered to them.<p>

"This was what you called us here for?" Lyn said.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up and use the Crests. You're both ready." Kayleth said.

"Uh… isn't there a ritual to go along with this?" Hector eyed the Crest and Kayleth with suspicion.

"If Lord Uther were around, yes. Since he has not graced us with his presence, this will have to do for the time being."

Hector shrugged and took the Knight's Crest. He closed his eyes as if concentrating.

Nothing happened.

"… Maybe it doesn't work on stupid people." Kayleth offered.

"Even Darin was able to use one!" Hector's indignation was made quite clear.

"True… maybe you're more of a Warrior type. Here you go." The tactician took the Knight's Crest back and handed him the Hero's Crest.

Hector tried to use the Crest. Again, nothing happened.

Kayleth sighed and took the Crest to give it to Lyn. At least he was certain Lyn was a myrmidon. "Watch Lady Lyndis do it, and learn, imbecile."

Oblivious to Hector's retort, Kayleth watched Lyn use the Crest.

To his great confusion, dismay, and outrage, nothing happened. That was not supposed to happen. The Crests, Rings, Whips, Contracts, and Seals were supposed to grant power to those who were worthy of it. These two were definitely worthy of it.

"Huh? Is it supposed to feel like this?" Lyn said.

"What do you feel?"

"Nothing."

The Baron was also certain that Lyn was a myrmidon, so this was incomprehensible to him.

"Eliwood, find Matthew, who is eavesdropping outside. Tell Matthew to bring me Guy and Kent, now!"

There would be blood if the merchant from whom he bought these Crests had cheated him. He knew that the merchant was still in Badon, waiting for the shipment from Pendurgast. It would be a good opportunity to test Legault's skills as a thief, too.

Guy and Kent entered. They were, frankly, lower priorities, but they were ready and would be able to use the Crests if nothing was wrong with them.

Kayleth shoved the Hero's Crest into Guy's hand.

"Eh? Wow! This is an honor, Kayleth." Guy's eyes widened.

"Your wish is still to become strong, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"May the wind guide your blade. May the blade find you worthy of its edge. May you live by the sword. May you die by the sword."

"Was the last part necessary?" Guy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you will die by the sword. Anyhow, it might be defective. Try to use it, now!"

Guy closed his hand around the Crest and there was a brief shimmer of light. Guy gasped and shuddered, before calming down.

"Well?"

"It worked."

"Hmm… something's wrong with you two." Kayleth told Lyn and Hector.

"What's that supposed to mean?" They said.

"Never you mind. Well, this is a little unscheduled, but everyone gather around. Matthew, Guy, you two can leave." Kayleth said, and produced a piece of parchment for Lyn.

"Oh, right. Please kneel, sir Kent." Lyn said.

Kent did as he was told, and though he looked a little confused, he did see the Knight's Crest in Lyn's hands.

"Sir Kent, of Caelin, I call upon you today to become a Paladin. Your courage, faith, and loyalty should be an example to all who call themselves knights. Are you willing to take the final step, to become a paragon of chivalry and defend the realm until you breathe your last breath?"

Kayleth had no doubt he would, he had not bothered asking Kent for his wish, for he wished only for one thing. Well, technically two 'things' if one widens the definition, but he couldn't give him the other thing.

"In the name of our God, who gave the Eight Legends the power to overcome dragons, I swear that I am so willing." Kent said, it was good of him to have memorized the appropriate response. It had taken Kayleth nearly an hour to teach Sain the words.

"Are you ready and able to execute your duties as one of the champions of the realm? Will you bring honor to your people?"

"I am ready, and I will bring honor to my people, as is my duty."

"Do you, sir Kent, swear to uphold the laws of Caelin, honor our God and the Saint, obey your Lord, and defend the Realm?"

"I will uphold our laws, honor our faith, obey my Lord, and defend the Realm. From this day forth, to the day I last draw breath."

Lyn gave Kent the Knight's Crest. Kent looked perceivably more invigorated, glowing in the soft light.. Lyn tapped his shoulders with the Mani Katti.

"Then arise, Sir Kent, Paladin of Lycia, and be welcome into the ranks of the Paladins of Lycia."

"I am now a Paladin. Woe be to those who stand against the righteous. I am the death of the heretic and the salvation of the faithful. I am the first to lead the charge against the enemies of Lycia. This, I do so swear." Kent then rose, gripping his lance and using it as a crutch.

"And I, Lyndis, granddaughter of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae, bear witness to this oath."

"I, Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia, bear witness to this oath."

Kayleth clapped Kent on the back and herded him out of the room. "Congratulations, Kent. Well, that was somewhat unexpected but that worked out just fine. Merlinus has your gear for you; did you know Sain has all your measurements? Dorcas will see to your weapons training with the axe. Off you go."

"Why isn't it working for us?" Lyn said as soon as only the Lords remained.

"Not a bloody clue. By all accounts, it should work." Kayleth said, quickly going over his knowledge. "Perhaps it is that you two still have room to improve, though I doubt it. I was hoping to increase your survivability and Hector's thickness both physical and mental, but that it didn't work…. I'm not sure what that means."

* * *

><p>"You're sure about this?" Matthew said, for this match pit them against the weapons triangle theorem.<p>

"You know I wouldn't take needless risks." Kayleth said.

The Berserker facing the Falcoknight looked ungainly in his stance, Matthew noted. All Berserkers were so when they went, well, berserk, but this Berserker was supposed to be one of the better ones.

The fact was, Kayleth had managed to make a gentlemen's agreement with the arena's chief healer. The Berserker had been wounded two fights prior to this one, and the healer saw to it that his broken right leg wasn't set quite right. Not enough to be obvious, but disadvantageous enough to be fatal.

"Fiora, clip him on the left, your left!" Kayleth hissed.

The Falcoknight dived, feinting to the right. At the last moment, she switched grip to the left and slid the lance under the Berserker's guard. She plucked the lance out and completed her pass. A fountain of blood reddened the sand.

"Wait for it, wait for it…" the Berserker's right leg buckled completely. "Now, go for his left shoulder." Kayleth said.

The second pass finished the huge axeman. With his stance, he did not have the angle to guard his shoulder.

"Ha ha!" Hector whooped.

"Huh… so it worked… even against the weapons triangle." Matthew said.

"Only for short ranges, and it's bloody expensive, but… with our winnings, we can take three at least." Kayleth said grinning.

"Even after we pay our good healer?" Raven said.

"Even then. You're up after the next two bouts." Merlinus said, keeping notes. "We won four hundred gold, after our expenses, that is."

"We're making a killing here. Why don't other people do this?" Wil said.

"Usually? Not enough start-up funds and lack of manpower, lack of the eyes for analysis, and the difficulty involved in contacting one of the arena's powers."

"How did you find him?"

"I made a six year old kid drop off a package for the healer. Guards don't care about children, you know. Never underestimate the powerless." Kayleth said as he watched the next bout. A General against a Swordmaster with a silver sword.

"This isn't right." Lyn said, her face a clear indication of her disapproval.

"The rule of the arena is to fight with everything you have. What I have is tactical analysis, deductive reasoning, and a communications stone. If those are made available to our soldiers, it is a part of what they 'have', too. I'm not breaking any explicit rules." Kayleth shrugged, scratching his right ear.

"Still. This is more slaughter than duel."

"I'm sorry if it offends your sensibilities, but everyone here volunteered and agreed to abide by my rules. You may not fight if you don't agree."

"Since when did you take control of our finances, too?" Lyn said, hanging her head and exasperated.

"When nobody was paying attention, of course."

"I order you to give some gold to me."

"I apologize, milady. Your safety comes before my obedience." Kayleth said adamantly.

"I promise!"

"Careful there, a Sacaen does not lie. Are you sure?" This was a trump card that had never failed to work.

Sure enough, Lyn slumped. "Never mind…." Then, she thumped the tactician on the head.

Kayleth yelped, having bitten his tongue and not in the harmless way. Seeing blood, Lyn turned his head to her and examined him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Serra, come here now!"

"What happened? Did he get in a fight?" Serra said, shocked. "I thought he was completely useless in a fight!"

"Never mind that, heal him!" Matthew shouted.

Kayleth stuck out his aching and bleeding tongue as Serra poured power through her healing staff. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Raven in the center of the arena. A Sage came out on the opposite side.

His tongue back under control, Kayleth ignored Lyn and concentrated on the battle.

This particular Sage had not seen battle yet today, and blasted elemental fire at Raven. Kayleth's strategy was to have Raven evade and keep the distance while the Sage tired himself out. Kayleth observed the Sage with his spyglass he had smuggled in and instructed Raven on directions; the tactician had studied the Sage's eyes the day before, and knew enough of his telltale twitches to know what it meant in terms of combat.

A chorus of jeers went up as Raven did nothing but evade for three minutes. Kayleth didn't know what he'd do without his timepiece, for three minutes of continuous spellcasting must tire this Sage out; he had timed it yesterday.

Indeed, the Sage, desperate and tired, charged towards Raven.

"Now!" Kayleth shouted.

Raven changed directions and charged at the spellcaster.

A white cloth was tossed into the air.

"A shame he realized his predicament so quickly… the same thing will not work on him next time." Matthew mused.

"As long as we got the gold. Oh, and apology accepted, milady. Though… I would prefer you refrain from corporal punishment in the future. In public, at least. People will think you unladylike. You're welcome to kill me in private. What's the next match, Merlinus?" Kayleth said, relieved that Raven won.

"Sir Oswin in four bouts against a Wyvern Lord."

"The stable boy told me it's been taken care of." Matthew added.

"Excellent." Kayleth let out a sigh of content, and leaned back. The boxed sections of the arena offered Kayleth and those under his care a great deal of comfort and privacy. It was intended for wealthy arena enthusiasts, but served him just as well in preventing arena overseers from observing his… not quite 'in the spirit of fairness' operations.

Kayleth started to plan how to get a make-up kiss out of Lyn.

* * *

><p>The tactician felt a sting on his face. He mumbled, "What the hell?"<p>

"The Black Fang is here!" The one who presumably hit him shouted.

Kayleth's eyes were now wide open, and he grabbed his battle horn and blew the rhythm for a general call-to-arms.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I woke them up first. They should be armored by now. Orders?"

"Feed me."

Matthew was put off for a moment, but recovered when he realized Kayleth meant data.

"A mix outnumbering us by three to one at least, approaching from the east. According to my sources, they brought Wyvern Knights. Badon's City Watch will fall in about five minutes."

"Ostian rats everywhere?" Kayleth said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hurry up for God's sake. Sain is bringing Elaine. She should be saddled by now. Orders?"

Kayleth considered for a moment. Urban warfare tactics would be best, especially against unknown enemy compositions, but that would put the citizens at risk. The main boulevard to the inn's east offered a good bottleneck, but with significant enemy airborne elements, that was questionable. Still, it would be better than a defensive circle, which was to be used as a last resort.

"Two lines, heavy front, light back. All archers and spellcasters concentrate on the Wyvern Knights. Pegasii in reserve but they will not engage the wyverns for fear of friendly fire."

"Roger that." Matthew dashed off to relay the orders. Kayleth threw on his red cloak and gloves. He always slept with his boots on, a little trick he picked up during his years with the marauding mercenary company with which he travelled all over Elibe. He also slept with his head away from the door. Both habits gave a sleeping man a good chance to wake up and react to the threat with alacrity.

He poured the pitcher of water over his head and stepped out of the room, walking down the stairs.

As Kayleth was greeted by the chilly night winds, he saw the Lords and Ninian.

"What happened to you?"

"I had an hour of sleep, Lord Hector, at best. Unlike you, some people have duties that keep them up past midnight. Needed to wake up."

"Kayleth, Ninian wants to join-"

"Absolutely not! Ninian, back inside, now!"

"Milord, my dance can rejuvenate people and lend them strength. I beg you for your understanding." Ninian pleaded, and no matter what Kayleth thought of her, Ninian was a fourteen year old girl.

"That's the most ridicu-" Kayleth stopped. That was what he said of Nils, too. He didn't know whether it was a forgotten form of magecraft or, the gods forbid… sheer skill, but it had worked. "Never mind. Go to the archers and magi, follow them if they move but don't stop dancing otherwise."

"Thank you, milord."

"No problem. To your stations, now!" Kayleth mounted his wyvern and trod on after them.

The city torches were the marvels of Badon. As there was no such thing as taxes, there should've been no supply of public goods for Badon. The merchants and pirates of Badon, however, recognized the need to keep their employees happy. Most employees lived in Badon. This was the market system, and the invisible hand, at work.

Kayleth pulled Legault aside.

"Huh? It's you."

"Yes, me. Now, I want you back with the ranged troops. Call out warnings when an enemy wyvern seems likely to crash into any of us after getting shot down. Failure on your part will be regarded as betrayal and will be dealt as such immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Don't trust me enough for combat? That's fine by me." Legault said, and he looked relieved.

"You're a thief. You have sharp eyes, don't you? But no."

"Incoming!" Marcus shouted.

"Steady… steady…" Oswin said as the first enemy wave approached. "Now, kill them all!" A disciplined volley of projectiles felled the first wave, and the few to reach the line were taken care of easily.

"Ware wyverns!" Legault shouted. Arrows and magical fury chased the Wyvern Knights.

The process continued for three successive waves.

A high-pitched scream pierced the night. Kayleth felt as though a hammer fell on his head. It was not his fault. Men were designed to identify the screams of women. Those who couldn't did not have children. For Kayleth, however, the scream hit harder than for most, for it reminded him of the massacres in Bern.

Lyn and Eliwood shouted at him, saying some foolish thing about breaking the formation to advance and save the citizens. The tactician thought that preposterous.

That was alright, though. Badon had long lost the protection of the nobility, and it wasn't his fault that the damnable pirates and merchants couldn't even protect their own city. There may be nobles who can't protect all of their villages, but not a one lost an entire city or a castle to no more than half a legion of soldiers; the last occasion a city as big as Badon was successfully sacked by such paltry numbers was nearly a hundred years ago, and that had more to do with the prowess of the particular Knight General involved in that operation. The citizens of Badon were arrogant in thinking that they could defend themselves, and they would pay the price today in blood.

This was Elibe, not Elysium.

… And yet, Kayleth knew exactly what would happen to the citizens of Badon if he let the Black Fang roam free. He had committed every detail of the village his army had sacked, now nearly three years ago, to memory. If he did not have the common decency to take the field of battle to confirm that he was fighting armed rebels, he would at least have the common decency to atone and regret. So he knew precisely what would happen to the citizens of Badon.

Kayleth remembered a bleeding maiden passed around a circle of soldiers as though she were a bottle of wine. Only his authority, and the soldiers' reasonable thought that he meant to take her himself, allowed him to save the girl no older than fifteen. Kayleth did no such thing, of course, for he had a deeply sheltered life and the thought didn't even cross his mind except as an explanation for the soldiers' compliance. She would have scars, both physical and mental, for the rest of her life. The girl thought he only rescued her to take her himself, and was terrified; Kayleth remembered her face and her voice as she tried to keep him and his healer away from her.

Her name was Miranda, and Kayleth sent her away to a friend of his with a little gold that he had. She opted to go to her relatives instead, but he knew that no respectable family would be willing to take her in as an in-law. Kayleth forced her to go to his friend, take up a job as a nurse, and regain some self-respect and value before marrying. It happened to be the right choice, as he found out last year by mail, but the fact remained that he had ignored her free will.

The tactician watched as soldiers made sport with the corpses, defiling them in all manners imaginable. The postmortem dismemberment and prodding was disturbing enough. One of the soldiers sneaking away a ten year old girl's corpse to do unspeakable things to it was unacceptable. He immediately had one of his guards decapitate him for unnatural practices, as was his duty and right. Aside from children, however, Kayleth had no authority to stop his soldiers from defiling other corpses. He had to sneak out at night, with his guards, to burn the bodies.

The same thing and worse would happen to the citizens of Badon. Some of them would be paying the price of their arrogance and stupidity. Some, though… some would be paying terrible prices for the mistakes of their elders. That happened all the time, for this was Elibe. However, Kayleth could do something about it… if only he risked his soldiers, soldiers whom he might need later but might die in trying to save the innocent. The calculating and judging side of the tactician warred with his need for redemption, his human side.

That was all mute when he heard the second scream, this time that of a girl around the same age as his sister. Kayleth could no more ignore it than he could ignore an arrow to his heart. He felt his teeth grinding and his eyes flaring in rage.

This could not go unanswered. He would risk his soldiers' humanity if he did so. Kayleth could accept his own inhumanity if it was the price of victory, but he would not let that happen for any under his care. Morale was low, and they were outnumbered, but this could not stand.

"Tactical advance, pattern wedge normal-delta! Be ready at any time for a defensive circle!" Kayleth shouted harshly with a tone that brooked no questions, only obedience. He punctuated his orders with his battle-horn.

"Cavalry to the fore! Supporting infantry stand by! Ranged cover!" Marcus barked, reminding the soldiers what the formation was. Most were well drilled enough to know their positions anyways. Eliwood and Lyn gave him encouraging smiles.

He was not so sanguine about the choice, fighting at night against unconfirmed enemy numbers was a risky proposition at best, and advancing even more so.

Kayleth winced as Kent was dismounted by a Wyvern Knight, a mistake that would have been fatal had not Priscilla been standing close by. Similar openings were exploited, leaving Guy, Bartre, and Lucius wounded. Kayleth sent Kent back to guard the ranged troops, just as a stray javelin struck Rebecca's abdomen, causing her to scream and Kayleth's heart to drop to his bowels. He had come to consider Rebecca a good friend and, admittedly, a sort of replacement for his little sister. She was lucky she had been garbed in silk, leather, and chainmail, a more luxurious form of protection than most archers could afford. Serra quickly healed the archer, who proceeded to pluck the bowstring more forcefully than she normally would.

Lowen was dismounted, a nasty gash in his yellow armor denoting his punctured right lung. Erk took the time to send his last thunderbolt at the offending enemy Wyvern Knight, and quickly moved to heal him. A volley of javelins struck Guy in the stomach and Eliwood in his thigh. The line buckled.

"Switch! Second line to the fore, front line fall back! Healers, to Guy and Eliwood!" Kayleth shouted.

The only reason his army was doing so well was because it had a disproportionate number of healers; even a well-funded armed group usually had to do with one healer to thirty warriors. Kayleth grudgingly noted Ninian's contributions, too, though how a dance could affect people when they weren't even watching was grating on his nerves. As far as he was concerned, that was witchcraft, and if the times were before 583 A.S., before the Council of Nicaea, he would not have hesitated to burn her at the stake. She looked tired, but her efforts lent a stupendous rate of fire to his ranged cohorts.

The army reached a crossroads. Kayleth started yelling at the top of his voice. "Alpha left, Beta straight, Gamma right! Squad formation semicircle normal-alpha! Report to your designated squad leaders! Ninian, you're with Beta, report to Eliwood! Bartre you idiot, you're in Gamma, and your axe is broken, use your reserve axe! Lowen, this is no time for apple pie! I swear I'll dump your entire pack out in the sea! Get up, Guy, or have the nomads of Sacae grown so soft as to succumb to one wound? Priscilla, just a little longer, good girl. Torches lit for Beta! Rendezvous at the next crossroads! Defend the citizens when you're able, but do not break formation!"

Kayleth decided to head left with Gamma, the most underpowered squad for the time being. The operation was smooth enough, however, for Black Fang numbers had decreased significantly. Beta was strong enough to handle them even if they decided to concentrate their forces, and the enemy commander was nowhere in sight and seemed none too bright.

Legault broke formation, and Kayleth watched him cautiously while shouting at him to get back in formation. He entered a house, and Kayleth was tempted to send men after him, but Legault emerged holding the heads of three Black Fang soldiers. Though he had broken formation, he had saved an evidently large family, so Kayleth only glared at Legault as he shrugged and got back in the formation.

The sound of civilians screaming for help stopped, and this relieved Kayleth a lot more than he cared to admit. There was the occasional wailing over dead bodies, but he couldn't have done anything about that in any case.

All three squads rendezvoused at the city gates, which were wide open. The bodies of the City Watch littered the walls. They used the lull in battle to frantically apply healing salves and bandages.

"Your orders, milord tactician." Marcus said.

"I see three more armed men outside. One of them is a Warrior… as big as Oswin is, maybe. Others are carrying lances." Matthew reported, peering into the darkness.

"Guy, Raven, Eliwood, and Lyn attack the Warrior. Dorcas, take one of them. Hector, Bartre, take the other. Rest of you, soften them up." Kayleth said. He had less than no intention to offer mercy to those who would harm children. It was his duty to make sure such people die and not pass on their traits to the next generation.

Eliwood was going to ask, but then he saw the murderous expression on Kayleth's face. He had not seen such a face since the meeting with Nergal. He also knew Lyn and Hector were going to overrule him, in any case.

Kayleth thought it rather disappointing that the enemy leader did not survive the first volley of magic and projectiles. Hector, bless him, made sure he stayed dead with a swift stroke to the neck. That head would be decorating the gates tomorrow.

"… What should we do now?" Matthew said, and Kayleth knew he wasn't talking about the normal after-battle operations.

The Baron did not particularly care for the fact that the Black Fang came only because the Lycian Lords were here. This was Elibe, and shit happens.

However, the local government was not ruled by nobles. There would be no help from it, and it was Kayleth who had ordered the army forward to save the citizens. It would be a rather poor 'rescue' if he left them to starve afterwards. Yes… and the citizens of Badon had the courtesy to shower gold on his troops, betting against them in the arena. Really, this was not an act of kindness, but rather an investment so that they would have more gold to bet against his soldiers.

"_Surely __I __can __take __just __a __little __liberty_?" Kayleth thought.

"Eh… you're woolgathering." Matthew said.

"Eww, don't touch me! Who knows where your hands have been?" Kayleth said, and then looked around. Most of his troops were doing the usual; only Marcus, Eliwood, and Kent refused to participate, after all. The rest of the army was a trifle more concerned about survival and legitimate spoils of war rather than 'conduct unbecoming of a knight,' as Marcus put it.

"So… that's it?" Matthew said.

Kayleth whispered to Matthew, making sure no one could overhear him. "Let's just say, hypothetically, that I worry about those who'll be left orphans and widows. Would you be able to track down such people, and divide, theoretically, eight thousand gold among them based on need?"

Matthew grinned a relieved and satisfied grin. "Why, in theory, I'd require authorization from my tactician and my Lord. This is all just conjecture, of course, but I know I can do that."

"Good, good, we'll tell the Lords later if any of them notice a remarkable drop in our gold for no reason."

"A thousand on two weeks."

"The same on five. Lady Lyndis doesn't read the reports any more." Kayleth said gleefully.

"… I don't suppose I can take that back?"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ninian." Kayleth smiled.<p>

Ninian was not locked in irons. She wasn't even tied to her chair. Kayleth didn't bring the interrogation 'tools' he had bought recently.

But then, he didn't need to do any of that. Matthew and Kayleth had taken Ninian to a warehouse that the spy managed to 'borrow' as an Ostian Intelligence Agency safehouse.

Ninian was not cognizant of this, and didn't seem to have any fear.

"This doesn't look like a clothing store, milord."

"I lied."

"… I see. May I ask why you lied? I would have done as you asked, anyways."

Kayleth placed both hands on the table and leaned forward. It was a classic dominant gesture that informed others of your dominant position under the circumstances.

"I have a few questions for you. Matthew and I thought it best that we do this privately. We can't have Lord Eliwood come in to rescue you, can we?"

"Ask away, Lord."

"Where are you from?" Matthew said.

"Ilia."

"Where in Ilia."

"… Near a mountain."

"What mountain?"

"I was very young. I do not remember its name."

"Family? Relatives?"

"All dead, save my brother Nils."

"Under what circumstances?"

"War."

"… You have my condolences. Your parents must have been warriors." Kayleth said. Despite being perfectly willing to send legions of Pegasus Knights to certain death if it served his purpose, he appreciated the courage and honor of the Ilians. They knew the meaning of sacrifice.

"… I guess you could call them that." Ninian said.

"So… what are you?"

Ninian stopped moving. "What do you mean, Matthew?"

"Are you a witch, a succubus, demon, or human?"

"…Human."

"Then how is it that your dancing could affect the troops so? They weren't even looking at you and they fought twice as ferociously as they usually do!" Kayleth said.

"It is a dance I learned in my village; it is a sacred dance, honoring life-"

"Yes, yes. So what's the name of your tutor?"

"I didn't have a tutor."

"You expect me to believe that you can dance patterns that should take centuries to master without a tutor? Controlling the flow of magic through dance?" Kayleth said, arms crossed and tapping his fingers.

"I had a long time to practice, milord."

"Fine, let's say I believe all of that-which I don't-how is it that you can open Dragon's Gate?"

Ninian froze, and then started trembling.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kayleth snarled, slamming his signet dagger in the desk.

"I… I don't know the magic behind it, Lord Kayleth." Ninian said, shaking her head.

The body language was surprisingly consistent with her telling the truth. Kayleth considered the possibility of her talking in half-truths to mask her true meaning, but he rather doubted a girl of no more than fifteen winters could do such a thing.

In the best of circumstances, lying is hard. Keeping a 'poker face' was not good lying. That just told people that you're controlling your reactions, and you must do so for a reason. Even if, after years of training, one learns how to control his face naturally, it is hard to lie. Some reactions are involuntary no matter how much you train. The key, therefore, is to include elements of truth in the lie, but not so many elements that the opponent would figure out the truth.

To be a good liar, one needs practice, and a lot of it. One's brains should believe that the mouth is telling the truth. To be a good liar, one has to learn how to deceive oneself.

Ninian might actually be who she appears to be: a sweet young girl who knows how to dance like a goddess of his ancestors Pre Scouring.

That didn't mean that Ninian was not a threat to the very foundation of the continent, though. He would have to keep Matthew on watching out for her. Defend her if possible. Hide her always. But if it seems that the enemy is likely to get away with her, kill her.

Most people would frown at the argument of 'the good of the many over the good of the few'. No matter how you put it, it was still wrong. Killing a little girl for being used without her consent was a sin. Kayleth agreed.

That was a cross Kayleth was more than willing to bear. He was a peer of the realm. Kayleth would keep to the path of honor as long as it was possible. However, the moment that would threaten his duty, emotions and morality must be pushed aside.

It was a noble's prerogative, his burden, to be the judge of lives. If Ninian's continued life threatened the lives of many, he would personally snap her neck in one swift motion.

"Escort her back to the inn, Matthew. We leave when the sun rises."


	32. The Pride of Ostia

"… This place is 'safe', you say?"

The rendezvous location for Marquess Uther and the army was in the proverbial middle of nowhere. A small border fortress stood out in the middle of the valley.

Kayleth stowed away his spyglass.

"No one will expect it. In there lies our safety." Matthew said with great confidence.

"Sure, but Lord Uther can't bring more than a score of knights if he wants to be inconspicuous. The Black Fang is not to be taken lightly. We've seen that for ourselves."

"The fort holds another score of our soldiers. They'll need a legion to win." Hector said, beaming in pride.

"If you say so." Kayleth shrugged.

Florina and her Pegasus touched down next to Kayleth.

"There's no one around for miles." Florina sounded tired. As she ought to be… for there were only two people available for air patrols and sixteen hours to cover. Kayleth helped when he could, but he had an army to run and train.

"Good job, Florina. It's getting late. Go rest until dinner."

Florina nodded, grateful for the brief respite.

"Set up camp?" Matthew asked.

"No. The closer we are to those walls, the more options we have and the safer we are. Forced march until the seventh hour. Distribute torches." Kayleth said.

"Florina just said there weren't anyone around for miles!" Hector said.

"Matthew, please tell us what assassins like to use as their modus operandi."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Darkness, speed, and surprise."

"… Oh. Never mind, then." Hector spurred his horse to move to the head of the convoy.

"At that pace, one of the horses attached to Defiant will die, Kayleth."

"Yes, and I'll weep in sadness. Replace it with the one Bartre is riding; he needs exercise. Don't forget to smoke the meat and save its skin. We might come across a tanner, and leather is always more expensive right before winter." Kayleth went through his mental check list.

"Everything's more expensive right before winter." Matthew snorted.

"Alcohol's cheaper in the winter, though. People have more time to brew beer." Hector grinned.

Kayleth and Matthew laughed uproariously. Only Hector could look forward to the winter which they were unlikely to see, one way or another.

* * *

><p>"When's Lord Uther arriving, for God's sake?"<p>

"No more than a couple of days, according to schedule." Marcus said.

"Hmph… we can put a few drills in, then." Oswin suggested this, giving not-so-subtle glances at the rest of the army.

People often thought that blooded troops were veterans. That was most certainly not true. If such a simple factor distinguished 'new fodder' and veterans, veterans would be worth less than their boots were worth. No, the definition of a veteran is a soldier with years of combat experience, drills, exercise, and training that ingrains into him the diligence, discipline, fieldcraft knowhow, experience and weapons proficiency, and institutional paranoia required for survival.

Kayleth had under his command six veterans, three of them lifers, if he was being generous. He thanked the gods who saw fit to have whoever Fiora's employer was send her to Dread Isle. It gave everyone, and Florina especially, an excellent role model in discipline and diligence. Sain became worse, having another woman to flirt with, but Kayleth never expected Sain to become the paragon of discipline. Such a value was against Sain's very character, and Kayleth needed a comic relief for his troops in any case.

Sain still claimed that such was not his intention but Kayleth could see he was lying. Touching one's neck was a common sign of discomfort. The tone he used confirmed it, for it was more frigid than his usual manner of speech. A good indicator for detecting lies is the amount of body language. When people lie, they use noticeably less body language than usual, and Kayleth knew Sain long enough to know his baseline response.

Surprisingly enough, Serra was the closest to becoming a veteran among the new meat. She did not act it off the battlefield, but she was invaluable on it. Her seemingly mindless chatter lowered the tension that the other soldiers felt. As chief healer, she was diligent and disciplined, no matter how severe the injury. Kayleth expected to give her a Guiding Ring the next cathedral they passed by.

"Yes, I think drills would be good. Sir Marcus, practice diamond formation please, and tell sir Lowen to pay attention to the rest of the formation's bearing. Sir Oswin, line advance delta. Matthew, time the light infantry's sortie time."

"What're you going to do?" Matthew asked.

"Check out the defensibility of this place, I guess. Then, I might take a nap. I had to go through budget and inventory last night. Speaking of budget, I'll have you hanged if you ever decide to 'borrow' again and pretend you had my authorization." Kayleth snarled.

Matthew flinched. In a normal army, such a thing would indeed warrant hanging. "… I'm sorry. It won't happen again?"

"No excuses?" Kayleth sneered.

"… Preservatives for Leila's body."

Kayleth blinked. "Oh…. You could've asked… will her parents be able to identify her?"

"Lord Uther is taking her back, so yes."

"Well, we might be heading to Ostia, too. I don't know what it is Lord Uther considered too important to put in a letter, but unless it involves going to Bern, we might as well take a detour. WE need more soldiers and gold."

"Uh… what are you four doing together?"

Hector was standing in the hallway, and a child could discern his unease at seeing the four 'slave drivers' together.

"Lord Hector… you stole some food again, didn't you?" Kayleth pointed at his stomach.

"No I didn't!" Kayleth and Oswin glared incendiary death at Hector, causing him to gulp. "Alright, alright, I had Eliwood bring me some more."

Kayleth sighed. Some people had such irregular or outrageous diets that he imposed proper military diets on them. Bartre ate too much meat. Lowen ate too much too often. Sain ate too many sweets. Eliwood and Florina ate too little. One would think Serra a village whore if one saw her drink. Priscilla was a vegetarian; Kayleth had no idea what that word meant and had no intention to ever understand, so he mixed very thin strips of meat in her meal with none the wiser.

Hector ate too much of everything, too often, and also drank too much. In terms of food, he cost more than twice Eliwood's upkeep. Until Dragon's Gate, Kayleth accepted this because he thought the campaign would soon be over. Admittedly, Hector was worth two Eliwoods in battle. Now, however, he had to think long-term.

Everyone involved, except Priscilla and Florina, protested vigorously. Kayleth had to limit the amount of alcohol in the medical tent. He set Marcus on Lowen and Eliwood; Marcus showed his genius by setting Lowen on Eliwood. Bartre finally accepted chicken as a viable substitute to beef and pork. Kent gleefully put himself on Sain's case. Fiora force-fed Florina. Priscilla was convinced that the 'chewy stuff,' as Raven put it, was some kind of Nabatan plant. Kayleth and Raven had come to a mutually beneficial understanding about the matter of Priscilla's diet.

Hector was the one who protested the most. Only Oswin's thinly veiled threats got him to accept his lot in life. It didn't stop him from abusing Eliwood's lack of appetite, though, and Kayleth had ordered Lowen to give up his emergency rations if Eliwood asked him for food.

"I think Lord Hector could afford an extra hour of forced battle march after the drills." Oswin said.

"Full gear, fully armored." Kayleth nodded.

"Wha – do you want to kill me?" Hector said.

"It's for your own good, milord." Oswin said.

* * *

><p>Wil barged into Kayleth's room. Kayleth despaired of his people ever learning that knocking was one of the most basic of mannerisms.<p>

"What is it?" Kayleth said.

"Someone's at the gate. Claims she has business in the fort." Wil said.

"If it's a whore, send her away. Wait, never mind, the guards might need some entertainment. If it's a merchant, send her in."

"Er… she's armored like a Paladin."

There was a pregnant pause as Kayleth imagined what would have happened to her if he had said all that within the Paladin's earshot. "… Oops. Well, lead the way."

Wil led Kayleth to the front gate. He found Erk and Oswin standing guard, too.

A blue haired Paladin, a woman, Kayleth noticed, stood in front of the primary entrance to the fort.

"Er… who might you be?" Kayleth said, peaking at the Paladin from behind Oswin.

"I'm Isadora, a knight of Pherae. Milady Eleanor ordered me to come and join the army so that I might defend my new Marquess with my life."

"Really? No one from Pherae is with us right now, but there is a way to prove yourself. Drop your weapons."

Isadora shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't know who you are."

"Ah, Dame Isadora!" Lowen called out, having just arrived at the scene.

"Is lunch ready?" Kayleth said.

"Yes, Baron."

"I take it you know Dame Isadora?"

"Yes, she's one of Pherae's finest knights! The finest sword, save, perhaps, that of sir Harken!" Lowen nodded enthusiastically.

Isadora's face turned a shade pale. "Hello, Lowen."

Kayleth bowed. "Hmph. Come in and be welcomed. Sir Lowen will take you to see Marquess Pherae. Ah, where are my manners. This is sir Wil, knight of Caelin. This is sir Oswin, knight of Ostia. This is Erk, apprentice to Count Reglay. I am Kayleth, a Baron of Caelin and tactician of this army. In battle and everything to do with security, you answer to me, myself, and I, understood?"

"Does my Marquess consent to that?" Isadora said.

"Yes."

"Then I understand. By the sword of my pledge, thy will be done."

"Huh, that was easier than I expected…." Kayleth's eyes widened.

"I do as my Marquess tells me to do. If he tells me to obey your orders, it is not my place to object." Isadora shrugged. "Do you have a separate quartermaster, Lord tactician? I would like to see to my billet, rations, and gear as soon as can be arranged. My horse needs food and water. Ah, and I'd like to meet the healers and other mounted knights, too. I assume I am to be placed in the cavalry formation?"

Kayleth was impressed. He didn't particularly care for knights who couldn't handle themselves. He decided to test her further. "Understandable. Yes, it's a merchant named Merlinus, you can't miss him. Tell him you're to be quartered with Rebecca. Lowen will see to your horse for the time being, but our Pegasus Knights are most often with our mounts, so you might want to meet them. Of course, ask Lowen on the way, and yes."

"Yes, my Lord. If you will excuse me." Not a trace of doubt or confusion clouded her face.

"Please."

Isadora and Lowen headed in to meet Eliwood.

"A lifer," Oswin grunted in approval, "a worthy addition to our forces."

"Yes. Thank God for lifers." Kayleth said.

"… What's a lifer?" Wil asked.

"Lifers are people who have served in the military for most of their life and will most likely do so for the rest of their life. The number of years doesn't necessarily matter. There's a certain… bearing lifers have that cannot be mistaken." Oswin said.

"Am I one?" Wil said.

"Gods, no. Was that a joke?" Kayleth said.

"That wasn't necessary." Erk chuckled.

Kayleth shrugged. "It's not a title you can win easily, and therefore shouldn't be taken lightly. Most of our members are on the fast track to becoming veterans; we saw more combat than most armies do in years. A lifer, though, is capable of leadership, independent operations, and limited tactical analysis. They can teach new meat invaluable skills and serve as role models. A lifetime of honing their battle skills, survival instincts, discipline under pressure, and perfecting their fieldcraft… if the tactician and the army's general form the head of the army, lifers are the right arm of the army. That's why lifers are paid the big bucks and you're paid what you're paid."

"I guess sir Oswin's one?" Wil said, his eyes widening in newfound respect.

"Among the very, very, few of our army, yes."

"Ah. Lifers aren't all important, though. It's the veterans and the new blood that make up most of the army, after all." Oswin said.

"Humility and encouraging the new blood is part of a lifer's repertoire." Kayleth grinned.

"What about you?" Erk said.

"… I saw my first battle when I was eleven. I saw people killed since I was six."

* * *

><p>A noble had various means of bringing in revenue other than taxes. Peasants had to work on a noble's lands for at least sixty days a year, and these were often the most fertile lands in the realm. Nobles also possessed all the woods used for the production of building materials, ships, paper, and furniture. The deer and the boar belonged to them as well.<p>

Public property, the likes of windmills, watermills, lighthouses, docks, sewers and aqueducts, roads, and others was considered to be the property of the nobles. Duties could be imposed on the use of such property. Repairs were easy since a noble held the seigneurial rights to conscript peasants into work on public property.

The noble, in return, served all functions of government and, most importantly, defense. There was a reason the peasants severed the nobility. Not everyone can be equipped with steel armor, warhorses, and steel weapons. Such privilege was limited to the nobles and the knights who served them. Not everyone had generations of martial breeding and decades of military training; that was the province of nobles alone.

The obedience to the nobility, then, was reinforced during the Scouring, when peasants served as fodder at best while the knights and nobles had a fighting chance against the dragons. That horrible racial memory was deeply embedded into the human psyche that compelled commoners to obey nobles a millennium after the Scouring.

Kayleth went over Caelin's latest financial reports as Kent jotted down whatever he said. Caelin had suffered a major blow from the Laus invasion, none of it too unusual. When nobles invaded other nobles, they did not kill many of the civilians just in case they became their subjects. They did, however, loot villages, confiscate livestock, and drain the granaries.

This might have been a devastating winter for Caelin, had it not been for the massive public works projects that a good proportion of the population was involved in. Unemployment has an inverse relationship with inflation, though. Bread prices were soaring to levels unheard of, especially since the granaries were empty.

Fortunately, Ostian spies had informed Matthew of a good harvest coming in Pherae, and it wasn't even September yet.

"The gold we had stockpiled away for the construction of the new aqueduct will have to be put to purchasing bread, Kent. Further, lower monthly wages for the peasants working on the public works from fifty gold to forty seven gold. Lower tariffs on bread to nothing and raise sales taxes on all essential goods. The lower wages and the tax should be enough to recover sufficiently by next summer."

"Tax all essential goods?" Lyn said. "I thought you said taxes were bad!"

Kayleth swore he'd find a way to sew Kent's mouth shut the next time they were going over Caelin affairs. He didn't need to be questioned every five minutes about everything. Lyn was his liege lady, yes, but surely one can see who was more fit to make macroeconomic decisions?

"Most taxes are bad, yes, Lady Lyndis. It's because taxes distort prices. Yet, I also remember telling you that taxes are necessary, because people won't pay for something they don't have to pay for. Without taxes, there would be no roads, sewers, aqueducts, et cetera. Therefore, taxes are best put on goods that either the supplier or the consumer will sell or buy no matter the price differential. Therefore, essential goods." Kayleth said, not taking his eyes off the paper. "Ah, and Lord Richter seems to be making a killing with the influx of ducks. Kent, kindly remind him that we know, er… things about his less than faithful behavior to his Lady wife and that we might forget what said things were if supplied with five thousand gold by the end of this month."

"Five thousand? I think he can afford eight, Baron." Kent said, looking up from the letter.

"I know. But he knows that we know. He'll know we could have taken eight, but we have only taken five. That is the point of five. We take what we need that he does not need. Ah, and tell them to organize a grand hunt before the coming of winter. Something about having another blessed year of low unemployment would serve nicely as an excuse. We will allow a three tenths increase in the number of animals they are permitted to kill. The nobles can do whatever they want with the meat, but the fur and skin all go to the central tanneries. By whatever they want, of course, I mean giving some to the commoners; it should fortify them for the winter."

"Lady Michaela says-"

"I know what she says. Tell the workers that for each month they cut off the building schedule, they will get ten days' worth of pay as bonus. I'd really like to see anyone over the age of fifteen who can resist that offer. No Caelin men will risk working as mercenaries this year. If the construction projects are over before the end of winter, half the workers are to assemble at our primary river port facility of Ereinset to construct new docks, warehouses, and an inn. The other half can build a road connecting Ereinset directly with the highway between Araphen and Ostia. Watch towers every five miles. Sentry forts every ten miles."

"Araphen? Marquess Araphen is not like to appreciate that gesture, milord," said Kent. "Relations are still frosty at the moment."

"Which is why it could get a little frostier and I wouldn't give a damn about it. Have the Lords and Ladies volunteer two men-at-arms and a knight each for the patrol of this new road. Merchants will not risk the direct route from Araphen to Ostia, with all the bandits lying about, if they know they can detour two days to reach Ereinset and take the infinitely safer water route. Now, the tolls for the road would have to be calculated by Chancellor Reissman, but it should be set to just cover room and board for the patrols and repair costs for the road."

"Yes, milord. Have you read through the Justice section?"

"I've read the Civil Justice section, the solutions to which I have written in a separate letter. The Criminal Justice I have not. I had to go through inventories last night, I apologize. Read them through, please."

In truth, Kayleth had read the both Justice sections. However, he couldn't resist analyzing Kent and Lyn's thoughts on the matter.

"A sixteen year old boy, caught killing his neighbor's dog. The local constable reports that he has been killing wild animals for quite some time-"

"Death by hanging. Next."

"What? He only killed a dog!" Lyn protested, standing up to emphasize her stance.

"Killing wild animals is an acceptable practice. Boys will be boys, after all. However, in a few cases, they take the wrong turn and become addicted to bloodshed. These people eventually lose their ability to feel emotions, and think nothing of killing. That is the initial stage of a psychopath, and it is best to put mad dogs down early. Next."

Kayleth thought the next twenty or so cases should have taught Lyn something about the justice of the nobility, and why Lyn should not be a part of it.

* * *

><p>The bells of the Ostian fortress started clanging. Kayleth begrudgingly admired the Black Fang for this bold maneuver. Undoubtedly, they meant to kill Marquess Ostia once he arrived by replacing the guards with their own men.<p>

"To arms, to arms! Florina, Fiora, eyes in the sky!" Kayleth shouted, and hurried to Oswin's side.

The bulky and heavy body armor of the Ostian General took two men to lift. It was another two minutes before they secured all the straps, and another three to force the rest of the armor on Oswin. Oswin heard no end of complaints and glares from Kayleth, who kept wondering out loud whether Oswin just wasn't worth it. He bore it with the good stoic demeanor that was the ideal of all Ostians, of course.

"Almost three times our numbers approaching from all directions, milord. They have a balanced mix of troops, including Pegasus and Wyvern Knights. They brought ballistae!" Fiora said, having gotten back inside the fortress.

"What are our own ballistae doing?" Kayleth said.

"The sentries on duty have all fallen, milord. A storm of long-ranged magic. I suspect they have used up their tomes, however."

"So they didn't die for nothing, then. How long until the main gate falls?"

"They have a b-battering ram, Kayleth. We're n-not sure, but it would be soon." Florina said.

"All armor except Hector to the main gate! Canas, Erk, Florina, Bartre, Eliwood, Legault, and Ninian to the main gate! Wil, Hector, Serra, Guy, Lucius to the western side entrance. Do nothing but to hold your respective positions! Rest of you, to me!"

The sound of the battering ram created a cacophony when added to the sound of the bells. Kayleth had half a mind to just cut the bells loose, but he didn't have time.

The barracks door opened, and out poured five Ostian armored knights with a familiar face.

"Rath?" Lyn stared. Kayleth agreed. This was ridiculous, even for fate.

"You've been here this whole time?" Matthew said, dumbfounded. Kayleth agreed. The Ostian spy should have known.

"Oi, I'm Baron Kayleth of Caelin. Lord Hector, brother of your Marquess, has put me in charge of the tactical situation for this fortress. Two of you to the western side entrance, one of you to the main gate, and two of you stay here. Move!" Kayleth snarled, his intonations forcing the knights' inbred compulsions of obedience to nobility kick in.

"Yes." Rath said, as fond of flowery speech as ever.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lyn said.

"You didn't ask," said Rath, shrugging and calmly stringing his bow.

"Will you fight for us, then?" Kayleth said.

"Was paid to."

That was good enough. The Sacaen would abide by the terms of his contract unless he was horribly wronged. "Alright. I don't have an archer at the main gate. You've met young, hopelessly naïve, and outrageously idealistic nobles before, right? The red-haired one carrying a rapier is our leader, report to him at the main gate."

Rath nodded, and rode off, his horse's hooves clacking against the stone.

"I'm going to go check on the western side entrance. Remember, do not step a foot outside the fortress, but kill anyone who comes through. See you all later." Kayleth said, and flew Elaine through the spacious hallways the fortress was blessed with.

He could hear the main gate go down. People shouted their battle-cries and screamed in pain. The battle has been joined.

When Kayleth reached the western side entrance, he saw that having seven people defend a passage perhaps two could walk abreast might have been overkill. Whoever tried to get through died, usually because Lucius and Rebecca had no room to miss even if they wanted to miss.

A Wyvern Knight sped towards the entrance.

"Lucius, Rebecca, to the side!" Kayleth shouted in frantic hurry, his voice carrying none of the usual tone of command. Even if the wyvern was shot down, its momentum would kill both Lucius and Rebecca.

Fortunately, Hector hurled both of them to the side and Elaine kicked Hector out of the way. The Wyvern Knight thundered through the entrance and then took off his helmet. That was a fatal mistake that Kayleth would soon have his troops remedy.

"Hold, I surrender!"

The rider had a clash of green and white hair. Kayleth thought it looked familiar.

He then realized it was a ghost from a little more than two years ago. Heath's eyes narrowed, recognizing Kayleth, his face turning rigid and his grip tighter on his lance.

"You…" Heath said, his voice a mixture of contempt and pity. Kayleth did not like to be held in contempt, but the pity was far, far worse for his pride.

"… I know you, but the last time we met, I did not have the pleasure of knowing your name, knight."

"Sir Heath, formerly of the Royal Wyvern Knights, not at your service."

"Baron Kayleth of Caelin, formerly of Winterfell, at your service. Why do you wish to surrender, sir Heath?"

Heath raised questioning eyebrow. 'Formerly of Winterfell' meant that Kayleth had given up on his family name, which Heath would have doubted had he not seen him defending this fortress. Only an idiot would give up a Duchy.

"I surrender because I am a knight, and a knight does not harm women and children."

"I thought as much. That axeman, yes the one that just killed that soldier, is one of our three leaders, Lord Hector of Ostia and brother to Marquess Ostia. I am the chief tactician for this army."

Heath gazed at Ostia, and turned his eyes back on Kayleth. "You've fallen far."

Kayleth smirked. "I think I've risen high. We will, ah… talk, later. Do you agree to fight for us?"

"Commander Eubans heads this army of mercenaries," said Heath. "I only ask that you give me a chance at him."

"Acceptable. Rebecca, back at the entrance. Tell them to hold here." Rebecca took her aim away from Heath's throat and started firing through the entrance.

"Sir Heath, follow me. What's his name, by the way?"

"Hyperion."

"Ah. A pleasure. Her name is Elaine."

"A magnificent creature." Heath noted with approval.

"Thank you."

The two stayed silent until they reached the main gate.

Kayleth noted with dismay that Bartre, Canas, and Sain had fallen, but Erk gave him a thumbs-up. They were alive, at least.

The tactical situation was favorable, at least. The tide of enemy troops had been stopped cold by the line of armored Paladins and supporting troops. Said tide was receding.

"All forces, advance! Paladins, charge!" Kayleth shouted, blowing his battle-horn. Battle-cries and exhilarated roars answered his orders.

The crumbling enemy offensive was truly shattered by hundreds of pounds of charging flesh and steel. A cavalier simply turned his horse around and galloped in the opposite direction. The mercenaries were broken.

A single Paladin stood his ground and tossed a spear. The spear pierced Isadora's frontal armor and she groaned in pain.

"Erk, to Isadora! Heath, kill him!"

"Heath? You traitor!" Eubans roared.

"Not at all. It just took me some time to realize I do not belong in a group of scum willing to kill children. Prepare yourself!" Heath dived, lance outstretched.

An arrow pierced the frontal left leg of Eubans's horse, forcing Eubans to buckle.

Heath's lance took Eubans's head, an attack that was unchallenged by the mercenary commander.

Mercenaries, who needed to be alive to spend their money, fled in terror. Kayleth blew his battle-horn for a pursuit. No mercenaries escaped to spend their coin.

* * *

><p>"Marquess Uther." Kayleth bowed just enough to be respectful, and no more.<p>

"You're late, brother." Hector growled.

"You were gone from Ostia so long, I might have had to arrange funeral rites for you if you hadn't contacted me for another week." Uther said, grinning.

"There were complications." Hector said, scratching his head and handing Uther Leila's talisman.

All active agents of the Ostian Intelligence Agency were granted a black talisman shaped like a star. Until their identities could be made public, the talisman was placed on the door of the Ostian Chamber of Intelligence.

"Yes… her last report told me as much. I am sorry about Lord Elbert, Eliwood."

"Nothing could have been done, my Lord. What do you know of Nergal?" Eliwood said, his face a mask of calm that did not quite manage to veil his sorrow for his father and his hate for Nergal.

"Other than what you already know? Nothing. Although there is no doubt another Scouring would devastate Elibe, I only managed to believe it because I believe you, Oswin, and Matthew. No one else would believe this, and I cannot spare the troops to help you, since there has been a massive military buildup at the Bernese border." Uther said.

"I agree, Lord Uther. Lycian troops must be kept at the border. An international war before the dragons come would doom us as a race. One way or another, Lycia cannot spare the manpower to support us and even if it did, bringing too many to Bern would be construed as an act of war." Kayleth said.

"It's settled, then. You will have to stop Nergal yourselves. Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood, are you willing to go through with this venture?" Uther turned his gaze on the two.

Lyn did not hesitate. "Nergal will die for his crimes."

"I will avenge my father. I will defend Lycia."

"Excellent. Oh, and you?" Uther said, though his expression said that it didn't need to be answered. Kayleth seriously considered saying he'll explore and discover another continent, what with the development of the new Galleons, or dig up a hole in the mountain and stay there until the end times just to wipe that self-satisfied smile off his face.

Kayleth sighed. "Nergal has wronged me and mine."

"Yes. If there's one thing hawks know how to do, it's how to hold grudges."

"None are forgotten. All will be repaid. An arm for a finger. Two eyes for an eye." Kayleth's eyes glinted, reminding Uther that the tactician did have a score to settle with him.

Uther turned to inspect Ninian. "Is this the girl you spoke of in your letters?"

"Ah. It's… an honor to meet you, Marquess Ostia." Ninian tried to curtsy, failing miserably. It takes more practice than most men think it would. Even a dancer's control over her body is no help if she is not used to the motions.

"Yes, milord. Precautions have been taken." Matthew replied. By precautions, of course, he meant the kill order if it seemed likely that Nergal would get his hands on her. Uther had been in the game long enough to know that.

"Hmm. You say you know where Nergal is at this moment?" Uther said.

"Very far to the east, Lord," said Ninian. "But he's still very weak, recovering from his wounds at the hands of Marquess Elbert.

"So he is targeting Bern, after all." Uther hissed.

"I think it is time to conduct 'joint exercises' with a legion or two of the Etrurian Mage Corps, Lord Uther." Kayleth suggested the standard operating procedure that Lycia had whenever Bern flexed its muscles. When he learned about this, he had never thought he would be suggesting it to Marquess Ostia of all people. He was trained, after all, to be the one who leads the vanguard to smash through Araphen and use divide and conquer strategy for eastern Lycia entire; eastern Lycia would then serve as the staging ground against Ostia.

Matthew flashed Kayleth a grin. Kayleth rolled his eyes and bit his thumb at him. He had revealed the Schlieffen plan to OIA as a part of his deal with Matthew. Lycia should be able to hold Bern off until Etrurian reinforcements arrived.

Theoretically.

"I agree. I think two would be better than one, wouldn't you say? Perhaps half a Legion's worth of Pegasus Knights would do some good, too."

"You have that much gold in reserve?" Kayleth was impressed. That was unthinkable in Bern.

"Oh yes. Lycia has always had the lower tax rates. Stands to reason that we have a more developed economy. You know it's only because of the anti-migration laws that the Bernese nobles enforce that the border provinces are not empty." Uther said airily. It was obvious he was thinking about something else.

"Well, I guess we leave for Bern tomorrow, then." Hector said, yawning.

"Actually, you'll be going to Missur." Uther said.

"Yes, I'm sure there are lots of interesting things in the desert. What do you think we'll find there, the Forblaze tome?" Kayleth chuckled.

Uther seemed amused by his statement. "Close. But you will meet the living legend. He can, and probably will, help you."

Kayleth saw that Uther was serious. "Marquess Uther, this is no time for games. You must-"

"I **must**?" Uther said, no different than his usual tone of voice save for that lingering sense of authority. Absolute authority. Uther was asking Kayleth whether he thought he would give orders for no reason. To challenge his statement would be to challenge his rule.

Well, at least there were a number of 'living legends' in Nabata. If one chose to help them, it couldn't hurt. Kayleth was a little concerned about the timeline, but he assumed this 'living legend' would be able to make up for it. Despite his insufferable arrogance, Kayleth was not yet so arrogant to think that he would know better than the one groomed to be Lord of Lycia would. Nabata also held a number of magical artifacts, and Uther did flinch slightly when Kayleth mentioned Forblaze as a joke. Perhaps this had been Uther's design all along, for the fortress was at the southwestern edge of Ostian territory, close to Nabata.

"I assume the identity of this 'living legend' is a top secret?" Kayleth asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Very well, milord. We head to Nabata on the morrow. Now, could you perform the ceremony you came here for?"

"Of course. I believe you have a Sister?"

"Right here." Kayleth beamed, pointing at Serra. He had bribed her with three days off sentry duty to shut up unless told otherwise. Just for the night, of course.

"Eliwood, you'll have to kneel for this." Uther drew his sword.

Kayleth had chosen not to inform Eliwood beforehand. If he had, he would have had to listen to hours of blabbering nonsense about 'time to grieve' and 'unfit for duty' that Eliwood said each time he approached the subject. If Eliwood had a brother or sister of legal age, it would have been fine. He did not, however, and Kayleth needed him to stow away the sentimental and sniveling pile of garbage and act like a proper noble for once. Kayleth needed Eliwood to fulfill his duty, and being recognized as Marquess Pherae was one of them.

Thankfully, Eliwood kneeled, though his expression told him what he thought of the situation.

"Do you swear, before God, to honor, preserve, and protect the Lycian League, and to protect and guide your people, guarding them as your own children? Will you swear to nurture them in time of peace, lead them in time of war, and govern them always with justice tempered by mercy, as God shall give you the wisdom to do so?"

"On my blood and honor, I do so swear before the God of the Eight Legends as my witness. I will become Marquess Pherae, the sword and shield of my people, one of the masters of the Lycian League. I will support and defend the Covenant of the Lycian League against all enemies foreign and domestic. I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. That I take this obligation freely without any mental obligation or purpose of evasion. That I will well, and faithfully, discharge the office of which I am about to enter, so help me God." Kayleth thanked God for small favors, like Eliwood having paid attention in class.

"I accept your vow. Let it not be said that I fail to reward those who serve me, for I will answer fealty with fealty, protection with protection, justice with justice, and oathbreaking with vengeance, so help me God."


	33. Dune

"So. Damn. Hot." Kayleth groaned.

" You're riding a wagon, which you're not even driving, covered by shades and lying down right next to a gallon of water." A monotonous and strong voice came from outside the wagon. Despite Oswin being the third least talkative soldier in the army, Kayleth had heard it too many times not to recognize it. The other two were, of course, Florina and Rath, and there was something seriously messed up about those two, so Kayleth thought they shouldn't really count.

"Kindly eat shit and die, sir Oswin."

"At this rate, I might very well do just that... in a year or two."

"Seriously, I'm going to make you wear armor. And walk. Carrying a dead horse."

"There aren't any enemies nearby." The same dry voice answered.

"I'll make up some trumped up bullshit reason that the Lords will listen to. It'd be good for me. I love watching other people suffer, it makes me forget how I suffer."

"Stop whining." Matthew snorted, steering the wagon.

"What is this 'living legend' nonsense, anyways? I mean, the only real reason we came here is because we have no other leads. Well, maybe a little because we trust Uther not to waste our time. We had to change the hooves for sand-hooves. We had to change the wheel for the sand ski. We had to buy more wagons to carry water and feed for the horses. We have less than twenty thousand gold. I want to kill myself."

"Stop saying that, I can't tell whether you're serious or not." Serra groaned.

Kayleth bolted up to identify the source of that grating sound. "What the! When the hell did you get here? And didn't I tell you to be careful and not let others find out that their tactician is suicidal?"

"Your wagon's the coolest wagon. All the other wagons are full of people. Everyone around this wagon knows about that little stunt of yours, so it doesn't matter."

"I didn't give you permission to come aboard, get back to the one you're in charge of!"

"Sure. When I'm dead."

"You know something's wrong when Serra talks so little." Matthew said.

"Go to hell. Say hi to all the other little thieves for me." Serra said.

"Oswin, I'd let you come inside, but I think you'll suffer more, and frankly I'm not too sanguine about letting another in."

"No problem, milord. Knights are trained for all environments."

"… I hope you faint from the heat. I'll make fun of it for the rest of your life."

"Not going to happen."

There was a shuffling of folds as someone let himself, or herself, in the wagon. Kayleth sighed. Flax fiber was excellent insulator, but it was less effective when someone let the heat in. On their way to Nabata, Kayleth and Merlinus managed only to find enough for one wagon. Needless to say, the tactician quickly appropriated it all for his.

"Whoever just let that wave of heat in, I'm going to feed you to Elaine… maybe at night, you're lucky I can't move right now."

"Ah… it's cool here."

That was not a voice Kayleth could recognize readily, and he lifted his head to look at the newcomer. Newcomers, he noted, for there were two.

"Ah, I forgot. Survival rate for Pegasus Knights is terribly low in Nabata, is it not?"

"We're not used to the heat." Fiora said, apology evident in her voice. She was maddeningly polite, and Kayleth couldn't think of a way to scold her and toss her out without being seen as an asshole.

"K-Kayleth, are you a-alright?" Florina said. In Florina's case, he'd feel like he kicked a three year old if he scolded her, so he refrained from doing so. Besides, Florina had valid concerns. Kayleth knew he was sweating profusely and he couldn't possibly look healthy to any sane man. He had almost died the last time he had been to Nabata.

"My home was a castle in the highlands. I spent most of my life in the citadel, which is carved into the mountains. I suffer terribly from the heat."

"He just whines more than usual. It's nothing serious."

"Thanks for your professional opinion, cleric… of the dark gods."

"What? How dare you!"

Matthew snickered loudly outside.

"Isn't it true? I mean, as far as faith without an expectation for a reward goes, I'm ahead of you. I think that's saying something."

"You have no idea how many nights I wet my pillow with my tears, praying to-"

"Oswin is here… and he told me about your prayers."

"That was just once. Once I mind you!"

"Far, far more than once, I stake my professional reputation on it. I always hear your nightly prayers, probably because some malicious and hateful jackass of a tactician constantly insists on placing my tent next to yours." Matthew said.

"No swearing in front of the only innocent soul here." Kayleth said.

"Ooh, that's me!" Serra said.

"He's talking about Florina, you poor, deluded fool…." Matthew muttered just loudly enough for Serra to hear it.

"You two are so mean!"

"It's hot and now it's getting loud. One more word and I'll make sure our entire campaign goes without milk and yogurt." Kayleth said. It was obvious that he was irritated and tired. Of course, he had no intention of depriving his army of milk, but yogurt they could do without. It was expensive, anyways, so a substitute might have been in order in any case. Priscilla and Serra were practically the only ones who ate yogurt.

"Yes, milord, sewing my mouth shut now." Serra said.

Everyone other than Serra and Kayleth chuckled. The former was struggling between the desire to speak and the desire for yogurt. The latter had fainted.

* * *

><p>The scorching sun of the Nabatan desert washed away the cold of desert nights.<p>

They had only travelled two miles when Ninian said that someone was under attack.

"Elimine's vagina." Kayleth murmured, peering at the distance with his spyglass.

"… What is it that shocked you that much?" Matthew said.

"That is Mage General Pent, Count of Reglay. He's slaughtering the bandits, but… prana isn't infinite and neither are magic tomes."

Kayleth felt he should save his investment, too. It wouldn't do to have Pent killed before he served his purposes.

"We have to save him!" Erk said, obviously distraught.

"All Paladins and Oswin, and Hector I guess, guard the wagons-"

"What? You'll not keep us-"

"Kayleth the Nabatan deserts are rumored to hold many treasures-"

"Yes, and a fat lot of good you'd be drowning in the sand. As for you, we will search for treasures after the battle. Not before, or during, but after! Interrupt me again at your peril." Kayleth glared at Marcus and Canas. "Rest of you, advance in formation towards that Sage. All fliers, with me!"

The fliers of the army took to the air. "Lord Kayleth, I'll go first! I know him and I'm most likely to survive even if he doesn't recognize me immediately as an ally!" Fiora shouted.

Kayleth heard perhaps half of that, but the gist of the matter was clear enough. He gave Fiora a thumbs up.

The fliers reached Pent just in time to throw a volley of javelins at the two bandits who were approaching from the back. Pent heard their screams and turned around.

"Hello, Count Pent. Please, we need to escape for now." Fiora said.

"Ah… Flight Leader Fiora. Well met." Pent turned around for a moment to burn another bandit. "What brings you out here?"

"Lord Pent, we need to fall back to our ground-bound reinforcements. That is, if you agree to our alliance." Kayleth said.

"Agreed. Who am I riding with?" Pent asked. A reasonable question, Kayleth thought.

"With me. Everyone, on me." Kayleth said, giving Pent a hand

Archers and enemy fliers were approaching from the west. Kayleth was stunned to realize that the bandits had Wyvern Knights among them. Fortunately, Pent had killed enough of the bandits that it was little trouble getting back to the ground elements of his forces.

"Wil, Rebecca, Rath, shoot them down!" Kayleth said, pointing at the enemy Wyvern Knights.

"Out of range." Rath grunted, after having fired an arrow.

"Kill their archers, then. Rebecca, Wil, use of longbows is authorized. Barbed and poisoned, please. Rath, keep the Wyverns at bay. All magi, attack when they get in range. Everyone else, stand by to receive enemies and cover the ranged troops." Kayleth said.

Kayleth reconsidered when he realized that the bandits had five Wyvern Knights. The once great Wyvern Knights had fallen low indeed.

"Fiora, Florina, Heath, draw enemy fliers into Rath's range, but stay away from enemy archers."

"They're coming!" Wil shouted, sending arrows into the bandits' midst.

Two arrows struck Wil in return, but their power was blunted by the multilayered protection he wore. Serra looked as though she was going to treat him, but Kayleth shook his head. Rate of fire was far more important in the context of their continued survival.

The bandits had a surprising number of shamans, too. Something was terribly wrong about these 'bandits'.

"Concentrate fire on the shamans!" Kayleth shouted.

Overall, the tactical situation was favorable. Kayleth had a defensible semicircle on top of a dune while bandits tried to climb up to get at them. Most bandits died under the whithering hail of magical blasts, arrows, and hand-axes that poured down the hill.

"Watch out!" Legault yelled.

A wyvern Rath had shot was plummeting into the middle of the defensive line.

"Rebecca, Wil, Canas, set up a few feet to your right! Keep up the pressure and prepare for melee!" Kayleth said.

The temporary chaos this distraction caused almost a dozen bandits to reach the top of the dune. Kayleth blew his horn to tell his fliers to come back.

Now there was no choice. "Into the fray!" Kayleth shouted, tossing a javelin with all his might. At that range, it was impossible to miss.

Kayleth had his eyes on any openings he could exploit, but the melee was allowing two Warriors, presumably the bandit leaders, up the hill. If those two reached the hill before their underlings were killed and Kayleth got the troops back in formation, there may be serious casualties.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a huge axeman appeared and lay waste to five of the bandits in a bout of berserk fury.

Giving a cheer, Kayleth's own cordoned off the rest of the survivors and picked them off one by one. Heath scored a truly spectacular kill, having Hyperion pick a bandit off the ground and releasing him like a projectile at another bandit.

A surge of power was the only warning Kayleth had before Pent sent one of the Warriors on his merry way to hell, the elemental fire giving him a good appetizer to what awaited him in the afterlife. The fire consumed everything.

The other Warrior still charged, and his axe was embedded in Bartre's chest. Only the uphill advantage, and the light plate mail Bartre wore, stopped the axe from killing him outright.

Rath shot the Warrior in the face. Serra took the axe out and, after healing and inspecting Bartre, gave Kayleth a nod. "Rest for a couple of days and he'll be back to normal."

Apparently, Serra's definition of normal was a significant deviation from Kayleth's definition of normal, but he was willing to let that go for now.

Kayleth nodded back, and turned his gaze on the Berserker who had saved them. Pent was talking to him as though he knew him.

"Thank you, for saving us." Kayleth said, offering the Berserker a hand.

"Hawkeye, Guardian of Nabata." Hawkeye said, shaking the hand.

"Kayleth, tactician of this army. Uh… of the whole place? This entire desert?" Kayleth said skeptically.

"Yes, Hawkeye is Guardian of Nabata." Pent said, and Kayleth couldn't detect any telltale signs of deception. It was likely that the Count had learned to mask such signs, but unlikely that he had been trained to show body language vouching for his honesty as well. Such heights were achieved only by a very few accomplished liars, Kayleth's mother among them, and even Kayleth had only managed to learn perhaps half of the art from her.

Lyn and Eliwood approached the trio.

"Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood, this is Hawkeye, Guardian of Nabata, and this is Count Pent of Reglay, forty fifth Mage General of Etruria." Kayleth said.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." Eliwood said."

"And thank you for your assistance." Lyn said.

"Kayleth, strange that we should be meeting under such circumstances. I presume this is the Lady of Caelin I've heard so much about?"

"Yes, she is, but that's beside the point! What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have armies to lead, court to attend, a realm to rule, and a country to protect?" Kayleth said, as though he was scolding a five year old.

"Uh… my master lives here." Pent said, raising his hands in surrender. "Besides, all of those things are dreadfully boring, you know? The other Etrurian Generals and my chancellor are on top of things."

"Wait… master? The Mage General of Etruria has a master?" Kayleth said.

"Of course; everyone mage has to start somewhere, right?" Pent shrugged.

"Hmm… in that case, would you know what Marquess Uther meant by meeting a 'living legend'?"

Pent froze. Then he started laughing like a madman, before bringing it under control and reassuming his mask of nobility. "Ha ha ha… your Marquess has a sense of humor. I like it. Hawkeye and I will lead you to him, have no fear."

"Did you find it?" Hawkeye said.

"Yes, and it is marvelous." Pent looked inordinately pleased. It must have been some treasure.

At first glance, it looked like an Earth Seal, but gold. Kayleth considered having Matthew 'misplace' it later. It must have been worth at least ten thousand gold, and Pent probably had no immediate need for it. He'd pay him back after the campaign.

"It's getting dark." The Berserker said.

"Yes, it would be best to find shelter before the night." Pent said.

"No worries. We have spare tents and blankets."

Kayleth was on the lookout for possible hostiles as Marcus and the Lords brought up the caravan. They had some more walking to do before the sun truly set. He decided to have Elaine rest, and handed her off to Fiora, who took the added responsibility with equanimity.

When he got back to the vanguard of the caravan, no one even had time to scream as the ground disappeared from under them, and fell.

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up."<p>

Kayleth groaned as he saw Hector's face. "Who in the world makes trapdoors in the damned desert? Seriously, as if it isn't unpleasant as it is already. Agh…. The next time you decide to wake me when I'm in pain, at least have the decency to send someone pretty. I'll even take Eliwood's face over yours. Fair, symmetric, noble, why, it's a work of art! Now, your face, on the other hand…."

"Har har. Very funny. All our healers are down. Drink." Hector poured out vulnerary into Kayleth's mouth.

It took a couple of minutes for Kayleth to recover. "Hah… ahh… that's better. What did you say about our healers-"

Kayleth noticed a familiar sensation coursing through his body, screaming at him to wage bloody war. He didn't need the dragons to burn Elibe. He should do it himself!

Such thoughts made Kayleth realize that the Magic Seal was alive… and that Lowen will be getting quadruple laundry duties, triple the sentry duties, and quadruple the firewood duties for the next month. Perhaps for good measure, he'd take away his emergency rations for a week. Kayleth was a strong believer of negative reinforcement.

Furthermore, all the magic users were passed out. They were very close to the Magic Seal. Even Pent had succumbed to the void, the absolute and filthy maw of nothingness that the Magic Seal brought with him. Kayleth vowed that he would have the Magic Seal's head this time.

The self-stylized "Guardian of Nabata" was here, at least. Kayleth thought that he might know where they were, and approached him cautiously. He wasn't quite sure whether he was an ally or a potential threat, and that axe in his hand was very threatening.

"You're awake, tactician?" The Guardian had a rumbling basso voice. He would be great for the Phantom's role in the Etrurian musical, which Kayleth believed was named Phantom of the Opera or some such. He heard the actual troupe give a performance while he was overseeing the assassinations of two 'up-and-coming' Etrurian officers. The two and their guards put up a surprising resistance, but the mercenary company under his father's employ was too professional to be beaten back, especially under Kayleth's command.

"Yes. I suppose I should thank you for having the forethought to carry torches. These are all the people we have?" Kayleth said.

The Lords, Ninian, Nils, Pent, Sain, Marcus, Oswin, Wil, Raven, Matthew, and Heath were with them. How Heath fell when he was on his wyvern, Kayleth would never know. He wondered where Elaine was. She was probably trying to dig through the sand to get to him.

Wyverns don't fare well in the heat.

"The others are on the other side of that wall. They seem to be in no danger, however. These are ancient draconic temples. One can activate the lever in the middle of the temple to open up the ceiling again. What is this… Magic Seal that your soldiers speak of?"

"An abomination we are about to hunt. Suffice to say, it leeches away the magic of our world. It goes against the natural order of the world, which is why everyone feels more irritated than usual." Kayleth grimaced and spat.

"Then I suspect it is at the center of this temple."

"How would you know?"

"Nabata is rebelling against this… thing. My people call the thing you speak of the 'Void'."

"You expect me to believe that you know how Nabata feels?" Kayleth snorted at the backwardness of this Nabatan savage.

"You'll understand when you meet my master. For now, we go to battle." The Berserker shrugged.

"Attention everybody!" Kayleth shouted. Some of the soldiers were not in the best of conditions, but for now, they had to get out. "Anyone have serious injuries? By serious, I mean unable to hold a weapon."

The heavily armored soldiers, Marcus, Sain, Hector, Oswin, and Heath, seemed to have minor concussions. There really was no non-magical cure for that. They might shortly be on the receiving end of 'life sucks, and then you die.' At least the others were agile enough to not have any immediate problems.

Food, medicine, and water were unavailable. Kayleth then realized that he might be on the receiving end of that great equalizer, too. If the Magic Seal brought any more than a score of well-trained and well-armed troops, people would die. He drew his signet dagger, and deemed it sufficient for the Endgame Protocol.

Nergal would never lay his hands on Ninian and Nils. Kayleth would kill them first. He would go to hell, but he was going there anyways, so why not save Elibe while he's at it?

But Kayleth had reason to hope. After all, the last time the Magic Seal had appeared, it only brought four bodyguards. Perhaps this would be the day someone would serve him the Magic Seal's head on a silver platter. Kayleth had half a mind to use such theatrics with the Etruria's Magic Academy, but he'd let Count Pent have a look at it first. It would be a sort of repayment for his hospitality.

"Where are we?" Matthew asked.

"A draconic temple, apparently. We need to get to the center and there are two routes, but we'll only take one, since some of us are injured. Now, Matthew, choose a direction."

Matthew was not chosen at random. The thief simply had the best sense of direction in the group. Kayleth would've asked Wallace and gone for the opposite direction, but he wasn't available.

"To our left. We should break down that wall."

Hawkeye crashed his axe into the wall twice. The Druid in that room found an arrow embedded in his throat in moments, courtesy of Wil.

"Well, then, shall we get started? Form up tightly! Ninian, Nils, follow us with Lord Pent on that horse." Kayleth said, directing everyone to their places in the formation.

The group advanced quickly, stopping only to shatter walls, unlock doors, and kill the occasional magi who were found in the chambers.

Kayleth found it disturbing that, after having cleared five similar chambers in quick succession, the Magic Seal seemed to have summoned only magi to his side. Seeing as the Magic Seal's function was to, well, seal magic, he thought that the Magic Seal must on some level be mentally deficient. It was either that, or he was a psychopath who took sick pleasure at seeing his subordinates die.

"Do they only have magi?" Matthew grunted, disemboweling the Sage who resided in the chamber. "It seems kind of idiotic to me, you know, to have spellcasters when they can't cast spells?"

"I think, since they aren't all knocked out or screaming on the ground, that the Magic Seal does care for his own. I don't know why he wouldn't let them use spells, though." Kayleth said, checking the eyes of the Sage. They were golden, just like all of their previous opponents and Ephidel. Kayleth had yet to find out what this meant, though. He had collected an eye from each of the Magic Seal's soldiers so that Pent could study them when he woke up. Surely the Mage General of Etruria would be able to discern something about this.

"We're close." Hawkeye said, the same dour, or serene depending on the way one views it, expression on his face. Kayleth doubted his face remembered how to make any other expression. Even Oswin laughed or grimaced on a few occasions.

"Noise discipline." Kayleth said, signaling Matthew to go ahead and unlock the door.

It seemed that the Magic Seal was not a complete idiot. An archer, a swordsman, a rider, and an axeman were guarding it.

The archer's arrow missed Kayleth's throat by a hair's breadth as Matthew pulled him out of the way.

"Idiot! Stay here and don't move!" Matthew said.

"Take cover! And idiot? What the hell does that make you?" Kayleth retorted.

"Not idiot enough to idly stand by when someone's shooting at me!" Matthew said, and slit the throat of the axeman as he barreled through the doorway.

The swordsman who had been following the axeman brought his sword around, and Matthew did not have enough room to do any more than get the sword stuck in his ribcage, snarling in agony but keeping it under control with his lifetime of agent training.

Kayleth saw Lyn catch an arrow with her left vambrace and sever the archer's head. Oswin had stumbled, but his armor was thick enough to stop the rider's lance; Eliwood took advantage of his distraction to pierce the rider's heart.

With the sword stuck in Matthew's ribcage, the tactician deemed that the swordsman was no threat to him. Bracing for the pain, Kayleth's hand smashed into the man's larynx. Then, he got around on top of the swordsman with both arms to snap his neck.

His veins pumped full of combat excitement, Kayleth noticed Hector carve through the Magic Seal.

Only for the Magic Seal to disappear into thin air. He and Hector blinked.

"Did we get him?" Matthew panted.

"Oh." Kayleth took out his precious, secret, jealously hoarded, closely guarded, and only most grudgingly shared, bottle of elixir. He poured it over Matthew's wound and his mouth, saying, "You're so lucky you're useful to me."

"Took you long enough." Matthew groaned as his insides were regenerated by the potent magic of the elixir. "I swear, I thought he'd have to run through my heart for you to do anything about him. Although, not using your knife was surprising."

"… I forgot about that." Kayleth said, nursing his hand. "Lord Hector, come over here."

"Heh? Why? We can take these stairs up." Hector said.

"Did you strike the Magic Seal?"

"Yes." Hector said, his voice brimming with confidence.

Kayleth saw his head swing very slightly in a negative, though. His shoulders also rose, and his hands were covering his crotch. The smile also had lips that tightened, the ends not pointing towards the ears.

Hector had learned well from Lowen's example.

"I see. Well, then, that should not go unrewarded." Kayleth said, taking great pleasure in the temporary expression of delight and hope that came across Hector's face. "Triple laundry duties and sentry duties for two weeks, Lord Hector."

"What? I just said I did strike it down!" Hector said.

"Hector, Hector, Hector… you should know by now that it takes more than that to lie to me. I'm not Oswin, Serra, or Eliwood. You have decades of practice to go before you lie to me. I might not know what you're lying about, but I know you're lying."

"… Would it help if I apologize?"

"I'll take it in the form of clean laundry and deep latrines."

* * *

><p>The building that Hawkeye and Pent had led them to was an old pre-Scouring fortress. Before the Scouring, Nabata was just as fertile as Bern was, capable of supporting a population as large as that of modern day Bern.<p>

Then the dragons came, and Nabata burned. Terrible battles were fought to defend the human population and the vast fields of grain that fed the armies of humanity. However, the dragons didn't come to fight the humans.

They had come to survive, and they burned the land that supported their archenemies. Even the intervention of the Eight Heroes was not enough, and Nabata became a barren desert, save for a few oases.

The dragons even had time to glass the place, their flames licking over the sand and destroying all hope for life in the soil. In retaliation, humans took the dragonstones from all the captives they had and destroyed them before their very eyes. That tradition continued until the very end of the Scouring. 'Remember Nabata' became the rallying cry that hardened humanity's resolve to destroy their great enemies at all costs.

Because if they didn't, their homes may be next.

In the end, glassing Nabata was a great mistake. Humans merely migrated to the Etruria, Lycia, and the recently conquered dragon territory that made modern day Sacae. The level of violence against the dragons increased exponentially, humans were now willing to kill dragons as young as a hundred years old, babies in draconic terms.

If before Nabata humans fought for greed, after it they fought for survival and did so with the intent of genocide.

Hawkeye and Pent led them to the throne room of the fortress. Kayleth noted that the place was well-maintained.

Only Kayleth and the Lords entered the throne room. The rest remained outside, and Kayleth told Matthew via hand-signals to come in, weapons drawn, if he whistled two short notes. One short note would indicate such desperation that

In the throne room was an old man with snow white hair and Lady Louise, Countess Reglay.

"I've brought them." Hawkeye said.

"Lady Louise." Kayleth bowed.

"Hello, Kayleth!" Louise said.

"Welcome, children of Roland… and Hartmut, I suppose." The old man said.

Such form of greeting, indicating nationalities with the respective Heroes, had been out of date for nearly eight hundred years. Kayleth snorted in amusement. "And, partly, Hanon."

The old man's gaze passed over Lyn once more, and said, "And Hanon."

"Whose child are you, old man?" Hector said. He hissed when Kayleth stamped on his foot for his meaningless insolence.

"I am Athos. Many simply choose to call me Archsage."

Kayleth was amused by the enormous ego the man must have to stylize himself as Athos the Archsage. "Very well, Archsage Athos."

"Wait… the Archsage Athos? One of the Eight Legends?" Eliwood said.

"If he chooses to call himself that, it is his right to do so. Naming oneself after a hero is nothing new." Kayleth shrugged.

The old man, Athos, coughed lightly to gain their attention. "I am he whom you speak of."

"What? Then you must be a thousand years old, old man!" Hector said.

Kayleth chuckled. "Yes, yes, I'm sure you are. What are you going to say next? Say you have the Forblaze tome?"

The old man produced a thick tome and Kayleth flinched at the sheer power the tome gave off. It was radiant, and even with his enhanced magic resistance, Kayleth knew that the power of the tome could kill him a hundred times over. Not even ashes would remain to mark his existence.

That didn't mean that the tome was Forblaze, though. "Lord Pent, you took this insane man as your master? Poor judgment, though he may be powerful."

"He is what he says he is. I can vouch for him, if you'd like." Pent said.

"Sworn on your life, Lady Louise's life, and your unborn children's lives?" Kayleth sneered, for Pent was delusional if he thought this was the Archsage. No one lived for a thousand years.

Pent gave him a thin smile. "Yes."

Kayleth looked over his repository of Scouring knowledge, trying to find something only one of the Eight Heroes could know. It also had to be something Etrurians wouldn't know, so he selected to go over his memory of the diaries of Hartmut. Kayleth had read them when he was a student of the Academy, and knew the Etrurians had nothing like them.

Elimine was, after all, quite busy writing the Bible. Athos had disappeared after establishing Nabata.

"Who did Elimine love?"

"Roland."

"Why didn't they get married?"

"Because my comrades were worried about the balance of the nascent human nations."

Kayleth was impressed. Clearly this man was a good historian, and a good historian can deduce the truth given enough data.

"Alright. How did Barigan's left hand get burned?" The Baron smiled, for there was no way this man could know the answer to that. The popular legend, that a dragon burned it while he tried to shield a child from the breath, was so firmly fixed in even academics' minds.

"I burned it with Forblaze. He was in danger and I had little choice with my aim."

The tactician was stunned. Brammimond had no human concerns after the Scouring. Athos and Elimine left no records behind. Roland and Hanon were illiterate. Barigan was busy trying to get his people to survive in that frozen wasteland. Durban, surprisingly enough, was literate. However, he didn't care for writing and had only learned enough to read mercenary contracts.

Hartmut was the only one who left records of the war, and that particular battle in which Barigan's hand was burned was one in which only the Eight Legends had participated. Kayleth started to consider the possibility that this old man was, indeed, Archsage Athos.

"Very well. Show me your right shoulder, and we'll be done here." Kayleth said. The old man nodded and took off his outer robe.

Kayleth trembled as he slowly pulled the short sleeve of the man's inner robe back.

The coloring of the dragon head tattoo had faded, but the outline was still there, exactly the same as the intricate sketch drawn by Hartmut. This old man, Archsage Athos, had preserved his skin quite well over the ages. Indeed, if he had kept his internal organs from failing for a millennium, preserving the skin was no great stretch of imagination.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Lord." Kayleth kneeled, his head bowed low. "All hail Archsage Athos, the living Legend."

"It's no matter." Athos chuckled. "People usually have a hard time believing it. Also, I am no 'Lord', something both Barigan and Hartmut always reminded me when I disagreed with them."

"Wait a minute… so he is the Archsage Athos? The one, you know…" Hector said.

"The world is full of mysteries. I solved one after the other, and now… I have grown far distant from my fellow man." Athos said. "Anyhow, that's enough about me. This discussion is about you. Do you wish to stop Nergal?"

"Yes. Did Marquess Ostia send word?" Eliwood said.

"No. I'm aware of most things that happen on the continent." Athos said.

Kayleth grimaced. Elibe could have used Athos on many occasions, the Bernese Civil War and the Slave Revolts of 238 A.S. among them. If one of the Eight Heroes were immortal and took part in daily affairs, Elibe would have been a much kinder and prosperous continent. It would have been an Elibe where Lyn didn't have to go to war, where he didn't have to have the blood of innocents covering his hands.

Only Athos's contribution to the successful conclusion of the Scouring prevented him from speaking out. If this were anyone else, Kayleth would have killed him for his indifference, for the greater the power, the greater the responsibility.

"I assume you have some sort of advice for us?" Kayleth said.

Athos took a second to edit out some details that he thought would be unsavory to Kayleth. At least, that's what Kayleth read in his body language.

"Nergal is no longer altogether human."

"We noticed."

"His strength comes from ancient, and forbidden magic. His minions number in the thousands. You will need to gather power to defeat him. While he is resting from his wounds, you must find that power."

"That power being?" Kayleth tapped his feet.

"Seek out the Shrine of Seals in Bern. In that place lies an ancient and terrible power that knows how to counter the coming darkness."

"The Divine Weapons?" Kayleth said, for he could not think of anything else that might kill Nergal.

Athos chuckled. "So impatient. In a way, yes. I will tell you more when you get there. Take Hawkeye with you."

"If I may, my wife and I would like to join you." Pent said.

"You were aware of this?" Hector said.

"Yes. Nergal, a magical power to rival Lord Athos, and his intent to reopen the Gate. I would be remiss if I did not keep track of such things in the course of my duties. I was, in fact, on the way to the Crown Prince's coming-of-age ceremony. Louise is a relative of the Queen. We took a detour to find a magical artifact believed lost in the deserts."

"Can you bring reinforcements?" Kayleth doubted it but he had to try.

"You know no one would believe us." Pent raised an eyebrow. "But we're constantly away on long missions, so no one would find our absence from the Court surprising."

"You're welcome to join us, then, especially with the generous donation you have made to our cause." Kayleth said.

Pent flashed him a knowing smile.

"Alright then. I think everyone should rest for tonight. I will send you back to Pherae tomorrow. Before that, though, a word please, Kayleth."

* * *

><p>"… Well, would you look at that?" Kayleth said. His head was still spinning from the mass teleport and he felt like vomiting. It felt like a thousand ants were trying to bite and claw their way out of his skull. This was, if nothing else, proof that the Archsage was the Archsage.<p>

Kayleth noted that Bartre seemed, for the most part, unaffected. He theorized that the pain from the teleport was proportional to brain-mass. This was confirmed when he saw Erk and Canas writhing on the ground.

He noted with interest that Ninian and Nils were also having a hard time.

"Welcome to Castle Pherae." Eliwood said, helping Ninian up.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A sentry appeared, waving a lance.

"The Marquess and guests, fool!" Marcus said, slapping the sentry on the back of the head.

"Ah, Lord Marcus!"

"Go inform Lady Eleanora of our arrival. Inform the servants to prepare a feast in honor of our guests." Kayleth said.

"Er… who are you?"

"This isn't your castle!" Marcus said.

"Yeah, but you were going to say it anyways, no?" Kayleth said. He pointed out places to park the wagons, and turned his back on the servants celebrating the safe return of their next hereditary Lord, peer of the realm.

"Should we set up patrols, milord?" Oswin asked.

"After most of us go to bed, yes. I'll lend you my spyglass so you can watch from that tower." Kayleth pointed at the highest tower in the citadel. He was satisfied that the walls seemed well-maintained and patrolled, despite the loss of near two scores of knights. He'd have to inspect the citadel's structure later, of course, but he was fairly certain of their safety for the time being.

"Do you want anything, Kayleth? I'm going to the market." Merlinus said. No doubt he was eager to sell some of the spice, too.

"You may sell half, and refill that space with the usual. Return in time for the feast; we'll stay here two days, at least, so there's no need to rush. I'll see to weapons and tomes on the morrow with Marcus and Canas. Yes, Wil?"

The archer glanced at the castle. "Where'll we be quartered?"

"Uh… ah! Dame Isadora, a word please!" Isadora left her horse and ran over, as quickly as any woman fully armored could, to the tactician. In other words, it took a depressingly long time.

"Yes, Lord tactician?"

"Quarters for our troops, please. Inside the citadel if there's space."

"As you wish." Isadora turned to collect several servants who went to search for the majordomo.

"Matthew!" Kayleth shouted. The thief appeared next to him in moments. "Send those letters through to Bern. Use all Ostian resources available. I'm not that comfortable with relying on the signet dagger alone."

"Understood. Any acceptable casualties parameters?"

"… Something happened to Ostian assets in Bern, huh?"

"You always were astute in drawing the right inferences, milord."

"I think around a dozen Ostian agents can take Sentry Fort Vandread. It's well supplied, but only has a score of guards, all of them dogs of the local Baron who is a simpering imbecile I long to put out of misery."

"Ah, and our resupply point?"

"My point exactly. Also, seeing to the Baron's demise for criminal incompetence is an excellent bonus. Speaking of bonuses, have assets check out Castle Winterfell. I know my parents will be away, but I need to know how many retainers they take and whether my sister is within the castle."

"What? How would you…" Matthew stopped. "Ah, that."

"Yes, that." Kayleth grimaced.

"I assume you'll take advantage of their absence if you can and… make a statement?"

"You're starting to sound like me, but yes, I hope to make a statement."

"Very well, I'll requisition as much resources as I can."

"Yes… if what the Archsage said is true, we may be the only things standing between Elibe and another Scouring."

* * *

><p>Updating a little early. I'll be mad busy Sunday. I seriously worry where I'll find the time to save Gotham, find Drake's treasure, build a metal gear, and slay dragons (ps3 gamers'll understand all references).<p>

About this chapter, I'm not quite sure where they drop after the battle in the desert, so I made that part up. I'm fairly sure there's a canonical explanation, but I think I found it more interesting this way.

In the game, I'm pretty sure Rath's movement in the desert is also 2, but I thought it all depended on weight, so wrote it that way. i.e. Hector would drown in the sand, having a high constitution.

Concerning Kayleth's knowledge, please note that he is a scholar turned professional tactician. He's kinda nerdy.

If you were uncomfortable with the phrase 'Elimine's vagina', I suggest you grow up.

The part about what happened to Nabata is not canon. I thought it weird that Bern was not a desert, though, since it's at the same latitude. So I thought global warming, fast forwarded. My apologies to anyone who doesn't believe in global warming (the solution is, apparently, simple enough. I can't remember the name of the book right now, but it might've been superfreakonomics. It has something to do with replicating the effect of volcanic eruptions but by artificial design, namely releasing, I think, methane into the, I think, stratosphere by building very high chimneys for coal power plants. Of course, I don't think environmentalists would like that plan. It's been two years since I've read the book, sorry).

About the next chapter, I think I overwrote the file or something, cuz I have a previous chapter in it instead of the next chapter. Damn human error. I think I'll have to write it in class, like I usually do, but it might not get out in time.


	34. Corrupted Ideals

"Password?"

"Lord Uther enjoys chicken feet!" Matthew shouted.

The gates of fort Vandread opened, revealing an Ostian garrison of seven. The caravan went in, knowing that they would be safe for the night.

When the sun came up again, they would be performing a deep infiltration of hostile territory, the Black Fang's seat of power. If they were detected by Bernese regulars, their death was guaranteed.

"What the hell kind of a password is that?" Hector chuckled.

"You know spies. They need some way of relieving stress." Kayleth shrugged.

"Lord Hector." A cloaked Ostian spy, likely the leader of this group, kneeled.

"Losses?"

"Only four, milord. We had a score before a dog smelled us through our, ah… natural perfume."

"Four for forty is a good exchange rate, well done."

"Thank you, milord. Since we abandoned our covers for this mission, we'll be returning to Ostia shortly. Do you wish to relay any word?"

"Tell my brother that I'll return, and not to worry."

"Supplies. Gold." Kayleth snapped. He didn't like being ignored.

"You're the tactician?" The spy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, get on with it."

"We've secured around a month's worth of supplies for your caravan. We carried away as much gold as we could from our respective covers, as well." The spy handed over two white gems.

"Impressive. Well done." Kayleth begrudged the spy the compliment.

"Do my lordships require anything else?"

"Yes. What do you know of Black Fang presence in Grey Haven?"

"It is one of the cities in the outer Duchies, Lord. Black Fang presence is significant in the outer Duchies."

"Manageable, though?" Kayleth had a friend there to whom he had entrusted several items of personal interest.

"Considering Matthew's reports on the troop dispositions of your army, I would say so. Although I would suggest caution if you should face one of the Four Fangs."

"Tell me about the Four Fangs. How is it that I didn't know about this group before?" Kayleth was annoyed that he had almost never heard of the group in the Court and the Academy.

"They've kept their veil of secrecy quite well, Lord. I daresay the upper echelons are unlikely to have heard of them." The spy shrugged. "The Four Fangs are their most proficient assassins. The founder Brendan Reed's two sons are among them: Linus, the Mad Dog, who is a Hero of great skill in axe and sword, and Lloyd, the White Wolf, a Swordmaster who used to be second-in-command until Sonia came in. Ursula, the Blue Crow, is a Valkyrie loyal to Sonia and an excellent user of long-ranged magic. The last is Jaffar, an Assassin, known as the Angel of Death… I hear that he was the one who killed Leila."

"Any weaknesses?" Kayleth knew that people with second names were often skilled and highly dangerous individuals. He wanted an edge to overcome such martial might.

"Ursula and Jaffar have none, milord. Linus and Lloyd, however… might reconsider if their adopted sister were in your, hmm… custody. Nino is Sonia's daughter, not of Brendan's seed, but she has wormed her way into the hearts of her adopted brothers. Her last known location is the Black Fang's Central Bernese Headquarters in the Water Temple."

"Any assets?"

"Ostian assets in Central Bern have fled or died, milord." The spy grimaced.

"My condolences." Kayleth said. He even felt a little sorry for the Ostians in a genuine sense, Kayleth noted. "Is Duke Calgar, and the Duchess, at the capital?"

"Yes, they have departed two days ago for the Prince's coming-of-age ceremony. Word is, though, that the Conclave does not approve of the Prince; they feel that the Princess would be easier to manipulate after his Majesty's death."

"You and yours have done your duty beyond expectations, spy. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Kayleth considered the report of the army's status.<p>

Morale was still very low. Kayleth had strengthened the training regimen for Bartre, Dart, Priscilla, and Lowen for just the purpose of gaining the fighting potential lost from the low morale. Now that they had become Warrior, Berserker, Valkyrie, and Paladin respectively, Kayleth thought he would have an easier time in future conflicts.

But morale was really a problem that would only get worse over time. The army had accomplished no great feat since the defeat of Marquess Laus, and even he turned out to be a puppet in the end.

Worse still, they were in enemy territory. They were cut off from reinforcements, with limited resources at their disposal.

The enemy, on the other hand, numbered in the low two thousands at the least, with incomparable resources. The morale had to be recovered as soon as possible, or even a force multiplier like a tactician would not be enough to turn the tides of war.

From what he could wheedle out of Matthew, Ostia's covert presence in Bern had had been dramatically thinned, too. He couldn't count on much help from that front.

His friends, and those sympathetic to the Prince's cause did exist. However, he had few friends and knew not the identity of those sympathetic to the Prince's cause.

In terms of long term strategies, deep infiltration behind enemy lines was a terrible idea. Supply lines got stretched, territories had to be garrisoned, and there was a limit to how long one can last in the state of constant vigilance.

Kayleth had once seen a veteran go four days without sleep in enemy territory. He was useless for the rest of the two weeks long mission.

Therefore, in order for an infiltration to be successful, it is best to send in a small group. The smaller the group, the easier to supply, and harder to detect. In the Great Sacaen Invasions of 413 A.S., Bernese and Etrurian troops didn't lose because they lost the big battles. They lost because small bands of nomads cut off supply lines, ambushed reinforcements, and burned rather than garrison the territories they conquered.

Of course, those small bands were usually wiped out to a man when they were caught.

Thus the decision was made to skip Grey Haven, where Black Fang agents were likely to find them, and take a detour of two days through the smaller city of Orbis. There was Black Fang presence there, but not in sufficient numbers to be a credible threat.

More importantly, it was the only place Kayleth's friend could go without drawing suspicions; his parents lived there. The arena in the town was just a bonus.

Running an army was an expensive affair even for the nobility, which was why most wars are fought by knights and mercenaries.

Kayleth's methodology cost a lot more gold than was usual for an army so small. Most armies usually had a fifth of their men out of action to injuries and disease. Kayleth learned in his journey around Elibe, commanding his father's favored mercenary company, that smaller forces couldn't afford such losses in fighting strength.

Medicines, healing staves, and quality foodstuffs cost a lot of gold.

This army was better armed and armored, too. Silk, for instance, was a proven (and light) protection against projectile weapons. Archers were ever the bane of lightly armored or unarmored troops.

Since Kayleth couldn't recruit more soldiers without making it easier for detection of his army, he had to invest in his soldiers. Live weapons training cost real weapons and healing staves. Steel or silver armor was expensive to maintain.

Then, there were other costs such as room and board when they didn't have time to set up camp. Matthew, Merlinus, and Kayleth used a lot of paper, too. Without the excellent stints at the arenas and the Ostian funding, the army would have been bankrupt by now.

Even Eliwood had voiced his concerns to him over this matter.

As things stood, the impending purchase of winter gear and supplies would have Kaylth's hoard disappear in about a month. Kayleth shivered as a chill went down his spine. He seriously contemplated whether banditry would be an acceptable means of gathering income if they had no other choice. They did, after all, have to save Elibe.

* * *

><p>Kayleth bumped into the stocky young man who had just entered the inn. "Room 304, in five minutes," he hissed.<p>

Five minutes later, the young man knocked on room 304.

The door opened and two men dragged him inside, shutting the door with a thud.

"My Lord." The man kneeled.

"Tut tut, Sebastian," said Kayleth. "I told you I don't require that honorific from friends."

"Who is this, again?" Matthew asked.

"He's my butler, and a childhood friend. Married. Parents live here. Among his finer skills are intelligence gathering, treasure hoarding, hawk raising, and brewing the best bowl of clam chowder I have ever tasted in my life."

"Heh, I had to be of some value to you… otherwise you'd have thrown me out for that maid, you always did praise her tea." Sebastian chuckled, rather proud that Kayleth had yet to taste better clam chowder.

"You trusted your gold to your butler?" Matthew said.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm confident in his loyalty, and you know how paranoid I can get. He and I are bound by an ideal, and we both have unshakeable reasons to adhere to that ideal. The key, and the Red Perilla extract, please."

"In the safehouse."

"So my parents and their retainers are indeed away? How careless of them… even if it is the Prince's coming-of-age ceremony."

"Yes. The most competent ones are with them, at any rate. You should be able to take the citadel by surprise, my Lord, especially if you've been practicing your craft further." Sebastian eyed the occupants of the room.

"My warcraft is enough. How're the children?" Kayleth smiled.

Sebastian grimaced. "Lady Alice has begun her regimen, my Lord. The Duke believes that you are unlikely to return, or dead, and that she will be the next hawk. My own children are fine, thank you, but they say that Lady Alice is growing more distant and even more prone to mood swings than before. I think the Duchess has settled upon the Duke of Dresden's second son for her husband, as soon as they reach marriageable age, of course."

Kayleth knew that the Duke of Dresden was actually a decent man. His Duchy had prospered under his rule, and he was one of the leading liberals in the Conclave. He had not, however, heard good things about his second son. "So she gave up on Prince Zephiel, hmm?"

"Yes… I think even she realizes that eight years in age difference is a bit of a stretch."

"More likely the Duke offered Bridgefort. With that town out of the way, hawk forces can drive straight to their ancestral seat. The Duke must be quite desperate for peace." Kayleth mused. That was the only plausible explanation there could be for his mother giving up that easily.

"Will that be all, my Lord?"

"Yes, Sebastian. It was good to see you. A man was spotted tailing you, but he's been intercepted by one of my men for the time being. You'd better get back to your parents in case you draw suspicion. Don't go back to Winterfell for a week. Oh, and do try to get promoted. I don't think majordomo is that far out of your reach." Kayleth smirked, and embraced his childhood friend.

"Milord is gracious to say so. I will endeavor to be worthy of such expectations. Good luck, Kayleth." Sebastian left the room in a hurry, leaving behind a key on the table.

"I hope you were listening well." Kayleth said. "I'm going to rescue my sister, with or without this army."

"I vote aye." Hector said. He was the easy to convince, seeing as he actually had a sibling.

"Aye." Lyn said. She was a little worried about the odds, but she didn't want Kayleth to die.

"All in favor." Eliwood said. Eliwood was, perhaps, the easiest to convince. He had said that he was for it even before Kayleth explained the circumstances behind the matter. Sometimes, morals came in handy for Kayleth. Other people's morals, of course.

* * *

><p>Kayleth prepared to take the troops on another tour of the arena. They had just finished breakfast at the inn they were staying at.<p>

"That's too tight." Oswin complained.

"Better tight than loose, no?" Kayleth replied irritably.

Sain shook his head, but Kayleth didn't think his definition of tight and loose were suitable to mention in polite company.

"Lord Kayleth." Priscilla said.

"Yes. Permission to carry thunder tomes, granted."

"Yes, my Lord."

Kayleth was glad that some people needed such few words to point in the right direction. Take, for instance, Raven and Kent. Compared to the likes of Bartre, Serra, and Matthew, they required almost no attention. He was glad that he had made it quite clear that anyone other than the three Lords who disobeyed him in battle would pay in blood. "_If __only __I __could __reinforce __the__ same__ discipline __outside __battle__…__._"

Legault came in the room and headed towards the tactician. He was a curious case. Kayleth had no idea what motivated him to join them, and kept him on a short leash. From what he observed of his activities and body language, however, Kayleth thought that he was either truthful or a great actor.

"The Black Fang is here, with one of the Four Fangs. His name is Linus, Brendan Reed's son. Hostiles are closing in from the north and the east, they have a ballista." Legault whispered.

Kayleth and Oswin froze. The tactician now suspected that the Black Fang had an information network that informed them of the whereabouts of targets of interest. "General call to arms, quietly. I don't want the villagers to know. Tell Lady Louise and Lord Pent that they are to look after Nils and to not, under any circumstances, be seen aiding us in any way."

Legault nodded, and darted away.

Considerations of the crisis, and militant responses against it, almost guaranteed more risks than benefits. They were surrounded, and there was little they could do about it.

It was clear that they had been detected a couple of days before arriving in the city. Kayleth knew he should have killed the old man he had asked directions from. Now that he thought about it, he was too conveniently placed, and knew the directions too well not to have consulted a map prior to their meeting.

Kayleth finished tightening the knight's straps, grunting and snarling in hurry. "All troops, full alert. Emergency protocols, but try not to get seen."

"Roger that." Oswin said, sending himself down the stairs, knocking out the handhold.

Pent rushed into the room "Kayleth, I heard-"

"Lord Pent, please stay with lady Louise at the inn."

"I think not. If-"

"If you die, we have no connections with the Queen. You will stay here, and live at all costs if I have to tie you two to a bed. Is that understood?" Kayleth snarled. The tone left no doubt as to the humiliation he was willing to inflict if he deemed it necessary. "Lady Louise, I entrust the Count's cooperation to you. Come out, and I'll break your legs, Count Reglay or not. Who did the Archsage choose to lead this expedition?"

"… Alright. We won't come." Pent said, nodding slowly and taken aback from the rather abrupt change in demeanor that Kayleth displayed, compared to his time as guest at Reglay. "Good luck, Kayleth."

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"Elaine is ready, Kayleth!" Matthew shouted from downstairs.

"Alright, I'm going to take a look!"

Afterwards, he went to the balcony to look over the village with his spyglass. The view was limited, and so he summoned Elaine and took flight while the soldiers filed in, assembling in front of the inn.

Kayleth surveyed the battlefield and found, to his great surprise, that there were no civilians. The Black Fang must have had them evacuated before they started the fight.

Then, the reason they weren't using the ideally positioned ballista must have been because his army was positioned so close to the houses.

Whoever the Black Fang's commander was, he was a poor tactician. The inability to use the ballista would be their downfall. His honor would kill all of his men.

"Form defensive lines, no one passes this street. Wil, Rebecca, Dorcas, go up on that roof and watch out for fliers." Kayleth said.

"Lines!" Oswin shouted, taking his position in the middle.

Black Fang infantry rallied together and struck quickly, identifying the vulnerability of the line and exploiting it.

Kayleth smirked. In this case, however, the seeming vulnerability of the part of the line held by Eliwood and Dart was a trap. Wil, Rebecca, and Dorcas fired from the rooftops at what was practically point-blank range, impossible to miss. The cavalry, held in reserve, charged ahead whenever the situation became untenable.

Kayleth had used Eliwood as bait, and no one seemed to have noticed. Not even Marcus noticed.

The troops didn't come out unscathed, however. An arrow missed Lyn's head by an inch and struck Oswin instead. By some accursed misfortune, it struck Oswin's elbow. Joints are the weakest points in any armor and the arrow as silver-tipped. Without his lance arm, Oswin was useless, and the defensive line faltered.

Sensing weakness, the majority of the Black Fang chose that moment to attack.

"Stay calm! The same targeting parameters apply!" Kayleth shouted, his screaming encouragements and Ninian's dancing increasing the rate of fire.

Dorcas was swept off the roof by a Wyvern Knight, crashing hard on the ground. Wil and Rebecca were forced to keep the fliers at bay. The spellcasters were getting tired. Marcus and Sain were getting treated by Serra and Priscilla. Rath, Bartre, and Legault were also injured.

A General crashed into the attacking Black Fang forces. This was so unexpected that they fell back.

Kayleth's eyes widened as he recognized the armor. "General Wallace, over here!"

"Friend of yours?" Canas asked, panting, relieved of his draining duties for a while.

"Lady Lyndis! Whelps!" Wallace shouted back, joining them. Behind the helmet, the voice was a little garbled, but Kayleth thought he could hear the accent of the hick knight. By what graces he had been Knight Commander of Caelin without any appreciable skills in politics, he had no idea. Kayleth suspected that he got lost, again.

"Lord Wallace, what are you doing here?" Lyn was torn between relief and surprise.

"Uh… personal business! Umm… family matters!"

It didn't take reading body-language and facial expressions to know that was a lie, but no one called their savior on it. Wallace was a rank novice at best when it came to lying.

"Everyone, patch yourselves up!" Kayleth said. Almost everyone was injured in one way or another. He grimaced as Matthew screamed, a barbed arrow having been pulled out of his unarmored heels.

"Matthew should rest for a few days. Sir Marcus and Sain must rest for a couple of days." Priscilla said, healing a terrible burn on Marcus's stomach.

"You're kidding me! This is nothing!" Marcus growled, waving Priscilla off.

"Silence! Or were you a healer, too?" Kayleth snapped. "They're coming back. Back to your stations! Lord Wallace, please defend the middle of the line. Oswin, back you idiot, you know better than that!"

A huge Warrior, almost Wallace's size without the armor, led the Black Fang troops this time.

To Kayleth's befuddlement, the Warrior didn't draw his weapon and approached Dart calmly. The Black Fang seemed shocked, too. The killing started anew, but the Warrior and Dart ignored all of that, immersed in their conversations.

"An acquaintance of yours?" Kayleth asked Dart.

The Warrior offered him a hand and Kayleths hook it.

"Name's Geitz. I, uh… owe Dart for a few things." Dart nodded emphatically.

"I'm Kayleth, tactician of this army. I'd chat more but I'm in the position of having to tell you to get back out there and kill those spearmen on the left flank. Show me what you've got." Kayleth said, pointing at where he wanted Geitz and Dart.

With the brief respite granted by Wallace's appearance, however, Kayleth had his soldiers where he wanted them. The Black Fang were used to working in groups, but usually under the cover of night and outnumbering their targets. They were dismayed by the disciplined volleys of projectiles that hindered their approach and the teamwork in melee.

Black Fang forces thinned out, and eventually broke. The survivors were hounded into corners and killed. Kayleth went about checking the wounded and having Elaine grant mercy to the enemy wounded.

Kayleth saw Legault talking to a Hero he had not seen previously, but he could feel the killing intent coming from the Hero and realized that he was no prospective ally. "Legault, get back, fool! Help! We've got a live one here!"

"Wait, Kayleth! Linus was tricked! He thinks-"

"Out of the way, Legault!" Linus bellowed.

Linus charged with an uncanny speed that Oswin, in full plate armor, could not counter. Kayleth swore as Oswin went down, his lance arm limp and blood spurting from the same elbow that was injured before.

Guy's speed was sufficient that he only received a slash across his lower left stomach.

Kent and Lowen tried to box him in with their lances, but Linus drew a tomahawk and dismounted both of them. They would have died if Fiora and Heath had not swept in to intercept Linus.

"Suppressive fire! Bring him down!" Kayleth shouted.

Florina almost succeeded in taking him, but Linus evaded at the last moment, sliding underneath the Pegasus and slashing its stomach open. Florina would have crashed into the hard cobbled road if Rath had not been there. Both went down with a sickening crunch and Kayleth could only pray no one broke anything important.

Kayleth took to the skies and directed Erk, Lucius, and Canas to finally slow the Mad Dog down in a hail of crossfire. Serra and Priscilla took the opportunity to drag Florina's limp form back. Rath seemed to have dislocated his shoulder, but merely grimaced as he pulled it back in place. He started firing again in moments.

Rebecca and Wil slammed arrows into Linus's unprotected back.

"So that's the prowess of one of the Four Fangs." Kayleth gaped at the carnage the man had wrought alone. Huey was dead, and Pegasii are very expensive creatures. It would be a miracle to have Oswin's lance-arm functional again within a week. Lowen's leg would limit his mobility for a while. Kent had almost been disarmed, and by disarmed, Kayleth meant robbed of an arm, not a weapon. His head span as he tried to come up with ways for damage control.

Legault snorted. "The weakest of the Four Fangs. The others, especially Lloyd, are far more dangerous. I think Jaffar can take him, though. They've never fought, so I wouldn't know for sure."

Kayleth saw Eliwood approach Linus with a vulnerary instead of a rapier. His soldiers stopped firing for fear that they would hit Eliwood. Kayleth wondered what Eliwood was doing until he got within arm's reach of the man and still without a weapon drawn. "Eliwood, you blundering idiot, get back!"

The tactician's heart skipped a beat when Linus, who was prone on the ground, suddenly stood up and held a knife to Eliwood's throat.

Kayleth swore that if Eliwood made out of this alive, he would make him regret not having been killed.

"Attack, and he dies!" Linus said, still holding Eliwood hostage and pouring vulnerary on his wounds. He did not bother taking the arrows out.

"Let him go, and you live!" Kayleth retorted. He had less than no intentions of letting such a dangerous individual live, of course. One way or another, Linus was going to die today.

"Ha! As if I'd trust the words of a corrupt aristocrat!" The aristocrat in question was irked that that was the right thing to do.

"Eliwood!" Hector shouted. The rest of the army had arrived.

"Peace. I have no plans on fleeing with a hostage. After I deal with you, I'll let the rest of them go." Linus said. Kayleth assumed 'deal' meant 'kill'.

"Uhai said the same thing." Eliwood said.

"Huh?" Linus said distractedly.

"We fought your comrade, Uhai, on Dread Isle. He said the same thing, that he would do nothing as contemptible as taking a hostage. He fought with honor, so the Black Fang must not be all bad. I also noticed you evacuated the citizens before beginning the battle. Why are we fighting?" Eliwood said.

"You spoke with Uhai…? How did he die?"

"Sword in hand and fighting to the last breath!" Kayleth shouted. It probably was not a good idea to let Eliwood reveal the truth on that little matter.

Linus's eyes widened in relief. Clearly he was attached to the Sacaen. "This doesn't make sense," he muttered. "Sonia told father that you were evil and father gave the order, but…."

Kayleth saw that a seed of doubt had been sown in Linus's heart.

"If I let him go, will you let me go?"

"Yes. Let him go." Kayleth said. He gave Wil and Rebecca hand signals to get them in position to catch Linus in crossfire. Linus was too distracted to notice.

Linus let Eliwood go, but he was intelligent enough to use him as cover long enough to take cover.

Kayleth opened his mouth to order the soldiers to pursue, but Eliwood said "Don't follow him!"

The battle was over, and the tactician's words were no longer law.

"That, was the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life, Lord Eliwood." Kayleth growled. "Considering that I think almost all people are idiots, that's quite an accomplishment. Keep in mind, also, that I am forced to watch Lord Hector every day. What did you mean to accomplish?"

"That was close, Eliwood. You shouldn't have done that." Hector said.

"It's fine. We learned something of our enemies." Lyn said. Kayleth rolled his eyes but did realize that if the Black Fang had some modicum of decency and honor, he could use that against them.

* * *

><p>Kayleth stared at the east as the moon rose.<p>

Just beyond the mountains lay his Duchy. Kayleth wondered what it would have been like to stay and become Duke. He would have become one of the most powerful men in all of Elibe.

But then, he would not have met Lyn and the rest of the army. He would have died in ignorance as dragons blotted out the skies. What little Kayleth lived for would have been destroyed. He would not have had the opportunity to make his sacrifice and pain mean something, and certainly redemption would have been far beyond him.

Ignorance is not bliss. Kayleth was trained as an academic and tactician; ignorance was the greatest of all evils to him. He was trained to despise ignorance in others and fear ignorance in himelf.

Even if the army and he were massacred, Kayleth would die proudly and in full awareness that he made the right decision. His only regret would be that his training was not enough.

The only people who died with no regrets were certifiable idiots who didn't deserve to live in the first place.

"Kayleth. Dinner's ready." Rebecca said, prodding him gently.

"Bring me a plate, or a bowl, and a small wineskin."

"You want to eat alone?"

"Yes." Rebecca walked away.

The moonlit lake was beautifully serene. It was a sanctuary of light and water, surrounded by the dark primordial forest. Kayleth thought it fitting. He and his army were the lake, Nergal and the Black Fang were the forest.

A ray of sunshine piercing through dark storm-clouds.

An oasis of blue and verdant green in a sandy wasteland.

An island of civilization in a sea of barbarism.

A flickering candle of hope in the moonless night.

A flower of reason in a frozen tundra of despairing madness.

"You shouldn't eat alone." Lyn said.

Kayleth turned his head around and accepted his bread, stew, and wine. "How did you know?"

Lyn snorted. "I make sure my most loyal vassal is not left alone for long. It's part of my duties, you see."

The tactician rolled his eyes and spread his cloak on the ground, motioning Lyn to sit.

"You're not cold?"

"I'm not quite Ilian, but I'm not cold."

Lyn sat down, and Kayleth watched. He thought that was another regret if he died, to not have been able to defend her. Lyn was so different from him. Kayleth had light, but he also had a great deal of darkness. Lyn, on the other hand, had very little in the way of darkness. He knew Lyn chose him partly because she pitied him.

Kayleth hated being pitied, and despised himself for appreciating Lyn's pity. Her pity grinded on his pride, but he was grateful for the advantage it gave him over potential suitors.

Lyn waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Temporary blindness. Human eyes can only take so much divine beauty, before shutting down." Kayleth said, enjoying the blush on Lyn's face. She was so innocent, and hopeless in guarding her facial expressions.

"Is that a blush I see on your face, milady? How cute. I suppose some things stay the same, no matter if you're a simple village maiden or heiress of Caelin."

"Stop, Kayleth." Lyn growled, steel in her voice. She still had some ways to go in forgiving him for jokes. Kayleth was glad that Lyn and he had some similarities, at least. Both of them were bred for the successful persecution of war. He wondered whether Lyn would have been more like him given a similar upbringing, but dismissed the thought in an instant.

Women were generally less ambitious than men were. For various reasons, starting from the difference between hunting men and foraging women, the fairer sex was less inclined to take risks. This didn't mean women weren't ambitious, but it did mean that it was unlikely for women to wage war without a good reason. The good reason almost always had something to do with their children.

A society of warlike women would not survive for long. The pre-Scouring legend of Amazons was pre-Scouring for a good reason: it died out quickly. Only societies that preserved their women, and therefore their wombs, survived. The primary reason for women going to war was for children, and only if there weren't enough men.

Kayleth had not seen through the web of deception, or did see through it and chose to ignore it, because he wanted power. He wanted justification for his pain, and was willing to wage war for it. Lyn would not have fallen prey to the allure of power; indeed, she wanted to go back to the plains and abdicate as Marchioness Caelin should her grandfather die.

"Your wish is my command. Did you want to say something, Lyn?"

Lyn thought for a moment, having forgotten her agenda for a moment. "Oh. Right. I think it's the right choice."

"… Heh? What choice are we talking about, Lyn? I mean, I make so many choices and some of them-"

"Rescuing your sister, of course."

Kayleth froze. He had been trying to avoid the issue. He had yet to tell anyone other than the Lords and a few others that they were going to storm the second most well-defended citadel in Bern. Kayleth was a trained judge and noble; he was not unaware of the outrageous risk he was taking, and forcing the soldiers to take, in trying to rescue Alice. Had it been anyone else, he would have been able to make the reasonable decision, and went straight for the Bernese palace.

He was risking Elibe for the sake of his sister. Kayleth was ashamed that he could take such ridiculous risks, that he was emotionally compromised. He was also ashamed that he was having second thoughts about saving his sister. Kayleth tried to reason that he could not perform his duties as tactician if he did not at least attempt to rescue Alice. It pained him that a part of him thought otherwise; if necessary, he could cut off his emotions for months and even years.

"Even though I'm risking all of Elibe for one child?"

Lyn smiled. "I'm glad you're risking all of Elibe for one child."

Kayleth stared at her blankly. "… I don't follow. Please enlighten me."

Lyn leaned forward and placed Kayleth's head on her lap. "I mean, Kayleth, that it isn't good to cut off your emotions. I'm glad you're not taking calculated risks and 'reasonable' decisions, for once."

"Nonsense. I'm trained to cut off my emotions. I should calculate risks and act upon data and reason. The risk-benefit analysis for this situation is clear. I should be beheaded for even suggesting this. Dear God… I screwed up, didn't I? Excuse me, I have to correct our course for tomorrow." Kayleth panicked, his heart pounding in realization.

"No, no, this is not a mistake." Lyn said, in a voice she normally reserved for Florina. Kayleth was mortified but also strangely pleased, relaxing his tense mind and body. "Weren't you the one who said that in order to live, we should not give up the things that make life worth living?"

"Actually, that was-"

"Never mind. However, know that it is never a mistake to do what you think is right."


	35. Raison D'être

Matthew and Legault returned to the inn, heading straight towards the tactician.

"So?" Kayleth spat impatiently, causing Lyn to lay a hand on his right shoulder. Kayleth blinked, and said more quietly, "I'm sorry for my outburst. Enemy dispositions? My instructions?"

"No worries, Kayleth," Matthew replied. "Your parents are indeed away at the capital, along with their personal guards and best household troops. They've left a Claudia in charge of the rest. There are troops of all kinds, about fifty, nothing we can't handle; but we have done all you asked. We've also ah, borrowed, the items you told us to er… acquire if the opportunity presented itself."

"I know her," Kayleth snarled. "Second in command of the household troops. She's my father's enforcer, a wretched woman, but able and ruthless to the point of cruelty. It will be my pleasure to see her die. But what of my sister, what of my teacher?"

Matthew shifted his balance uneasily, and said, "Your sister is fine, and safe within the citadel. Your teacher, however… I am sorry."

Kayleth didn't say anything for a moment, and then replied simply, "I see," before closing his eyes. "Well, then, shall we?"

"Are you sure, Kayleth? We can probably take care of this ourselves," Hector suggested uneasily.

"Thank you for your offer, Lord Hector, but I'm alright. I will never flinch from my duty, especially when it's my fight," Kayleth said. "Gather our soldiers, Matthew."

The Lords and Kayleth waited while the warriors streamed into the common room on the third floor. Lyn squeezed Kayleth's hand, but he was lost in his thoughts. Then, he saw that everyone was assembled.

"Good afternoon of you. I hope you've rested well? Very good. Let me be frank. We have taken a short detour, and yes, it is for personal reasons of mine. Some of you know the reason, and some of you do not, I know I have not confirmed rumors. That will be rectified. I am here to rescue my sister," Kayleth said, giving the more concise version of events.

"Rescue your sister… from a life of comfort and luxury as daughter of a Duke?" Canas asked.

"No," Kayleth answered, "a life of pain and slavery… slavery in all but name. I will not elaborate further, but believe me when I say my sister lives the life of a whipped slave… little better than glorified livestock. Comfort and luxury? Yes. Love, nurturing, and warmth? No… Alice, my sister, lives in fear of the very people who should love her and care for her. Those people, my parents, see her as nothing more and nothing less than a resource, and treat her as such. Alice is eight years old. If you do not wish to take part in this battle, I will not force you to. Now, who wants to go?"

Lyn stepped forward immediately, closely followed by Eliwood, Hector, Florina, Oswin, and Rebecca. There was a chorus of affirmatives from the rest of the troops, and Kayleth felt his heart warm as he saw that some seemed genuinely insulted that he asked at all. He was rather surprised, since he had done little to reinforce feelings of what could be called loyalty in most of the troops.

Kayleth then realized that most were willing to save a girl more than they were willing to help him storm a well-defended citadel. He supposed this was natural, as they had so little in the form of accomplishments. When Kayleth had told them, on the ship back from Dread Isle, what had happened at the Gate, they realized that killing Laus meant nothing. They had taken heart in having defeated one of the Four Fangs, but that was about it as far as tangible accomplishments went. Kayleth even considered telling them about the Archsage, their morale being so low.

"Storm one of the best-defended citadels in Bern, risk our lives and our cause, for just one little girl?" Oswin said gruffly, before roaring, "Whatever are we waiting for?"

The inn shook with the army's echoing roar of defiance.

Kayleth waited for the resounding cheers to die down. "Thank you… I cannot express how much this means to me. Well, then, here's the plan. Sir Oswin, Lord Hector, and Lord Wallace will lead, flanked by all Paladins and supported by Guy, Raven, Erk, Priscilla, Rebecca, Lucius, Canas, Eliwood, and Lyn. The rest of you will hold the gate, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. I doubt it'll happen, but if the reinforcements prove to be too much, Florina should detach herself from the rearguard and inform me."

"A question, how are we taking the gate again?" Sain looked puzzled.

"The sentries will find themselves dead after they have their dinner. The mechanism of the gate has also been sabotaged. They should have finished their last meal right about… now," Kayleth replied calmly, checking his timepiece.

"You heard the man, now let's go save that little girl!" Hector brandished the Wolf Beil, and the rest of the cohorts cheered.

Eliwood's army rushed towards the gate. Kayleth was glad to find the sentries asleep. He pulled Legault to him for a moment, and whispered, "Whatever guards you managed to incapacitate… do not let them see the day."

Legault's eyes widened, and Kayleth continued, "The excuse that they were obeying orders is not a valid excuse. You proved that yourself. There is always a choice, and if these guards could not summon the courage to do so, they are just as guilty as the willing perpetrators. I thought we already had a discussion about this matter, Legault… I am the hound of this army. Unpleasant details that have to be taken care of, I see them through with the Lords none the wiser if need be. I'm the tactician, and my first obligation is to the well-being of this army. Not for me the luxury of a black and white world that Lord Eliwood indulges in. So I say again, kill them all, and know that our lives, and that of a eight-year old girl, depends on it."

Hesitating, Legault nevertheless replied eventually, "Well, this is what I was trained for, right? Don't worry, Kayleth, now, go do your own job." Legault gestured to the group heading for the throne room.

"Thank you."

"Not for you. For the girl… for the true Black Fang," Legault muttered to himself as Kayleth rode on to join the Lords.

Kayleth, borne on Elaine, caught up quickly to the armored phalanx that was charging through the halls, and was shocked by the extent of carnage that was strewn on the floor. Bodies were mangled beyond recognition, crushed by the various physical weapons his soldiers brought to bear, burned by magic, or trampled by heavily armored warhorses. Then, Kayleth looked up to see the warriors who caused such devastation, and saw them fighting more fiercely than he had ever seen them fight.

Oswin dodged an axeman's clumsy and probably drunken blow, and answered by shearing his limbs off, leaving the warrior to scream and bleed whereupon Eliwood, who stood behind Oswin, granted him mercy. Hector stood in the center of the charge, his artificer-crafted Wolf Beil cutting through heavy armor as though it were paper, and roared in rage when he found his enemies keeping their distance from him. Wallace stood to the right, the huge veteran General literally impervious to the paltry weapons that made contact with his armor, and waded through the enemies with a gore-covered lance.

To either side of this wall of iron and steel were all the Paladins under Kayleth's command. They covered the heavily armored center's flanks, using axe, lance, and sword to cut down those that survived the unstoppable tide of heavy armor. As they got to a corner, Kayleth shouted, "Isadora, Lowen, and Kent, fall back and stay behind Marcus and Sain. Use hand-axes and javelins! All magic-wielders, heal the wounded! Guy, Raven, to the right is a corridor that leads to the quarters for axemen from the Western Isles, kill everyone there. Canas, Erk, while you're following Guy, you'll see a corridor leading to the right. My mother's apprentices are stationed there, handle them please."

Kayleth waited for a minute as the group carried out his orders, and upon seeing the front-line troops healed, shouted, "Again, forward! Turn the corner down the hallway and then don't stop until you get to the throne room, charge!"

Rebecca and Wil were arrows at a frantic pace, their steel-tipped arrows spelling doom for enemy archers and magi who had their eyes trained on the trio of armored giants in front of them. Lucius was grimacing constantly as though in pain, but did not for a second stop chanting for his magic attacks. Priscilla, when she was not rushing forward to heal the occasional injuries, sent deadly bolts of thunder towards knights and Generals.

Kayleth finally realized what was nagging at him. His discovery was confirmed as he saw Lyn evade the sword of an enemy myrmidon, her riposte uncharacteristically savage as it cleaved the offender's skull. Even more astounding was the expression of fierce determination and quiet, but righteous, rage he saw on Eliwood's face, his body darting back and forth as his rapier skewed opponents repeatedly.

The gloom that came over the army after the death of Lord Elbert was finally vanquished. The burden of knowing what they knew since they met the Archsage was lifted, if only momentarily. Though Kayleth knew that the troops were recovering gradually, he also saw that this battle was the first battle since Dread Isle that had both symbolic value and a tangible goal.

It was symbolic in that they were standing up for what was right, and tangible in that they would rescue a child in the end; it was a happy coincidence that the child in question was Kayleth's sister.

Kayleth started as he realized that the troops had arrived before the throne room, and blew his battle-horn to stop. "Alright, good job, everyone. Priscilla, if you would please heal the wounded. Now, despite the contempt in which I hold our erstwhile opponent, she is a formidable warrior. Her favored weapon is the lance and she is heavily armored, so Hector will lead the charge, and Lucius right behind him. Lucius, kill her while Hector distracts her. The rest of you can charge in after them, but stay out of the range of her lance. Elaine, stay outside. Ready? Go!"

Hector stepped through, Lucius and Kayleth following right behind him. A javelin struck Hector's armor, denting it, but leaving the man unharmed.

"Claudia, time to greet your dog of a father in hell, you psychopathic cunt!" Kayleth shouted, hoping to distract her.

Claudia froze, but slowly grinned and taunted, "Why, the self-righteous prodigal son returns. I will enjoy butchering your friends, young master, as I enjoyed playing with Hobbes. That's right, I killed that traitorous dog!"

"It's a shame I don't have more time, harlot, because you deserve to die in pain! As for your confidence, I'm afraid all the guards are dead, and no reinforcements are coming!" Kayleth saw, out of the corner of his eyes, that the rest of the group that was selected for the throne room piled in behind him. "The gods have mercy on you, filth, because I have none to offer. Attack!"

Volley after volley of javelins, hand-axes, and magical attacks struck the General guarding the throne. Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector charged towards her. Hector, by design of Kayleth's plans, reached the target of their anger first, and screamed in agony as Claudia's lance punched through his hip. Priscilla rushed forth to heal him as he swung the Wolf Beil at the shaft of the lance, cutting it off.

As Claudia reached for another lance, and knocked Bartre aside, a deep gash in his right leg. Kayleth noted that he would die if not healed immediately, and motioned Serra forward. The Mani Katti swept through the air, cutting off the offending hand. The general screamed in pain, until Eliwood expertly thrust his rapier through the relatively vulnerable armor at surrounding her neck. Eliwood withdrew his sword, and the General crumpled wordlessly.

Hearing her ragged breaths, Kayleth instructed Matthew loudly, "Crucify her, naked, on the highest tower there is. The Hawk Tower, that's the southern one, should do."

Claudia seized to breathe.

Kayleth yelled in triumph, until he realized something was missing. An epiphany hit him, and he sprinted out of the throne room. Lyn, having never taken her eyes off him, gave chase.

* * *

><p>Kayleth hurtled down the still familiar corridor. He was tired, but there was only one thing in his mind right now. He was too tired to care about himself, and all of his attention was thus bent on getting to Alice.<p>

Kayleth panted as he stopped, realizing that he had arrived. Lyn crashed into him, not having expected Kayleth to stop so suddenly, and he fell on his rear.

"No! I'm not going to wait anymore! I want to see what's happening, you lowborn creature! Get out of my way this instant or I shall have you thrown off a wyvern!" a shrill voice cried, anger, annoyance, and absolute command in the voice. Kayleth realized that it was coming from within the room.

"Mistress, I cannot-" another voice pleaded.

The door opened and out came a lovely blonde girl, the manifestation of perfection in a heartbreakingly adorable eight-year old girl. She was rather short and small for a eight-year old, her hair bound in a long ponytail, and wearing a fancy yellow dress that fell to her ankles. Kayleth felt his throat choke and heart skip a beat, and then pump furiously in recognition. A tear glistened in his right eye and Kayleth kneeled on both knees, as though in supplication. They were at eye-level, Kayleth's deep grey eyes staring into the girl's emerald-green ones.

The girl looked equally astonished and, after a moment, rammed into Kayleth, laying his weakened form out on the ground.

Then, she proceeded to beat at Kayleth's chest, and face, with all her might, sobbing, "M-mother said y-you ran away! That you abandoned me because you h-hated me…! How. Could. You. Y-you cad! Then, father s-said that you died! You. Can't. Run. You. Mayn't. Die. I. Didn't. Give. You. Permission," emphasizing every pause with a furious swing of her little arms that left smoldering craters in Kayleth's heart.

Kayleth burst into tears as he engulfed Alice's tiny frame, feeling as though a little piece of his soul died at every pause, at every impact, at every drop of her tears, and at every beat of her little heart. Stroking her face and back, whispering, "Shh… I'm back, I'm back, I will never, ever, leave you alone again. I'm so sorry… Alice, my darling sister. I'll never run… I'll never die. The heavens be my witness, I swear I will never leave you again. Forgive me… please forgive me…."

Lyn shoved the body of Alice's bodyguard under the bed and closed the door, having killed him as soon as Alice was out of her way. She felt a teardrop running down her own cheek as she watched Kayleth, his expression mixed with the most grievous sorrow and the most prodigious joy as he rocked her sister back and forth. It was the greatest display of emotion he displayed since the night before he left to help Eliwood.

"I-I begged father to take you ba-back, but he was so an-angry. I thou-thought he'd hurt you even more," Alice sniffed, still sobbing.

"I'm a-alright Alice. Now… I want you to come with me," Kayleth pleaded, kissing her forehead.

"Co-come with you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, with me. No more governesses... no more tutors… no more beatings by father… no more 'punishments' from mother… no more 'training'. You and me, free," Kayleth begged.

"But… but it's mother, it's father…" Alice sniffled, as a fresh wave of tears came over her.

"Those… people," Kayleth spat, "did nothing but hurt you, use you… and plan to use you…. I love you. I love you so much, I would sell my soul, drop to the deepest pits of hell, lie for you, cheat for you, steal for you, fight for you, die for you… I'll burn the world if it tries to lay a finger on you. I'm not rich, like father is, but I can provide for you…. Don't you love me, Alice?" Kayleth asked desperately, not knowing what he'd do if she refused; in all likelihood his heart, so weakened already, would seize to beat. If by some miracle he survived, he'd probably abduct her.

Alice burst into even more tears, so much so that Kayleth, while worrying about her fragile heart, also was began worrying about dehydration.

Eventually, Alice settled into a steadier stream of tears, and said, "I'll go with y-you."

Kayleth laughed out in relief, pecking his sister's rosy cheeks over and over. "Y-you will? Thank you, Alice, thank you. I'll never give you reason to cry, ever again. We'll visit all the pretty places I told you about. We'll meet so many nice people, who'll love you. We'll even get you your own wyvern! You remember Elaine, don't you?"

Alice's face brightened, and Kayleth felt irrationally jubilant as her tears slowed, and shouted, "Really? Where is she? Oh wait, let me take all my clothes, and all my toys!"

"We'll take all we can, I promise," Kayleth wiped his face, then stood up, groaning, and lifted his sister's body as well. He realized that, of the group that assaulted the throne room, Eliwood, Hector, Rebecca, and Priscilla had also followed him, and were watching the siblings closely.

"Ahh! That brute's carrying an axe, Kayleth. Keep him away from me!" Alice shrieked in panic. Hector flinched, and stowed the Wolf Beil on his back.

"It's alright, Alice, it's okay, he's a friend of mine, and he'll never hurt you," Kayleth glowered at Hector meaningfully.

"Of course not! I'll protect you with my life!" Hector took a step towards Alice, making her cringe.

"Hector, stay away from her!" Lyn shouted furiously, "Your lumbering and clanking is making her afraid!"

Alice then noticed Lyn, and screamed, "Gah! A Sacaen! Don't you even think about eating me, savage!"

Everyone's jaws collectively dropped open, and Kayleth felt his face redden in embarrassment, chiding gently, "My baby angel, whatever your tutors and mother told you about Sacaens is a lie. Actually, whatever you did not hear from me about Sacaens is a lie. Now, apologize to that lady."

"R-really? She-she won't bite me? Take me away on her horse to sell me?" Alice was still wrapped tightly around Kayleth's body.

"No, no, it's more likely Prince Zephiel would do that," Kayleth cooed, resting his forehead against his sister's.

"But, Prince Zephiel would never do that!" Alice was shocked that her brother would hint at such a thing about the Prince.

"Exactly, Alice. She would never do that, either. Now, what does a Lady do when she did something rude?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sacaen," Alice mumbled.

Before Lyn could reply, Kayleth said a little more sternly, "I don't think she heard you, Alice. Her name is Lyn, and she is the Lady heiress of Caelin Canton in Lycia."

"Lycia? That pathetic gaggle of weak countries? Nobles from Lycia don't count!" Alice pouted. Hector's mouth hung open, shocked that a girl of one of the highest stations in Bern would think so of the country his brother ruled.

"I see father has been ranting again… whatever anyone, other than I, told you about Lycia or any other country for that matter, is a lie, too," Kayleth said, hard-pressed to keep his anger out of his voice.

"So Lycia's a civilized country, too?" Alice asked innocently.

"As civilized as Bern is, Alice. Now will you apologize?" Kayleth held her body tight against his chest, as though afraid he might lose her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Lyn, I… won't say mean things about you again? Will you forgive me?" Alice said with wide and starry eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Alice-"

"Lady, Lady Alice," Alice corrected indignantly.

"Alice!" Kayleth admonished.

"Oh, fine, you may call me Alice," Alice sighed.

Lyn, unsure of what just happened, was uncertain of how to proceed until Kayleth nodded, and finished, "I forgive you, Alice." Before the Alice could protest, Lyn kissed her brow gently.

Alice's eyes widened, and though she opened her mouth, she closed it again momentarily, enjoying the warm feeling on her skin.

"See? She doesn't bite. Now let me introduce you to some other friends of mine!" Kayleth smiled, delighted that Alice was taking to Lyn so well. She normally did not take kindly to strangers touching her. Kayleth begged to the others with his eyes, wanting to seal Alice's decision to come with him.

"I'm Priscilla, of… Caerleon. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Alice," Priscilla approached first, being the most experienced in such matters.

Kayleth let Alice go reluctantly, as she kicked his side lightly indicating that she wished to appear proper. "Hello Lady Priscilla, I'm Alice, of Winterfell, nice to meet you." She curtsied.

"You're very lovely, Lady Alice, will you accept this gift from me?" Priscilla asked gently with a warm smile, well-practiced from treating with her patients, producing an ornate red hairpin shaped like a rose.

"Thank you, Lady Priscilla, but I… have nothing to give you in return," Alice was downcast, for protocol dictated that she reciprocate with a gift of equal or preferably greater value.

"That is not so, you can give me something much better in return," Alice blinked, confused, "You can give me a kiss on the cheek." Priscilla bent down to the appropriate height and turned her face slightly.

Hesitatingly, Alice approached the Valkyrie, for no one had made such a request of her before, and placed her innocent lips on Priscilla's cheek. Priscilla smiled radiantly, the sensation of Alice's touch having washed away her stress from the earlier battle, and put the pin in Alice's hair.

Rebecca picked up on what was going on quickly, and said, "Hello, I'm Rebecca! It's so nice to meet you, Lady Alice!" Kayleth nodded gratefully.

"What a well-mannered girl you are! I'm Alice; it's nice to meet you, too. Hmph… you may kiss my hand, Rebecca," Alice said hopefully, and giggled as Rebecca complied.

Eliwood stepped forward, and kneeled on one knee, saying, "I am Eliwood, of Pherae. Pleased to meet you, Lady Alice."

Kayleth chuckled as Alice blushed tomato-red and stared intently at the ground. Running her toe back and forth over the floor in front of her, Alice said, "I am Alice, Lord Eliwood. Very pleased to meet you. You may… you may kiss my hand."

Eliwood smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on Alice's soft, little hands. Alice blushed furiously, and to Kayleth's great surprise, ran her free hand through Eliwood's hair, before withdrawing the hand and blurting, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Lord Eliwood."

Hector chuckled and shoved Eliwood, saying, "Out of the way, lover boy! Hello Lady Alice, I'm Hector of Ostia, pleased to meet you."

Everyone except Hector started laughing when Alice, after staring at Hector in astonishment, slapped him across the face, twice, shouting, "You-you uncouth animal! Barbarian! How dare you push Lord Eliwood! You shall apologize to him at once!" Hector's expression, and the fact Alice's blows did nothing to him physically, made it all the funnier.

Hector flushed, and said, "Uh… I'm sorry, Eliwood. Will you forgive me, Lady Alice?" But Alice was already fawning over Eliwood worriedly and didn't hear a word of what he said.

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Kayleth," Lyn hissed out of the others' earshot.

"My parents are powerful warriors in their own right, Lyn… trust me when I say we could not have freed Alice in any other time. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you, forgive me," Kayleth watched as Alice attempted to take care of Eliwood, while Eliwood tried to get back to his feet and Hector insisted that he was alright, causing Alice to scream at him. "No one is sorrier than I am that I couldn't rescue her sooner. My-the Duke and Duchess, will pay for their transgressions one day," Kayleth gritted his teeth.

Lyn wrapped an arm around Kayleth's, and resting her chin on his shoulder, said, "You can trust me with anything, Kayleth, as I trust you to tell me when you're ready."

Sighing, Kayleth whispered, "I'm sorry Lyn. I suppose I should tell you. You know, when I sleep, I sometimes scream my sister's name? That is because I know what my mother did to her. She used magic to hurt her, mere fractions of her power of course but magic nevertheless, to build up our magical resistance, as she did to me when I was about the same age; supposedly it's so we wouldn't die like most nobles would to one stray magical attack. I only found this out shortly before I was imprisoned.

"Of course, mother did more than that. She wanted to turn Alice into the perfect Lady, in her own image, a process that involves feeding her ridiculous propaganda about Sacaens, for example. Then there is my father, of course. When mother does not want to get physical, she turns to him. One of the three Wyvern Generals of Bern, he personally administers the physical punishments to us, always careful to leave no bruises or scars on visible parts of the body."

"Th-those monsters!" Lyn bristled, "I'll never let anyone hurt her again!"

"A generous offer, Lyn, but-"

"Whomever is important to you is important to me as well, Kayleth. I'll be the mother she never had if necessary," Lyn seethed, fuming at the cold-bloodedness of Kayleth's parents.

"… Thank you Lyn. I'm truly unworthy of you," Kayleth shook his head.

"I told you stop thinking like that, you're not the monster they tried to create! Give yourself the benefit of the doubt!" Lyn, eyes smoldering, looked over at the others to ensure that their conversation was still private.

Rebecca held Alice, mounted behind Priscilla on her horse. Alice was steadfast in her refusal to forgive Hector, and it was comical to see the effect such a tiny creature had on Hector, at least eight times her own mass even without armor. Eliwood was, at Alice's insistence, standing right next to her. Though she was haughty, it would take a heart of stone to not take to her. Alice was scarred, but not yet scarred so badly that the scars would not heal, and young enough to, given time and nurturing love, recover. Kayleth vowed she would have that love.

"Come on, Lyn, Kayleth," Hector beckoned.

Alice exploded, piping, "You do **not** beckon to my brother; he is not a dog you oaf! Are you sure you're the brother of Marquess Ostia? Apologize to him at once!"

"Alice, sweetheart, I work for that oaf. Wherever did you learn such a word, anyways? Would you please forgive Lord Hector? For me?" Kayleth held Alice's hands.

"But he's so barbaric and ungentlemanly!" Alice protested, but looking at Kayleth's expression, amended, "Fine… I forgive you, but you shall never be mean to Lord Eliwood or my brother again!"

Hector frowned in consternation, but forced out, "Of course not, milady, thank you for your forgiveness." Kayleth thought he read Hector's lips mumble 'not in front of you.'

Lyn laughed, "Who said Hector doesn't have a diplomatic bone in his body?"

"That would be you, Lyn," Kayleth grinned, as Lyn hit his shoulder lightly. "Hector, I need you to carry a few things back to the camp."

"Sure, Kayleth, what do you need?" Hector replied.

"Oh, you need to carry various dresses and toys, nothing too big or heavy," Kayleth snickered, for he knew very well the extent of his sister's wardrobe and toy collection. He had no doubt the collection had grown larger in his absence.

* * *

><p>As the last few, namely the Lords, Alice, Kayleth, Rebecca, and Priscilla, got back to the rearguard, everyone rushed out to greet them. Hector grumbled as he dumped Alice's possessions in ayleth's wagon while Oswin reported quietly to Kayleth that no soldier survived to escape the citadel, for which Kayleth was thankful. With his parents away in Court and their trusted retainers at Winterfell dead, it would take months for the news to reach their ears. He barked orders to leave from the castle and set up an encampment on a hill overlooking it.<p>

As they arrived on the hill and set up camp, the soldiers of Eliwood's growing army, especially the female contingent, directed a great deal of attention to the little girl they had come to rescue. Everyone laughed merrily as Alice introduced herself to each of them politely. Kayleth was mildly concerned that they'd start a riot for Alice's attention.

"I thought she'd look like… you, Kayleth, so I didn't expect her to be so cute. Are you sure she's your sister?" Wil asked, his voice carrying to the tactician.

"Of course I'm his sister, you dolt, and you look like a rat compared to my brother, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Alice shouted at Wil, wagging a finger at him.

"Alice dear, please, it's a joke. These are my friends, and friends can make jokes," Kayleth pleaded. It was getting embarrassing that his sister, younger by eleven years, was defending his honor.

As if reading his thoughts, Lyn grinned, "Are you sure you're her elder brother, and not the other way around?"

"She does much to cheer the spirit of the soldiers, Kayleth. I mean, it is abominable to leave a child in such conditions as you described, but this was unexpected," Eliwood pointed out quietly. "It does my heart good to see the girl get the love she deserves. This might just be the morale booster you were looking for, Kayleth, other than the obvious benefits of our tactician having one thing less to occupy his mind."

"I feel like I can kill Nergal with my bare hands if he tries to hurt her," Hector agreed. "Although I would watch out for Matthew or Serra, uh… corrupting her, Kayleth."

"Whatever do you mean by corrupt, young master?" Matthew asked, appearing beside Hector suddenly.

"You know very well what I mean; now keep yourself, and other undesirable influences, away from the little girl," Hector ordered.

"Let's see, you mean pirates, thieves, the pink-haired devil, a certain green-armored cavalier, and the more physically intimidating of our army which I am duty-bound to point out includes you?" Matthew grinned.

"I am not! Why does everyone assume me to be an insensitive and lumbering oaf?" Hector growled.

"It's fine, Matthew. I sincerely doubt anyone in our army would exert 'undesirable influence' on her on purpose," Kayleth said. "Oh, do er… requisition another pillow and a warm blanket for Enterprise."

"Understood. The comfiest pillow and the warmest blanket I can lay my hands on for the Lady Alice. I think Serra has just the one, and Lord Hector the other!" Matthew bolted off towards the mass of tents.

"W-what are you-" Alice cried, and Kayleth looked at her in concern. He found Rebecca and, to his surprise, the ever-shy Florina, fuss over her hair and comb it into long, billowing tresses. Alice's ponytail eventually became a golden sheet. Privately, Kayleth approved, but didn't dare give his thought voice lest his sister did not like it.

Serra produced her vanity mirror, and Alice, after, staring in it for a moment, nodded in approval. Florina and Rebecca beamed at each other. Kayleth saw that even Rath was wearing something like a genuine smile on his face. Dorcas, he was positive, was imagining what his children would look like. Raven's ever-present scowl was substituted with a smirk that was approaching a half-smile. Lucius looked positively delighted when Alice's attention rested on him for the moment, though Kayleth was certain she thought he was a woman.

More importantly, to him anyways, he saw that Lyn had a look of fierce determination about her.

"_Yes__… __for __the __time __being, __I __think __this __army __would __be __as __good a place __as __any __for __Alice. __As __long __as __she__'__s __kept __away __from __combat, __of __course,_" Kayleth thought, as he wrote a mental memo to himself to ask Marcus for extra care, but then he saw that it would likely prove unnecessary given Marcus's uncharacteristically avuncular expression as Alice asked him shyly whether she could pull on his beard once.

Lowen and Rebecca had outdone themselves in preparing dinner, so much so that Alice pronounced the fare decent. Kayleth was left with the task of explaining to the cooks that public praise from Alice for food was almost unheard of. Rebecca spoon-fed her throughout the whole ordeal, and though Alice insisted she could feed herself, she did not protest much.

After a great deal of more fussing over Alice, during which the troops were treated to a special performance by Ninian supported by Nils's flute, Priscilla's lyre, Isadora's oboe, and Kayleth's violin at the girl's insistence on entertainment during, and after a meal, the soldiers finally felt the need to sleep, content that their war against Nergal and the Black Fang produced such visible results.

Lyn helped Kayleth as he dragged Alice towards his wagon. Kayleth had been afraid she would force Ninian to dance half to death and was glad Alice was being so compliant to his wishes, relatively speaking. He knew he shouldn't indulge her in her every whim, but could not found it in himself to deny her anything she was really adamant about.

It was apparent to Kayleth, however, that the two people who accompanied him were not likely to let him rest any time soon. This notion was reinforced when Alice bumped into Lyn's back, and finding the long, green hair to her liking, started playing with it. Lyn, for her part, seemed genuinely glad at the accident that made Alice take interest in her.

Alice summoned up the courage to ask Lyn, "What's Sacae really like?"

Lyn seized upon the chance to further bond with the child, and recounted every minutia about Sacae, concentrating especially upon the Sacaen folktales Alice seemed to enjoy as well as the endless seas of green. Kayleth could see that Lyn was doing a spectacular job breaking through years of ingrained dogma and prejudices as he saw his sister's wary countenance relax. Lyn answered every question she asked no matter how silly it was, and Alice, unused to such genuine kindness and patience could not help but grow to like the Sacaen.

Kayleth, while happy that Lyn was growing on Alice, burned and chafed in fury at the utter lack of emotional warmth life in Winterfell had given her. He held on to Alice tightly, stroking her head, as though he was clinging on for his life, as Alice listened to Lyn's stories raptly.

"So… Sacaens don't gather around a fire and dance around it singing 'ooga booga?'" Alice asked, her eyes shining in curiosity.

"Mother Earth no, we don't," Lyn giggled at the nonsense, and stretched out her arms to her. Alice looked up at her brother, who smiled reassuringly and gently nudged her in Lyn's direction. Alice sighed as she walked into Lyn's arms and sat on her lap.

"Do you love my brother, Lady Lyn?" was the next question that came out of Alice's mouth, looking directly in Lyn's face, and Kayleth frantically gestured in the hand battle-signal for Lyn to exercise great caution.

"… Why do you ask that, Alice?" Lyn was as shocked as Kayleth was by the question.

"Oh, lots of things. I saw you holding my brother's arm at my room, you sat next to each other during supper, and you're not apart from him for more than a few minutes. I mean, it's natural to like my brother, of course, but it seems that you like him more than usual," Kayleth was unsure of how his sister would respond if either of them answered in the affirmative. She was a very possessive little girl, and as stubborn as the rest of her family was, unbending and unyielding. To survive in such an environment, her capacity for deductive reasoning and assessment of body language was precocious, far beyond the norm of children her age.

Oblivious, Lyn breathed, "Yes Alice, I care for your brother deeply." Kayleth groaned and would have started gnawing on his fingers if he didn't freeze in nervousness.

Alice ran her eyes over Lyn, as though appraising her, and said haughtily, "Hmm… you're nice enough and fairly pretty. You could dress more nicely, but I suppose it can't be helped while traveling? Very well, I give you permission to be courted by my brother, though you must understand he's doing you a great service."

"Thank you for your permission, Lady Alice," Lyn grinned, kissing Alice's cheeks, inciting delighted giggles from her. Kayleth realized he had stopped breathing for a while and finally sucked in air greedily.

"Whatever makes you think I love Lady Lyndis?" Kayleth asked Alice, amused by the insight she seemed to have.

"Please, you should look at yourself when you're around her. I think you can find better, of course, but I can't tell you who to pick and Princess Guinevere is too young, so," Alice shrugged, as if it were the most obvious truth in the world.

Hauling himself across to the two most precious people in the world, Kayleth engulfed Lyn in an embrace, trapping Alice between them and kissing each on the cheek. He regretted not having had the opportunity to rescue his sister sooner. Kayleth had not thought it possible to feel this level of human joy.

He swore bloody retribution to the rulers of Winterfell, and King Desmond.

* * *

><p>Going down to New Haven for the weekend. Not sure if the rejects have internet; I mean, none of the Bushes look like the kind of people who had the benefit of internet and all the information in it, and not sure when I'll be back.<p> 


	36. The Fall

"What news?"

Pent and Louise had returned early in the morning, having ridden ahead to meet the Queen. The army was stationed at the town inn, having taken over three floors.

"The Fire Emblem is missing." Pent said.

Kayleth's mind swirled into gear, and he didn't like what his brains told him. This could be fatal to Prince Zephiel. Worse still, the King had to have been involved in making sure the Fire Emblem went 'missing'.

For any would-be thief to steal the Fire Emblem, he or she needed to get past the palace entrance; that part was easily done, any idiot could do it.

It was what came afterwards that would be a daunting, and in Kayleth's view insurmountable, task. The palace teemed with servants, most of whom knew each other, and would tip off guards should they come across strangers unaccompanied by one of their own. The palace guards had broad authority over security measures. Then, the thief would need to get underground.

The entrance to the dungeons were guarded by Praetorians, selected only from among Bern's finest warriors. When he was escaping, Kayleth got past them with a great deal of empty bluffing, meticulously calculated lies, and well-veiled threats supported by his status as heir to a Duchy.

Assuming that the thief was able to kill twelve Praetorians, or fool them, or drug them, or sneak past them, and that was a big assumption, he still had to get to the vault.

The dungeons of the Bernese palace complex was a maze. No stranger would be able to navigate it without a map, and even then it was likely he would get lost. The problem was, not even the guards had a map of the place.

If the thief somehow navigated the dungeons successfully, and that was a big if, he still had to get past the guards and open the vault.

Twenty four Praetorians, the finest warriors of Bern, stood guard in front of the gate. Even the Archsage would be hard-pressed to kill them. Even Kayleth was not silver-tongued, or fork-tongued, enough to lie his way through. Bribery was out of the question, since Praetorians are paid twice what they are offered in bribes if they turn the would-be perpetrator in and therefore had no incentive to take the bribe. If a Praetorian is caught getting bribed, not that there would ever be in the history of Bern for a millenia to come such a stupid Praetorian, he or she would go through such a rigorous torturing regimen before being granted death that even Kayleth shuddered at it. He had read their contract; the incentives were excellent, the punishments were devastating.

Supposing that the thief got past the guards or incapacitated them without tripping the alarm and sending a horde of reinforcements to the vault, the thief had to get in the vault. The Stone Gate was five meters of granite supported by reinforced gold. Yes, the name Stone Gate was supposed to be irony; Hartmut liked little jokes all over his palace. There was no way a thief could force his or her way through it without barrels of acids, an honest-to-God battering ram with a silver tip, a real trebuchet that can throw steel rounds, or a modified version of the Annihilator class ballista. In other words, it was impossible. A conquering army may be able to do it, but then the thief would be no thief, just a conqueror taking what is entitled to him.

Or, the blood-magic imbued in the Stone Gate could recognize the living flesh of a trueborn heir of Hartmut.

Anyone who believed Hartmut was faithful to his beloved wife was either well-natured or, as was far more likely, an idiot.

The Great Houses were Great Houses for a reason. At one point, Hartmut had slept with a female member of all of the Great Houses. Since Hartmut was considered a demigod, and had Legions of followers, no one dared speak out against him. Likewise, since Hartmut was considered a demigod, could one really expect women not to be a little curious?

Still, the Gate didn't accept people if the blood had been diffused too much, corrupting the blood of their bodies instead of granting entrance. This test usually served as a good indicator should the King want to test his Queen's fidelity. Who knew if the Queen had slept with the strapping young stable boy one lonely night while the King was away whoring? Usually, only royalty or heads and heirs of the Great Houses could gain entrance. Even then, the heads and heirs of the Great Houses could fail to gain entrance, and wouldn't risk their lives on such a trivial matter. Kayleth wasn't sure if he could get in, and if he ever had to, he would lure the Princess Guinevere away with promises of sweets and whatnot and have her open the Gate.

"Her Majesty the Queen expects us to find the Fire Emblem in time for the coming-of-age ceremony, install Prince Zephiel as the rightful heir to the throne, and she couldn't care less what we do as long as we accomplish that?"

"In more polite terms and not in so many words but… yes." Louise said.

"We have, what, two weeks, right?" Matthew counted and consulted a calendar.

"Her Majesty has no means of stalling the ceremony? Perhaps it should be announced that the Prince's birth was a difficult affair and that it took, I don't know, three days or something."

"You know full well that's not a possibility." Louise chided.

"Fourteen days and all of Bern to comb over… we must investigate the palace first." Matthew said.

"You think the King might still have it there?" Pent asked.

"He might. Even if it's not there, he's got to know where it is." Kayleth paced the room.

"By the way… did you abduct a child?" Pent pointed at Alice, who was sleeping and quite oblivious of the conversation and the company.

"Do we look so different? She's my sister!" Kayleth said indignantly.

"Technically, we did abduct her. Except she wanted us to do it. So…" Matthew shrugged.

Kayleth noted that Louise was staring at her with a great deal of interest and what he thought could be wistfulness. He remembered that Louise had yet to bear children. The tactician had no doubt that if she ever had a daughter, she would be one of the most spoiled brats to walk this earth. It wasn't that Louise wouldn't be a good mother, but that she would pamper her children too much. He hoped he would never have cause to meet such a child. His sister was enough.

"Would you like to babysit her, milady?" Kayleth said.

Louise gave a small whoop of joy, but her expression darkened. "Oh. But I'm not sure if I can. You know I have no children of my own."

"We'll call it practice."

* * *

><p>"Thank you Sir Marcus, Lowen, and you, Dame Isadora. You must be exhausted after today's drills, I'm so sorry."<p>

"It's not a problem, Baron, I'd love to look after such a sweet girl," Isadora said graciously.

"Exhausted, hmph. I could've done it without breaking a sweat," Alice muttered quietly.

"Alice!" He hissed just as quietly. Her brief time as heiress apparent seemed to have made her a tad more cynical than Kayleth remembered.

"Fine, fine. Can I play with Dame Isadora, at least?" the girl pouted.

"Uh… try not to bother her too much, sweetie. I'll come pick you up when I'm done with work, alright?" Kayleth rarely felt so reluctant to work before.

"Alright, see you later, brother." Alice waved goodbye, and whipped her head around to face Lowen with all the command and majesty of a queen. "Now, Sir Lowen, I want to eat something sweet. Go bake me some cookies, now!" Lowen, flustered, hurried off to do as he was told; the commanding presence in her voice did not even consider refusal to be a possibility, and Lowen was entranced by the certainty, believing that he must bake cookies as though it were his highest calling.

"Fear not, Kayleth, go do your duty. She is in good hands," Marcus said solemnly while Isadora, wearing the most heartfelt smile she had since Harken left with Marquess Elbert, picked Alice up and tossed her into the air, causing her to shriek in delight when Isadora caught her and swung her around.

"I can see that," Kayleth said wryly, before moving towards his wagon. It had been two days since they rescued his sister, and Kayleth quickly found that he could not attend to his duties while taking care of Alice. It had been a chore to find suitable babysitters whenever he had to work. Though Lyn was available often, Kayleth did not want to tire her too much, Lyn having duties of her own. Likewise, Rebecca spent much time cooking, and he did not want to add to her burden.

He thanked the gods for Alice's features, for it was the one gift his mother had given her. Despite Alice's aristocratic haughtiness, one could not help but find her endearing. Kayleth had no doubt that it was one of the main reasons no one he had asked refused to look after her, not overtly at any rate.

Kayleth scanned through the documents Hector had received from an Ostian spy. The intelligence seemed solid enough. He had already planned a route that promised the least amount of trouble and time. Kayleth was merely double-checking whether he could find any simpler solution, and studied the map he had of the area, hoping for the best but preparing for battle.

Merlinus slid in the wagon and handed him the supplies report. Kayleth wanted to get back to Alice as soon as possible, though, and asked, "Thank you Merlinus. A brief summary of everything except weapons and medicines, please."

"Yes, Baron. We've about four days' worth of water, a week's worth of food, and enough of the miscellaneous such as candles to last us comfortably. Ah, the Defiant lost a wheel, but it was repaired a few hours ago. As for the financial situation, well, your father's vault held quite a bit of valuables," Merlinus recalled.

"Thank you, Merlinus. Please purchase the necessary supplies in the next town. Winter is coming. Have a good night," Kayleth dismissed him. He now glanced over the latest relations report compiled by Matthew. It had apparently been a busy few days…. Kayleth sighed as he decided to take notes on what he observed at drills that day first.

"_I__ need __an __assistant,__" _Kayleth whined to himself.

As if she read his mind, Rebecca entered with a tray of cookies, grinning, "Cookies?"

"Naturally. Lowen baked them already, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Rebecca said, surprised.

"Ah, Alice ordered those cookies when I left her at the Pheraen sector. Besides, it's either you or Lowen when it comes to making sweets; anyone can toss a coin and be right half the time," Kayleth took a cookie gratefully. "Do mind she doesn't eat too many, will you? I need her to sleep. Well, I need to sleep and that won't happen if she isn't asleep."

"Er… what should I do if she asks for more?"

"Distract her, or if she grows too insistent, say Lowen dropped the sugar jar and can't bake any more than what she already had," Kayleth said smoothly, having half a decade of experience with his sister's tantrums.

"That'll get her upset at Sir Lowen!" Rebecca stated the obvious.

"Yes, and by the time she's done making him do whatever she pleases, he'll have had his physical conditioning for the day, you'll have survived the fallout, and I will live to see the morning sun. Why, I think it is the perfect plan, don't you? I knew I was a tactician for a reason!" Kayleth beamed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not for that reason, but sure," Rebecca giggled.

"Speaking of Sir Lowen, Rebecca, I hear you're spending some time with him even when you two aren't cooking. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Uh… I don't know what you mean, milord."

"Did you know you always address me formally when you're lying, Rebecca?" Kayleth chided softly.

"It's none of your business, anyways!" Rebecca's nostrils flared.

"I'm sorry, but everything in this army is my business. Even if it weren't, I don't want to see you hurt Rebecca. You do know I care for your well-being, don't you? You're fast on your track to become Alice's… older sister of a sort, and I am grateful that you're here to serve as an example to her. You've really matured, Rebecca… from a simple country girl to a veteran Sniper of the army that will perhaps save humanity. You saw violence on a scale that one such as yourself should not see, felt things you should not have felt, bled in a way you should not have bled…."

"It was **my** choice, Kayleth, I chose to accompany Lord Eliwood!"

Kayleth put his hands up in surrender. "Peace. I know. A more immature Kayleth would have apologized… or perhaps not cared at all. I know better, and I will not apologize for the consequences of your own choice; but allow me to say you are one of the finest women I've ever had the honor of meeting, Rebecca. You will note, though, I said woman, as opposed to girl… and with maturity comes responsibility.

"I realize I am not your father, or even a particularly qualified man to tell you this, but please… guard your heart, and don't make choices you'll regret. For your sake as well as theirs. You deserve the best man you can get, and to not have any regrets when you're in his arms… nurture your children…" Kayleth's voice trailed off, wondering whether that'll ever happen to him, and fervently hoping that such prospects existed for Rebecca.

Rebecca simply stood, silent, until replying, "… Thanks, Kayleth, for watching out for me. You're right… I don't want to have any regrets; I'll make my choice, soon enough. I'll choose a man worthy of me."

"Huh… I just realized I'll have a similar conversation with Alice in eight years or so. Thanks for the practice, Rebecca, and good, because it would be annoying to have to feed any lesser man to Elaine. Do you know how messily she eats?" Kayleth grinned.

"I already have an older brother, you know?" Rebecca stated, a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Ah… Dart? Or Dan as you no doubt prefer. Who would've thought your brother would be so… you know… and Wil's former best friend, at that," Kayleth snickered.

"The trials I face…" Rebecca sighed sardonically. "Good night, Kayleth. I'll take good care of Alice, no worries."

"Good night, Rebecca, and again, thank you my friend."

Rebecca bowed mockingly as she left, and Kayleth chuckled as he decided to read through Matthew's report first.

Hector barged in the wagon, "Kayleth!"

"**Lord** Hector!" Kayleth shouted back, suitably annoyed and startled.

"Eh… sorry about just marching in. Anyhow, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?"

"You're here already, why not?" Kayleth shrugged, continuing to read the report, and found the section about Hector and… Florina.

As a matter of fact, Kayleth had noticed that Florina acted even more… idiosyncratically than was usual near Hector. On the battlefield, the pair performed to his satisfaction, each covering the other's weaknesses. Kayleth froze.

"_Good __God, __was__ that __what __Lyn __was __so __upset __about __a__ week __ago?_" he pondered.

"Yeah, uhm, could you tell me what you know about Florina?" Hector asked.

"Sure. Lavender-haired, petite, young, shy, emotionally fragile Falcoknight of Ilia. Her Pegasus is named Huey, and they fell on you in Caelin once. Oh, and she's sister to Fiora. Curious… why do you ask, Hector?"

"But, I know all that! I'm asking, you know, because you're close with Lyn and Lyn is close with her. I mean… does she have any interest in men?"

"Stay the hells away from her, Hector, or I swear you'll run into a lot of spellcasters the next battle," Kayleth growled as threateningly as possible.

"That's what Lyn said! Come on, Kayleth, help me out here. You know I'd never hurt her," Hector pleaded desperately.

Kayleth glared daggers at Hector, until he continued in frustration, "It's… I don't know what it is, Kayleth. I think I like her, and as more than a comrade in arms. But I need to know what she thinks about me first. I don't want to hurt her."

"… I am aware she is grateful for your having saved her that day in Caelin, as I am aware that she wanted to inform you of that. Listen, Lord Hector, Florina is very scared of men. She's even shy around women, for that matter. Damn it, she's my best flier and I don't have many fliers. You thinking you 'like' her isn't good enough for me. You hurting her, leaving her, is unacceptable. I came to care a great deal about the people in this army, Hector, and especially those who were with me from the beginning. Mark my words when I say I will make you pay if you hurt her."

"So what are you saying, Kayleth, that I can't even talk to her?" Hector said angrily.

"Now, now, I do not go so far as to say that," Kayleth paused. "Merely that, if you find that you love her… that you can sacrifice anything for her… you know where to find me. Lyn and I will cook up a plan to have you talk to Florina. Uh… never mind, that sounds a little too implausible, even for me. I will cook up a plan. From there, it is out of my hands, but until then, you will not talk to her outside of battle you rude and vulgar lout! I won't even have to do anything, just a few words to Fiora and Lyn, and terrible accidents will start happening to you."

"… Yeah, it is selfish of me, isn't it? I'm sorry I suggested this in the first place. I need some time to think… figure out what I feel. Uh... but what should I do if Florina talks to me?"

Kayleth raised his eyebrow, staring at Hector in shock, for that was not the response he expected. "Did you eat something exotic, Hector, say a wild mushroom or some berries you picked up on the march? Or maybe you're drunk? Maybe Eliwood's rubbing off on you… yes, the most likely explanation. Just be honest, and sympathetic. For God's sake, take it slow; don't even think about touching Florina until you cleared it with me, and about the touching part, I doubt Lyn would approve, don't tell her anything."

"Why does everyone expect me to be an uncivilized brute?" Hector shouted, clearly exasperated.

"Because you are! Stop yelling at my brother you moron, he knows better than you do!" a high-pitched voice screamed, and the owner of that voice stomped down on Hector's sandaled right foot with her boots. Normally this wouldn't matter, but the boots had metal studs on the heels.

"Arghhh!" Hector yelped as he hopped around on his left foot, holding the right.

"Alice, that was a legitimate question he asked! And your answer was just right!" Kayleth beamed, ruffling her golden hair and scooping her up in his arms. "But do refrain from violence, it's unladylike."

"I'm fine, Kayleth, thank you," Hector groaned.

"Don't be such a baby, you must be at least ten times heavier than I am," Alice sniffed.

"But angel, what are you doing here already? I told you I'll pick you up when I'm done," Kayleth said, completely ignoring Hector.

"I was sleepy, but I'm wide awake now. I don't know why… I'm going to play with Dame Florina and Fiora. See you soon, brother. Good night, Lord Hector, and good luck with Dame Florina. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you more," Alice yawned nonchalantly.

Both Hector and Kayleth's eyes widened, their jaws dropping in unison. "Alice, Alice, how long were you listening?" Kayleth asked.

"Uh… when Lord Hector asked what he should do if Dame Florina talked to him. I didn't want to disturb your conversation, until the oaf started acting unreasonably," Alice shrugged.

"Alice, dear, now l-listen very carefully. You cannot tell a-anyone, anyone at all, about what you heard. Do you understand me? I shall be very, very cross with you if you tell anyone. No, really, this is very important. Can you keep a secret? For me?" Kayleth stammered.

"Yes… but isn't this for Lord Hector? Why would I bother for him?" Alice grinned in a way that seemed incredibly… aware for an eight-year old. "I like Dame Florina. I don't really like him."

To everyone's great surprise, Hector got on both knees, engulfed Alice's hands in his own, and begged, "Please, Lady Alice, I'll do whatever you ask of me… what do you want?"

"Hmph… I don't want much…. For one, I want you to stop yelling at my brother, and buy him whatever he wants for an apology. For another, hmm… well, after you win this war, which you undoubtedly will, considering my brother's on your side, you can buy me a wyvern of my choice," Alice's emerald eyes sparkled at the thought of her own wyvern.

"Deal! Thank you, Alice!" Hector laughed in relief, scooping her up and having her ride on his shoulders.

"Ahh! I'm in a dress you idiot, a dress! Put me down, now!" Alice squirmed, her face darkening in mortification.

"Er… thank you, Alice dear. Now won't you go play with, ah… Lady Priscilla and Brother-uhm, Father Lucius instead? I'll pick you up later," Kayleth took her off Hector's shoulders, and proceeded towards Priscilla's tent.

"Hello Lady Alice, Kayleth, what brings you here?" Priscilla asked, knowing full well why they would both be here. Raven was as sparse with words as usual.

"Hello Priscilla, I'm afraid I must ask you to look after Alice again, please," Kayleth sighed. Leaning in, he whispered, "It'd be best if she went to sleep, and as soon as you can make it without using a sleep staff."

"Of course! I would love to look after her. Come, Alice, I'll tell you a fairytale," Priscilla picked Alice up and deftly laid her in her arms adoringly. Alice purred happily and leaned into her shoulders.

"Will Raven act out the part of the monster?" Alice didn't even glance at Raven, keeping her eyes squarely on Priscilla's and burying her head in the Valkyrie's shoulder.

"What else would he do?" Priscilla grinned, and glanced at Raven pleadingly. Kayleth saw Raven sigh and nod. Kayleth marveled at his little sister's skills in manipulation… estimating her skills to have surpassed his and nearing their mother's. She saw that manipulating Priscilla, via shameless exploitation of innate maternal instincts, would be the easiest bet to manipulate Raven.

"_Clever __little __girl__…_" Kayleth thought, as he made his way back to his wagon.

He didn't notice Lyn until she wrapped an arm around his. "Busy day, milord tactician?"

"It looks promising, milady Lyndis," Kayleth groaned.

"I told you to bring Alice to me if you're busy," Lyn glared mildly.

"You train yourself to exhaustion every day, poke your head into a lot of other people's troubles, and you're one of the three fearless leaders of our merry band, Lyn. I won't bother you with Alice any more than is necessary. Please, it's been a long day as it is, let's not argue hmm?"

"Alright… but next time, you bring her to me, you understand? Do you need help with anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I need you and Hector to… inquire about what sort of relationship he and Ninian have."

"You want me to spy on him?" Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Gods, no. Matthew and Legault have already tried. He is a deceptively cunning one, under his guise of naïveté and idiocy," Kayleth said obliviously. "I need to know what motivates our leader most, and I have a suspicion that he harbors feelings that, well, I have for you for instance."

"Oh…" Lyn's eyes widened, "Oh… by Mother Earth, really? She's… she's so young. There must be… at least five years' difference?"

"Well, she's of childbearing age, Lyn. Five years mean very little. I see no other reason why they spend so much time privately with each other, do you?" Kayleth shrugged.

"I'm on it Kayleth, you go worry about everything else," Lyn squeezed his arm, and headed to Eliwood's tent.

"_Everything __else, __huh? __My __lot __in __life, __it __seems__…__._"

* * *

><p>"Hector… this place really doesn't seem like the kind of place to hold the Fire Emblem."<p>

"Why not?"

"Those fortresses seem to be long-abandoned, for one, hardly what I would call 'secure locations', especially when I consider who is probably behind this," Kayleth shrugged. "Are you sure your spies told you it's here? Maybe you misheard the spy?"

"Damn it, Kayleth, I'm not that incompetent. Give me some credit, will you?"

"Trust me when I say I give you credit, but only in battle," Kayleth muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hector frowned.

"Er… nothing."

"I have my doubts about this place as well, Hector," Lyn glanced around uneasily.

"I paid a small ransom for this information! For the last time, the thieves who stole the Fire Emblem are based in those three fortresses!" Hector shouted.

"We can verify that simply enough, right? Send out our fliers, Kayleth," Eliwood commanded.

"Belay that order," Hector said distantly.

"What now-oh! I suggest you three prepare for battle. Spread word, quickly!" Kayleth blew his horn in a signal for the general call-to-arms and put his spyglass back in his pouch. The three Lords spanned out to warn their respective vassals.

"Merlinus, take my sister in your wagon and make sure nobody comes close to her! Ah, Lord Wallace! I apologize but the battleground is a bit marshy for your heavy armor, milord. Would you please form the rearguard with… sir Oswin, come over here!"

"Rearguard? But I'm never rearguard!" Wallace shouted indignantly.

"Again, I apologize, Lord Wallace. However, the marshy grounds will simply not support your weight, or sir Oswin's, for that matter. Just guard the caravan, please. Rebecca, Will! I spy enemy Pegasus Knights in the distance. Drop them if they come close. Serra, you're staying behind with the caravan as well."

"We await your orders, Baron," Marcus reported. Matthew and Isadora stood right behind him.

"I didn't see many enemies to the west, and they were all axemen at that. Matthew, go tell Guy and Sain to advance west immediately. Ah, and send Legault, too, just in case. Regroup when they're done."

"You would trust him to go west, instead of me?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"No, you fool, I rely on you more to make my orders heard. Now go before I change my mind about your usefulness!" Kayleth snapped.

"Oh, Kayleth…" Florina said anxiously, landing with Fiora in tow.

"What is it? What did you see? Your best estimates, now!"

"Lord tactician, the enemy surround us on all sides. A wing of Pegasus Knights accompany a balanced mix of enemy ground troops. I believe they have at least six scores at their disposal. We are fortunate that some of them seem yet untried in battle, but at least a third are veterans. They've even deployed two ballistae to the north and northeast," Fiora shuddered a little. "I ask that something be done about the ballistae before you send my little sister or me out, but that of course, is your choice."

"I assume you saw more or less the same, Florina? Very well, something will be done about the ballistae before you two fly. Circle around the forest and our supply line for the time being," Kayleth handed Florina an ornate lance.

"What's this, Kayleth?" Florina asked confusedly. "I already have a good silver lance and a little worn killer lance."

"An heirloom of my House that we stole at my father's place. Light, isn't it? It's stronger than normal silver weapons, too. Designed for air-superiority battles during the Scouring long ago. You'll have an easier time with enemy airborne troops now."

"An heirloom of a noble House? Florina can't accept this, Baron," Fiora interjected, wonder in her face.

"It's mine, and I'll do whatever I please with it. Florina, you can even pick your nose with it when no one's watching, just don't nick yourself," Kayleth grinned.

"Very well… we're moving out, too, right, milord? Let's go, Florina," Fiora accepted.

"Alright… thank you, Kayleth. I won't betray your trust in me. But there are so many of them… I wish Farina were with us."

"I know you won't, Florina. Oh, that's right, you have another sister! I never asked, but where is she?"

Fiora's face molded itself into a stony expression. "Florina, it does you no good to think of her now. Come, we must defend our fallback position. Pardon me, my Lord tactician."

"Right, I'll call you when the ballistae are taken care of, you two. Now… oh, Hector, your armor's too damned heavy. Go stand on that cliff over there."

"You told Oswin and Wallace to guard the supply line."

"I'm telling you to draw the fire of that enemy ballista to the east. It's probably maximum effective distance for the ballista and highly unlikely it'll pierce your armor. However… do try to evade its payload. Also, it's conveniently close enough for our main push for me to order you forward if we need some extra muscle," Kayleth reasoned.

"Fine then," Hector grumbled.

"Uh… right, the rest of you, to the north. Keep pace with the cavalry in the vanguard, they're bound to be slow in this terrain. Standard routine. Kill as many as possible from range before engaging in melee. They have a ballista to the north, by the way, so stop at the edge of that forest right next to us. Erk, use the Bolting tome as soon as you're in range of the ballista. After the ballista is down, continue your advance to the northern fortress and regroup there, I'll join you around then. Heath, you're guarding me until those ballistae are down. Any questions?"

Kayleth was glad to see them follow his order without additional comments, because the presence of two ballistae were making him nervous. He calmed his breath and flew safely out of the range of enemy ballistae to the supply line.

To his mild consternation, a lone Pegasus Knight approached.

"Kayleth! Enemy Pegasus Knight from north-northeast! Vector… at this speed, straight towards Lord Hector!" Heath shouted, waving his arms frantically out of concern.

"I noticed!" Kayleth yelled back, noting that the ballista to the east had fallen silent, likely out of ammunition. "Intercept maneuver, close to Hector so he can help us if need be!"

Kayleth and Heath hurried towards the blue-haired Lord, who was brandishing his axe in anticipation. The Pegasus Knight reached Hector just as the tactician and the Wyvern Knight did.

"Say, excuse me! You there, blue-haired and grim-faced!" the Pegasus Knight shouted. Kayleth would describe the Pegasus Knight as blue-haired and cheery-faced.

"What? This is a field of battle, dolt! Either fly away or fight!" Hector replied.

"Come no further, Ilian, you face two Wyvern Knights and an axeman!" Kayleth warned loudly.

"You're in a bit of a tight spot, aren't you? Handling all those enemies by yourselves?" the Ilian asked conversationally.

"Well, it's certainly not for pleasure, lass. Identify yourself! Are you with them or are you with us?" Hector shouted.

"Heavens, no! I came here because I heard I could make some money! Care to hear my offer?"

"We have two outstanding Falcoknights as it is, what makes you so special?" Kayleth shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You might know me by my reputation! I'm Farina, of the Strongwings, Ilia's third division of Pegasus Knights! I offer you my services at a pittance, just 20,000 gold!" Somehow, the mercenary gave off the air of a queen deigning to let her knight kiss her hand. Kayleth was almost suckered in by her confidence, but was way too cheap to let it go at 20,000 gold.

Besides, Kayleth certainly did know her by 'reputation'… if that meant hearing of her 'infamy' from Florina and Fiora. "_You__'__ve __got __to __be __kidding __me__…_" Kayleth thought. "_Three __sisters __just __happen __to __end __up __with __this __army __by __sheer __coincidence?_"

"I've heard Ilian mercenaries never betray their employers, but… 20,000 gold? You're kidding yourself, woman!" Hector raged.

"I beg to differ! Your journey is a long one, which requires a special contract, hazard pay, insurance, medical treatment…" Farina listed.

"I like how you bear yourself, Pegasus Knight, but you're not even a Falcoknight, and I know a junior Falcoknight's service is worth around 8,000 gold! How about we settle for 5,000?" Kayleth haggled.

"7,000 and associated costs, and I'm yours!" Farina shouted shamelessly.

"7,000 and you provide for your own medicines; we'll give room and board, final offer!" Kayleth drew a blue gem and a pouch of 2,000 gold he kept at his side for emergency situations.

"Done!" the Pegasus Knight shouted exuberantly. "Er… might I ask who my employer is?"

"This is a Lycian army! This is Marquess Ostia's younger brother! I'm the tactician! You follow my orders in battle, and his orders while not in battle, understood?"

"Give me the gold and I'm certain I'd reach that understanding!"

"Catch!" Kayleth tossed the gem and the pouch in quick succession, which Farina caught deftly.

"I've reached that understanding!" Farina yelled, weighing the gold.

"Good! Get down here so I can give you instructions!" A bolt of thunder struck the ballista to the north, Kayleth saw, and he did not have to see to know that the operator was dead. Farina flew downwards.

"Hector, she has blue hair, just like yours."

"Don't compare me to a money-grubbing witch."

"What are my orders, tactician?"

"Proper introduction later, but call me Kayleth during battle. We can't have the enemy think I'm anything important like tactician. First order is to…" Kayleth started laughing hysterically. "Hahaha… go join those Falcoknights you see over there and tell them I sent you to order them to the main line. I think you might find familiar faces."

"Orders received and understood," Farina shrugged as she took off. "I'll fight my money's worth, no worries."

"Heath, the ballistae are down, time to get back to the front."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh, er… we can do without you drowning in the marshes, so… stay here, and do nothing." Seeing the three sisters flap past him, Kayleth himself took off with Heath in tow.

"Lord Kayleth, don't you think the name 'Farina' sounds familiar?" Heath yelled.

Kayleth couldn't hear anything except the name Farina. "Sir Heath, she's Florina and Fiora's sister!" He yelled back.

Heath nodded with a puzzled expression. Kayleth would buy more communication stones, but they were expensive and reserved for line officers. Some of his fondest dreams included a successful robbery of the Bernese treasuries. He even had several working plans for it, though he suspected they would be hunted down like rats and killed.

The tactician arrived just in time to direct a defense against the enemy cavalry charge.

"Disperse them!" Kayleth shouted at the spellcasters and the archers.

He then recognized the man leading the charge. It was his uncle, the former Count of Landskron, Pascal Grentzer. Kayleth knew well of his crimes, and gritted his teeth.

"Bring me that Paladin's head!" Kayleth roared in fury, directing his own cavalry forward.

The maneuver left a gap in the lines, and allowed some of the enemy cavaliers to get through. Kayleth regretted having acted so hastily and sent Heath into the fray to make up for it. Though Canas lost his right lung and Wil nearly lost his left arm, Serra and Priscilla were close. Kayleth sighed in relief as he saw that there were no lasting injuries.

His Paladins, on the other hand, were having trouble. Despite being a psychopath, Pascal was a great warrior, and had injured Marcus and Lowen already.

"Pascal!" Kayleth shouted, hoping to distract him.

The former Count spared him a glance. "Oh? Nephew mine, what are you doing here?" His spear killed Kent's horse, piercing the forehead and the momentum driving the tip into Kent's torso.

"I have no uncle. My uncle is long dead." Kayleth replied coldly, and directed his soldiers at him.

Having rid themselves of the other mounted units that Pascal had under his command, Kayleth's other soldiers joined the melee. Dart knocked Pascal's spear out of his hands. Pascal's sword descended on Dart and bit deep through his shoulder, tearing through the silver shoulder plate as though it were paper. Dart rolled away, having been instructed not to let his bloodlust take him in battle unless absolutely necessary. Pascal drew another spear and tossed it, tearing a sizable hole in Raven's right leg muscles.

Pascal seemed as though he would say something, but Guy's sword flickered and tore through the leg armor. He was about to scream when four arrows struck his breastplate, two of them bounced back harmlessly but the other two embedded in the man's lungs.

"Stop!" Kayleth said. He rushed forward on his wyvern, and landed. He tore the arrows out and poured elixir on the wounds.

"What? What are you doing, Kayleth?" Lyn said.

"This man slaughtered hundreds of innocent villagers on purpose, and worse still, he was their Count. Erk, stay. The rest of you, ride ahead and secure that fort!" Kayleth picked up an iron helmet and picked up Pascal's spear. He realized that Pascal was still able to move, and kicked both of his knees from behind, rendering him immobile. Pascal screamed, lying on his stomach, and did so again when Kayleth snapped his arms, lifting them up and then stomping on the elbows. "Erk, melt the speartip. You may use however much magic as is necessary."

Puzzled, Erk proceeded to melt the speartip. The process took a few minutes, Pascal's screams distracting Erk, but the melted silver pooled up in the iron helmet.

"Erk, leave us, go join the rest of the units. I'll be there shortly."

As Erk left, Kayleth glanced at the former Count.

"How could you… have I not been good to you?" Pascal said in ragged gasps, barely conscious.

"Oh yes. I loved you dearly, my Lord uncle." Kayleth said, sitting down on the grass next to Pascal and pouring water on his face so he stayed conscious. "You were good to my sister and me. I count five people to have shaped me into what I am today, you are one of them. You used to be my idol; I promised myself that I would take care of my flock as you took care of yours, that I'd have the same courage you have to do what is right, that I'd have the wisdom to dole out justice tempered by mecy."

Pascal groaned. "Then why?"

"Because, my Lord uncle, this is out of respect for the man you were." Kayleth forced the tear back down his eyes, for Pascal really was a good uncle. He had not lied when he said that he loved him. "Also because, you were the one who taught me about duty."

Kayleth rolled Pascal over and bent down. Pascal could not even struggle, as all his limbs were broken. "And my duty, as peer of the realm, is to kill madmen such as yourself. In the name of the one God, the Saint, and the Founder, I, Kayleth of Caelin find you, Pascal, former Count of Landskron, guilty of mass murder of the very people you were charged to protect, gross dereliction of duty, and crimes against your fellow man. As such, your sentence is death by the very weapon you used to butcher your victims starting with the mouth that ordered the crime; may their souls be appeased by what little justice this offers. Say your last prayer, Pascal, butcher, and may God have mercy on your soul, for there is none to be found in our mortal realm."

"You'd become a kinslayer, cursed by God and men! And for what? Disappointment and petty vengeance?" Pascal spat.

"Have I not told you just now, scum? I have no uncle. You are no kin of mine." Kayleth forced open Pascal's mouth and poured the spooled silver down. The former Count convulsed violently, but had no throat left to scream with.

Eventually, the convulsions ceased, and Pascal, butcher of his own subjects, passed on. Kayleth got up, wiping the three drops of tears he had shed in reminiscence of his uncle. The body would, as was custom, not be allowed burial or cremation.

Pascal had given up his humanity in the massacre, and deserved to be torn apart by scavengers as a dead animal would be.

As an afterthought, Kayleth did take his signet ring, shield, and sword. In honor of the man Pascal was before he succumbed to madness, Kayleth would wear the ring, the crest being a ruby kraken; Landskron was, contrary to popular belief, a seaside County. It fit Kayleth's middle finger on his left hand. He was rather surprised that his cousin had not taken the ring when he succeeded Pascal as Count, but he suspected that he had changed the family crest. Pascal's son was a good man, raised by the fine principles that Pascal had once upheld, and Kayleth would count on his support if he led a rebellion against the King; he would never mention this distasteful business, of course.

The broadsword would be loaned to Hector. It was an ornate affair of a sword, but despite its ornaments it was a good sword with a keen edge and an excellent balance. The silver of its edge had killed dragons, wielded by generations of Kayleth's ancestors. After the scouring, with none but fellow man left to fight, one of Kayleth's bloodthirsty ancestors had named the sword 'Mourning Glory'. He hoped it would regain some of its lost glory in battle against Nergal, cleansed by the blood of the unclean and the unjust.

The shield was no family heirloom but Marcus needed a replacement for his.

Kayleth got on Elaine and sped towards the fort.

He found his troops injured all over and exhausted. "Marcus, Lowen, Guy, Raven, Wil, Florina, Matthew, and Canas are out for this battle, my Lord. It is inadvisable to permit Erk and Lucius to continue in battle." Serra said, setting Bartre's dislocated shoulder straight. "No worries. He can continue fighting."

"… What the hell happened?"

"Stiff enemy resistance and numerous reinforcements." Marcus said, lying on the ground. "What were you doing?"

"I sent my uncle off. It took longer than I had anticipated." Kayleth shrugged, and handed him Pascal's shield.

"Your uncle?" Matthew said, nursing his abdomen.

"Former Count Pascal of Landskron, convicted for mass-murder of his subjects by poison and lance three years ago and imprisoned on the basis of temporary madness. Actually, it was permanent madness but my father forced the 'temporary' through. I believe the final body count numbers around five hundred, more than half of them women and children. My father disavowed him immediately, of course."

Erk blanched, realizing where Kayleth used the molten silver.

"Are you alright?" Serra said, incredulity in her voice.

"Did I not just tell you? I have no uncle. Everyone who can fight, on me!" Kayleth shouted.

"Huh? They're all dead or fled, tactician." Farina said, landing her Pegasus.

"… Really?"

"Yeah. I interrogated three of them before my injuries got to be too much. They were all small fries, but the Fire Emblem isn't here." Matthew said.

"Well. I tied off one loose end and we did thin their numbers." Kayleth said, considering whether he should give chase to the fleeing Black Fang forces. He rejected the idea. Cornered rats were dangerous and there really was no point if they knew little about the location of the Emblem. "Let's get back to base camp. Tend to the wounds, Serra. Everyone who can move, loot the bodies for anything worthwhile."

* * *

><p>"Kayleth. Isn't that uncle Pascal's ring?"<p>

"_And __everything __had __been __going __so __well._" Kayleth thought bitterly, trying to come up with the best explanation for this situation. Alice had not been told that Pascal had been imprisoned for his crimes. Officially, he was supposed to be 'ill'.

"It seems our Lord uncle had been assassinated by one of the scum guarding this place. I have seen to that man's death, after forcing him to confess to his crimes."

A flash of anger and sorrow struck Alice's face. "That's horrible! I hope you made him die painfully."

"Yes. The one who killed uncle has died painfully." The madman who killed the noble Count Pascal was killed in excruciating pain, yes, so Kayleth thought that wasn't a lie.

"You'll return that ring?"

"I think our cousin already has a new ring. Do you want it?" Alice had just as strong a claim on the ring as he did. More so since Kayleth would give her anything she wanted, as long as it was in his power to give.

"Red, on me? I think it's more your color, though I wish you'd take off that cloak once in a while. Besides, uncle would have wanted you to have it, if not our cousin." Alice scolded, while measuring up the size of the ruby.

Kayleth supposed that made sense. His hands now had the blood of his blood. The ring did suit his hand.

"So… he's really dead? How did he die?"

Kayleth didn't know what drove his uncle to madness but he could guess. Most nobles knew of duty and carried it out as they could. Few, like Pascal, did it scrupulously. He had told Kayleth on many occasions that noble birth was a blessing and a curse; it is nearly impossible to carry out one's duties scrupulously.

"He died in battle, persecuting the enemies of his realm, defending the life and property of his subjects, and upholding the honor of our most ancient and noble House. He died with a sword in hand, fighting to the last in the pursuit of his duty in the name of God and the Founder."

Alice nodded, and started sniffing. Kayleth could see that she was about to burst in tears.

"That's good. I'm glad. But… why do I feel so sad?"

It was an excellent question and Kayleth could only hold his sister tight as she wept for their uncle. This was another secret that Kayleth would take to the grave, for he feared that his sister might not be so forgiving of kin-slaying.

* * *

><p>Should be updated on Saturday or Sunday, but it is Turkey Day. Happy Thanksgiving.<p> 


	37. Devotion

Kayleth woke up screaming.

"A nightmare?" Lyn mumbled.

Kayleth checked the form of the petite girl that lay next to him. Alice was snoring lightly. It was fortunate that his sister didn't seem to have the same problem that night. The siblings had been dreaming nightmares ever since they realized they were heading for the royal palace.

Duke and Duchess Winterfell, rulers of the Duchy of Hamor, awaited in the palace with their most trusted retainers.

Fate would not be kind to them if they were caught. Knowing the Duchess, she would torture Alice to make Kayleth submit to her will. It would take less than a heartbeat to make him surrender, and become one of their pawns again. A valuable pawn, but a pawn. Furthermore, Elibe would burn if that were to happen.

This was the capital of Bern, the most powerful nation on the continent of Elibe and the mad King's seat of power. If Kayleth was caught, his troops would not be long in turning into corpses.

That was the substance of the tactician's nightmares.

"Kayleth?" Lyn said more sharply, fingers tracing his face.

"Yes. I'll be alright."

"Nonsense, look at yourself."

Kayleth had curled up into a ball without his knowledge. He relaxed, loosening his body.

"Rum would help." Kayleth admitted.

Lyn passed him a bottle, which he chugged. He eventually passed out into sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p>"So this is the capital of Bern." Lyn said, wide-eyed with awe.<p>

"Yes. The royal palace is perhaps half a day away. Hartmut founded this city on the ruins of the dragons' capital city. That was when humanity developed, based on this city, the grid system, cobbled roads, sewers, aqueducts, the arch, the flying buttress, public baths… but I digress." Kayleth said, beaming in pride at Elibe's pinnacle of urban development.

"Very impressive, but… what's with the people?" Hector pointed at the shuffling forms of listless people passing by.

Kayleth narrowed his eyes. The slums were larger than before, and he had been here no more than two years ago. "The income tax is now set at one fourth. Add the one tenth of the tithe, sales taxes, administrative taxes, property taxes, et cetera, and you have people giving up almost half their income to a government that does little to provide infrastructure or public goods. This is the result of criminal incompetence in governing; may you all learn from this example."

"We aren't staying in the slums, are we?" Priscilla asked. She was with the vanguard because, to be honest, she was pretty and would make guards less inclined to be suspicious about the convoy. The Pegasii and the wyverns had been sent ahead of the group.

Bartre, Raven, Heath, Oswin, Matthew, Legault, Geitz, Wallace, Sain, Wil, Rath, Hawkeye, Dart, and Dorcas were unceremoniously stuffed in the wagons, given stern warnings and thinly veiled threats not to come out until they were told to do so. Kayleth had half a mind to include Hector, but it occurred to him he might need muscles.

People who say looks don't matter are either delusional or lying.

"No, Lady Priscilla. With a little luck, your looks, Merlinus's contacts, and my tongue should get us in the Merchants' Quarters." Kayleth said.

"So you were serious about the reasoning in stuffing the wagons full of the others?" Erk raised an eyebrow, driving the lead wagon.

"Yes. You and Canas look like scholars. Marcus looks like a lifer, so they won't take us lightly. Hector and Kent look just dangerous enough if they support Marcus. The rest of you are here for the sole reason of your good looks; you're pretty enough that you'll make the guards more inclined to allow us in. Ah, then there's me and Merlinus. Remember, we'll be the only ones talking."

"You're selling our looks to get in?" Lyn shrieked.

Kayleth winced. "By the gods, keep your voice down. If anything, you should be grateful for your looks. Anyhow, if this isn't enough, we can bring Alice out. I mean, with her dress, looks, and manner of speech, there's no way the guards won't recognize her blue blood. That'll be just as effective a ticket in. Now, shut up everyone, unless you want quadruple latrine duties for the rest of the campaign."

Hector had yet figure out that he had more latrine duty than he should have.

As they reached the gate to the Merchants' Quarters, the guards came forward to check their credentials.

"Hello, officer." Merlinus said. For a merchant, Merlinus was a poor actor and worse, a poor liar. It was obvious he was nervous. He had a merchant's charter, but it was the first time he had been to the capital of Bern. It was a wonder he hadn't gone bankrupt before they found him.

The officer only grunted in reply. His second asked, "What are you here for?"

"Oh, just offloading some spices from Nabata, sir. I daresay there probably are goods worth picking up afterwards. It's good to see that our brave guards are protecting us with such diligence and caution." Kayleth said, handing him the appropriate documents both genuine and forged, and a pouch of gold under it. Eight hundred gold was just enough to be courteous and not enough to be suspicious. The guards would drink and whore well tonight.

By the looks on the guard's face, he thought the same thing.

Everything seemed to be going just as Kaylelth had calculated. That is, until the officer in charge of the guards asked to check the wares.

"Er… I was wondering if you might be willing to, ah… overlook the inspections of our own caravan. Nabata is far and we have come quite a long way without much rest." Kayleth said.

"Yes, the nature of our goods demands we get them inside the warehouse as soon as possible." Merlinus nodded.

"Now, see here-"

"What's going on out there?" A sleepy and annoyed voice came out of the first wagon.

"It's nothing to worry about, milady." Priscilla said.

The officer flinched, for that meant some kind of a noble was in the wagon. However, he had seen this trick before, and knew he ought to make sure that he wrings out as much gold as he could. Why, the person inside the wagon might not be a noble at all.

"There's a noble in there?"

"Ah… milady doesn't like to be bothered-"

Alice emerged from the wagon in her Sunday best, an elaborate lacey and royal purple affair of a dress. Her earrings, bracelet, and ring shined even under the winter sky. She looked around, and noted the guards' presence, a presence her face made clear was a little more significant than the presence of flies.

The amount of lace, and the jewelry, told the guard officer much about the status of the child. The officer gulped. No matter the age, the daughter of a noble of sufficient status could have him flayed alive. There had to be a 'reasonable cause', but then a Lady could always suggest that he tried 'indecent' things to her, and there was no way the judge would believe him, even if he had thousands of commoner witnesses, over a Lady. Well, the judge would believe him, but he would ignore that belief in favor of saving his own skin. By the time Alice's bored gaze had settled on him, he was trembling.

It was the gaze of a wolf standing before a crippled rabbit.

"… Move. Open the gates. Now."

That could not be mistaken for anything other than an order. Her tone was so full of authority and mild contempt it was oppressive. It was clear to everyone that the girl felt that talking to mere commoners more would sully her. That such a command had come from a girl no older than seven, the guard thought, spoke volumes about her lineage. Her father was most likely a Duke, a Count at least. This meant the merchant caravan belonged to this girl's father. The raven-haired man was merely being courteous in giving them the documents and the bribe.

"Yes, my Lady!" the guards shouted, giving more than perpendicular bows. Some had even kneeled. His subordinates came to their conclusions earlier than he, and were striving to put as much distance away from him as possible. The officer wanted to say the same, but froze when one of the girl's eyebrows quirked in amusement. Since she was still looking at him, he could not but think that she meant to do something about punishing the delay. A letter to the mayor would see to his demotion at the least.

Alice sneezed. Alarms bells rang like earthquakes in the guards' minds. There was no way they were going to survive the night if the noble decided that her sneezing was their fault, and a willful child was much more likely to do that than adults were.

Fortunately, the girl only said, "Oops. Handkerchief please, Priscilla. Oh, and you all, if any word gets out about this caravan, I assure you my Lord father will not be pleased…. There're usually crucifixions and hangings involved in his displeasure. You have been warned."

"As you command, my Lady! We thank you for gracing us with your presence." The officer said, kneeling and fighting hard to keep his trembling from being too apparent.

"Milady, I apologize for the inconvenience." Kayleth said, concealing his pride in his sister's skills. He was a little disturbed at her improvement, though. No doubt his parents had been giving her extra 'lessons' since his departure. Kayleth ground his teeth, regretting that he wasn't likely to have an opportunity for matricide and patricide soon. "But please, return inside the wagon. We would be most unfortunate if you were to catch, say, a cold. These lowly creatures are not worth your time."

Alice shrugged, and returned inside the wagon. The officer finally compelled himself to move out of the way. His second slipped Kayleth the pouch of gold back, and the meaning in that was quite clear. It was a bribe to dissuade the Lady from deciding to kill them all. Eight hundred gold could buy a good customized killer lance, so Kayleth did not complain. It wasn't his fault the officer tried to take more than he should.

As they passed the gates, Hector said, "Wow… just wow."

"Those guards were terrified. Are Bernese nobles so cruel?" Marcus said.

Kayleth thought for a moment. "No. But there are several nobles who are so autocratic and cruel that the common folks prostrate themselves in front of the rest of us, just in case we're somehow related to those few nobles; the probability is pretty high, actually, since a lot of the greater noble Houses are intermarried."

"I meant your sister. She's scary." Hector shuddered.

"Hmph. You should meet my mother some day." Kayleth said.

"That's not a tone a little girl should have." Lyn said.

"I agree. However, she might find it useful sometime later in life. I have to take solace in the little things whenever I can."

* * *

><p>"You're crazy. We can't infiltrate the palace. We'll be caught and hanged for planning to assassinate the King or some such."<p>

"Just because that's your plan doesn't mean it's ours!" Hector said.

"Don't worry. I'll kill myself before I get caught. However, I must count it very unlikely that the King himself is holding the Fire Emblem. He is under too much scrutiny. Even if he is, what can we do about it? No, it is better to gamble on catching the queen and abducting her for a little while. I doubt a pampered woman such as she can last ten minutes of my interrogation. Of course, we'll have to kill her afterwards for operational security."

"That's a horrible idea." Eliwood grimaced.

Kayleth shrugged. "It's a viable idea. Stealing the Fire Emblem from the King, on the other hand, is a suicidal one. Any one of the Praetorians could kill all of us if he had but half a mind to do so."

The Praetorians were the King's guards. They are picked from the best warriors Bern had to offer. The hundred of them were worth four legions in battle, and more. In fact, the last time they were forced to fight, they slaughtered nine hundred men in exchange for eighty-six men. Kayleth had a healthy dose of fear for Praetorians.

In any kind of a rebellion against the King, Kayleth counted on trickery to kill the Praetorians. Ideally, his troops would pour boiling oil on them and then set them on fire. Drowning them would work, too. Rockslides and avalanches should do the job as well. The point was, that they were not to be taken head on.

Right now, Kayleth didn't have the manpower to do any of those things.

"But it's likely the King does know where it is, right? We have to rule out that possibility, first." Lyn said.

"Well, yes, but we won't be able to do anything about it."

"We have no other leads." Eliwood countered.

That was true. OIA turned up with jack. It wasn't even jack shit. Kayleth wished he had, at least, shit. He couldn't even start guessing which of the Conclave members the King had suborned for this task.

"Alright. But you're not going." Kayleth pointed at the Lords. "I'll go with Legault and Matthew."

"Why them?" Hector said.

"If I'm caught, they'll note that I'm a Bernese noble. If they're caught, they can be passed off as my servants, and are good enough liars to make it believeable. The point is, we're likely to survive. If you're caught, you'll be hanged."

"If you're caught, and they know who you are, you'll be tortured to death." Lyn said, worry evident in her expression.

"I'll kill myself before I risk giving away information. I have no intention to die, though. That said, it is true that there are no other leads. This is the best plan we have, since her Majesty the Queen is too estranged from the King to have Lady Louise and Lord Pent spy on him. Although, we could go back to the option of interrogating the Queen."

"My Lords, and Lady, I think the same thing. Any portrait they drew of Kayleth is more than five years old, and the chance the palace guards saw a portrait is nil. The dungeon guards saw him before, but we're not going to the dungeons. Bernese spies may be on the lookout, but their Secret Service is incompetent and weak these days, banished from the palace after the Great Affair sixty seven years ago. The only ones we really need to watch out for are Kayleth's parents and their retainers. With a little disguise, we'll identify them before they identify Kayleth." Matthew said.

"It's settled then. We have no choice. The Queen wants the Fire Emblem and only the King may know where it is. Good luck." Hector said.

"… Come back alive, and that's an order." Lyn said.

"Yes… come back alive." Eliwood echoed.

* * *

><p>"Czegorak." Kayleth nodded. "It's been some time."<p>

"You're here. Good. Follow me." The Prince's butler said.

A friend from Kayleth's time at the academy, now a sergeant of the palace guards, had allowed them to pass. He was now rendezvousing with the Prince's butler.

"It was stupid of you to come." Czegorak continued. "I have set as many servants as possible on tracking your parents and their retainers' movements, but no system is without flaw-"

Kayleth's foot lashed out to catch a passerby by the lungs. As the air rushed out of the man, Matthew and Legault dragged him into a nearby servant's room. They made quick work of the man's throat. Kayleth looked around to see whether anyone saw that.

"What the hell was that?"

"One of my father's aides. He might have recognized my face. Legault, stay here, and withdraw within the hour if we do not come to pick you up. If you scratch that timepiece, it'll be your neck." Kayleth said, tossing him his timepiece.

"Alright. Kill anyone who discovers this?" Legault pointed at the body.

"Of course. Burn the room when you leave."

Kayleth set a brisk walking pace. Enough to tell people that they were in a hurry, but not enough to raise alarms. He didn't really need the Prince's butler to guide him. Kayleth had been to the inner courtyard and garden before. It was just that he would make it easier for him to talk his way out if he got caught.

"Here!" Czegorak hissed.

Kayleth and Matthew jumped into the thicket. They could see Princess Guinevere and Prince Zephiel. Kayleth thought they didn't change at all since the last time he saw them. He never met them in person, but he had seen them at Court.

"Brother! Hello, Zephiel!" A cheery and high-pitched voice shrilled.

"Ah, Guinevere! Have you been well?" The Prince sat down next to the Princess.

"I'm fine. But… I would be much better if you came to see me every day!" Kayleth could hear the manipulating tone in that voice, the kind of helpless and hopeful tone that no older sibling could possibly withstand. It was unintentionally manipulative, of course, but that only enhanced the effectiveness of the words.

"Every day?" Zephiel's expression clouded, and turned his face away to hide his reaction. "That's a little too much, but I'll come to see you as often as I can, Guinevere."

"Yay!" The voice was full of all the innocence and care-freeness of a six year old Princess.

"Guinevere, where are you lass?" A voice Kayleth recognized, and despised. This was King Desmond of Bern, the third of his name.

"Here I am, father!"

"Ah, there you are." Kayleth saw a flash of content as the King took the Princess into his arms. "Were you a good girl while I was gone? Come, give your father a kiss."

"_So __he __might __have __a __heart, __after __all._" Kayleth mused.

"Well met, father." Kayleth could trace the resentment hidden in the voice. It was carefully camouflaged, but still there.

"… Zephiel." The King spat. "You take the same unpleasant tone as your mother does."

Kayleth supposed that the King wasn't King for no reason. He'd not survive the Conclave if he couldn't read people fairly well.

"What? I… I…."

"Silence. What brings you to my castle." The emphasis on 'you' and 'my' told Kayleth all he needed to know about the King's regard of the succession matter.

"Ah, yes… Murdock."

Junior Wyvern General Murdock appeared with something in his arms. Kayleth rejoiced in seeing his friend well and hale. Murdock was of common birth, little more than scum, but Kayleth had seen potential in him where the other nobles dismissed him for his birth. Kayleth essentially became his patron, and did all that was in his power to advance his career; his power had been considerable before the fallout from the massacres, and Murdock's natural talent made him one of the youngest Wyvern Generals ever at the age of twenty four. He had carefully sowed the seeds of doubt in Murdock when his friend came to visit him in the dungeons.

Murdock represented a major political investment for Kayleth, and it would have been a shame if he died so easily.

"We were hunting in the forest earlier, and found this. I thought Guinevere might like it." Zephiel said, basking in the pleasure of seeing his sister overjoyed.

"Eeek! A baby fox? It's so cute! Can I keep him, father?"

"… Yes. Guinevere, go play for a while."

Kayleth could see that the King was furious. He was a very possessive cretin. If it weren't for his father, he would have been executed when he had told the King that he was no King of his. Kayleth was lucky to get away with a few sessions of water torture.

"Okay! Come on, let's go you lovely little fox!" Guinevere crooned, stroking the fox.

"I've told you to stay away from the castle." Desmond hissed.

"Yes… I know. But I heard Guinevere was ill, and-"

"Hah! You mean you came to see whether she would die, don't you?" The King sneered. It was a remarkable sneer that Kayleth knew even his father was unable to reproduce. The sneer told everyone in the vicinity that the King knew he had all the cards.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but-"

"Hold your tongue, Murdock. Remember who you serve!"

"It's alright, Murdock. Father, I wouldn't want to see Guinevere harmed in any way."

The King snorted. "You and your mother think of nothing other than stealing my throne. Now be gone to the manse."

"… As you wish. I beg your leave, father." The Prince and Murdock left, leaving the garden silent.

"Uh… what should we do?" Matthew whispered.

"Continue surveillance, of course. This is prime HUMINT as you spies like to call it!" Kayleth hissed.

The conversation cost Kayleth a few words between the King and a woman who had just appeared, "the Emblem safe?" Kayleth heard.

Now they had his full attention.

"Yes, I have it in my possession. It is all as we planned."

"Who is that?" Kayleth asked Czegorak.

"A woman named Sonia. I know no more than that." The butler said quietly. "She's been spotted around the King quite frequently in the last few months. I suspect she is a mistress."

"It's unlikely, but the Queen may attempt to win the Emblem back. Are you prepared?"

"It is in the Black Fang fortress, deep within the mountains. No one will find it." Sonia assured him.

"Of my other request…."

"One of the Four Fangs will handle it, your Majesty. His death is certain. However, General Murdock… do you wish him to disappear as well? He is young but well-respected."

"No! Murdock is of low birth and is young, yes… but his skills in battle won him the post of Wyvern General. I'll figure out a way to remove him from his side."

Kayleth had no idea who the King was talking about, but whoever he was, he was going to die. The King and Sonia started walking out of the garden.

"Yes, that'd be a great help. Wait!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I… sense someone." Kayleth struggled to keep his breathing regular, and to make no movements or sound. Matthew prepared to kill the butler just in case he panicked.

"Father! Brother! Where are you?" Guinevere came running in.

"Whew… no worries. That is my daughter." The King said, a proud smile on his face.

"Of course. Good morning, your Highness." Sonia curtsied. "Do not forget the Black Fang's role once we are successful, your Majesty."

"Yes, yes, be gone, quickly!" Sonia left.

"Where is brother?"

"He had an errand to perform, and left."

"Oh, no! No, no, no! I wanted to play with him!" Kayleth supposed it would be unreasonable to think that a pampered brat of a princess would not be bratty. He felt a twinge of guilt when he considered his own sister.

"Come, Guinevere. I will play with you." Kayleth supposed it would be unreasonable to think that a pampered brat of a king would have better things to do than dote on his child when a quarter of his subjects lived in poverty. He felt a twinge of guilt when he considered his own father.

"No! I want to play with him, not you! Here, hold my fox, I'll bring him back!" Guinevere ran out. Had it been anyone else, Kayleth was certain, the child would have lost her head, such was the fury on the King's face.

"Attend me!" Desmond shouted.

"Yes, your Majesty!" A guard and a servant came running to his side.

"Take this beast and kill it! It'll be your head if Guinevere finds out about this!" Kayleth was a little peeved that the tyrant had copied his style of threatening.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"It's time for us to leave. Fall back to the extraction point. Czegorak, thank you for guiding us today. Please inform my other servant that he is to leave immediately."

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank Mother Earth you're alive!" Lyn said.<p>

"Uh… not my type of deity, but sure." Kayleth replied. Lyn rolled her eyes.

"So, what news?" Hector demanded.

"The Black Fang has the Emblem. They'll trade in the favor with the King most likely to start an international war. From what I could tell of Lord Athos's words, Negal desires quintessence. Nothing would create more quintessence than a war between the great nations."

"Then we have to seek out their fortress." Eliwood said.

The Lords, Kayleth, and the thieves moved along the shadow of the mountains, hoping to yet escape unseen.

Matthew cocked his head. "Heh? A wyvern rider is approaching us, but she can't possibly know where we-"

"Elimine's giant tits!" Kayleth snarled, pointing at Nils. Everyone was so focused on the boy's impending doom that they dismissed the profanity.

"We must hurry!" Eliwood said.

The group broke into a sprint and soon reached the clearing where the wyvern rider was toying with Nils.

"Unhand the boy, Wyvern Knight. He is not yours." Kayleth shouted.

The Wyvern Knight turned his head. Kayleth felt his heart jump into his throat. It was a woman. It was a former Wyvern General.

"Oh? So you're one of the boy's protectors… it's good to see you, stupid brat."

Kayleth bowed. "It is good to see you, Dame Wyvern General Vaida."

Vaida spat. "You know as well as I do that there is a 'former' attached to that title!"

"So I do. I suppose that scar is from your escape?"

"So it is. What of it?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Not as sorry as you will be for yours." Vaida grinned, pointing her lance at them.

"Erm… would this be a good time to tell you that I am a fervent supporter of the Prince's cause?"

Vaida stared. "You? Son of Calgar and future Duke of an inner Duchy? Don't be ridiculous."

"And yet, I know of Czegorak, and I know of Sigismund. Don't you think I would've turned them in already? Besides, I've given up my claim to the Duchy."

"… Well, the more fool you! Prepare for battle, scum. We'll see if your tactics work on armed and trained soldiers." Vaida flew away, meeting other Wyvern Knights in the sky.

"What was that about?" Eliwood said.

"I met her before. Negotiations didn't pan out like they were supposed to. Back to our main forces, now!"

Before they could run off, Pent and Louise entered the clearing as well.

"How was your second meeting?"

"As unfruitful as the first was. There is trouble?" Pent pointed at the sky.

"Yes, Count. You should get out of here. Discovery of Etrurian involvement in Bernese internal security matters would be disastrous."

"Lord Athos ordered me to help you. I stand by his judgment."

"As do I!" Louise said.

Kayleth really could do with a Sage and a Sniper though. After all, they were facing Bernese Wyvern Knights, and their weaknesses are magic and arrows.

"No worries. I believe you've seen my wife shoot?"

"Yes… alright, you may help."

"Now. Let me give you this. A gift from Lord Athos."

"What is it?" Kayleth frowned. It was like no seal he had ever seen before.

"A Heaven's Seal. It brings out the hidden prowess of remarkable individuals. It only works on few people, but… he said you'd know when to use it."

Kayleth's thoughts went back to the time he tried to get Hector and Lyn to use Crests.

"Hector, come here, now!" Kayleth snapped, and shoved the Seal in his hands when he arrived.

A soft glow enveloped Hector's form, and Hector gasped as strength flew into his body.

"Huh… would you look at that. You're a 'remarkable' individual." Kayleth mused.

"Incredible… I feel like I could smash the Earth open and tear out its heart!" Hector laughed.

"Excellent. Now, double-time to that cave! We must not be caught out in the open!" Kayleth blew his horn with all his might. The enemies already knew of his position. It was essential that his own troops brought reinforcements.

Kayleth's communication stone crackled. "Was that you, Baron?"

"Yes, Marcus! We're under attack!" Kayleth shouted, running at full speed towards the cave while using Hector as cover. "Multiple enemy Wyvern Knights incoming with dozens of ground troops! We're at the cave directly south of extraction point alpha, the emergency rally point!"

"You can't make it to beta?"

"Would I be saying this if we can make it to beta? Have fliers drop off reinforcements! Bring Dart, Dorcas, Wil, and Canas! Have them bring Elaine and put Serra on her! The rest of you advance to extraction point beta and secure the area!" Kayleth shouted.

"Roger that, Lord tactician. Armaments?"

"Anti-air, of course! Mend staff for Canas!" Kayleth screamed as another Wyvern Knight nearly took Matthew's head off.

"Flight leader Fiora says ETA will be five to eight minutes depending on the wind, milord. Can you hold out that long?"

"It's time to shut up and make them move, Marcus!" Kayleth had directed the fortification of the cave entrance, turning it into a kill-zone of knives, arrows, magic, and cunning. He thanked the gods for the institutional paranoia bred into him, the pre-positioned traps wreaking havoc upon the Wyvern Knights in the enclosed space of the cave.

One of the traps, a typical sharpened log tied to a sturdy rope, swung back and claimed its second victim. A Wyvern Knight with a bead on Matthew landed in front of the thief, and promptly fell to his death, the pitfall full of stakes. Hector rolled a boulder, using the lance placed beside it as lever, and ended the lives of three foot-soldiers as well as having the added effect of blocking off a third of the cave entrance. A soldier yelled as he was suddenly swung up by the foot, dangling on a rope, and was granted mercy by Louise.

Kayleth had meant the emergency rally point to be a last-stand kind of location if they were discovered by Praetorians. It was meant to be a death trap and his funeral pyre. Two barrels of oil stood at the back of the cave. He had the army train there for a day, preparing for the worst and making sure everyone knew where the traps were.

Nils's music allowed a greater clarity of thought in Kayleth's mind, and he directed the enemy to the traps with a level of deviousness normally barred even to him.

A Warrior made a run for Kayleth, but his right foot got caught in a trip wire. A sword swung through his waist, halving him. Four enemy soldiers landed in a puddle in front of Pent. Pent electrocuted them all, the thunder flowing through the water effortlessly. Legault activated the makeshift ballista that sent a lance through a General's chest armor.

As enemy numbers thinned, Kayleth's own reinforcements arrived, stepping past the traps with care and assisting the defenders.

"Alright. We're going to extraction point beta!" Kayleth got on Elaine.

The cave took the army fourteen hours to prepare, and took Kayleth eight hours just to plan it.

It cost the Black Fang forty three soldiers after facing seven soldiers, a tactician, and a boy.

"I see your preparations came in handy, my Lord." Heath said, somberly eying the dead Wyvern Knights who might have once been his comrades.

"We'll return later to loot the bodies. This is good armor." Kayleth inspected one of the Wyvern Knights as he passed by.

After a brisk battle march, Kayleth and company arrived at the extraction point. He had seen the Wyvern Knights held in reserve, but Vaida didn't seem to have realized that everyone she had sent to the cave was dead.

"You made it!" Oswin said, relief flooding through his face as he saw Hector.

"The traps worked?" Canas asked, having an academic interest in the effectiveness of the traps that he had helped set up.

"Killed forty three of them, so yes, the traps worked."

"Quickly, we're exposed out here!" Marcus shouted.

"Fall back to the fortifications! Fall back!"

"Is that… General Vaida?" Heath said.

Vaida was hurtling down the mountain slope at a speed only a wyvern could afford her. Kayleth realized that he was her target.

"Wait. She's supported by magic. She's practically invincible right now!" Nils said.

If that were true, and Kayleth had little reason to doubt Nils or, for that matter, Nergal's power, there was little he could do. "Heath, intercept her!"

Heath stared back for a moment, and then grimaced. "Yes, my Lord."

The two Wyvern Knights charged at each other. There was no hesitation in Vaida's movements, but there was plenty in Heath's. Kayleth feared that he had sent Heath to his death for no good reason.

Then, he saw Vaida waver, and stop. The two wyvern riders circled each other, and Kayleth could tell by reading their lips, with his spyglass, that they were conversing.

After an expression of great anger and what he feared to be a sign of initiating the attack, Vaida left. Heath returned to Kayleth's side.

"… So? What did you tell her?"

"Enough." Heath leaned in to whisper, "She doesn't forgive you, and never will, but she does think that you might be of some use to the Prince later."

"So what do we do now?" Oswin said.

"Yes… we have no idea where this Black Fang fortress in the mountains is. I mean, there must be dozens!" Hector said.

There was an awkward silence, eventually broken, to everyone's relief, by Lyn. "I have an idea. Let's follow them."

"How do you propose we do that? What guarantee do we have that they'll return to the right fortress?"

"They have foot troops. It's only logical that they can only travel as far as their supply train would let them, and their supply train has to be just as slow as ours. It also stands to reason that whoever Vaida is reporting to has to be someone up high, since Vaida was a former Wyvern General. Someone up high must, in all likelihood, know where the Fire Emblem is or know someone who knows where the Fire Emblem is." Lyn said.

Kayleth considered, and laughed. "I might make a Lady out of you yet, my Lady."

"Indeed, an excellent idea Lady Lyndis." Matthew murmured, chastising himself for not having thought of that idea sooner.

"However, we'll need to keep some distance. We must not alert them to our presence."

"All Sacaens are excellent trackers, Kayleth." In the corner of Kayleth's eyes, he saw Guy flinch.

"Alright then. As usual, we have no choice. I hope we bought enough winter gear to survive the pursuit."


	38. The Coward and the Demon

The Bernese mountains that formed a natural barrier between the inner Duchies and the outer Duchies were high mountains, comparable to the mountains of Ilia. They weren't as cold as the Ilian mountains were, but in the winter, they were as cold as Ilian falls were.

Ilian falls are hell frozen over.

Kayleth swore as he watched over the fire. After all their struggles, the army may very well freeze to death in the mountains. The army had taken shelter in a cave, but even caves could only do so much to stave off the cold.

He wasn't too worried about Alice. He had buried her in a small mountain of furs and coerced Erk, Priscilla, and Pent to take shifts maintaining her body temperature by manipulating the elements. If they froze to death, Alice would be the last one to do so.

That didn't particularly cheer Kayleth, but that was something. These days, he needed the little things whenever he could get them.

Alice had just gone to sleep after a delightful tale about the Little Red Riding Hood. The wolf always won. On some instinctive level, Alice recognized that she was the offspring of a predator, and therefore a future predator, and didn't mind the 'bad' endings.

Priscilla was far more disturbed about Kayleth's version of the fairy tale. She had insisted that his version was not the 'right' version, and promptly indulged Alice in the 'right' version.

It was so boring Alice went to sleep in the middle of it. Kayleth grinned at Priscilla in triumph as she glared back at him.

Though Kayleth wasn't particularly concerned about his army freezing to death inside the cave, he was a lot more worried about his scouts and trackers. He suspected the Ilians would survive, for their winter fieldcraft was superb and Pegasii were excellent sources of heat; Kayleth had plucked enough Pegasii feather without the riders noticing that he had three pillows full of them, and they were as comfortable as most people would imagine them to be. Kayleth chuckled whenever he heard his Pegasus Knights complain that their Pegasii seemed to be shedding; he knew Legault had the same idea and had a pillow to himself, too. Should the worse come to worst, Kayleth would claim that Legault had started it and that he didn't know where the feathers came from, never mind that he had been collecting ever since he met Florina.

He wasn't as sanguine about the prospects of Lyn, Rath, and Legault. Kayleth barely survived when he had commented on the exposure to the elements Lyn's Sacaen dress would put her in. His fears were put to rest, thankfully, when he saw them return. The three Ilians arrived first, brushing off the cold that they were used to.

"It's so cold… I think I should receive discomfort pay, milord tactician."

Kayleth glanced irritably at Farina. "You're from Ilia, for starters, so this should be normal weather patterns for you, and there is no such thing as discomfort pay!"

"Well, there should be." She grumbled.

"Did your other employers take to your seeming obsession with gold?"

"It's not a seeming obsession, milord, it is an obsession." Fiora sighed.

"I can't believe you took 1500 gold for the job. Are you nuts?" Farina growled. Kayleth could see that this was a major source of discord for the sisters.

Fiora's face flushed. "Unlike some people, I actually care about the well-being of my youngest sister!"

"Oh, you did **not** just say that!" Farina's right hand balled into a fist, nostrils flaring and her legs spread out in a classic angry stance. Kayleth's head started aching again.

"Please, just stop!" Florina shouted.

"Seriously, do what she said." Kayleth joined the fray. "My head hurts like hell right now. This is worse than some conversations I had with my father."

"You're the one who paid her 1500 gold!" Farina jabbed at Kayleth with a finger.

"She's worth 1500 gold. Isn't that right, Dame Fiora?" Kayleth rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would be worth more, usually. However, you can't expect me to haggle over my sister's safety." Fiora glared meaningfully at Farina.

"I'm not a child anymore! I was the only flier in Lyndis's Legion! We won against-"

"Putting that aside, I'd rather not have three of my four fliers rekindling an argument that was buried years ago. We're in hostile territory. Continue this line of conversation at your peril." Kayleth said.

"What are you going to do? Beat us?" Farina snorted.

"If necessary, yes. When you signed up for this army, you made a contract with me. I will do whatever is most efficient in keeping combat readiness and discipline. Your own guild assures us, the employers, that we can do whatever we like as long as we treat you as a regular soldier. Part of my repertoire of disciplinary actions is beating. I am also well versed in interrogation techniques, and waterboarding is not off the table." Kayleth paused for a moment, as Farina realized that he was quite serious and started backing away from him. A natural response, he supposed.

"But I was thinking more along the lines of double sentry duty or triple latrine duty." Kayleth grinned. "Unless, of course, you'd like to settle down, get some hot cider, and not continue this conversation?"

"Done." Farina nodded, having a mercenary's instinct to know when to back out.

"Florina. You're used to your new mount by now?" Kayleth said, turning his attention to Florina. He had a Pegasus stolen from his ancestral citadel before commencing the rescue operation. His name, apparently, was Makar. How Pegasus Knights came up with names like Makar or Huey he had no idea. Now that he thought about it, the Pegasus Knights with whom he had travelled when he was fourteen had strange names for their Pegasii, too, so it wasn't a problem limited to Florina. Kayleth would look into the matter after the war, if only for curiosity's sake. A simple random test with a hundred subjects should do.

Florina's face brightened jabbering on and on seemingly without end about how wonderful Makar was. Apparently, Makar was a saintly Pegasus with no less than three hundred virtues. At least it was good practice for Kayleth's false smile; it had gotten to the point that, when he observed himself in the mirror, he sometimes mistook it for a real smile. He still had a ways to go to reach his mother's level, but he was getting there, perhaps another decade or so. Kayleth filtered out everything Florina babbled on about.

"We're close. A day's march." Rath said, and promptly headed to his tent.

All of Kayleth's attempts at getting Rath to speak more than was necessary had yielded great returns. Before, it would have ended with 'day's march'. Kayleth had offered to introduce him to a psychologist friend of his, both for the sake of his friend's research and that of Rath's mental health. Rath declined, with a shake of his head.

Kayleth thought it fitting. Most of his soldiers were defined by loss. Practically everyone had abandonment issues.

"Uh… a little more than that please." Kayleth asked Legault and Lyn.

"We saw the Black Fang Fortress. It's in the next mountain, near the middle. From what we could tell, it's big." Lyn said, hurrying inside her own quarters.

"I've been there before. It's our headquarters for this Duchy. It'll be well defended. Not enough to have one of the Four Fangs guard it, but close." Legault said, handing the tactician a rough sketch of a map.

"There're ten guards at the main gate?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow. Those were pathetic defenses, and he thought they had a chance.

"Each dot represents ten guards." Legault said.

"What's this, then?"

"A rear entrance, reserved for very important persons." The assassin grinned. Kayleth now realized that Legault had been more important in the Black Fang than he had let on.

"Well, it'd be almost discourteous not to use it." Legault nodded in agreement.

"Any good plan to cut off their reinforcements once we breach the fortress?"

Legault shrugged. "That's your job."

Kayleth rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of my job. I was simply asking your opinion, as a professional assassin, how you would cut off their reinforcements."

"A professional assassin would kill his target and get out before they could call for reinforcements."

"With an army, that is not an option." Kayleth pointed at the mountain slope above the Black Fang fortress, overlooking the main entrance. "What are these mountains like?"

"Normally it'd be teeming with wild animals we could replenish our stocks with, but now it's a mass of snow, ice, and rock." Legault shrugged.

Kayleth took out his spyglass to inspect the slope himself. Grinning, his mind whirled back to 328 A.S., when one Pegasus Knight defeated a Legion of the Etrurian Mage Corps. The Codex was the foundation of Kayleth's tactics, but his skills were not restricted to it; traveling around with a mercenary company that was, often times, outnumbered, Kayleth had been forced to improvise or draw from historical examples, even if the example did not involve the Bernese army. His tutors told him that his time with the mercenaries had corrupted him. The truth was that Kayleth was a little too busy trying to survive to care.

Fiora, Florina, and Farina would kill a hundred men by themselves by tomorrow. In the confusion, which would reroute some of the guards inside the fortress to the main gate, the army would infiltrate the fortress complex through the back door, breaching the buildings one by one, slaughtering everything that moved, and searching for the Fire Emblem.

He briefly considered the possibility of the fallout covering the actual fortress, but doubted it. The main gate was far below the fortress. It was an acceptable risk at what Kayleth guessed to be less than one in ten chances.

"… That is a sickeningly smug smile if I ever saw one." Legault observed.

"Yes. For once, mother nature is on our side." Kayleth giggled, uncaring of how he might sound. "And mother nature rewards those who know how to make use of her. Tomorrow, a miracle will occur, and the Black Fang fortress will fall."

Legault studied the map, wondering what Kayleth had seen, and looked to the mountain slope where Kayleth pointed his spyglass at. He didn't see it at first, but Kayleth had hinted at the solution being something about nature. If so, there was one viable conclusion

"Some of them are good men. They'll join you and your Prince's cause."

"Right now, they are the enemy. My enemies must die. Remember our contract!" Kayleth snapped. "I will deliver my end of the bargain, but you must also deliver yours. Do you seriously think that a hundred of Black Fang assassins will sit there and listen to your speech?"

"What was the point of joining you, then, if you're just going to kill them all?" Legault hissed.

"After each defeat, Black Fang members will realize that they're sheep being driven to the slaughter. Some of them will live. Some, like your friends Lloyd and Linus, may even realize the truth and seek their own redemption. I will give you that much, but no more. Tomorrow's victory will do much to steer Black Fang members away from their own damnation. One way or another, they'll be saved, and that's really all I promised, wasn't it?" Kayleth said, his tone making it clear that doing more was not in the cards.

"… Alright." Legault said, and walked away.

Kayleth reconsidered Legault's loyalty, and his minds whirled through plans that would both destroy the Black Fang and test Legault's loyalty without breaking him completely. He had little use for pawns that didn't move forward when he commanded it.

* * *

><p>"How're things?"<p>

"Holding. Another two horsed died today." Matthew shifted through his report.

"See? I told you we would need the spares."

"Not a dozen spares." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I'd find a use for them somewhere." Kayleth grinned, directing the spy's attention towards the slopes above the Black Fang fortress.

The spy froze for a moment, "Are you sure we can do it?"

"Positive. One Pegasus Knight did it. We have three."

"That'd certainly guarantee our victory. Well done, my Lord."

"Anyhow, the situation is stable enough. I will use Legault to relay the final orders."

Matthew did not look pleased. The fact that Kayleth had sent Legault instead of him must have rankled on his professional sensibilities.

"I told you to rest, Matthew."

"No rest for the wicked. Therefore, no rest for Matthew." He smiled a pained and tired smile.

"Your running yourself ragged does not help with your agenda, or mine for that matter."

"I have to. I need to make up for Leila-"

"You cannot, and should not." The tactician said, his expression the picture of calm and reason, but also stern discipline.

"I appreciate your efforts, but enough is enough. You did well to not act out until we were back in Lycia, Matthew. I was on the lookout for such behavior, and would've put a stop to it. You realized this and bided your time. Little by little, one of my laziest trainees became the model pupil. I wouldn't have realized but for Alice's comment the other day. Out of the mouth of babes…."

Matthew couldn't believe his plan had been undone by a child. Now that he thought about it, children were perfect spying tools. No one minded their words or conduct in front of children except, perhaps, to filter out the swear words and the sex jokes. Children were observant enough of adult behavior as a matter of a survival mechanism, and knew little about the art of lying.

"So, how're the injuries from our last battle?" Kayleth pulled Matthew's sleeve up. "As I thought. On these matters you must obey Serra. You used to look down on combat as a failure on the part of the spy, now look at you, tsk."

"Is that why you picked up your sister? So you could spy on the troops better?" Matthew said, batting Kayleth's hand away.

"This little doll?" Kayleth grinned, patting his sister's sleeping head that was resting on his left shoulder. "You and I have come to know each other quite well, Matthew. You know better than to think there were no practical considerations in my rescuing her. I did it to put my mind at ease and to spare her the pain of staying heir to the Duchy longer. I did it so I can function better. I did it to give myself a strong motivation to excel in my duties. It wasn't for spying on the troops, initially, but I'd be an idiot if I didn't utilize such an excellent source of information. If there is one thing I am not, Matthew, it is an idiot."

* * *

><p>Kayleth smiled as the Black Fang sentries assembled in the right place. "Execute."<p>

Legault should have relayed the orders to the fliers. Kayleth observed his timepiece.

As well as being an essential component for the successful raid on the Black Fang fortress, this exercise was designed to test Legault's loyalty.

Unknown to Legault, Kayleth had given Fiora a timepiece that she would go on with the plan regardless of receiving the order. The window was narrow enough that Legault would not quite make it in time, but wide enough that he might believe it possible.

To Kayleth's relief, the event started promptly. He had grown attached to the assassin and his stories. Legault was also an able operator.

The disturbance created by six horses, two attached to each Pegasus, and the Pegasii themselves cracked the fragile balance of ice, snow, and stone.

With a rumbling echo reminiscent of the wrath of deities, the snow moved in its natural direction: down, right on top of the main entrance of the Black Fang fortress, and the hundred sentries guarding it.

Kayleth saw that none would survive.

Fiora, Farina, and Florina arrived at the rendezvous point, having ditched the horses to die and carrying a pale-faced Legault. Fiora and Kayleth exchanged nods.

Legault had passed the test, there was no need to kill him.

"To the rear entrance, and hurry."

* * *

><p>Matthew, Kayleth, and the Lords went ahead. The two sentries for the rear entrance had been silenced by Rath, Wil, Rebecca, Dorcas, and Bartre, the crossfire cutting off all chances of evasion.<p>

Kayleth couldn't be sure of the numbers still present in the Black Fang fortress, and would have been remiss not to reconnoiter first.

"-Lady Sonia, we sent about thirty of our grunts to rescue anyone who had survived the avalanche, but I doubt anyone had survived. Sixty men still guard this fortress, including Kenneth and Jerme."

"Shh." Matthew said, and the group hugged the wall. Fortunately, the voices were from inside the fortress. Kayleth had no reason to believe that even the Four Fangs were capable of seeing through walls.

"Fools! There was a reason this castle was abandoned. Lord Nergal had commented about this, too! Retrieve what you can."

The voice chilled Kayleth. This was the voice of a born and bred killer, the epitome of the human capacity to hurt and maim others. It was not the calculated and measured cruelty of his father, nor was it the 'encouraging' and 'motivational' cruelty of his mother, but the same wanton need to hurt, to destroy, to kill, that was present in his late uncle.

This woman was not human. It was his sworn duty to put down such animals, to separate the sheep from the wolves. If, in his campaign to destroy Nergal, Kayleth did not come across this woman, he would make sure to hunt her down and give her a richly deserved death.

Matthew beckoned him over to a crack that he had found, and Kayleth peered inside. The woman, who was not quite a woman, was undeniably beautiful. Beauty designed to seduce men, to turn the most bloodthirsty warrior into a willing slave, to satisfy the wildest man's lust. Kayleth's mind turned blank for a moment. It had been more than a year and a half since he had been relieved. Most young noblemen were virgins, yes, but only on a technicality. As long as their private parts do not enter a woman's private parts, it wasn't sex, supposedly. In any case, most noblemen, like Kayleth, had no intention of risking whatever diseases commoners carried and were content enough with the service of their mouths.

She had golden eyes.

Pent had told him that such aberrations were called morphs, and they were created by Nergal. It was a matter of great debate among him, Pent, Canas, Erk, Lucius, Hawkeye, and Matthew; do morphs have souls? Lucius took the traditionalist conservative Church stance, as predicted. The soul was the realm of God, and never man, not even Saint Elimine herself. Canas argued for the possibility, as did Hawkeye, on the basis that magic was supposed to achieve the impossible. If breathing life into a body was possible, why not a soul?

Matthew rejected the hypothesis, saying that the morphs were made after their creators' image, and any creation of the man who was so insane and power-hungry that he wanted to bring dragons back to Elibe could not possibly have a soul. Erk took a similar position on the issue, that one who didn't have a soul couldn't understand a soul, and therefore cannot create a soul. Life forces were easier to manipulate, and only required a living body to do so. The soul, on the other hand, was undefinable, even for those who had healthy souls.

Pent argued that even Lord Athos was not certain of the matter, but that he believed they had souls. A weak soul, certainly, taking after the mortally wounded soul of their master, but a soul nonetheless. It showed its traces in the modicum of self-preservation they seemed to display, the fervent loyalty to their master… they had the soul of children, but corrupted and twisted by Nergal's will.

Kayleth was divided on the issue. He thought Pent's argument, and Canas's, were sound. If Nergal was capable of breathing life into a body, why not a soul and perhaps, part of his own soul? It would explain quite a bit. On the other hand, Kayleth didn't think they had souls in the traditional humanist stance. Humanity is defined by choice, possessed of a great capacity for both construction and destruction. The morphs, as far as he could tell, had no choice. He was almost positive that they were made specifically to obey Nergal always.

Rather than answering his query, Sonia's appearance only confused Kayleth more. Despite the cold void of her eyes, she emanated an incredible aura of contempt. He estimated it to surpass his own contempt for, say, the great majority of humanity; lemmings, he had dubbed them. This woman, Sonia, was capable of human feelings. But she was definitely not human.

"Returning to our conversation… so you ended up a failure as well, Vaida? No matter what pathetic excuses you spout." Sonia's sneer was almost on par with what Kayleth had seen in his mother's lovely visage many times.

Vaida stayed silent. Kayleth's fury at her treatment was terrible to behold. She was misled and misinformed, certainly, but Vaida was a great woman.

"_Not__ even__ people__ with__ balls__ have__ quite __the__ balls__ that__ woman__ has.__ She__'__s __more __worthy__ of__ nobility__ than __most__ of__ the__ Ladies__ in__ Court__ combined.__ Search__ anywhere__ in__ history__ for__ a __Wyvern__ General,__ and__ a __woman __at __that, __who__ defied __the __King__ of __Bern. __Never__ was __there __one,__ and __never__ will __there__ be __another._" Kayleth seethed, reddening in shame. That he had been outdone by that peasant, that she was more knowledgeable than he, that she was the one who had removed the veil from his eyes rankled his pride. However, the woman was all the more admirable for it.

Kayleth would take great pleasure in feeding Sonia her own eyes, with a rusty spoon. The debate about whether they had souls or not be damned, he would have Canas heal her over and over so that she lived through his flaying of her skin. Then, Kayleth would crucify her and let her rot. The crucifix would be placed over a regular trading route, a stern warning to those who would step out of line and a reminder to the peasantry that their nobles will defend them against all that is not human. He trembled in anticipation.

"Are you alright?" Matthew whispered in concern.

"Matthew, make sure you remember that face. I'm going to make an example out of her." Kayleth whispered back.

"I only introduced you to Lord Nergal out of respect for your, former, rank. It seems I was mistaken… the Wyvern Generals have fallen so low." Sonia shook her head. The patronizing manner threatened to drive him to madness.

"Next time will be different! Please, one more chance!" Vaida said. It hurt him to hear her beg. It must hurt her terribly, too.

"Ha ha ha!" Sonia laughed. It was a mocking laugh meant to hurt and wound. "One more chance? Certainly you're skilled at begging, but not so skilled as to get one more chance. Ha ha ha… I haven't had a good laugh in a while now, but that was an excellent one, thank you... You stink of failure, Vaida. Get out of my sight, and be grateful you're but an outsider, spared of the Fang's judgment. Leave me to breathe in peace."

"Get down!" Matthew hissed. Kayleth cursed his pride for having worn his crimson cloak instead of the winter camouflage material that he had purchased for the rest of the army.

Lyn and Hector covered him with their own cloaks. Kayleth saw Vaida fly away at full speed, her fury evident in her wyvern's shrieks.

"Ursula, are you there?" Sonia said. Kayleth froze, for that was the name of the Blue Crow as reported by the Ostian spies. One of the Four Fangs was here.

"Of course, my Lady." Kayleth detected the voice of a tried and true killer. However, she did not have quite the same… joy in cruelty that Sonia had. Kayleth thought that she might yet be saved, like Linus could be, for instance. Legault would be cheered at the news.

"There are two types of people in this world, Ursula. Those chosen to lead and those only fit to serve: human refuse. That is all. I am of the former, a perfect specimen chosen by Lord Nergal himself…. You want to be like me, don't you, Ursula?"

"Yes, Lady Sonia." Kayleth cancelled the previous assessment of Ursula. The level of devotion in her voice left no doubt that she wanted not to be like Sonia, but to be Sonia. He was mildly concerned that Sonia's philosophy seemed much like his own. However, he did not think that those only fit to serve were human refuse.

Most people had a niche to occupy in human society. Humanity as a whole needed most people to be able to function, and humanity needed a lot more followers than they did leaders. Commoners traded the fruits of their labor for the protection and leadership of the nobility. Take any out, and there is no game, only the end of civilization.

"Then you must learn to use the refuse to your advantage. Treat them as equals and they will only drag you down. That woman Vaida is a good example. She treats the garbage as though they were people… truly the mark of a fool. You, however, are like me. Do not disappoint me, Ursula." Kayleth cancelled all his plans for Sonia. He would capture her, hand her to Vaida, and tell her what he had overheard. Surely a former Wyvern General had more than a few ideas about making an example of someone?

"Yes, Lady Sonia. I take my leave."

Kayleth watched as Ursula left the building. Eventually, Sonia was joined by a burly man in his middle age and a little girl with bright green hair.

"Mother! I just told father about my mission!"

The man, presumably the girl's father, and therefore Sonia's husband, was Brendan Reed. He reminded Kayleth of an aging Alpha male wolf. A dangerous breed of a man, but softening in his years and not quite in control of the pack.

"Sonia, I'm against this. It is too dangerous, and for a child at that…."

"… You're right. This would normally be a job for your sons. However, we've not seen them since their last report. So, my daughter will do this, and I will hear of no complaints from you."

Kayleth hoped that the two had come to their senses. It would save him a lot of trouble.

The man stayed silent. Kayleth saw a hint of doubt betray his face. Thought not his biological daughter, the man cared for the girl.

"Jaffar, come!" Sonia said, with every expectation that he would appear. How he would appear when Kayleth had not seen him enter the building was a mystery.

The Assassin emerged from the shadows of the corner of the roof, dumbfounding both Matthew and Kayleth. Kayleth's eyes asked Matthew why he couldn't do that and Matthew's eyes shot back that the man couldn't possibly be human.

"Jaffar? That's the one we faced at Dread Isle." Hector said.

"Jaffar, should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt?" the girl said.

"Must you be so discourteous?" Sonia rolled her eyes, with every expectation that Jaffar would shrug off the wound and do her bidding. "It is really quite irritating. You heard the King's request, did you not?"

"Yes… assassinate Prince Zephiel." Jaffar said.

Kayleth's heart froze. He knew the King was against the Prince succeeding him, but to be so bold as to plan an assassination…. They would have to hurry. The fate of Elibe was in the balance.

"What? The King wants to kill his own son?" Nino shouted.

"Nino, be quiet! Jaffar, you are to take Nino on this mission."

"… You're not serious?" Jaffar said. Kayleth detected a hint of doubt in his voice, so different from his normal tone in its aberration that Kayleth thought he had heard someone else.

"I'm serious. This girl is my daughter, and she must prove herself as soon as possible."

"… Don't do this. She's not ready."

"As long as you're with her, there should be no problem. There'll be no disagreement. We need the King in our debt. These are orders from Lord Nergal himself…. Nino, you know the consequences of failure, don't you?"

"Um… yes, mother."

"Then we're going to the manse. I'll provide more details for you on the way."

Sonia and the others left. The morph had a brief conversation with an Assassin and a Bishop, then left.

"Well… time to get back to our forces." Kayleth said. The group got up to leave.

The Assassin and the Bishop Kayleth had seen appeared before them. "Hello, trespassers. I bid thee welcome, in the name of our God, Lord Nergal." The Bishop said, and the Assassin cackled.

"You have beautiful skin, woman. Tell me, if I sliced you into lovely ribbons with this, would the pieces be as soft and delicate as silk?"

Kayleth gritted his teeth. These two were clearly beyond the realm of sanity. It was a pity he could not make an example of Sonia, but these two would serve just as well. The Assassin especially would die painfully for his transgression. A noble could do whatever he liked to dispose of madmen, and were encouraged to do so in the most spectacular way possible. As for the Bishop, he would receive the traditional death of heretics.

"Let's get out of this place. We've been discovered." Kayleth said calmly, stepping backwards. It would not do to show these animals his back.

"You won't be able to get out!" the Assassin said.

"Lord Nergal has been communicating with us. You will not be allowed to leave." The Bishop smiled, and warped himself and the Assassin out.

Kayleth and the rest of the group turned and ran back to where the rest of the army was hiding.

"Tactical analysis?" Marcus said, not commenting on their disarray.

"They number three scores at most, all holed up in separate buildings. We can take them. Even if reinforcements sent to the main gate comes back, they'll have a hundred at best. Three to one is good odds, especially since our forces are united and theirs isn't. We shouldn't worry too much about the barrier that's keeping us in."

"Alright, then. Our orders please, Kayleth." Lyn said.

"Deploy into urban warfare pattern squads. Alpha will watch for enemy reinforcements while keeping enemy troops off beta and gamma. Beta will clear the building to our immediate north and head east afterwards. Gamma will take the building to the south and head east afterwards. Rendezvous all forces to the secondary main entrance of the fortress, where alpha will wait, for the final assault on the northern buildings. Keep communications flowing and exercise constant vigilance. There is a particularly dangerous assassin here that you should avoid fighting one on one at all costs. You should all remember the briefing, anyways. Go!" Kayleth said, intending to lead squad alpha to the main entrance.

The snowstorm was terrible, the limited visibility and the cold taking its toll on Kayleth's troops. However, the Black Fang did not detect their approach.

Matthew opened the door to the closest building, and Guy killed the Warrior closest to the door as the rest of alpha slaughtered the card-playing and quite vulnerable archers.

Meanwhile, alpha and gamma passed the building and came into contact with Black Fang patrols. They numbered too few to put up any effective resistance, and did not even have time to raise the alarm.

"Fliers, intercept enemy Wyvern Knights!" Kayleth shouted. Everyone who could fire arrows did so, initiating the aerial confrontation, and Kayleth's fliers tore apart the Black Fang's aerial squadron.

"Gamma down that alley! Alpha, with me!" Kayleth shouted, and suddenly found himself face to face with a lone Swordmaster.

"Stand aside, Kayleth!" Hector shouted, with Isadora and Lowen supporting him by the side.

To their surprise, the Swordmaster started talking.

"Hmm… blood, red snow. I see potential in you, little lordling." Curiously, Kayleth couldn't detect killing intent in the voice or the body.

"Lordling?" Hector shouted, outraged, and charged. "I'll give you lordling!"

The Swordmaster's feet didn't move, but Hector's swing still missed. It was a close margin, and yet Kayleth could not help but feel uneasy.

A flicker of blood had appeared on Hector's neck and Kayleth panicked. "Serra, to Lord Hector, now!"

Hector's finger traced curiously over his wound. The cut was shallow, and the bleeding very light.

"As I said, you have potential. Perhaps if I wait. Yes… when you are strong and ripe for the taking." The Swordmaster nodded, twisting his body a little and making Isadora and Lowen's lances miss by the smallest of margins.

Kayleth had only seen such efficiency in movement, measured but natural, in only one woman, and not even that could compare to this Swordmaster's economy of movement. This Swordmaster was death incarnate, his body a machine designed for no other purpose than to kill, kill, kill, kill, and kill some more.

Now that he thought about it, the facial features were vaguely familiar, too.

"What are you saying?" Hector said, preparing for another attack. Erk's Elfire blast missed and so did Rath's three arrows.

"I'm saying that I will join you. Oh yes, I think your improved fighting form will serve well." The Swordmaster had the expression of the greatest pleasure, ecstasy even, and looked as though he was savoring the taste.

"I accept!" Kayleth shouted, knowing that the Swordmaster was, whoever he was, very dangerous. He did not emanate killing intent because killing was as natural as breathing. He was not tensed up, as mortals should be, because he had been on a thousand battlefields, and triumphed every time. A madman, yes, but one does not kill a madman who can be useful.

Madmen are put down after they outlive their use.

"You may know me as Karel. Hmm… you look like neither a warrior nor a spellcaster, but the smell of blood is rich in you. Tell me, what are you?"

Kayleth realized that this was the man his guide had talked about all those years ago, and took careful steps backwards, placing Hector in front of him. "I am Kayleth, tactician of this army. Are you… the Sword Demon?"

"Some do call me that." Karel nodded, looking amused.

"Then I have a message from Karla, that she's looking for you in the arenas."

Karel's expression softened for a flicker of time, but got back to that serene and lazy grin. "That child. Has she improved?"

"It was four years ago, I'm not sure she's even alive. Until today, I thought there was no room for improvement." Kayleth shuddered. This man would be, with a few more years of experience, as dangerous as his Lord father was.

"I look forward to seeing her, then. Please, direct this sword."

"For the moment, kill those that attack me and mine."

"It shall be done." Karel leapt forward and reached the lance range of an enemy General. Kayleth gulped. Unarmored swordsmen had no business facing heavily armored spearmen, Sword Demon or not.

The tactician gaped in wonder as Karel's sword separated the General's head from the rest of the body in one blindingly fast stroke. He stared slack-jawed as the backstroke decapitated a Sage and the backstroke of the backstroke disarmed a Paladin. In this context, 'disarm' did not mean normal disarm, but the arms flying kind of disarm.

Karel's sword flickered lazily twice more, and the Paladin tumbled off the horse, having no limbs to keep himself on the horse. Two more strokes saw to the death of two Wyvern Knights who had identified Karel as the primary threat, which was wise, and dived at him at full speed, which was suicide. Kayleth realized that this Sword Demon was even more dangerous than Linus was. Indeed, this man was perhaps as dangerous as his own father was. Kayleth thanked God for the sudden interest the man had taken in Hector, whatever his interest may be.

Squad beta joined him, having emptied the building in front of the secondary gates.

"To the gates! Prepare to repel reinforcements!"

Black Fang sentries holding the gates from the inside either fled or made their last stand.

A Hero came out of seemingly nowhere and knocked Oswin to the ground, tipping the heavy knight off balance. Kayleth was concerned. That never happened before, save with a ballista.

Erk was run through by the Hero's sword, and only the crossing dive maneuver by Florina and Farina saved him from certain death. Serra healed him immediately.

Florina moved to intercept, but nearly lost her arm to an axe that the Hero drew in a blur of metal. Farina went down as the axe damaged her Pegasus's wing badly, stopped from ending up a smudge on the wall only by virtue of using Hector's armored bulk to cushion the blow. "Lords, to the rear! Everyone else, stop that man!"

Eliwood moved to engage, and Kayleth swore that, if he didn't die there and then that he would kill him himself. He was at best a mediocre fighter and had just moved to engage a warrior who took down Oswin, a Sage, and two Falcoknights.

The Hero bent his knee and buried the sword, tip-first, in the snow.

"Harken." Isadora breathed.

"My Lord Eliwood." The Hero said.

"Harken!"

"An acquaintance of yours?" Kayleth said, the dry tone sending alarms through everyone's minds. It was the tone that threatened punishments for all if no one spoke up and satisfied his curiosity.

"Yes, this is Sir Harken, one of the Pheraen knights who followed Lord Elbert." Lowen said.

The knight and his Lord continued exchanging words until Eliwood gave Kayleth a thumbs-up.

It didn't matter. Eliwood was still going to be taught a lesson in due caution. His hands would get blisters from the quadruple laundry duty he had just earned himself. His arms would be so sore he wouldn't be able to hold even a rapier from the triple latrine duties.

Gamma finally rejoined the rest of the army.

"Shore up the gates! Let no one through! Fire, fire, fire! Gamma, Karel, with me!" Kayleth screamed as the roughly thirty or so Black Fang troops who had went to investigate the avalanche returned.

Legault unlocked the door, and dark magic coursed through the building. An Assassin was hit.

The Assassin was almost unfazed, and charged through the door. A Bishop supported him from the rear, a blinding ray of light crashing against Fiora.

"Karel, kill the Assassin. The rest of you, kill the Bishop!"

Karel complied flawlessly. At first.

A flash of light blinded him for a moment, a light that had emanated from the Assassin's sword. Karel still remembered the Assassin's stroke pattern and speed, and blocked, but the next stroke was anyone's guess. His only option was to fall back, and he didn't have the space to fall back enough that he'd be out of reach.

The Mani Katti whipped out to intercept the Light Brand, as Kayleth realized the sword must be. A javelin from Marcus pierced the man's leg. Karel recovered and dislodged the man's sword-arm.

Pent was engaged in a significant magical confrontation with the Bishop, an engagement in which the Mage General triumphed, burning the Bishop's body and leaving him screaming on the ground.

"The barrier has disappeared." Pent said, breathing heavily.

"All forces, search for the Fire Emblem. No chores for a week to anyone who finds it first. Except Lowen and Rebecca, though, you still have to cook." Kayleth shouted. Then, he whispered to Matthew, "Have these two chained and healed. I will make an example of these madmen… surely these assassins have a crucifix lying around somewhere. Fetch Canas for me. Bring me a rusted spoon, four big nails, and build a pyre, too."

He didn't really want to rearrange the schedules for the chore. People in the army thought he arranged it however he pleased but in reality it took a lot of time to configure.

Besides, he would have his hands full with the coordination and logistics of the forced march to the Prince's manse. That didn't even count the time he had to spend making an example of the two madmen. Kayleth would set the crucifixion in the main barracks of the fortress; it would be unwise to risk having Alice see the examples.

Black Fang reinforcements would could not miss the examples, nor could they miss the meaning of the examples. They would tremble in fear.

As Kayleth had hoped, Rebecca found the Fire Emblem. She was given a medal for her troubles. Handing out meaningless trinkets was one of the easiest, and cheapest, ways of controlling people.

* * *

><p>There's a huge buzz about Skyrim, that it will be Game of the Year, that it's ten out of ten, etc etc. I would've agreed, but then I took an arrow to the knee. Speaking of which, I hope that joke takes an arrow to the knee, cuz it's getting old.<p>

I disagree.

Skyrim **would** be an excellent game.

If Bethesda remembered to patch their sh$t up, and made Elder Scrolls: Skyrim instead of Lagging Scrolls: Skyrim!

I do not recommend it for the PS3, absolute nightmare after forty hours or so. You have to save and reboot the system every hour or so.

They got the minimum and recommended requirements for the PC version wrong, too. Seriously, Bethesda's quality control department people all have sh!t for brains! Absolute nightmare after sixty hours or so.

Either that, or the management has sh!t for brains, cuz you know that crazy lag brings down the brand image in seconds. Hard to build, so easy to tear down. If they knew, they shouldn't have released an incomplete crap of a game! I can literally wipe my ass with 11/11/11!

Skyrim for GOTY? We talking about the same Skyrim? My ass will be GOTY b4 a pile of bullsh!t like Skyrim becomes GOTY!

Damn you Bethesda! Eat sh!t and die!

Sincerely,

Your loyal fan

I know that was completely unrelated, but really, reconsider Skyrim if you were going to buy it or hold it off until they fix it. I heard similar, though not as bad, issues for the 360 as well. Uncharted 3 is an excellent game, btw, much more worthy of $60 than Skyrim. There's a Metal Gear HD collection that's $50, I think, and a far better usage of your money and time. The new Zelda, of course, excellent, Ocarina's trueborn successor, for $60. Point is, there are far better alternatives to $60 on Skyrim.

Obviously, there are some people who haven't had a problem with their versions of Skyrim, especially people playing on the 360 or the even more expensive variants of gaming computers. Good for them. But why risk it?


	39. The Hope of a Nation

Kayleth laughed, trying not to make it too obvious and masking his mirth with the violin.

His sister, contrary to her opinion, was a terrible singer. Of course, all children are terrible singers, not having quite enough lung-capacity or the mind to process the lyrics and imprint their emotions in the song.

She was still trying very hard to impress Eliwood, though. That left Marquess Pherae to keep up the straight face, because a smile now would easily devolve into laughter.

Kayleth swore, not for the first time, to kill his parents for what they had done to Alice.

He didn't particularly care for what they had done to him. As a matter of fact, he appreciated them for what they had done to him. Kayleth was not so delusional to think that he would have been as successful without the training they gave him. He survived a number of magical attacks thanks to the pain-resistance training his mother gave him, torturing him with magic over and over so that he would develop the iron will and knowhow to overcome most magical assaults.

Kayleth's numerous beatings had also saved his life on a number of occasions, his ability to ignore pain when necessary granting him the reaction speed to roll away from the danger instead of being paralyzed by the pain.

Pain was also a good teaching tool. He had memorized the Codex so that he wouldn't get whipped for not knowing it. Kayleth knew military history back and forth. His experience with his father's favored mercenary company, traveling around Elibe for nearly three and a half years, gave him the experience, knowledge, and knack for improvisation that preserved his life on countless occasions.

They were the reason that Lyndis's Legion stood victorious over Lundgren. They were the reason Kayleth had managed to get Eliwood and Hector to survive so long. Kayleth remembered the pain, yes, but he could not argue with the results. His relative lack of humanity that most people took for granted gave him the determination to overcome great odds, making him a greater force multiplier than most professional tacticians were.

Kayleth forgave them, even loved them and appreciated them, for what they had done to him.

That did not extend to what they had done to Alice. Kayleth would, granted the chance, rip them limb from limb for what they had done to Alice. He knew it was to train the heir and the spare, but the images of Alice in pain burned through his head and boiled his blood over. In Kayleth's hands, his parents would not die quickly. He would drown them, revive them, do it again… and that would just be warm-up.

Only when they were dead would his sister feel safe. If that was the result, Kayleth would announce proudly that he was a kinslayer, a matricide and a patricide, hated by men and gods alike. He would spear their heads and put them on the highest tower he could find. If that sent him to hell, so be it. He would lead a revolution against the gods, starting in hell.

As far as Kayleth was concerned, the Eliminean God was a hypocrite. That God was either a sadist or an impotent. He had seen too much of Elibe to think otherwise. The two traits benevolence and omnipotence, supposing that God actually existed, were mutually exclusive. In fact, when he died and he found that God existed, Kayleth would do all he could to kill God. He was sure that a dog would be a much better God than the current God was.

"Kayleth, you're playing it all wrong!"

The words threw Kayleth back into reality. He realized that his emotions had seeped over into his violin, full of bottled-up rage, brooding, and violence.

"Oops." Kayleth smiled apologetically. He realized that Lyn was in the audience, and was looking at him, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Alice, let's stop. People need to get back to preparing the wagons." Kayleth said, picking her up with one arm and stowing away the violin with the other.

For the time being, he'd just have to settle with Nergal's blood. Nergal, who dared hurt Lyn and Marquess Hausen. Nergal, who sought to start an international war in Elibe. Nergal, who dared try to summon dragons back to Elibe, an Elibe with Alice and Lyn.

It was one thing to say 'let Elibe burn', and quite another to say 'let Alice and Lyn burn'.

He ignored Alice's protests and held her tight to his chest, willing heat into the cold body. Kayleth headed to his wagon, and pored over the map to find yet more shortcuts to the Prince's manse. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.

It would take decades for Elibe to recover from an international war. That was almost as unacceptable as another Scouring. Lyn and his sister would live in squalor for the rest of their lives. Prince Zephiel had to be saved, at all costs.

* * *

><p>Forced march in winter was nasty business, especially if the one directing it was Kayleth.<p>

When Kayleth enforces forced march in a serious manner, there is no such thing as rest. The wagons are driven in shifts. Horses too tired to continue are killed or sold, replaced by new horses in the next city or town they reached. Pegasii and wyverns were spared the same treatment only because they were too valuable to lose. By the end of the third day on the march, all horses save Rath's had been replaced.

Even Alice's complaints for warm food and sleep on a stationery platform were ignored. Kayleth had been five seconds from losing control and screaming at his sister before Lyn whisked her away.

Everyone knew what was at stake, though.

If the Prince died, an international war would begin. That war would fuel quintessence to Nergal. Nergal would open the Gate. Elibe would burn.

The problem was that the Prince's manse was so damnably far from the Black Fang fortress in the mountains. Not for the first time since leaving the fortress, a string of curses erupted from Kayleth's mouth. Those who heard his rant trembled.

There was no doubt that terrible things would happen to those who slowed the journey. Kayleth had promised them as much, while explaining the consequences of their tardiness. He was even considering ferrying troops by air. A message would be more convenient, but the problem was that none of them were supposed to be in Bern.

Even if the message got to the Prince in time, the end result would be the same. The guards would not take the threat seriously, or worse, may already have been suborned by the King and his agents. They were the chosen champions of the Archsage himself. Only they knew the situation clearly enough.

Kayleth marveled at the diversity of the army, formed of people from all walks of life.

There was the grizzled old veteran, senior knight of his realm, who fought to fulfill his promise to his Lord's grandfather, father, and mother.

There was the commoner turned knight who had only joined to afford a cure for his ailing wife.

There was the Lord, cast down by his parents' unwarranted, and frankly stupid, generosity to become a mercenary. And by his revenge-seeking fallen prince was the orphaned Bishop, loyal to the last.

There was the mage, set out to prove himself to his great master and, if Kayleth guessed correctly, his first love.

There was the village girl dragged out of her peaceful village by promises of adventure. By her side were her childhood sweetheart, now a knight, and probably, her long-lost pirate brother. Kayleth couldn't quite see the resemblance but Wil and Rebecca had both insisted that Dart was actually Dan, and they had better eyes than he did.

There was the womanizing knight who rode forward in the name of his liege he loved and for the safety of his commoner family.

There was the merchant Hector and Kayleth had dragooned into long-term service. Personally, Kayleth didn't think he would have made it much longer as a merchant anyways, his skills at bartering was noteworthy, and not in the good way.

There was the assassin and thief, betrayed by the changed nature of the group he had murdered friends for and seeking redemption for those in the group he still loved.

There was the scholar who had set out for an expedition of the Dread Isle and found himself caught in a struggle worthy of legend.

There was the Lord who wanted to help find the father of his best friend. That turned into rage against those that would bring war to his realm, and promise of bloody retribution against the man who would hurt his brother. Kayleth could sympathize with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

There was the Warrior, son of a Merchant Prince of the Western Isles, seeking the meaning of life.

There was the knight who, witnessing the growth of the Lord he was supposed to guard, now bet the future on him.

There was the Swordmaster, out only for blood and the promise of powerful opponents.

There was the cleric, now a Bishop, abandoned by her parents and despised by her peers, finding a niche in a group that accepted all willing men and women.

There was the axeman from the Western Isles, looking for nothing other than the next fight, the next meal, the next bed, and the next payday.

There was the Etrurian Lady, who had finally found her wayward brother and found him to be a very different man.

There was the Dame knight of Pherae, grieving the loss of her Lord, and only recently reunited with the man she loves. It was only to find him broken but not, Isadora and Kayleth thought, quite beyond repair.

There was the renegade Wyvern Knight, persecuted for his rare sense of justice, who found himself wielding his lance against the King he had once sworn loyalty to.

There was the Lady, her Sacaen heritage and her Lycian birthright juxtaposing each other. The young woman was rejoined with her lost family and a birthright she had trouble accepting. She now sought vengeance for the sake of her new duties and the debt she owed a friend.

There was the young knight commander, eager to persecute his own duty to protect his Lady and defend his realm.

There was the fledgling, now not so fledgling, Pegasus Knight who wanted only to follow her best friend and support her. She withstood the pressure admirably and rose to the occasion.

There was the sister who, having lost all of her subordinates, joined the army to avenge her comrades and protect her sister.

There was the young knight, dragged into the conflict by the simple fact that his realm had no one left, now proving himself in the eyes of his mentor and his Lord.

There were the siblings, possessed of a strange but deadly power, with a noose tied around their necks at all times. Kayleth had yet to discover who they really were and what their secret was, but he was growing less wary of them. His father would have said that he was becoming soft.

There was the ever directionless Giant of Caelin, a knight out to prove to the world that he still had it, still had the skills, power, cunning, and will to lay low his fellow man.

There was the mercenary, who sought gold but found her estranged sisters.

There was the Bernese princess, daughter of a Duke, saved from her fate by an army which was a gross amalgam of outcasts, idealistic lords, renegades, commoners, professionals, and knights. It was a delicious twist of irony.

There was the spy, who had planned to abandon everything for the one he loved. Now, he lived for no other reason than to avenge his love, making a Faustian Pact with the morally dubious tactician.

There was the Mage General of Etruria, a pinnacle of worldly power, seeking to contest his master's rival. His long time friend, Guardian of Nabata, and his cheerful not quite Lady, but Lady, wife followed him.

There was the Lord, the idealistic youth learning of the harsh realities of life and that the prince doesn't necessarily save his father in the end.

Then there was Kayleth, veteran of now over a hundred battles. Blinded by his pride, he had committed crimes worthy of mention in history. He now sought redemption, and the safety of those he loved. Kayleth had nearly succumbed to the pressure, but found unexpected strength in learning what it is to be human.

Fortunately, Kayleth knew, he hadn't escaped his identity as future Duke of Hamor long enough to have let humanity weaken him. Elibe would not see a second Scouring, no matter the cost. Kayleth would do anything for redemption, and everyone under his power was a chess piece.

The technical goal of chess is to defeat the enemy King.

In reality, one only had to read the player, outsmart him, and defeat him.

Kayleth refused to let Nergal do that to him. All of his pieces were, ultimately, expendable. The least he could do was win, and preserve the lives of as many of his soldiers as possible.

He thanked his parents for the strength of his resolve, the ability to calculate, the experience to be victorious, and the chains and shackles of his duty.

* * *

><p>Si vis pacem para bellum. This was the guiding rationale behind all centralized powers' government policies. The two great powers, for most of the last millennium, were Bern and Etruria. Their plays to keep the balance of power is called the "Great Game". The magi counter the wyvern knights and the conscripted peasants' sheer numbers counter magi.<p>

However, the population of Bern was at least twice that of Etruria. Therefore, the Great Game involved other nations allying with Etruria to counter that advantage when necessary.

The buildup of military forces, their upkeep, and the detraction of their potential contribution to society set back economic and intellectual advances by only God knew how much. Feudalism had lasted for over a millenium.

However, nobody wanted to return to 61 A.S. when one Emperor ruled over the whole continent by the vagaries of marriage, conquest, and ties of loyalty. That Emperor set the reconstruction of Elibe back by near a century. He ruled only for three years.

Needless to say, he was defeated in battle, captured, and ripped to pieces so that his body could be scattered to the four corners of Elibe. Such was the people's hate for that Emperor that to speak his name, even in this day, was taboo.

Disarmament was considered, negotiated, and even agreed upon. It didn't work out too well. It resulted in the predictable bouts of 'he started it' when the nobles decided to arm themselves again.

As with any significant group of human beings without a common foe, the people of Elibe waged war on each other for a millennium. Kayleth could not see any method to overcome this barrier to human development. In any case, he was bred and trained to be an apex predator in an Elibe that saw constant warfare. It made sense that his mind couldn't and wouldn't think of anything that throws him off the top of the food chain.

But there were ways to mitigate the effects of constant warfare, and that was a good peacetime ruler. Kayleth saw that in the Crown Prince.

He had seen him only briefly, and it was when he was young. Everything about his bearing was different from the King's. By all accounts, he was an excellent scholar and a capable swordsman. A Warrior King in the tradition of Hartmut himself. He was a tad naïve for a Prince, as this conflict they were currently embroiled in proved, but that would be corrected by the passing of time and the gathering of capable vassals, such as Kayleth. There was a reason his father was known as the Bloody Hawk, other than the family crest. He was one of the nobles who took care of the King's problems. Kayleth's ancestors all served in the same position, and he was trained to continue that tradition.

However, Bern stood on the precipice of change. Many of the factors that required strong central leadership during the Scouring was absent in this era. It was unthinkable to grant a voice to the uneducated peasantry, of course, but it was time for the King to exercise less arbitrary power over the nobles and the scholar-gentry. Increased political inclusiveness would lead to greater economic inclusiveness, and lead Bern to the second Golden Age.

A great portion of the academia thought along similar lines. The greatest obstacles were the King and the dominant conservative faction of the Conclave.

Bern had been through hundreds of rebellions. All but three were quashed ruthlessly.

Kayleth had no intention to start a rebellion. He intended to start a revolution. Any simpleton can start a rebellion. Few could start a revolution with a guiding set of principles and ideology that people could rally behind. Zephiel would be the face of the revolution. There were enough liberals in the Conclave that they had a fighting chance. They were only waiting for the right time. Indeed, Kayleth had already planned seven initial battles the revolutionary army would fight against the loyalists. All seven involved one-sided massacres that would even the odds.

For those plans to come to fruition, for their hopes to be fulfilled, Prince Zephiel had to live. His life was no longer his, it was public property.

Kayleth blew his horn, and bellowed, "Pick up the pace! My dead grandmother was faster than this!"

Never mind that he had never seen his grandmother.

* * *

><p>"Finally, the Prince's manse." Kayleth sighed in relief.<p>

"Kayleth, the lights are out." Legault said, a hint of unease betraying his apprehension.

"It's night for a reason, Legault."

"Yes… but all the lights are out."

Kayleth thought for a moment, and got himself to stop his denial.

"Siege pattern squads, alpha to the west and beta to the east! Gamma, task force one to the west and task force two to the east!"

Fortunately, the army had arrived expecting a battle.

"Marcus, I'm leaving alpha with you. Do not engage enemy leadership without my permission, though." Kayleth said, giving Marcus the communication stones.

His two squads were preparing to breach. Kayleth was fairly certain that the Prince was already dead. However, he had to be sure. If there was the slightest chance that the Prince lived, it was his duty to investigate the matter.

"Merlinus, with me! Drive the wagon up the stairs!" Kayleth said. Matthew opened the eastern gate.

Oswin jumped in, and took a terrible blow as two Sages attempted to boil through his armor. Serra waved her mend staff, chanting. Dorcas sent a hand-axe into one of them as Wil's arrow found its mark in the other Sage's face.

"Oswin, can you move?"

"No problem," the General grunted.

"Kent, Sain, clear the way, but don't go too far. Heath, Farina, guard the rear. Charge!"

As they continued their advance, Kayleth realized that Black Fang forces were scattered all over the place. The biggest group he had encountered thus far was two armored knights with an archer. If they had killed the Prince, they would be withdrawing en masse.

Divided and much of their attention on finding the Prince, Black Fang assassins were easy prey.

"Kayleth, this is Marcus."

"I hear you, go ahead, Marcus."

"We're a little bogged down here but we should be able to get through without casualties."

"Same here. The latest intelligence says that two of their Four Fangs are here. If you see them, concentrate all fire on them. If possible, retreat to a safe holding position."

"Understood."

The squad turned the first corner and Kayleth was surprised by an Elfire blast that engulfed him.

Kayleth sneered. It was a pathetic attempt on his life. His mother had, through the use of Talismans and her 'training', invested quite a bit in his magic resistance. Whomever cast the spell at him was a rank amateur at best. Kayleth would personally kill the caster and spit on his prana.

Kayleth found himself face to face with a thirteen or fourteen year old girl. She looked very scared, and Kayleth thought she only got around to her first kill today.

"Wait." The girl shouted. "Are you here to protect the Prince?"

"Yes."

Hope kindled in the girl's eyes. "He's in the Master Suite, not far from here. Please, you have to save him!"

Kayleth detected none of the telltale signs of deception or insincerity. He held the torch closer to the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nino. I was sent here to kill the Prince." Nino looked ashamed of herself.

Kayleth took advantage of her momentary lapse in combat vigilance and disarmed her.

The girl stumbled and backed into the corner of her already small hiding spot.

"I want to offer you a contract." Kayleth said, fingering the Afa's Drops in his pocket. Athos had said that he'd know when to use it. He had the feeling that this girl deserved it, for whatever reason. Far be it for him to second-guess the Archsage.

"What kind? I told you, I can't-"

"Not the kind you're used to. I want to offer you a chance for redemption, a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the divine and those of mere mortals. A chance to fight for a cause greater than yourself."

"… What have I got to offer in return?" Nino said, trembling.

"Absolute obedience, and your service as a mage. Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Kayleth considered for a moment, before replying, "No. You've been manipulated before. You can be manipulated again. I believe you're a fundamentally good person. However, you need guidance. If you don't accept, I'll snap your neck. You made an attempt on my Prince's life, you must pay."

"I'm only fourteen years old!" she shouted in shock.

"Life isn't fair." Kayleth shrugged. "Thus is Elibe, and this is the lot of humanity. The world is unequal. Few are born rich most are born poor. Some are born smart, most are born stupid. Few are given choice, most are slaves to their fate. Some are born to be beautiful, most are born to be plain or ugly. Difference and diversity are the defining qualities of mankind. For you, it's time to atone, or take my hand, and be given a choice in shaping your life, to be part of a group that will save humanity. You may yet be one of Elibe's saviors."

"I don't want to die." Nino whispered.

"Then live, and redeem yourself." Kayleth offered Nino his hand.

Nino took it with both hands.

"I am Kayleth, a Baron of Caelin, peer of this realm, and tactician of this army. With this contract, you, Nino, will serve me for the duration of this campaign and obey me in all things. As you will perform your duties for me, I will perform my duties for you. I will shelter and protect you as best I can. I will reward your loyalty with loyalty, your service with protection, your courage with honor, and your treachery with retribution. So help me, God."

"… What was that?"

"A shortened and altered version of a Lord's oath to his vassal. Now come, we have a Prince to save." Kayleth lifted Nino on the back of his wyvern.

She was very light. Kayleth wondered if his judgment was being clouded, but Nino could do little when he was right next to her.

Kayleth found his squad picking off the remnants of the Black Fang raiders, having secured the Master Suite. "Oswin, hold the line and don't move. Is the Prince inside?"

"Yes." Erk answered for him, Oswin being occupied with a Swordmaster. There was no way a steel sword could hurt Oswin, but just in case. "Who's your friend?"

"Not my friend. My newest vassal, Nino, late of the Black Fang. Nino, be a dear and attack anyone who tries to get past this line. Erk, watch her." Kayleth said, and got in the Prince's room. His tone made it quite clear what Erk was to do if Nino stepped out of line.

The tactician found Zephiel with Hector and Lyn.

The Prince had a sword in his hand, and was keeping Hector and Lyn away from him.

"My Prince." Kayleth kneeled.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kayleth liked it. His voice would need the same steel when he ordered his army forward against the King. The Prince was Prince for a reason. Kayleth briefly savored his presence in greatness, a true heir of Hartmut, and rightful master of Bern.

"We have not been introduced, your Highness, but I am Kayleth, formerly of Winterfell. You might know me better as-"

"Calgar's son… I saw you before. The rumor mill has it that you were sighted in Lycia."

"Yes, your Highness… I found that I could not serve as your father's Hawk. Anyhow, you are safe, my Prince. Please remain in the closet until further notice. We will take care of these assassins. Hector, Lyn, back to the front. Nothing gets to this room, not even a fly."

"Farewell, your Highness." Lyn said, and dashed out of the room.

"Adieu, your Highness." Hector said, and lumbered after her as best he could.

"Well, your Highness. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to see you again in this lifetime, and therefore… please, do not die. You cannot die. Further, please forget you ever saw us. There would be diplomatic, ah… complications if you claim you saw me and a Lycian army. If I do get a chance, I'll have a chat with you after the battle. Once again, stay in the closet!" Kayleth ran after Lyn and Hector.

Of all the things he had expected to see outside, Nino shielding Jaffar with her own body was not one of them.

"Jaffar!" Kayleth said.

The Assassin gave no answer.

"Wil, aim at the girl."

"What? But…"

"Jaffar, was it? You obviously care for the girl. I'm willing to give you a choice. You know one of us will get her before you can get to us. Now, there's a way that won't happen. Go kill Ursula, the Blue Crow, and you have my word that Nino will be safe."

"You can't do that! Ursula is dangerous!" Nino said, pleading.

Jaffar gave a curt nod, and vanished.

"Everyone, advance in formation!"

The crash of thunder marked the beginning of the battle between Ursula and Jaffar. Soon enough, they came in view of the duel.

Nino had made an understatement when she said Ursula was dangerous. However, Jaffar was far more dangerous. Ursula was bleeding all over, and her horse was on its last leg. That said, Jaffar had injuries even before the duel and was clearly relying on some superhuman power to even stand. Kayleth could find no other explanation for it.

Jaffar evaded a desperate bolt, and his knives carved out Ursula's throat, and that was that.

"Aim. Kill him if he moves." Kayleth quickly directed a killzone of arrows and magic.

"Kayleth, you promised-"

"I promised your safety, not his." Kayleth snapped at Nino. "Now, be quiet, if you wish him to live."

"Why haven't you killed me?" Jaffar said, calmly tearing off parts of Ursula's clothes to dress his wounds.

"Yes, why haven't we killed him yet?" Matthew spat.

"Just give me the order, Kayleth. I'll tear him limb from limb." Hector growled.

"Wait, he didn't kill the Prince… and that means he is capable of change." Lyn said.

"So naïve… do you know how many of your friends I killed? Thirty five Ostian spies killed in the last month alone. A dozen of your Pheraen knights. Twenty two Etrurian agents two days ago. Need I go on?" Jaffar said, his face indicating that he fully expected them to kill him.

"… Secure the manse. Wil, Rebecca, Serra, Matthew, Oswin, ah, and Nino, stay."

"What? Did you even hear what he just said?" Matthew's eyes looked like they might pop out.

"Yes. It sounds like he would be a wonderful person to have under my thumb." A trace of a smile ghosted along Kayleth's lips. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I know how to control him."

Kayleth tested his theory further and made to crush Nino's neck from behind. Nino couldn't see it, but Jaffar could, and he almost jumped forward in what would have been a futile attempt to save her.

Kayleth's hand stopped a few inches from Nino's neck, and rested on her shoulder instead. Jaffar sent him a glare that, if converted into magical will, could probably burn through him.

"That's nonsense. I'm going to kill him right here and now!" Hector surged forward, but Kayleth tripped him. Eliwood jumped on top.

"Get out of the way, Eliwood!"

"Hector, calm yourself!"

"Please, forgive him! Can't you see he's not even drawn his weapon?" Nino said.

"Curious… why haven't you drawn your weapon?" Kayleth asked.

"… I have no targets."

At that moment, Jaffar truly seemed lost, as if just realizing that he no longer had a list.

"What do you say to making a contract with me?" Kayleth said.

"Kayleth, we'll have to watch our back all the time." Matthew hissed.

"No, no, we only need to watch Nino's back all the time. After all, she's so young and… fragile. Don't you agree, Jaffar? Now, as to the contract… you do whatever I tell you to do, and in return, I promise you that Nino will live through this."

"Done." Jaffar said, with the haste of a man grasping at straws.

"Wait a second, this is a matter that affects the whole army. I think we should get a vote, and I mean the leaders of this army" Hector said.

Kayleth turned and read Eliwood and Lyn. Kayleth saw that Eliwood and Lyn were all for second chances. They were fools to do so, but then, this was Kayleth's second chance, too. He'd be a hypocrite if he denied them the choice. Kayleth was sometimes a hypocrite, but that didn't mean he liked it. He nodded. "I agree. Who votes to keep him, for now?"

Eliwood and Lyn raised their hands. Hector blinked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, no worries. We'll keep a very, very tight leash on him…."

"Bah! When has it come to this? Alright, you live, for now! Remember, I'll be watching you! You're nothing more than a tool, and it won't do to break a tool. You're forgiven for nothing." Hector spat and walked away.

"That's good, isn't it, Nino?" Lyn said.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you!" Nino said.

"Matthew, take shifts with Legault and watch that man at all times. I don't care if he's taking a shit, eyes are on him at all times." Kayleth whispered.

"This is a mistake, Kayleth." Matthew hissed back.

"You can do whatever you like with him, but only after we have finished Nergal. Don't you think it would be a delicious irony if Nergal was killed by his Angel of Death? Now, go secure the manse."

Kayleth saw Zephiel emerge. He glared at Jaffar, and he slithered out of sight. "My Prince. The manse is secured. The battle is ours." Kayleth shooed Matthew and Nino away. "I thought I told you to stay in the closet, your Highness."

"I would like to know what happened tonight."

"Is than an order, my Prince?"

"If need be, yes."

"Very well. The Black Fang was hired by your father, the King of Bern, to kill you. The assassins who were sent to kill you got cold feet at the last moment, which is why you're alive. We arrived in time to kill those who were sent to kill the assassins meant for you."

"That's treason." The Prince hissed.

"I have no reason to lie, my Prince. The short version is that an evil mage called Nergal controls the Black Fang and wants to spark an international war. To do that, he needed the King in his debt."

"This is… hard to accept. My father would-"

"He would, and you know it, my Prince. Now, I think those lights outside mean that reinforcements are en route. I take your leave, your Highness. Ah, and there is a simple way to repay this debt. Mention our presence to no one. Good luck, and once again, don't die."

Kayleth and the Lords left, heading to the forest where their caravan was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty." Kayleth kneeled, and kissed her hand.<p>

It was the morning after the attack on the manse. The servants had cleaned the place quite well. If it wasn't for the fact that he had fought the battle yesterday, he wouldn't have thought that there was any bloodshed here.

"You… you're Duke Calgar's son." Queen Hellene flinched away. Kayleth's father was a known leader of the conservative faction of the Conclave, opposed to the succession of Zephiel for his 'weak disposition' and radically egalitarian ideals.

Kayleth sighed. "Yes, your Majesty. Your Majesty should also note, I ran away. I am Kayleth, formerly of Winterfell, and now of Caelin, Lycia. My God is Elimine's God, my profession is war, and my King is your son. Please refrain from telling anyone that you saw me."

"You're the one who drove off the thieves yesterday?"

Kayleth saw that someone had forgotten to mention that the thieves numbered in the scores and that they were well-armed assassins. "Your Majesty is astute, as always."

"Then you have my gratitude. None shall know of you. Now, the Emblem!"

"Your Majesty, haven't you heard? Last night, a-" Eliwood began, only to be cut off by the Queen.

"Yes, yes, some trifling business about a few assassins. Now, the Emblem."

Louise handed the Fire Emblem to the Queen of Bern. She studied it for a moment, and exclaimed, "Ah. Without a doubt, this is the Fire Emblem! Ha ha! Now, Zephiel holds the rightful claim to the throne! Never Guinevere!"

"Queen Hellene…" Eliwood said.

"Ah, yes, your reward. The road to the Shrine of Seals?"

"I have a pressing question to ask first. What is his Royal Highness Prince Zephiel to you?"

Kayleth's heart stopped. This was, without a doubt, a clear sign that Eliwood had outlived his usefulness. When they got out of here, he was going to tear him limb from limb and feed him to the dogs. Kayleth hissed at Eliwood, glaring.

"… I beg your pardon?" the Queen's voice dropped an octave, turning deadly serious. Kayleth did not like the way this conversation was going. Seriously, he was going to feed Eliwood to the dogs.

"His Highness Zephiel is your trueborn son, correct? Or is he, like the Fire Emblem, nothing more than a tool for securing the throne?" Right now, Kayleth's fondest fantasy involved stringing Eliwood upside down and breaking every bone in his body one by one. Veins popped up all over his face, his fury and blood pressure threatening to make him explode. Eliwood was clearly insane to speak thus in front of the Queen who, with but a word, could have all of their heads. Kayleth knew Eliwood's ideals were dangerous, but only to himself and not to others. Now, he threatened to kill them all. Eliwood was now the primary threat to the army. Kayleth wondered if the Queen would mind if he broke the red-haired Lord's neck right now.

"How dare you! Such insolence I've never seen in my life! To whom do you think you are speaking?" The Queen yelled.

"This has nothing to do with title! You're free to possess your desires and aspirations. However, your own son… how can you do anything that places his life in danger?"

"What? What do you mean? Of what are you speaking?"

"Didn't you hear him? Assassins nearly killed-"

"Enough, Hector, Lyn, we're leaving."

Eliwood was, of the moment, on top of Kayleth's most wanted list. Dead was fine, but preferably alive and chained somewhere. The willful brat had just forsaken his duty to his people, risked the lives of everyone in the room, and for what? In real world terms, he had just sentenced all Pheraens to death.

"Wait right there! We're not finished! Someone, stop those insolent children!"

Kayleth desperately tried to salvage the debacle. "My Queen, please forgive that idiot's words. He is my servant and I will see to having his tongue removed momentarily. Now, if you could only give me the-"

"Get out, out!" The Queen screamed.

Kayleth was escorted, none too gently, outside.

"Lord Pent, Lady Louise… I've ruined a perfect opportunity. I apologize." Eliwood said.

"An apology is not going to cut it! You fool, you have doomed us all, and for what?" Kayleth screamed, and grabbed hold of Eliwood's right arm. With a swift motion he cracked it at the elbow and dislocated his shoulder. Kayleth then grabbed Eliwood's head and slammed it against the wall. A savage kick caved in ribs, and another stomp took the left knee. Eliwood didn't have a chance to scream.

Hector punched Kayleth off Eliwood, dazing him for a moment. Kayleth was used to pain, though, and quickly rebounded to continue the execution. He had every intention of beating Eliwood to death. Hector yelled, "What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Kayleth, stop! That's an order!" Lyn had to be furious to give him an order, but Kayleth didn't much care. He was going to kill Eliwood. More specifically, he'd beat him to death, breaking as many bones as he could in the process.

Pent started healing Eliwood. Hector had his axe in his hands.

"Are you serious? That ignorant, uneducated, and self-righteous filth just ruined the only hope we have to wield the Divine Weapons against Nergal! The Queen might very well give the order to have us all hanged right now, and that's not even the most pressing issue here! If the second Scouring comes about, it's that bastard's fault! Him, a Marquess? Hah! You're kidding yourselves! He just signed the execution of all his subjects! I hope this place has an Iron Maiden and the Queen puts it to good use!"

"He said nothing I did not agree with. You're the one who's acting rashly. Are you sure you're the tactician? You should be thinking of ways to salvage the situation. Hurting Eliwood serves no purpose, as ill-advised as his actions were." Pent said.

"It does serve a purpose! It'll help me think clearly, and so far, the only way I can think of to salvage the situation is to serve his head on a silver platter to the Queen and beg like a dog for forgiveness!"

"Queen Hellene has changed… before she got married, she wanted only to be a good mother and wife." Louise said, seemingly oblivious to the conflict.

"His parents are alive, and they're both awful. I feel sorry for the Prince…." Lyn said, trying to direct his focus away from Eliwood.

"Wait, put the axe away, Hector. He's right… even if it was just, I should not have said it. I angered the Queen, and we now have no hope in Bern." Eliwood said, having been healed by Pent.

"See? Even that retarded cockroach knows that he screwed us all! Where was your common sense five minutes ago, you sack of horse shit?"

"It's over and done with. Do your job and think of a way to get us out of this situation." Hector said. He still presented a mass of armor and muscles that Kayleth was unlikely to get past unarmed.

"Go no farther."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Queen Hellene.

"Your Majesty, I can explain-"

The Queen put up a hand, stopping Kayleth. Kayleth feared for their lives. He swore he'd drag Eliwood into hell with him if it was the last thing he did. The fact that a lot of people would join them shortly afterwards was of little comfort to him. Kayleth had failed, again, his people, his realm, his sister, Lyn, his Prince, his duty. He trembled, and sank to the ground. He couldn't even summon the will to get up and kill the woman who would order their execution.

"What are you… where are your guards, your Majesty?" Eliwood said, standing up as best he could. Kayleth blinked. The Queen had to be an idiot to come without guards.

Hellene blinked. "What happened to you?"

"I tripped." Eliwood was sorely mistaken if he thought that would buy Kayleth's forgiveness.

"I see." Hellene raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Eliwood, yes? Take this book and this seal. My reward to you."

Kayleth thought he had finally gone mad, but the expressions on everyone else's faces told him that he was not hallucinating.

"… Pardon me, your Majesty, but… what is the book and the seal?" Pent stammered out.

"Yes… I don't understand, your Majesty. Please, enlighten us." Kayleth said, daring to hope.

"The book has the map to the Shrine of Seals. The seal is a Bernese heirloom I was saving for my son, but… I have an instinct, and it tells me that you need it more. Furthermore, your path will stay clear for a week of Bernese troops. I cannot speak for the King's personal guards, but the Bernese army will have no business in the area for a while."

"You've done more than enough, your Majesty. You have my heartfelt gratitude. But… why all this, for us?" Eliwood said.

"I wanted to thank you, but as a mother and not as the Queen. I am forever in your debt for saving my son, and I deserved those words… hardly anyone dares tell me the truth these days. Now, you should get going."

The Queen went back inside the manse.

Kayleth started chuckling, and devolved into roaring laughter. One by one, the rest of the group joined in.

"Well, if there's one thing I don't argue with, it's results. I grant you a stay of execution, Eliwood." Kayleth said, laughing hysterically all the while.

"You were really going to kill me?" Eliwood said.

The tactician chose not to answer that. He was more afraid of Hector's diminished combat potential when taking commands from a man who had tried to kill his best friend. It wouldn't be good to let him know that it was his intention to truly kill him.

"Kayleth… take a look at this." Pent said.

The seal the Queen had given them was a Heaven's Seal. Kayleth snatched it out of Pent's hands and pressed it on Lyn.

A blinding radiance covered Lyn for a moment, and Kayleth felt Lyn shiver.

"Did it work?"

"Yes… definitely." Lyn got up.

"Time to leave, then. Lord Athos will be waiting for us to find the place."

* * *

><p>In celebration of Kim Jong-Il's death. I know there's a special place in hell reserved for that pig.<p>

Also in celebration of the complete withdrawal of all American troops from Iraq. That was a long time coming. I salute the veterans returning from the war and also suggest that the Pentagon award the Purple Heart for troops suffering psychological damage from the war. They have sacrificed just as much as those who received bodily harm, and shouldn't be excluded from the Purple Heart just because the military has an unspoken contempt for "weakness".

On a more story-related note, resting until January 20th. Working and tutoring. No time to edit.


	40. Blood Debt

Two days after the battle at the Prince's manse, the army was making good progress to the Shrine of Seals. The newest additions to the army were settling in nicely, though Hector and Matthew warned Jaffar to stay out of their sight.

Kayleth was almost positive that Jaffar had killed Leila. He had no proof, of course, but neither Ephidel nor Nergal seemed like the type to do the wetwork themselves. The level of skills it would take to solo a mokroye delo demanded a good assassin, and in Leila's case, a superb one. It was one of the Four Fangs, he knew that much, and the only one who had been on Dread Isle that week was Jaffar.

He decided not to share that insight with Matthew. Murderer or not, Jaffar would yet prove to be a capable tool. As long as he kept one person with a dagger poised over Nino, Jaffar dared not disobey.

Of course, if Nino did suffer an accident, Jaffar would likely succeed in killing him. Kayleth had yet to conduct a thorough risk assessment in that regard. His attempts to brainwash him were not going over as easily as he had hoped. At least he got Jaffar to accept that Nergal was bad, Kayleth and in extensia the army were good. No such luck with convincing him of the need for redemption in the form of absolute obedience to him. At least Kayleth understood Jaffar's motivations quite clearly; as long as Kayleth had a hold over Nino's life, Jaffar would obey him.

Kayleth had also threatened to kill Hector if Karel decided to fight Jaffar. For some reason, Karel thought Hector was going to become a formidable warrior, perhaps good enough to kill him. Karel let the duel go, until after the war, when nothing, he promised, would stop his blade.

Power without control is just violence. It was no wonder that Karel was never considered for the title of a Saint of Swords.

A Saint of Swords aspired for peace through deterrence. His mere presence should be enough to have enemies drop all weapons. If there be fools who don't drop their weapons, one stroke should be enough to disarm them and convince them of the futility of their resistance. An invading Bernese army was turned back, not two centuries ago, by the rumors that a Saint of Sword's family lived in the village they were heading to. The Bernese generals were furious and threatened execution for dessertion, but better a chance of death than certain death.

Unless Kayleth missed his guess, Karel would not be one, ever. That suited his purpose better, in any case. Better a dog you can control and bites than a dog you can control but doesn't bite.

That was more than could be said for Eliwood. He had taken to Kayleth's punishment without protest, a fact that only infuriated Kayleth further. Hector and Lyn put up a lot more of a fight than he did. Hector threatened to kill him if he harmed Eliwood again. Kayleth answered that he would get Hector killed along with Eliwood, if he ever planned such a thing and though he did not say it aloud he had planned such a thing on numerous occasions. Kayleth didn't want Hector dead, of course. His usefulness on the battlefield far outweighed his lack of management sense.

Even worse was the argument he and Lyn had. Lyn brought up the example of Araphen. Kayleth admitted that he was a hypocrite, yes, but that the scale was different. Leaving Caelin to Lundgren's rule was hardly a matter of life and death for most people in Caelin. Losing the Divine Weapons and the chance to defeat Nergal, on the other hand, was a death sentence for Elibe.

Saying that was a mistake, obviously, and Kayleth chastised himself for getting influenced by Eliwood's tendency to make poor choices. Lyn swore to never speak to him again until he apologized to Eliwood. Kayleth doubted the resolve of that vow, though. Already there were cracks in the armor. He had carefully nudged his sister to say the right things to Lyn. Kayleth gave the wall another two days at the most. Children were such effective tools for espionage. That was good, since Kayleth was one of the most proud noblemen in the entirety of Elibe and hell would freeze over before he apologized for something he thought, no, knew, he did right. If the Queen had not come back, he would have killed Eliwood and he would have taken his time killing him.

Kayleth couldn't tell whether Eliwood really regretted being insufferably arrogant and plain stupid. He felt sorry for the people of Pherae. They would certainly have a 'noble' ruler, but bloody unlikely to have a good one. As far as Kayleth was concerned, Eliwood killed all of his subjects knowing full well what the consequences of his words would be. Were this Bern and were Eliwood one of his vassal nobles, Kayleth would have been obliged to kill him.

The tactician was a tad grateful that the Pheraen Lord didn't blab about the little incident to anyone. Defending his position as tactician and manager of the army would have been difficult if Marcus and Oswin found out he had tried to kill one of the three leaders of the army. Striking one's Lord was unthinkable to a knight, and those two were very much knights, so much so that the iron had rusted into their bloodstream.

"_I made a grave error in just breaking a few limbs. I should have either killed him or left him alone._"

Kayleth had only killed once before, and it scared him that he could plan out premeditated murder so calmly. Perhaps it was as people always say, like father like son.

* * *

><p>"Kayleth, wake up!"<p>

A hand slapped his face and Kayleth instinctively punched back. He wasn't much of a lancer, but he didn't travel around with a mercenary group for four years and not learn how to brawl.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Kayleth felt his brains gear up. That was Matthew's voice.

"You hit me, you idiot! Now, what's the matter? And for God's sake be quiet! Do you even know how much time it takes to put her to sleep?" Kayleth pointed at Alice, who was sleeping with that certain carefreeness and abandon that most children displayed.

"Nino and Jaffar are gone."

"… Excuse me?"

"They, well, probably Jaffar, knocked out the sentries and left!"

"I told you to follow them even when they heed nature's call!"

"Obviously, you underestimated our newest recruit's skills! I told you we should have killed him!"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, not really. Only knocked out. Just come outside. The Lords are trying to decide what to do."

"Why didn't you wake me up first?"

"Because you would've screamed at us for hours and given us triple latrine duties or something." Matthew murmured.

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Just come."

Kayleth followed Matthew outside. Self-recrimination was quite high on his priority list. He thought that he had been shaky lately, distracted by matters that normally wouldn't take a minute from him. He should have had Jaffar killed. It was a miscalculation to think that a mere girl could control one of the Four Fangs. The normal body-language analysis didn't apply because the baseline was that of a sociopath. He shouldn't have forgotten that.

Jaffar could easily have killed him, and even worse, the soldiers, and by an order of magnitude far worse, his sister. It would have been his fault. He had failed as tactician. The recent state of affairs had left him complacent. His relief at recovering his sister had left him weak when he should have been strong, indecisive when he should have been authoritative, forgiving when he should have been merciless, passive when he should have made calculated decisions.

"So it's true?" Oswin hissed, joining the two in full armor. "A dangerous Assassin was let loose? What the hell were the guards doing?"

"It's my fault. I should have slit the girl's throat, but I didn't even realize he was in the damned tent!" Matthew whispered back.

"I should have had him executed. That murderous dog!" Kayleth gritted his teeth. "Marcus, over here!"

"Is Lord Eliwood alright?" the Paladin asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine, and that's not the most pressing issue here!"

"Why not? He didn't kill anyone." Kent said, joined by Fiora, Sain, and Wil.

"Despite the telling lack of casualties, he does know our troop dispositions. Jaffar may be a silent type, but he's not unobservant. Unobservant Assassins don't exist, because they're all too dead to be unobservant. If he decides to go back to the Black Fang, or worse… if he's captured by the Black Fang and they use Nino as leverage, we're doomed!" Kayleth snarled. He now knew that they had to track them down, immediately. He stopped on the way, putting a hand up to halt the others as well.

"Rath, wake up!"

Rath came out, and looked at him quizzically.

"That new Assassin, and the green-haired little girl. Yes, I know you don't know their damned names, but for future reference the girl's Nino and the dangerous dog's Jaffar. The point is, they escaped! Right now, they threaten this army's very survival with the knowledge they must have gleaned over the last two days. Likely escape route was through today's checkpoint gamma. Track them, find them!"

Rath took a moment to process the information.

He nodded, rousing his horse and jumping on. It was a good thing that Sacaens didn't require saddles. It was even better that Rath didn't waste time on words.

"Fiora, follow him and come back when he's found their trail."

"Thy will be done." Fiora dashed to her Pegasus.

"Kent, Sain, Wil, wake everyone up. Everyone except Alice and Erk. I had him work on a little side project."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Alright."

Marcus, Oswin, and Kayleth arrived where the Lords were arguing.

"-Good riddance, I say! Jaffar's a killer, he slaughtered our friends, killed your knights, and was probably the one who captured your father! I will never forgive him. Do we need his strength so much that we must seek them?"

"But Nino's a child, and I'm not sure about him but Jaffar must have had a terrible life to turn out that way!"

"I agree with Lyn. I want those two to live on. The Black Fang is not inherently evil, just being manipulated by Nergal."

"You really believe that? About Jaffar? The man is a psychopath! I have no idea why Kayleth didn't make an example of him! He usually has a stake up his arse on these matters; no mercy to the inhuman."

"I don't know… but if you saw him around Nino, you would think him capable of human emotions, too, Hector."

"Yes, you should have seen him around Nino."

"He's killed my friends, murdered in cold blood my brother's agents, and is partly responsible for Lord Elbert's death. I'll never forgive him!"

"So you'll let them go? No chance for redemption? Doomed to the fate of circumstance and environment?" Lyn spat. Kayleth was more than a little glad that she stood for second chances.

Kayleth didn't really need to listen to the conversation to know what their views were. They constituted the political leadership of this army. There were none he did not study, research, and analyze harder.

"We're going. The army's been given orders to prepare to move out."

"What? We didn't authorize anything like that!"

"I understand your concerns, Hector, and I agree. We should have killed the Assassin. However, said Assassin holds too much information about this army for us to allow him to slip away. Besides, Eliwood and Lyn would have voted for following them. I'm saving us time."

"Ever since that day, you've been overstepping your bounds, Kayleth." Hector snarled.

"Hardly. This is a security concern, and say what you want about me, but I am a professional when it comes to security concerns. I've been to more battles than Oswin and Marcus combined. Oswin! Marcus! How many battles have you participated in?"

"Thirty two."

"Hmm… fifty seven."

"I thought so. Now, Lord Hector. If there was one thing our, ahh… managerial differences made clear that day, it is that I am not perfect, but I will do my job, to protect this army and therefore the rest of humanity, by whatever means necessary. Please trust me when I say we need to pursue them, and kill them if necessary."

"Lord Kayleth, we found them!" Fiora shouted from above.

"Excellent! Airlift the footsloggers there! Tell Rath to track them, and never lose them! If they didn't take the horses, they can't be far!"

Fiora raised her lance in affirmative.

"Besides which… I have a strong suspicion that it was Jaffar who killed Leila."

Hector frowned, and then his face twisted in fury. Matthew merely nodded. He had suspected, too. Spies aren't trained in deductive reasoning per se, but they are trained to add up facts and draw likely scenarios.

"If they betrayed us, let's kill them."

"Betrayal with retribution." Kayleth echoed the ancient vows.

* * *

><p>"Shhh." Legault put a finger to his mouth.<p>

"Noise discipline. Hector, stop moving." Kayleth whispered.

"Target confirmed." Matthew said, ahead of the rest of the group by a few feet.

"Wil, how is it?"

"The girl's blocking the way. I don't have a clear shot."

"Lord Pent?"

"Impossible. I have to have a clear line of sight."

"Lyn?"

"I might make it if Nino shifts a bit…."

"Advance, slowly. Hector, watch out for that stone."

"What the hell is this place?" Hector grumbled.

"The Water Temple. Black Fang headquarters for the Capital District." Legault said.

"Stop!" Matthew hissed.

"Aim."

"I think I can make it. My Lady, if you could hand me the longbow-"

"Shut up!"

It was a shrill screech, full of contempt and unbridled hatred. Kayleth didn't think he could put so much into it if he tried.

"Useless girl! I should've sent you off with your real parents!"

Kayleth and the rest of the group exchanged a look. Weapons were lowered, for the moment.

"Real parents?"

Nino's voice, on the other hand, was a pitiful affair. Trembling and obviously in shock.

"Ha ha ha! That's right, you useless little brat! Your family was one of the most famed magical Houses of Etruria. They were the guardians of the secrets behind Dragon's Gate! Thirteen years ago, yes when you were a mewling little waste of air, Lord Nergal and I killed them all after stealing their secrets, and you allowed us to do it!" Kayleth could see Sonia clearly now, her head thrown back in laughter, about ten feet from Nino and Jaffar, the latter of whom was crouched in a defensive stance. He meant to take the blow for Nino if need be.

Kayleth despised Jaffar, yes, but it would have been gross hypocrisy if he didn't give him a second chance. Had he not slaughtered innocents and yet he believe in a second chance himself? Jaffar had probably turned out like this because he knew no other life. Kayleth had heard his story from Legault.

Nino and Jaffar had not run away to betray them. They meant to kill Sonia, and it was a sentiment Kayleth could heartily go along with. She would serve as an excellent example. An example for the Black Fang and a message to Nergal.

Besides, the little girl had grown on him, and Jaffar would be a most able tool.

"Ah… so that's why you wanted her killed." It took a moment for Kayleth to realize that it was Jaffar who had spoken. He was even more shocked at the next set of words to flow out of his mouth. "You're inhuman. You have no soul, a puppet of stringed meat and bones dancing at the whims of a madman…. I'm going to enjoy killing you, Sonia. For Nino's sake, if not mine."

"Ha ha ha! Such words from the man who was once Lord Nergal's favored, my Angel of Death. Whatever has happened to you? No matter… I'll have Nino suffer for your treachery!"

"I think not." Jaffar changed his stance, preparing to lunge.

"No! Jaffar!"

"Stay back, Nino! She's mine!"

Sonia giggled madly "Fufufu. 'Stay back'? How rich! How noble! Well, then, I suppose I will have to pass the judgment of the Black Fang. The sentence for traitors is death, prepare to die!" Sonia started chanting, and Jaffar couldn't quite leave Nino's side in case Sonia's magic hit her.

This was playing out well. Jaffar had proven himself human, and Sonia was just about to become vulnerable. Kayleth whispered to Wil and Pent, "Ready."

"We won't allow that!" Eliwood said, jumping out of hiding.

Spellcasters are at their most vulnerable right after they cast a spell. Kayleth was certain that Jaffar could take one from Sonia. The opening should have given Wil and Pent clear shots at Sonia.

Sometimes, it was as though Eliwood deliberately set out to ruin his plans. His prowess in battle was negligible. If it weren't for his symbolic value, he would have been disposed of right after Dread Isle. Grandstanding does not win wars. On the other hand, there was a lot to be said for the efficient elimination of enemy leaders and the exploitation of the chaos as means of achieving victory. Pherae's neighbors would have a great time stealing bits of land from Pherae.

"We're companions now, you should have told us!" Lyn stepped out of the shadows, too.

Matthew groaned audibly into his palms. Legault gaped at the Lady and the Lord. Kayleth knew they didn't hear his orders, or they wouldn't have betrayed his cause so blatantly, but they were becoming hindrances in this operation.

Hector shrugged, and joined the other two, taking care not to stand in Wil or Pent's line of fire. Somebody, at least, had a little common sense.

Jaffar saw what Kayleth was doing, and leapt, taking Nino down with him.

"Fire!" Kayleth hissed.

A blazing ball of magical fire and two arrows in quick succession sped towards Sonia.

However, Sonia had warped herself away as soon as she saw what Jaffar did, ever suspicious of treachery and unexpected company.

"Idiots!" Kayleth stormed up to Jaffar and Nino. "Now look what you've done, hmm?"

The ground creaked and shook, and Kayleth heard the sound of water gushing in. Kayleth, at the edge of the platform, almost plunged into the water. Jaffar whipped his arm about to catch his hand just in time. He glared at Legault.

"Oh…. Yes, I've forgotten to mention that. Security measures, you see. Revealing them means death. Old habits die hard." Legault shrugged.

"Everyone… but why?" Nino said.

"Never mind that. Has that woman done thee injury, vassal mine?"

"I don't know-"

"Has she **hurt** you?" Kayleth growled.

"Y-Yes?"

"That is cause enough then."

"Huh?"

Kayleth rolled his eyes. "You're my vassal. Only I'm allowed to hurt you. For others to do so is a grievous insult to me. I protect me and mine vigorously. To do otherwise is bad form."

"I don't much care, but Sonia is a nasty bitch and deserves to die." Hector shrugged. "Let's get on with it."

"So. What do you want, Nino? Would you forgive this Sonia?"

"… No. I-I want her to die."

"Come again?"

"I want Sonia to die, my Lord."

"I'm not sure what you're saying. Speak plainly, or stop wasting my time."

Kayleth could tell that Nino wanted Sonia dead. It was in the way Nino glared at him, the way she set her feet, apart and ready to run after Sonia, her clenched fists, the set jaws, the flare of her nostrils.

That wasn't enough.

Rage, righteous anger, defined humanity. Without it, one is merely a walking sack of meat and bones. To be angry because of a perceived injustice, that was an essential part of what it meant to be human.

Kayleth counted four among the troops who were not human. Nino and Jaffar were two of them. He had just witnessed Jaffar become human.

It was time for Nino to become human, an adult, a woman.

"I want to kill Sonia!" Nino screamed. Jaffar jumped back in surprise.

"That's it." Kayleth beamed. "Then, as my right as thy Lord, I grant you the honor of spilling the blood of this woman, Sonia. Everyone, I know you're tired, but this is the Fang's headquarters! We needed to fight them sometime anyways, so why not now? Cross those stone paths, quickly before they drown, rapid advance pattern! Pent, that ballista over there, take it out!"

The ballista was destroyed after a crack of thunder. Kayleth's fliers raced in, raining death from above. The Water Temple was cavernous enough that they had room to maneuver. Kayleth himself quickly mounted Elaine and surveyed the battlefield.

"Alpha to the right and beta to the left! No mercy to the non-human! Death to the morphs! Cut down Nergal's puppets!" Kayleth shouted.

Most of Kayleth's troops gave a lackluster performance. It was, after all, the dead of night. Only those with sentry duty around this time performed as they should.

This didn't matter, though. Most of the Black Fang seemed to be morphs, but they seemed tired and haggard, too. It looked like morphs need sleep, just as humans do.

None of it mattered, however, for an entirely different reason.

Nothing could stop the whirlwind of knives, limbs, and blades that was Jaffar. When he got stuck, Nino's magic provided Jaffar the distraction he needed to dispatch his foe.

Kayleth realized something else, too.

Nino was a prodigy.

He had heard that it was so from Canas, Erk, and Pent, but he thought they were exaggerating, the excitement of magi concerning the topic of magic.

Kayleth wasn't sure if it was the effect of the Afa's Drops, but where Nino could not keep up with the rate of fire he demanded from his ranged troops before, she overreached it now. She was a quick learner. He could not help but think how prescient the Archsage was when he told him that he would know.

He knew, Nino was the one. With her fury and desire for revenge, she would improve quickly. She would become his Angel of Death. Already, she could cast from the Elfire tome. A General had just cropped out from behind a corner, covered by one of the massive pillars that supported the temple, only to be burned alive in a furious blaze produced by Nino.

That was talent. If there was one thing Kayleth knew how to do, it was to deceive. If there was a second thing, it was to analyze, calculate, and then manipulate. If there was a third thing, it was to recognize talent. No one but Kayleth had recognized the current Junior Wyvern General's potential. Now, he would be proven right about Nino as well. This night was, contrary to his expectations, proving to be an excellent night.

Indeed, the little pint of a girl seemed to have an inexhaustible amount of prana. Pent watched with alarm, while assuring him that she still had a good deal of prana left in her body. As long as there is prana, a mage can convert that into magic, and as long as a mage had magic, a mage could burn his foes.

Kayleth realized almost too late the Bishop with the vaguely familiar staff.

Hector didn't have much in the way of magic resistance. All Kayleth had been able to do was to stuff as many Pegasus feathers in his armor as possible. Contrary to popular thought, that wasn't particularly effective, and Kayleth knew better than to have Hector rely on them as he does his armor.

"Rebecca, kill him!" Kayleth roughly spun her around to face the Bishop.

By the time Rebecca growled back but released the arrow, it was too late.

"Oswin, Karel, Harken, Serra, to me!"

The four hurried to his side. "What is it?" Serra asked.

"A… berserk staff?" Oswin recognized the fallen Bishop's staff, floating on the water below.

"Karel, disarm him. Oswin, Harken, restrain him. Serra, restore him. He must not die, but neither can we allow him to continue his rampage and risk death at the hands of Sonia. Is any part of my instruction unclear?"

"No, milord." Serra said.

"Let's go!" Oswin beckoned the others.

Kayleth signaled Matthew to have the troops slow down their advance. They were having enough problems as it was with someone who had a Bolting tome.

He turned around to witness the spectacle of the Sword Demon unleashing his true skills. He weaved in from the side, dodging an axe blow that would have decapitated him. The first attempt to knock the axe out of Hector's hand failed, but the light cut to his wrist muscles made the hand go limp.

After all, the human body is a machine.

A storm of similarly delicate and precise cuts, made with just enough force to pierce the armor and get to the places Karel wanted, left Hector on the ground writhing and quite helpless.

Oswin and Harken jumped on him, Harken holding the arms and Oswin holding the legs.

Serra used her staff on Hector, and chanted for a few seconds.

Hector eventually came back to his senses, to everyone's relief.

He screamed.

"Serra, quickly, heal him!" Kayleth urged.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" Hector shouted, as his wounds started to close.

"Berserk staff. Now, time to rejoin the main thrust. Can you fight?"

Hector snorted. "I can always fight. Ow, Serra! Bring me a real healer!"

Serra hit Hector's head with her staff. "… Oops. It's just a test to see if you have concussion, my Lord. Looks like you're good to go."

"Are you serious? You just hit me with a staff!"

"It's a valid medical procedure. I suggest you take the matter to our tactician if you have any doubts." Serra sniffed, and ran towards the main body of the army.

Hector stared at Kayleth. The tactician shrugged. "You should know by now that healing hurts."

The hail of long-range magic stopped. Kayleth rejoined the main group to find that the three Pegasus Knights ran in as baits to exhaust the enemy supply of Bolting tomes. It was one of the standard operating procedures he had proscribed.

Even so, that was incredibly brave, as expected of a Pegasus Knight. Whatever the employer wants, the Pegasus Knight delivers, if it's within her power to do so.

Still, the three were burned up in a bad way. Priscilla told him that they'd need to rest for a couple of days before returning to active combat duties. Several others had injuries, too, but not as serious as those of the Pegasus Knights.

"Good job, all of you, and thank you. Just rest for now, alright?"

"Does that mean I get a bonus?"

"Farina! We're Pegasus Knights. We do what our employers tell us to do!"

"What she said." Kayleth said, nodding at Fiora. "If anything, getting injured and serving no further purpose on the battlefield should result in less pay, not more, no? Reflect on that until we get back. All uninjured troops, advance!"

Hector slipped himself into the advancing troops, but if he thought Kayleth wouldn't notice, he was sorely mistaken. However, the tactician had more pressing matters.

An elite rearguard of promoted troops guarded the inner sanctum of the temple. He could not afford to take the threat lightly.

"Lord Wallace, forward. Rebecca, Lyn, kill that Berserker. Guy, Legault, Bartre, flank them. Priscilla, Canas, Lucius, bring down their armored soldiers. Rest of you, move in to support as necessary."

Kayleth thought he was missing something, but couldn't pay much attention to it. His forces were about to engage the enemy.

The morphs noticed too late. The Angel of Death was already in their midst.

The Assassin had good instincts for tactics. Healers and archers fell first, followed by the magi. He didn't want to have to watch out for ranged attacks. Two knives, one a Damascus pattern knife and the other of unknown origins, cut into the morphs. The last archer noticed just in time to block with his bow, but Jaffar was more than content with cutting the bowstring.

After being discovered, Jaffar didn't go for the well-defended parts of the body. His knives went for crippling blows, not necessarily killing blows. Jaffar took care not to lose his momentum.

Even armored knights succumbed to the experience and fluid grace of Jaffar's moves. No matter how well the armor was made, armor always had cracks and joints. Helmets always had eye-slits.

Then, Kayleth's group joined the fray and the morphs, not knowing which direction to face, were overwhelmed.

Sonia stood in the heart of the Temple.

"Here I come!" Jaffar growled.

"Ingrate! A dog that would bite the hand that feeds it!"

Kayleth watched in horror as a torrent of ice and wind formed around Jaffar. He tried to escape it, but the area of effect was too large to dodge the blast completely.

"Fire! Kill that bitch!" Kayleth shouted.

His magi and archers moved in to comply. A torrent of silver tipped arrows and magical bombardment diverted Sonia's attention away from Jaffar. Her defensive spellcasting was impressive, warding off a concentrated attack that would kill most.

It was just enough, though, to let Jaffar slip in and plunge a dagger into her heart.

It would have been enough, if Sonia didn't send another torrent of ice and wind at him, making him miss and leave the knife in her stomach instead.

Kayleth was fairly certain Jaffar was dead. He was a little too busy watching Nino, to his dismay, walk up to Sonia and striking a conversation with her.

Sonia still found the time and concentration required to cast a spell at his troops, making them scatter. Kayleth motioned the close quarters troops forward.

Everyone heard Nino scream, "Aaaaaaaahhhhh! You're not a perfect being; you're a monster in human form! No mercy! No forgiveness!"

He was astonished to see Sonia burst into flames, apparently at Nino's hand. He knew Nino was inside the ward, but he had no doubt that Sonia's innate magic resistance was high. Sonia tried to scream, but her throat was too damaged to produce a sound, and collapsed.

Nino collapsed, too, barely keeping herself in a sitting pose.

"Priscilla, to Jaffar! Pent, see what's wrong with Nino!" Kayleth shouted. He jumped off his Wyvern and ran to Sonia.

He kicked the magic tome away. Kayleth saw that she was on the verge of death. Another five minutes and she'd succumb to the pain. Kayleth surreptitiously poured some vulnerary into her mouth, restoring her ragged breathing. It wasn't enough to save her, of course. Another two hours or so, and she'd bleed to death, probably less if her burns were as bad as they looked. Jaffar's knife was a fatal blow; it just took a long time to bleed out that way.

Kayleth knew his duty, death to the inhuman, and an example for the masses. Duty demanded it. The sentiment supported by the fact that he really wanted her death to hurt.

He took advantage of everyone's distraction, and pulled Matthew over to his side. "Four horses. Get Legault to help. It'll still be dark out, but take care you don't get spotted. However, make sure that, come dawn, no one can miss it. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Matthew hesitated, knowing what kind of a death Kayleth had just proscribed for Sonia.

"You know there's no way someone like her was not involved in Leila's death, right? Besides, she is not human, and there is only one death fitting for the inhuman: as painful as we can make it."

"… Alright." Matthew's eyes burned with hate. He knew there was no way to be sure that Sonia did have a hand in Leila's death, but Kayleth was probably right. It was always best to punish for a crime one did not commit and regret it later than to find out the truth and discover that the chance to punish had slipped away.

Besides, he was Matthew, spy for nearly a decade now and one of the most trusted members of the OIA despite his relative youth. He knew the game inside out. He was a favorite of Roscoe, the current Director. He was no stranger to torturous deaths. He knew what measures had been taken to ensure the survival of humanity and how nobles to this day practiced those measures, though Kayleth was a tad too traditionalist for his tastes.

Matthew beckoned Legault over, and the two of them sneaked Sonia out of the room, stuffing her mouth with a rag and dumping her over Elaine. Kayleth covered the body with his spare cloak.

Everyone else was still a little busy fawning over Nino and Jaffar, Nino mostly. Kayleth joined them in a timely manner.

A middle-aged man entered the room.

"Uncle Jan! I'm glad you're safe!" Nino cried, racing up to hug him. Kayleth assumed he was no threat, but gave Lucius and Canas a nod nonetheless. If Jan tried to do anything, he'd find himself dead before he could do it.

"… Yes, but I didn't even fight. I hid and did nothing. When that woman killed Brendan, I did nothing." Tears of shame streamed from the man's eyes. Kayleth shook his head at Canas and Lucius. This man was as harmless as a worm was.

"Father… he's dead, isn't he?" Nino's joy at seeing Jan was gone, replaced by the melancholic realization that, overnight, she had lost both of her 'parents' and found out one of them had killed her real parents. "Even though I wasn't his real daughter, he treated me kindly…. And yet… Sonia." Nino gritted her teeth at the name.

"… So you know the truth?" Jan looked even more pitiful and sad than before.

"Yes."

"I see… let me return this to you, then." Jan held out an ornate silver pendant, encrusted with a pearl. Upon seeing Nino's puzzled expression, Jan elaborated further. "It was your true mother's. Brendan never quite trusted Sonia, and one of his agents discovered where you had come from. Your family was famed for its magical blood. Anyways, Brendan talked to one of the servants of the household, who was away on an errand when Nergal and Sonia destroyed the family. When he told her about you, she asked that you be given this."

Kayleth saw Nino choke back her tears with great difficulty, but she managed it. She was strong. Kayleth was not in the wrong about her.

"Thanks, Uncle Jan… Black Fang was a family to me. Nergal and Sonia ruined it, but my father and brothers… everyone was so kind. I'll cherish this gift forever."

Jan and Nino shared a moment of reminiscence.

"… Take care, Nino. Find your happiness, and if you ever need a sanctuary, you know where my house is in Hoarfrost."

"Goodbye, Uncle Jan. I'll see you again… someday."

Jan walked away. Oswin glanced at Kayleth. The tactician shrugged. He didn't think Jan was the type to hold particularly useful information, anyways, and certainly he was no threat. It would do good to have some of the Black Fang know that this army was capable of mercy. Mercy to those who walk away, of course, and sheathe their weapons.

"Well, then. It is late and we have lost precious time here. Time to move out." Kayleth said.

"Oh Nino." Lyn gave the girl a tight hug. That was not what Kayleth had in mind when he told the troops to move out, but he supposed that a little morale boost couldn't hurt. After all, if Nino turned out to be as good an investment as she proved herself to be not ten minutes ago, Kayleth would need Nino at her best.

Nino closed her eyes, succeeding, once again, in holding back her tears. Kayleth was impressed by her strength. He wasn't entirely sure he could have withstood so much shock in one night without letting the floodgates open for a while.

"Thank you, everyone… you stood by me today, and that means a lot to me. May I travel with you?"

"Of course you can, dear. Right, Eliwood? Kayleth?"

"Eh? May? I take it you mean 'must'. You're my vassal, and it won't do to have you not accompany me." Kayleth muttered.

"If that's what you'd like, we'd be happy to have you. Will you come and help us?" Eliwood put on a tired smile.

"Yes! I'll do my best! Jaffar, too!"

A dull echo of a shriek reverberated in the Temple. Kayleth was certain that Sonia now had less than five minutes to live. He hoped it would be long minutes for her. To take a baby hostage was nothing less than abominable, and there was only one punishment for abominations.

"Did you hear that?" Lyn said.

"It was nothing." Kayleth said, cutting off further lines of inquiry.

"We should get back to camp. It's not long until dawn now, but we need as much rest as we can get." Hector said.

"You're right! The Shrine of Seals awaits us!" Eliwood said, exiting the room.

As most of the soldiers left, Hector pulled Jaffar by the arm to the side. Kayleth joined them.

Jaffar, as was expected, said nothing.

"You know I don't like you, right?" Hector said, gauging Jaffar's response. There was none, so he decided to just say his peace. "Well, know that I want to kill you. Every time I see your face, I think it would be prettier with an axe in it. I'm not like the others, especially not Eliwood… he's softhearted to a fault. However, he is the main leader of this army and my best friend, I'll abide by his choices."

Jaffar still was silent.

"I only have one thing to say. Betray Eliwood's trust, and I will hurt you. Do anything remotely suspicious, and I'll cut you down where you stand, and I'm sure most people in the army would help me do it. Remember that." Hector spat and started to leave. "Coming, Kayleth?"

"A moment please, Lord Hector. I have a few words I need to impart to our friend here." Kayleth smiled.

Hector shrugged and left.

"Leaving without telling anyone was a stupid move, Angel of Death. I know you've been observing me these last two days… you're wondering why I haven't killed you and Nino, aren't you? You thought I'd make it happen without the Lords finding out about it."

Jaffar hesitated, then gave a slight nod.

"Allow me to assure you that it was not for your sake. It was for the army's sake. We needed to thin Black Fang numbers, and your being here was an excellent pretext to do just that. Furthermore, I think we both agree that you would be a most useful man to have around, no?"

Jaffar didn't dignify that with an answer. Of course he was a useful man to have around. If Jaffar were a tad more emotional, he would have been offended.

"Well, then. Know this. Step out of line again, Jaffar. I dare you. From now on, I'll have two guards on you and Nino at all times. A toe crosses the line, and that girl dies. Of course, you'd try to kill me and will very likely succeed, but… you don't want to put that to the test, do you? It's better for both of us if we don't put that to the test. Do we have an understanding?"

Jaffar considered the terms he was offered. He nodded. "As long as you ensure Nino lives, I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

* * *

><p>If I recall correctly, Afa's drops + Oswin tanking + Nino last hitting results in a pretty powerful Sage. She has some insane growth, even her defense turns out to be decent.<p>

mokroye delo is Russian for wetwork, a term coined by the KGB and translated into English. It's 'wet' because there's blood. Anyone who reads Cold War stuff should know. Russia was (and remains, and in all likelihood will probably be for a long time to come) one of the most (or as is more likely, the most) authoritarian countries in Europe, similar to Bern.


	41. The White Wolf

Kayleth recorded his observations of the drills that day.

A good number of the troops had the impression that they won battle after battle with no significant casualties because of good leadership, tactics, and superior individual combat prowess.

The tactician thought that was partly true, but the real reason lay somewhere else. This army was victorious against greater numbers, first, because he spent more gold on equipping each soldier. From food to lodgings and equipment, this army cost as much as Praetorians cost per head. Gold can't win a war, but it helps a lot.

Another factor was discipline and training. Armies usually broke when casualties reached about a third of all soldiers. Kayleth drilled his troops to cover the injured, but not to look back. Those who did could expect to find themselves the next victims of a tongue-lashing designed to hurt. For those against whom that was unlikely to work, Kayleth doubled and tripled their menial duties. There was no better remedy than punitive negative reinforcement, and he was consistent in doling out measured punishments.

Those who did well in training were rewarded, such that Matthew, for instance, had no menial duties to perform. Kayleth was just as consistent in doling out measured rewards as he deemed necessary. Staying in formation, fighting as a group, obeying orders, and yet taking initiative without being reckless were values to be rewarded. In terms of coordination and formation, Kayleth doubted that there were any armies better drilled than his.

Kayleth was not a particularly superior tactician when compared to the memorable ones who were known for their innovations in tactics. He relied on many occasions standard doctrines, and he knew it. However, he was a genius at evening the odds, and an excellent student of humanity, one of the best in the land. The tactician doubted that any of his soldiers had significant secrets that he did not know, and he knew that there was not a one of them that he did not understand well enough to know what motivated them.

He would see this army win through, no matter the cost, for there was no future in defeat. He was a professional, trained since he was fourteen to direct battles, trained since he was twelve to recognize the ebbs and flows of battle, trained since he was ten to lead men, trained since he was six to survive combat, and groomed from the second he was born to become a peer of the realm. He most emphatically did not survive the process only to face defeat and fail to protect his little sister, chatting away animatedly on his lap. Frankly, Kayleth had no idea what she was talking about but continued nodding when he deemed it necessary.

"… right, Kayleth?"

"Yes, of course, Lady Louise." Kayleth said. He had no idea what she was talking about but it couldn't be anything inherently dangerous or reckless. Kayleth had seen Alice ask the question first, to which he had smiled and nodded. He had to guard his answers to most people, but Alice and Louise were among the most unlikely to receive a 'no' from Kayleth.

He heard cheers and sighs of relief.

"Eh… why is everyone so pleased?"

"We thought you would insist on skipping the celebrations and order a march." Rebecca grinned.

"What celebrations?" Kayleth was puzzled. It was a little late to celebrate their latest victory.

"The Saint's Day, of course! You just agreed to it." Heath rolled his eyes, but looked happy enough nonetheless.

Kayleth remembered. The greatest holy day of Bern, Etruria, Lycia, Ilia and the Western Isles. Sacaens and Nabatans placed more importance on New Year's. He had forgotten because he was more concerned on getting to the shrine before Bernese armies moved again. To use a holiday to one's advantage was a tried and true strategy, a time-honored tradition in military tactics.

Besides, Saints numbered in the dozens. Admittedly, Elimine was the most important one, but Kayleth saw no reason to favor her 'birthday' over the others', especially since the Saint's Day was most certainly not her birthday. Not that he'd ever say that when his sister might hear it, of course, but still.

"What did I just agree to?"

"To have a feast that day, and take the day off." Matthew informed him dutifully.

"What? Most certainly n-" Unfortunately, Kayleth's eyes caught his sister's face. The face was full of excitement, hope, and joy. He could imagine the face frowning in disappointment, eyes faltering with crushed hope. Alice stared at him, threatening to burst into tears if he finished the sentence.

Kayleth's concern for the similar dread of his finishing the sentence in others was next to nothing. However, he could see that the issue had turned into one of morale.

The tactician realized he had been outmaneuvered by a coalition of soft-hearted and impractical bunch of carefree fools. Kayleth knew that the ringleaders were, with considerable certainty, Eliwood, Louise, Rebecca, and Lyn. They had planned the assault well, placing Alice on his laps and getting her to ask the question. Against him, she was too great a strategic weapon to withstand for long.

He considered for a moment. He knew Hector, Marcus, and Oswin would back him. Kayleth could badger Florina, order Fiora, and bribe Farina into backing him. He could threaten Lowen, strong-arm Nino and Jaffar, mention something about duty to Kent, trick Erk and Canas into believing that they would get an extra day at the Shrine, and take meat away from Bartre's diet.

That was still not a majority, and he could think of no method to convince either Eliwood or Lyn. Besides, he was growing concerned about his sister's holding her breath. Kayleth thought her eyes should be outlawed.

The property of female tears, that of decreasing male aggressiveness and sexual desire, was only a recently discovered phenomenon. Kayleth supported the thesis, and had contributed test data to the scholar.

Over the millennia, women who didn't produce effective tears were killed and raped. Women who did produce effective tears were killed and raped, too, but not as often as those who didn't produce effective tears. This was most pronounced in Pegasus Knights, a result that the founder of the theory attributed to 'yet another weapon in a Pegasus Knight's arsenal, the last line of defense against dying for her frozen hellhole of a homeland', and therefore more developed than most.

Kayleth had observed the effects of Florina's tears on Hector. He had Hector pegged down to be the archetype of alpha males. Yet, Florina's tears made all of his aggressiveness, and what Kayleth considered to be a decade's worth of repressed sexual tension, dissipate.

Tears in Alice had a similarly devastating effect. Reason dictated that he use the holiday to make as much inroad as possible to reach the Shrine of Seals. His body knew that Alice would cry and drown him in tears, though, and urged his Gods-forsaken brains to, metaphorically, eat shit and die.

The human body is designed to feel pain when children cry. It is, however shameful it is to admit it, one of the reasons adults would take just about any measure to defend children and especially their own children. If the joy of seeing children happy was the positive reinforcement, the pain of seeing children in danger was the negative reinforcement.

"-Never mind. We'll stop at Stormgarde tomorrow, then."

Everyone around cheered and grinned in a much relished, and cherished, victory.

Kayleth gulped. He forgot about presents for Alice, and her presents tended to cost a lot of gold. Worse still, she would insist on buying a gift for him as well, and since neither father nor mother was around to give her gold to buy a gift, she'd expect him to pay for the gift.

Those gifts were costly, too. A Saint's Day feast was no slouch in terms of cost, either. Kayleth's head started to throb with pain. These people seemed to think his shit was made of gold, but to Kayleth's great regret, that simply was not so.

He wished his shit was made of copper, at least, and even then he couldn't figure out how to cover the costs. Kayleth thought he really might have to sell off a few of Alice's dresses and toys: the ones she wouldn't miss, of course, or there would be hell to pay.

Kayleth vowed to pay slightly more attention when he thought his sister was babbling. She was threatening to unbalance the scales.

The fortress city of Stormgarde was, fortunately, one of the major cities of Bern.

Major cities could be expected to hold houses for a great number of nobles, who would flock to the cities during the social season.

It was winter, though, and all of those houses were quite unguarded, with perhaps two or three footmen and maids to care for the place.

No match for the Angel of Death. Jaffar put the maids and footmen of a house owned by a certain relative of Kayleth to sleep, and not in the permanent way. They would wake up the next day, wonder what happened, and who left the mess in the dining hall and the kitchen.

And the guest rooms, the master bed room, the living room, the attic, and the cellar. It was just big enough to quarter all of the troops, as Kayleth predicted. Another reason was that the fireplace was big enough to have Jaffar fit in it. That was just in case Alice wanted to wait and see if Saint Claus would really come and bring presents.

His dear aunt, the Countess of Ashwick, would be thrilled to learn that he had put her townhouse to good use. Kayleth pulled out the third book from the right on the top shelf and pulled the chain, and the bookcase was compelled to move aside, revealing a passageway to the sewers.

There was a key one needed to get into the sewers, but Kayleth wasn't going to the sewers. He was grateful for the gift of emergency jewels and gold stored exactly where it was buried seven years ago. Kayleth left a note, just in case she decided to punish her servants for 'stealing'. There would be no doubt from the handwriting and the tone that it was he who had taken the emergency cache.

Countess Ashwick would be furious to learn of this, but she wouldn't take it out on her subjects. She'd be relieved to learn he was alive, at least. However, she disapproved of her brother's occupation and would probably not tell his father of the incident. She too had an aristocratic upbringing, but thought Kayleth's training was unnecessarily harsh. She would be happy for him.

Alice looked to be ecstatic at 'rejoining civilization'. Kayleth managed to convince her, with great difficulty, that taking the piano with them was an impossible proposition. The resulting pout was so unbelievably adorable he considered getting yet another wagon, but dismissed the daydream. Maintenance for wagons and horses cost too much in manpower and gold. He made a successful tactical retreat from that conversation with a promise that he'd get a piano for their more permanent house, to which she replied that she wanted a manor, not a house.

After settling in, Kayleth arranged the burglary of two more houses. He had been invited to both houses before, and with a little effort discovered their safes. Safes are useful against normal intruders, but a common safe is not so against magic-wielders. Pent simply melted the safe open. It damaged some of the goods, but most of the goods were recoverable.

Even after the feast, Kayleth calculated that he'd have about three months' worth of gold.

The nobles who had their houses robbed would probably raise taxes the recoup the losses, and the common people would suffer, yes. However, there would be no Elibe without this army, and this army would not survive without gold.

It was good to be back in civilization. Kayleth had immediately conquered the master bedroom, of course, and forbade entry to anyone but Alice. His aunt liked little comforts, and the bed was so comfortable he was tempted to bring it with him. Marcus's plan to retake the master bedroom for Eliwood was quashed by Alice's vehement resistance and smashed into pieces by Eliwood's own lack of concern. Besides, Kayleth pointed out that it was his aunt's home and that if anyone was entitled to the master bedroom, it would be rightfully his first.

Everyone used to enjoying tea on a regular basis was ecstatic to find crates of tea leaves in the cellar. Fortunately, it was a taste reserved for six people, and it seemed unlikely that they would ever run out on the campaign. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that Hawkeye, in addition to being an excellent chef, brewed good tea.

Despite having travelled with a mercenary group for four years, Kayleth was still practically useless at most things. He was no good at anything requiring physical labor. His cooking skills left much to be desired. He couldn't for the life of him set up a tent or saddle a horse. He did know how to light a fire, yes, but it was only because his Sacaen-though Karla could hardly be called Sacaen in the traditional sense of the word-guide grew so frustrated at his incompetence that she refused to light a fire until he was successful in an endeavor to do so.

That was why he appreciated the existence of people like Lowen, Hector, Rebecca, Dorcas, Raven, Matthew, and Fiora. They were such valuable tools; Kayleth didn't know what he'd do without them to do everything he couldn't do.

Upon cleaning the kitchen before preparing dinner for the Saint's Day, Rebecca gave Kayleth a broom. He was quite befuddled as to what to do with it. He'd seen people sweep the floor, of course, and knew the theory well enough, but he'd never had a broom in his hands before.

Although he tried his best, Rebecca laughed her lungs out seeing that Kayleth managed to do nothing except push the same dust back and forth. Rather unexpectedly, Louise seemed to possess a far better understanding of what to do with a broom, and Kayleth surrendered his position promptly.

Kayleth thought it was too much for anyone to expect him to be proficient in these kinds of strenuous activities. In the end, Louise assigned him to picking out the wine, haggling for the food and ingredients in the market, and then loitering around, barking out the occasional order. Kayleth agreed. Those were jobs he could be expected to do.

He elected to take Hector, Wallace, and Bartre as mules. They were just about useless in the kitchen, anyways, and they were poor sentinels. Alice accompanied him, too. If people thought Kayleth was the pinnacle of uselessness in trivial everyday activities, they were in for a surprise. Admittedly she was eight, but she couldn't even be expected to tie her shoes, wash herself, or dress herself.

However, she tended to draw out the generous side in shopkeepers and vendors. Kayleth used that to his advantage, and took his time haggling shamelessly. He was surprised that common housewives hadn't thought of such tactics before.

"Seriously, we're dying back here." Hector groaned.

"And you call yourself a man? That's hardly any weight you're carrying. Look at sir Wallace, and learn from his example! Tsk." Alice said. She was held in Kayleth's arms, having professed herself to be tired after walking around for ten minutes.

Kayleth observed that Wallace wasn't much better off and that he had better conclude his purchases as quickly as possible.

"Why don't you try carrying something?"

"I, a Lady, carry something? Why would I ever do that when I have three men to carry them for me?" Alice was genuinely puzzled at the question.

"Fine, get your brother to carry something."

"He, a Lord, carry something? Why would he ever do that when he has you three?" Alice thought that Hector was now being plain silly.

"I'll have you know, I'm a noble, too."

"… No. You don't look like one." The very possibility was dismissed with such certainty that it drew a chuckle from Wallace and Kayleth.

Kayleth put the last of his purchases on top of Hector's quite impressive pile. "Drop any, and it'll be quadruple latrine duties for the rest of the campaign."

"What? All you're carrying is that girl and that box!" This only served to make Kayleth realize that he was carrying something in excess. He needed to switch arms for Alice. He dumped the box on top of Hector's pile.

"There we go."

Hector complained all the way back to the house.

"Ah, welcome back, Lord Hector, Lord Kayleth, Lady Alice, sir Wallace, Bartre." Marcus said, waving them in through the main gate. Ten sentries, those Kayleth deemed to be near enough useless in the kitchen and not quite useful enough to be mules, maintained a vigilant watch from the roof, the main gate, and the rear gate.

"Oh, good, you're back!" Louise said, every bit the Countess Reglay ordering about her cohorts, the general of the kitchen.

"Yes… what you ordered and some more. The vendors were particularly accommodating to my sister."

"Well done!" Louise beamed at Alice and took her in her arms. Kayleth surrendered her reluctantly, and he didn't have quite the strength left in his arms to resist, anyways.

He was getting a little thin. The stress of his occupation, coupled with his natural obsessiveness and paranoia, was slowly getting to him. Finding Lyn alive at Caelin, meeting the Archsage, and rescuing his sister were the only moments of reprieve he had in the duration of the campaign.

It was either that or Alice was getting fat. She had not taken to his suggestion kindly when he mentioned this yesterday. Still, he thought she was getting a little plump. Kayleth savored the thought; it meant she felt safe with him, and the sentiment was reflected in her metabolism.

Most people dismissed the theory as superstition, but it was true. Humans, when they perceive danger imagined or real, don't eat or drink as much as they should. The taste of bile was to force humans to vomit, and thereby empty them of all excess weight. There was no such overt threat at their ancestral home, but there was the ever present threat of the Duke and the Duchess. Kayleth discovered this when he left to go on a tour with the mercenary company. It was with them he did most of the growing. This phenomenon explained, too, why his sister was so small compared to others of her age.

"Can we put this stuff down, then?" Hector growled.

"Ah, yes, go put all that in the kitchen, dear." Louise said.

"Do I smell fresh bread, Lady Louise?" Kayleth sniffed a whiff of the scent.

"No, it's the smell of civilization and culture." Alice sighed, apparently not at all tired of being carried around. Kayleth considered the possibility of him having spoiled her too much, but dismissed it. That was absurd.

"So much meat and sweets…. I'm not sure if we can even eat all of this." Louise examined his purchases.

"… You should watch these three eat, Lady Louise. It's one of the wonders of the modern world." Kayleth pointed at Hector, Wallace, and Bartre. In terms of food upkeep, they were only rivaled by the wyverns.

His father had once suggested that Kayleth become an accountant. In jest, of course, but Kayleth could never be sure with that man.

"Ha ha! A good knight must keep his belly full at all times, my Lady. Never know when the next meal will come. Therefore, a knight must eat just enough that he doesn't throw up." Wallace's laughter boomed and reverberated throughout the house.

With a philosophy like that, it was no wonder Wallace was as big as he was.

"I couldn't have said that better myself!" Bartre joined in.

"I really don't eat that much-" Hector said.

"I saw you eat two pheasants by yourself, and Kayleth told everyone to have half." Alice said. Kayleth blinked, he hadn't seen that. He knew that three people's portions had been missing two days ago, but it worked out fine when he, Eliwood, and Jaffar gave up their share.

To Hector's surprise, and Alice's mild disappointment. Kayleth didn't dole out punishment on the spot. Upon receiving Hector's questioning look, he shrugged, "Saint's Day."

Alice caught a whiff of spices and richly oiled meat broth. She smiled, and her grin widened as her olfactory senses reconfirmed her suspicion. "… Curry?"

"Hawkeye is an excellent cook, in the Nabatan tradition of course." Louise said.

Kayleth groaned internally. The spices used for curry came from Nabata, and were very expensive. Outside Nabata, only nobles could afford them, and even then only sparsely.

He was astonished when he entered the kitchen.

Everyone was working diligently for the preparations, and most of them were being useful, even Priscilla. Not two minutes ago, Kayleth could have staked his life on Priscilla never having lifted a finger to help with domestic work in her entire life, but apparently he would've forfeited his life in such a gamble.

Over a roaring fire, which Kayleth had no doubt was magical fire, Karel was handling two pans at once.

Oswin was busy hacking a chicken apart and stuffing it. He looked up to see Kayleth staring at him. "… What?"

Kayleth smirked and didn't reply. When he selected his sentries and his mules, he didn't expect many of the leftovers to be useful in the kitchen.

Jaffar had been freed of his restraints for this occasion, and Kayleth approved of his work. Clearly Louise had a good understanding of 'division of labor'. All sorts of meats and vegetables were carved and sliced in a smooth and almost mechanical manner.

"Alright. Report to sir Marcus and remain vigilant for intruders." Kayleth said, ushering Hector, Wallace, and Bartre out. They all protested and tried to bring up a great variety of reasons why they should stay and 'help' but the only thing Kayleth's ears picked up was that they wanted to taste the food first.

"I think about an hour for the food to be ready." Louise said, nodding at the huge clock that stood almost as tall as Kayleth. She handed him a mug of hot cider, which he accepted gratefully.

"I think you'll be a great mother, my Lady." Kayleth said, sipping the cider.

"I think she should be my mother." Alice chirped.

He was surprised to see her slip out of character. Kayleth expected her to blush in pleasure, deny with modesty, and change the topic.

Instead, her eyes blinked in surprise. She froze, and laughed nervously. Kayleth thought he detected a trace of guilt in her body language, especially when Alice agreed.

"Ah, pardon me if you're uncomfortable with the subject, Lady Louise."

"No, no, it's not that-"

"You'll have children one day, I'm sure."

It was a shame, really. Kayleth pitied both Lord Pent and Lady Louise. That such a woman was infertile seemed to be a cruel joke by the gods.

He supposed that she could be pregnant, which would explain her reactions as well as infertility would, but he rather doubted she and Pent had the privacy or the time.

Still, adoption from close relatives was a possibility.

Kayleth sat down on the chair reserved for Countess Ashwick. He realized there was a reason his aunt the Countess insisted on sitting there; the chair was ridiculously comfortable. With the cider, the aroma of food, and the warmth of the hearth, he felt his defenses lower.

He lost consciousness, going into unabashedly deep sleep.

Kayleth's eyes opened to see the dining hall table filled to the brim. The table was enough to seat twenty people, sufficient for most societal purposes, but not quite enough to accommodate more than thirty people.

"Lyn, Priscilla, Oswin, I think it'll be better to open the living room and put half the food there. There's obviously not enough space for everything on this table."

He stretched, and observed his timepiece. He had slept for two hours. Kayleth had heard somewhere that the rule of thumb in guessing how much time it took for a woman to prepare for anything was to multiply their estimate by two. He thought it was rather sexist but it certainly seemed to be based on facts and sound statistics.

Looking around, he saw Lyn, arms heavily laden with food, going back and forth from the kitchen. Kayleth briefly fantasized about married life and thought she'd fit in nicely. That, of course, assumed the defeat of Nergal and their survival.

Speaking of survival, he supposed he should busy himself with that matter. He doubted anyone seriously expected him to be helpful with dinner preparations.

The city they were in was a major city. That meant the presence of Black Fang agents. They were practically everywhere in this Duchy, but there were more in the city. Legault and Jaffar identified and killed several of them, but he had to assume that some had escaped. Even if they did not, he had to assume that the Black Fang knew more or less their course, even if they do not know the destination.

The Shrine was two days' march away. According to Legault, it was quite close to the effective hunting grounds of the White Wolf, Lloyd Reed. Kayleth snorted at the arrogance of a commoner in taking a family name, but by all accounts, even Jaffar's, this Lloyd was a dangerous being.

He'd have to base his plans on a battle at the Shrine. Lloyd would be an idiot not to use the mostly open field to his advantage of greater numbers. Kayleth would die of shame if he let that happen. Well, he'd die in a literal sense, too.

As for Lloyd, he did have one solution. Risky, but risky only to one person and if he guessed correctly, it was no risk at all.

He supposed it was risky for two people, since he would be in the vicinity to try manipulating Lloyd into joining his cause. Three if he counted Legault. Four with Jaffar.

"Hello Kayleth, I see you're awake."

"A second, Lady Louise." He was almost done jotting down his notes.

"Look at this!" Louise put something right in front of him.

Kayleth granted the doll a cursory glance. "A reindeer doll with a human face? I think Alice might like it. Thank you, Lady Louise." Kayleth's hand reached out to put the doll out of his way.

The doll was much heavier than he had thought. "… Huh?"

Kayleth examined the doll closely. He could've sworn that he just saw the doll blink. He thought the face was familiar, too. It was a very realistic doll, undoubtedly something expensive that his aunt had bought for her children and forgot to take back to her estate.

The doll grinned.

"Gyaa!" Kayleth's chair fell back, and he tumbled out onto the ground.

Lyn, Matthew, Louise, and Oswin burst out laughing. Matthew thought it was so funny he was rolling on the ground. Rebecca was banging the wall with her right fist, holding herself steady with her left hand.

"What the hell kind of sorcery is on that doll?" Kayleth demanded.

"How very disappointing." The doll spoke. "I'm Lady Alice, of the Great House of Winterfell. Good evening, brother."

"… Where did you find that costume?" He was fairly certain it was something his aunt had come up with. He himself had been held hostage for weeks, before he turned thirteen, and was subject to a torturous regimen of dressing up in whatever his aunt fancied.

"Auntie invited me over this summer. She thought I would look good for Saint's Day. She also said Saint Claus would be more lenient with me if I wore this." Alice said, and it was clear she believed every word of that.

Granted, when he was her age, he believed in his aunt, too.

His sister's adorableness notwithstanding, Kayleth felt considerably less guilty at taking the emergency cache now. Now he'd have to borrow a few of the cushions and the silverware as well. The silver candlesticks would have to go, too. He wavered on the issue of the artificer-crafted helmet, a family heirloom dating back from the Scouring, but realized he was just keen on having a good excuse to take it, too. It would fit nicely on his head, and deflect blows from most weapons.

"_How dare my aunt convince her to wear something as humiliating as that?_" Kayleth seethed.

The troops piled into the dining hall and the living room, drawn by the smell of food. Kayleth conceded that the costume was a great morale booster and said as much to Lyn.

"Of course it is!" Lyn said, a wide grin adorning her face. "Did you think we'd risk your ire for nothing?"

"Yes." Kayleth rolled his eyes and nodded at Louise, Rebecca, and Serra, all of whom were fawning over the child.

"My dear tactician, always so serious." Lyn put an extravagantly laden plate before him. "Eat. You're becoming noticeably thin."

"Is that an order?"

"From your future Marchioness, yes." Kayleth thought Lyn delighted in having the option of this ultimatum. He'd be quite beyond her control if it weren't for that.

"Yes, my Lady. Happy Saint's Day." He raised his glass. It had been a while since he used glass. The last occasion was in Pherae. Glass was too fragile and impractical for long journeys, not to mention horrendously expensive.

Kayleth knew his aunt would miss the glasses. She might even elect to tell his father about his appearance. He grudgingly settled into the conclusion that he couldn't sell off the glasses.

He dug in, and let Lyn go to oversee the feast. It was nice not having to do anything, for once.

"A copper for your thoughts?"

"Ah, Lord Pent. Fancy some mead? It is one of my extended family member's businesses. Explains why there are-" Kayleth counted quickly, "ten casks here."

"I've heard of the mead from Ashwick, it's famous even in Etruria."

"Really? I never figured my aunt for a captain of industry." The tactician chuckled, and poured Pent a glass.

"Thank you, mine host." Kayleth and Pent chinked their glasses against each other's, and took a draught of the drink.

"Now, about that copper, a real copper?"

"Heh? Oh. Ha ha ha! Is the situation that bad?" Pent laughed.

"Yes. If you have any savings in Bern, hand it over. I'm serious." Kayleth said wryly.

"I don't. Have some in Nabata, though, if we ever go back. How long can we last?"

"At this rate? Three months at the most. Damnable merchants have doubled the prices for vulneraries and elixirs."

"I never figured you for one who would let that stop you."

"Right after the feast, Matthew, Legault, and Jaffar are touring the apothecaries and armories. Generous contributions will be made to our cause, just enough not to ruin them." Kayleth shrugged. "It remains to be seen if there's anything worth taking."

"Still, after we get our hands on the Divine Weapons," Pent's eyes shined in excitement, a perilous desire for knowledge no matter the cost, "three months is enough to get back to Lycia, and even Ostia."

"Eh… haven't you seen Forblaze before?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but imagine what enchantments, what glorious power, is woven into the other weapons! Each one different from the other!"

"Do we even know what awaits us at the Shrine of Seals, though? I doubt the Heroes were the sort to leave the Divine Weapons without protection."

"Hmm… truth be told, I have no idea, either. Best be prepared for battle." Pent left to make merry with the others. Kayleth tried to trudge up some memory of how the Divine Weapons were supposed to be protected, but came up with nothing. He chastised himself for his relative lack of knowledge in the arcane, and thought to ask Canas later.

Something was off about the feast. There was a missing element that Kayleth could not quite grasp. He did a quick head count.

Nils and Ninian were missing.

Kayleth searched for Matthew, and found him drinking with Oswin.

"Matthew, where's Ninian and Nils?"

"Huh? They said they didn't feel well, they should be in their room."

"… You're telling me that an eleven year-old and a fourteen year-old aren't participating in the Saint's Day festivities because they don't feel well?"

Matthew thought for a second, and grimaced. "They're weird alright."

"No one's that weird. I'm going to go check on them."

"I don't think it's, well, that."

"It might be, and that's enough."

Kayleth had assigned the rooms, so he was well aware where Ninian and Nils were. They were in the basement, the best place to buy time should Nergal appear and the most convenient place to kill them both if it seemed Nergal should lay his hands on them.

Jaffar nodded as Kayleth passed by.

"Gah!" Kayleth jumped back, scared out of his wits. How Jaffar blended in with the darkness was a wonder to him. He noticed Jaffar only because Jaffar permitted it.

"The targets are safe, in their room."

"Announce your presence earlier! Bah, follow me." Kayleth hissed, and entered the room.

"Hello, Kayleth." Nils said.

"Lord Kayleth, Jaffar." Ninian bowed.

Kayleth observed that they didn't even bring food or drinks.

"Ninian, you are from Ilia, correct?"

"Yes, Baron. From the mountains in-"

"But you know not the name of your town?" Kayleth pressed.

"… Regrettably, we were born in a remote hut deep in the mountains."

"Who is your God?"

"Erm… God…?"

"And who is God's chosen Saint?" Kayleth hissed.

He observed Ninian's calm expression crack a little. "Pardon? There are lots of Saints. Saint Clause, for one."

"If there were one Saint, just one, for humanity, who would he, or she, be?"

To Kayleth's surprise, and what might be described as mild disappointment to a more objective observer, Ninain's face brightened. "For humanity? That would be Elimine."

"Ah… eh… that's good. Er… I heard you don't feel well?" Kayleth did not feel like telling them that they had been one wrong answer away from being burnt at the stake.

People were permitted to have different levels of piety; nothing could be done to control that.

After the Wars of Faith, however, there was one God and one designated Saint for Elibe. Elimine was the patron Saint of Elibe, and that was that. The casualty rate, calculating deaths per annum, was even worse than that of the Scouring.

It was centuries after the wars that the Sacaens were allowed to practice their ancestral religion and the Nabatans theirs.

However, no other religion was allowed for Ilia, Bern, the Western Isles, Etruria, and Lycia. To not be an Eliminean was to be a heretic, and to be a heretic was to sentence oneself to death. Though rooting out heretics was mainly done by professional inquisitors of the Church, it also fell into the realm of a noble's duties, as essential and natural as killing bandits. Kayleth wasn't much of a believer, but he paid the due lip service to the faith and knew his duty as one of the anointed defender of the faith.

Kayleth knew that Nils and Ninian were different, somehow: not particularly cognizant of human mores or common sense. He wouldn't have put it past them to be heretics, and his suspicions were deepened when he heard that they, children, were not participating in the Saint's Day festivities because they were 'ill'.

Children not participating in the Saint's Day festivities, for any reason save having to stay by their parents' deathbeds, made about as much sense as giving food and shelter to a crippled and injured dragon. The proper adjectives would be 'ridiculous', 'unimaginable', and 'preposterous'.

It would certainly simplify matters if they were heretics. As far as Kayleth could tell, Nergal needed Ninian or Nils to open the Gate, and he couldn't do that if Kayleth had them killed. Still, he now had three Assassins on active duty with orders to kill the siblings if it looked like Nergal would get to them. Inconvenient perhaps, but not inconvenient enough to push the issue.

After all, Kayleth had little desire to shed the blood of children, and they were earning their keep as members of the army.

"Ah yes, we don't feel too well. Forgive us for not being able to join the feast."

"Uh, it's no matter. Are you sure you don't want any food?"

"No. Are you hungry, Nils?"

The boy shook his head, and plunged back into bed.

"Well, go talk to Serra if you feel any worse. Good night, both of you." Kayleth and Jaffar exited the room. The tactician headed upstairs after reminding the Assassin to keep to his watch.

Matthew greeted Kayleth with a glass of red wine. It was an excellent vintage, probably from somewhere in Etruria, Kayleth thought. He was unsurprised to see that a good portion of the curry remained untouched. The spices took some getting used to, and commoners were unlikely to develop the taste in their lifetime.

"Hawkeye, I had no idea you were such a good cook."

Hawkeye gave him his usual half-smile. "The desert is a lonely place, and my wife has been dead for a while now." He put a fresh batch of garlic naan on Kayleth's plate, which the tactician tore apart with the lamb curry. Hawkeye chuckled.

"So… I take it that the siblings are not heretics?" Matthew whispered.

Kayleth swallowed his food as best he could, and answered, "If they were, they'd be burning at the stake in this city's central courtyard right now, genius."

"It's not right. All children should celebrate the Saint's Day. Even I did. I know even orphans do, because Serra did. Even Oswin did, and he was a lowborn squire." Matthew frowned.

"Well, they did say they were orphans, and that they travelled a lot. Not an environment conducive to proper childhood if you ask me. Even my parents celebrated the Saint's Day." Kayleth shrugged, and nodded in appreciation as Rebecca passed by to hand him a plate with a fried duck's liver, a stuffed crab, and Lowen's signature dumplings. He could never quite figure out what meat went in the dumplings, but he didn't really care.

"I bet even Nergal is celebrating right now." Matthew snorted. "A shame. We'll just have to make sure this is his last Saint's Day."

"Hear, hear!" Sain said as he passed by.

"Oh gods…." Kayleth's eyes widened.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Matthew's eyes widened in alarm.

"You have to try the crab, it's a work of genius!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Don't say that in such a serious tone." He did try the crab, though.

"Enjoying my crab I see?"

"… Karel, you cooked this?" Kayleth was greatly concerned. He doubted Karel was strict on matters of hygiene and thought he probably used the Wo Dao to cook.

"Yes. Sacae isn't landlocked, you know; my ancestral home stands right next to the sea, and I travel a lot. Got to pick up cooking some time. Although, unless I'm terribly mistaken, Karla cooks better than I do." The tactician thought he could see a trace of wistfulness in the Sword Demon's expression.

"She was a good cook, yes, but our resources were limited." More specifically, Kayleth was lost and penniless. Karla was doing fine, but was not rich enough to afford good food for two people. Kayleth had paid her back when he found the mercenary company he was supposed to travel with again, and the debt of honor was repaid when he delivered her message to Karel.

"A terrible shame… her ramen is to die for. I will as her for a bowl right before our duel." Karel left. Kayleth thought he was definitely a psychopath. He'd have to make sure Karla won. Not only was it his duty to make sure madmen died, but it was also his duty to ensure Karla's survival so that he might get a bowl of her ramen.

Ramen fell under the category of serious business in Sacae. It was also a popular dish for mercenaries, something to do with its relative cheapness and the ease with which it can be prepared. It was cheap, filling, and easy to make. Those were values that mercenaries learned to love. Kayleth despised the food at first, but grew used to it.

Kayleth decided to sideline his job, just for the rest of the night, and contentedly watched the troops make merry. He hadn't thought Florina would be so very different once she had one too many glass of mead. Oswin, Isadora, Kent, Fiora, and Marcus asked him for permission to get drunk, and he granted it. Erk, Pent, and Canas were seriously discussing the merits of a massive ritual spell to turn water into wine.

People gathered around for a moment to watch Dart and Geiss arm-wrestling. It was apparently an ongoing tradition. The others thought it might be fun to have a friendly tournament. Kayleth politely declined the invitation, but snorted in amusement when Lyn challenged Hector.

He had a lot of good things to say about Lyn, or she wouldn't be his love and liege-lady, but he would be lying to say that Lyn knew when to give up. So far, the sparring score between the two was thirty four to thirty three, but Kayleth knew that Hector let Lyn win sometimes just so Lyn wouldn't bother him about having another sparring session. In the end, Lyn couldn't beat Hector's off-hand with both hands. Kayleth had plenty of good things to say about his liege-lady, but recognizing the different attributes of the sexes was not one of them.

Rebecca and Louise surprised people with their rather unexpected upper-body strength. People had the misconception that 'bow-plucking' didn't require much strength, but the truth was that drawing bows reinforced with metal took formidable upper-body strength. It wasn't enough to defeat people like Hawkeye or Oswin, of course, but more than enough to handily toy with, for instance, Guy.

There was so much food left over, and though Kayleth would normally scream for frugality, he refrained from doing so. He let Hector, Wallace, and Bartre eat more than they already had; which was saying something, according to Nino and Legault, who had a small bet going about who would eat the most. There was no question in that regard, of course; Kayleth knew that in terms of sheer stomach capacity it was Bartre, but neither Nino nor Legault had access to his personnel files.

The tactician was surprised to see Harken, Raven, Rath, and Jaffar in good spirits; they were generally among the most unsmiling people Kayleth had ever seen, and yet they were as different men that night. Even Eliwood didn't have his usual concerned expression on his face, and allowed Hector and Alice to entertain him.

The night grew deeper, and one by one people started to go to bed. Some had to be carried to bed, and Kayleth was a little concerned that his chief healer was roaring drunk. He didn't think even the Black Fang would have the audacity to attack them in Stormgarde, though. Everyone who wasn't drunk or otherwise incapacitated took shifts on sentry duty, which in essence meant Jaffar would not be granted sleep that night. Matthew and Legault were out taking donations from armories and apothecaries.

Kayleth bade everyone good night, and finally Lyn carried Florina to bed. The dining hall and the living room were deserted.

"Time to go to bed, dear." Kayleth said, picking Alice up carefully. It seemed unfair that something so precious was so remarkably and tragically fragile, but then the world was not built to be fair.

"No. I have to wait for Saint Claus." The girl murmured sleepily.

The tactician acquiesced. He had been prepared for this eventuality, after all. He and his sister hid at the base of the stairs, a dark corner overlooking the fireplace.

Jaffar came at the appointed time, popping out of the fireplace, dressed in the ludicrous red and white clothing Saint Claus was supposed to be dressed in.

"He's so… thin." Alice whispered. Kayleth cursed the fireplace for being too small to conceal Hector.

"I think he can change form at his will. Fireplaces come in all sorts of different sizes, you know?" Kayleth whispered back.

Jaffar looked around, and took the cookie and the beer left on the table. He put something in the outrageously big red socks Alice had commissioned and then disappeared with his trademark agility and stealth.

"Let's go to bed."

"Not checking the gift?"

Alice looked at Kayleth as though he was being absurd. "Good children go to bed early."

"I still don't get why we couldn't have stayed another day." Hector grumbled.

"Every day we waste is another day the Black Fang remnants could find us." Oswin shrugged. "Best not take unnecessary risks."

"Still, that day after all the… travelling," Serra said with a certain degree of venom Kayleth could identify with, "was a refreshing change of pace".

"Yes. I think it was good for the troops overall." Fiora said, nodding while nudging her Pegasus to walk a little faster.

Nino kept silent. Kayleth suspected, with a degree of certitude, that she was afraid of facing her 'brother'. Kayleth took special care to get to know the troops, and Nino was no exception. She truly loved her stepbrothers, and as far as he could tell, her stepbrothers loved her, too.

This policy wouldn't work for Legion sized armies, of course, but Kayleth had travelled with a relatively small mercenary company in his training, and knew how important it could be to know one's soldiers.

The betrayal of one of the mercenaries led to the death of fifteen men and women under his command. He was almost kidnapped to be used as leverage against his parents. Kayleth barely escaped, and it was sheer dumb luck that he ran into Karla. Until he rejoined the survivors of the mercenary company, Kayleth was broke, had no practical survival skills in the wilds, and relied on Karla, at that time a complete stranger, for everything.

That was an intolerably humiliating, dangerous, reckless, vulnerable, unacceptable, wretched, horribly humiliating, and unbearably humiliating experience. Kayleth would die eight times before he let that happen again.

So Kayleth made sure Nino wasn't going to betray him. He had spent the last two days practically brainwashing the girl for that purpose and that purpose only. Kayleth wasn't sure if Nino would actively seek the White Wolf's death, but he was fairly certain that she wouldn't turn betray the army.

"Jaffar, do you think that the Black Fang will be waiting for us there?" Kayleth said, his voice low enough that no one else could hear it.

"… It's hard to say. Lloyd and I were not particularly close, and I… don't understand humans that well."

"You're human." Kayleth raised an eyebrow. "Do try not to forget that. Your limited understanding of humanity aside, you think you can defeat him?"

Jaffar brooded on the matter for a few moments. "Before, I would've said he's my equal, or better… but now I'm sure. I'll win. No matter the cost."

Kayleth grinned. He, too, wasn't certain whether it'd be Nergal's head on the pike and not his until a couple of weeks ago. Now he knew that it'd be Nergal's head. The thought of dragons let loose in the world once more would have been disturbing if he were still his father's pet hound. The same thought, of dragons burning Alice and Lyn, generated so much fear in him now that it was appalling. His heart clenched in an unbearable manner whenever he thought of the consequences of defeat. "That's the spirit."

Farina landed next to Kayleth. "There's an army where we're headed."

"Oswin!"

"What?"

"Have all forces prepare for battle!"

"Understood!"

Kayleth blew his horn to sound the alarm, then kicked Elaine to the air so as to survey the battlefield. Merlinus doled out weapons frantically. Unarmored soldiers helped armored ones get armored. People dismounted from their horses and tied them to the wagons.

The tactician was relieved that the map the Queen had given them was quite accurate. The enemies were arranged that he could use his plan B without many revisions. He got back to the ground stormed his wagon.

"It's so loud… tell them to keep it down." Alice mumbled.

"Ah, sorry about that. There's an enemy army ahead of us." Kayleth found the right parchment, and unrolled it. He grinned in anticipation of the upcoming victory and the chance to bask in the radiant glory of the Divine Weapons.

"In that case, good luck, and keep it down. Remember, I didn't give you permission to die. You don't have my permission to lose, either."

"Yes, my Lady." Kayleth answered with the appropriate solemnity, he kissed her forehead and buried her in furs and pillows. "Sleep tight, and no matter what you do, do not leave the wagon."

Kayleth found Jaffar waiting for him outside. "What's the matter?"

"Their bloodlust, it's not normal."

"Battle-drugs?"

"Might be. Nergal had the Black Fang produce some. Probably is."

"Hmph… maybe we had best retreat for now, until the drug wears off and the side-effects kick in."

"We're not doing that."

Kayleth turned around to face Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

"Why not, pray tell."

"Because the more we wait, the more we risk Nergal regaining his strength."

"Six hours are unlikely to make an appreciable difference." Kayleth said. "Besides, it was your idea to take the Saint's Day off, not mine."

"That was a different case." Lyn said.

"I'm also afraid that Nergal might come for Ninian again. I hadn't given it much thought until yesterday. Ninian's the key to opening the portal." Eliwood said.

The tactician had a great deal of contempt for Eliwood's 'wishy-washiness' and cared nothing for his future. He even considered having him killed in the final battle to save Pherae from decades of horrific mismanagement. However, he couldn't tell them that he had a failsafe option just in case Nergal got to Ninian and Nils. Kayleth was afraid of losing Lyn and the support of the rest of the army.

Furthermore, six hours were unlikely to count in the long run, but just because it was unlikely didn't mean it wouldn't be. His tactics were usually based around minimizing the risk to his beleaguered and outnumbered troops, and even then there were some close calls with death. Kayleth liked to divide and conquer, applying overwhelming force on the enemies who, united, would threaten his troops. War was a business of deception and trust.

"Understood." Kayleth turned around to address the troops. "Please separate yourselves into open-field warfare pattern squads! Alpha, form up at the western bridge! Beta to the northwestern bridge and gamma to the northern bridge, move!"

Kayleth tested the effectiveness of the communication stones. They were short-ranged, unreliable, and prone to simply falling dead once in a while, but they were all he had in terms of coordinating the three squads on this relatively big battlefield. He joined squad alpha, as Fiora had just informed him a ballista was lying in wait in that direction.

"Oswin, have beta hold the bridge. Do not engage the enemies on the other side, let them come to you. Marcus, break through the forts with gamma and then lie in wait in the forest. Outflank and surprise the enemies at the northwestern bridge on my signal. Good luck."

"Loud and clear."

"Affirmative."

The ancestral battle-horn of Kayleth's family told squad alpha to move in cautiously at in a tactical advance. Lightly armored troops took cover behind heavily armored troops. Archers covered the flanks and magi stood at the center of the semicircle.

An arrow sped out of from one of the shrubberies, and missed Erk's heart by no more than two inches. Kayleth feared that it had hit Erk's heart, but he wasn't sure.

"Man down!" Raven shouted as Lucius moved into heal Erk.

"Cavalry sortie!"

Sain and Kent charged in the direction of the hidden archer. Wallace put Lyn behind him. Kayleth was glad some people understood that some people's lives were worth more than others'.

An arrow struck Sain's armor, but it was no use. A Paladin's chest-plate was almost impossible to penetrate without silver arrows used by a good Sniper.

"Is he alright?"

"As good as new." Erk muttered as Lucius finished his ministrations with the mend staff and some choice drops of elixir. "Give me a little time to catch my breath."

After the archer was slain, the Black Fang came at them in earnest. Disciplined volleys of projectiles and magic devastated them, but the Fang assassins were heedless of their losses.

A ferocious melee engagement ensued, and squad alpha's discipline and teamwork eventually gained the upper hand over the disturbing ferocity of the Fang. There were wounded, but no injuries were as serious as Erk's.

"Patch yourselves up, people! Don't waste the elixir but if you're wounded, use it!" Kayleth activated one of his communication stones. "Marcus, how is it going?"

"Good. We have just broken through two enemy fortifications. No significant casualties."

"Press on into the forest and wait for my signal."

"Understood."

A ballista round punched through the cloud near Florina.

"Forward! Erk, bolting spell on the damned ballista before it targets the ground troops!"

The squad crossed a small bridge, and Erk destroyed the ballista as soon as he had a clear line of sight. Another score of Black Fang assassins emerged from the forest, but they were just as mindless as the ones that the squad had already slaughtered and had no sense of unit cohesion.

Four of them survived the ranged volleys to join the melee. The first to reach the position, a Warrior, laid into Wallace. Lyn rose to his defense, the impossibly sharp edge of the Mani Katti tearing through the pelvic bone and ending at the shoulder.

Wallace threw his lance into a Hero at no more distance than five feet, impaling him side to side.

Florina swooped in just in time to catch a Paladin from the blind side. Sain and Kent killed the other Paladin, working as a pair.

"Form up, prepare to charge."

Kayleth peered through his spyglass and saw that the Fang were trying desperately to breach the mouth of the bridge. Hector and Oswin were being kept alive only by the ceaseless ministrations of the healers in the group. He blew his horn as loudly as he could, signaling the charge.

The Black Fang troops were so caught up in their bloodlust that they didn't notice the two squads emerge from behind them. Kayleth's flanking forces swept aside everyone and reached the squad defending the bridge.

None of the Black Fang soldiery even bothered to look back and resist. Their eyes were only on those defending the bridge.

Whatever drugs they were on, they would be effective in large-scale battles where it'd be less likely to be flanked. However, this was a conflict between barely a little more than half a Legion's worth of fighters.

"What took you so damn long?" Hector groaned as Serra finally took out the head of a javelin stuck in his ribs.

"Ballistae, superior numbers, etc." Kayleth shrugged. "Good news is, they've got maybe a dozen soldiers left. They couldn't have expected that."

"What's for lunch today?"

"If we don't hurry, there will be no lunch." Kayleth said, observing his timepiece.

"What?"

"It's three already." Kayleth lied, it was only 11:37.

"Liar. We started around 11:20. This battle couldn't have lasted much more than twenty minutes." Oswin said.

"Still, I think Hector ought to lose some weight." Kayleth sniffed, and took out a slice of apple pie.

Hector's eyes almost sparkled with hope. It was dashed when Kayleth gave half to his wyvern and ate the other half.

"Wyvern rider!" Wil shouted.

"Shoot it down!"

Wil missed. So did Rebecca and Rath. Kayleth wasn't worried, though. The rider was getting closer, but there were many more hurdles to go through.

"Eh?" Kayleth also noticed the white flag on the rider's lance.

"Cease fire!" Kayleth screamed.

"You!" Hector brandished his axe.

"Hello, little boy. Have you and your playmates been well?" Vaida chuckled.

"Lady Wyvern General Vaida, welcome to battle." Kayleth bowed. "But… is that a white flag on your lance? I don't get it."

"I couldn't have you and your bow-pluckers shoot me down now, could I?" Vaida shrugged. "Not when I came here to repay you… is it true that you were the group that saved the Prince?"

"Yes."

"You know what I feel about Prince Zephiel."

"Unadulterated love?" Kayleth snorted. "How should I know?"

Vaida snarled. "I am not amused, pup. You will not make light of him again in my presence, if you wish to live. Prince Zephiel is our future, a candle of hope in a moonless night. You saved him, so I will serve you."

"You expect us to believe that?" Hector raised an eyebrow, and his axe, too.

"This is Wyvern General Vaida. Her word is good, and so is her fighting prowess, if nothing else." Kayleth tried to reason.

"Hmph, and you call yourself tactician? Of course you shouldn't believe me! However, I will prove myself to you right now." Vaida lifted off with her Wyvern and soared towards the Shrine.

Kayleth's eyes twitched. There were two ballistae in that direction. Surely not even Vaida could survive two ballistae and supporting personnel. He hated losing valuable property pointlessly.

"All forces, to the Shrine!" Kayleth shouted. "Paladins, charge the ballistae!"

It took five minutes for the army to get to the Shrine, though. Kayleth feared that it was too late. He couldn't deploy air units when there were two ballistae baying for their blood.

They arrived to witness carnage as only a senior Wyvern General could produce. Vaida was carefully tending to her wounds, and the wounds of her wyvern.

Around her was a pile of the dead, almost a score in all. Some had their limbs torn off, and were still breathing. Some were disemboweled, but still struggling in pain. Some were missing their heads. Some were cut in half.

"I want to fight her." Karel said, licking his thumb, and advancing.

"She's injured right now!" Kayleth reminded him. "Besides, I made you promise not to fight anyone until we defeat Nergal. Kill her after that if you'd like, but not now!"

"Ugh..." Serra frowned. She put one of the moving figures out of his misery in a blaze of destructive holy magic.

"Administer mercy, now." Kayleth said, and Jaffar complied. The tactician's hands burst into short signals.

After a minute, Legault got back. "There's no one except Lloyd. I tried speaking to him, but he just told me that he'll kill us all for killing Linus."

"… Did you mention we let Linus go?" For the first time in a long time, he was grateful for Eliwood's idiocy.

"… Yes." Kayleth's appreciation for Eliwood's act of mercy dropped again. He was surprised Linus wasn't with his brother.

"Let me speak to him, Kayleth!" Nino said.

Kayleth considered for a moment. That was the original plan, true, but whether that would work when Lloyd thought they killed Linus was a different story.

"Oswin, Wallace, Nino, Jaffar, Hector, Rebecca, uh… yeah, I guess Serra is sort of a healer." Kayleth ignored the burst of outrage that ensued, "and… Karel, with me. Everyone else, hang back and prepare to move in to support."

"Is this wise? We don't know if he'll even listen." Marcus said. "Best go in with everything we have. Wipe out the Black Fang once and for all."

"He's refusing to believe that we did not kill Linus. I think exploiting his affection for Nino is the only plausible choice we have left." Kayleth replied, thinking the plan through again. If Legault couldn't convince Lloyd, the only one with any emotional attachment left was Nino. "Anyways, keep watch over our caravan and the wounded."

Kayleth followed the troops, with Nino in the very front just in case Lloyd appeared. Jaffar didn't seem perturbed by this arrangement; Kayleth had told him the plan before and he agreed that Lloyd would never hurt Nino.

But he'd be there just in case.

The Shrine of Seals was an ancient shrine. It was a humble building, but even so it was well-built. Centuries of neglect did not ravage the building as they should have.

According to legends, the Shrine was where the Eight Heroes had sealed their Divine Weapons. Obviously, parts had been omitted, such as the Archsage's continued existence. Kayleth thought that was a rather glaring omission, but finding out the truth had been exciting.

Legends had it that the Shrine was built by dragons. Kayleth knew on an academic and intellectual level that the dragons were an advanced race before humans knew how to write. He could not help but admire their craftsmanship in building the Shrine, though. Humans had destroyed practically everything that reminded them of their hated oppressors, but the Shrine was a rare example of a draconic building left intact.

Where the pillars and the arches that humanity had copied were, artificial and forced, Kayleth thought that the dragons made them look like a part of the landscape. He could not quite grasp how it was that the same styles were so different, but swore that he would remember to commission a study on this matter. 'Respect your elder' was not a sentiment Kayleth agreed with, for most people were old men, and women, instead of elders.

The difference was that old men thought only about themselves, confident in the supposed wisdom that their old age gave them and their supposed right to rest easy and let the young ones do the work. They demanded respect, where there was little deserved.

Elders, on the other hand, were fonts of experience and wisdom. They served to train the next generation of artisans, farmers, mercenaries, mothers, rulers, and scholars. Through the work of said next generation, they lived even after their deaths, their memories serving to inspire the next generation to do their best in whatever they did and bit by bit furthering humanity's progress. Suffice to say, elders were the basis of human civilization, and to dismiss such experience and wisdom lightly was one of the greatest of follies.

The dragons were definitely elders. It was a shame that it was human destiny to kill thy father and get over thy mother. Kayleth suspected that the dragons would've advanced human civilization by centuries if they had imparted their experience and knowledge to humanity before they fled through the Gate. It was too bad that he was sworn to do his utmost to kill the archenemy if he ever found one. If he delayed the sentence of death though, just for a few months to milk as much knowledge as possible from one, Kayleth thought that it would more than atone for his sin in slaughtering fellow humans by the hundreds.

"Lloyd…" Kayleth jolted himself out of his thoughts and returned to the present.

"Nino…."

Lloyd was a lithe man. His hands bore the weight of a hundred battles. His bearing was confident, a pose befitting of a dangerous man who knew he was a dangerous man. Lloyd was in pain, and all of his body language told him that he wanted to kill them, but didn't quite know what to do with Nino around.

"This is all a mistake, Lloyd! We're not enemies, and Lord Eliwood is a good man! They didn't kill Linus, either! Why are you still fighting?" By now, Nino was in tears. Kayleth told her specifically not to cry, but as calculated, that only reinforced her frustration and the dam broke.

Lloyd was wavering. A few more words from Nino and he would switch sides, out for Nergal's blood. Kayleth could almost taste it.

"… They were Linus's enemies, and that is enough."

"You're kidding me. You know we didn't kill your brother and you tell me that you'll still fight us? What if I tell you that your father was killed by Sonia and most of your friends replaced by Nergal's morphs? What then?" Kayleth said.

"Silence, murderer. I will not speak with you. You don't have proof, anyways." Lloyd said, and then he smiled a little. "It is my duty to kill nobles like you."

Kayleth flinched. This man might be aware of his involvement in the massacres, and therefore his lineage. The Black Fang was once an organization dedicated to killing what they perceived as unjust nobles, and his father would most certainly be in the category.

By this point, Nino was broken on the ground, sobbing without end.

"You there, who are you?" Lloyd cocked his head curiously.

"Me? I'm Hector, brother of Uther, Marquess of Ostia."

"Hmm… you remind me of my brother, whom you killed. Something about you… ah, but that's my business."

"I have a brother too… and if someone killed him, I'd make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered much."

"Ha! Well said! It seems I found a kindred spirit! But if you don't want your brother to mourn your death, you're going to have to fight hard… prepare yourself."

"… I won't let you hurt Nino." Jaffar said.

Lloyd raised his head in surprise. He hadn't seen Jaffar hiding in what shadows there were. "As for your worries, I'll die before I hurt Nino. But you're alive? That's… unexpected. I thought you were dead. Tell me, 'Angel of Death'… I've always wondered since you joined, so I'm sure you thought of this more than a few times, too, if we met in straight combat, who do you think would win?"

"No! Don't!" Nino screamed.

"Nino, this is an order from your liege Lord, Baron Kayleth of Caelin." Kayleth said. "Kill Lloyd Reed, the White Wolf."

"You kill my brother, and then force my sister to fight me?" Lloyd said, his voice incredulous, and drew his sword.

"B-but… it's Lloyd!"

"He's a fanatic! A maniac who believes we killed your adopted brother and father! He's going to kill all of us, your companions and friends!" Kayleth delivered the final blow. "He's about to kill Jaffar."

Kayleth had been insinuating for the last two days that Jaffar might fight Lloyd, loudly and boisterously. He also said that Jaffar would probably win.

But then, war is so unpredictable.

Nino's fear fueled her power, and her desperation lent haste to her action. Her recent promotion to Sage, unprecedented in its quickness, gave her the skill to wield her raw magic.

A magical sphere of infernal flames hurtled towards Lloyd.

"At him!" Kayleth screamed. He had never intended Nino to strike the final blow. She improved at a tremendous rate, no doubt due to the Afa's Drops the Archsage had given him and he her. However, Nino was still a fledgling Sage. Kayleth's true intent was to satisfy Karel's bloodlust, test Nino's loyalty, and incentivize Jaffar.

Karel and Jaffar burst from their stations to engage the Swordmaster.

Lloyd staggered back, but brought his sword into defensive position.

Kayleth watched as Karel was blooded, a deep gash through his torso. Serra was on it, though, the physics staff enabling her to heal from a distance.

Jaffar's knives plunged into Lloyd's chest, and Lloyd's sword plunged into Jaffar's abdomen.

"No!" Nino shrieked.

Lloyd whispered something to Jaffar, and Jaffar nodded as though there was not a foot of silver in his stomach. Then, he turned to Nino and said, "Dear Nino… argh! Hua… hah… I don't have much time left, uagh! I'll be gone soon, but know… that I have always l-loved you. We might not be related by blood… but we're siblings as surely as the blood is red. Gah! Ugh… gua! Ha… whew… my greatest regret will be that I won't live to see you grow up, my dear sister. Ha… now please, forget your f-foolish brother… haha, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep that promise about giving you away at your w-wedding…. Ah, Linus? But…."

Lloyd collapsed, the internal bleeding and the damage to the lungs too much for the body to bear.

So ended the life of Lloyd, known as the White Wolf, the last of the true Black Fang.

Serra tended to Jaffar's wounds, and gave him a thumbs up. Kayleth was somewhat concerned about Nino. He did need the distraction for Jaffar and Karel to succeed in killing Lloyd without taking a mortal wound, but the damage to Nino's psyche also seemed greater than was anticipated. Kayleth blamed Lloyd; his speech was ways too well-crafted for Nino to forget, and it would take a significant effort on Kayleth's part to make her forgive herself.

There was good news to be had in all this, at least. The last remnants of the Black Fang were dead or had fled, and he had just taken care of a dangerous assassin with no casualties. No casualty was always a good news.

Still, killing Lloyd left a bitter taste in Kayleth's mouth. It was even worse to see Nino so distraught. One should always take care of one's vassal, after all, and Kayleth had manipulated her into the situation.

Kayleth kneeled, paying proper obeisance to what was acceptable protocol to him. "Lord Athos, the Shrine is under our control."

"Heh? Archsage, when did you arrive?" Lyn said.

"Just now. I warped in, you know. I was watching from my scrying crystal."

"If that's true, why didn't you warp us here in the first place? We could've used some help, graybeard!" Hector said, wringing his hands.

"… We could've used a little help, my Lord." Kayleth said, somewhat more tactfully.

"I didn't know where the Shrine was. It was decided that having a… human in charge of all eight Divine Weapons would be dangerous, and the knowledge of its location was denied me. Besides, even if I did know the location, you had to prove yourselves to the guardian of the Shrine. Your own power must be what drives you, not the powers of the past. The new must defend what the ancient protected. Now then, shall we go underground? Brammimond awaits."

"Brammimond as in, one of the Eight Heroes Brammimond?" Eliwood asked, as everyone forgot to breathe.

"Huh? Is there any other Brammimond I'd talk about?" Athos said, dismissing their incredulity. "Your journey here was a bit of a test. Brammimond had to see if you were worthy of wielding the Divine Weapons."

Kayleth gritted his teeth, but there was nothing he could do about this matter. Obviously, Athos was only to be trusted as far as he could throw him.

The group felt their heads spin and their stomachs tighten. Kayleth grimaced for the inevitable.

When the Lords, Pent, and Hawkeye opened their eyes again, they were deep underground in the abode of Brammimond, Nightmare of Dragons given flesh and made manifest. That he was alive, though a rude surprise, was a source of great pride and joy for Kayleth. Brammimond's exploits were nothing short of legendary and inspirational. Admittedly, it cost him his humanity, but still.

"So dark… does anyone have a torch?" It was Hector's voice.

"I can't see a thing!" Eliwood said.

"Hush, someone's here!" Lyn said.

Suddenly, the underground hall was illuminated in a burst of magical fire. A dozen chandeliers that hung from the ceiling generated light.

The light revealed a shrouded figure in dark robes.

"You're… Brammimond." Eliwood said.

"Yes… I suppose I am. What do you want, children?"

"We've a favor to ask. We seek something to help defeat Nergal."

Strangely, the reply was of higher pitch. "That is unfortunate, for I cannot give you what you seek. Humanity would suffer if I were to remove those seals."

"What do you mean? The entire world's on the brink of destruction as it is!" Hector shouted.

The voice became so gruff Kayleth didn't know what to make of it. "The entire world? I couldn't care less about the entire world! I gave up my soul, my self, to save the world! I have paid my debt to the entire world! The whole world can burn, and I wouldn't shed a tear!"

"By Father Sky… your voice keeps changing, even the way you talk… what's going on?" Lyn said.

"Lord Brammimond. I ask that you reconsider. Surely a small speck of your existence, your mind, wants your legacy to last?" Kayleth said.

A voice Kayleth recognized chose to answer. It was a deep voice, not quite rumbling nor growling, but threatening. "Lord Brammimond." Brammimond mimicked mockingly. "I don't need a young pup's flattery, nor do I need to reconsider. I don't care about the world, and that is really all your problem, isn't it?"

"Brammimond has no self… he, or rather, it, is a mirror that reflects the person addressing it. Brammimond… you do remember me?"

"… Archsage Athos, the Divine Fire, welcome my friend. It has been a long time. However… that doesn't excuse you from bringing these people here. Have you forgotten why we, our friends, decided to seal away the Divine Weapons? They're too dangerous in human hands, and power corrupts." Brammimond nodded slightly at Kayleth's direction. It might have been his paranoia, but Kayleth thought he saw it.

"But we can't stop Nergal with what we have! We need your help, please." To Kayleth's mild surprise, Eliwood kneeled on both knees. "I beg of you."

Kayleth simply had to figure out what came over the redhead. He knew Eliwood had no appreciable pride as a noble, but this was too far even for him.

"Brammimond, we too are human. These people will not be seduced by the power… as some of our friends were. They made it this far, without my aid, and I know you saw it." Athos said. "I know that even you do not wish our sacrifices… our countless, bloody, and damnable sacrifices… to have meant nothing."

Kayleth's head hurt. That some of the Eight Heroes were seduced by power was galling. Yes, Kayleth had his suspicions as a historian about Elimine, no blasphemy intended, and Durban, but 'some' was more than two.

"… It's true that they seem to have more potential than most humans. But humans are weak." Brammimond spat. "They prey on the weak, parasite off the strong, seek more when they have enough, take advantage of the gullible, cling on to ancient and barbaric traditions that are now worthless, take joy in the suffering of others, envy the success of others, steal what is not theirs, murder their neighbors and rape their cousins, lie and cheat to attain what should not be theirs, and worst of all, they are **traitors**. **Many** are their crimes."

"If you're looking for a guarantee, I'm afraid I cannot give you one… we simply ask that you believe in us, as you believed in your comrades centuries ago." Eliwood said.

There was a pregnant silence as Brammimond considered this. Kayleth didn't believe that Brammimond would listen to such faulty logic, or lack thereof, but he couldn't say anything himself for fear of alienating the legend even more. As far as he could tell, Kayleth was guilty of quite a lot of the things that were on Brammimond's list. It would take people like Eliwood and Lyn to pass this sort of test. As long as he had either of the two, moral victory was guaranteed. A completely useless factor in a normal war, but this was no normal war.

"You remind me of a friend of mine… yes, he was ever so… he alone never wavered…." There was a blinding flash of light from Brammimond, and Kayleth feared that he was attacking them. Sight gradually returned to Kayleth. "I have broken the seals… I am tired, and you will let me rest once more."

Suddenly, Kayleth felt that terrible sensation of being warped out of the room. No doubt Brammimond sought to make sure they couldn't disturb him again.

"Whew. I thought we'd be stuck there forever!" Hector said.

"It is a relief." Kayleth agreed.

"I wonder what convinced him to lift the seals."

"Who knows? Brammimond was a mystery in an enigma a thousand years ago." Athos shrugged. "Come, time to fetch the Divine Weapons."

"… I was under the impression that Brammimond gave you the Divine Weapons when he warped us out."

"Of course not, the Divine Weapons are scattered all over Elibe. Now it's-"

"And now it's too late!" A cackling laughter accompanied that phrase.

"Nergal!" Hector hissed.

Kayleth looked around and found only Marcus, Matthew, Nils, and Ninian waiting for them. The rest of them were undoubtedly setting up for the night in the nearby village some ten minutes away as instructed. They must have elected to stay behind.

He didn't think they had ten minutes to live.

"Come, Nils, Ninian! Open the Dragon's Gate for me!"

"Lord Athos, can you-"

"No… his power is formidable, though not yet enough to open the Gate." Athos whispered back.

"No!" Nils said.

Ninian stayed silent.

"No! I won't let him have either of you!" Eliwood shouted.

If Athos's power, even with the Forblaze tome, wasn't enough to stop Nergal, Kayleth calculated that the rest of them had no chance of victory. That said, even if they all died right then and there the worst result would be the opening of the Dragon's Gate.

That had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

"Would you like to see my powers here and now? You can choose, Ninian. Obey me, or I'll-"

"If I go with you, let my brother go…."

"One should be sufficient, I don't see why not." Nergal said.

"Ninian, why!" Nils shouted.

There was a flash of light as Nils and Ninian joined hands.

"Ninian, you can't!" Eliwood shouted.

Kayleth gave Matthew the hand-signal for the kill.

Matthew hesitated, but drew his knives.

"Ha ha ha! I will open the Gate, and I will gain unlimited power!" Nergal shouted, and with a complex chant and a fluid series of hand motions, he cast a spell. Kayleth didn't notice at first, but the whole world seemed to go dark in moments.

They were under attack.

Kayleth gritted his teeth, and prepared to pull up his significant magic resistance. If Nergal didn't warp out right away, Kayleth planned to break through the darkness, reach Nils and Ninian, and snap their necks. Matthew's hesitation may very well have doomed the world.

It hurt.

The darkness pierced his flesh like a thousand needles, and Kayleth chocked out a scream as it engulfed him. His mother's training allowed him to withstand most magical assaults without skipping a beat, but Kayleth now realized the vast difference between trying to hurt and trying to literally tear apart every bits and pieces of a body.

Just as suddenly, the darkness was dispelled from him, and a barrier of light rushed out to meet the oncoming darkness. It was a power from the lost Age of the Gods, something as primordial and deadly as Nergal's darkness but meant to protect rather than harm. Such powerful warding magic could only be a collaboration between Athos and Pent.

The tactician would be damned before he wasted such an opportunity, and he advanced behind the light. Athos probably didn't know of his intentions, of course, but his duty was clear. Kayleth was still a peer of the realm, and he would stop the opening of the Dragon's Gate no matter the cost. Nergal would rip his heart out, but that was just fine with him. He briefly wondered whether it was possible to gain redemption by killing two children; that was now irrelevant, their very existence threatened Elibe's existence, and Elibe's existence was necessary to humanity's existence. Kayleth would never betray the sacrifices of his forefathers for something as petty as his own redemption.

He would be damned before he was sent to hell only to tell the heroes of humanity, victors of the Scouring, that humanity would soon be eradicated because he was too weak to identify and destroy the threat without hesitation.

Kayleth was confused when the darkness engulfing them disappeared. The warding magic summoned by Athos was strong, but he didn't think it was all that strong. He had expected himself to be missing a hand at the least, and was busily trying to remember how to rip out a throat with one's teeth and use a handless stump to bludgeon someone to death. He checked to see if he was missing anything, and found only some magical damage, paltry compared to hours long sessions at the hand of his mother. Kayleth had never been as grateful for the training as he was now.

Negal was gone, and so was Ninian.

Kayleth's heart sank, and his stomach felt as though it was being twisted by a particularly malevolent demon. Nergal had the key to Dragon's Gate, and it was partially his fault. He trembled in fear of the consequences; that he'd have to enter the deepest pits of hell only to tell generations of his ancestors that it was he who had made all their sacrifice moot. His ancestors were not the kind of people to take that news with any degree of sympathy or understanding.

"_Forget the dead, fool, and think about consequences here and now!_" Kayleth's mind came up with what he thought was the most likely scenario to play out should the Dragon's Gate be opened. It was not a pretty scenario.

Marcus, Pent, and Athos all had significant magic resistance. They walked around to check on the bodies, and Kayleth's heart clenched terribly as he saw Lyn's body. He rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

She was alive, and Kayleth said as much while others gave him similarly good news. Nils was alive, but with Ninian alive there was no point in Nils being dead.

After Pent's and Athos's ministrations, the Lords woke up.

"What happened?" Hector said.

"Nergal has Ninian. The Gate may now be opened. It's time to send missives to all human governments… though they won't believe us until the dragons come." Kayleth said.

"On that account, it is not too late. Nergal still needs to gather power to open the Gate. At his rate, I estimate it will take around ten weeks." Athos said.

"That's enough time to get back to Badon and get ourselves on Dread Isle." Lyn said. Kayleth frowned, and calculated the time himself. Lyn was right. Kayleth snorted, and thought Lyn should have been a mathematician.

"Ninian… to protect us she-"

"As you are, you can't defeat him even if you catch him. You need the Divine Weapons in order to do that. If you wish to save the girl… you must liberate Durandal, Eliwood." Athos said.

Kayleth was a little surprised that it had to be Eliwood who must liberate the Durandal. Eliwood was far from the best sword user in the army, and his style was not compatible to broadswords. For that matter, he was too small to lift the Durandal without significant penalties to his movement. Raven or Harken would have been far more capable wielders of the Durandal.

"We will first be to the Western Isles, to recover the Thunder Axe, Armads. Before we go, settle affairs and have your army travel to Ostia. Ah, and Eliwood, this is for you." Athos gave Eliwood a Heaven's Seal.

A now familiar glowing light emerged from the Seal, and warmth flooded into everyone around Eliwood. The radiance was so great even Kayleth was having trouble protesting the waste of a Heaven's Seal.

"Incredible… so this is what it feels like." Eliwood murmured, Ninian forgotten for a moment.

"Good, good, now tell me when you're ready, and I'll warp you to the Western Isles." Athos said, nodding.

Sorry about the length. The next two chapters will be kept appropriately short. I was planning on this getting out on Christmas, but exams and whatnot.


	42. In Blood it shall End

"I'm sorry, Kayleth." Matthew hung his head in shame.

"I should punish you for that… but we don't have time. Lord Athos told us to move out to Ostia. I left instructions with Marcus. Though, I think we'll make it in time. I leave my sister in your care." Kayleth said. "Don't let anything happen to her. You can lock her in a wagon if you must."

"Understood, but I don't know why you're taking Nino and Jaffar." Matthew frowned.

"Jaffar's an excellent Assassin, you know that, and they make a good team." Kayleth looked around, and leaned into whisper, "I think the Afa's Drops, you know that thing Lord Athos gave me before we were warped to Pherae, unlocks some kind of inner potential. Nino might become stronger than Pent one day."

"So this is training for her?" Personally, Matthew didn't understand what all the fuss was about. As far as he could tell, Lord Pent and Erk were far better anima Sages. But then, he wasn't much of a student of the arcane.

"Sort of, and for the Lords, too. The Archsage is adamant that they'll be the ones to save Elibe. I agree in Hector's case, but about the others… well, you know my opinion on that matter."

"Ah… that you'd be loath to sacrifice Lady Lyndis and that Lord Eliwood isn't much of a swordsman? But, well, you're the tactician. Anyhow, the recent destruction of Black Fang high command is supposedly taking up lots of Bernese resources to investigate, so I think we should get across the border just fine. Same route, right?"

"A tad different, but essentially the same strategy, yes."

Merlinus came up to Kayleth, and informed him that the supplies were ready.

"Kayleth!" Alice shouted.

He rushed to find the source of the voice, and found her with Athos and Hector.

"This old man," Alice pointed at Athos, "says he's the Archsage Athos! Hector insists he is, too! I think we can afford a couple of court jesters, right?" Kayleth almost screamed in mortification when Alice proceeded to pull at Athos's beard.

"I assume you're this delightful creature's guardian?" Athos raised an eyebrow, though his face told Kayleth that he was very amused.

"I'm not a creature!"

"Alice, I'm not joking, but let go of Lord Athos's beard at once." Kayleth said.

Alice snorted, but frowned when she saw that her brother was deadly serious.

"B-but then he has to be a t-thousand years old!"

"I think I'm about a thousand and forty years old, give or take a decade." Athos nodded.

"Prove it!"

Athos chuckled, but whipped out a free hand towards the pebbles on the ground.

The pebbles moved, slowly at first but then with more alacrity, and came together in a form that closely resembled a miniature bird.

Then, the bird's rough edges began to smooth out until there was no trace of the pebbles that formed it. The bird took a clearer shape, taking the distinct shape and color of a white dove. Vivid colors began to seep into the form.

That wasn't all there was to the magic, though, and somehow, the dove moved.

Kayleth gaped in amazement as Athos reconstructed a branch of magic that was now deemed lost. "Is that-"

"Yes… one of the lost magiks from the Age of the Gods, automata." Athos said, and finished the final touches on the miniature dove. Color spread throughout the form. "This is my gift to you, little one. Unless it's destroyed, the magic moving it will last forever."

The dove, no bigger than Alice's petite hand, landed on the girl's right shoulder.

"By the gods of our ancestors…." Kayleth knew that Athos was a very powerful being, but to see him breathe life into a form made of stone was something else.

"T-thank you. Are you… really the Archsage?" Alice held her breath. Kayleth understood. He felt small when he met Athos, a young and quite insignificant insect compared to the legend that was the Archsage. It was as though he had met a force of nature, the sea for instance, given form and made manifest as a man. The sensation had to be even greater for a little girl, not even in puberty.

"I am." Athos smiled warmly.

"I'm s-sorry I called you a liar?"

"Don't be. In general, you shouldn't believe people who say they're a thousand years old."

Alice giggled, and curtsied. "Forgive me for my impertinence, Archsage. I'm Alice, of the House of Winterfell. It is an honor to meet you."

"There's nothing to forgive. It is my pleasure to meet you." Athos paused to reminisce. "I think I knew your, well, great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather."

"… Now that that's done, are we ready?" Hector said.

"Yes, the rest of them are ready and waiting for the orders, Lord Hector."

"Huh? You're going somewhere?" Alice asked.

"Yes, to the Western Isles. We're going to get Armads. Hopefully, we'll be back in a couple of days if everything goes well. Don't get in trouble, alright?"

"Armads? Wow… be back soon." Kayleth was glad that she felt safe enough to have him leave for a couple of days.

"Why don't you go say goodbye to Lyn?"

"Okay!"

In reality, the couple of days may very well turn out to be a couple of weeks if something happened to mess up the schedule: running into border guards, remnants of the Black Fang, Nergal's morphs, etc.

If what he had wheedled out of Athos was anything to go by, Armads was defended by guardian spirits. The companions of the Berserker would not be easy prey.

"Lord Athos, are you sure six will be enough?"

"Six is all there is room for. The test allows no more."

"I think we shouldn't have to be tested in that way… didn't you say we'll win, anyways?"

"Then what are you worried about?" Athos chuckled. "Who's the Archsage here?"

"Even with Eliwood? He's not the greatest swordsman we have, Archsage"

"And what would I not know about swordsmanship? I, who saw Roland and Hartmut go to war?"

"… A fair point, Archsage. My mistake."

"Don't let your contempt for him get in the way."

Kayleth glared, "I'm a professional, Lord Athos. I know that I must do the best I can with what limited resources there are available. Even if it's an idiot blinded by petty and pretty ideology who nearly got us killed."

"And yet, without that ideology, how would you pass Brammimond's test?"

"Threaten his life?"

Athos grinned, and then burst out in laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! Threaten Brammimond's life? He stopped caring about life centuries ago!"

"Still, I don't like it that you're testing us at every turn, Archsage. You may be one of the Heroes, and humanity owes you a great debt, but humanity would have won without you. You know I don't look kindly on your absenteeism after the Scouring, either."

Athos frowned, and his expression darkened some. "The question is, would you have existed without me and my companions? I saved thousands, if not tens of thousands, of human lives, pup. The trials are necessary, and I can't do anything about it anyways. End of the discussion!"

"Understood, but one last question, Archsage. What else are you hiding from me? How do you know Nergal so intimately? What is so special about Nils and Ninian?-"

"All will be answered when I deem it fit that you know."

"That's another sufficiently vague yet promising answer. I almost lost this entire army thanks to your 'trials', Archsage. It would do you good to recognize that these people here? They're you're only damned hope!"

"And as my only damned hope, you have all performed extraordinarily well. I have made no error in judgment when I picked you." Athos was agitated, but he was bringing his temper back under control. Kayleth saw that he was masking his expressions, and it was as good a mask as one could expect from a human a millennium old. "You, too. This army needs a little more than idealism and hope. Deceitful, manipulative, and fanatic, perhaps, but you're also an excellent manager, well-trained, focused, goal-oriented, and worldly. I think you could be the final piece I need to defeat Nergal."

"Why, do I qualify as a rook? A knight at least?" Kayleth chuckled.

"A bishop, why not? You're not completely indispensable. If necessary, Pent can take command, and so can that Paladin, Marcus."

"But useful enough that you won't be rid of me, hmm? After all, both are better off in their current respective roles and it is hard to build confidence in a tactician overnight."

"Precisely, and there's a certain… flair in you: to turn disadvantage into advantage, and to provide your forces whatever advantage you can give them; to wield authority as one entitled; to force favorable results; the viciousness and opportunism of a hungry predator; defiance and a certain form of righteousness; to read most people as though they were books; and the iron will to do whatever is necessary to protect them. Ha ha, if you were a religious man, you would have been just the type for Elimine. She always did like zealots, and you would've been a fine inquisitor back in the day."

Kayleth spat, his face twisting in disgust. "If God exists, he's dead. If he's alive, he's either a sadist or isn't omnipotent. Either way, he is no God worthy of my faith; he only has my lip service. If God exists, and does not show himself, I say he is a coward. Is he not supposed to be a loving God, who wants humans to go to heaven? That faith-based light magic works is no proof that God exists."

"I had that argument with her myself, but… she was already quite far gone in her hallucinations. She was never the, ah… stable type. She really did believe the One God business was good for humanity, though. Religious wars were a lot more common before the Scouring, so in a way that's true. She truly loved humanity, too, loved it so much that she overcame her love for Roland. They had a child together, of course, the bit about her being virgin was utter nonsense. In the end, though, humanity was her one abiding love."

"Sounds like a Saint."

"In a way, she was every bit the Saint and more. No one these days can imagine what she went through before we eight met. If you think Elibe is bad right now, you should've tried Elibe a thousand years ago."

"Good intentions or not, she set back human development by centuries." Kayleth snarled. "Do you know how many intellectuals were burned at the stake for looking in at things 'no man is supposed to know'? Only four hundred and thirty something years ago did the Inquisition get disbanded. Religion is humanity's crutch, designed to explain things it cannot explain for itself. Religion is religion and knowledge is knowledge."

"It does serve as the spiritual backbone of most people though. It enriches their lives in ways you couldn't understand." Athos chided.

"I understand the need for commoners to find something to cling on to in their mostly miserable lives, Lord Athos. That is why you'll never hear me say these things to commoners. Psychologists have a pet theory about her."

"The one that saw the chap, uh… Grendi burned at the stake for a heretic?"

"Yes, that one."

"Good man died for no reason. It was correct, partially."

"Partially? Ugh…."

"Add her elder brother and her younger brother, and you have the full picture."

"… After the war, assuming we win, I want a reward, Archsage."

Athos grinned. "Ah, the thirst for knowledge. You may ask whatever questions you wish to ask afterwards. Perhaps you'd like to be my librarian?"

"You know I'd get bored."

"Yes… Hartmut's blood is strong in you. Your blood calls you to war. There is a reason why Bern is the most militant country in Elibe."

"… Am I addicted to conflict?" It was a question that had troubled Kayleth before.

"In a sense, yes. You thrive in conflict. You were born for conflict. A life of peace will never suit you. That is the blessing and the curse of the blood of Hartmut."

"How is that a blessing, Lord Athos?"

"You're very good at what you do. Isn't that enough? Do you want peace?"

"You can't ask whether I want something I lost when I was six. I don't know this 'peace' very well. It is a concept as alien to me as sympathizing with dragons is. The only 'peace' I know is a time with a relative lack of conflicts during which one prepares for war."

"There is your answer."

"I don't like the answer."

"The world doesn't exist to give you answers you like."

* * *

><p>"Why're we bringing them?" Hector hissed.<p>

"Because they're good at their jobs, and I expect Nino to become a very powerful Sage."

"We don't know if we can trust Jaffar."

"He killed Lloyd. I think that's enough. By the way, he can hear us right now."

Hector glanced over his shoulder. "No way."

"… Yes way." Jaffar said.

"See? Good at his job. You could stand to learn a bit from his professionalism. Besides, most of the Berserker's companions were axemen, too."

"…Fine! But if he cuts my throat in my sleep, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Excellent. It's settled, then."

"Ready?" Athos said.

"We're good to go, Archsage."

The familiar nauseating sensation of warping seared through Kayleth. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Welcome to the Western Isles." Athos said.

Kayleth smelled the salty wind, the rocky ground, and the distinct taste pine tree sap. This was almost certainly the Western Isles. It had been years since he had business in Durban's homeland. His job was to ensure the death of an Etrurian Count, thereby reducing the Etrurian influence on the Western Isles. The battle was a difficult one, and Kayleth lost six soldiers before one of his Pegasus Knights breached the defenses and speared the target.

The day's work wasn't finished with that, though. Witnesses needed to die. By the end of the day, seventy-something Etrurian soldiers lay dead. Those were the good days for Kayleth, when he knew who his enemies were, what his duty was, and what the chances of victory were.

"I assume Armads is in that cave, Lord Athos?"

"That's right." Athos nodded.

"The guardian spirits are awake?"

"Your numbers are low enough that they aren't overly excited, but there are more than I expected there to be. Be wary. They are excellent warriors, even in death."

"Sounds a little like necromancy."

"It is nothing of the sort! Their spirits merely chose to serve us, even in their deaths."

"Can we hurt them? Do normal weapons work against them?" Hector said.

"There'd be no point to a 'trial' if normal weapons don't work against them, Lord Hector."

"Yes, exactly. They are granted their old bodies just this once." Athos said.

"Everyone ready?" Kayleth said.

A chorus of affirmatives answered him, and he signaled Jaffar to move.

Arrows from Lyn's bow and Nino's magic cleared the first throng of defenders that awaited them at the entrance. Kayleth thought Lyn's archery could do with more practice, though. Kayleth's life would be a lot easier if everyone in his army conformed to established racial stereotypes for once.

Reinforcements arrived, but it was too late. Hector joined the fray, an iron-clad war god demolishing the ancient warriors in a frenzy of axe strokes and the physical embodiment of the human capacity for dealing death.

Jaffar was content getting past the carnage created by Hector and assassinating the archers and mages at the back.

Kayleth sighed and told Eliwood to support Hector. There was a certain merit to deploying Eliwood, now that he was mounted, but his fighting skills remained the same – dispirited, hesitant, mediocre, and lacking that certain ferocity or, failing that, coolness that Kayleth favored in his soldiers.

The tactician did his part, and sometimes directed Elaine into harm's way to finish off an injured or preferably disarmed enemy. He felt more than a little guilty at fighting the spirits of long-dead heroes, but it wasn't his fault the Eight Legends chose such a twisted way of testing the supplicants.

"There are three different routes!" Jaffar shouted, killing the last of the guardians in the area.

"Middle." Kayleth said.

"Uh… is there a reason behind that?" Hector said.

"Yes. Gut feeling. Plus, Durban would have appreciated the directness."

"Huh, makes sense." Hector shrugged. Privately, Kayleth was concerned he was driving them all to certain death. However, he knew he needed to concentrate what limited forces he had at his disposal.

An arrow struck Nino in the left calf as she emerged into a gargantuan underground cavern.

"Damnation." Kayleth snarled as he tore the arrow out to Nino's screaming protest and poured some elixir down Nino's throat. "Hector, tank it."

Hector stepped out, and Lyn filed in smartly behind him. Kayleth judged the damage from enemy arrows to be minimal at best. Lyn fired back, and even collected some of the arrows that had bounced off Hector and remained whole.

Leaping out of the moving cover, Jaffar zigzagged towards the enemy archers. Kayleth's brains were blaring with alarms, but somehow the Assassin got through the hail of arrows that filled the route.

Jaffar's skills and speed never ceased to amaze Kayleth. He considered Jaffar to have been born and trained for the job. Kayleth winced as an axe nearly decapitated him, but Jaffar dove into a roll beneath the stroke and disemboweled the axeman.

A steady stream of arrows and elfire blasts thinned away the numbers of the reanimated guardians. None could get past Jaffar and Hector.

"Get through, breach, breach! Try to jump over that hot spot!" Kayleth shouted. The fire traps were not strong enough to kill, but they were enough to be nuisances. They were probably things Athos added after Durban's death, for the Berserker despised trickery and prized straightforwardness.

"Umm… it's a dead end, Kayleth." Hector said.

"We'll have to go back, then." Lyn sighed.

"What? No, no." Kayleth scanned the wall, and found what he was looking for. "The walls are millennia old. See those cracks? Breach the wall there, with the hammer."

Hector drew out his warhammer, meant for anti-armor duties, and swung it at the wall. The spiderweb of cracks deepened. Two more swings brought the wall down with a resounding crash.

A tomahawk nearly took Eliwood's head. Jaffar pulled the fool's head down just in time.

"Charge!" Kayleth screamed.

Nino and Lyn started peppering the humongous Berserker defending the altar. At the head of the altar was Armads, the thunder axe. Kayleth basked in its glory for a moment.

The Berserker drew out a humongous silver axe, and charged.

"Hector, sword!"

Hector wasn't a master swordsman, but all nobles had some training with the sword and Kayleth had forced him to practice for the past few weeks.

The two titans clashed in a contest of experienced brutality pitted against youthful vigor and sheer force. Kayleth was worried to death about the dents the Berserker made in Hector's armor, but he couldn't have anyone support Hector, either. The Berserker was smart enough to keep changing positions with Hector so as to throw off Nino and Lyn's aim. The conflict was so furious that Kayleth dared not risk anyone to get in close.

"Rest of you, surround them! Attack when they come to your corner." Kayleth shouted.

The others harried the Berserker as best they could but the main attraction was the fight between him and Hector.

A feint by the Berserker left Hector's left wide open, but Hector shoulder-charged before the Berserker's axe could gain momentum to cleave through the armor. He stabbed the Berserker in the ribs, and the Berserker struck back at the offending arm with his axe, leaving Hector with only one good arm.

The Berserker faltered, the wound in his stomach being a large one, for Hector's sword was a broadsword designed for heavily armored infantryman.

"Finish him!" Kayleth hissed.

Hector knocked the axeman's tomahawk aside, and cleaved him in two with one last vertical blow.

"To the altar!" Kayleth said. "Everyone else, cover the throne. None must disturb the retrieval of Armads!"

Athos warped in at the throne. "The spirits are beginning to dissipate…." Athos closed his eyes as if in regret, mourning the second deaths of his long-dead comrades.

Kayleth hurried after Hector to the altar, and beheld Armads, the thunder axe. It was an axe of pure gold encrusted with various markings and gems.

As Hector reached out to touch it, Kayleth savored the aura of the axe. The potential for bloodletting was palpable. This axe was humanity's potential for destruction given form and made manifest. It was the everlasting symbol of human aggression and potential for violence. Kayleth loved it.

"Let me… fight!"

"Wha-what the hell was that?" Hector jumped back.

"My name… is Durban… and I am called Armads!"

Kayleth glanced at Athos, looking for an explanation. None was given.

Finally, the specter of a man appeared.

At first, it was hard to find anything remarkable about the specter. As it gained clarity, however, Kayleth could make out the tribal tattoos, the massive build and impossibly powerful arms, the shaggy and untrimmed beard, and the expression on the face.

Restlessness, impatience, rage, and most importantly, power. The specter surveyed what was before him as though observing cockroaches, so confident in the its own strength. This was indeed humanity's potential and penchant for violence personified.

There could have been no doubt that this was the specter of Durban the Berserker, one of the Eight Heroes of Legend, the Backbreaker, the living incarnation of humanity's wrath, savior of the Western Isles, and the avenger of Nabata. Kayleth's trembling knees gave in and he kneeled in obeisance.

"I… I… I… am power… power without peer…." Durban hissed. "I am the Dragonslayer, fleshbiter, bonecrusher, skullbreaker, and the Doom Bringer. Too long have I wallowed in this madness called peace. I require no seals, no restraints, and no idleness of peace…. Power unused is power wasted; I would fight someone... anyone!"

"Durban! Armads! Whatever you are, please, lend me strength!"

"You desire strength?" Durban sounded amused. "Then prepare yourself. Once you gain this power, your life won't end in a comfortable bed, but rather on the battlefield, in the savage garden of war's bloody delights!"

"And I don't care!" Hector shouted back with as much vigor. "I will help my friend, no matter the cost!"

There was a pregnant silence as Durban looked up and down, gauging Hector.

"… So be it. The power is yours." The specter returned to the void and vanished.

* * *

><p>The battle was done, and Kayleth tended to Elaine given what limited resources he had in the middle of nowhere that was the Western Isles.<p>

"Kayleth, do you have a minute? I have a question." Nino said. Kayleth had wondered why Nino was approaching him, especially when he was with Elaine and she was without Jaffar.

"Well, I'll answer to the best of my abilities, Nino." Kayleth said, puzzled.

"Do you think Jaffar loves me?"

The resulting snort of laughter drenched Kayleth's face in the dark beer that he was drinking.

"Mother of – ugh." Kayleth wiped his face with a handkerchief that Nino handed to him. "Thanks." Elaine took advantage of his distraction to sip from the mug, earning a glare from the tactician.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Me? But I asked you." Nino said.

"Humor me."

"I don't know… I… I think so?" Nino glanced at Kayleth hopefully, expecting an answer, but found no such thing. "But why do you think that is? I'm not as refined as Lady Louise is. I don't cook as well as Rebecca does. I'm not as brave as Dame Isadora is. I'm not as beautiful as Lady Priscilla is. I'm not-"

"Yaddi yaddi yadda." Kayleth dismissed her concerns with a wave of the hand. "Granted, your cooking skills leave much to be desired – how you failed to boil some eggs is beyond me, I think I got that last stomachache because of your eggs - and your lack of a proper education makes you relatively uncouth. But I cannot agree with you on any of your other concerns."

"You haven't even listened to the rest of my concerns!" Nino said, scandalized.

"That's because I couldn't care less what your other concerns are, seeing as you're wrong on all accounts. Shall I tell you why?"

"You're going to tell me even if I say 'no'." Nino rolled her eyes.

Kayleth beamed. "Good! You've learned something about me, after all. Anyhow, the answer to your question: most men instinctively derive pleasure from the act of protecting people their subconscious minds designate as worthy of being protected. Commonly falling under that category are women and children, and the more desirable in the former and cuter in the latter the more likely it is that men will want to protect them."

Nino gave Kayleth a befuddled look. "But you said-"

"In seasoned soldiers, that instinct is suppressed. Their enemies may include women and children, after all. This is Elibe, and for humanity to survive, it had to send women and children to war, too, and the tradition lasts to this day." Kayleth cut Nino off again. "But that is irrelevant. The crux of my argument is that, for whatever reason, Jaffar finds you so desirable that he'd die to save you."

"So… he loves me?"

"It is what most people would call love, yes." Kayleth nodded. "It is this instinct that allowed our ancestors to survive even without the benefit of fire and stone tools. Men who protected their children and their mates survived to pass on the trait to their children. The men who failed to do so are not anyone's ancestors. Women are designed to be even more ferocious in the protection of their children. On a more personal note… your parents died for the faintest glimmer of hope that you may live. This instinct, you see, to protect our loved ones at any and all costs, is part of what it means to be human."

Kayleth could see that Nino was having difficulty holding her tears in. He patted Nino's head and surreptitiously applied pressure on certain points of her neck. Humans are social animals, and physical contact does wonders for the heart, especially children. Further, Kayleth learned from recent studies that touching the neck was a good way to relieve stress and anxiety. It was apparently not a coincidence people touched their necks when they were anxious, stressed, or tired.

"You're telling me Jaffar loves me and that my parents loved me?" Nino sniffed.

"Yes. I thought I'd include your parents while we were on the subject." Kayleth acknowledged.

"… If this instinct is as powerful as you say it is, then… does it apply to you, too?" Nino said.

Kayleth chuckled. "Why, yes, even to me. If it applies to someone like Jaffar, why not to me?" His expression soured as he thought of Alice being hurt, and he grinded his teeth. "Alice, for instance. If I have a guarantee for her well-being and happiness by burning Elibe to ashes and cinders, I would not hesitate a second to do so. If you're talking about you, I don't have quite as powerful a feeling; but yes, it would hurt me to see you hurt, and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you survive this conflict."

"…I'm not sure if I told you before, Kayleth, but thank you."

"Eh? For what?" Kayleth couldn't remember anything but having dragged the little girl into a war against her own adopted family, a dark mage to rival the power of Athos, and possibly dragons as well.

"For giving me a second chance."

Kayleth snorted, and then turned somber. "The truth is, I should be thanking you. You could've chosen to die then and there, but you had the courage to take the chance to redeem yourself. You could've escaped, but you had the courage to take responsibility. You could've shirked combat, but you had the courage to fight your former comrades because you knew the justness of our cause and Nergal's corruption of theirs. And this is my answer to your concerns; I believe – no, know – that you're one of the bravest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and trust me when I say that you are worthy of love. Good night, Nino"

Kayleth finished cleaning Elaine, and left. He was a good humanist, and thus knew that he wasn't much of a shoulder to cry on. It was best to let her do that with others Nino had built a more solid rapport with.

* * *

><p>Kayleth's eyes fluttered awake.<p>

Ideally, the watch would be shared by everyone in the group. In reality, Nino was fourteen, Eliwood tried hard but wasn't particularly observant, Hector didn't give a damn, and Lyn had a tendency of getting distracted checking on those who slept.

That, and the Archsage needed rest to regain the strength he needed to warp them back to the army.

"Shit." Kayleth groaned. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Four hours and twenty-one minutes." Jaffar said, handing him his timepiece.

"Should've woken me up." Kayleth yawned.

Jaffar did not dignify that with an answer, and Kayleth maintained what dignity he had left by not commenting on it.

"All quiet on the Western Front?" Kayleth asked.

"… What Western Front?"

"Never mind. I doubt you read much."

"Ah, that Western Front."

Kayleth raised an eyebrow. "So you do read."

"Not much to do while waiting." Jaffar shrugged. "A lot of my more high-profile targets had good libraries."

"… Try not to visit my library, assuming we win." Kayleth shuddered at the thought.

"I'm thinking about farming." Jaffar said in all seriousness.

"… Allow me to inform you that it'll not go well for you." Kayleth chuckled.

"Some place quiet… maybe Pherae."

"You probably could get a house and a farm out of Eliwood, at least." Kayleth nodded. "But really, farming?"

"I don't see why not."

Kayleth snorted. "You're the Angel of Death. The bounty on you numbers in the thousands of Bernese gold. If ever you get bored, or you're pursued, find me."

"So you can use me?"

"And give you and Nino food and shelter. Enough gold that three generations of your seed won't need to work, if you manage to kill the King. As I always say, I take care of me and mine."

"… I'll think about it."

"By all means. But seriously, if you're going to find employment, not a farmer. Maybe a bounty hunter, guard, or local sheriff, but not any sort of craftsmen."

"Why do you insist on those kinds of jobs?"

"Are you kidding me? You have an infinitely limited set of skills, but in that set of skills you are one of the best if not the best in Elibe!"

"So, what'll you do after this?"

Kayleth didn't hesitate a second to answer. "War. The preparation of war. The execution of war. Maybe some writing and some business. But in the end, war."

"Doesn't sound like a happy life."

"Maybe not, but it's the only life I know how to live. You and I are tools made for exactly one purpose: military conflict. Without war, our lives would cease to have meaning. Without war, we'd be average, and nothing is worse than average, not even mediocrity. We can achieve great things with our specialized skill sets, but without war you'd just be a murderer and I'd just be a warmonger."

"So war is our purpose in life?" Jaffar said, bitterness etching his voice.

"Our purpose, duty, profession, talent, passion, and the very foundation of our identity. We will die in war, have no doubt about that." Kayleth got up.

"Where're you going?"

"To wake Lord Athos, of course. It's about time our army started morning drills and I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p>Update delayed by a week. Sophomore tutorial's murdering me.<p> 


	43. Rekka no Ken

Paranoia was one of Kayleth's defining characteristics, and he was more than a little obsessive compulsive. So the hours spent waiting at the agreed-upon route was nothing less than torture for him. The army was late due to reasons unknown. He came very close to foaming at the mouth and raging like a madman.

In the end, Jaffar knocked him out with a frying pan he had liberated from a nearby house.

Kayleth opened his eyes to find himself in his wagon, which was comforting, and pain in the back of his head, which was annoying him to no end. He gathered that someone knocked him out – probably Hector or Jaffar – and vowed revenge.

The tactician looked around and saw that Alice wasn't in, so it was lunch time at the least. His sister's hyperactivity was compensated by long hours of sleep, and naps.

An arm shot out from the dark, and handed Kayleth a bottle. He rolled his eyes, accepted it, and drank.

It was water.

"What time is it?"

"Four and twenty. Would you like some leftover from lunch or will you wait for dinner?" Jaffar said.

"Tell them early dinner, say around five and thirty. By the way, hit me in the head again and I'll reciprocate, on Nino."

"Duly noted." Kayleth could hear the rolling of eyes. Jaffar exited the wagon.

Kayleth dragged himself out and walked over to Merlinus's wagon.

"What do we have?" He said, staggering in.

"Good afternoon, Baron." Merlinus said, looking up guiltily from his, Kayleth guessed, fourth meal this day.

Merlinus always insisted it was 'snack', but Kayleth had a great deal of training as a statistician, record-keeper, and logistics officer. Merlinus's snacks qualified as meals.

The tactician's hands snatched away the merchant's fried dumplings, bread, cheese, dried fruits, ham, olives, wine, yogurt, and cereal. As one could imagine, 'snatch' was an exaggeration.

"Really, I say!" Merlinus said, trying to recapture some of the strategic resources. Kayleth's left hand grabbed a hold of one of his fingers and threatened to break it, stopping the counterattack.

"This is good food." Kayleth noted. "You made all this?"

"Not the yogurt and wine, obviously, but yes." Merlinus said, obviously in pain.

"Excellent. You're on cooking duty from now on."

"Halve my latrine duties, and laundry duties." The merchant tried to haggle.

Kayleth applied more pressure on Merlinus's left index finger.

"Aii! Alright, alright, let it go!"

"I knew you'd see sense." Kayleth said, munching on the bread and cheese. "Now, how're we doing?"

"We'll reach Ostia."

"With or without you having five meals a day?"

Merlinus winced. "They're not meals. They're snacks."

"Yes, yes." Kayleth rolled his eyes, scarfing down the dumplings.

The wagon was opened, and Kayleth turned to face Pent.

"Oh. Excuse me." Pent said, raising an eyebrow at Merlinus's predicament and the rather nonchalant way in which Kayleth was eating his food.

"No, it's fine." Kayleth said. "What do you need?"

"Where's the Archsage?"

"Heh? I thought he was here."

"I thought so, too, but apparently he left without a word."

"Hmph. He'll come back when he needs us." Kayleth shrugged. "He is a pragmatist if nothing else. Did you study Armads?"

"Yes, and even greater than it is said to be." Pent grinned.

"Can you copy the enchantments?"

Pent's expression resembled more or less what a kicked puppy would look like. "That, sadly, is beyond the magecraft of our times."

"Is it still effective, at least?"

"As effective as ever, as far as I can tell." Pent said.

"Good. I think we'll have a chance, then, between Durandal, Armads, and Forblaze."

"Why're we collecting only two?"

Kayleth shrugged. "Lord Athos may need to save up prana for the upcoming battle. Who knows how strong Nergal will be in three months? We stopped the war, true… but I suspect I know why Linus and some other Black Fang elites are dead. They were all harvested by Nergal."

"What?"

"It's the only explanation that makes sense. If Nergal was that powerful back at Dread Isle, why didn't he simply kill us all? I suspect the ritual to open Dragon's Gate requires a lot of energy, too. That's why it took so long with Ninian and Nils before. That's why we don't see dragons in the sky right now. Anyhow, quintessence is determined by the strength in mind and body of the individual, no? In that case, killing most of the Black Fang regulars as well as their leaders should have given Nergal more than enough of it."

"By that theory, Nergal should have been able to open the Gate by now."

"Not necessarily. He had no way to heal himself other than using vast quantities of quintessence when he was wounded by Marquess Pherae. Perhaps it stems from my wish to believe that he didn't die in vain, but even Lord Athos would have trouble recovering from a wound like that, neh?"

"I wasn't there at the time…."

"Ah crap." Kayleth said. "I forget I met you before the campaign. Anyhow, Marquess Pherae shoved a dagger right where his right lung should be, I think."

"That would indeed be a taxing injury to recover from."

"Yes, and especially after he provided the prana channel for Ninian to open the Gate and warped across a continent to boot. By the way, what are your theories on why Ninian, and Nils, can open the gate?"

"I have theories." Pent said. "But none certain."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're evading, Count Reglay." Kayleth said, noting Pent's posture: the feet aimed towards the entrance of the wagon, the hands covering the crotch, the eyes averted, all signs of discomfiture.

"Er… I'd tell you, but I'm not sure how you would react to it."

"If it concerns the vagaries of the winds of magic, spare me the lecture, please. The simple version."

"Hmm… suffice to say, they are not the only ones on Elibe who can open the Gate?" Pent said, hoping fervently that Kayleth would not overreact.

Time paused for a minute.

"… What the hell is that supposed to mean? You kept that from me? Me?" Kayleth shouted in fury, kicking one of the boxes nearby in his rage and destroying it. One of the splinters lodged itself deep in Kayleth's right foot but he ignored the feeling for the moment.

"Calm down, for God's sake! Your foot is bleeding."

"I know my foot's bleeding! Why in the seven depths of hell would you keep that from me? Idiot!" Kayleth paused to think things through. "No… traitor…."

Kayleth rapidly moved himself to be right in front of Pent, his left leg poised to kick upwards into his groin and his right arm drawn back in preparation of breaking his neck.

"I suggest you explain yourself, Count Reglay, and Merlinus, stay there." Kayleth growled. "Anything that sounds like the beginning of a spell and any motion that looks likes the beginning of spellcasting will be construed as an act of high treason and will lead to your immediate execution without trial. Upon deliberation on your testimony, I, Kayleth of the line of Winterfell and a Baron of Caelin, will deliver judgment. If you are found wanting, the penalty for treason against mankind and your subjects is death. The penalty for treason against mankind on behalf of dragons is death by torture. You will not be buried by the side of your ancestors. You will not be given last rites. May the crows feast on the guilty."

Pent blanched, knowing that Kayleth could and would make good his threats if he was found wanting. His eyes scanned the entrance of the wagon, but no one came in.

"I must warn you, Lord, I am one of the greatest students of humanity. Any attempts at a lie will probably be detected, and will be used against you in judgment. The study of body language and speech patterns is not foolproof, true, and that will be taken into account as well." Kayleth drew out his copy of the Bible from one of the pouches in his cloak with his left hand, and held it out for Pent to lay his hands on. "Now, if you please, swear by our God and your ancestors that you will speak nothing but the truth."

"I… I swear by God Almighty, and my ancestors of the line of Reglay, that I will speak nothing but the truth."

"Good. Now if you would please, explain yourself." Kayleth hissed.

"Now… you know there were intermarriages between dragons and humans, right?"

"That much is known… some of those dragons even helped us. But what's your point?"

"Their descendants, some of them were allowed to live on in Elibe – in secret and in their own community, of course."

Kayleth detected no trace of an overt lie. "I'm aware of that too… what's the point?"

"People with draconic blood, sufficiently concentrated and undiluted draconic blood, can open the Gate."

Kayleth's mind reeled at the possibilities. Ninian and Nils wouldn't be the end of it. Even if he killed them both, Nergal would eventually find another one.

"Exactly." Pent said. "There are more out there than you realize."

"I see…. How many?"

Pent shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Not too many… or Nergal would've found replacements. He must've searched the records of ancient draconic bloodlines through historical research and deductive reasoning… brilliant, for a madman." Kayleth mused, lowering his arm and drawing his leg back into the upright position. "You should have told me earlier, Count. I trust that such a mishap will not happen again. You are found innocent. Good day, Lord Pent."

Kayleth led Pent out of the wagon, grabbing him by his robes and all but tossing him out.

He brooded on the possible consequences of the revelation. Hector, Legault, Jaffar, and Matthew, who knew about his failsafe protocols, had to be told.

"Uhh… Baron?"

"Eh? What is it?" Kayleth snarled, having had his brooding interrupted.

Merlinus winced. "Erm… do you intend to finish that?"

Kayleth realized he had already finished eating through Merlinus's 'snack' and was proceeding to eat his snack for the next day as well.

"How would you like to participate in training later this evening, Merlinus?" Kayleth grinned, having come to a realization.

Merlinus came up with three hundred and fifty one reasons why he couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't participate in training, but Kayleth ignored him.

He simply had to kill Nergal. He'd try to save as many of his troops as possible, but in the end it didn't matter who he sacrificed. The promises he had made them, to try to fulfill their wishes, were now void.

They'd all die, anyways, if they failed to kill Nergal.

Pent's theories complicated a few matters, but also set a few things quite clear.

No use in killing either Nils or Ninian.

Death to Nergal, at any and all costs.

* * *

><p>"Kayleth!" Alice shrieked in joy, running into the tactician's arms.<p>

Kayleth had been taking inventory and organizing schedules, patrols, logistics, and whatnot. The tactician's job was often a tedious and thankless one.

But then, Alice's survival was the only thing Kayleth asked for, and he'd do whatever it took to ensure that. He was not one to believe muttering in the air for help to some unseen, unknown, and most importantly, unjust, deity would do much.

Whatever divine being existed in the cosmos, it only helped those who helped themselves.

"Heh… feeling better?" Hector asked, considerably more friendly than usual.

The camp was set up for the night and it was time for training.

"He ate more when Oswin wasn't looking, and he was mean to Dame Florina." Alice whispered.

Kayleth didn't particularly care about the latter part of the statement, but took it to mean that Alice did.

Now that he thought about it, Florina was technically his vassal of a sort in a roundabout way; the Pegasus Knight had pledged her service to Caelin.

A noble defends one's vassals. To do otherwise was bad form.

"Yes, Lord Hector. Now, if you please, ten laps around the camp. Chop chop. If you don't get back within ten minutes, there'll be no dinner."

"A lap per minute? Ten laps? What did that little devil tell you?" Hector started shouting.

Oswin intervened. "You heard the tactician. Get to it."

"Alright, alright, I suppose a lap per minute is unreasonable. I'll give you eleven minutes. Starting… now!"

Hector started running as though a dragon were chasing him. Alice giggled madly at the sight.

Kayleth supposed that Alice could have been lying for her own amusement, but the thought was struck down as if by a bolt of magical thunder. A world in which Alice lied was an unacceptable world. Should she ever need to lie, he'd lie for her.

Hector needed the exercise anyways.

"Any trouble?"

"Several skirmishes with Black Fang stragglers wanting to take revenge." Oswin shrugged. "We handled it."

"Black Fang? What's the Black Fang?" Alice asked.

"The group that we're trying to destroy." Matthew said, handing Kayleth the after-action reports.

"Huh. You can write?" Alice said.

"He's not a thief, dear… he's a 'thief.'" Kayleth answered.

"Oh… that thief." Alice said, nodding in comprehension.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a thief." Matthew sniffed.

"Even I think it's an overused cliché of a cover. Thief." Oswin chuckled.

"It falls in with a spy's duty most closely, though. What else are you going to say? 'I'm sorry I stole your confidential documents, I'm a cook.'? I swear the iron's rusting into your brains." Matthew said, more than a touch defensively.

"It's not to disparage the tradecraft of your kind, but still, I think you can come up with some better ones. Thieves get their hands cut off, you know? Not exactly an encouraging prospect for a spy's future efficiency." Kayleth shrugged.

"Ha ha ha. You should see the collection at the Citadel." Alice giggled.

"Collection…?"

"Our father keeps a collection of thieves' hands above the archway overlooking the entrance to the court room. Suffice to say, it's an extensive collection." Kayleth said, wondering how his sister got to see it. It was probable that his father insisted on her seeing the judicial process as the new heiress. "Anyhow, he likes to break all the fingers and skin them before cutting them off. You have to be a desperate man to steal in the vicinity of Winterfell, the throne of the Duchy of Hamor."

"Hmph. I thought a few of our spies were missing hands." Oswin noted.

"More than a few are missing their heads." Matthew grumbled. "The Duke's sense for security borders on paranoia."

"It's not paranoia; it's due precaution." Kayleth said with a suspiciously well-practiced tone.

"Who else in all of Elibe puts traps in the chimneys?"

"Anyone with a grain of sense! It's okay, though. Our chimney sweepers know how to avoid tripping them. After they have enough practice, that is." Kayleth conceded that Matthew had a point. Some of the novice chimney sweepers died every now and then.

Alice yawned as she watched Hector huff and puff around the camp, in his fifth lap: a sight no longer quite as entertaining, apparently. He was slowing down noticeably though, and he had only eight minutes left.

Most of the other troops were sparring with each other or practicing on their own. The torches provided a dim light by which they could practice.

Since the army had to travel by the day, Kayleth instituted training exercises in the early morning and right after sundown.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Kayleth."

The tactician turned around to bow. "My Lady Lyndis. I trust you weren't part of the scheme to incapacitate me earlier this morning?"

"Err… no."

Lyn stuck to the Sacaen tradition of not lying, but her body language told Kayleth that she knew about it.

"Huh? I thought you were just tired." Alice said.

"They put some stuff in my drink." Kayleth shrugged. His sister was hyperactive enough without getting distraught about his being hit in the back of the head with iron. "Back to training, my Lady. Twenty laps around the camp in ten minutes, if you please."

"What? That's-"

"_Yes, it is punishment._" Kayleth conceded, in his mind. "Are you saying you can't, my Lady? How very disappointing… I would have thought-"

"Of course I can!" Lyn yelled, and pointed at Kayleth's timepiece. "You watch closely!"

With that, she joined Hector in running around the camp.

Matthew and Oswin chuckled. Kayleth agreed. Lyn was so deliciously easy to manipulate.

"Shape up out there!" Kayleth shouted. "No slacking! I swear, by God, that I'll triple daily chores for the one person I judge to be putting in the least effort in training, and not the easy chores, the hard ones! Eliwood, Jaffar, Nino, to me!"

Everyone redoubled their efforts. Not one of them had any particular desire to have their chores tripled, and all but Bartre noted that Kayleth did not specify how long the triple daily chores would last.

Sain had double sentry duties and quadruple laundry duties, and it was a punishment that began right after the battle for Caelin (for an inappropriate joke he made to one of the villagers, female obviously, who came to aid the siege). Bartre had quintuple latrine duties, and it was a punishment that began since the day Kayleth and Bartre had first met (Kayleth merely thought it was a good use of Bartre's severely limited mental faculties, not that he'd ever tell anyone).

Lowen had to polish all the knights' heavy armor pieces for three weeks, and that was for forgetting that Kayleth despised having carrots in his clam chowder. Suffice to say, Kayleth punished people even without warning them beforehand. When he warned them beforehand, they usually listened.

"What is it, Kayleth?" Eliwood said.

"Suicide runs. Oswin will assist you. Thirty minutes, full sprint!"

"Thirty minutes?" Ninos jaws hit the ground.

Kayleth considered the possibility that Nino had no hand in the plot to knock him out, and found it unlikely, but dismissed the thought. It was never a good idea to let anyone get away with anything, and the only way to do that was to make sure everyone got hit with something. "Yes, thirty minutes. I expect you to be vomiting and close to dying when you're finished. Begin… now!"

Jaffar glared at Kayleth. Kayleth sneered, and pointed out the destination for them.

Eliwood, as usual, either did not care or did not have the backbone to stand up to him.

In any case, Kayleth had his revenge by the end of the night.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, the army did not see much in the way of action. There were the occasional bandits, but they found themselves facing a well-armed, well-trained, and experienced army. There were the occasional Black Fang stragglers seeking revenge, but they usually fled when they noticed that Jaffar was in the army.<p>

Athos came to the army again when they had reached the outskirts of Ostia. He warped the Lords, Kayleth, Raven, and Lucius to a cave much like the one that they had seen in the Western Isles; only, this one rested near an active volcano.

"It's so hot… stifling." Lyn said.

"We'll be out soon enough." Kayleth promised. He knew that such conditions weren't optimal for living troops, but did not matter as much for the guardians who were used to the place.

"Well? This is your test. Prove yourself worthy of Durandal, Eliwood." Athos said, before warping himself out of the God-forsaken, lava-riddled, foul-smelling cave he had dropped them in.

"Same strategy as before," said Kayleth, "rapid tactical advance through one route. Ignore the others. If the reinforcements from the other routes arrive before we arrive, we're dead."

The guardians of Durandal revealed themselves one by one, their spirits congealing into corporeal bodies.

It was a wonder lost to the modern world; lost ritual and necromantic magic as one could only read about in the histories of the bygone eras defined as the Age of the Gods and the Age of the Dragons.

Necromancy was frowned upon, to say the least. However, Kayleth saw the driving rationale behind its need in the defense of one of the Divine Weapons. He thought the Heroes had not done very well. In their place, he would have put up more overwhelming defenses.

Trespassers could not be allowed to live. The Heroes could not have seen a contingency that saw the possibility of the return of the dragons; they should have gotten rid of the Divine Weapons or defended them so heavily that it would be impossible to get to them.

Kayleth was glad the Heroes had not seen it that way. Hector, at the fore, tore through the defenders. Lyn, Eliwood, and Lucius supported him from behind, spurred on by Nils's music.

Raven had Hector's back, and the tactician watched him most closely. This was as much a test for Raven as it was a quest to retrieve the Durandal. Kayleth had to know what his soldiers were capable of right before the final battle. He had to know whether Raven could keep his misplaced desire for vengeance under control.

It helped that the prospects of survival were dim at best without Hector and that Kayleth had told Raven what might, in a strictly hypothetical sense and with creative license, happen to Priscilla should Raven fail to live up to his expectations.

This was a battle for the survival of humanity. War was serious business for Kayleth. This particular campaign, though, had so much at stake that he would leave nothing within his scope of influence up to chance.

Lucius groaned as a hand-axe bit into his leather armor, striking his abdomen.

"Drink," said Kayleth, tearing the hand-axe out and forcing elixir down Lucius's throat.

The sudden decrease in supporting fire put Hector and Raven at jeopardy.

"Elaine, kill!" Kayleth hissed, pointing at the general direction of the guardians.

Almost a ton's worth of thick scaly armor, gnashing teeth, long and sharp claws encased in equally sharp silver, and tail armed with spike attachments joined the melee with predictable results.

Kayleth grinned. He knew that the spikes would come in handy. Customized equipment cost a small fortune, but it was worth it.

These armaments were usually eschewed because it limited the wyvern's mobility. On the ground, that didn't matter.

The sheer ability for bloody carnage was what mattered in a straight melee. That was why most of the guardians were concentrating on Hector. Kayleth tossed the short javelins he had at the guardians who were trying to keep Elaine at bay. None were actual threats to the guardians' lives, but they were just threatening enough that the defenders were forced back.

Still, while Kayleth noted their instinct for self-preservation, the reanimated guardians of Durandal did not know fear.

One of the guardians took Raven's sword to the stomach, and held on, allowing another guardian to drive a lance through Raven's thigh.

"Eliwood, into the fray!" Kayleth barked. "Lucius, you're not injured anymore, pick up that rate of fire! Nils, don't stop playing!"

The lines of the defenders, fortunately, were thinning and couldn't press their advantage. Kayleth swore profusely, realizing that he couldn't simply pull the lance out and that one of Raven's arteries had been breached.

Kayleth slapped Raven hard in the face, shoving elixir down his throat. "Not the time to pass out, you idiot! Now, hold on!"

Raven was armed with axes and swords. Kayleth took an axe and chopped off the shaft of the lance, causing Raven to scream and swear just as profusely as Kayleth was swearing.

"Don't be such a baby." Kayleth snarled, taking the head of the lance out and pouring elixir into the wound.

"I would like to see you take a lance and have it bounce around in you by an incompetent god-damned tactician!" Raven snarled back.

"Shut up and get back to the line!" Kayleth helped lift Raven up, and pushed him towards the guardians. "Lucius, use your physics staff on Raven, just once!"

Kayleth sensed an acute spike in killing will and looked around to see who was emanating it.

A guardian, armed as a Hero, with a scar running from the right cheek of his face to the left side of his neck, had arrived.

Upon a closer examination, he was missing his left ear and had nine fingers.

The tactician knew who that was. It was a figure almost as legendary and perhaps almost as important as any one of the Eight Legends themselves. It was Sir Georg, Roland's aide-de-camp, one of humanity's greatest champions, slayer of dragons, the liberator of what was now the eastern part of Lycia, and one of the most honored martyrs of the Church of Man.

Kayleth snorted. Now he was just an obstacle to humanity's salvation. "Lyn, Lucius, concentrate on that Hero! Look alive, everyone, that Hero is dangerous!"

"You. Shall. Not. Pass!" Georg roared, and charged.

The charge wasn't the blind charge that one would expect of a Berserker. Sir Georg stayed alive long enough to become a legend to rival the Eight Heroes, and it was not coincidence. He was only bested by one of the Dragon Lords, ancient and terrible beings that ruled half of Elibe.

Yet, whereas he had zigzagged to approach Kayleth's forces, Georg stopped in front of Eliwood, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"… Have we met?"

"Huh? I don't think so….?" Eliwood said, stopping as well. Kayleth smacked his forehead. Eliwood had no talent at all for improvisation.

Georg attacked and Eliwood deflected with his lance.

"Hector!"

"On it!" Hector growled, charging.

"Lyn, into the melee! Lucius, keep the others off!"

Georg performed admirably, as the tactician had expected,

However, there were three to Georg's one, Hector was a god of war, and Lyn was an excellent swordmaster.

As Hector distracted Georg, the Mani Katti bit into the back of Georg's right leg.

"Ugh!" Georg groaned, batting Lyn away.

One of Eliwood's javelins struck Georg square in the right shoulder blade with enough force to pierce the armor.

Georg screamed as Hector's axe bit into his right foot, missing the chance to cleave him in two. Hector smirked as he pulled the axe up and separated the upper and the lower body.

"Defensive perimeter around the altar! Eliwood, to the altar!" Kayleth shouted.

He stopped on his way to the altar, and leaned down. Georg was still breathing in ragged gasps. "I… I don't understand. Has Roland… returned?"

"Eliwood looks that much like Roland?" Kayleth was mildly surprised. He thought, beside the red hair, that Roland would've looked more like Hector.

"Ah… so it's not Roland. Tell me, strategist, how many years has it been?"

"You've been bound to defend these ruins for a little less than a millennia, Lord." Kayleth said somberly. "You have served your race and your people, even in death. I am Kayleth, son of the Duke of Hamor, and a Baron of Caelin. Would you like Last Rites, my Lord? We have a Bishop with us."

"Two Last Rites? I think not." Georg chuckled. "Least of all not with a God I have no faith in. Has Elimine's Church survived? Is it still… the dominant faith of humanity?"

"It is in all but Sacae and Nabata, my Lord. I'm afraid I know little of the Old Ways."

"Ha ha!" Georg coughed up more blood. "So that bitch was successful. The gods damn all fanatics!"

"She is now humanity's patron Saint, my Lord." Kayleth said a little reproachfully.

"Patron Saint." Georg sneered. "Her witch hunts and Inquisition killed half as many, perhaps a bit of an exaggeration but not by much, humans as the dragons did! Damn her! Diversity is humanity's greatest strength, the foundation for our progress as a race! I should have been alive to stop her, but my Lord Roland…."

"Under the circumstances, I believe there was little choice in the matter, my Lord." Kayleth could sense Georg was dying. "Would you like mercy, my Lord? You have served our race long and admirably, my Lord. You deserve eternal rest."

"Ha! Rest… yes, I could do with rest…."

"It was an honor to meet one of humanity's greatest champions, my Lord. You have my gratitude, and my assurance that the Durandal will be put to good use."

Georg's nostrils flared and his eyes lightened up once more. "The Durandal! What do you intend to do to it?"

"A sorcerer rivaling the power of the Archsage himself is trying to open the Gate, my Lord. I'm afraid we need the Divine Weapons for any chance at killing him. You have my word, as one of the peers of the realm, that he will not succeed." Kayleth growled the last part. "Then, I will put his head on a pike and hang it on top of the Horned Gate. Humanity will survive, no matter the cost."

"Pffft… another fanatic. You too." Georg scoffed.

"Perhaps… but you know I will do what needs be done." Kayleth lifted Georg's head gently. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. You have done great service to your people, my Lord, it is time to rest in peace. May death grant you the afterlife that you deserve. Rest in peace."

Kayleth turned Georg's head to the right and then snapped it to the left at an angle human necks were not meant for. Death was nearly instantaneous. He turned the head back to its upright position, and closed the eyes.

The tactician walked towards the altar, where Eliwood and Athos were waiting.

"That was a rather long chat." Athos said.

"You bound Sir Georg's soul to this place." Kayleth snarled. "He deserved rest."

"Ah… it was Brammimond's final precaution." Athos hung his head.

"He has been granted the final rest. Are all Divine Weapons protected in such a manner? I'm beginning to think that Brammimond isn't quite as above our judgment as he thinks himself to be."

"We did what we must." Athos snapped. "Now, what we came for…."

Athos stood in front of the statue of Roland holding the Durandal. "The little knight, Roland the Valorous, come forth. Your old friend wishes to speak with you."

Winds rushed into the room, and a specter of one of the Eight Heroes, Roland, stood before Athos.

Kayleth kneeled, and lowered his head in the presence of one of humanity's saviors. Now that he had seen it, Roland did look a lot like Eliwood.

"_If only Eliwood can wield the Durandal like Roland did._" Kayleth thought. As it was, Kayleth wasn't sure Eliwood could even lift the Durandal.

"Athos… Athos the omniscient… Athos the wise… how long has it been?"

"Nearly a thousand years since we had last met… but the dragons threaten us once more."

Roland's eyes narrowed. "I thought the Gate was sealed."

"Circumstances beyond our control as well as the power of a certain sorcerer… it may be that the Gate can be opened again, and permanently."

Roland's eyes were filled with despair.

"But do not fear. This boy is descended from your blood. He has your… strengths."

Kayleth snorted. It was obviously not fighting strength, because that was all in Hector. Fortunately, he had enough fighting strength to take up the slack.

"Very good. Then Durandal will serve as the vessel for my soul." The specter flickered, as if being dragged back to the afterlife. "Ah… it is time. I will pour all that I have in the blade, Athos. Please, take care of my descendants."

"They will never gain a foothold on the continent again, of that rest assured," said Athos. "Go back, and enjoy the rest you have earned."

Roland's spirit disappeared.

"Lord Eliwood, please retrieve Durandal. Lord Athos, the Durandal has been secured." Kayleth said, getting up.

"As I am aware," nodded Athos. "I will pay my last respects. Leave."

* * *

><p>Nils, Oswin, and Marcus were waiting for their return outside the cave. They were here just in case bandits decided to show up; such an unlikely possibility and yet something that Kayleth feared dreadfully.<p>

Hector swung the Durandal around a few times. "Almost as heavy as Armads, I think."

That was another one of Kayleth's greatest fears. That Eliwood wouldn't be able to wield Durandal properly. The only people in his army with broadsword weapons-training were Raven and the Paladins.

"Kayleth…."

"What is it, Lady Lyndis?"

"Is that a dragon?"

Kayleth took scanned the skies, and found a rapidly approaching form, too fast to be a wyvern or a Pegasus.

Sunlight reflected off the fast-approaching form. If Kayleth had doubted before, he did not doubt now. It was a dragon.

"Prepare for battle." Kayleth snarled. "My Lady, I suggest you stay in the rear. Try to hit the eyes with arrows. Lord Athos, I trust you know what to do. Eliwood, draw the Durandal. Hector, when Lord Eliwood falls, take the Durandal. Raven, you're next."

"I'm a better swordsman than Hector and Eliwood are!" Lyn said indignantly.

"I do not dispute that with one-handed and single-edged swords. You have neither the disposition nor the training for broadswords. Here it comes!"

As the dragon approached, though, the Durandal burst into flames. Kayleth was more than alarmed at this.

His fears were allayed when Eliwood, with a swift slash that Kayleth would not have believed possible of him, slew the dragon.

"Eliwood, are you alright?" Hector said.

"Heh? That was it?" Raven said, astonished at the sight of the dead dragon.

"My body… it moved on its own!" Eliwood said, marveling at his own prowess.

Athos paused at the head of the dragon, examining it. "The sword of sacred fire was designed to combat dragons. But this ice dragon… oh no…."

"That's right, Athos!"

Everyone turned to find the source of the cry. Kayleth's heart sank. They weren't ready for Nergal, not yet.

Four complex magical seals surrounded Nils, and the pentagons that formed the base of the seals flared in light as they teleported Nils to Nergal's side. "I'll now be off with this replacement! I thank you all!" Nergal shouted.

"Replacement? What have you done with Ninian?" Eliwood shouted.

"Ha ha! It's more what you've done with Ninian!"

Kayleth was now seriously confused. He was pretty sure he would have known whether Ninian had slept with Eliwood.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Fool. You've never asked yourself why it had to be Nils and Ninian who had to open the Gate?" Nergal sneered. "The answer is simple. The Dragon's Gate cannot be opened by humans. The Gate was designed for dragons."

"… What?"

Kayleth still did not follow. "_Surely Nergal knows there are others with dragons' blood?_"

"Pitiful, really. Coaxed by my words, she passed through the Gate. Unable to return home, she nonetheless decided to resist me." Nergal scoffed. "She wandered lost and alone… until she was killed by the man she loved."

Deductive reasoning was a process that eliminated possibilities. When nothing remained, however, Kayleth went back to the most important tenet of that school of logic, written by its founder, sir Doyle.

When one has eliminated all other possibilities, the only one left remaining, however improbable, is the answer.

Pent did not lie to him, but he neglected to tell him just how much dragons' blood Nils and Ninian had in them. Kayleth knew that only those with half or more of dragons' blood could transform. Nils and Ninian, therefore, were about half-dragon. That explained how they knew nothing of Ilia and little of humanity. That explained how they could open the Gate. That explained their music and how rejuvenating it was.

That meant that the ice dragon was Ninian.

Kayleth couldn't tell whether to smile or be disgusted. On the one hand, a dragon and a threat to all of Elibe was dead. On the other hand, he didn't know what Nils and Ninian were despite having met them over a year and a half ago.

Eliwood trembled in fear, and Kayleth could see that he was in denial of what Nergal was hinting so strongly at.

"Yes… even without her human memories, she did remember you. She flew to you, and yet you slew her. Yes… that ice dragon is Ninian." Nergal cackled madly.

"Ah." Eliwood clenched at his heart.

Kayleth had been edging closer and closer to Athos all the while, and now was close enough to whisper. "Prepare for battle, please. Attack on my signal."

A series of hand motions behind his back told Lucius and Lyn to do the same, and to space out so that they would not all get caught up in the retaliatory strike.

"Oh, look!" Nergal chuckled. "She's using the last of her strength to regain human form. You know she's beyond saving, of course, but I believe there is time for a tearful farewell and grand gestures of meaningless sentimentality."

"Nergal, stop it!" Eliwood said, tearing at his hair. "You monster!"

Kayleth sneered. That a Marquess could not take such half-hearted mockery and jibes was pathetic. In his place, Kayleth would have been plotting revenge.

"Not me. You, Eliwood. Aren't you the one who killed her?"

"I… I…" The scene was painful for Kayleth to watch. Eliwood was so pitiful that Kayleth considered snapping his neck and being done with it. Besides which, Eliwood, a Lord sworn to protect the realm against dragons, was mourning a dragon.

The dragon turned back into Ninian, coughing up blood and trembling naked.

Eliwood rushed to her side, and covered her with his cloak, trying to warm her up, or so Kayleth supposed.

Kayleth couldn't hear what Eliwood and Ninian said to each other, but he didn't care. He had more pressing concerns, such as a mage of the dark arts intent on opening the Gate to the dragons' realm and his possession of the only convenient key left to open the Gate.

Lyn would not kill Nils, even if he was a dragon. Lucius would not, either. That left him Raven.

As he walked towards Raven, Kayleth considered again. What Pent had said, about the existence of those with dragons' blood, was true. Even if he killed Nils now, there would always be a replacement. A showdown with Nergal was an inevitability.

Under the circumstances, hit and run seemed to be the only viable option. They had to regroup with the army and head to Dragon's Gate as soon as possible. It would still require Nergal time to rebuild his store of prana, and that would be, Kayleth had postulated from the conjectures of Pent, Athos, and Canas, just enough time for the army to get to Dragon's Gate.

More or less. In any case, it was suicide to try to kill Nergal here and now. Regrouping was the only viable option.

"Enough! You will await the world's destruction trembling in the shadows of dragons!" Nergal shouted with glee.

"Lord Athos, now!" Kayleth hissed.

"I will not permit that. I will see that you perish in flames!" Athos shouted back, drawing his staff and chanting. A huge and complex enchantment appeared at the ground on which Nergal was standing, the many magic circles and pentagons surrounding the man.

A blast of the purest flame swept Nergal's form, and Kayleth was surprised at the ferocity of the attack.

He was even more surprised when Nergal emerged from the flames and cast his own spell at Athos.

Athos got his barrier up just in time before getting hit by powerful dark magiks that enveloped him.

"Gah!" Athos groaned.

"Ha ha! Athos, you should know by now that Forblaze will never work on me again! Not even the Durandal can do anything! At long last, I'm impervious!" Nergal reveled in his victory. "Out of the respect I had for you five hundred years ago, though, I'll leave you alive for now. Farewell, you pathetic mortals!"

Nergal vanished, and did not even take Nils with him.

The message was clear enough though. He expected them to come with Nils in tow, to Dragons' Gate. Kayleth ground his teeth. He had no choice but to do just that.

Nils dashed to Ninian's cold and dead form, screaming wildly and crying. Kayleth couldn't possibly care less about what he and the others were saying. As far as he was concerned, Ninian was a half-dragon capable of opening the Gate and transforming into a dragon. This was, by all accounts, a productive day for Kayleth.

Kayleth was a lot more concerned about repaying Nergal for his insult, for to ignore an enemy was the worst insult one can throw at an enemy.

* * *

><p>Apologies for the long wait. Just recovered the data from my laptop.<p>

Sorry about the delay for the next chapter. Midterms.


	44. Ostia Invictus

"Ostia." Hector sighed in relief.

Kayleth agreed. They had been harassed by Black Fang remnants and Nergal's morphs throughout the journey. Ostia presented a sanctuary where the army could rebuild its strength, resupply, and prepare for the final battle.

"You're armed." One of the sentries at the gate said.

"Really?" Karel replied, his complete lack of concern, and the unsaid threat of dismembering anyone who tried to take his sword, made quite clear.

Kayleth considered that he might have made the wrong choice in choosing the vanguard in this instance. He should have put the passably sociable ones, at the least, in front of the line.

"Oy, he's with me." Hector said.

"… And who are you?"

Matthew chuckled as Hector shot a glare at him.

Oswin stepped forward, taking off his helmet. "That is Lord Hector, heir to the throne."

"Ah, sir Oswin. Welcome back. I assume this group is with you?"

"Yes. We need rooms in the citadel."

"Where is Lord Uther?" Kayleth asked.

"We'll get the rooms ready, sir Oswin."

"Where is Marquess Ostia?"

"He's away, on a diplomatic mission to Etruria. One of the things cooked up by his advisors at Foggy Bottom."

Hector grunted. "What for? Why bother? He's needed in Ostia, not Etruria."

"Lycian troops alone can't defend the borders. He's calling for a show of strength. I approve," said Kayleth. He couldn't care less, though. If Uther wasn't in, then Hector was the highest representative of the ruling family in the vicinity. Hector was considerably easier to manipulate than Uther was. Far less tractable on certain matters, yes, but Kayleth had a history of manipulating him.

"So this is Ostia, hmm? This is the capital of the gathering of weak hick countries?" Vaida said, unperturbed by the presence of well over a dozen Ostians. "Strong walls. Though I'd be able to take it."

Kayleth thought that he really should have picked the vanguard more carefully. Thankfully, the Ostians chose to ignore the insult and thereby put distance between themselves and the humongous wyvern Vaida was dragging in.

"General Vaida… not quite the circumstances you envisioned for entering Ostia, huh?"

Vaida snorted. "No. I imagine my vision is quite similar to yours in that regard."

"Indeed. How are you settling in, general?"

"Stop calling me that," snapped Vaida. "You and Heath'll annoy me to death, I swear."

Kayleth raised an eyebrow. "You gave up hope of reinstatement?"

"No way the pathetic cockroach will let me back."

"Huh… in that case, I don't know what I'd do after this is all over."

Vaida snarled, and her wyvern hissed in synch. "Make up for your crimes, at least. Install Prince Zephiel as King of Bern."

"It's not enough I save Elibe from another Scouring?"

"Doesn't count. After all, you have me on your side." Vaida grinned, drawing a little blood from the edge of her blade. "How could you possibly lose?"

"Umbriel eats so much we might go bankrupt?" Kayleth said, tossing a jerky in the air. It was gone in a second, presumably in Umbrie's cavernous mouth.

"Meh. I never cared for logistics and quartermasters."

"Clearly. Without a trained quartermaster for rationing, though-"

"Please. The trained ones are all thieves. Nine out of ten, I wager."

"Speaking of which, I noticed that the legions under your direct command had a few… ah… disappearances? Care to comment on that?"

"They had it coming." Vaida said, with a wolfish grin. "I tied the thieves to stones and dropped them in the sea. You should have seen it! The way they begged for their lives, flailed around in the water, and eventually drowned after calling me an insane harpy cunt. I mean, if that's the best insult you can come up with in your dying moments, you deserve to die."

"Unit morale?"

"Better. Especially when I told them about it."

"Well, I can assure you I'm not using, er… faulty scales and double ledgers."

"Between work, fussing over everything, and the brat, I doubt you'd have the time."

"My thoughts exactly. Wait. 'Fussing over everything'?"

Vaida shrugged. "Might've seen one other commander as obsessive, and that was years ago."

Kayleth snorted. "Runs in the family, I guess."

"You'll amend your mistakes…" Vaida swung her sword around, twisting her wrist. "Or atone for it."

"I'll try to amend it, or atone trying. But that means nothing if we don't stop Nergal."

"Good. The Prince can use a few more attack dogs."

"Thanks for the compliment, illiterate peasant." Kayleth said, rolling his eyes.

Vaida bowed mockingly. "You're welcome, blue-blood leech."

* * *

><p>On the booth for high-ranking officials, Kayleth peered through his scope.<p>

As one would expect, bribing the arena officials at Ostia was a difficult prospect at the least. Kayleth suspected that it would take weeks of research to be able to enter his troops with certain advantages, and that would be too long. Nergal was not a patient man.

That was, until Kayleth noticed that Hector was heir to the throne, Oswin was one of its finest knights, and Matthew was an agent of the throne.

It wasn't fair to the participants in a matter of life and death, of course, but Kayleth's troops needed the experience and the gold. Humanity needed Kayleth's troops to be as ready as Kayleth could make them, and as far as Kayleth was concerned, that was justice.

That didn't exempt him from the bitter taste in his mouth in his knowledge that he was essentially scamming their lives. Some of the participants were fathers, mothers, and were most definitely sons and daughters. They bet on the odds that the overseer arranged for the betting odds, but against his troops those were the wrong odds.

The one thing Kayleth took solace from was the fact that the greater good was on his side, and even that was a vague thing at best. One could never know for certain.

His father insisted that lives can be weighed. Kayleth agreed. But he wasn't at all so sure about his ability to be objective or about the accuracy of his weighing. After all, he knew he'd gladly burn Elibe and everyone in it if that guaranteed Alice's survival. Something was definitely wrong with his psyche. He knew intellectually that his choice was wrong.

"_Nobles are nobles for a reason_,"Kayleth grimaced. They were expected to taint their souls, if necessary, for the realm. Their personal morality didn't matter. There was no self. There was the realm, the House, the Lord, the vassals, the subjects, and the preservation of the social order, and yes exactly in that order. It was no wonder that so many nobles were considered to have lost touch with their subjects.

Limited resources meant that only a select few could get the education required to lead and to rule. That also meant only a select few could have the education to decide what the 'greater good' was, and even then nobles were humans. To make mistakes was one of the most fundamental qualities of man.

That was the main reason why Kayleth had rescued his sister, to give her a choice. He sincerely hoped she chose not to be.

Kayleth could hardly believe his eyes. Unless he was terribly mistaken, this 'sword princess' was Karla. Ironically enough, she was about to slaughter one of Kayleth's soldiers.

"Bartre, throw the white flag."

"What? I can win!" Kayleth was surprised by the vehemence of the denial, and wondered whether the communication stones were broken. If they were, a certain merchant was going to be flayed alive for his negligence.

"I swear, on the graves of my ancestors, that I'll-"

Kayleth gulped as Bartre charged, biting back a scream of frustration. He signaled Serra to prepare to heal with a physics staff, and Matthew to tell the arbiter to break the duel.

Bartre seemed to charge with a horizontal swing from the left, and Karla moved back to evade. To Kayleth's great surprise, and undoubtedly that of Karla, the charge was a feint. Bartre's right foot connected with Karla's abdomen.

But Karla was a veteran of a thousand duels, and most tellingly, she survived them all. Blood spurted from Bartre's right leg, the sword-slash crippling his mobility. An axe swing glanced Karla's shoulder, but it was the right shoulder.

Karla was left-handed, and though at any other time Kayleth would be making fun of that, it was not so funny right then.

By this point, the tactician was seriously considering a full-fledged rescue with all of his aerial forces. Then, he remembered that said aerial forces were all waiting their turns underground.

Two more slashes severed the ties and straps that kept Bartre's upper body armor on. Kayleth had hope when Bartre, realizing the futility of the armor without straps, swung it around and struck Karla in the side with such force that Kayleth estimated it to have broken at least two ribs.

It was not enough. The sword batted the axe aside, out of Bartre's reach, and Karla stopped the sword at Bartre's throat.

The crowd, of course, screamed for blood.

"Stop!" the arbiter said. "Bartre throws the fight, the Sword Princess wins!"

Kayleth sighed in relief as Karla sheathed her sword; apparently, Matthew had gotten to the judge in time. He considered harsh punishments for Bartre's disobedience, but had to admit that he fought well. Quadruple latrine duties for the next two weeks seemed appropriate enough a punishment.

Emergency response teams rushed towards the dying warriors.

"Serra, make sure they're doing it right."

Serra looked insulted. "This is the Ostian arena, Kayleth. I'm sure they'll do it right. Besides, I don't fancy having sand in my-"

"No mead for the next month, no yogurt for the next month-"

"Fine, fine!" Serra stormed out of the room.

Weaknesses made people so predictable.

Kayleth's communication stone crackled to life. "Is everything alright out there? It's an uproar!"

"Yes, sir Marcus, everything's alright and for God's sake don't shout so loudly. Bartre's been injured quite seriously, but it's nothing he can't recover from." Kayleth considered, and grinned. "In fact, I think we met our next recruit."

It would not be the kind of repayment one would expect to a person who had saved your life, but her brother was in the army and it would be discourteous of him not to invite one of the finest swords in the realm to a suicidal mission.

* * *

><p>Kayleth went down to the healing ward of the arena.<p>

Bartre seemed to be alive, and he was lucky. The healer at his bed exchanged a glance with Kayleth. Kayleth nodded, and the healer went away after a bow.

"Isn't this a strange day? Ghosts from my past life drifting back in as though nothing happened."

Despite her nonchalant tone, Karla was not faring too well either.

"Karla." Kayleth nodded. "I take it you know Bartre? Or, at least, he knows you. It isn't like him to disobey… I make sure there are undesirable consequences in disobedience, and that my soldiers think five or six times before disobeying."

"We have met…."

"As vague as ever, I see. I have repaid my debt."

Karla's eyes startled themselves wide open. "You met Karel. Does he live?"

"He lives, and he's serving in my, ah… army, shall we say. Next time you send out someone to search for your brother, warn them. He's better than you told me he was."

Karla wasn't paying attention. A tear dropped down the blood-stained bandages.

"He also meant more to you than you had told me. My debt has been repaid. I owe you nothing."

"What do you want?"

Kayleth shrugged. "For you to know that Karel is in my army, and that we're going after a dangerous sorcerer with an army hundreds strong with a force about a tenth as large."

Karla wiped away her tears. "I'll come."

"You also get to bring all the gold you won at the arenas."

Karla raised an eyebrow.

"Without the gold, we'll all die."

"You have a habit of preparing too much, thinking too much, planning too much, brooding too much, grudging too much, raging-"

"Special circumstances. We may be fighting dragons."

Karla shrugged.

"… No surprise? Denial? Anything at all?" This was somewhat disturbing. When Kayleth had to inform Vaida of this, she laughed at him for half an hour before realizing that Kayleth was serious. It was a hysterical and annoyingly mocking laugh, too.

"If we fight dragons, we fight dragons. Dragons can die, too. We're here. They're not. It means something."

"The magic of this world has also grown weaker. We do not have the kind of armaments our ancestors used in the past. We're not as desperate as we were back then. We don't have the capacity to stomach that kind of bloodshed again. We've been on the top of the food chain for a while now, and it made us comfortable, soft… weak."

Karla snorted. "You've seen Karel fight."

"Doesn't matter. He might kill one, true, but then it'd be useless… scrap metal. Well, maybe not customized weapons like the Wo Dao but still."

"Are you trying to convince me not to come?"

Kayleth considered. "No, you should come."

"Give me a reason."

"You have two. Reunion with your long-lost brother. Also… you're attracted to Bartre, aren't you?"

"… You always were good at studying people."

"You always wore your emotions on your sleeves." Kayleth rolled his eyes. "The most important thing in communication is to hear what is not being said. Not everybody lies, but everyone has an innate capacity to distort the truth."

"You've changed." Karla prodded at her own ribs, and winced. "You're more cheerful than you were, more talkative than you were, less sullen than you were."

Kayleth snorted. "The ability to change is a distinctively human trait. In that regard, if nothing else, I am human." He tossed an envelope at Karla.

"And what might this be?"

"It'll get you through the guards at the citadel. Report to me as soon as possible."

"I know where my brother is now. A thousand guards couldn't stop me."

* * *

><p>Pent looked up from the chess board.<p>

"Give up?" Kayleth gloated.

"No, but I just sensed ritual-scale magic. Something… powerful is going on."

Kayleth could think of two people who had the power and the motive to do such a thing. One, however, did not need so much magic for his purposes.

He ran out of the room and blew his war horn, just in case. Then, he sprinted towards the stables in the citadel.

The troops rushed to Merlinus's wagon, stationed in the corner of the Great Hall where the Ostians held their banquets, court, and war council. Oswin, Sain, and Serra were on watch, and they distributed weapons as quickly as they could.

An Ostian knight rushed into the hall just as Kayleth arrived with the warhorses, wyverns, and Pegasii. He was followed by about forty other Ostian knights.

"The citadel is under attack! My Lord, you must flee at once!" the knight said to Hector.

"Calm yourself and report, knight!" Kayleth snapped. "Troop dispositions, and why are Ostian forces guarding the castle not reinforcing us?"

"Enemy forces are mostly archers and practitioners of elder magic, Baron; they number around six to eight score. They've blocked the Impenetrable. No reinforcements will come unless we open the gate ourselves!"

"Why did we not see this coming?" Oswin swore under his breath. "Were the guards asleep?"

"No! They appeared out of nowhere!"

"Analysis: warping magic. Nergal has expended a great deal of prana just to murder us in our beds. Of course, long-range warping isn't an exact technique, especially if the caster has no idea what the place looks like. We must retreat, out of the secret passage." Kayleth said.

This was a siege, in which they were outnumbered at least five to one, and the enemies had breached the gates. Siege was bloody business in great numbers. The siege of Caelin was nothing, since numbers were few and enemy troops were incompetently led. The battle at the Prince's manse was nothing, since Jaffar killed nearly all of the most important players.

"We will not." Hector growled.

"He's right, we can't let them kill the servants and the guards!" said Lyn.

"We can and we will. We can return with the guards of the castle later. The citadel has few enough guards that Ostia will not suffer from their loss, in long-term prospects. I suggest you gather your men and follow us, captain."

"Belay that order. We will stand our ground. Gather all the servants and noncombatants in the throne room. Bring all the surviving guards to us. We will retake the citadel room by room if we must!" said Hector.

"That is a bad idea, Lord Hector. A few scores of servants are expendable. Our troops, however, are not nearly as expendable."

"No one's expendable. We defend the throne room and take back the citadel."

"Ah, Lord Eliwood, how kind of you to join the living. Done groaning and moping, are we?" Kayleth's voice dripped with sarcasm and unveiled contempt.

"Shut it, Kayleth. We're doing what he said." Hector growled warningly.

"Our troops are not expendable. Nergal's, and Ostia's, are."

"Two votes are for defending the citadel."

Kayleth snorted. "The stakes are too high to let Eliwood have a say in anything. He is emotionally compromised, and one might argue he has long been. Eliwood cannot function as a noble should. The same applies to you; this is your home, your brother's throne room, and the seat of your ancestors. Your orders, my Lady."

"… Can we win?"

"It will cost lives if the morphs notice that they only have to cover entrances with arrows and magic. Siege between large numbers is always a bloody business of attrition."

Lyn looked around at the refugees.

"Non-essential personnel who will die anyways if we fail to stop Nergal."

"We stay."

Kayleth sighed. Sometimes, he didn't know why he bothered. "Yes, my Lady."

Matthew and Jaffar came in to report their findings. Kayleth was a believer in preparation, and scouting was one of such tools as to make it reality.

The situation was bad, but not hopeless. The morphs were apparently ignorant of basic siege-craft and war-craft in general. Stick together, press the attack, and do not give the enemies a chance to regroup.

As it was, the morphs seemed to be scattered everywhere, as though they were looking for something or, as Kayleth thought more likely, someone.

Kayleth was interrupted by the appearance of a morph. Rath sent an arrow that pierced the morph's right jaw, the arrow sticking out of its left. Nino burned it.

"Well? Forward!" Kayleth said to the rest of the troops.

The morphs paid for their lack of caution, tactical ignorance, and strategic failure. Archers and magi had to be protected by melee troops to be able to serve their full function. Most of the morphs, though, were archers and magi.

As the troops moved forward taking back room after room, Kayleth noticed that Nergal didn't even have the decency to arm and armor them well. Kayleth realized that this would be easier than he thought it would be.

Some of the Ostian knights in the shield wall fell, their injuries too catastrophic for even Serra to bring them back to life and with a recovery staff at that. Kayleth's soldiers paid the morphs back with interest. For every Ostian knight slain, at least a dozen morphs were slaughtered. Hector and Oswin were especially vicious in clearing out rooms, literally tearing the morphs apart.

"Three." Oswin said, emerging from a room he had just cleared.

"How many?" Kayleth asked Louise.

"You don't have to shout," winced Louise. "Seventeen, I think."

"Twenty and four!" Pent shouted.

Kayleth was counting how many morphs there were left. He stomped on the neck of a dying morph as he directed the clearance of the Ostian citadel's rooms.

Jaffar and Karel emerged from their killing spree in the western corridors.

"How many did you kill?" Kayleth asked Jaffar. He rather doubted that Karel remembered anything about enemy numbers.

Jaffar shrugged. "Just fourteen."

"Good job. Forward. Clear the rooms."

Guy ran out of one of the rooms, retching as though he were on a ship. Curious, Kayleth stepped in the room.

It was the nursery for the infant children of the servants who servants who served in the citadel. Some of the parents were too dead to have picked them up.

Kayleth grimaced, his teeth grinding. Whether or not morphs had souls was an interesting enough academic matter. Even if they had souls and consciences, however, Kayleth vowed to hunt down and kill every single one of them. Their deaths would be as long as Kayleth could make it.

Nergal would be, if at all possible, captured, dragged around in gravel by a chariot, drowned and resuscitated multiple times, flayed alive, and given to the care of a professional torturer to be hurt and healed for the rest of eternity. Many were his crimes.

Kayleth grabbed a torch from the corridor and tossed it in the room. The parents had no need to have salt rubbed into their wounds. He would tell them after the battle that they were burned to ashes by the morphs.

"All rooms clear!" Oswin shouted over the communication stones.

"Understood. Are the Paladins back?"

"Yes, and they count twenty-seven enemy casualties in the eastern wing."

A rapid and inexorable advance brought Kayleth's forces to the main hall in front of the gates. Kayleth steadied himself, bolstering his psyche and forcing himself to think clinically.

"Advance cautiously. Target the elder magic users first. Bottle them at the main corridor leading to the throne room. I'll be there in a minute." Kayleth got up, and headed over to Guy. "There are still morphs to kill, Guy."

Guy blanched. "You – you saw that and you don't feel anything?"

"I feel the powerful need to slaughter all the morphs here and capture the last few ones for intensive – ah… how should I put this… - interrogation." Kayleth pointed at the corpses in the nursery. "They're dead, and some of our comrades may die if we don't get back to the line. They bought time for us, in their own little ways, and they would have died for nothing if we don't get back there and massacre the intruders. Therefore… fight harder."

Kayleth got on Elaine and pulled Guy up.

"Kill for the living. Kill for the dead."

As Kayleth approached the entrance to the main lobby, he saw the Ostian knights trying to push through the hail of arrows and elder magic, supported by Kayleth's troops.

The bottleneck was impossible to breach. Kayleth favored being on the other side of the bottleneck, and the morphs had by chance and circumstance come upon that position. Already, nine Ostian knights had fallen. Kayleth cursed their idiocy.

"All forces, regroup!" Kayleth screamed, blowing his war-horn.

Alarmed by the great horn, the humans retreated with their injured. The morphs gave chase, but were discouraged by the same tactic that led to the deaths of nine Ostian knights.

"They have us bottlenecked." Marcus noted.

"You should have waited, they still outnumber us around 2:1 including the Ostian knights by my count," snapped Kayleth. "How're they doing, Serra?"

Ten Ostian knights were injured, and had to be dragged back during the retreat. What with the weight of the armor, they were more burdensome than helpful.

"We'll do the best we can, to get them back on their feet."

Kayleth noted that Serra and the other magic-users seemed more tired than they should have been. He realized that they had to ward the Ostian knights, or there would have been more casualties.

However, to back off from this position was suicide. The morphs would have to be morons not to pursue, and he would simply take more casualties. It also left the entire citadel open to infiltration, an unacceptable proposition since one might slip away, hide itself, and strike at night.

Furthermore, international implications of Ostia losing control of its citadel, the seat of its power, were telling. It could prove dire for the eastern front should King Desmond consider this a sign of Lycian weakness. Time was a scarce commodity.

"No. Stabilize them and do no more. We're breaking them in the next push. This has gone on long enough."

"They need constant care! They could die from infection!" said Priscilla.

"They're Ostian Ironborn. They knew the risks of their jobs." Kayleth turned to face the Ostians. "Bring wagons, carts, or anything with wheels."

"… When you say anything, anything?" One of the Ostian knights said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well… there are the carts we use to take excrements out of the citadel. But-"

"That should be large enough. Bring two, just in case, and hurry. Kent, Sain, help them bring the carts here."

The knights looked to Hector for instruction.

"Do as he says," said Oswin, clearing the matter.

"What do you plan to do with a cart full of shit?" said Hector.

"Set fire on it and force it down their throats as a war chariot."

"… Wouldn't someone need to steer it?"

"Why, you think horses can steer themselves?" Kayleth rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't that someone die?" asked Eliwood.

"I think the odds very likely, yes."

"We're not doing anything that sends someone to certain death!" said Lyn.

"I'm not going to 'send' anyone to certain death. Unless I'm very much mistaken, I'm sure I can find a volunteer. Am I right, Oswin?"

Oswin nodded. "All Ostian knights in the citadel would volunteer for such an honor."

"Er… you know I can't give you that honor, right?"

Oswin sighed.

"The livelihood of tens of thousands are at stake. I volunteer for the task," the captain of the surviving Ostian knights said. Kayleth hadn't bothered learning his name.

"No, the best cart driver among you will volunteer for the task." It would be embarrassing if the man he sent to certain doom couldn't even accomplish his task.

"That'd be me, Lord."

The volunteer was, undoubtedly, very young. Kayleth doubted he had graduated from his status as squire, and if he did it was no more than a year ago.

"And what makes you think that you're the best man for the job?"

"Stop it! We're not going to send a boy to death!" said Lyn.

Hector joined in, "He can't be more than sixteen years-"

"With respect, Lady, my Lord, I am not a boy. I am a knight of Ostia, and I know what my oaths were, I knew that I'd fall in battle." The Ostian knight spoke with only a slight trace of self-doubt. Kayleth was impressed. Even he would have been considerably more reluctant to give up his life at that age.

"Tell me your name, knight, that I might carve your name in the Wall of Martyrs and recommend you for the House of the Valiant."

"I'm unworthy of the honor, Lord, but I am Jungen. My father drove wagons for merchant caravans. I will drive the wagon straight into the enemy masses."

The knights sent to fetch the carts and the horses returned, and Kayleth didn't have to see them to notice.

"Do you think you can drive two down that path?"

Jungen shrugged. "I'd have to try to know for sure, but if the entrance is wide enough, and I think it is, I can."

"Merlinus!"

"Y-yes?" Merlinus blabbered, hastily exiting his wagon.

"Oil. Hector, Dorcas, Bartre, Dart, Geitz, pour the oil over the carts. Erk, Priscilla, set the carts on fire on my mark. Jungen, get on the carts. Serra, holy water on the knight."

"We're not seriously sacrificing a human being?" Eliwood said in disbelief.

"On the contrary, we're perfectly serious and no one's sacrificing anyone. Am I right, Jungen?"

"Yes, Lord," the knight said, all stoic seriousness and testing the reins and the horses.

"Right then. All Ostian Ironclad, follow the cart at full speed and assemble in a line to the left, shield-wall. Hold the line and advance only on my mark. Rest of you, follow through and charge on my mark. Burn them!"

The carts burst into flames and the citadel was filled with the stench of burning feces. The scenery would have been perfect if Kayleth got a hold of a couple of Nabatan monkeys to throw said feces at the enemies.

Nabatan monkeys were vicious creatures.

"Courage and honor!" the Ostian knights and Kayleth saluted Jungen.

"Charge."

The cart lurched forward, and gathered momentum. Kayleth took in a deep breath as the carts looked like they wouldn't quite make it through the entrance.

But then, the driver was as good as he had said he was.

Ostian knights and Kayleth's soldiers followed through. Kayleth smirked at the look of absolute befuddlement on the part of the morphs.

A good number of the morphs evaded the carts, and Jungen was riddled with arrows. Still, the carts crushed at least a dozen morphs.

"Forward!" shouted Kayleth, blowing his horn.

There were still quite a few morphs left, and adding up everyone this was a battle on the scale of a whole Legion.

Kayleth was hurled back by the force of the arrow that went through his abdomen.

"Kayleth!" Matthew dragged him back while Wil shot the archer who had shot Kayleth.

"Gods damn!" Legault shouted, pulling the arrow out. Kayleth screamed as the barbs tore into his flesh from the inside, cursing fluidly. Matthew opened a bottle of elixir for him and went back to the front lines.

Kayleth's communication stones crackled. "Baron, the Ostian knights are taking heavy casualties. Bartre, Raven, Rebecca, Lowen, Sain, and Harken are critically wounded."

"Oswin, tell the healers to tend to our troops first, and then do the best they can to stabilize the Ostian knights. I need my troops back in the fight. People who can be patched up with relatively little effort have priority."

"But-"

"Bern won't notice the absence of thirty odd Ironclads. Nergal will notice the absence of a dozen of our troops. Remember your place. Advance all forces behind Ostian shield cover." Kayleth looked up. "Legault, sneak in around that door. Take Farina, Dart, and Karla, just in case. Flank our enemies. Tell Farina to charge when she has enough space. Go!"

Legault nodded and dashed towards Farina and Karla.

Kayleth saw that scores of morphs were dead, but also saw a lot of Ostian armor that were still.

Still more died around him, despite the best warding his magi could offer.

Kayleth also heard a morph speak, and unless he was mistaken it was saying "Lord Nergal awaits you at Dragon's Gate". When Nergal became a peer of the realm, he had no idea.

"There's no turning back, into the fray!" Kayleth yelled.

Just as the words left his mouth, two silver arrows took his right arm and torso. It was agonizing, but he knew it wasn't fatal.

Serra got to Kayleth, and took the arrow in the stomach out. Kayleth ripped out the arrow in the arm.

"Just stop the bleeding."

"You're sure?" Serra raised an eyebrow. She had seen him curse for hours on end at a scraped knee.

"I don't like little pains. I enjoy great pains. Pain is an affirmation of life."

Serra rolled her eyes, but just stopped the bleeding.

"This is a message from Lord Nergal. 'I await on the Dread Isle.'"

"Someone kill that goddamned morph!" Kayleth shouted. The bowman didn't have much in the way of tactical priority or significance but his voice had that indescribable quality of annoyingness.

The wall behind the morphs caved in. Kayleth saw Dart wielding a massive warhammer, actually meant for anti-heavy armor duties. However, he couldn't argue with the results.

The morphs floundered about as they were surrounded, and Legault finally slit the throat of the talking morph.

"Victory!" Kayleth roared as the last of the morphs died.

The Ostian knights, Farina, Fiora, Marcus, Oswin, Vaida, and Wallace joined in on the cheer.

Everyone else was appalled by the loss of thirty something Ostian knights.

Kayleth knew that few of them had seen an actual siege before, and this was a relatively small siege at that. As sieges went, this was a very successful one on the part of the defenders. Even after so many battles, it was amusing to note that most of his soldiers remained so naïve. They had never seen allies lose their lives before, and certainly not in such great numbers.

It reminded them of their own mortality. It was an incomprehensible thing to Kayleth, but apparently not many people were at peace with death.

They were so soft and ignorant. He guessed that people had reason in saying ignorance is bliss.

Kayleth thanked the powers that be that he had the foresight to hire the Ilian mercenary band. There were other cheaper ones, of course, but there was something about this Zealot, their leader, that caught his eyes. He liked the name.

Because if Nergal had the power to create and teleport so many morphs in so short a time, at least as many awaited on the Dread Isle. He needed to throw all the resources he could gather against Nergal.

* * *

><p>"Status report," said Hector, for once reading the scrolls Kayleth handed to him.<p>

"Forty out of fifty guards dead, in total. Eight militia and thirty two Ironclads," Oswin shook his head. It was clear he didn't want to believe that so many had died. "Nearly eighty servants of all ages dead. Most rooms trashed. Armory and treasury untouched, though. That's something."

"We're bringing in new servants, starting tomorrow. The Great Hall is already cleaned up and fit for use. Rooms meant for our soldiers have been cleaned," said Matthew.

"Injuries all over, some crippling, none life-threatening. Four fifths of our troops are out of action for the next week, more or less. It should be alright. I doubt Nergal has the wherewithal to send more until we arrive on Dread Isle." Kayleth had no reason to particularly care about Ostian losses, but had told the servants about what happened to their children in the nursery.

The reaction was not remotely as ugly as Kayleth had imagined it to be. It was far uglier.

Hector closed his eyes. Kayleth knew that he felt as though he had failed Uther.

"Now… the three of you… don't you have something to tell me?"

"Eh? What is it, my Lord?" Matthew asked.

"I may be rash, and impulsive, but I'm not stupid," Hector snarled. "Standard operating procedures after being attacked is to send word to the Marquess at once. You, and the other Ostians, were busy cleaning up. I watched you… none of you sent a message anywhere."

"Ah, about that. I'll get right to it, my Lord." Matthew headed toward the exit, but was blocked by Hector's right arm.

"I just met my old nanny," Hector growled. "She should be outraged, furious, that two of her children and five of her grandchildren died today. But she didn't say anything against me. She avoided me! Then, I realized, everyone I know who should know about my brother's whereabouts are avoiding me!"

"Lord Hector, calm yourself!" Oswin barked.

"And you, you didn't want your best warrior off his game, right?" Hector asked Kayleth. "If even I could tell, then you definitely picked it up as soon as we arrived!"

"Picked up what?" Kayleth said, putting on his best half-annoyed and half-exasperated expression. It was almost as hard as putting on a smile.

But then, he didn't practice every day in front of a mirror for nothing.

"If you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll cut you all down!" Hector screamed.

The outburst surprised everyone. Kayleth began to inch away.

"Do as you must." Oswin said.

Hector snorted. "Even now you won't tell me? Then I now know for certain." Hector took in a deep breath, and shouted. "Uther is dead!"

Kayleth made a mental note to adjust Hector's profile in his journal later, the part about cognitive reasoning and emotional capacity.

Matthew gulped. Oswin could only hang his head.

"And I was so sure he was recuperating…." Hector stormed out of the room.

Kayleth gave Matthew and Oswin a meaningful look. They chased after the new Marquess Ostia.

The tactician headed to his room, exhausted from the day's labors. He hadn't had his wound completely healed, either.

"Brother, I hear you won?"

Kayleth looked down, and saw his sister. He felt a pang of guilt; the surprise attack happened so suddenly he forgot about her.

It was the kind of guilt that has hands of its own, and squeezed one's heart.

"Merlinus kept you safe?"

"Yes. I wanted to go closer to watch the battle but Merlinus is a coward. It fits, I suppose. The whole of the merchant class is full of them."

"Good." Kayleth smiled. "Give your brother a kiss."

Alice frowned. "After you clean up, maybe. Is that blood? Did you get hurt?"

"Only a little, nothing to worry about." Kayleth closed the front of his robes.

Athos warped in, standing right in front of Kayleth.

"Lord Athos… kind of you to join us."

"Lord Athos!" Alice shrieked as she ran into his arms.

"Hello, little one."

"I'm not little!"

"Alice, please go find someone else to play with."

Alice pouted in a manner that would surely have killed Kayleth if he wasn't too tired to die.

"Lord Athos and I have business to attend to."

"… Alright… Matthew, come here!"

Matthew appeared, befuddled. "Hello Alice, Kayleth. Lord Athos."

"It is Lady Alice and Lord Kayleth. Carry me." Alice said, every syllable expecting to be obeyed.

Matthew sighed, resigned to his fate as errand boy.

"I don't approve of your attitude, thief!"

"… I am a thief," Matthew grumbled, but did as he was ordered.

"Well? Why are you here, Lord Athos?" Kayleth spat. "Here to mock the aftermath of a disastrous battle of attrition?"

"So you do recognize the battle for what it was. Do you think that sending those men to certain deaths was justice?"

Kayleth sighed. "I'm for truth, no matter what it is. I'm for justice, no matter who it's for or against. But I also know that truth can hurt. I also know that personal justice is not social justice. A noble's duty is to determine the course of action that will lead to the optimum societal benefit, no matter the cost to individuals. At the time of the Scouring, humanity's continued existence depended on that, and to disavow those beliefs now would be to spit on all the sacrifices of our ancestors. To fail now, to let my own notions of morality destroy humanity, is to kill them twice. Therefore, it doesn't matter to me if all of us are dead; as long as I drag Nergal down to the deepest pits of hell with me, I will be content."

"Good, good… I thought that would be your answer. From what I saw of the battle, you were true to your word, of course."

"We could've used some help, my Lord." Kayleth growled. "If you have the prana to look, you have the prana to fight. Thirty two Ostian knights fell under my command."

Athos's eyes narrowed. "Are you accusing me of idleness?"

Kayleth decided to press his point. "No, but I am accusing you of not sharing information, crucial information, that might affect my tactics and strategies. What have you been doing, where were you, and how much prana do you have left?"

Athos grinned, and showed him his cards. Kayleth was impressed.

"Unless I'm mistaken, my Lord… that is the Heavenly light," Kayleth pointed at the staff "and that is the Holy Maiden."

"Satisfied?"

"No. But it's good to see that those soldiers didn't die in vain. Nothing's wrong with their enchantments, I assume?"

"A little weakened, like the others, but they'll do their jobs."

"You can't, uh… give those enchantments a little boost?"

Athos's expressions darkened a bit. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Yes."

"Liar. You will do whatever you deem better for the mission."

"If you're telling me that, you're going to tell me anyways."

Athos chuckled. "I suppose I am. I'm spending too much prana."

"… You put up another ward for the Gate."

"Yes. Brammimond and I. However… Nergal has the quintessence of hundreds. I put almost everything I have in the ward."

"Ah… with that, you can't keep up the spell that's powering your immortality."

"Not quite. I sacrificed the spell that is keeping me immortal, and time is coming after me, with interest."

"You will die, Lord Athos," Kayleth stated.

"That, I will. And so will you, and not the kind of death one greets in bed surrounded by loved ones."

Kayleth snorted. "I've made my peace with that kind of death a long time ago. Your secret is safe. This will affect morale. Adversely, if your old age is affecting your cognitive functions and you can't tell. Tell no one else."

"Of course not. Anyhow, I'll have just enough time until you and yours get to the Gate."

"And fight?"

"And fight my last battle, yes."

"If that is the case… I must say it was an honor, my Lord, and thank you."

"I'll die knowing our future is in the hands of… capable descendants."

"I will not let your sacrifices count for nothing, Lord Athos."

Athos's lips stretched in a smile. "I suspected as much."

Athos stood up and walked out to the balcony, a casual flick with his staff drawing a magic circle.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep myself alive. I'm going to rest here. I'm warping back to my meditation chambers tomorrow.."

"What's in your meditation chambers?"

"Heavily fortified ritual magic pentagrams for prana regeneration. I will warp in right when you reach the Gate. No worries, I'll stay alive long enough."

"Safe travels, then."

"Best of luck to you, too." Athos sat on the floor and closed his eyes. Kayleth left to make final preparations.

* * *

><p>Foggy Bottom is where Dept of State is located. It's analogous to calling the CIA "Langley", for instance, or the executive branch "the White House".<p>

Sorry for the long wait. Midterms and ME3.


	45. Circling the Wagons

"Damnation. Serra, why isn't she falling asleep?" Kayleth asked.

"Wrong dosage. I thought there was a risk of overdose since she's so tiny," Serra frowned.

"Why ever would I fall sleep? It's four." Alice said, puzzled.

Kayleth had sought to avoid confrontation on this subject matter by having Serra mix some sleep-inducing drugs in her cup of milk. He thought about lying.

However, his sister was an eight year old girl who was neglected or harshly disciplined by her parents, practically abandonment. "_If she woke to find that her brother was gone, too, again, it might leave a serious emotional scar…._" Kayleth thought, trying to come up with the easiest way to explain it all.

"… You're staying here, in Ostia, with Ambassador Owen for a while," Kayleth pointed at the short middle-aged man who was resting on a couch in a corner of the room. The embassy was lavishly furnished, as Kayleth had expected from Count Owen.

Words could not describe how much Kayleth despised Owen. Leaving Alice with him went against every grain in his body.

But he was Kayleth, of Winterfell no longer, and he had no other acquaintances in Ostia.

Kayleth had considered leaving her with the Ostians, but knew that Ostia would not let a professional go so easily. They'd use her against him, possibly even take her hostage, in exchange for his defecting to Lycia. Matthew admitted as much when Kayleth asked him.

He hated to admit it, but Owen was, at the very least, a man of honor.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Alice failed to form words.

She didn't fail in forming tears, her expression conveying fear and such sorrow that could only be expressed in body language and the extent of which could only be judged by an accomplished student of human behavior. Kayleth cursed his knowledge, his teeth grinding with a fury to see her in distress.

"There, there, don't cry… this is for your safety… we'll be back," Lyn said, cooing, comforting Alice in her embrace.

There was no one on Elibe Kayleth despised more than he despised himself. Although prompted into a few emotional situations by necessity he was by nature not a comforter. Kayleth was a planner, thinker, student, leader, and perhaps even a mastermind, one of the finest manipulators in Elibe, but it hurt him to see his sister hurt. It hurt even more that there was so little he could do about it.

Count Owen gave him a meaningful look. Kayleth snarled at him but steeled himself to explain things to his sister as concisely as he could.

Kayleth kneeled to get to Alice's eye-level. "Alice, the next few weeks will be very dangerous."

That only served to make her cry harder. Then, Kayleth realized, what he was doing wrong. His sister was not a creature of reason like he was, she was a creature of emotions; she was his antithesis in many ways, and he could not expect her to process information like he did.

"That's why you're staying here, safe from the battles." Kayleth choked as a vivid nightmare flashed through his mind. "Because if anything were to happen to you… I'd die."

"You don't have permission to die!" Alice shrieked, wailing.

"And I will do everything in my power to come back to you alive. I will crawl out of the pits of hell if need be. But, should the worst happen… if I die…."

Kayleth thought it impossible for his sister to shriek and cry harder. He was terribly mistaken. Kayleth needed to finish this conversation before he changed his mind.

"If I die, I will do so because I love you," Kayleth paused. "I only want to make the world safe for you, to give you choice. I can do anything for your future, but for that you need to be safe, so you will stay here until I return. I hope to be back soon but if I die… know that I love you and that it's not your fault."

Kayleth snapped his fingers, and Serra put Alice to sleep with her sleep staff.

The crying died down, and her head went limp.

"Leave us."

"Are you-"

"I'll meet you back at the citadel. Leave," Kayleth said firmly, a tone brooking no argument.

Serra, Lyn, Lowen, and Jaffar left, leaving only Kayleth and Count Owen in the same room.

"Thank you for your assistance, Count. Your mercenaries will be invaluable in this venture."

"I've been wondering, little Lord… why come to me?" Owen pointed at himself. "I'm aging, powerless compared to most other Counts, your enemy in almost every way although blood has yet to be shed. The only thing we have in common is that we both believe the current King ought to be ousted."

Kayleth glared at him. To be accused of being similar even in one aspect with this worm disgusted him. Very few comparisons could sicken him as much.

"… Did you know, Count, that I actually had six brothers and sisters?"

"Six?" the Count blurted. "What happened to them?"

"My House does not believe in primogeniture. Since the time of the Scouring, my ancestors saw fit to make their children compete against each other in various ways. The heir would be the strongest combination of strength, intellect, cunning, and determination. Whomever would be the best warlord."

Owen hissed. "Survival of the fittest. How animalistic. How crude. Even worse than I expected from your House."

Kayleth shrugged. "Say what you will, but there is a reason why the Duchy of Hamor was and is considered the most powerful Duchy of Bern. That reason does not lie in the impregnability of Winterfell, the trade routes that connect our north and the south, the iron mines that arm Bernese armies, the wyvern nests at the peaks of the Fist of the World, and not even the simple fact that it has the greatest population and land. Such factors mean nothing without a strong leader."

"So you just killed your siblings?" Disgust was clear in Owen's body language and voice.

"I did. I outperformed every single one of them, and I took great pride in doing so. Three were older than I, and my performance was deemed even more promising than theirs. Every one of my brothers and sisters, except Alice who was a baby, died trying to prove him or herself worthy to the throne." Kayleth dropped his head unwittingly, not able to quite disguise his shame despite the practice of hiding his emotions. "For a time I even believed they deserved their fate, and I felt little pity. I only began to doubt during my time with the mercenaries."

"So you care for your only surviving sibling out of guilt? How low, how pathetic-"

"No!" Kayleth snarled. "She deserves from me the love all of her siblings would have given her. She deserves from me the protection all of her siblings would have provided for her. She is the one and only reason I would ever ask for a favor from the likes of you. And therefore, if I find you hurt a hair on her head…" Kayleth chuckled, leering. "Your end will not be quick, Lord. I will visit on you such vengeance that my future enemies will strike only when they're certain that I cannot dole out retribution."

"… That's the very definition of acting out of a guilty conscience, you realize?"

"Think what you want, we're done here," Kayleth spat, and turned to leave the room.

"This dark sorcerer, Nergal… he is that formidable? That you'd leave your last sibling with the likes of me?"

Kayleth stopped, and decided that the Count deserved an answer to that. "Though you have no reason to believe me, he is on par with the Archsage, and yes I mean one of the Eight…. That is why I also asked you for the mercenaries. I need all the edge I can get. That is why I leave my youngest, and now only, sister with you. My desire to protect her lends me strength, but if, the heavens forbid, anything happens to her…" Kayleth shook his head.

"Her presence also weakens me, distracts me, and sows fear in me, fear that I do not feel for death. As studies have shown, taking care of a child drastically reduces the capability of savagery and violence in both men and women. So yes… he is formidable… so formidable I'd let Alice out of my sight."

"He sounds like an impressive foe," Owen frowned. "Are you sure you won't petition the Ostians for help? Despite your misgiving sabout my philosophy, I do care about the maintenance of the balance."

"They won't believe us, and especially after the assault at the citadel they don't have the men to spare." Kayleth scrutinized the object of his hate. "Even you doubt me, probably would've forced me into one of your 'communities' if it weren't for my journal. But that is beside the point. I'm not going to stop Nergal only to return and find Elibe burning in a war."

"Are you certain you'd be enough? You did say Nergal's triumph would be felt throughout Elibe and that tens of thousands would die at the least."

"I have very few people I feel any real affection for, and even fewer that I love. I plan with intuition, and I judge rather than perceive, but I was trained relentlessly to perceive. I will kill Nergal as a matter of duty, and I will be creative about it. I was born for battles such as these. I was trained for battles such as these. I exist for battles such as these. I will do whatever it takes. But… if I lose… you'll know, and when you know… please, I can grovel if you'd like."

Owen screwed his face up. "As amusing as that might be to those like yourself, I don't care to see that. Of course I will, until I have no blood left in my veins and no air left in my lungs."

Kayleth sighed in relief. He thought he might have thrown up if he had to grovel. He would've bit his tongue and did it for his sister's sake, but still, the tongue would have been seriously bloodied. "Well then, keep my sister safe. Thank you."

Owen snorted. "You'd better be. Your father has already set the Conclave's resources on tracking her. The Plutocrats want to do the great Duke a favor. The Border Hierarchs fear he will come crashing down on them one of these days, and want to get on his good side."

"Don't they know? My father has a bad side and a worse side," Kayleth smirked, and started to leave.

He paused to pluck a hair from her sister's head and put it in a locket he found on the Count's table. "May I borrow this?"

Owen waved his hand, not even looking at him anymore, "feel free."

* * *

><p>It took more time than he had expected, but Kayleth managed to convince the Ilian mercenaries to go through with the probably suicidal guerilla warfare plan.<p>

They were to distract and draw off as many morphs as they could for as long as they could. They protested, of course, but Kayleth was their employer.

If word got out, hypothetically, that Ilian mercenaries refused to do their employers' bidding, Ilia would theoretically and probably starve to death. Kayleth had merely to mention that hypothetical. He also reassured them that the fate of Elibe depended on their success, though that was not much of a motivation. Kayleth further reassured them of renumeration to their dead families. That motivated them a lot more.

Kayleth sent them off in the dead of night, when all of the soldiers on watch were people he could trust. He led them quietly out of the camp and into the forest.

He didn't expect Eliwood to have formed such an easy attachment to the mercenaries and to go searching for them when he found them missing from the ship, which they were supposedly hired to guard.

"So, you think you can save everyone? It must be nice, my Lord, to blithely ignore reality all the time." Kayleth sneered. "Do you think, you conceited little boy, that armies can run on hope, prayer, and the power of love and righteousness? That we will be victorious because we are in the right and Nergal is in the wrong? Fool!

"The real reasons we will be victorious is through good logistics, good management, the weapons forged by the blood of our ancestors, and the unexpected, which is where the mercenaries come in. Our forefathers won the Scouring because they knew that the worst evil is to be weak and the good is to be strong.

"So, if you want to simply make their sacrifice go to waste, go ahead. Of course…" Kayleth turned Elaine around, and finished attaching the silver claw implements. "If you choose that course, I can't let you leave alive. So, I'll need you to keep you here for a few hours before Rebecca or Lowen, Lowen more likely by a third based on statistically significant observations, wakes up to cook breakfast. By then, the Ilians will be so deep into the woods crawling with morphs that even if you tell the rest of the group, it would only undermine the results they paid for with their lives."

"How do you know I won't risk my life getting past you?"

"Because you're a type-protector." Seeing Eliwood's befuddled face, which he should have expected, Kayleth continued to explain. "The theory underlying that is that humanity can be categorized into sixteen types based on attitude, information-gathering functions, decision-making functions, and lifestyle. You're a protector, and despite what you might think there are a lot of your kind, more than one tenth. Would you like me to explain more?"

Kayleth intended to explain anyways, to buy as much time as possible before the moment of truth when he'd have to either kill Eliwood or keep him captive. He couldn't guess at what choice Eliwood would make, so it was best to stack the cards.

"So you think you're equipped to categorize people, like animals?"

"It's psychology; not at all a certain science, but it helps. Protectors care about others, and helping them pleases them. They are used to routines, and are greatly distressed by things that aren't routine. They are comfortable working alone, and uncomfortable in positions of authority, in which they try to shoulder all the burden. They have strong work ethics and are the least hedonistic. They like stability. There's a reason they're one of the most common variants of mankind; they're docile sheep, useful."

"How can you call a tenth of humanity docile sheep?"

"Because I'm a type-mastermind, trained to be a type-field marshal. Some of the rarest of humanity, you won't find more than one or two in a hundred for either kind. I'm not going to go into others' analysis of myself, but suffice to say, I was bred to take advantage of sheep." Kayleth snorted. "Because sheep can't fend off the wolves, it is our job to arm the sheep and fight the wolves in any way necessary to keep the sheep alive. Why do most peasants sleep soundly at night you ask? They do because there stand ready men who would do far worse to the wolves than what the wolves would do them."

"That is no way for people to live! Thinking about people in terms of their usefulness and degrading themselves!"

Kayleth shrugged, "The detachment from humanity is more pronounced in me than most, but it's not like I have contempt for you. You're beneath my contempt. The world produces very few rational types, five out of a hundred or so. I wouldn't expect other types to even begin to understand my thought processes. Still, it is my kind that built Elibe and protected it. I will not let a barely functioning retard unravel everything."

"Enough of this, I'm-"

"Elaine," Kayleth pointed at Eliwood. "Sit!"

The wyvern pounced on the Marquess of Pherae, and just sat.

Eliwood screamed in pain as one of the legs broke beneath the weight of the near-ton's worth of heavy-combat class wyvern. It was a pathetic sight for Kayleth, to scream because of broken legs. Kayleth had been crushed under a wyvern before and knew that the mediocre pain from having one's limbs crushed gave way to numbness after a while.

Kayleth sat on Elaine, though he didn't add much to the injury, and watched his timepiece. He'd force elixir down Eliwood's throat every thirty minutes or so, just to make sure he didn't die because of his injuries. It would be inconvenient if he died, but if he lived and blabbed that he sent the mercenaries to certain death it would be slightly less inconvenient compared to the previous option. Either way, it would be too late to save the Ilians.

"To take our discussion a little further, why don't you contemplate this, Eliwood? The reason Ninian is dead is because of your evil, that ultimate evil to be weak. Like it or not, that is truth. 'Durandal is too strong' is not a valid excuse, though and if you want to use that excuse, the flip side of that rationale is that you were too weak to control the Durandal. To admit one is to admit the other," Kayleth took a moment to pick up Eliwood's rapier.

"Strategy is my department, dreamland and a pretty face are yours. Let's stay out of one another's territories, hmm?"

* * *

><p>Kayleth was not surprised that Eliwood didn't nark.<p>

He did emphasize, again and again to the point of brainwashing, that to nark would mean to make the sacrifices of the mercenaries pointless. Bones broken and bleeding, Eliwood proved susceptible to the reinforcement of his message.

Not that mercenaries could 'sacrifice'. If they wanted to keep their reputation, they would do as their employers told them to. If not, they'd better kill all their employers or not get hired in the first place.

That they were all Ilians didn't bother Kayleth. They committed the ultimate sin of having a weak country, after all. It wasn't his fault that the Ilians didn't have the imagination to make something out of their lands or make the first mistake of claiming it. The great mines that made the ice dragons so rich were now frozen all over.

"_What a joke,_" Kayleth snorted, sitting back on his chair.

Kayleth stopped. That was not a thought that had occurred before. The plight of the Ilians came from the unexplainable but definite climate change that began after the ice dragons left Ilia.

His mind analyzed the available data, and concluded that the change in his mood came from the natural uneasiness everyone seemed to feel at the Dread Isle.

Kayleth's control was slipping. Though he meant every word he had said to Eliwood, he should not have said so much as to discourage him. After all, he needed him at his best. That was illogical, inefficient. If there was one thing he held in contempt as a matter of general principle, it was inefficiency.

He resolved to analyze his thought processes by the hour. Kayleth's slip could cause allied casualties.

Kayleth yelped as he saw the image of his uncle just sitting next to him.

"Everything alright?" Matthew asked.

"Damned spider!"

Matthew chuckled, and tossed back a bottle of antivenom. Kayleth almost didn't catch it. His mind came up with another conclusion. The stress of the separation with his sister, the weight of his duty, and overwork was catching up to him. The physical strain had been obvious in the fluctuation of his weight, but to see hallucinations was unprecedented.

"No… no… not now…" Kayleth mumbled.

"Voice-discipline, steady," Pascal said. "You're a peer of the realm for God's sake."

"You're part of my subconscious."

"… So?"

"You're not real."

"Ah, but why should that mean I'm not real?"

Kayleth lifted his head and stared at Pascal.

"You look younger."

"Your subconscious prefers the sane Pascal, my dear nephew."

"Hmm… then this is not so bad. I won't even be required to kill myself as a matter of being mentally compromised," Kayleth mused. "My subconscious is trying to preserve me. An excellent defense mechanism, though a tad unconventional. Of course, if only the situation didn't involve a madman opening the Gate I'd have killed myself as soon as I saw you."

"Since when have you disliked the unconventional?"

"True… as long as it's practical."

Pascal smiled, "In that, I can be of some use, nephew."

Kayleth was skeptical about the veracity of the claim but decided to hear him out.

"You want to know that you did everything you could, no? That your contingency plans are right? I will act as a sounding board for your tactics."

"I'm not a child-"

"But you are what you are."

"That I am."

"Then you know you'll drive yourself crazy, doubting your every move. I'm here to end that."

"Surprising that I should regain you only after I poured your lance down your throat."

"Harsh, but necessary," Pascal said. "Those not trained as we are will never understand."

"Statements like that make it all too easy to forget that they must understand, to some degree," Kayleth countered. "Are you sure you're not just the ghost of my uncle trying to mess with me?"

Kayleth lashed out with his left hand. Pascal blocked, but Kayleth was already driving his knee up his groin.

The blow connected, and Kayleth took advantage of the distraction to snap the neck.

The hallucination disappeared.

Only to reappear sitting on his chair.

"What's going on back there?" Heath yelled, poking his head in.

"If you're here to report, get to it," Kayleth snapped. "I'm trying to catch a spider."

"Well, almost got seen by morph scouts but I was above the clouds. Some of them are heading off to the east for some reason. Dumb puppets must think we're using the same way twice."

"… Numbers, you idiot! Specifics! I gave you my spying glass for a reason! Mercenary life blurred out your professional edge, I swear."

"I couldn't count for sure, they were moving en masse. About four score or so."

Kayleth sighed in relief, and sat back on his chair, willing the hallucination away to the corner of the wagon. He closed his eyes and thanked the fates or whatever the powers that be were for small mercies.

The tactician opened his eyes. "… Good work. Warm up and then take the next shift of aerial combat patrol. Permission granted to retreat only when outnumbered by more than three to one. If not, victory or death. Dismissed."

"Understood, my Lord," Heath exited the wagon.

Pascal chuckled, "Even more impatient than usual."

"Ah… good job pointing that out, uncle. I'll make sure to take that into consideration in battle."

"Haha, I think it was my grandfather, your great grandfather, who said 'a hasty charge leads to an early grave.'"

"I know. I memorized all his works," Kayleth rolled his eyes. "I really need some way to relieve the stress. A stimulating discussion would help, but I doubt I'm narcissistic enough to get it with you… maybe I'll talk with Canas later."

"Topic?"

"Either the merits of poverty law or elder magic in the modern world. I heard he's been to Hamor."

Pascal scowled, "That disgusting law outlawing poverty?"

"A nation's sovereignty and its people's rights come from the escape from poverty."

"Whatever. You despise its principles though you agree with its results. But the point is, there is an easier way to relieve stress…" Pascal smirked.

"Whew, I'm glad my subconscious recognizes my physical needs," Kayleth frowned. "But no."

"Why not?"

"Operational inefficiency. Diminishes her efficiency as a soldier and makes me even more emotionally compromised in that respect than I am already. Not to mention the long-term prospects of our relationship to consider. Might be detrimental to her Nightingale syndrome, too, and I can't let that happen."

"Oh please, you've already won in that regard."

"Victory isn't certain in war; it's the same in love."

"You've already kept anyone who has an eye on her away from her. You found substitutes for three of them."

"Still, I will take no chances on that matter. There is also the emotional attachment Alice formed with her to consider."

"You really think you're the best match for her?"

"I don't know why you ask me questions you already know the answers to, uncle. Of course I am. She needs a mate who would protect her personal honor without that being detrimental to her societal duties. That is how I will pay for the debt of honor."

Kayleth was interrupted by Matthew. "It's getting dark."

"No torches. We must avoid detection as long as possible. Fire will be lit for dinner only in the mess tent."

"There's no guarantee it wouldn't have been better to just bring them with us, you know?"

Kayleth snorted, "They're mercenaries, and Ilian at that, but they aren't nearly as well-trained and armed as our least trained and armed soldier is. Nergal thought it prudent to send more than he needed after them."

"Will you tell our Lordships?"

"I think I'll neglect mentioning it. I think Hector might see the necessity, but Lyn and Eliwood most certainly would not. I enjoy conflict, but not when it's harmful to our cause."

"How did you get Lord Eliwood to keep quiet about it?"

"He's Eliwood. Even he recognizes the futility of his 'justice' when the calculus of war is so clear."

"Do I hear bitterness?" Matthew grinned

"Of course you do," Kayleth snapped. "Really, shouting those kinds of things at the Queen of Bern at the seat of her power. Risking Elibe, his subjects, his family, and his comrades to just say what he wants. Nobles are nobles because they have responsibilities. If he were my brother, he would've been executed for mental disabilities. If only Lord Athos did not insist on his bearing the Durandal, I would've considered accidentally losing him in battle."

"Still holding a grudge over that?" the thief sighed.

"Holding grudges is in my blood. They'll all be repaid, just as all of my debts are repaid."

* * *

><p>Kayleth and the army's military hierarchy stood on a hill overlooking the western entrance of Dragon's Gate.<p>

"Report."

"Morphs, hundreds of them. They outnumber us six to one at least." Fiora said.

"What she said," Jaffar added.

"My observations exactly. We need to kill them all before we advance. Distractions while we're in the Gate could be costly. Matthew, go tell the troops to divide themselves into squads alpha, beta, and gamma. Have Nils join beta."

"We're going to fight? Not bypass or-"

"Too risky. We're guaranteed to die, then, when they flood in behind us. I'd rather risk another day than to fight Nergal with all but five of our warriors as rearguard. Ah, and remember, Matthew… if it seems like Nergal would get to Nils, kill him." Kayleth whispered the last sentence so only Matthew could hear it.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, and before I forget, Merlinus and the ballista are with beta. Aim for the morph in front of the gates; Canas and Pent detected powerful magic at work there that I would like to kill from range, if it's a feasible option."

"Understood." Pent said.

"That's a lot of buggers," said Matthew. "I'm not entirely certain the Ilians are doing their jobs."

"I made the consequences of that quite clear. Although I have to say I'm disappointed they drew off so few." Kayleth sighed and pocketed his spyglass. "All forces, drive through the center."

"Is that wise? We can be flanked," said Marcus.

"Too risky to take on in groups. Likely casualties. Enemy forces to the east will be delayed by the forest. The ones to the west can be harassed by our outriders and likewise delayed."

"It's a gamble," Oswin grunted.

"A good one, as gambles go, but isn't all war a gamble? Fiora, take your sisters, Rath, Lowen, Kent, and Sain to the west. Delay them, but do not engage them in frontal combat. Hit and run with javelins. Do not get cut off or surrounded."

"Aye, my Lord." Fiora ran off to gather her squad.

"Marcus, take Isadora, Heath, and Vaida. Break them. Matthew, take Jaffar, Legault, and Wil. Assassinate enemy spellcasters and siege engine drivers. Lord Wallace, stay at a distance hidden in the forest and cover them. All remaining infantry follow and support, maximum momentum. Lord Pent, our magi and archers will use the wagons as war-chariots."

"The drivers and the horses will be attacked."

"Priscilla can ride alongside them and heal when necessary." Kayleth looked around. "Well? Chop-chop, get to it, attack, charge! Remember our secondary and tertiary rally points and chokes. With a little luck, we might get through today with no casualties."

Squad leaders scrambled to their positions and started off. Kayleth followed Marcus and Pent to the main group.

"We're moving out?" Hector yawned.

"Yes, so look sharp. Drink this."

"What's this?"

"Water filled to the brim with honey and sugar. You look sleepy. Now, are the wagons ready?"

"I think so. Based on diagrams and your instructions, anyways," said Erk.

Kayleth chuckled when he looked at the modified wagons. War chariots went out of use as soon as the Scouring began; war chariots just made it simpler for dragons to wipe out groups of men with one blow or one breath. That's when the use of battle formation was abandoned, too. Only in relatively recent times, three centuries ago, was the use of formations reintroduced into mainstream military tactics.

The war chariot, and other antiquities, was not yet reinstated in modern warfare. There was no way the morphs were ready for it.

A famous warlord, Jegalryang, had once said that there was no absolute value on the resources one has for war. That value was determined by the skill of the commander.

Nergal, or whatever morph he left in charge, could not possibly have a counter.

"Hostiles sighted!" Marcus voiced.

A wedge of heavy cavalry was charging at Kayleth's troops. "Engage in ranged combat!"

Assorted long-range weaponry hissed through the air at the riders. They were well-drilled in that regard, aiming for the vulnerable necks of the mounts

"Fire, fire, fire! We've got to destroy them before their reinforcements get here! Kill them all!"

The morphs outnumbered Kayleth's troops by a margin of three, but they were in a loose, almost scattered formation. That was the risk of simply ordering your minions to charge in the direction of the enemy. The latter, furthermore, were better armed, armored, trained, and motivated.

The former were simply designed by Nergal to be his puppets. While puppets felt no fear, they also didn't have that certain ferocity that Kayleth found useful in his soldiers. The morphs were designed to be expendable, a factor that the humans knew didn't apply to them.

Because, frankly, Kayleth couldn't afford to waste a single soldier, and everyone knew it on one level or another.

The morphs' cavalry line was annihilated in one fell stroke as the war chariots' modified wheels scythed through their horses. Unprotected by melee troops, the morph magi were easy prey.

The morphs tried to regroup in a cluster of small fortifications, but Kayleth's winged troops cut them off.

"Unveil the other wagons. Target the support structures of the fort. Fire at will."

Two ballistae, manned by Wil and Rebecca, opened fire on the fort while the others withdrew. The morphs found themselves split in two groups, and the one left inside the fort were killed when the entire structure collapsed.

"Finish them."

"Baron."

"Go ahead, Fiora."

"We can't hold them much longer, they're making good progress despite our pestering them. ETA in eight minutes. Orders?"

Kayleth spoke into his communication stone, "Fiora, fall back to rally point midway-2. We'll be done with their forces defending the middle in a minute."

"Already?"

"No unit cohesion, nothing to be proud of. Get out of there, and engage only at extreme range."

"Understood, commander."

Kayleth watched in impatience as the rest of the morphs were rounded up. A few of the injured were put out of the fight for a while, and worse, he'd have to leave Serra to take care of them all. He was surprised Jaffar was injured so badly, but there was only one reason he would be injured that badly. Nino would fight twice as hard to try to make up for it.

"Serra, stay behind with the seriously injured. Get them patched up as best as you can. I need them in fighting form for the ones that'll emerge from the east. All remaining forces, march west to rally point midway-2. Yes, I know you don't remember. Yes, I know you don't know how to read maps. Just follow Marcus and Oswin. Actually, don't follow Oswin: too slow. Double time, people!"

Kayleth observed the skies to the west with his spying glass. He was relieved to see Fiora and her detachment.

To his great surprise, the morphs had Pegasii. Wyverns were also making way from the east.

"Fiora, top speed for the squad. Watch out for pursuing wings. Look to the skies. Oswin, tell Rebecca and Wil to fire at the wyvern knights approaching from the east. Rest of the cavalry and infantry to look to the west. All magi, look to the east. Serra, keep at it."

The wyvern knights, having been unimpeded by the likes of Fiora's squad, arrived first. They were greeted by crisscrossing ballista bolts.

Kayleth urged Elaine back down on the ground, at the hill. Then, he realized what was wrong about this place against winged enemies.

One of the downed wyvern knights crashed against a tight group, skidding down to crash into Wallace, Lucius, and Raven among others.

"Loose formation! Erk, get Lucius patched up and have him help you with the others! Fiora, change of plans. Intercept your pursuers. Oi! Heath, Vaida, intercept those Pegasus riders!"

Kayleth flew up again, hoping to see how much progress the morph ground troops were making. He cried out in pain as a wyvern knight nearly tore his arm off. The same flier was downed by an arrow from below.

"Lord Pent, physics staff, on me."

"Stop moving so much," Pent snapped.

Pain coarsed through Kayleth's right arm as the physics staff mended bones and rebuilt muscles. He felt dizzy for a moment, as blood was pumped back into his damaged arm.

"Fiora, bring the fight closer to the ground. Their wyvern knights are dead. On my mark, blow your whistle to scatter."

"Are you sure the riders-"

"Now!" Kayleth said, as soon as his fliers and Nergal's were out of melee range.

It was difficult for riders to communicate with each other at high altitudes. Pegasii and wyverns, on the other hand, had excellent hearing. The former had to hear the beating of a dragon's wings from quite a distance away in order to escape. The latter were, well, cousins to dragons.

The whistle pierced through the sky to compel the mounts to regroup with Fiora. Fortunately, none of the riders were bucked off.

"Let our riders through. Fire on enemy fliers on my mark!" Kayleth shouted as he got back on the ground.

One by one, Kayleth's fliers swished past the waiting ground troops. "Steady… steady… attack!"

Thunderbolts, arrows, hand-axes, and javelins lashed out at the approaching Pegasii. Spread out, Kayleth's troops had an easier time of avoiding being caught by the crashing and thrashing mounts.

"We need to rest, Kayleth," Oswin said.

"No. This is the moment of truth in this battle. We will all die here, or we will defeat the reinforcements from the west. Then, we will rest before hunting down the remaining morphs. All forces, westwards to choke-point 1. Swordsmen and chariots to the front. Geitz, Dorcas, keep the bows. Lyn, draw your sword. All capable lancers, switch to lances. Nino, Erk, Lord Pent, switch to Elfire tomes. Priscilla, concentrate on healing. Merlinus, water for everyone. Drinking is mandatory. Serra, how are our injured coming along?"

"They'd do better with-"

"What're you saying? I'm perfectly fine!" Wallace got up and swung his lance around.

"Excellent. Everyone to choke-point 1. Serra, conserve your energy."

The choke point stood at the opening between the two mountains through which Kayleth had funneled through his troops first. That Nergal would be such an idiot that he wouldn't take advantage of the natural protection of two mountains showed how weak of a grasp he had on tactics. True, one could go through the mountains, but it'd take too long and Nergal would've had the opportunity to bring his forces in the east and the west together, too.

Six to one odds all at once was suicide. Most battles were equations of numbers, and that was a fundamental truth of the universe no matter what kind of a fairy tale world one lived in.

As commander of the army with the smaller numbers, it was Kayleth's onus to divide and conquer, just as it was Nergal's prerogative to simply throw his morphs at him.

"Kayleth, is it true we're going to fight soon? Again?" Erk said.

Kayleth reoriented himself in the world. "It'll take them several minutes to get here. Eat a couple of jerkies. Keep your strength up." Kayleth hadn't expected the ranged troops to get tired so quickly. That was part of his consideration in getting them on chariots, after all. He edged his wyvern ahead.

"Matthew, Legault, pull up the wagons horizontally when we reach the choke-point. We'll use them as mobile barricades."

"Eh? No charging? You always tell us to charge," Legault commented.

Kayleth shrugged, "When in doubt, charge. The goddess of Victory favors the bold."

"And what's different today?" Matthew asked, chuckling.

"The goddess of Victory does not favor the reckless. Our troops are tiring, and some were injured." Kayleth noticed something on the periphery of his sight, "Oi, Karla! Walk with your group for God's sake! Dart, you're bleeding!"

"I know, I know! You don't need to tell me these things!" Dart said, hastily applying vulnerary on himself. Karla made the half-hearted attempt at rejoining her group.

"Canas, heal Dart! Someone find me Jaffar! It's easier to find Nino first!"

"I'm here," Jaffar said, prodding his leg on the other side.

"Then have the damned initiative to tell me before I look for you, idiot! Did you do what I told you to?"

Jaffar raised an eyebrow.

"… Never mind, do some recon if you have the time, and take Rath with you just in case. Report back to Oswin as soon as you do. Where in the hells is Marcus? Marcus!"

"Stop screaming into the communication stones, Kayleth!" Marcus yelled back.

"Oh, I had this activated. Marcus, unhorsed combat for the next round. Horses to be used as barricades."

"What? I'm a Paladin of-"

"Yes, yes, so you can't fight on foot? Never mind, then."

"Of course I can fight on foot! Are you kidding me?"

"Then that you will," Kayleth deactivated the stone.

Kayleth stopped at the choke point, bringing his wyvern to the middle of the defensive line. Fiora landed close to him. "Orders, tactician?"

Kayleth activated the communication stone. "Take to the skies, guard our right flank. All forces, stop. Armor to the fore. Swordsmen to the fore. Tower shields for the Paladins. Pack it up, phalanx formation." Kayleth looked around to find his axemen. "Bartre, Dorcas, Dart, Hawkeye, Hector, time for gruntwork. Stakes facing outwards, get to it!"

"Why just us?" Hector complained.

"Because it looks like you have energy to spare, and others need to rest for-"

"Hostile contact!" Wil said, sending a bolt crashing through the front lines of morph cavalry.

"Never mind, get back in line! Front line, look sharp!" Kayleth shouted. "Rebecca, Wil, get off the ballistae! Stay strong! They only have a few more than we do, we'll win here and rest! Elibe, one and only!"

A chorus of battle-cries answered back, swearing their lives for Elibe.

"Attack at will!"

A hail of arrows, magical fire, hand-axes, and javelins crisscrossed the battlefield. Fortunately, the humans held the higher ground and had the advantage of cover.

The armored war chariots held, but some of the warhorses and Elaine buckled under the pressure of the morphs' attack. "Heal our mounts! Prepare for the melee!"

Another organized hail of projectiles greeted the morphs. The morphs lost all pretense of organization and answered back when they could. Kayleth's archers picked off their magi and his magi picked off the heavy armor.

"Withdraw our mounts, lower pikes, brace for impact!" Kayleth himself stood behind Dart, and helped Isadora brace her pike.

A few moments later, the morphs crashed into the line of pikes.

"Push them back!" Kayleth shouted.

Ahead of the tactician, the pirate went berserk, no longer fully in control of his body but all the more powerful for it.

Unfortunately, he left Isadora and Kayleth behind.

"Frack! Elaine! Isadora, take the right!" Kayleth's wyvern bit, scratched, and tore into the morphs. The tactician panicked when an axe almost took her head, but it only got stuck in the layers of scales, insignificant bleeding as far as combat situations were concerned.

"Understood!"

Kayleth knew how to appreciate the people who carried out his orders without questioning. He also knew how to show that appreciation, by covering her left flank diligently. It helped that he had near a ton's worth of armored scales, muscles, layers of fat, spiked tail, razor-sharp teeth, and blood-glistening talons at his side.

After what seemed like a lifetime's worth of melee, there was a sudden silence, only punctuated by Hector's groans and Priscilla's screams.

"Heal the wounded. Serra, look after Priscilla first," Kayleth said, mounting his wyvern. "Casualties?"

"Everyone seems to be injured to some degree, but few serious cases."

"Good. Heath, come over here!" Kayleth looked around to locate Erk but couldn't find him. So he grabbed Nino instead. "Take Nino back to where we fought their main forces. A little further ahead is a forest that leads to Dragon's Gate. The trees should be oiled. Have Nino burn them. It should give us enough breathing room to wait for the morphs from the east and make our way to the Gate easier. Hurry!"

Kayleth took to the skies to observe the progress of the morphs approaching from the east. As predicted, they were on approach to the very forest he was about to have burned. With luck, some of the morphs would be caught by the fire as well.

Heath arrived at the forest, and Nino leapt off to do her job.

Spurred by the oil smeared all over the front ranks of the trees, the fire swept through the forest. Heath moved in to pick Nino up, and Kayleth returned to the ground.

"Your doing?" Oswin said, noting the smoke.

"Who else, hmm? Your left greave is damaged. Have it checked. Hey! Karel, have your arm checked by Serra! Oi, Serra!"

Karel pretended not to hear him.

"Don't just call out for me like you're calling a dog!" Serra yelled back.

"One can hope," Kayleth rolled his eyes. "See to Karel's arm. I don't care that he uses one arm to fight, just heal him forcibly."

"… What if he takes off my arm?"

"Consider it a risk of being the chief healer, hmm? Get to it."

"Damned masochists. So many in this army it annoys the hell out of me."

"… As opposed to, what, your usual heavenly charms?" Kayleth said, his eyebrows twitching madly.

"I'm glad you understand so well, Kayleth!"

"Since I do, go heal Karel at least. Oh, never mind," Kayleth muttered as Lucius healed Karel when he walked by. "Don't you have patients?"

"I'm tired. Used a lot of prana today. I think your grasp on tactics is slipping, Baron," Serra grinned, though she was too strained to be her usual self..

"Let's see, we're outnumbered six to one, the enemy doesn't have the sense to run, and we're waist-deep in enemy territory. Yet, no one died. That's not so bad. Get back to work."

"Yes, my Lord."

Kayleth activated the communication stones, "We've been granted a little breathing room. All forces check injuries and weapons. Restock on vulnerary and healing staves. Merlinus, hand out javelins and hand-axes. We move out in about ten minutes."

"Baron," Marcus rode over to him.

"Report."

"All of our warhorses too injured for the time being, they'll need to rest a few hours. Our magi used a lot of prana, too. All but the veterans and lifers are tired."

"Some fifteen to twenty minutes, given my experience of starting forest fires. Breaking point?"

"As quickly as we can. As it is we need to switch to the lower-powered tomes," Pent said, healing Louise's right shoulder.

"… Lady Louise, didn't I tell you to get healed by whoever is closest, and not to cling to Lord Pent?" Kayleth said.

Louise pouted, "But I feel most comfortable with him."

"… How is your bow arm, my Lady?" Kayleth asked, analyzing her body language, facial expressions, and voice. "Something is off with your stamina lately and, forgive me, your aim, too."

The object of his attention flinched. Kayleth had struck a nerve, and it was more than something about her stamina or her arm. However, there were limitations to how much information one can deduce from observation of what one was communicating and not communicating. He could tell she was holding back something, but it was anyone's guess what she was holding back.

In all likelihood, though, it was something to do with whatever degenerative disease that caused her to be infertile. Kayleth decided not to prod any further.

"Never mind. I'm sure it's the leftover from the sea journey."

"So what's the plan?"Oswin said.

Kayleth hummed a familiar tune. Oswin and Marcus didn't look happy about it.

"… What am I missing?" Pent pondered out loud.

"Save your tears for the day when the pain is far behind. On your feet, come with me. We are soldiers, stand or die. Save your fears, take your place, save them for the Judgment day. Fast and free, follow me, time to make the sacrifice. We rise or fall," Marcus sang to the tune.

"From the time of our ancestors, who rose or fall during the Scouring, Lord Pent," Kayleth said.

"A non-answer," Louise said.

"Actually, as direct and forthcoming an answer as anyone could expect from Lord Kayleth, I think," Fiora noted, having returned to the ground.

"The good news is, I think I know Nergal isn't going to join his forces."

"Your reasoning being?" Matthew said.

"If he had, we'd all be dead, and Nils in his grasp. You see, tyrants are some of the most cowardly people in the world. He's shut himself away and is probably using his power to make new morphs. He doesn't want to risk his life when he's come so close to immortality. He's recovering from the loss of his power in making those morphs. Again, if he could've he would've."

"But surely he's observing this battle from somewhere?"

"Ah, but as you know with madmen, madmen are delusional. They are distant from humanity, and when they lose touch with humanity, and seize to relate to them, they forget what humans are capable of. In this case, fatigue has no meaning to him. He doesn't know how vulnerable we are now."

"And, Lord Athos has yet to show himself. Nergal has to be worried about that," Pent added.

"Eliwood's getting better with broadswords, but I'd like him to get more training before authorizing the use of the Durandal. Hector is ready to use the Armads." Kayleth paused, wondering at what was nagging at him. He found out. "Oh, and Lord Athos will be joining us with Elimine's weapons. Aurolea will be used by Lucius. The staff will be used by Serra."

"The brightest light to counter the deepest of shadows. There's a reason Lord Athos singled out the Aurolea," Pent nodded. "Lucius and Serra are ready. Readier than anyone else is, at any rate. God watch over us all."

"… The fire will die out, soon, Lord Kayleth," Fiora said.

"I am well aware, flight leader," Kayleth said, checking his time-piece. "All fliers take-off in three. Make sure the mounts are fed and watered. Stay out of their range, and just drop things on them. Slow them down. We need as much time as you can buy. Standby for further instructions."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Lord Pent. Long-distance magical bombardment against enemy troops beyond the forest. Have Fiora and the fliers drop you, Nino, Erk, Canas, and Lucius on top of that mountain," Kayleth pointed at the highest peak of the mountain right next to them. "Thin their numbers as much as possible. Prioritize enemy armor and cavalry. Permission to use up the long-range tomes, granted. We'll never have another battle out in the open anyways."

"Understood."

"Lady Louise, the ballistae to fire at enemy forces as soon as they are in sight. Priority given to enemy magi. Wil and Rebecca will keep manning the ballistae. Oswin, have the more, ah… energetic troops prepare a barricade."

"What, no charging with the chariots?"

Kayleth raised an eyebrow, "Don't even joke about that. It is no longer the unexpected. We must assume that the element of surprise has been compromised. Stakes, trenches, wagons, you know the drill. I'll ask everyone for status reports in five, but don't be alarmed if I don't. Get to it."

The squad leaders moved out to relay Kayleth's instructions, and for a few minutes, Kayleth could do nothing but to watch.

Long-ranged magic lashed out at the morphs. Kayleth could see from his wyvern. His fliers started tossing javelins down at the morphs.

It wasn't enough. The fire burned out. The forest was gone.

Thirty seven fresh morph soldiers were stampeding towards the defensive line. Kayleth got back on the ground next to the ballistae.

"Wil, Rebecca, prepare to fire… fire!"

The number of morphs was cut down further.

"I can take them," Karel said.

"I'm sure you can, but just in case."

Vaida swooped down to throw a javelin at an archer. Fortunately, she wasn't hit by the counter-fire.

As she was about to pull back up, a torrent of frost engulfed her.

"What the hell?" Kayleth muttered. "A morph as powerful as Sonia?"

His communication stones crackled to life, "Kayleth, this is Pent. That morph is magically significant. She's strong, stronger than I would believe possible for a morph!"

Whatever panicked the Mage General of Etruria, in terms of magic, was enough to warrant Kayleth's precaution. Florina and Farina rescued Vaida while Heath and Fiora distracted the morph.

"Do not focus on that morph. Kill her underlings first. Oswin, authorization to use Armads granted. Have Hector kill that bitch on my signal. Have Jaffar and Guy go in from the sides as backup, and Priscilla to ward for him."

"Kayleth, there is a Bishop who's asking to join the army."

"Eh? Say what?"

"A Bishop-"

"I know, but what's a Bishop doing here?"

"Sending him over to you."

Lowen galloped towards Kayleth with the Bishop behind his back. All Kayleth could think of was how unlike a Bishop this Bishop seemed.

"Return to your stations, Lowen," Kayleth nodded. "Father, what can I do for you?"

"I only seek quiet," the Bishop responded.

"What are you capable of? Have you seen combat before, your Excellency?"

"Many, many times."

Kayleth could see that it was not a lie. The man's bearing told him he was ready for war, that he was used to blood, and that he really wasn't a Bishop in the traditional sense.

The tactician couldn't care less.

"I'm Baron Kayleth, of Caelin. Welcome to this army. Get back to that Ironblood you found who sent you to me, and kill that morph when I give the order to that same knight, understood?"

"Yes, and my name is Renault."

"Chop chop," Kayleth pointed in Oswin's general direction, and Renault ran off. He was glad to see some professionalism in his newest recruit. With any luck, he'd have magical power and skills to match.

"They're closing," Matthew noted nearly thirty morphs remaining who were soon to reach effective combat range.

"Yes, yes, all forces prepare javelins and hand-axes. Throw at will. Fliers, magi, keep at it. Oswin, have Hector and the others prepare to charge."

By the time the second volley struck them, there were perhaps a dozen morphs remaining. Kayleth murmured a thanks to the powers that be.

"Charge!"

The powerful morph, probably the leader of the lot, was distinctly female. Kayleth recognized her finishing her spell, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

The radius of the spell was large, even larger than the spell conjured by Sonia. Five of Kayleth's soldiers went down, though he doubted they were dead. Serra moved to check up on them.

Hector took advantage of the moment to charge full sprint at the morph.

To Kayleth's surprise, the morph managed to complete her second spellcasting in time to knock Hector aside. Even more surprising, the spell cut off Jaffar's approach route, too. Other morphs covered her.

A ray of divine light shined through the morph's spell. Kayleth realized that it was the newcomer. He was more useful than he had seemed at first glance.

The unnatural force of howling winds and dead frost stopped, and Jaffar found his opening.

Jaffar was never one to miss an opening. The annoying morph found two daggers in her right lung and heart.

As the other morphs died around her, Hector got back up and limped over to her. As expected, the power of Armads completely disintegrated her body. The process of decay happened more quickly than was usual for the morphs, whose bodies were essentially magical constructs.

"Heal and rest for ten minutes," Kayleth said through his stone. "We move to secure Dragon's Gate before possible reinforcements arrive to pursue us. Well done, everyone."

* * *

><p>The song is part of the opening for Ghost in the Shell, 2nd gig.<p>

Next chapter is 32x, the final confrontation with the magic seal.

Exams.

Internship's taking a lot more time than I expected. Working 16 hour days. Apologies for the delay.


	46. Mercy

"I have something I have to reveal," Eliwood said.

"What is it?" Lyn asked.

Eliwood pointed at Kayleth, "The Ilian mercenaries we were told were here to guard the ship, he sent them to their deaths on a diversionary attack."

"Yes, and I would do it all over again if given the choice," Kayleth said, unflinching.

Hector got up from the chair, "What?! Why would you-"

"It was impossible to tell how many morphs Nergal had in place. On an individual basis, the Ilian mercenaries were useless troops. They're disciplined, but don't have nearly as much individual combat experience as our troops do. They drew off eighty morphs, and changed the power balance in the battle outside."

Eliwood shouted, "You just sacrificed twenty lives to do that! Like they were nothing but-"

"Sacrificed twenty, to save hundreds of thousands," Kayleth corrected. "My sister included among said hundreds of thousands. Don't you remember the battle we fought to get in? Add eighty morphs to any one phase in that battle, and we would have been wiped out. I chose their deaths over a second Scouring."

Kayleth pressed on, preparing the defense he had crafted on the way from Ostia. "By your logic, Eliwood, you're responsible for thousands of deaths. You set out to find your father, a selfish act considering you have a realm to take care of. Hundreds of mercenaries, arena fighters, Lausian troops, nearly two thousand of the Black Fang, a hundred Ostians, and about forty citizens of Badon died thanks to your decision to look for your father. There is a great deal of blood on your hands, too. But was it worth it? Yes."

The other nobles voiced their outrage, but Athos lifted a hand. "It was the right choice."

"You too, Lord Athos?" Eliwood said, incredulity evident in his expression.

"Our mission is of significantly greater import than the lives of some twenty mercenaries, or the thousands that died by your hands. I watched the battle. Eighty more morphs would have spelled death for a great number of your troops."

"How can you be so nonchalant about human lives?!" Eliwood said.

"Because there is more at stake than the petty morality of a pampered brat," Kayleth answered. "Because oftentimes, the 'right way' is an impractical way. Not that I expect you to have the brain capacity to understand, but in this case to not have sent those mercenaries as a diversion would have been the same as the number of humans multiplied by the likelihood of our defeat without that diversion. The cost was too high."

"That's not the same thing!" Hector growled.

"Oh yes, because the right way always wins wars," Kayleth rolled his eyes. "Tell me, what would you say to the dead if they die because of your indecision? People like you have the mistaken belief that there is honor and glory in battle. I assure you, there is none, and I've been in over a hundred battles; the right way almost always loses wars. That's why when the right way wins wars, the leader who chose that right way is always deemed a hero; heroes are rarities for a reason. Ask Lord Athos, for instance."

"What is he talking about?" Lyn asked.

"I've said before that Hartmut was the only one who wrote anything about the Scouring, the only one among the Eight, that is. It's not stated outright, of course, but it's implicit. Ask Lord Athos the truth about Nabata."

"Graybeard…?"

Athos palmed his eyes, a sign Kayleth noted was indicative of his shame. He eventually put the hand down. "Nabata was burned, and it was on purpose."

"What?!" Hector said.

"You see, by that stage of the war Nabata was the only land that had not fully committed to humanity's cause. They sent token reinforcements and sold grain to the rest of humanity at a high cost," Kayleth stated.

"While we were bleeding, dying, and losing," Athos said. "Yes, losing. Eight divine weapons, but we couldn't be everywhere at once."

"But what did he mean 'on purpose', Lord Athos?" Eliwood said, frowning.

"Of the Eight, four of us sometimes did things without the knowledge of the other four… how should I put this… righteous-"

Kayleth snorted. "Righteous. Elimine's fanaticism gave humanity centuries' worth of one religious war or another. Can you imagine? Centuries of wars to determine whose imaginary friend was stronger. Righteous my arse."

"Stop interrupting," Athos snapped. "Brammimond, Durban, Hartmut and I determined that we were going to lose the war if Nabata continued to prove so reluctant to aid our war-effort. The Nabatans had a peculiar religion, one that discouraged violence. We determined that something drastic had to be done to bring them to the war. So, we left a hole in our defenses."

"But wouldn't the dragons know that the Nabatans were not a threat?" Hector said. "Why would they attack a reluctant people dragged into a war?"

"That's because some dragons thought us too dangerous to live. The Scouring proved it. Though we were losing, we killed many dragons, and dragons do not procreate often," Athos answered. "For the first time, their hegemony was threatened."

"You let thousands die just to pull them into a war?" Eliwood said, gaping.

"Of course not. We gave them enough of a warning that most of the population escaped. We wanted them to join the war, not to die. The four of us, and our handpicked guards, arrived in time to slay the dragons," Athos paused, reliving the moment. "But many thousands were already dead. The jungles were laid waste. The dragons' fire dried up the very source of the main river flowing through Nabata, up in the Crean mountains."

"That's monstrous!" Lyn shouted.

"So the reason Nabata is a wasteland is your fault?" Hector snarled.

"Yes. But in the end the Nabatans forsook their religion and became the most militant humans in Elibe. Their ferocity and numbers broke the back of the dragon armies. The dragons' siege of Ostia was lifted. Ilia was reclaimed, and Sacae conquered just three years after the death of Nabata. Long story short, humanity's extinction was averted and the dragons are in another world now. Elibe is ours," Athos sighed in contentment.

Athos continued, reminded that Elibe might not be of humanity much longer. "Our sacrifices meant something in the end. There were those of us who would have waited politely before fortune to do her bidding out of hope for bread crumbs; idiots and parasites, I say, and the others, who were not slaves, pushed forward and by our enterprise forced luck to our side. History says the Eight Heroes won the war. That's not true. Four of them would have driven humanity to extinction to salve their conscience. The other four, and some others who were ready to ensure mankind's survival, won Elibe."

"And who is to take responsibility for the Nabatans' sacrifices, Lord Athos, you?" Kayleth observed that Eliwood was angry, perhaps the angriest he had ever seen.

"It was admittedly the most shameful day of my life… but given the choice, I would have done the same, only a lot sooner."

"Yes," Kayleth answered. "He gave their lives meaning by saving the ones they loved. At the least, he ensured our kind's continued existence. Conversely, who would take responsibility for humanity's extinction, hmm? You? Elimine? Roland?" Kayleth snorted "God?"

"At least we would have kept our conscience clear."

Kayleth's eyes narrowed, "And you think our consciences are unscarred by what we have done? Lord Athos couldn't eliminate Nergal, a threat, because he was tired of making the hard choice. He led a life of seclusion after the Scouring, because he had given much, so much, to humanity already. You think war is a child's game?"

He unclasped his cloak, "I always wear this cloak, crimson, to remind me of the blood I have on my hands." Kayleth unsheathed his sword, "This reminds me of the blood my forbearers spilled." Then, he pointed to his ring, "This, I pried off the dead finger of my late uncle Pascal, who I killed with my own hands. Do not presume to judge me, little boy, I know the price of victory. To not care about that price is to be a psychopath, not human. I assure you I give a damn, because I am human. I'm just a lot better trained than you are at keeping it locked away, where it can't affect my judgment. For the sake of the very few I love, I can shoulder that burden and I do so gladly."

Kayleth grasped Eliwood by the hair, clenching it in his fist. He made him stare straight into his eyes. "And therefore, I will not hesitate to protect me and mine. I will prosecute my duties as peer of the realm. I will bring the enemies of humanity to justice. I will not run away. The entirety of Elibe and all of dragonkind against me? I say bring it on. This world gives the weak the gift of death. That is reality. I will ensure the enemies of me and mine are the weak ones." With that, he let Eliwood go.

"Yes," Athos said, talking to no one in particular. "So do not presume to judge me. I am above your judgment. If you want to judge, come back after having the power to make my decisions unnecessary."

Athos stopped, and turned his attention back on the rest of the people in the room. "… Our mission is imperative. We cannot allow another Scouring," Athos concluded. "We will do whatever it takes to stop Nergal tomorrow. If all seems lost… I will take care of it. It was my mistake to let him go all those years ago. I will correct it."

"Graybeard… your nose is bleeding."

Athos wiped his nose with a hand, and looked. He chuckled. "Yes… I haven't given Elibe everything yet."

"Try to survive, Lord Athos. Elibe is better off if you die after you pass a great deal of knowledge to me," Kayleth said, exiting the wagon. "Maybe you should explain to them about what you meant? It's your soul you risk, after all. Good night. I have to make preparations for the upcoming battle. Go to sleep as soon as possible. That is an order, if I did not make that sufficiently clear, and you will be subject to martial law if you disobey."

* * *

><p>According to Kayleth's timepiece, it was four in the afternoon.<p>

He was bored. Boredom was bad for his mental health. Boredom brought him thoughts, and his thoughts were dark. Boredom hurt him, caused by more than fifteen years of having been punished whenever his parents found him idling. His thoughts even darker under the influence of the foul miasma that the Dread Isle seemed to generate.

People busied around setting up camp in the entrance hall of the Dragon's Gate. Kayleth yelled at slackers, probably force of habit, but he could not for the life of him remember why.

He should have been happy. A genre-defining anthropologist, he could not for the life of him remember the name of said anthropologist at the moment, had said that the greatest excitement in life was to fight for all one is worth for a clearly seen and deeply felt good. Despite multiple suicide attempts and soul-consuming depression, he made life worth living.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kayleth raised his face and saw Serra standing over him.

"You look dreadful… here."

Kayleth stared at the bottle he was given.

"What's this?"

"Elixir, of course, mixed with a little something I made. Drink it up."

Kayleth glared, and he was so out of it that he forgot to control his facial muscles. Paranoiac suspicion and a healthy dose of doubt for the 'little something' Serra made showed, even to Serra. His uncle appeared to advise caution, and muttered something about the material with which the road to hell was paved.

"Baron, as a cleric I'm a trained apothecary. I know how to make mentat," Serra raised an eyebrow.

"… Well, it can't get any worse. Down it goes," Kayleth drained the bottle quickly.

It seemed that Serra was indeed trained as an apothecary. Kayleth's mind became clearer. The simulations of how the battle with Nergal would go disappeared, replaced by the more logical statement that there was not enough data to know that every single one of his soldiers would be slaughtered in gruesome manners and that he'd fail his duty for the third time. Fourth, he supposed, if he counted letting Nergal get away with Ninian alive.

"I doubt I'll every say this to you again, Serra, but I am duty-bound to admit that you have exceeded my expectations." Kayleth paused, wondering what was causing him to say such things. He considered the possibility of some other drug in the elixir, but Serra had no motive. Anyone with easy access to the infirmary wagon could have slipped the drug in, but none with easy access had motive, either. "Huh. Something's wrong with my mouth. Must be the damned island."

Serra laughed, "I think I'll celebrate this day every year."

"I know you don't know what day today is, and no. I meant throughout this whole campaign. Well, many did but some to a greater degree than others." Kayleth flinched and shook his head. "Now that I think about it, I also have to admit that the degree to which you exceeded expectations is greater than the degree for all but three people. Some long-dead preacher, I thought until a second ago that he was an idiot, said that the weakest of us have a gift that when used for a worthy cause can be a gift to his species."

"… You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Serra's eyes narrowed.

"Well, yes, it had something to do with my expectations for you being so low but even taking that into account, well done, and thank you. If we die tomorrow I will commend your spirit to whatever gods await us in the afterlife."

"One God, you dummy. You're a Bernese noble."

"Oh. Yes. Of course. But just in case we're wrong."

"Besides," Serra smirked, "I'm now a Bishop. By definition, I'll go to heaven."

"… I think another reading of the book would do you good." Kayleth had read Elimine's writings, of course, and on multiple occasions. It was part of all classical education. One could not study the humanities without at least a basic understanding of Elimine's so-called Bible.

Anyhow, he was reasonably certain that Bishops could go to hell, and Serra in particular just so the powers that be in heaven can't be annoyed by her incessant babbling.

"There's no need to read the book," Serra snorted. "The Church trains us in scripture."

"Have you considered that the Church might be wrong?"

"Of course not! That's heresy!"

"If you say so. Now go check on the soldiers."

"Yes, my Lord. Do you think-"

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to give you a tangible reward," Kayleth sighed. "You may have all the yogurt you wish. You may even mix as many raisins in them as you'd like. This might be the last day you do, after all."

Serra beamed and left him alone.

Not three minutes later, the screams startled Kayleth to action.

The boredom disappeared, and Kayleth took delight in the implication of the writhing and retching men and women around him.

The Magic Seal lived. How fitting it was that the fates had blessed him not with one but two abominations to destroy in just as many days.

"Kayleth! It's the magic seal!" Nils managed through his groans and retching. Kayleth supposed he'd know. With the possible exception of the Fae, dragons were the most magically attuned race Elibe had ever known.

"Orders?" Oswin said.

"Lie the magi face down so they don't choke on their own vomit. Put them in the wagons, but make sure their heads lie outside them. Prepare for battle. Have Rath and Jaffar scout ahead to ascertain the location of the Magic Seal. If possible, Jaffar is to assassinate it as long as he has reasonable confidence that he can escape alive. Have Merlinus distribute battlefield stimulants for those who need any."

People bustled about following his orders. Kayleth grimaced as a particularly violent retching on Athos's part washed over Hector's armor.

"May I join you?"

"Hmm?" Kayleth turned around and saw Renault in a spare medium armor and wielding a greatsword. Now that he thought about it Renault had a surprisingly good physique for a Bishop. He had noticed earlier, but did not have the time nor the inclination to analyze the data, carelessness on his part.

A deeper mystery was why Renault was the only magic user to be on his feet.

"I know the Magic Seal. I have to be the one to kill it."

"And you have to be, because…?"

"I'm the one who made him."

Kayleth redirected attention to Renault's face and body, ready to study every movement. "Say that again."

Renault did not flinch from the examination. "I made the Magic Seal."

The tactician concluded that he did not find Renault lacking. Either that or like Athos and Ninian he had centuries of practice at lying. "You'll have to tell me more tomorrow, after the battle."

"If you wish," Renault nodded.

"Kayleth!" Matthew said, running over to him. "The Magic Seal is three chambers down that way. Jaffar could not get close. Many suspected promoted troops, well-rounded."

"All archers to the front, pick off those you can!" Kayleth shouted. "Melee line, form up! Wedge pattern! Look sharp! Marcus, put Renault to your right! Kent, put Karla to your left!"

Despite the failings of his two newest recruits, his well-drilled troops hopped to it.

"Advance, all forces!" Kayleth shouted, blowing his horn for a steady advance.

Morphs rushed out from behind columns, stairs, and hidden trapdoors. Again, other than not being able to use magic, the morph magi seemed healthy enough.

The Magic Academy would be most pleased by Kayleth's gift of the Magic Seal's head.

"Engage at will! Front line, brace! Cavalry, prepare to countercharge!"

The disorganized horde of morphs numbered at nearly four score, and they were well-trained. They were disorganized, though, as if distracted by the unnatural presence of the Magic Seal which was making him see his uncle again.

"We don't have healers!" Kayleth reminded them. "If you're wounded, use vulnerary and elixir liberally! Dart, Bartre, get back in line! General Wallace, get in front of Guy! Form up and fill in the space where our magi would normally be!"

A few arrows and other projectiles reached the front ranks of Kayleth's troops. Most blows were shrugged off by the heavy armor easily enough. A couple of arrows sailed dangerously close to a few people's heads.

Kayleth worried. He was not a superstitious man but the war so far had no deaths on his side. Well, there was Ninian, Elbert, the Ostian knights, Ilian mercenaries, and so on but none in the core group of his army.

"Have you considered you have good soldiers?" Pascal asked.

Kayleth rolled his eyes, and answered in his mind. "Well-trained, disciplined, motivated, armed, armored, and fed troops, yes. Amateurs think of strategy first. Professionals take care of logistics first. The difference in logistical support gives inexperienced soldiers an overwhelming initial advantage so that they get more experienced and become good soldiers. Luck is preparation meets opportunity; I prepared my troops. If you mean in terms of natural talent, I have a little more than a dozen good soldiers."

Raven screamed as a javelin found the joint between the armor covering his right knee. Kayleth assisted Bartre in pulling it out and treating the wound with a healthy amount of elixir, pushing Raven back into the front line.

"All forces, charge!" Kayleth shouted as the main group of the morphs were almost upon them.

A furious melee ensued as the two sides clashed against the other with the thunder of steel against steel. Kayleth hated melee. The result was so unpredictable. Fortunately, his soldiers were in a tighter formation, more able to fight as a group. When that failed, Kayleth had better armed troops. When all else failed, he had the likes of Karel, Jaffar, and Hector who were drawing most of the enemy's attention while being competent enough to kill most of them without needing Kayleth to send them help.

One other who drew Kayleth's attention was Renault. He fought like a man possessed. Whatever his grievance against the Magic Seal, morphs, or Nergal, it was enough that he was willing to give his life to right that wrong. That was enough for Kayleth, too.

Eventually, the melee subsided and the remaining morphs locked in skirmish were hunted down by people who no longer had opponents left.

"Where's the Magic Seal?" Kayleth asked as Jaffar walked by.

"In the central chamber of this hall, on top of an altar. Probably some kind of dragon religion thing," Jaffar shrugged. "Anyhow, he has four or five guards with him."

"We're taking no chances this time," Kayleth entered Merlinus's wagon for a moment and came out with Armads. "Hector!"

"Armads? So early in the set?"

"That thing dies this time. Come on, last skirmish today and you can rest!"

The soldiers took heart from the prospect of rest. The battle outside Dragon's Gate was a time-consuming and stressing one and the unexpected troubles within were getting to them.

"Oswin, Wallace, Hector, forward. Archers, move in to support. Karel, Guy, Karla, right behind Oswin and Wallace. Just a little more, and we can rest."

There was a mere quartet of guards surrounding the Magic Seal. Kayleth wondered what merited such devotion. He considered that Nergal might have created the Magic Seal as a lieutenant, but dismissed it. As a budding megalomaniac, he knew that a megalomaniac would hardly raise a subordinate who could neutralize his power. Still, that raised the question of how the thing was controlling the morphs.

Hector charged in to take care of the General and the Paladin. The other two were taken down just as quickly by the others.

Hector drew Armads, and the ancient magiks powering the axe let out a rumble of thunder and lightning. It seemed that the enchantment was still powerful enough that it was not neutralized by the abomination.

"Wait!"

Kayleth and Hector turned to face Renault.

"Please, let me," Renault said. Kayleth could not detect falsehood but he did suspect that Renault indeed knew this Magic Seal. He'd have to interrogate him later, though.

Renault approached the Magic Seal, and Kayleth saw what could be a hint of recognition in the expression of the abomination.

A thrust into the heart was followed by a decapitating strike. To Kayleth's horror, the Magic Seal melted away into dust as morphs were wont to do. He reasoned that at least he could tell the Etrurians what happened to it.

A ragged cheer went up, and the scattered echoes told Kayleth how tired his troops were.

* * *

><p>Kayleth and the army's military leadership sat by the fire in the middle of the hastily erected fortifications.<p>

"The last of our war councils, huh?" Matthew grinned.

"Not the last," Kayleth said sharply. "If any of our troops say anything about this 'last' business, call them out on it. This is not the 'last' anything! This is an army, and an army I hope is a professional army. I will not accept anything that smacks of defeatism. We will fight, and we will triumph! The stakes are too high for anything less than victory. The future is ours!"

"… So, our battle plans?" Oswin asked, pointing to the rough layout of the hall Jaffar had reported Nergal was in.

"Cut off enemy reinforcements from outside, and then defend the choke point here, this passage leading to the Gate," Kayleth pointed.

"Any more specific plans?" Marcus said, a dubious expression coloring his face.

"Not enough information. We will form a defensive semicircle here, where Lord Athos will cut off their reinforcements. I will send out appropriate soldiers as needs arise."

"More improvisation than usual, it seems," Pent noted.

"Without knowing the disposition of opposing force, it's the only thing we can do. After we take care of his morphs, we will approach Nergal in waves. The first wave will consist of Lord Athos, the Lords, the Falcoknights, Nino, Canas, Lucius, Wil, Jaffar, and me. The second wave is everyone else. Find the divine weapons if-"

"Wait a second," Marcus growled. "What do you mean find the-"

"It is entirely possible that there will be casualties tomorrow. I said we will triumph, not that we will be unscathed. This is a contingency plan, sir Marcus, and I do not tolerate unprofessional outbursts," Kayleth noted that Marcus closed his mouth again. "Anyhow, find the divine weapons if the first wave is dead, and then kill Nergal at any cost. If we fail… well, everything we hold dear will be destroyed."

"Hopefully, everyone will survive?" Fiora added.

"Not sure. Nergal is sure to have held back his most powerful morphs. He is a lunatic, but he is a lunatic with a survival instinct. We will hope for the best. We will prepare for the worst. We have always done so and our army has suffered no deaths. Perhaps we will be lucky again. Luck or not, casualties are irrelevant. The only way Nergal opens that gate is when we're all dead."

"That's it, then?" Louise asked.

Kayleth shook his head. "One more thing. On patrols, make sure the troops know of your presence."

"What for?" Oswin said, bemused.

"Certainly you know there is a tendency to… ah… reaffirm life when people think they're about to die?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Sex?"

"Did you have to bring that up?" Serra said, annoyed.

Kayleth frowned, "Guh… if you must spell it out loud, yes. Anyhow, soldiers tend to get more reckless afterwards, especially the men. I want nothing to affect my soldiers' fighting capabilities. Deviation from the norm is an independent variable, and as tactician I must minimize variables. Now, I know there are some valid emotional attachments-"

Fiora made an audible gulp. Everyone stared until sufficient embarrassment had been dished out.

"Er… anyways, don't allow it. If they want to have sex, they'll have sex after victory. The attitude behind it is defeatist and harmful to our mission. Not even married couples are allowed. You will fight for it and live for it," Kayleth glanced none too subtly at Pent and Louise.

"Seriously, you take out all the fun in being a soldier," Matthew sighed.

"Anything to increase our odds. You will get what I promised, no worries."

"Well, then. Off to the first watch I go," Marcus said.

"Enforcement of curfew is authorized. All soldiers are required to sleep, no exceptions."

"You should sleep, too," Matthew said, starting to drag him.

"But there's-"

"It'll be fine. We can't afford mishaps tomorrow, especially if those mishaps affect multiple lives," Oswin said. "You will do your duty, Baron, by going to sleep."

* * *

><p>Apologies for the long wait. Investment banks have terrible hours. Never working in one again.<p>

Back to school.


	47. A New Legend

It was dawn.

Kayleth felt sick. Well-trained as he was, he didn't think he was trained to do this. The thing was, that if he couldn't do this, Elibe would burn.

He wished he had committed suicide a few months ago. Hell would be a lot less headache than the dilemma on his hands. Kayleth wouldn't be so nervous if he had never lost, but he knew he could lose. He had lost once, and in a big way. He had dozens of battles with scores of casualties. This time, Kayleth did not have scores of soldiers to have as casualties. Well, two scores, but that hardly qualified as 'scores'.

"It is your duty," Pascal said. "Passed to you by blood, taken up as choice, sealed by your privileges, and upheld by the fruits of your training.

"I object to choice, it was hardly a choice, I fought for survival," Kayleth snarled. "Exhilarating? Certainly. But also dreadfully fearful. Who would raise Alice if I die? What would history say of me?"

"But if you win, you'll redeem yourself. Your sacrifices would mean something."

"I don't like all or nothing gambles."

"It's not a gamble."

"Who're you talking to?"

Kayleth turned his head sharply, and saw Athos.

"Myself," Kayleth said without lying. "How much have you heard?"

"I listen, not hear."

"Do you think we'll win?"

Athos shrugged, "Nergal can be killed, if that's what you mean. Whether we can get to him, you'd know more than I."

"Very reassuring, my Lord," Kayleth raised an eyebrow. "But I am sure we'll win."

"And what makes you say that?"

"We have more to lose."

"… I thought it was the other way around."

"That's idiot talk. People with nothing to lose are reckless. People with too much to lose are fearless. There's a difference. We're considerably more desperate than Nergal is."

* * *

><p>The army stood at the entrance hall of the Great Hall. The tension was palpable. There Kayleth saw Rebecca twitch and turn at even the most minute of sounds. Lucius looked even more pale than usual. Even Wallace was not stomping around as was his habit, as though unsure of his steps. Sain did not have a smile on his face. Louise clung tightly to Pent. Erk clutched at his magic tomes nervously. Lowen was eating his emergency rations at a frightening pace. Wil already fired two arrows at bats, startling the nearby and normally stoic Raven as well as Harken and Isadora. Heath soothed his wyvern, Hyperion, as best he could, prodding him along towards the front. Legault already had his daggers drawn. Sain had a serious and somber expression on his face, a completely unfamiliar sight: Kayleth had seen it once.<p>

His troops were dangerously close to breaking. Even the Lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, radiated fear. Eliwood was obviously thinking of Ninian, and how he might be rejoined with her soon enough. Hector stood by Florina, but the face that fooled Florina did not fool the tactician's eyes. Kayleth's heart sank as Lyn tried to put on a brave smile but faltered. Kayleth himself was afraid… for if Athos could not defeat Nergal, who could? What if most died under his command, what if Lyn died under her command? Kayleth had to do something, and quickly.

Kayleth blew his battle-horn with a vengeance, straining to get their attention.

"I know that you're afraid! Yes, you're all in absolute terror right now," Kayleth paused, looking at stunned expressions, "Terror, not of death, but of failure! That you will fail in your duties, fail to protect your loved ones, and fail to protect the legacy of over five thousand years of human history! But I tell you, champions of humanity," Kayleth paused once more to let his words sink in, "my brothers and sisters in arms, that we cannot, and shall not fail! Today we turn back the tides of darkness! Today we end the threat that is Nergal! After today, humanity will know this day as the day of its salvation! Never again will dragons threaten the realm of man!"

Kayleth looked over the troops, hopeful. There, Florina gripped Hector's hand. Karel took flourished his Wo Dao. Oswin, looking as stoic as ever, prayed before donning his helm. Farina was soothing Murphy. Jaffar had his back turned from Kayleth, and it took him a moment to realize that he was embracing Nino. Matthew had his eyes closed, and it was obvious that he was deep in his memories of Leila. Dart and Geitz exchanged a few playful punches in a mock-brawl. Renault stared past the gates, a determined expression on his face. Vaida scoffed as if in disgust of her temporary weakness and brandished her lance, whispering to Umbriel. To Kayleth's surprise, Kent and Fiora shared what seemed to be their first kiss, warm and lasting less than half a minute, and yet doing wonders for their spirit. Kayleth smiled with pride as his warriors, war-hardened veterans all, exchanged words of comfort, encouragement, and in some cases love, with each other.

Kayleth was distracted out of his reverie as Lyn gripped his hand. After a moment's glance into Lyn's deep blue eyes, Kayleth turned back to address the troops once again. "Nergal means to open our world to the horrors of the Scouring once more. He means to kill your friends, your loved ones, and everyone from the smallest baby to the most wizened crone. He has already killed hundreds, if not thousands, on his quest to fulfill personal greed. He has wronged us, and we owe him a debt of honor, aye, a debt of honor! We can only repay that debt by ending his life!

"My brothers and sisters in arms, I am proud to be standing beside such steadfast defenders of humanity! We are an army of all stations in life: young and old, from the cities of Etruria to the plains of Sacae, from the deserts of Nabata to the glaciers of Ilia, from the heights of the Bernese mountains to the depths of the southern seas, commoner and highborn! I am proud to call you my friends, and I could never ask for better company whether on or off the battlefield! I am honored that some of you even call me a friend! Now, I say, once more into the breach my friends, my kin in spirit and valor if not in blood! For friendship, the lives of innocents, and above all, our loved ones, one last foray into the maelstrom of battle! Will you join me?!" Kayleth shouted at the top of his lungs.

A collective roar of assent filled the air. Bartre's and Dorcas' cry resembled the roar of a bear. Eliwood shouted in righteous fury, holding aloft Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Canas dropped his monocle when he punched the air with a shout of his own. Hawkeye let out a ferocious battle-cry. Karla raised the other Wo Dao, and shrieked in assent. Serra's distinctly high pitch pierced ears. Rath raised his bow in salute, letting out an ancient Sacaen battle cry. The Pegasii and the wyverns let out their own battle cries. Even the normally reserved Priscilla shouted in approval at the top of her lungs.

"Courage and honor, Kayleth… you'll lead us to victory, as you always have," Lyn whispered.

"It's said that people with nothing to lose are the most fearsome warriors, Lyn. But I know that's not true… because that title belongs to those who have everything to lose, and like it or not, this army has become a family," Kayleth whispered back.

The interlocking web of loyalties and the sense of a shared purpose. The blood, sweat, and tears they shed together. The happiness they reveled in and the sadness they wallowed in. Through it all, and despite the terrible odds they faced, they persevered without a single casualty. Now, they would be put to the final test.

"_If this is to be our end, it will be a worthy one," _Kayleth promised, but gave the thought no voice, and as one, humanity's champions marched towards Dragon's Gate.

* * *

><p>The final hall beyond which the Gate lay was of a curious design.<p>

Unless Kayleth was mistaken, it had changed shape, though he could not tell whether it was Nergal's whim or the magik coursing throughout the ruins that did it.

"Usage of the Divine Weapons is authorized," Kayleth said as the group cautiously made its way in. "Our primary objective is to prevent the opening of the Gate and to slay Nergal at any cost. Secondary objective is the survival of Lord Athos, Hector, Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis. Stay sharp."

"There is… tremendous power ahead, Baron," Nils warned. Kayleth noted that he was pale and looked nauseated. There would be no mistake on this front this time. Jaffar himself had orders to kill Nils rather than let Nergal have him.

"Incredible. This must be the quintessence of scores of powerful humans," Athos stated, but his tone was more that of intellectual curiosity than fear.

A flash of blue light indicated the arrival of their nemesis.

"The Gate is already opened!" Nergal grinned. "I will claim the quintessence of dragons! I will be perfect!"

Kayleth snorted, "If you had the power to do that, I'd call you a superhuman and let you. Unfortunately, I doubt that is so."

"What does the power mean if it comes at such a cost?!" Eliwood raged.

"I am who I am," Nergal shrugged. "I care not for the morality of others or the laws enforced by society. I have never consented to be part of humanity, part of the pitiful and mewling masses."

Nergal continued on, droning on about how he had the power of miracles, not unlike a god. Hector spouted some platitude about Nergal being devoid of emotions and thus not being human. Unfortunately, the wielders of three of the Divine Weapons were too distracted by Nergal and did not see Kayleth's signals.

Kayleth had never imagined that Nergal would have the gall to show up in front of them, and had not planned for this contingency or his entire army would've attacked as soon as they saw Nergal.

"Weakness runs deep in you," Nergal retorted. "The rationalizations and pleadings of the unworthy do not affect me. Good and evil. Please. Those were concepts made by the weak to protect themselves from the strong! I will take what I want!"

"At the cost of sentient lives?" Athos snarled.

"And why not?!" Nergal screamed, and took off his turban, revealing a jagged wound in his right eye. It was quite possibly the third grossest thing Kayleth had ever seen. "That is what sentient beings do! They scheme! They betray!"

"I am only sorry he was an incompetent traitor, then," Kayleth said aloud, trying to get the attention of Athos, Eliwood, and Hector. They showed no signs of understanding his instructions, however.

"Enough!" Hector brandished his axe. "I have no compassion or pity for you! Your crimes are unforgivable! There are no excuses! Prepare to die, Nergal!"

"Ah, right," Kayleth took out a roll of parchment and read aloud. "By the authority vested in me as a peer of the realm, I sentence thee to death for endangerment of humanity, the murder of sentient beings without justifiable cause or consent, and centuries' worth of tax evasion. What say you?"

Nergal laughed at the accusations, though tax evasion was a serious crime in Kayleth's view. "Do your worst!" Nergal teleported away, ending the best chance they had for a short and victorious battle.

"Well, then, there's nothing for it. Lord Athos, if you please," Kayleth gestured at the entrance they had just walked through.

The purest flames that humanity could muster swept towards the entrance, engulfing the kindling and oil Kayleth had placed there earlier.

"What are you doing?!" Eliwood shouted.

"The force Nergal had sent after the Ilians won't be able to come in that way," Kayleth reassured the Lords. "No retreat! I doubt even our Falcoknights can escape that way! Today, we truly rise or fall!" Kayleth grimaced at the heat. "I'll never rely on such tenuous holds as friendship or love for family in such an important battle. I will rely instead on the tried and true! Humans have evolved to be the ultimate survivors! Now fight, my soldiers, and let the desperation take over you! It is in your blood! Today, we rise!"

Morphs started flooding into the chamber.

"Order! Order! Discipline in the ranks!" Kayleth shouted as his troops faltered, looking around nervously for signs of danger.

A door to the southeast opened with an ominous creak, and Kayleth immediately ducked to the ground as he noted the soldiers streaming out of the room, shouting, "Guy, Karel, Karla, and Legault to that door! Oswin, Wallace, charge! There's nothing for it! Kill the nomad first! Rath, Erk, cover them! Regroup when you took care of them!" Fortunately, the bowmen who had emerged from the chamber attacked their closest target, Oswin and Wallace who formed the rearguard, to no great effect.

A door to the northwest opened, and spellcasters streamed out. "Ilians! Support them, Lord Athos. Canas, use the Luna tome! Harken, Isadora, Marcus, charge!"

Kayleth turned his attention back to the bowmen, and nodded in approval as they fell one after another. The people he had assigned to the sector were either too fast or too heavily armored for their arrows to injure severely. Erk had to heal Guy's right leg and Karla's right shoulder, but even the reincarnated form of Uhai fell to the fury of Karel's Wo Dao. Rath rode over and looked appreciatively at the bow, picking it up and testing it.

Kayleth was distracted as Fiora was sheathed in the brightest light he had ever seen. Florina and Farina cried out in anger, but found to their relief shortly afterwards that she was mostly unharmed, the Falcoknight having prodigious magical resistance. Florina drove the point of Libertas through the offending body of Kenneth, her sisters acting in concert for a three-pronged attack. The other mages did not survive the death of their leader for long, falling one after another in a blur of heavily armored momentum.

A door opened to the east and some of the biggest armored forms Kayleth had ever seen streamed through it. No doubt Marquess Darin's reanimated form was among them. "All axemen! All unoccupied spellcasters!" Kayleth pointed his lance at the Generals.

The chamber directly opposite the one the Generals came out of opened, and Brendan Reed himself came at them. "All swordsmen! Canas, Priscilla, support them!"

Even though disadvantaged by the vagaries of the weapons triangle and outnumbered four to one, Brendan Reed was a fierce warrior. Kayleth shivered. He saw that there was a reason Brendan was head of the Black Fang.

The Mani Katti lopped off the former leader of the Black Fang's head. Nino let out a gasp of dismay.

"They're morphs! They're not humans! No fear! No mercy! No pity! Death, death, death!" Kayleth shouted.

Another chamber opened, the one near the entrance to the ruins. An Assassin and a Valkyrie charged at them.

"Jaffar, take the Assassin! Archers, take that Valkyrie!"

Jaffar was locked in melee with the Assassin, and Marcus moved into support him.

The Valkyrie, on the other hand, took no heed of the arrows that peppered her and her horse. Kayleth gasped as she channeled magic in his direction.

He put his cloak before him, but even so he was blown back by the force of the wind magic. His foot bindings were torn, and though he desperately reached out to grab hold of his wyvern's reins, the wind magic was something fierce.

Kayleth swore fluidly. He couldn't die yet. He couldn't close his eyes before he saw Nergal's head on a pike. Most importantly, he couldn't die before he put a dagger through his mother's skull and threw his father off the highest tower in the citadel. No, no, no, and no. He did not want his tombstone to read 'he fell off his wyvern'. He could not face his forbearers as the last of his line, a failure. This was unacceptable.

Heath caught him before he fell from the air, an awesome display of aerial maneuverability on his part.

"Thanks!" Kayleth shouted.

"What?! You're kidding me! I just saved you from falling some twenty feet!" Heath shouted back. At the speed they were moving, Heath couldn't hear Kayleth, and vice versa.

"Idiot, don't charge at the Valkyrie! She has wind magic!" Kayleth screamed in Heath's ear.

Heath's gauntlet brushed Kayleth back. "Don't scream in my ear, fool! I'm busy!"

True to his word, Heath was busy. A sharp turn had Hyperion's wings brush against the wall. But the wyvern's powerful legs connected with the wall, too, and pushed its body off towards what Kayleth now realized was a copy of Ursula.

Heath dropped Kayleth, who Rath snatched out of the air. He then charged the Valkyrie.

Kayleth realized that he was a diversion, and deliberately so despite a wyvern's weakness against wind magic. It irked him that his troops got so reckless but then soldiers who did not take initiative were worthless.

Jaffar finally slit the Assassin's throat, and leapt off the toppling form towards the Valkyrie.

Bartre, frustrated by his useless bow, was charging from the opposite direction.

The Valkyrie cast her magic, aiming to clip Heath's wings, but the Wyvern Lord was expecting that and had steered his wyvern hard to the right even before the spell was cast.

Jaffar's long knives, dripping with poison, slit the morph's femoral artery and slit open its abdomen. Bartre lopped its head off with a clean sweep of his axe.

The final chamber of the hall opened to reveal Swordmasters and Heroes. Kayleth gulped and wet his dry mouth.

Among the last of these morphs was Lloyd and Linus Reed. For sons of a jumped-up peon who dared take a second name for himself, they were prodigies. Indeed, if they were alive, Kayleth's father would offer them knighthood at least and perhaps even Baronies.

"Blanket fire on that Swordmaster and Hero! Lances and swords to the fore!"

Projectiles and magical blasts lashed out to cover the conceivable space in which the Lloyd and Linus morphs could operate. They might not get hit by all of the attacks, but some would hit them.

And some did hit them, slowing them down while the others were dealt with by Kayleth's own swords and lances.

"Athos, Forblaze!"

It took what seemed like an agonizingly long time, but Athos finished chanting the spell in time before Linus and Lloyd arrived in melee range. For the second time, Kayleth saw a torrent of the purest flames devour the unfortunates.

The front line of his own troops gasped for breath as the sudden inferno sucked out the air, but at least they weren't bleeding like stuck pigs.

"Lords, Ilians, Lucius, Raven, Dart, Serra, Nils, Ninian, Jaffar, to me. Everyone else, form up!"

"We have wounded!" someone shouted.

"Later! Oswin, Marcus, you remember what I said yesterday, yes?"

"Yes, Baron," Oswin nodded.

Kayleth turned to his first group without a second glance at the rest. "If Eliwood dies, Raven takes Durandal. If Hector dies, Dart takes Armads. Ilians, survive and harass. If Lucius dies, Serra takes Aurolea. If Lord Athos dies, Nino takes Forblaze. Understood?"

"What do you mean if I die," Hector growled. "I'll definitely rip that bastard apart before I die."

"Just insurance," Kayleth said, leading his group in range of Nergal.

"So you survived, impressive!" Nergal clapped mockingly. "Ah, who have we here? Marquess Eliwood of Pherae, who couldn't protect a little girl he loved. Hector of Ostia… is friendship worth dying for?"

"That was my mistake," Eliwood conceded solemnly. "I will put that to right."

"I don't expect you'd ever understand, Nergal, but yes. And as the new Marquess Ostia, I sentence you to death, cur! Prepare for judgment!" Hector cried.

"The little girl from Sacae, too," Nergal said, glossing over Eliwood and Hector. "Vanish, little girl. You're no match for me."

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?" Lyn said, not letting his taunt shake her.

"Athos… your power is no match for mine, either."

"Perhaps not, but I have my duty."

"Ah, the little traitors," Nergal sneered.

"… You betrayed me and Nino long before we betrayed you, Nergal," Jaffar said.

"You will pay, Nergal!" Nino screamed, and the scream was so ferocious Kayleth feared she would not be battle-worthy as a Sage. "You stole my family from me! You stole two families from me! And you will die for that you monster!"

"Finally, we have the budding psychopath," Nergal addressed Kayleth, unfazed by Nino. "Tell me, what is it like to live as a wolf among sheep? You are strong. I have reports of you going to war. If only I had known… I would've had you killed a long time ago. But surely you of all people, heir to the Duchy of Hamor, can understand my hunger for power?"

"Oh, I understand," Kayleth conceded.

"Then why do you not join me? Besides the obvious of having armed guards next to you, that is."

"First, I doubt you can subdue the dragons. Second, I do not understand this power of quintessence, and like all humans I fear and hate what I cannot understand. Third, I am a peer of the realm. I will persecute he who has wronged my people and my realm to the best of my abilities. Fourth, there are certain debts I need to repay Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood. That is all. But tell me..." Kayleth rolled out a parchment. It was a copy of a painting, the painting that Kayleth had picked up the last time he was at Dread Isle. "Is this you?"

None of the others could see the painting and could not understand why Kayleth was dragging this on.

But Nergal could see, and for the first time in the day he frowned. He looked uncertain.

"So you did have a family," Kayleth drawled. "I knew this figure was familiar."

With that curiosity answered, and Nergal distracted, Kayleth darted forward at full speed.

Nergal was not completely off-balance, however, and managed to cast from his tome.

Kayleth screamed as the darkness engulfed him, but clenched his teeth and wrapped about his enchanted cloak about him as tightly as he could. He also heard his Falcoknights scream as the second casting hit them.

The full force of the Aurolea and Forblaze tomes hit Nergal simultaneously, and Kayleth was freed from the darkness, panting.

Eliwood was swept aside by Nergal's third casting, but Hector came up from the other side and bit deep into Nergal's body with Armads, stopping Nergal's casting.

"Wha-what's this?!" Nergal raged at the axe.

"Behold the glory of Armads, traitor, and rejoice in its purity!" Kayleth shouted gleefully. "Nino, finish him!"

Nino had finally finished casting from the Forblaze tome. Kayleth suspected that Athos was too tired to wield it and wanted Athos to conserve energy.

"Hector, get back!" Kayleth shouted.

Hector left the Armads buried in Nergal. A torrent of flames, just as strong as when Athos had cast it, swept about Nergal.

"Die!" Nino screamed, pouring out cutting winds from the Excalibur tome she had picked up from the morph Ursula.

Thus ended the life of Nergal, one of the most dangerous men in the history of Elibe.

"What. Dead already?" Kayleth spat on the dead man's face, his iron boots stamping down on his fingers and cracking bones to make sure. "How disappointing. We'll be back for him. To the Gate. We need to shut it down."

"Don't show contempt for the dead," Athos warned.

"Contempt? Archsage, that man was decidedly beneath my contempt." Kayleth blew his horn, indicating that the rest of the troops should follow. "I have nothing but duty to hate and destroy that creature. What I did have contempt for was that creature's pathetic weakness. He collected the life-force of thousands to be this weak? Pitiful." Kayleth spat on Nergal again and kicked him to have him lie on his front. His gauntleted hand slammed through Nergal's skull, scooped around, and eventually withdrew.

"We've one more victory to come! To the Gate!" Kayleth ordered the troops forward. He put his prize in a glass jar that he had saved for the occasion and stowed the jar away in one of the pouches hanging from Elaine's sides. The Magic Academy of Etruria would be fascinated by the brains of an immortal, and forever in his debt. Assuming he survived the dragons, of course.


	48. Triumph

The light swirling in the portal was nauseating to Kayleth. The power output of the Gate was such that even non-magic users such as he could feel it.

Lyn gasped, eyeing the three horrors of legends that occupied the space around the Gate.

"Are those dragons?" Hector said, his tone conveying his uncertainty.

Eliwood said nothing, but Kayleth could guess at the thought processes of a dullard. He was comparing them to Ninian.

"If the dragons return… humanity's become too soft… we'll lose Elibe in a month," Athos said.

"Unless time works differently on the other side of the Gate, or the dragons changed their breeding patterns drastically, or the dragons originally came to Elibe from the other side of the Gate, we won't lose…" Kayleth neglected to mention that all of the above could be true. There was too much uncertainty. The Gate may have been a passing curiosity to these few dragons but dragons were for all intents and purposes immortal.

Those who escaped the Scouring may relish the chance to take revenge. If that were the case, and the dragons had sufficient numbers for whatever reason, Elibe was doomed. Kayleth's chest clenched in dread as his head played through a scenario in which Ostia burned. Alice was in Ostia. That was an unacceptable outcome. The dragons had to be stopped and the Gate sealed.

"Lord Athos, can you seal the Gate without killing those dragons?" Kayleth asked.

Athos came out of his thoughts, and said, "No. A dragon, or a sufficiently powerful human on this end, could activate the Gate again. Those three must die."

"Primary objectives, then, is the swift death of the three dragons and the immediate closing of it."

"It would seem so."

"H-how c-can we e-even fight t-things that s-size?!" Florina said, teeth chattering and legs quaking.

"Our ancestors killed their ancestors. We know that we can kill their descendants," Canas said, but for all his rhetoric he was visibly afraid. Only the lifers and the sociopaths in the army showed little trace of fear, but Kayleth could discern that even they suspected it would be their last battle.

"Three dragons… in olden times, it took three scores of human warriors to take down just one dragon. Victory is as of right now an extreme statistical unlikelihood, Lord Athos. Even with Durandal, Aurolea, Forblaze, and Armads, the wielders aren't up to the standards of the Eight. I'm afraid I have failed you," Kayleth said through gritted teeth. He was conditioned to feel pain at failure but the sheer overwhelmingly spectacular failure this expedition was shaping up to be was nearly choking him. It took a great deal of will to not lie on the ground and spasm in pain, remembering his punishments when he failed his assignments.

"Maybe one, but three?" Lyn murmured.

"Enough!" Athos growled. "I will do what I can to weaken them. We will die or we will triumph. On me!"

Athos headed out and started chanting in an arcane language, language older even than the one used for elder magic, language that resonated with such power that Kayleth shed tears at the majesty of it; language that was, perhaps, the direct descendant of the language used in Creation, the last remnants of the power of the gods when they walked in the mortal plane.

In his present state, Athos walked as a god among mere mortals.

The dragons snapped at the spell being cast upon them, but they could not stop the design of human ingenuity.

Or so Kayleth thought.

The dragons started growling and snarling, and Kayleth thought nothing of it, until he remembered that all dragons were essentially creatures imbued with magik.

Well-trained and knowledgeable humans like Athos or Nergal could wield the magik. The dragons, however, operated on a different scale. They were magik. It took magik to even have their hearts beat, for a creature the size of a dragon must have redundant organs to support its body. Magik flowed in their veins, for disease meant nothing to them. Magik engulfed the dragons, for they were the masters of time.

Kayleth wondered, not for the first time, whether dragons regarded humans as humans would regard ants. It was no surprise that there could never be lasting peace between dragons and humans.

The dragons were the closest things to divinity after the gods left the mortal plane, and their counter-spell told the more knowledgeable why.

"The dragons are young," Pent muttered. "No skills. No finesse in their spellcraft, if you can call it spellcraft at all. But Lord Athos is losing… it's like trying to use a finely honed knife to cut through miles-thick reinforced steel armor."

"Why aren't you helping him, then?" Kayleth snapped.

"I would love to. But this is not a battle for mortals. I would likely mess up Lord Athos's aim if I try to help now," Pent sighed, though anxious to attack the dragons. "We should not attack right now. It will be little trouble for the dragons to swat aside flies in their current state. I suspect that having recently arrived from their home world grants them greater strength."

"What do you mean home world?!"

"Lord Athos's conclusion about three hundred years ago about the origins of the dragons; they are not of Elibe. They are of another world. Records indicate that Elibe was the first place they connected via magic. For all we know, they could have already spread to many worlds."

"Can they create another gate on this world?"

"No. It's hard to find even one nexus, a confluence of ley lines most favorable to dimensional magic, on one planet. One with a connection to another world's nexus is even more unlikely. Two is a negligible statistical likelihood."

"Good. We're shutting this one, then. Everyone, get ready for battle!"

No one looked eager to close distance with the dragons. Kayleth was trained in battlefield oration but words could only do so much to overpower the core survival instincts embedded in humans.

"Gahh!" Athos knelt on all fours, and coughed up blood. The dragons roared their triumph.

"Lord Athos!" Eliwood rushed to his side.

Kayleth whispered a brief prayer, asking his sister and ancestors to forgive him his failure. He was about to order a suicidal charge.

A figure wrapped in black cowls and darkness, such darkness that not even the lights of the Gate could illuminate the shadows, warped in. For a second, Kayleth feared that it might be Nergal.

"Brammimond!" Athos gasped.

"Preparations took time," Brammimond replied with clinical detachment as in a single movement of his arms a multi-layered magic circle appeared in front of him. Another movement, and the largest pentagon Kayleth had ever seen engulfed the circle. With a single syllable, intricate patterns of magik adorned the circle and the pentagon. "… and so much of my life and strength," Brammimond said, sounding tired, "but Elibe is for humanity."

The magic circuits embedded into the massive ritual patterns flared and summoned Ninian's body.

Kayleth had no idea what Brammimond was trying to do but he thought it might've been wiser to just attack the dragons with that power.

The light from the circuits now blinded him for a moment.

The tactician opened his eyes to behold Ninian, apparently alive and well.

"Ninian!" Nils yelled.

"Ninian? Ninian!" Eliwood said, getting back up from the floor.

"You… you, a half-dragon, can take from these dragons the strength that they carry from their home world," Brammimond said, having warped right next to the girl. "You need only reach out, and ask them for your birthright."

"Use my power in this world? Impossible…"

"You can. You must! Feel the power returning! You are a dragon priestess! You should have no problem asking that small boon from these younglings!" Brammimond shouted.

"Ah…" Ninian closed her eyes, and reached out to the dragons, whispering in their tongue.

The dragons resisted furiously but it seemed that whatever position Ninian held among dragons was a significant one. The aura that permeated from the Gate disappeared from the dragons.

"Now… punish them for their trespasses!"

Ninian glowed in a strange light, and the power being concentrated around her was disturbing Kayleth. Uncontrolled, he thought it could greatly harm his troops.

Fortunately, Brammimond seemed to be supplying her with directions. If he was alright, Kayleth supposed he wasn't qualified to say otherwise.

The whirlwind of energy manifested itself as a torrent of a blizzard, and ice spikes shot forth at the dragons. Kayleth watched as the dragons screamed in pain-induced rage. There was something humbling about watching such magnificent creatures in pain, and humans were paltry, as insignificant as cockroaches were compared to humans.

"There… no more…" with that, Ninian fainted.

"Troops!" Kayleth shouted. "Normally, I'd tell you that we'd rise or fall! Not today! Today, you see, we rise! Onwards to victory! The one on the left first!"

Despite his extensive training, Kayleth wasn't prepared to take on the dragons. He'd need to take advantage of the havoc Ninian caused. "Eliwood, snap out of it!" Kayleth snarled as Eliwood moved towards Ninian. "The dragons first, or by the gods I swear I'll kill you both!"

Seeing the troops hesitate, Kayleth yelled in the most authoritative and alpha male voice he could summon, "Attack! Attack or die by my hands or the dragons'!"

The divine spells struck the dragon on the left, weakening it further.

Jaffar and Legault had managed to climb atop the dragon and were stabbing it but did not seem to achieve much.

"The eyes!" Kayleth screamed. It did not matter whether it was a blind monkey or a dragon, every creature depended on eyesight. The dragon roared in agony as many javelins and arrows struck its eyes.

"Right between the eyes!" Kayleth shouted at the three Falcoknights hurtled towards the dragon's head. Luckily, Fiora's communications stone picked up the command.

The first dragon fell with a rumble of earth and a mournful shriek. Kayleth punched the air in delight, having confirmation that they can be killed."Archers, target their eyes!"

One of the dragons shrieked in agony for its fallen comrade and Kayleth saw something he never thought he would: a dragon's breath.

The fire engulfed Kayleth's axemen who were hacking away at the dragon's foreleg to bring the vulnerable underbelly close to the ground.

"Physics staves! Order in the ranks! Rally!" Kayleth shouted over the screams of the burning. "Cavalry, charge! Fliers, distract them!"

The dragons fought furiously to stop the pesky humans from swarming over them.

"Water! Healing!" Kayleth yelled at the support as his heavily armored troops crumbled, screaming in their burning hot armor. "Karel, cut the straps on their armor! Concentrate fire on the one that just breathed fire!"

Spells and projectiles slammed into the dragon, causing it to roar in unexpected pain. Kayleth surmised that in all likelihood the dragons had not expected a battle after they crossed the threshold. Dragons' breeding rates were a lot slower than those of humans. They could never have the numbers to truly threaten Elibe

It was going to be a different story if dragon apologists decided to throw in their lot with the overgrown lizards but Kayleth doubted it. While humanity was one of the two known species to possess sentience, it was also a race of survivors.

Hector was finally freed of his armor and with a triumphant yell brought it down on the dragon's scaly neck. Even with the Armads, it was taking quite a few swings to really chop the head off. Eliwood was being his usual helpful self: negligible even with Durandal.

"Lord Athos, can you seal the Gate?!" Kayleth yelled.

"Can't you see I'm casting?!" Athos yelled back after completing his spell.

The last dragon left entered the fray, and between the near-dead but violently struggling one and it, dozens of Kayleth's less agile troops were seriously injured.

"Help the ones we can throw back into the fight right away! Leave everyone else!" Kayleth growled at Lucius and Serra. "Press the attack! Hector, finish it! All forces, concentrate on the standing one! Don't just roll around on the ground moaning! Help yourselves to elixir!"

A paw bigger than most battering rams swatted aside Oswin and Dorcas, but there were too many well-armed humans for just one dragon to handle.

"Finish it!" Kayleth urged the troops as they hacked the dragon apart. At last, Hector arrived and disemboweled the dragon.

The dragon howled, and tried to scoop its innards in, but eventually Kayleth's troops hacked off its forelegs as well.

"Praises be! Victory!" Kayleth yelled as the dragon collapsed on itself.

The soldiers cheered in triumph.

"Now, help the injured! Use whatever elixir or vulneraries you have left!" Kayleth shouted, giddy with victory but not forgetting that at least half of his troops were suffering from severe wounds.

"Well done!" Athos said, next to Eliwood and Hector. "Worthy successors to Roland, well done! Finally, everything is…"

Kayleth launched himself at Athos to stop him from falling. It seemed as though Athos was suffering from internal organ failures. Kayleth had seen that in many magi during battles.

"Ha ha… it seems I'll go before you, my friend," Athos told Brammimond.

"I will follow soon enough," Kayleth could have sworn he heard a hint of remorse in Brammimond's voice. "For now, I will sleep, and recover. We did good together… farewell, equal mine."

Brammimond faded away as if into dust and air.

"Don't worry. It's his way of dragging himself back to his lair," Athos said, answering the stunned looks on the Lords' faces. "Ha… don't grieve for me. I've lived a long time, discovered many things, and saved humanity twice. It was a good life."

"Lord Athos… do you have any wishes? A funeral, perhaps? Where do you want to be buried?" Kayleth asked.

"Pent knows what to do. But we waste time," Athos groaned in pain even as Kayleth poured more elixir over him. "As a parting gift… I am looking into the future right now."

"What do you see?" Kayleth knew Athos was dying. He was a tremendous resource for humanity. Athos had to be milked for as much information as possible.

"An evil rises in Bern… all of Elibe will see blood…" Athos paused, and a wry smile adorned his face. "But fear not… Lycia brings hope… the children of fire… the darkness will envelop Elibe once more but a saving light shall rise-"

Athos stopped breathing.

"You have served humanity well, Lord Athos. Enjoy the peace you deserve. You will always hold an honored place in the history of our kind," Kayleth murmured.

"Umm… Lord Eliwood?"

Eliwood turned to face Ninian, and even Kayleth was a little happy for his happiness. "Ninian."

"I have caused you worry. I apologize. My weakness caused this tragedy."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood said.

"On Elibe, though it is not the land of our origin, we were here as long as humans were here. The humans drove us out, yes, but not a day passed that I did not yearn to see the land of my own birth and childhood at least once more. Those fire dragons were like me… and though it was forbidden to open the Gate, for we feared an invasion of humans in our own home world, we answered Nergal's call."

Kayleth snorted at the idiocy and wondered whether he should, after all, execute the two dragons or not. But then, he reasoned, Nergal would eventually have opened the Gate somehow even without these two.

"We didn't intend to stay long," Ninian said. "We just wanted to take a quick look. But Nergal captured us."

"We humans took control of the continent like it was our right. We never considered who or what we drove away. Ninian, Nils, the blame is not yours alone. While we can claim ignorance, we still bear some responsibility."

Kayleth would have corrected the ignorant imbecile, that humans and dragons were too different, that the dragons wanted to enslave the humans as a fast-breeding but intelligent workforce , and that none can be responsible for the crimes of one's ancestors, but he doubted the flawed brains of the redhead could process any of that, so he didn't bother.

"Do you really believe that?" Nils asked.

"I do. If my father were here, he'd say the same. There is no reason dragons and humans can't coexist."

"That would be nice, my Lord, but that won't happen for a long time to come," Ninian said, and Kayleth chuckled. He forgot that Ninian was more than a millennia old, and not nearly as naïve as Eliwood was. "We cannot stay here, my Lord. We must return to our world to seal the Gate from that side."

"What? You're saying I can never see you again?!" Eliwood shouted.

"Come, Nils. It is time to go," Ninian said, with the air of a prisoner being dragged to the chopping block.

"Ninian… the currents of magik in this world changed too much from what we knew," Nils said with the tone of one commenting on the weather, but Kayleth noted it was a bit more somber than that. "If we stay here, we will not survive long."

"Nils, why do you-"

"But even knowing your life will be short, you want to remain here, don't you? Stay here, Ninian… stay with Lord Eliwood. I will inform the Council that you are… indisposed."

"Nils… thank you," Ninian said, closing her eyes. Kayleth thought he could relate, but then, he could not. He could imagine the pain of never being able to look at his sister again. Then, the dragons had been siblings for centuries. He could not even imagine the bond that was about to be broken.

It must be killing them both. Kayleth was fine with it. It would literally kill Ninian and she could never be restored to power in Elibe. As far as Kayleth was concerned, Ninian was an odd human girl with rich genetic diversity that would be an asset to humanity.

"Please cherish my sister, Lord Eliwood."

"I will make her happy… I swear it to you."

"Thank you. Farewell. Good bye, my sister… don't cry… live long and find happiness."

The Lords bade Nils farewell, and Nils leapt into the Gate. In a few moments, the Gate was sealed, Athos having given his last breath constructing the spell that would seal the Gate from this side. Nils was going to seal it from the other side.

Ninian continued crying, sobbing into Eliwood's chest.

"Time to go back home, then," Kayleth said, weary beyond expression, and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Two more chapters to the end. The new FE looks good, though they haven't translated it yet.<p> 


	49. Farewell

Kayleth chuckled, watching his troops kiss the ground.

It was natural. Water was the basis of most living organisms, but it had a special history with humans. The seas and the rivers were the favored pathways for the rapid movement of goods and troops. Farming and settlement, two fundamental conditions for civilization, depended on access to water. On the other hand, next to disease, old age, starvation, and war, water was the leading cause of death.

Even Kayleth had been mildly concerned about making it back to the mainland; after facing Nergal and three dragons, it would have been anticlimactic to say the least.

He considered kissing the ground, but it was too dirty. This was a port city, and cities were not known for clean streets. Kayleth had half a mind to stop the ignoramuses from endangering their health. But then, they were not his responsibility anymore and he could not begrudge them this little pleasure.

"I've returned, Leila…" Matthew murmured.

"The Ostians, especially Hector, should get back to Ostia as soon as possible," Kayleth noted. "The conspicuous absence of the Marquess cannot be sitting well with the nobles. It will soon be known by the twin-headed dragon, too. When it is known, crimson Legions will assemble at the Araphen border. Hector must return before that happens, at any cost. Take a wagon, Enterprise. Send word to Ostia, at once."

"Don't I deserve a break?" Matthew whined.

"This is nothing to do with deserve. A professional must see his work through. Feel free to resign from the service, if you wish, but otherwise there's work to do."

"Yes, my Lord," Matthew sighed, and darted towards the Ilian Pegasus Knight's courier service office.

Kayleth looked over the rest. He had been shortsighted, he realized. After fainting at the Dread Isle, Kayleth had woken up in the ship and told Kent to send word to Caelin. He also took care of the business of paying everyone who needed paying, of course. However, he forgot to make plans for everyone else.

"Marcus!" Kayleth snapped as the Paladin walked his horse down the ramp.

"Yes, Baron?" Marcus replied as politely as ever.

"Send word to Pherae, now!"

Marcus stopped, and realized the urgency in Kayleth's eyes. Then, he considered. Marcus was not an idiot. He knew that the border provinces of Pherae had to be under attack from ambitious neighboring Marquesses in the absence of most of Pherae's knights and more importantly a visible war leader. "At once!"

"Oi, Karel! Stop!"

Karel raised an eyebrow. Kayleth could see the rhetorical question in that gesture, that could be summed up as 'make me? I would be amused.'

"Just until lunch," Kayleth promised. "Give me time to talk about the need for secrecy over this matter, and then you can leave. I'll send you word about strong marks."

Karel considered. He knew nobles, having murdered dozens of them and especially the professional and obsessive sort that he judged Kayleth to be, and knew that they knew knew quite a few strong marks. "Fine."

"One more condition, don't fight Jaffar, Hector, or Oswin."

A grin appeared on Karel's face. "I can fight anyone else?"

Kayleth flinched. He had not considered that Karel might want to fight someone other than those three. He needed to get a little distance in between them or get Elaine in the way before he could call for help. It would be a different matter if he could close quickly enough that Karel could not draw his sword, but that was unlikely. Magi or axemen he would consider taking. Light swordsmen and especially ones of Karel's caliber was a certifiable method of assisted suicide for an unarmed man.

"Joking. None other is worthy. Hmph… maybe Caelin's princess, that Bishop who is not a Bishop, the old Paladin, my sister of course, the future Marchioness Ostia, and oh, there is the Silver Wolf's son. The mercenary who is not a mercenary and the pirate might be mildly entertaining, too. Best leave them to grow some more, though. They would only provide temporary amusement for now." Karel waved, heading towards the inn.

The tactician was relieved that the situation with the most potential for blood had been diffused.

To his considerable chagrin, Kayleth found that Renault and Vaida had already left. That was not cause for much concern, though. Neither was likely to blab about the business at Dragon's Gate.

"Kayleth!"

The familiar undertone of the voice caused the tactician to turn, and catch Alice's momentum in time to spin her around. Her warmth, familiar weight, shape, and scent, and tangibility made it difficult for him to chide her for almost pushing him into the sea; judging by her furious expression, that had been her original intention.

Whatever he did during the war, whatever he did before the war, he did not particularly care anymore. This was his reward, the greatest reward his mind could conceive of, and it was a prize worth any cost to him. Kayleth had been sorely tested before his escape, and those tests proved their worth. They made him strong, strong enough to break the back of a militant organization with a three Duchies' worth of fighting men, destroy a sorcerer as powerful as Athos was, and slay three dragons. He'd pay the price again a thousand times, and gladly. Kayleth thanked his parents for Alice, and giving him the strength to save at least her. For that, they would be absolved of all their wrongs against him.

They would never be absolved of all their wrongs against his siblings and Alice in particular, for which he intended to kill them, but all Kayleth had suffered would be forgiven.

Alice continued to sob, kick, scratch, and punch. Kayleth would have to do something about her temper. For now, though, he gladly received her punishment. He retaliated with a hug and a kiss to the forehead, concealing his own tears and stroking her hair.

"I told you I'd return," Kayleth said. "And I have secured your future."

"Stupid brother," Alice sniffed. "Just drown and die."

"Needless repetition. To drown is to die," Kayleth smirked, and turned to face the Count. "Count Owen. I have saved Elibe. I assume that settles my debts with you?"

"More than settles. I am very much attached to my life," his sister's temporary guardian replied.

"How did you know to be here?"

"You told me when you would, if you ever do, return. I decided to take a holiday here. The wyvern knight you had sent ahead was noted by my agents," Owen shrugged.

"Is that so? Then I must bid you good day. I feel sullied by your presence."

Owen snorted. "The feeling is mutual. Take care. I expect we will see much of each other in the coming years."

"Never, I hope. Ah, and I trust you never failed to provide for my sister?"

Alice shook her head, and the Count seemed to agree.

"Good. You may leave, alive. Take care to leave before I change my mind."

"Well, then. Good bye, little princess," the Count beamed at Alice.

"Good bye, Lord, and thank you for your hospitality," Alice replied, curtsying. Kayleth watched warily as Owen and his bodyguards left. There was no sign that he had betrayed him to his father, yet.

Common enemies seemed to produce unlikely allies, it seemed.

Kayleth took Alice back in his arms. His senses basked in her presence. Kayleth had never been inebriated before, his Duchy being a Duchy that prohibits excessive consumption of alcohol or other drugs with severe and most often life-threatening laws, but he imagined that this was what people of other realms meant went they say 'drunk on happiness'. That he could at least secure her future was a source of the greatest pride for him, and he was naturally a prideful person.

It was only then Kayleth took note of what was, presumably, Alice's luggage. Ostia was a thriving city, and thriving cities tended to have good commercial sectors. Good commercial sectors invariably attracted customers like Alice, who had limitless desire, perhaps even need, for pretty things and sources of gold usually sufficient to satiate that desire twice over.

"… Been frugal, have we?" Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"Very," Alice said, not comprehending his sarcasm.

"Wa ha ha! Hello, little angel!" Wallace boomed, unarmored but still huge, and picked up Alice in one hand as a normal man might pick up a book. Alice protested vigorously.

"Ah, excellent. General Wallace, please carry this luggage to one of the wagons, I don't care which," Kayleth said.

Wallace nodded, and true to his word started ferrying Alice's luggage. It took even a man of his considerable strength and carrying capacity three trips. Meanwhile, Kayleth calculated that the only means to support her destructive costs was to start his own business and bilk as much gold out of Hector as possible as reward for safeguarding Lycia's peace, avenging the late Marquess Pherae, killing the treacherous Marquess Laus, etc.

He came to the conclusion that he would also have to siphon some gold off Caelin's new industries that he had set up a year ago.

"My, my, how much you've grown," Louise said, holding Alice.

"Louise is pregnant," Pent said, joining his wife who was busy doting on Alice.

"What's pregnant?"

Kayleth felt dizzy for a moment. Now Louise's uncharacteristic actions all made sense. Kayleth had risked a pregnant woman in battle against dragons; during the Scouring, such idiocy would have been punished with death.

Even worse, and Kayleth felt even dizzier, he'd have to explain what pregnant meant before Pent blithely shattered all cherished childlike notions of the source of babies. Pent had no malignant intent, of course, but sometimes he could be so ignorant of social mores when they conflicted with his own academic interests that he had no doubt Pent was going to launch into a detailed lecture about how babies were made.

His mind raced on creating a suitable lie that would protect Alice's innocence while being credible enough that an eight year old mind would not doubt its veracity. It was difficult. His own father had described to him exactly how the process works when he asked the same question when he was ten and had him run a brothel for a month when he was twelve as part of his studies. Kayleth turned to peasant folk tales, but there were so many and most of them were so ridiculously unbelievable Kayleth had difficulty believing their children believed what they were told. Besides, most peasants often lived in small houses that provided no privacy for parents.

With a smile that served as a warning to Pent, to shut up on the pain of death, Louise came up with a satisfactory explanation. Apparently, Alice could swallow the scenario of babies growing in women's bellies (when they were blessed by God or some such nonsense) and then being delivered by a Pegasus, wrapped in a bundle. The process of the baby in the belly being delivered to said Pegasus was, obviously, magic.

Kayleth chuckled. Siblings could be as different as night and day. He remembered his other siblings. They were different, and strong. They more than anyone else made him strong. His father created the cutthroat competitive environment; it was his siblings he had actually competed against.

They would be avenged; every wrong done against them and Alice would be avenged. Now that he had the relatively minor distraction of Nergal out of the picture, he could concentrate on the main purpose of his life.

"Kayleth, I expected you to be hugging Alice to death."

"Lyndis. You might have noticed that it's summer. It's hot. I'll have plenty of time in the future." Kayleth's smile grew wider. "I ensured that future. I will continue to ensure the future. The present might not be mine, but the future is my property. I defend what is mine vigorously; to do otherwise is bad form."

* * *

><p>The soldiers of the war against Nergal milled about in the inn, which Kayleth had emptied for their use.<p>

All but two were there. Most were weary from the journey back to the mainland and were looking forward to real beds and warm food.

"Your attention please," Kayleth said.

The crowd he was addressing was well-trained enough that he did not have to repeat his order. Months of conditioning, with both carrot and stick, had enforced discipline on them.

"We've done our jobs. Whether you joined out of mercenary reasons, for vengeance, duty, amusement, and whatnot, I thank you for doing your duty on behalf of humanity. Whatever you joined this army for, you have all been paid appropriately. You are free." Kayleth smirked. "There is no more laundry duty, sentry duty, cooking duty, latrine duty, and oh, no more drills."

Suitably amused cheers and sighs of relief filled the inn.

"Before you dig in this well-deserved feast, I have a few announcements."

Suitably dreadful groans echoed throughout the inn.

"My first announcement is that you must not reveal your part in this war to anyone other than those who are here for any reason, no matter the circumstances."

"What?! How am I supposed to woo the ladies without tales of my valor?!" Sain said

"Remnants of the Black Fang and agents of Laus, you should remember, are liable to kill you on sight. Further, rumors of dragons would cause unnecessary panic. You must never, for your own sakes, reveal anything of what happened during the war." Kayleth changed his tone and growled, "It's your choice if you want to make yourself a target, but you will not, under any circumstances, risk the lives of those who risked their lives at your side. I will have you killed if you do."

The troops mulled over what Kayleth had said. It was true. Their victory would be hollow if they were to die simply because they wanted to brag at the local tavern.

"My second announcement is that if any of you lack for employment, I'll be glad to hire you," Kayleth grinned, "Probably for jobs just as dangerous as the war."

The crowd laughed. They seriously doubted even Kayleth could have anything as dangerous as fighting a trio of dragons on hand.

Kayleth waited for the laughter to die down. "My third, and final, announcement is that I am exceptionally, very, proud of having served with all of you. Most of you were rank novices in the art of war when you joined the army. I am proud to say, my brothers and sisters in arms, that all of you qualify as veterans now. I am prouder still to say that you have all survived." He paused. "I am not a believer of coincidence. That all of you have survived, even when I sent you to battle expecting there to be at least a few casualties, speaks volumes.

"If you all survived," Kayleth continued, "despite Nergal and despite the dragons, I believe that says something. Everyone dies, but to face dragons in defense of humanity and all that you love and survive… I believe that suggests better deaths, and dare I say, greater destinies. This is not the end. For most of you, it is just the beginning. So I say: you must all find happiness."

"… Kayleth, I think you're crying," Matthew said in horror and surprise.

"Nonsense. It's something in my eyes," Kayleth brushed him aside, as surprised as Matthew was. "Back to the point. This is the beginning, and you must find happiness. It is my final order." Kayleth snarled, "I dare you to die unhappy. Too many died in this war for you to be unhappy. Too much sacrifice has been made for you to be unhappy. More importantly, you're all saviors of Elibe. You do not deserve to be unhappy. You have no right to be unhappy. Therefore, whatever you do, be happy! This is my last order!" The tactician of the army raised his mug. "To the future! To an ever-better tomorrow!"

"To the future!" his soldiers echoed, starting the feast.

Kayleth waited by the door.

"You could have said all this earlier," Karel said as he reached for the door.

"May you reach the heights of a Saint of Swords," Kayleth replied, and opened the door for him. "Try not to kill Karla."

Karel did not deign to give a reply. Kayleth supposed that he'd have to take care of that, too.

To Kayleth's relief, Rath was the next to leave. He had been concerned about Rath's affection for Lyn and had done all he could to keep them distant. Kayleth had control over the itinerary for chores and training, after all. He suspected Rath had an inkling as to the why of the matter. Still, Kayleth waved him goodbye as he left. He had won the competition through any means necessary and if Rath could not do the same, he could hardly say his heart was in it. As Ovid wrote, fortune and love had a tendency to favor the bold. Not that Kayleth faulted Rath for losing; after all, Kayleth was born, designed, and trained for ruthless competition. He just had no idea it would be so handy in love, perhaps a thing to thank his parents for.

"Ho, Kayleth," Geitz said, heading towards the door.

"Ah. Leaving?"

"Yes. I've got scores to settle." Kayleth suspected he was talking about his father. It was amusing how many boys loathed their fathers. Forgiving one's parents for not being perfect was an essential psychological step to adulthood.

"If you succeed, come to Caelin. I have jobs for you."

"Probably not," Geitz snorted as he walked out. "I'll either die or take over my father's business."

"Bribe his guards! It'd be easier that way!" Kayleth called out after him, and Geitz laughed as he gave a thumbs-up.

Leaving after saying their farewells were the Etrurians and Hawkeye. As usual, it took nearly five minutes for Kayleth to have Louise get over the pleasantries. He suspected that Louise enjoyed resisting his manipulation and wasting as much of his time as possible.

"Yes, yes, I'll visit," Kayleth sighed, and if it was not for his training he would have waved a white flag long ago.

"Bring Alice, too! It'd be wonderful for our child to have an older sister!" While Louise was all very excited, Kayleth seriously doubted Alice's capacity to be an older sibling.

"Dear, it's time to go," Pent said, nudging Louise towards the door.

"Lord Pent, I trust you'll return the Divine Weapons entrusted to you safely. Count, Countess, Guardian, farewell," Kayleth said, as Louise, Hawkeye, and Pent went on their way. He smirked as Erk and Priscilla followed. He did not initially mean to have the two pair up but by necessity he had to have someone teach Erk how to use staves and having that be Serra would have been inefficient. When he noticed their budding affection, he started to manipulate schedules for chores and training to have them spend more time together. Some discreet nudging and jabbing on his own part helped, of course. The emotional turmoil of a romance gone wrong would have been catastrophic. Kayleth would never leave the continued efficiency of two magi to chance.

"Kayleth, thank you for everything," Erk said. Kayleth doubted he knew he had to thank him for a County.

"Stay safe," Kayleth spouted the first platitude that came to mind. He was tired after the verbal duel with Louise. Whether he got along well with Priscilla or not was no longer his concern.

"Baron," Priscilla curtsied.

"My Lady," Kayleth bowed. "Now that the war is ended, I am obliged to tell you that you've been eating meat throughout the entire journey. To give a brief explanation, getting eaten by humans is good for those cows, chicken, and pigs; humans protect them and they provide meat, and it's a mutually beneficial arrangement. There is no gray area in the morality of this matter. Please continue an omnivorous diet in the future, for the sake of your children if not yourself. Goodbye!"

Priscilla's eyes and mouth widened in what was the most amusing expression Kayleth had seen that day. Erk scowled at him and led her out.

The rest of the army stayed for the feast, and eventually Kayleth joined in as well.

* * *

><p>Four months after returning to the mainland, Kayleth found himself in Pherae.<p>

He was there as guest for the wedding. The punch-line of the joke was that he was expected to sit down and shut up about the vague morality of a human noble marrying a dragon. Kayleth knew he had better things to do; Marquess Laus had managed to trash three castles, seven large towns, and dozens of villages in his rather brief occupation of Caelin. Darin sacked the castles and towns. He exterminated the villages. The property damage was outrageous. The number of refugees and shantytowns was annoying. The loss of taxpaying citizens was infuriating.

While he was impressed by Marques Laus's efficiency, Kayleth had spent sleepless nights organizing reconstruction, streamlining resettlement, and whatnot. He knew he should have done a few more things while occupying Laus, like wiping out all three generations of Darin's family for instance.

With Hector's help, the new Marquess Laus was forced to pay reparations to Caelin. Kayleth knew perfectly well that the likes of Eric would pay reparations by taxing his people even more heavily, but that was not his problem. Efficient management of Caelin's reconstruction was his job, not the well-being of Laus. If the people of Laus aren't happy, they should revolt.

Pherae and Ostia were mostly untouched by the war against Nergal. There were indirect consequences, of course. Ostia was spending a great deal of gold to stabilize the boundary with Bern. While he would normally be amused by this, Kayleth was technically a Lycian noble now. It was not so amusing when Ostia asked for gold from other regions including Caelin to pay for mutual defense. Pherae was a different problem entirely. Marquess Elbert had managed to get nearly a Legion's worth of knights, about a hundred and seventy if Kayleth remembered correctly, killed in action and the Marquesses of neighboring regions noticed. How one loses a hundred and seventy knights in a single battle baffled Kayleth. That Marquess Elbert managed to lose all but one knight hinted at incompetence or overwhelming Black Fang numbers. Kayleth guessed at a mixture of both, considering Eliwood's ineptitude.

Five baronies had been annexed by said Marquesses. Two others were likewise annexed. Pherae needed to rebuild its military and it cost gold. Kayleth could not even wring a single gold out of Eliwood for this reason. He was not amused. Not for the first time, he wished his dung was made out of gold.

"Stop brooding; your regular expression looks serious enough you don't need to practice," Alice hissed.

That voice brought Kayleth back into reality. He observed that the exchange of marriage vows was proceeding.

Kayleth sighed. The wedding still had half a day to go. Now he wished for more efficient marriages, and sisters who didn't care about what kind of a face he put on. He knew noble marriage was important business but he had work to do. Eliwood's wedding was something he cared less than nothing about, and if he cared it was only in the interest of killing the dragon. He was dragged here only by Alice and Lyn; their security was something he cared a great deal about. The possibility was small but Kayleth was unlike Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector in that he was a professional; professional nobles exercised constant vigilance.

"Yes, my Lady," Kayleth replied in a suitably subservient tone. "Are you sure you don't need a nap? This is going to go for at least eight more hours, despite the relatively small scale."

"I thought you approved of efficiency and cutting costs," Lyn whispered out of the side of her mouth. She had mastered the technique after months of holding court in her grandfather's place. The Marquess was active in directing the reconstruction efforts, and those were mostly along the western borders some distance from castle Caelin.

"Not in a noble's wedding, no." Kayleth paused, and judged from the flow of the ceremony that he was interrupting nothing important. He thought he may as well take the time to teach Lyn and Alice what being nobility meant. "A noble has to be the most extravagant and greedy person in his or her own realm."

Alice nodded. Lyn had trouble following.

"It essentially comes down to the question of what a noble's purpose in life is," Kayleth continued as the Bishop overseeing the ceremony went into excruciating detail what kind of religious sanctity marriage held. "To most commoners, we serve primarily as inspiration. Society can produce only so many who live in luxury. The least we can do, other than bleeding for them, is to serve as the culmination of their dreams. A noble therefore must live a grander life than any others, show his people what it means to be nobility, capture their imagination, and therefore their admiration. Fear is a passable substitute but love and admiration should be the primary reasons why a people follow their noble ruler.

"A noble without greed is even worse than a figurehead. To be otherwise is saintly, and one would cut a proud and noble figure certainly, but few can truly admire the martyr's thorny patch. A noble must be greater and greedier than any of his retainers. He must laugh louder, and rage harder than them. He must personify both extremes at the same time. That is why his retainers and his people adore him and why the flames of aspiration, to be as their liege Lord or Lady is, burns within the heart of the people.

"A noble is never alone, for his followers' will is his or her will. A noble's debt to society is heaviest, and to pay off that debt a noble must become a belonging of his or her people, public property the likes of a windmill or a castle. Our lives must stir the imaginations of the common folk. We must be willing to sacrifice everything for the people, and yet expect the people to sacrifice everything for us when we ask them to.

"Therefore, in this context," Kayleth pointed at the ongoing wedding. "Not only is Lord Eliwood disappointing his people, he's also being condescending via false modesty. False modesty is the worst sort of arrogance; the premise of false modesty is that one thinks that he or she is better in some way than most people and out of misplaced pity or perhaps guilt chooses not to show it. It has a certain undertone of contempt that I hardly think Lord Eliwood deserves to show, though I'm sure he doesn't see it that way."

Finally, Kayleth stood up to give an appropriately respectful standing ovation as the groom kissed the bride. The celebration would start soon. He hoped Eliwood wouldn't ask him to witness the couple consummate their marriage. It was a tradition that was falling out of favor, just as the custom of the Prima Nocta was some centuries ago. Mostly, he just wanted the custom to fall out of favor by Alice's marriage. It'd be churlish of him to kill half the guests and castrate the groom, after all.

* * *

><p>The wedding feast was at least great enough to accommodate most inhabitants of the castle. Kayleth thanked Lady Eleanora for having common sense. Feasts were rare enough for commoners without the nobles failing to host them for their own weddings.<p>

Kayleth looked up from his parchment as he did every once in a while to make sure his sister didn't get kidnapped. To his surprise, Ninian was approaching him.

He got up grudgingly and bowed. "Marchioness Pherae, congratulations on your wedding."

Ninian giggled, "Such formalities after what we've been through?"

Kayleth looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Most formalities are formalities because they are necessary. This wedding, for instance, a formality to acknowledge that you are now Marchioness Pherae and that your children will be Pherae's heirs. Speaking of children, do you know how long half-dragon and human pregnancies take?"

Ninian shrugged, "There are no full humans on the other side of the Gate. I believe it's about the same as human pregnancies."

"Hmph. Well? What do you want?"

"Let us talk on the balcony, Baron."

Kayleth escorted the bride to a nearby balcony, and shut the doors.

"You might be missed," Kayleth pointed out.

"Not for a while yet," Ninian said, pointing to Alice occupying Eliwood. "Anyhow... I want you to become my son's Godfather, and Lyn his Godmother."

Kayleth coughed as the scotch went through his nose, doubling over while Ninian clapped him in the back in concern.

"You do realize," Kayleth said, trying to get his composure back, "that you will need to get me more drunk before you ask those kinds of things? Do you not recall that I had a sword hanging over you for most of the campaign? Do you not recall that I tried to kill you three times? Do you not recall that I was even tempted to kill your husband twice? Why not Hector? He only tried to kill you once, when you were in your true form."

"Lord Eliwood and I considered Lord Hector... but we decided to reserve him for our second child. Besides which, Hector would come to our child's defense no matter what happens."

"That's right, milady, I will not come to your child's defense unless I have a personal stake in it."

Ninian's smile widened, "Exactly. Do you know, Baron, that I am more than eight centuries old?"

"I guessed around a millennium, but I suppose that's possible," Kayleth conceded. "Your point being?"

"Let us say that your father becomes aware of your location..."

"... I will kill you." Kayleth's hands lashed out to grab a hold of Ninian's head, ready to snap her neck.

"I've written this down, and it'll be revealed if I'm found dead." Ninian continued, knowing Kayleth would not make the decision until he gathered as much data as possible. "But that's only an insurance. Consider, wouldn't my child be the first quarter-dragon Elibe has seen in centuries?"

"Oh..." Kayleth pondered as the implications finally struck him. "An excellent point, my Lady. Records will need to be kept, growth patterns analyzed, and breeding records maintained. You know me better than I thought you knew me."

"Of course I do. I had centuries of practice," Ninian pushed away the hands. "Your curiosity, your thirst for knowledge... if only for their sake, you'll make certain my children survive."

"So why make me a Godfather? You know I'll defend him anyways," Kayleth raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Hector cannot, by definition, officially help my children even if he becomes their Godfather. Marquess Ostia must be neutral for the unity of Lycia. You, on the other hand, can easily be given an official reason to. I would hate for you to come to harm because of that. Further, I think it best that the Godfather and the Godmother be a couple. It would be less confusing to my child."

"You're very kind. I am curious to see the results of my gamble. I've got to say, I'm impressed with your deductive capabilities."

"Human and dragon societies are not as different as you believe them to be, nor are the politics," Ninian grinned.

"Now you're just teasing me. A couple of conditions and I'll agree."

"Name your terms."

"Truthful interviews pertaining to the dragons' realm beyond the Gate and I teach your children what it means to be a human noble. I have no intention of letting incompetents rule a canton just to satiate my curiosity. It'll also allow me to gauge their intelligence."

"I have no objections, provided your teaching methods are not the same as your parents'."

"By my blood I swear, then, that your first child's enemies will be my enemies, and I will make the utmost endeavor to drown them in their own blood. The actual ceremony will have to take place when your child's born, of course."

"Indeed. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities, Baron."

"With pleasure, my hostess."

* * *

><p>That is a modified reference to FZ's Rider's speech, yes. I am not Nasu (and thus don't own Nasuverse).


	50. Final Heaven

Some two months later, Kayleth was trying his best not to reach out and throttle the Ostian noble, a Baroness Rheia or something, who was guilty of the most serious crime of wasting his time. As a matter of fact, he was already resolved to killing at least two of her relatives out of sheer spite. Kayleth was not a believer in inflicting random violence, though, and so resolved to just kill the Baroness instead. He would have to make certain that her death, via Jaffar, was long-drawn out and appropriately painful.

It was the day of the wedding and there was still a furor over the argument of whether Florina was worthy of becoming Marchioness Ostia. Ostian nobles, the ones sitting this particular committee in the House of Lords at least, were split in half over this matter.

When Kayleth had received the invitation from Hector a month ago, he was surprised. Lyn, he knew would be invited. Whatever Hector was inviting him for, he had no idea.

For three weeks, he had been grilled as an expert on Florina's psychology and character. Social science was one of his professional fields, but he had never imagined that he could be called to the court in this way; he was technically a Baron of Caelin and therefore a noble of Lycia, and the Marquess of Ostia could summon him whenever he liked. That Hector had control over his time bothered Kayleth in no small way. It was like leaving a well-maintained battleship to a brat who wanted a fishing boat; neither the battleship nor the brat is happy in the end.

"As I was saying," a Count something-or-another that Kayleth also swore to have Jaffar kill as soon as he could get out of captivity said, "it is highly irregular for the Marchioness to be an Ilian. The Marchioness is supposed to add strength to the Marquess, and I fail to see how this Dame Florina could do that. For God's sake she can't even talk to men without stuttering!" Kayleth considered that it might be a bit embarrassing of him to not have memorized the names of the eleven nobles in this committee, but as far as he was concerned, that was extraneous information. He just had to manipulate opinions.

As an expert, Kayleth was kept in secluded quarters so as not to have his judgment be affected. It was bad enough that he was in captivity. It was singularly appalling that he could not see Alice for three weeks. The pain of uncertainty as to her well-being stabbed him repeatedly. The only redeeming feature of his captivity was that he was being paid extra as a certified professional from Hamor with personal knowledge of the subject at hand; of course, Hector was also paying him extra to have the proceedings go his way.

"And as I was saying, I'm not sure what her stuttering has to do with anything!" an Earl on Florina's side shouted. He was the principal leader of the pro-Florina movement and saved much of Kayleth's time and efforts. "It is a tried and true approach to bring in new blood to noble families all the time! Considering the testimony of agent Matthew of our intelligence service, the recommendations of the future Marchioness Caelin, the commendations of Eighth Iron Lord Oswin, and the expert witness of Baron Kayleth about the campaign against the Black Fang, et cetera, she clearly has blood we want the ruling family of Ostia to have!"

Kayleth stood up, "If I may, my Lords and Ladies, it is true that Dame Florina has certain, ah… deficiencies as Marchioness, including but not limited to stuttering, small physique, limited education, a serious case of an inferiority complex, and yes, though you do not admit it, having Ilian blood!" The opposing side gasped in pretended indignation at that. "Indeed, when I first saw her, she was surrounded by bandits and yes, stuttering! By the old gods and the new God she was a disgrace to humanity! But do you know what happened to those bandits? They're dead! Do you know what happened to Marquess Laus? He's dead! Do you know what happened to the squadrons of fliers the Black Fang had? They're dead! Florina's strength is above question!"

"Baron Kayleth," the Lady Chairperson of the committee sighed. "You will speak when spoken to."

"Of course, my Lady. My apologies," Kayleth said, and his tone was enough to make sure everyone in the room know that he offered no apologies.

"You see?!" a Viscount shouted. "This supposed expert is biased! We can hardly trust-"

"I have a degree in the social sciences from Hamor, my Lord. Your accountant and lawyer are from Hamor, too, are they not?" Kayleth guessed, though he had no idea who his accountant and lawyers might be. Most wealthy nobles, though, could afford the services of Hamorian professionals. Ostian nobles were generally wealthy enough.

The Viscount reddened, "Yes, but-"

"So you know of the professionalism exhibited by those from our Duchy," Kayleth smiled. "Accuse me of amateurism and prejudice again, and I'll sue you. It is my professional assessment that Dame Florina has good blood."

"Back to the point," Hector insisted, speaking for the first time in the day, "the wedding is set for today. It is time for a vote."

"Yes, and no more filibustering, please," Matthew said. "We all have work to do. I recognize that finding a suitable match for the Marquess is important, but the point is that her lack of education does not point to her lack of intelligence, her stuttering is a weakness that can be overcome, and the main contention of this argument is whether you'll accept an Ilian or not."

"Agent, you will keep quiet unless called upon," the Lady Chairperson said, wrapping her face with her hands.

Kayleth glared at Hector until he got the message. "I call on Baron Kayleth of Caelin to say some things about Florina's strengths. He has mentioned nothing but her weaknesses today and I find the need for an objective analysis of her strengths and weaknesses."

"As you wish, Marquess Ostia," Kayleth sighed, exposing his palms and shrugging theatrically as he rose again. "Dame Florina is a proven veteran in combat. Agent Matthew, Iron Lord Oswin, and I can attest to her physical strength, courage, and resolve. I cannot say she is educated, but over the course of the year I have taught her how to read and write; she is not, as some of you have insinuated, dull. She has superb crisis-management capabilities, without which one cannot become a successful military flier. As a successful military flier, she will bring diversity to Ostia's idiotic emphasis on static defenses. She has no genetic mental disorders and she is reasonably attractive. In conclusion, Dame Florina introduces good blood into the ruling family of Ostia and is an asset in wartime. What more one can expect from a Marchioness, I have no idea."

"The committee will be in session for vote. All external personnel, we thank you for your services and excuse you," the Lady Chairperson said, glad that she could finally get this over with. No doubt she had been pestered by people trying to bribe her.

Kayleth was annoyed at the amount of willpower it took not to sprint out of the room.

"Think we'll win?" Matthew asked as he walked down the hallway.

"We started off with six for and five against. I'm fairly certain we held the line. I met the eleven nobles enough times to learn their facial tics, unless they're very good actors. Besides, it's already the day of the wedding. What're they going to do? Cancel it?" Kayleth snorted as he retrieved his belongings from the guards. "Even the nobles opposed to Florina will think twice before that. It shows disunity. Disunity shows weakness. If there is anything a Bernese King knows how to do, it is to smell weakness in its neighbors. You know it. I know it. Anyone whose opinion matters knows it. As the aforementioned personages know it, I reminded them of that fact yesterday."

"We better win," Hector grumbled. "You'd have no idea how Oswin's been riding me to keep costs down."

"I'd better get paid," Kayleth said. "If I was kept away from Alice for no reason, I'll kill you."

Hector flinched, knowing what terrible retribution awaited him beyond the fast-approaching doors. Unlike Kayleth, Matthew, and Oswin, Hector could come and go as he pleased. Unfortunately for him, that also meant being bullied by Alice, who also bullied Florina into scolding him. Though she had grown visibly over the past few months, Alice was still young enough to get away with anything, and she was furious that her brother was practically imprisoned.

The doors were opened.

"Did we win?" Lyn asked, anxious for news.

"Likely. Not sure. Will learn more within the hour," Kayleth said while smothering Alice with a hug. "Under the circumstances, the most efficient move for us is to move as if the ruling has already been made in our favor. I suggest speeding up the wedding. Maybe we can start in half an hour? How is Florina?"

Lyn flinched, and that was enough for Kayleth. Florina was acting exactly as he had predicted. Unfortunately, that was the exactly wrong way to act.

For some reason, Hector flinched, too. Kayleth knew Hector had not met Florina that day and a variety of hypotheses came to mind. The most straightforward ones, given that both were also blushing, were that Hector and Lyn had an affair or Florina was pregnant. Given Lyn's strong beliefs in adhering to social mores and the deterrent of having to look after Alice all the time, Kayleth concluded that Florina was pregnant. Whether his theory was correct, obviously, could only be ascertained by questioning. There were many explanations for their behavior, and deductive reasoning that utilizes analysis of facial tics only took you so far.

Kayleth blocked Alice's ears and asked, "Is Florina pregnant?"

Hector gaped and Lyn gasped in surprise. Kayleth's associates often had the impression that Kayleth was a mind reader when he made correct guesses, never mind the occasions in which he was patently wrong such as not being able to guess Countess Reglay to be pregnant or figuring out Ninian to be a dragon.

"You should have told me this earlier, Hector," Kayleth noted. "It would cast doubt on your judgment, but for the time being we could have won the argument more easily."

Hector was about to answer when Kayleth noticed someone in a wedding dress running towards them. Kayleth wondered who she was, until he realized that it was what Florina looked like with heavy makeup.

"Florina?" Lyn said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't tell me, they rejected me didn't they?" Florina said, tears ruining the makeup Kayleth was certain took the maids a long time to put on.

"Discipline," Kayleth hissed with the appropriately forceful intonation, his voice and Florina's ingrained obedience to obey him drilled into her over the course of the war against Nergal worked together to make her stop crying. "No. They have not and likely will not. Their seeing you cry, on the other hand, will only hurt your cause. Redo or erase your makeup immediately and go back to the cathedral. How far are you in your pregnancy?"

"She's pregnant?" Alice asked. Kayleth cursed his own idiocy, but thought she would still believe in the pile of horse shit Lady Louise had told her some months ago.

"F-five weeks?"

"Liar!" Kayleth snarled. "You forget who you're trying to lie to, and I know exactly what your size is. I had the armor tailored for everyone in our campaign! Unless you've been fed a diet of fat and sugar for six months, you cannot call that belly five weeks."

"T-two months!" Florina squeaked.

"Very good. Matthew, go inform the Lords of this development," Kayleth said, and Matthew moved to obey.

"… About our son," Hector began.

Kayleth raised an eyebrow, "Child, you mean. Child."

"It's definitely a son," Hector waved him off. "Florina and I want Lyn to be his Godmother."

"Or her!" Lyn noted indignantly.

"And you to be his Godfather."

Kayleth's eyebrows twitched. "Me? Or do you mean Oswin here?" He knew the answer, of course. Hector wouldn't hesitate if it were Oswin.

"No, you."

"I see. Why?"

"Because you're one of the most manipulative bastards I've ever seen in my life."

"I hardly see how that's a relevant concern in picking Godparents; in fact, shouldn't it be the other way around and pick, say, Eliwood? Why, by that logic Lyn would be one of the most manipulative," Kayleth paused to block Alice's ears. "Pardon me, bitch you've ever seen in your life. I really doubt that. You met Sonia, after all."

"Well," Hector said before he was punched in the stomach by Lyn; and with the way Lyn had been treating Hector, Kayleth couldn't say he blamed him.

"Y-you're both my choices," Florina blurted.

"Everyone, go away, now," Kayleth said.

"What? Why?"

"I want Florina to explain to me her rationale, and I want the answer as soon as possible. Your presence is making it hard for her to say the truth, and I am very curious. Lyn, go have the servants prepare for Florina's return, and take Alice; I'm sure you've realized by now that she has a gift for bossing around servants. Hector, suit up. Matthew, don't you have some work to do?"

"It's alright, Hector. I'll be back in a minute," Florina reassured him.

"If you say so," Hector said, and hurried away to get ready for his own wedding. He was soon surrounded by an army of servants and advisors suggesting this and that.

"I promise I'll be as non-threatening as I can be," Kayleth told Lyn. "After all, I'm so harmless without your sword. Or someone whom I can manipulate with some sort of a weapon."

"Lyn, I'm not a child anymore," Florina sighed. "I'll be Marchioness Ostia in a couple of hours. Unless y-you messed up in the committee badly?"

"Unlikely. But I suppose anything's possible. I did the best I could under the circumstances," Kayleth shrugged. "If the committee rejects you, we can appeal using your pregnancy. One way or another, you'll be Marchioness Ostia in about five hours. You've never been to a state wedding, have you? It takes a lot more time than your 'couple of hours' nonsense. All the more reason for Lyn and Alice to go over and have the servants be ready. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want ruined makeup for five hours; it's unseemly."

"It's mortifying, unacceptable, undignified," Alice nodded in acquiescence. "To the cathedral, Lyn."

"Alright… come back soon, Florina," Lyn said.

Kayleth waited for Lyn to be an acceptable distance away before talking to Florina. "Florina, Florina, Florina… of all the things I thought of you the first time I saw you, Marchioness Ostia material was not one of them."

"I thought you promised to be as encouraging as you can be," Florina raised an eyebrow.

"I provide practical solutions as encouragement, not empty words promising that the sun will always rise; the sun always did rise, but that is no logic to say the sun will always and forever rise. We humans are constrained by time. The sun is not," Kayleth could see Florina getting bored. "But I digress. Now, for encouragement, find a few people you can rely on. I'd say Matthew, Oswin, and Serra are good starting points. Support Hector's policies no matter what they are. Do not flaunt your Ilian heritage; enough people are angry about it as it is. I don't think they'll begrudge you keeping your Pegasus, though. What can I say? People like pretty things."

"I didn't send the others away so you can lecture me," Florina said.

"But I will. You must have known that. You're not an idiot. Lack education, as the nobles in the committee were quick to point out," Kayleth conceded. "But lack of education does not equate to unintelligence. Whether you agree or not, you're mine. I defend what is mine."

Florina sighed in relief. "That is why I want you to be my child's Godfather."

"Pardon? Because you're mine?" Kayleth frowned. That was a decidedly twisted logic in selection of Godparents.

"No, not that," Florina rolled her eyes. Kayleth was impressed. She had never dared contradict him or roll her eyes at him before. She used to stutter more, too. "Because you defend what is yours. No matter the cost."

"If you don't believe in Hector's ability to protect your children, Florina, I'd say you made a grave error in both marrying him and getting pregnant with his child."

"Oh, I believe in Hector, don't worry about t-that," Florina frowned. "But Hector told me about Armads."

"Superstition. Unproven."

"Still, my child will be Marquess or Marchioness Ostia some day," Florina said. "And that will be when Hector is dies on a battlefield."

"I'm fairly certain my life expectancy is lower than that of Marquess Ostia," Kayleth said, skeptic.

"No. I think you'll survive us all," Florina stated with more confidence.

"You realize war is my profession? I will one day wage war against the King of Bern. I will one day try to kill my mother and father. Trust me when I say the odds are not in the favor of my success."

"Maybe not, but you are who you are, Kayleth."

"Meaning? You'd best explain quickly. You might be late for your wedding."

"I'm not going until you accept being my child's Godfather."

"Whatever makes you think I will? Certainly I might just to please Lyn. You'd be better off convincing Lyn to pressure me into it first, but I suspect you already knew that."

"Just hear me out without interrupting for a minute!" Florina hissed.

"As you wish, Dame Florina," Kayleth reminded her that she was not Marchioness Ostia yet and in no position to give him orders.

"As I was saying," Florina took in a deep breath to bring her emotions back under control. "I think I've gotten to know you quite well."

"You were one of the longest-serving in the army, yes," Kayleth conceded.

"I know you rigged the fights in the arenas. I know you held out from moving to defend the civilians at Badon. I know what you did to some of the higher-ups of the B-Black Fang after the battle. I know you sent almost twenty Ilian mercenaries to their deaths on Dread Isle."

"Get to your point. Now I'm really getting worried you'll be late for the wedding, and it's not even my wedding."

"When the odds aren't in your favor, Kayleth, you stack the odds. You leave as little as possible to chance. You do whatever is necessary for your goals. You say you're not afraid of death, but I know you fear death because death might mean failure to achieve your goals. One of your goals is to defend you and yours. As you said, Kayleth, I'm not an idiot. I know you'll survive anything, and I know that as long as you live you will protect what is yours and that you will do whatever is necessary to do so. That is why I want my child to be your Godchild."

Kayleth was more than a little annoyed at how uncomfortably close Florina's words were to the truth. He knew Florina was not an idiot but he did not know she was surprisingly observant. She only missed in one detail, but that hardly mattered in the discussion at hand.

"If I refuse?"

"Oh, I know you well enough to know that you'll want me as an ally in the Ostian court. I also know you won't disappoint Lyn or Alice if you can help it," Florina smiled.

"You look awfully smug. It doesn't become of you," Kayleth snapped, using his most authoritative command voice. Florina's smile was gone before she even realized it. "If you must know, I would have accepted anyways and not because of those reasons."

"You would have?" Florina blinked.

"When I first saw you, you were surrounded by bandits. I intended to ignore you and get moving to Caelin. I admit that it would have counted among the most idiotic decisions I've ever made in my life. Never has a soldier exceeded my expectations as thoroughly as you did, and I have a remarkable nose for sniffing out talent. I would have agreed out of apology for my idiocy," Kayleth sniffed. "I don't tolerate incompetence in my subordinates. I punish myself actively for incompetence."

"I-I don't need to be complimented anymore, Kayleth. The war's over, remember?"

"So you caught on to that, too?" Kayleth smirked. "Well, I had to do something to build your confidence. That's why I complimented you at least once a day. I ordered Fiora to do the same; although I think she would've done so anyways. I paid Farina to do the same; although it cost me surprisingly little. You really are unexpectedly observant. Should have figured you just don't talk much. My apologies."

"I'll take that apology in your becoming my child's Godfather."

"I'll apologize in that form. By my ancestors' blood, I swear to you that your child's enemies will be my enemies, and that I will to the best of my abilities endeavor to destroy them. Now let's get going. Wouldn't want the nobles to think you're unpunctual as well as uneducated."

* * *

><p>Kayleth amused himself by thinking what his more conservative kin would think about his wedding a half-Sacaen.<p>

Lyn could simply challenge them and kill them, ending their arguments against him. The only one he didn't favor Lyn's chances against was his father.

He was clad in a garishly decorated white ceremonial uniform befitting his military background. It was also what Marquess Hausen had worn when he was married. They had to tailor it a bit to fit his more wiry and lithe form, but the height seemed to be about right.

The tactician kept his crimson cloak, though. Whether there would be an assassination attempt or not, one could never tell with a noble's wedding. He had spent most of the last three days arranging security measures. All of the classics, poisoned wine, hidden weapons in the musicians' instruments, cupbearer assassins, etc, were considered. Gifts were being opened and checked for poison or poisonous creatures right now.

Though Kayleth killed the more ambitious of Caelin's nobles two years ago, right after restoring Marquess Hausen to power, there were those who believed that his line had been weakened and unworthy to lead a canton. Kayleth had no problem with that. Those amateurs who would be so foolish as to actually do something based on that belief, and especially the incompetent amateurs who would be foolish as to be caught, would be slaughtered.

Survival of the fittest was a game that Kayleth and his kind wrote the rules for. He welcomed all challengers.

Sain entered the room.

"All clear?" Kayleth asked,

"No problems, and it seems like you invited everyone but the city watch and the knights in the canton!"

"I knew you'd appreciate the wider selection and lower competition," Kayleth chuckled, relieved that so far the day was going as planned. "This is Caelin's chance to prove to her people and the world that she is back. A traitor and a mad foreign invader, and we were still able to rebuild, more prosperous than ever. Nothing will go wrong today."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Pity…" Alice mumbled as Sain left the room, having woken up from her nap and quite irritable. "Can Elaine eat him instead?"

"Wyverns don't eat humans anymore, Alice. It's been bred out of them," Kayleth motioned two of the maids to dress her.

"Come back in ten minutes, leave," Alice said.

The maids glanced back and forth.

"Come back in ten minutes," Kayleth shrugged, and the maids left. "Now... what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Alice crossed her arms and put on her second saddest pout. Kayleth wondered if she was aware of the psychological damage output of that maneuver. Still, there was something wrong with her.

Though he was not his father, Kayleth had resolved to never commit the crime of raising weak children.

"You always put on that expression when you're miffed, Alice. Didn't I tell you to practice smiling?" Kayleth grinned, "One of the greatest weapons a woman can wield is her face. Besides, sadness doesn't become of you."

"More than two decades, and you still know nothing of reading a child's heart," Pascal, Kayleth's hallucination of his uncle, said while shaking his head in the infuriatingly patronizing way he had used when Kayleth was a child.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Kayleth replied, unsure of the flow of this conversation. What his hallucination said meant he knew, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Isn't marriage supposed to be with the person you love the most?"

Kayleth snorted, and chuckled, thinking _"Of all the most childish, trivial, and petty-"__  
><em>

"Yes, childish," Pascal stressed.

Alice did not take kindly to his dismissal and kicked his shin. It should have done nothing, but the blasted shoes had metal studs meant to raise Alice's height. Kayleth yelped as he jumped out of range.

"Err... how should I explain this... no, I'm not becoming father."

Kayleth was relieved by Alice's expression, which suggested he might've hit the mark.

"Huh. I'm not an idiot," Kayleth muttered to himself, cautiously patting Alice's head and watching out for her shoes, hands, knees, and teeth. "Listen, my love for you and Lyn are completely different things. Lyn is a partner, my closest accomplice. You are my only sibling, one that I robbed of parents at that, and my duties to you are much more complex. If you want anything, ask and it shall be given."

* * *

><p>Kayleth and Lyn were lounging on their bed, exhausted from the wedding ceremony earlier, and finally having escaped the clutches of their friends, subjects, and guests.<p>

"Kayleth… I've decided. I'm going back to Sacae after grandfather passes away," Lyn declared.

"As you wish… where in Sacae and what are you going to do?" Kayleth replied, they both knew for quite a while that Lycia was no place for Lyn, and Kayleth would go wherever Lyn goes.

"I'm thinking of joining the Borjigin… the tribe is usually close enough to the Lycian border that we could visit friends in Lycia whenever we want!" Lyn beamed, quite satisfied that she came up with an ingenious solution to easily visit Florina and Caelin.

"Excellent choice… if I remember correctly, they live quite close to Bulgar, too. But I meant a job, Lyn," quirking his eyebrow, Kayleth continued, "not that I have anything against you taking care of domestic duties, of course, but forgive me, I find it hard to picture that."

Lyn frowned, for she had not thought that far ahead; that was Kayleth's job. "I'm not sure. Now that I think about it, Kayleth, you did me a great disservice! You're the one who's supposed to plan ahead, I have trouble doing it myself!" Lyn growled and jabbed at his side playfully, "What are you planning to do?"

Kayleth replied without hesitation, "I'm going to open an inn in Bulgar!"

Lyn was startled, and blurted, "An inn? You're joking, right?"

"Deadly serious," Kayleth grinned, "it's about half an hour's ride as the wyvern flies to and from Bulgar and the Borjigin, according to the latest reports of the Bernese army at any rate. They are, after all, the tribe assigned to protect it."

"What are you going to name the inn?" Lyn asked, curious whether Kayleth thought this through or drummed it up when she told him that they were going to live in Sacae.

Kayleth was flustered, and said jokingly, "I don't rightly know, Lyn… how about Sacaen Princess and Company?" seeing Lyn glare, he hastily covered, "Err… no, huh? I was just kidding anyways hehehe…. How about Highwind Accommodations? Never mind, that's a mouthful…. Revenant Wings maybe, we'll have Elaine come in and serve as a table or something. Dragonfang, maybe?" assailed by a vision of the dragon, and his troops suffering from severe burns, Kayleth grunted, "Nah… too many nightmares involved.

Lyn, exasperated, suggested, "How about… Seventh Heaven?"

Kayleth was impressed, and pecked Lyn on the cheek before saying, "A great idea, Lyn! Sounds like an excellent name for a fine establishment! Of course, if you're not going to have a job, Lyn… you're welcome to the bartender position!" Kayleth said cheerily.

Appalled, Lyn did not even realize that her fist swung at Kayleth's head like a hammer. Though there was not much force behind the blow, Kayleth yelped in surprise and Lyn, flustered, asked, "Oops, I'm sorry Kayleth. Are you alright? Did it hurt?"

Rubbing his head, Kayleth answered, "Oh, I'm glad this is our wedding night, Lyn, because otherwise you might have used a sword," Lyn looked away sheepishly. Kayleth let her take a moment to recompose herself, and said, "Ow… anyhow, it was just a suggestion, Lyn. No need for such hasty misinterpretation. I'll be the bartender, in any case."

Lyn looked at Kayleth's face, now deep in thinking, and prodded gently, "There are… real reasons behind running this inn, isn't there, Kayleth?"

Kayleth hesitated, before replying, "On a more serious note, Lyn, yes. I apologize but I have to help out Prince Zephiel's cause in whatever way I can. We'll use pseudonyms, of course. There is a certain need to earn decent amounts of gold, hire enforcers just in case, and gather intelligence; inns with bars are excellent sources of information. We would also accommodate old campaigners if they need a safehouse or just shelter for the night. Bartre, Karla, Heath, and Legault told me they'll stick around with me for a while. Being in Bulgar, the inn would be a useful base of operational headquarters if you will-of pro-Zephiel forces in Sacae. God knows I've received more than enough payment from Hector for my services."

Seeing that Kayleth was eyeing her questioningly, Lyn realized what was in his mind, and said, "I fought a dragon, Kayleth. Surely you don't think a King of Bern scares me? As you've supported me, I support you. Till death do us part."

Kayleth let out a sigh of relief, clutching at his heart, and said, "I love you, Lyn. Even in death, my soul is sworn to yours."

"And I, you," Lyn replied, leaning in to rest her head on her husband's chest.

Kayleth buried his face in Lyn's hair, and whispered, "Thank you, my peerless warrior."

"You're welcome, my master tactician."

* * *

><p>Thank you, my readers, for bearing with me. When I started Debt of Honor, May 2011, I wasn't entirely certain whether I'd be tenacious enough to finish this or not. So I wrote the epilogue first. I think Debt of Honor is a worthy tribute to my friend, Sam, who introduced me to Fire Emblem.<p>

Yes, Seventh Heaven, for those of you who do not know, is the name of the bar in Final Fantasy VII.

My next story, which you're all welcome to check out, is called Oedipus Rex. One will understand why. Anyhow, it's a major deviation from Fire Emblem canon that bridges FE6 and FE7.

This is set nine years after the death of Nergal and the closing of Dragon's Gate. Yes, it is just about a year before Lilina shows Roy her pony in FE7's ending, assuming that Florina and Lilina got pregnant almost immediately after the final battle at Dragon's Gate and the return to their respective new homes. Kayleth and Lyn leave their children with their adoptive tribe, the Borjigin, as the winds of war sweep them up again. Kayleth and Lyn are running an inn, Seventh Heaven, when they hear that Prince Zephiel has finally gathered a sufficient number of warriors to his banner. Alice, Kayleth's younger sister, is now a full Wyvern Knight and has sworn allegiance to Zephiel's cause. Kayleth is reluctant at first, but Alice is adamant about joining the war. Kayleth is bound for war once again as chief strategos for a revolutionary army led by former Wyvern General Vaida and the junior Wyvern General Murdock.

King Desmond prepares to defend his throne, with hordes of peasant conscripts, his personal troops, hidebound Codiciers of the Bernese Military Academy, and the Loyalist nobles. At the head of his army stands Calgar, Duke of Hamor, one of the three Wyvern Generals of Bern, and father to both Alice and Kayleth.

While fulfilling his duties as lead field commander for Prince Zephiel, Kayleth must also lead his small group of elite troops to strike where it hurts the King most... so that the Civil War does not consume too many lives.

Some OCs augment a respectable returning cast from FE7, with the least number of deviations from FE7-FE6 continuum as possible (i.e. Karla is dead, so is Florina and Ninian. That's really sad…. Hector and Florina make my favorite pair in Fire Emblem….). FE6 canon will be adhered to, and IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED OR READ FIRE EMBLEM SIX, SWORD OF SEALS, SPOILER ALERT- yes, Zephiel wins, and becomes King. Luckily, how that happens isn't clear (though how the King dies is revealed). Approximately 11 chapters. Rated T. Third Person. Alice and Kayleth's point of view.


End file.
